No me dejes caer
by CatCaitling
Summary: Cuando el pasado se transforma en presente no es tan sencillo dejarlo atrás.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: ****En esta historia he creado un pequeño mundo paralelo donde Faberry es la pareja principal en vez de Finchel. Tenía la idea en mi cabeza de cómo sería Glee de esa manera y la verdad es que me parecía algo interesante sobre lo que escribir.**

**Como resumen os diré que han pasado diez años desde la graduación y Quinn vuelve a Lima, teniendo así que enfrentarse con muchos fantasmas del pasado. La historia irá moviéndose desde el presente, dónde sucede la trama principal, al pasado, donde iremos descubriendo el cómo las cosas han llegado a donde están. Estos cambios en el tiempo estarán siempre explicados por lo que no habrá ninguna confusión, de todas formas si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Ah! Y también hay Brittana, en este capítulo sabréis el por qué ;P**

**Bueno no me enrollo más. Os dejo con la historia. Much Love :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

**Lunes, 13 de Septiembre de 2022**

Alguien muy acertadamente me dijo una vez: "Da igual a donde vayas, da igual lo lejos que huyas o lo mucho que corras, siempre habrá un momento en que debas volver a casa."

A medida que van disminuyendo los kilómetros que faltan para llegar el nudo comienza a crecer más y más en mi pecho. No es una sensación extraña ni desconocida, este nerviosismo mezclado con excitación y temor al mismo tiempo me ha estado acompañando cada día de este último mes.

Un mes, treinta días en los que parecía que el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo normal; cada minuto parecía una hora y cada hora un día y cada día... bueno creo que ya me habéis entendido, dejémoslo en que ha sido un mes realmente eterno.

Y ahora que por fin acabo de pasar el oxidado cartel con su descolorido mensaje de _"Bienvenido a Lima"_ yodesearía que el tiempo se hubiese parado y poder estar aún en mi cálido apartamento de San Francisco, tomándome una cerveza en mi cómodo sofá mientras juego con Tim.

¿Qué estará haciendo? Espero que no esté dando muchos problemas a la señora Thomson, ese perro es un pequeño diablo, posiblemente a estas horas ya habrá destrozado su colección de muñecas de trapo.

Bien hecho Timmy, esas malditas muñecas también me resultan jodidamente escalofriantes. Siempre siento como me observan cuando llevo la compra a la señora Thomson, creo que por las noches cobran vida y se dedican a cazar almas inocentes vagando por las calles de South of Market.

La cálida y dulce voz de Ann Margret me acompaña en el camino a casa; bueno a mi antigua casa o al menos al lugar donde pasé mis primeros dieciocho años de vida, aunque realmente jamás sentí aquella gran mansión de impolutas paredes blancas y jardín perfectamente cuidado como mi verdadero hogar.

Es el lugar donde crecí sí; es lugar donde di mis primeros pasos, donde mi padre me enseñó a montar en bicicleta en uno de los pocos momentos que recuerdo siendo un padre y no un cabrón borracho sin escrúpulos. En esos jardines jugaba con Frannie a coger luciérnagas en las noches de verano, corría despreocupada sin pensar en el tiempo ni en nada que no fuese divertirme, leía libros durante horas a la sombra del gran roble que llevaba allí desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero jamás lo sentí como mi hogar. Solo era un lugar de paso, la antesala de una vida a la que yo aspiraba con expectación a la espera de una libertad que ansiaba conseguir cuanto antes.

Y ahora aquí estoy, de vuelta, diez años después, teniendo que pasar una semana, siete días completos en esta condenada ciudad.

Maldita Santana, ¿porqué tenía que casarse aquí y no en la cálida California? Britt hubiese estado de acuerdo, ella también ama los verdes parques de San Francisco, y a los patos. ¿Qué más da que su bisabuela de ciento dos años no pueda tomar un vuelo hasta allí? ¡Ni siquiera puede ver, por amor de dios! Tiene cataratas, podían haberle retrasmitido la boda vía Skype.

Cojo mi teléfono, pongo el manos libres y marco el número de la única persona que puede darme algo de cordura en un momento como este.

Ella espera los tres tonos de rigor, le gusta hacerse la interesante.

"¿No llevas ni dos días fuera y ya no puedes vivir sin mí?" Me responde con voz burlona.

"Necesito que me cuentes algo divertido para olvidar que acabo de entrar en Lima." Le digo bajando la voz de mi querida Ann e intentando no chocar con el camión del panadero que, al parecer, tiene mucha prisa por hacer su estrega esta mañana.

Ella suelta una pequeña risita, posiblemente a estas horas esté tomando su segundo café del día mientras echa un vistazo a las noticias en Google. No le gusta el periódico, tiene miedo de las posibles enfermedades que pueda contraer por un papel que ha pasado por cientos de manos hasta llegar a las suyas.

Con el tiempo me he ido acostumbrando a sus rarezas.

"Tim ha decapitado a Lady Margaret."

Buen chico, era la líder de la horrible manada de muñecas diabólicas. Sin su líder América quizás todavía esté a salvo.

"Vaya." Le respondo intentando ocultar mi alegría. "Supongo que la señora Thomson no está muy contenta."

"En absoluto, dice que es un pequeño demonio enviado por Satanás."

Tiene razón, lo es.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto después de un breve silencio.

"Leer las noticias"

Previsible, ella es una chica _muy_ previsible.

Y también ayuda que la conozco demasiado bien. No es para menos, somos compañeras de trabajo, mejores amigas y ex novias; todo al mismo tiempo, no particularmente en ese orden.

¿Cómo he llegado a ser compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga de mi ex? Es una larga historia, tal vez algún día os cuente un poco más sobre como conocí a Jess, ella es verdaderamente... especial.

"¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Has cantado _The Way You Do The Things You Do_ mientras dejabas tu pelo suelto al viento por la interestatal 80?"

"No todos los viajes por carretera son como Telma y Louise, Jess." Protesto. Tiene una ridícula obsesión con el cine de los noventa y piensa que la vida es como una película, a veces la he sorprendido probándose vestidos que jamás podrá costearse en los probadores de Macy's a lo Julia Robert en Pretty Woman. "El viaje ha ido bien. Hice una pequeña parada en un Motel de Davenport. Horrible. No quise tocar nada por miedo a coger el dengue, la peste bubónica o algo similar. A ti te hubiese encantado." Bromeo.

Ella es hipocondríaca, cree que va a contraer la viruela por tocar las barandillas del autobús, demasiado Discovery Channel.

"Sí, parece un sitio magnifico." Me dice con la boca llena, probablemente de un panecillo de arándonos y pasas, sus preferidos. "Recuérdame que te de un baño ultradesinfectante cuando te vea."

Yo me rio, lo peor es que probablemente lo haga.

Giro a la izquierda y puedo ver mi casa. Tan perfecta como siempre, los años no han pasado. Me siento como si de nuevo tengo dieciséis y vuelvo de mi entrenamiento con Sue Sylvester, solo que ahora dudo que pueda soportar uno de sus entrenamientos intensivos de cuatro horas a la intemperie.

Me pregunto si seguirá aterrorizando a las pobres adolescentes del McKinley.

"¿Estas nerviosa?"

Yo me encojo de hombros y luego recuerdo que no puede verme. "No en realidad. Es decir, es algo que debía hacer tarde o temprano." Suspiro dramáticamente.

Ella ríe estrepitosamente. "¡Por dios Quinn! Es Lima, no la prisión de Alcatraz."

"Eso lo dices por qué no has estado nunca aquí." Le respondo frunciendo el ceño.

"Alguien tenía que quedarse en San Francisco cuidando que todo vaya bien en el gran paraíso publicitario de Quinn Fabray, por suerte para ti el viernes llegaré justo a tiempo para la despedida de soltera. ¿Has pensado ya que vas a hacer?"

"No realmente."

"¡Quinn! ¡Eres la dama de honor principal!" Me grita indignada.

Yo me encojo de hombros. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo."

"Podríamos ir a uno de esos locales de striptease para lesbianas, esos en los que puedes meter billetes de un dólar en las braguitas de las chicas y las camareras van vestidas de policías, enfermeras o caperucita roja."

"Dudo que haya algún sitio como ese en Lima, de hecho dudo que haya un local de lesbianas en toda la ciudad. Esto no es San Francisco Jess, aún no puedo creer que hayan legalizado el matrimonio gay."

"Tu ciudad apesta." Protesta.

"Lo sé." Asiento.

Apesta y yo desearía que la boda fuese en cualquier otro lugar, incluso en una isla perdida cerca de Australia mientras canguros boxeadores tiran pequeños pétalos de rosas alrededor del altar.

Creo que estoy delirando, tantas horas en la carretera comienza a crearme secuelas. "¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? ¿Algún problema?" Le pregunto intentando sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de un koala atacando a Santana en plena ceremonia.

"Ninguno. Todo marcha a la perfección, la empresa no se ha hundido en la miseria aunque usted no esté señorita importante." Se burla

Yo giro los ojos y paro el coche frente a la puerta de madera de pino. Está intacta, tal y como la dejé dando un portazo el último día que salí de aquí.

Suspiro. Ahora sí estoy un poco nerviosa.

"Quinn... Tranquila, todo saldrá bien." Me dice como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento, a veces creo que lo hace. "Eres muy diferente a la chica que dejó un día esa casa. Eres una mujer de éxito. Eres una mujer madura. Eres Quinn Fabray. Ya es hora de que te enfrentes a los fantasmas del pasado."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces relájate, respira hondo y haz que me sienta orgullosa."

Yo de repente me siento más tranquila. Así es ella, capaz de ayudarme a mantener la calma hasta en el momento más temido desde hace diez años, quizás el segundo más temido, y eso es irónico porque ella es la persona más hiperactiva que he conocido en toda mi vida, bueno quizás la segunda.

"Gracias Jess." Respondo, no sé si por sus palabras de apoyo o por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en los últimos ocho años. Él día que conocí a Jessica sin duda fue una bendición.

"Ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras." Me dice, posiblemente con la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que solo pone cuando sabe que ha hecho una buena acción o me gana al Scrabble. "¿Hablamos más tarde y me cuentas como ha ido todo?"

Yo asiento. "Sí, hablamos más tarde"

"Está bien. Suerte jefa." Me dice antes de colgar.

Odio cuando me llama así. Será porque me siento como si yo tuviese que ser la responsable y es totalmente al contario, ella lo es a pesar de sus locuras y estridencias, ella es la que cuida de mí, a veces creo que demasiado.

Suspiro pensando en lo que está por llegar dentro de unos pocos minutos.

No veo a mi madre desde que me fui, ni siquiera vine al entierro de mi padre el año pasado.

Sé que no es algo de lo que deba sentirme orgullosa pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No iba a perder tres días de trabajo por un hombre que ni siquiera había perdido cinco minutos de su vida para hablar conmigo. Russel y yo teníamos una especie de código de silencio, él me ignoraba y viceversa, y todos éramos felices en esa casa de locos.

Al menos pagó mis estudios universitarios, aunque no todo salió como él tenía planeado.

Nunca superó que me especializase en publicidad en vez de en derecho como era tradición en la familia, quería que sus dos hijas trabajasen en su buffet de abogados y de esa manera seguir controlando mi vida de la misma forma que la controló durante mi adolescencia.

Yo no iba a consentirlo. Él arruinó mi vida, me amargó la existencia, conseguía hacerme sentir insignificante incluso cuando estaba a miles de kilómetros; no podía dejarle que controlase mi futuro al igual que había controlado mi pasado.

Por lo tanto elegí publicidad en vez de derecho, de todas las especializaciones posibles era la única que realmente podía interesarme del mundo empresarial. Por mí no hubiese estudiado jamás ciencias económicas en Stanford, tal vez me hubiese licenciado en literatura, historia o arte dramático, quien sabe. Pero mi padre jamás me hubiese financiado otra cosa, todos en la familia habían ido a Stanford para estudiar ciencias económicas y yo tenía que seguir con el legado.

Al menos pude revelarme de alguna forma. Aún recuerdo sus gritos tras el teléfono diciéndome que me quitaría de la universidad si no elegía derecho, pero no lo hizo; era o estudiar publicidad o no estudiar nada y él no quería una hija no universitaria, un Fabray jamás podía ser un desgraciado sin un diploma que demostrase su gran inteligencia.

Como si la sabiduría se pudiera medir por notas o matriculas de honor, una de las personas más sabias que he conocido en toda mi vida ni siquiera tenía el graduado escolar.

Él no lo comprendía, al igual que muchas otras cosas.

Pero me salí con la mía y terminé especializándome en marketing y publicidad siendo esa la única vez que no acepté sus imposiciones.

Yo no quería ser una jodida enchufada como mi hermana; yo quería recorrer mi propio camino sin su ayuda, sin la ayuda de nadie, solo con mi esfuerzo. Y lo hice, lo he conseguido, soy directora creativa en una de las mejores empresas de publicidad del país y nunca me hizo falta una llamada de papa para lograrlo.

Eso para mí es suficiente, que se joda Frannie y su estúpido buffet racista que ahora dirige seguramente con la misma hipocresía y desfachatez con la que lo hacía mi padre. ¿Sabéis que se niegan a defender a personas de color o no americanos? Impresionante pero cierto, aún no puedo creer que Frannie esté de acuerdo con eso, aunque ella siempre estuvo de acuerdo con cada palabra de Russel si eso significaba poder contar con unos cientos de dólares extras para vestidos o maquillaje.

A veces dudo que sea de verdad mi hermana, creo que fui adoptada o que me encontraron en la puerta de casa, como a Quasimodo en Notre Dame. Desgraciadamente yo no tenía gárgolas divertidas con las que relacionarme, solo mis libros y mi música, y mi viejo roble del jardín.

Él también sigue intacto a pesar de los años, puedo verlo desde el coche, sus hojas están empezando a caer como aviso de que el otoño está cerca.

El otoño siempre ha sido mi época preferida del año, es mucho más agradable que el caluroso verano y menos frío que el invierno. Sí, podría gustarme la primavera pero soy demasiado negativa para ver la belleza de las flores. Por lo tanto me quedo con las hojas caducas del otoño.

_Enfoque_.

Debo dejar de divagar tanto y simplemente salir del coche. No es tan difícil, me he enfrentado a cosas peores en mi vida.

Pero salir del coche supone estar oficialmente en Lima y no quiero estar en Lima, prefiero estar bajo la protección de mi Chevrolet azul del 66. Este coche tiene más de sesenta años y aún es capaz de traerme ilesa a Lima.

Eres un superviviente pequeño.

Fue un regalo por mi dieciséis cumpleaños, de segunda mano, comprado a uno de los clientes de mi padre por menos de la mitad de su coste. Yo quería un Delorean como el de _Regreso al futuro_ pero no fue posible, sin embargo rápidamente me encariñé con mi pequeño "jodido montón de chatarra_"_ como Santana lo llama. Finn me ayudó a remodelarlo y me enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre motores, bugías y todos esos chimes de los que yo no tenía ni la menor idea.

En dos semanas parecía recién salido del concesionario, él siempre fue muy bueno en esas cosas.

Pero después de doce años conmigo está viejo, el motor suena como si una manada de gorriones sufrieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa en su interior y con todo el dinero que he gastado en arreglos a estas alturas podría haberme comprado un Mercedes último modelo o tal vez un Ferrari, quién sabe. Pero es mi coche, he vivido muchos momentos en él y yo suelo apegarme a las cosas, aún conservo las converses negras de mi época de instituto. Son muy cómodas y hasta tienen cámara de aire, prácticamente el dedo pulgar de mi pie derecho puede verse a través del material.

_Enfoque._

Tengo que salir y enfrentarme a Lima de una vez por todas.

Me pongo erguida y miró mi pelo en el espejo del retrovisor. Lo aplasto intentando ordenar un poco el desastre y me pinto los ojos intentando hacerme parecer menos cansada, aunque realmente no sirve de mucho. Las bolsas bajo mis ojos dejan patente que llevo dos días fuera de casa y que he tenido que pasar la noche en un hotel donde el ruido proveniente de las cañerías no me ha dejado pegar ojo. Tal vez eran ratas asesinas o tal vez solo el agua pasando por el conducto, por mi seguridad he dormido con la lámpara sobre mi regazo por si tenía que defenderme de un pequeño roedor no invitado a mi habitación de quince metros cuadrados.

Sin pensármelo mucho más abro la puerta después de una maniobra que me enseñó mi amigo Nick cuando se estropeó el pestillo de la puerta del conductor.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos.

Tal vez hubiese podido venir en avión en vez de conducir durante un día y medio desde San Francisco pero tengo miedo a los aviones, no me gustan los medios de transporte que están a miles de kilómetros del suelo y donde un pequeño fallo puede ser causa de una muerte horrible y tortuosa.

Quizás he visto demasiadas veces _Turbulance__. _Creo que las noches intensivas de cine con Jess comienzan a afectarme en mi vida diaria, dentro de poco seré como ella y creeré que todos los vaqueros de Wyoming son gays y tienen el aspecto de Jake Gyllenhaal.

Ya estoy en la puerta. Creo que no hay nada más extraño que llamar a tu propia casa.

Puedo recordar perfectamente el momento en que me fui, puedo recordar las últimas palabras de mi padre antes de salir "_Espero no arrepentirme de pagarte la universidad, no quiero desperdiciar más dinero contigo. Si no apruebas el primer año volverás a Lima y trabajaras en la inmobiliaria de tu madre."_

No hubo deseos de buena suerte, no hubo un beso paternal, ni siquiera hubo un abrazo de despedida, solo recibí su mirada fría llena de decepción y odio. Yo era la oveja negra de la familia, él siempre se encargó de recodármelo por si me quedaba algún tipo de duda.

Mi madre no dijo nada, solo me miró con los ojos húmedos, tal vez por las lágrimas o tal vez por los efectos de las dos copas de whisky que se acababa de tomar, me dio un corto beso en la mejilla y me hizo prometer que la llamaría cuando llegase a California. No lo hice hasta tres días después, ella tampoco se preocupó mucho por la falta de noticias.

Llevo evitando este momento desde hace diez años, no he sabido mucho de ella, solo dos o tres llamadas al año en las fechas claves, este último año ni siquiera hablé con ella por navidad, supongo que no quiere saber nada de mí por haber faltado al entierro de mi padre.

¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Se alegrará de verme? ¿Me echará a patadas? ¿Me reprochará no haberla visto en todos estos años? ¿Habrá envejecido o el Botox habrá hecho que parezca mi hermana pequeña?

Comienzo a estar de nuevo nerviosa, no quiero volver a verla, no quiero enfrentarme a ella, no quiero sentir de nuevo ese dolor en mi pecho por su mirada triste y decepcionada.

¿Alguna vez habéis estado en un sitio pero ese sitio era el último en el mundo donde os hubiese gustado estar?

Si es así entonces comprenderéis porque me doy la vuelta, me monto rápidamente en el coche y salgo disparada calle abajo.


	2. Cap 1: Las cosas que más temes

**Capitulo 1**

**Las cosas que más temes**

_"Y allí estaba ella... parada, inmóvil, frente a mí"_

"Entonces... ¿saliste corriendo?" Me pregunta Santana mientras ojea uno de los cincuenta catálogos de ramos de novia que tiene esparcidos por la gran mesa del salón de los López.

"Sí, salí corriendo." Respondo dando un sorbo a mi café. "Este me gusta." Le digo señalando a un ramo de hortensias azules.

Santana lo observa durante unos segundos y niega con la cabeza. "No me convence." Dice pasando la página.

Ninguno lo hace, lleva mirando ramos desde hace una hora y o son demasiado pomposos o demasiado aburridos o demasiado perfectos. Sí, también hay ramos demasiado perfectos, al menos en el mundo de Santana.

Ella sigue observando los catálogos con su mano en la barbilla, como un cirujano que va a practicar una incisión de vida o muerte. Yo se que solo está haciendo esto para mantenerme entretenida, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que a ella le importa una jodida mierda lo que su ramo de novias parezca.

"Al menos has llegado hasta la puerta, mucho más de lo que has hecho estos diez años. Es un paso, ¿no?" Me dice pasando la hoja trescientos cuarenta y dos del catálogo número cuatro.

Yo me encojo de hombros. "Supongo. ¿Y este? Es realmente hermoso. "Digo intentando cambiar de tema, no quiero hablar de mi huída, realmente me siento una verdadera estúpida por no haber sido capaz de llamar a la puerta de mi propia casa.

Ella frunce el ceño y me mira encogiendo la nariz. "Ese es horrible Quinn."

Yo lo miro de nuevo con atención. Tiene razón, realmente lo es, solo había señalado un ramo al azar para evitar el tema y al parecer he señalado un ramo sobrecargado de petunias y margaritas. Horrible, realmente espantoso.

Santana me mira fijamente y me coge el rostro para que clave mi mirada en ella. "Q, es un paso. Tu madre fue una perra, jamás dio la cara por ti, y tu padre posiblemente ahora esté jugando al póker con Jack el destripador en el infierno." Yo giro los ojos, a veces se me olvida lo directo y mordaz que puede ser su sentido del humor. "¿Qué? Es cierto, puede que esté muerto pero eso no lo convierte en un santo. Ambas sabemos que tu padre era un cabrón homófobo sin escrúpulos. Cuando recuerdo su mirada a lo asesino en serie aún me dan escalofríos." Se estremece

La comprendo, a mí a veces también me pasa. Realmente pienso que ahora estará manteniendo interesantes discusiones con el carnicero de Milwaukee sobre cuál es el arma más efectiva.

"Yo solo... no sé, quería pasar página, ¿sabes?" Reflexiono, ella me observa con interés. "Si no he vuelto a Lima antes, además de por qué apesta, era porque no quería enfrentarme a él. Me ha costado mucho esfuerzo no sentirme como una mierda todo el tiempo por no ser suficiente, no podía dar diez pasos atrás. Pero él ahora ya no está y... bueno se supone que debía ser más fácil, sin embargo al parecer soy incapaz." Reconozco finalmente con pesadez, llevaba evitando el tema desde que llegué a casa de Santana dejando una muestra de los neumáticos de mi coche justo en frente del porche.

Mi familia ha sido uno de los temas más profundizados con mi sicólogo en los últimos cuatro años. Después de veinte sesiones dedicadas íntegramente a hablar sobre ellos el señor Winston llegó a la conclusión de que inconscientemente aún sigo buscando la aprobación de mi padre a pesar de que ya no puede controlarme. No hace falta tener un titulo de Harvard para llegar a esa verdad tan aplastante y obvia, aún no sé porqué sigo pagando doscientos dólares por hora.

Claro que sigo buscando la aceptación de mi padre, lo he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón, creo que es algo que va en mi ADN. Incluso ahora que está muerto a veces pienso que sigo pretendiendo que me dé el visto bueno desde su maldito trono en el infierno.

Hace algo más de un año, después de una larga sesión que culminó en múltiples y vergonzosas lágrimas por mi parte, el señor Winston me dijo que si quería dejar todo atrás tenía que enfrentarme a los hechos y decirle de una vez por todas a mi padre cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia él. Un método muy satisfactorio para los sicólogos, un método estúpido e inservible para mí.

Cuando le dije a mi padre que había arruinado mi vida por sus ridículos prejuicios y sus absurdos dogmas, él solo guardó silencio durante unos minutos y me respondió con el mismo tono frío y soberbio de siempre:

_"Jamás serás lo suficientemente madura para aceptar tus propios errores, siempre me acusarás a mí de tus fallos y ¿sabes por qué? Porque sigues siendo una pobre niña asustada incapaz de afrontar que si las cosas no te han salido tal y como pensabas solo ha sido porque siempre actuaste como una cobarde."_

_Cobarde_, esa palabra aún resuena en mi cabeza.

Él siempre supo mis puntos débiles, el siempre con pocas palabras conseguía dar en el punto justo.

Es cierto, soy una cobarde, siempre lo he sido. Durante toda mi vida he huido de todo aquello que me causaba dolor y siempre que las cosas se tornaban difíciles culpé a las circunstancias, al destino o a la mala suerte. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por lo que verdaderamente quería, jamás tuve el suficiente coraje para enfrentarme a él y decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba, lo mucho que lo despreciaba por todo lo que me había hecho. Incluso esa vez que le llamé expresamente para decírselo no fui capaz y le colgué cuando sus palabras me estaban llevando al borde de las lágrimas.

Esa fue la última vez que hablé con Russel, dos semanas después murió de un infarto cerebral.

¿Me dolió su muerte? Respuesta rápida no, respuesta larga no pero con un quizás. Es decir era mi padre; sí era un cabrón homófobo y una persona egoísta y egocéntrica incapaz de ver más allá de lo que un libro le dictaba sobre cómo debía comportarse pero... era mi padre y la muerte de un padre siempre afecta, de una manera u otra.

¿Llore? No. ¿En algún momento al menos barajé la idea de ir a su entierro? No. ¿Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho? Absolutamente no. Pero aún así su muerte no fue algo que yo deseara, y siendo completamente egoísta creo que el hecho de que ahora esté muerto y jamás pueda escuchar todas esas cosas que quería decirle es algo que continuamente me quema por dentro.

Ya nunca podré decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba, mi oportunidad de pasar página del todo está a dos metros bajo tierra.

Al parecer hasta muerto tiene que joderme.

Y tal vez debería dolerme que sus últimas palabras fuesen que era una cobarde pero han habido tantos insultos y muestras de indiferencia hacia mi persona por su parte que fue una manera brillante de despedida. Se despidió de mí haciendo lo mismo que había hecho durante toda mi vida, humillarme.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta San mirándome preocupada.

Yo asiento rápidamente con la cabeza. "Sí, solo estaba pesando"

"¿En qué?"

"No tiene importancia." Le digo con una sonrisa forzada, ella frunce el ceño y yo sé perfectamente de que debo hablar para dejar pasar el tema. "No puedo creer que finalmente vayas a casarte, dentro de seis días serás la señora Pierce." Sonrío.

Ella inmediatamente cambia su semblante y asiente emocionada. "Dentro de seis días, siete horas y veinte minutos para ser exactos."

"¿Estás nerviosa?"

"No mucho." Se encoge de hombros. "Solo quiero terminar con todo este lio de una maldita vez. Preparar una boda es una autentica mierda." Comenta estirándose abatida en su silla.

Santana y yo no necesitamos las palabras, solo con su mirada sé lo que pasa por su cabeza al igual que ella sabe si estoy bien o mal solo por mi manera de mover las manos o por mi ceño fruncido. Tal vez nos costó un poco más de lo normal encontrar el equilibrio pero cuando llegamos a ese punto no hicieron falta las palabras nunca más.

Y por eso sé perfectamente que me está mintiendo y que sí está nerviosa, al igual que ella sabe que yo no estoy bien y que el no haber podido enfrentarme con mi madre ha traído a flote de nuevo viejos fantasmas, si en algún momento estos se habían marchado.

Sin embargo ella no me dice nada y yo tampoco, es un respeto silencioso, ambas sabemos que cuando haga falta la otra siempre estará allí.

"¡Quinn cariño!" Grita entusiasmada la señora López al entrar en la casa y verme en el salón. "No te esperaba tan temprano. Mírate, estás estupenda." Me dice con una sonrisa dejando las bolsas en el suelo y observándome detenidamente para luego darme un gran abrazo. "Estás hecha toda una mujer."

Yo sonrió de medio lado. "Gracias señora López"

"¡Oh por favor!" Exclama exageradamente haciendo aspavientos."¿Señora López? Que no hayas dejado ver tu hermoso trasero en estos diez años por Lima no quiere decir que ahora deba haber formalismos entre nosotras. Sabes que me gusta que me llames Gloria." Me dice con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos marrones brillantes llenos de alegría.

No ha cambiado en absoluto, los años parecen no haber pasado por ella. Tiene cincuenta y seis años y sigue teniendo el cuerpo de una chica de veintidós, de hecho estoy segura que ese vestido corto verde que lleva puesto es de Santana. Le encanta intercambiar ropa con su hija, es sin duda un espíritu joven.

Gloria siempre fue como una madre para mí, incontables son las veces que llamé a la puerta al borde de las lágrimas en una de mis múltiples peleas con mi padre. Este lugar siempre fue mi refugio cuando no tenía a donde ir, y se podría decir que los padres de Santana en muchos momentos han actuado más como padres que los míos propios.

"¡Pero si es la señorita Fabray en carne y hueso!" Canturrea emocionado el padre de San apretándome entre sus fuertes brazos levantándome un palmo del suelo y haciendo que casi pierda la respiración. "Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos. ¿Ya te has olvidado de nosotros ahora que eres toda una mujer importante de California?" Se burla mientras me deja de nuevo en el suelo y me da dos palmadas en la espalda que hacen que casi pierda el equilibrio.

El señor López nunca fue muy consciente de su fuerza. Es una mole de ciento veinte kilos capaz de romperte los metacarpos solo con estrechar tu mano, sin embargo tiene un gran corazón, aparte de Brittany es la persona más bondadosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Es como un gran oso de peluche, un hombre realmente maravilloso.

John y Gloria se conocieron en el 86, en un concierto de Tom Petty. Al parecer Gloria estaba completamente enamorada de la melena rubia de Tom y John trabajaba en el puesto de perritos calientes. Cuenta la leyenda que mientras sonaba The Waiting ella se acercó al puesto en el que John trabajaba y le pidió un perrito; él le dijo que era preciosa, ella sonrió tímidamente, le dio un bocado a su perrito y él le limpió los restos de mostaza. Están juntos desde entonces.

Él amor de John y Gloria para mí siempre ha sido inspirador. Son completamente opuestos, discuten la mayor parte del día y jamás están de acuerdo en nada pero sin duda están hechos el uno para el otro. Siempre que los observo me sorprende que después de casi cuarenta años aún sigan enamorados como el primer día. Santana siempre dice que son absolutamente vomitivos, yo los encuentro tremendamente adorables.

"Siéntate Quinne y cuéntanos que tal la vida por San Francisco, Santana y sus catálogos de ramos tienen para rato." Comenta Gloria con su sonrisa brillante y sus labios perfectamente pintados de rojo carmesí. "¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? ¿Alguna chica guapa capaz de hacerte pasar por el altar como a nuestra San?"

No respondo, estoy un tanto abrumada, no estoy acostumbrada a recibimientos tan calurosos ni tampoco a preguntas tan directas sobre mi vida personal.

Sí, Gloria prácticamente ha sido como una madre para mí pero aún así me cuesta hablar de estos temas. Claro que estoy orgullosa de mi sexualidad, llevo muchos años sabiendo que me gustan las mujeres, pero hablar de ello con la madre de mi mejor amiga de la secundaria quien me llevó a la firma de discos de los componentes de High School Musical porque supuestamente tenía un ridículo enamoramiento platónico de Zac Efron no es algo que me haga sentir realmente cómoda.

Santana lo nota de inmediato e intenta echarme una mano. "Mama no asustes a Quinn, ha viajado treinta y seis horas en coche y está un poco cansada."

"¿En coche? ¿Y por qué no has venido en avión?" Me pregunta John mientras se sienta pesadamente al lado de su esposa y acaricia al perro de San que ha aparecido de repente de la nada. Posiblemente estaría durmiendo, duerme el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento del día.

"Tengo miedo a volar." Me encojo de hombros sentándome en el sillón justo en frente de gloria. Siempre me gustó este sillón, es el más cómodo de toda la casa.

Ringo se acerca a mí y comienza a lamer mi mano en busca de atención, al parecer me ha echado de menos estas dos semanas. Yo le acaricio el lomo y él intenta mover la cola sin mucho éxito. No me extraña, ni si quiera sé cómo es capaz de ponerse aún en pie, ese perro sin duda es un superviviente.

Tiene trece años, lo que equivale a noventa y uno en el mundo de los perros. Ha sobrevivido a dos operaciones de cataratas y una de cadera. Está medio ciego, sordo de un oído y cojea de la pata derecha pero ahí sigue; después de tres traslados y un viaje en avión de cuatro horas con noventa y un años aún tiene la fuerza suficiente para poder hacer el amago de mostrarme que se alegra de verme.

Es un buen perro y Tim lo adora, siempre intenta jugar con él y le tira la pelota en busca de un poco de compañía, el pobre no comprende que Ringo está demasiado mayor para esos trotes.

"Te entiendo, yo por eso jamás vuelo." Dice mientras se quita los zapatos y mueve sus dedos con alivio.

"Por eso y porque tendrías que pagar tres asientos para poder reposar tu enorme trasero." Le responde Santana con burla.

John frunce el ceño. "Perdona pero yo no estoy gordo." Contesta dando palmadas en su prominente barriga."Estoy en plena forma."

"Sí, en plena forma de foca."

Ellos comienzan a discutir y yo de repente tengo una sensación extraña de familiaridad, como si por fin estuviese en el sitio al que realmente pertenezco.

Santana y su padre siempre estaban así y no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos sus discusiones absurdas hasta este momento. La relación que San tenía con sus padres siempre me dio cierta envidia, esa complicidad y esa confianza era todo cuanto quería en mi adolescencia.

Desgraciadamente no pudo ser, al menos pude disfrutar del calor familiar de los López.

"Cariño, ¿y Brittany?" Pregunta Gloria intentando interrumpir las burlas de Santana sobre como John una noche podría morir ahogado por su propia barriga.

"Recogiendo algunas cosas." Responde San. "A las cuatro llegan los ineptos encargados de los arreglos del jardín, por fin. Habían tenido que empezar hace dos días pero al parecer el mes de Septiembre es el mes de las bodas en la jodida Lima" Me dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Niña esa lengua." Le reprende Gloria. "Que te vayas a casar no significa que puedas hablar de forma vulgar. ¿Así es como habláis en San Francisco Quinne?"

Yo sonrió. "Ya sabes que Santana tiene un lenguaje especial."

Ella me mira alzando una ceja ofendida y yo no puedo evitar reír, he echado tanto de menos a esta chica.

No estoy acostumbrada a estar lejos de ella más de tres días. Hemos estado separadas por más tiempo antes, cuando ella estudió económicas en Florida, pero desde que se graduó y se trasladó a San Francisco con Britt no habíamos pasado más de dos días seguidos sin vernos. Incluso vivimos juntas las tres por un tiempo cuando ellas acababan de llegar y no tenían dinero para pagar el alquiler debido a los gastos de la escuela de baile que Brittany montó con los pequeños ahorros que ambas habían podido reunir en aquellos años.

Ahora la escuela de Brittany es una de las más solicitadas de la ciudad y Santana es una reconocida relaciones públicas de jugadores de rugby profesionales, influencia de la pasión de John por este deporte sin duda.

A veces hablamos de comenzar algo juntas, tal vez una agencia de marketing donde yo me encargue de la publicidad de los jugadores y ella sea su agente; pero si soy sincera probablemente nunca lo hagamos, estoy bien en mi empresa y me pagan lo suficiente como para poder vivir cómodamente en un gran loft del centro, ¿porqué debería correr el riesgo de quedarme sin nada por un ridículo sueño?

"No sé si estoy preparado para todo lo que nos espera en estos dos días." Suspira John estirándose pesadamente en el sofá, Ringo va "corriendo" a medio kilómetro por hora con su pata coja hasta que torpemente consigue subirse a su regazo. Tengo miedo de que ese pobre perro sufra un infarto solo con respirar. "Esta casa será una locura y yo quería ver esta noche el partido de los Cowboys de Dallas."

"¡Dios mío, John! Tú hija pequeña se casa." Protesta Gloria alzando las manos con frustración, no recordaba lo dramática que puede llegar a ser en ocasiones. "Creo que eso es más importante que veintidós brutos corriendo para poder marcar un _tuchidwon"_

"Touchdown." Le corrige.

"Lo que sea, es un juego absurdo." Le dice frunciendo el ceño. "Y tú no vas a ver a los Cowboys de Minnesota."

"Dallas."

"Ni a esos tampoco. Estarás aquí y ayudarás con la boda de tu única y preciosa hija. ¿Entendido?" Le dice señalándole con el dedo. "Y si te veo aunque solo sea escuchar ese maldito partido por la radio te juro que dormirás en el sofá, con Ringo." Concluye cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante.

Sí, Santana heredó el carácter de Gloria, de eso que no os quepa la menor duda.

John gruñe por lo bajo y agacha la cabeza infantilmente. Los adoro, son simplemente maravillosos. "¿Cuándo llega Dani?"

"Mañana a primera hora." Contesta Santana aún mirando ramos, ¿lo elegirá antes del próximo milenio? "Lisa tiene un examen esta tarde."

"Bien. Necesito algo de testosterona, el único hombre que ha entrado en dos semanas ha sido ese chico, ¿cómo se llama? Ya sabéis ese chico que llevaba una especie de kimono rojo..."

"Kurt." Le contesta Gloria.

"Sí, Kurt. No me malinterpretéis, me cae bien." Aclara. "Pero cuando intenté entablar una conversación con él y le pregunté sobre Tony empezó a hablarme sobre un absurdo musical dónde al parecer no había podido conseguir el papel principal. Yo me refería a Tony Romo, el Quarterback de los Cowboys, él no se aún muy bien de que Tony me estaba hablando."

Típico de Kurt, él y el Rugby nunca han sido muy buenos amigos. No sabía que ya estaba en Lima, posiblemente esté disfrutando como un niño pequeño con los preparativos de la boda. Siempre le han encantado este tipo de cosas, me lo imagino en la tienda de vestidos de novias decidiendo que tocado era el más acorde para el tono azul de los ojos de Brittany.

"Si sabes de qué Tony te estaba hablando papa, es el protagonista de West Side Story." Le aclara Santana sin dejar la vista de sus catálogos. "Es la obra en la que tuve uno de los personajes principales en la secundaria."

Sé que estaba deseando decirlo, para ella el papel de Anita es su mayor orgullo, aún hoy sigue deleitándome con su maravillosa actuación de América. Debéis ver su coreografía sáfica con Britt, no tiene desperdicio.

"¿Ese es aquel musical dónde cantabas con esa morena bajita tan molesta?" Pregunta después de varios minutos de reflexión. Yo me muevo incómoda en el sofá, sé perfectamente a que _morena bajita molesta_ se refiere.

"Sí, ese musical." Responde

Santana levanta la vista de su catálogo y mira a Gloria que le da un golpe en la espinilla a su marido.

"¡Aush! ¿Qué? Es cierto, esa chica es una completa lunática."

Vuelvo a moverme incómoda en mi asiento y me pregunto en qué momento John tiene tanto conocimiento de ella. Solo coincidió con ellas unas pocas veces en el tercer año de instituto, cuando pasábamos las tardes viendo películas de Disney que Brittany se empeñaba en reproducir una y otra vez. Ella disfrutaba viéndolas y Rachel disfrutaba cantando las bandas sonoras, Santana y yo mientras tanto babeamos como dos idiotas.

Sí, el tercer año de instituto fue una época muy especial, tal vez fueron los mejores meses de mi vida.

Yo niego rápidamente con la cabeza, no sirve de nada pensar en el pasado ni lamentarme por lo que ya no puedo tener, llevo miles de dólares gastados en la consulta del señor Winston intentando convencerme de ello.

"Bueno Quinn, ¿vienes conmigo a la cocina?" Me dice Santana evidentemente intentando mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en nada."Quiero que me ayudes con la comida, mama me está enseñando a cocinar pero quiero aprender a preparar ese delicioso arroz con verduras que tanto le gusta a Britt."

Yo frunzo el ceño. "No es arroz con verduras, es risotto."

"Lo que sea."

Las siguientes dos horas pasan en un intento no muy fructífero de lograr que Santana aprenda a hacer risotto. Ella es una negada para la cocina, incluso quema las palomitas que solo tiene que meter medio minuto en el microondas.

Casi pierde un dedo cortando el pimiento, la encimera ha terminado llena de pepitas de tomate y Ringo está feliz mientras come prácticamente la mitad del arroz que terminó accidentalmente en el suelo por una estrepitosa caída de San cuando intentó echarlo a la cacerola, pero el risotto está listo. Ella no ha hecho mucho, solo moverlo los primeros tres minutos para luego dejar su actividad y comenzar a limarse las uñas mientras me habla de lo mucho que odia todos los preparativos de la boda, pero está muy orgullosa por su primer risotto y yo no tengo ganas de discutir con ella por lo que le sonrío y le digo que pronto será una gran cocinera.

Es mentira, jamás lo será, San es un caso perdido. Brittany y ella se alimentan a base de comida precocinada y Happy Meal del McDonald's y así seguirá siendo, a no ser que la virgen santísima de la buena cocina se les aparezca y haga un milagro con ellas.

Le deseo buena suerte, va a necesitarla, ni un milagro podría conseguir que ambas lograsen calentar al menos un sopa de bote sin incendiar medio edificio.

Yo estoy sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina agotada. Solo son las dos de la tarde y no llevo más de cinco horas en Lima pero ya tengo ganas de volver a casa, echo de menos a Tim, a mis libros, a mi música y la tranquilidad de mi apartamento. Me he acostumbrado a la soledad y al silencio y esta casa es todo menos silenciosa.

Gloria y John están discutiendo a mi lado mientras intentan concienzudamente que John entre en los pantalones del esmoquin que le hicieron a medida hace un mes. Es imposible, creo que es más probable que Santana haga pato a la mostaza con salsa de almendras.

"¡Aush! Me estás haciendo daño Gloria" Protesta John.

"Si cenaras verdura en vez de dos cubos de alitas de pollo del KFC ahora no tendríamos este problema." Le reprende Gloria mientras estira una vez más de los pantalones que no pasan más allá de las rodillas.

"Siempre puedes ir así, no creo que nadie note la diferencia." Se burla Santana señalando a los calzoncillos del pato Donald de John.

Ver al señor López en ropa interior no es algo para lo que esté preparada por lo que nada más escuchar el sonido de la puerta me levanto corriendo para abrir.

Seguramente sea Brittany, la he echado mucho de menos también.

Ella es la única capaz de sacarme un sonrisa en momentos como este, siempre consigue contagiarme su ilusión. Es como una niña pequeña, como una de los niños perdidos de Peter Pan. Es simplemente especial, un alma pura y sin malacia. No es algo muy común en los tiempos que corren, por lo tanto me siento muy afortunada por tenerla a mi lado y también estoy muy feliz de que esté al lado de Santana, no hubiese podido desear una mejor esposa que ella para mi mejor amiga.

Abro la puerta y como me temía es Brittany, al verme suelta todas las bolsas que tiene en sus manos y se abalanza sobre mí para darme un gran abrazo.

"¡Quinn! ¡Creía que llegabas esta noche!" Me grita al oído prácticamente dejándome sorda por el camino. "¿No ibas a pasar el día con tu madre?" Pregunta con una gran sonrisa soltándome finalmente.

"Hubo un cambio de planes en el último momento."

"¡Brittany! ¡Ayúdame! No puedo llevar todo esto yo sola, no soy una mula de carga" Escucho decir a una voz tremendamente familiar tras Britt.

Ella se gira y yo puedo ver a la propietaria de la voz, bueno solo puedo ver a una gran colección de cajas una sobre otra llevadas por alguien extremadamente pequeño pero sé perfectamente quién hay detrás.

Es ella.

Lo sabía desde la primera palabra, podría reconocer esa voz a cien mil kilómetros de distancia.

Bueno tal vez esté exagerando un poco, pero su voz es inconfundible para mis oídos. Es como si hubiesen estado esperando escucharla de nuevo todos estos años, preparados, a la espera de poder disfrutar de su voz cálida e inconfundible.

Brittany sale corriendo para ayudarla y coge dos cajas dejando libre su cara. Está a diez metros de mí pero puedo comprobar que sigue tan hermosa como siempre, su belleza sin duda es imperturbable.

"¿Sabes que cargar con mucho peso puede producir problemas de espalda?" Protesta frunciendo el ceño. "Yo tengo una carrera que mantener, o algo parecido, por lo que no creo que-"

Pero su réplica se ve interrumpida al ver el rostro ilegible de Britt quien le hace un gesto en mi dirección, ella la mira confusa y vuelve la vista hacia mí.

No voy a soltar todas esas parrafadas típicas sobre como el tiempo se para y solo existimos ella y yo, tampoco os hablaré de como sus ojos están clavados en los míos y como mi corazón late rápidamente sobre mi pecho. No voy a contaros cuanto he echado de menos su rostro ni cuantas noches he soñado que llegue este día. Y por supuesto no pienso deciros que ahora el mundo tiene sentido de nuevo solo porque su mirada está conectada a la mía.

No, no voy a decirlo, odio esos discursos cursis sacados de cualquier película de Cameron Díaz.

Aunque el hecho de que no vaya a decirlo no quiere decir que no lo esté pensando.

Solo voy a callarme.

Como dijo William Shakespeare: "Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras."

* * *

><p><strong>ND: Espero que os haya gustado. Próximo capítulo el martes :)**


	3. Cap 2: La niña del abrigo amarillo

**Capítulo 2**

**La niña del abrigo amarillo y la sonrisa brillante.**

_"Pude verlo, pude sentirlo... ella no era como el resto de los mortales."_

**24 de Diciembre de 1999**

Era jueves, y recuerdo que era jueves porque ese era el día en que mi madre siempre hacía tortitas para desayunar y cuando tenía cinco años esto era un gran acontecimiento.

Me encantaban las tortitas, bueno aún me gustan pero debido a las dietas y a la obsesión de la entrenadora Sylvester por la buena forma dejé de comerlas cuando cumplí los trece y ahora, aunque Sue no tiene ningún control sobre mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo, sigo sin hacerlo.

Lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

Siempre que cojo un tenedor para pinchar el primer bocado de esas deliciosas tortitas con sirope de chocolate puedo escuchar la voz de la entrenadora Sylvester desde su megáfono gritando: "No entreno a focas marinas, si fuese así trabajaría en el zoo de Filadelfia y tendría el moreno de Salma Hayek. Cuando penséis en comeros un kilo de helado del Häagen-Dazs recordar esto: Un segundo en vuestra boca y una vida entera en vuestras caderas."

Sí, se que suena como esos videos donde mujeres espectaculares te hacen dar saltitos por el salón con la promesa de que perderás seis kilos en cinco minutos, pero no puedo evitarlo, esa mujer controló mi vida durante mucho tiempo y, aún hoy, su voz retumba en mi subconsciente.

Pero bueno no estamos hablando de Sue Sylvester, aún no hemos llegado a esa parte, estamos hablando de que era jueves y del día en que vi a Rachel por primera vez.

Aquel día mi madre me puso un vestido rojo con ridículos moños verdes a los hombros que mi abuela me había regalado por mi quinto cumpleaños. Dios... como odiaba aquel vestido y yo parecía un árbol de navidad pequeño e inflado o un envoltorio de esos bombones de licor que tanto le gustaban a mi madre. Por suerte ese fue el único día que me lo puse debido a que "accidentalmente" cayó en un charco de barro de mi jardín quedando así completamente inservible. ¿Quién podría imaginar que un vestido podía escaparse por la ventana?

Mi madre peinó mi largo pelo castaño oscuro y me dijo lo hermosa que estaba, supongo que su obligación era decirme algo como eso porque yo estaba todo menos hermosa.

Ridícula sí, pero jamás hermosa.

Mi padre tocó la bocina de su BMW rojo último modelo recién sacado del concesionario y yo me senté en el asiento trasero junto con mi hermana Frannie quien, como siempre, había estado disfrutando del poco tiempo libre de mi padre. Él siempre la prefirió a ella, yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía y él también lo sabía. No era ningún secreto y aunque por entonces me molestaba que ella siempre fuese la hija perfecta y el centro de atención ahora lo prefiero, siento muchas cosas por Frannie en estos momentos pero os aseguro que siento todo menos envida de ella.

Pero ahora tampoco es el momento de hablar de mi relación con mi _querida_ hermana.

Yo jugaba nerviosamente con los encajes de mi horrible vestido intentando mantenerme relajada a pesar de que estaba completamente aterrada.

Odiaba la iglesia, odiaba tener que levantarme temprano todos los domingos para escuchar a ese señor leer ese libro negro gordo sin dibujos que mi padre me obligaba a recitar cada noche y también odiaba a los otros niños de la comunidad, sobre todo odiaba eso.

No era una niña muy habladora, era más bien algo hermética y un poco antisocial. El sicólogo decía que tenía trastornos sicosociales que me impedían mantener una relación normal con el resto de niños de mi edad, claro que él no sabía que eran ellos los que tenían problemas sicosociales conmigo y con mi aspecto, no al revés. No recuerdo tener un amigo por entonces, realmente no recuerdo tener ningún amigo hasta que comencé a estudiar en el McKinley después de un largo año de deporte, intensa dieta y una operación de nariz de la que prefiero no hablar.

Es triste que alguien deba cambiar su imagen para poder ser aceptado, tal vez por eso ella siempre me resultó tan admirable. Jamás sucumbió a las presiones del resto, solo levantó la cabeza ante las adversidades y enfrentó los problemas.

Pero ella era más fuerte que yo, siempre lo fue, supongo que aún hoy lo seguirá siendo.

Llegamos a la Iglesia y mi padre nos ordenó que nos sentásemos en la primera fila. "_Así sabrán que estamos aquí_" murmuró. Él siempre basó todo en las apariencias, solo hacía las cosas que el resto pensaba que debía hacer, incluso si esas cosas iban en contra de otras cosas que también se suponía que debía hacer.

El párroco comenzó la eucaristía y después de cincuenta minutos interminables sobre lo importante que era el nacimiento de Jesús y ser generoso en unas fechas como esas, cosa que yo no entendí porque creo que hay que ser generoso siempre y no solo en las fechas en las que se supone que es lo adecuado, anunció que para finalizar cantarían algo adecuado para una mañana como aquella.

Sí, una canción de navidad, lo que me faltaba.

Por si no os habéis dado cuenta no me gusta la navidad, nunca me ha gustado y dudo que algún día llegue a gustarme. Son unas fechas para pasar con la familia y se podría decir que yo no tengo familia por lo que solo es una época en la que me siento aún más sola de lo que habitualmente suelo sentirme.

Y, aunque por entonces sí tenía una familia o al menos algo que podría llamarse así, tampoco me gustaba la navidad. Para mí solo suponía tener que soportar las miradas de desprecio de mi abuela, los continuos insultos de mis primos, a mi tía preguntándole a mi madre porque seguía dándome de comer si sabía que estaba gorda como una boya y a mi padre hablando de lo maravillosa que era Frannie, de lo bien que le iba en el colegio y de lo orgulloso que estaba de su preciosa hija.

Por eso, por mi odio cual Grinch a la navidad, cuando el párroco anunció la actuación yo gruñí para mis adentros y me cruce de brazos, frustrada por tener que mantenerme cinco minutos más en aquel incómodo asiento de madera donde mi hermana golpeaba mi espinilla cada diez segundos por el simple gusto de fastidiarme. Algo normal en un día de la vida de Lucy Fabray.

Pero hay veces que, cuando menos te lo esperas, la vida te guarda una sorpresa; algo inesperado, un giro en tu día que hace que ese día no sea un día cualquiera el resto de las veces que piensas en él.

Creo firmemente que son esos días los que van creando el resto de tu vida, creo que firmemente que son esos días los que te convierten en lo que eres; esos días cualquieras, esos días inesperados.

Una pequeña niña morena de largo pelo negro y grandes ojos marrones apareció de la nada. Era extremadamente pequeña, a penas levantaba dos palmos del suelo e incluso tuvieron que bajarle el micrófono porque ni de puntillas llegaba para poder cantar sus notas. Tenía una boca grande, muy grande comparado con el resto de su rostro y una nariz también algo desmesurada que llamó mi atención de inmediato.

Yo por entonces no lo sabía pero esa nariz terminaría siendo una de mis partes favoritas de ella. Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas, ¿verdad?

Pero en aquel momento mi mente de cinco años solo pensó en lo extraña que era esa chica y en lo ridícula que se veía vestida con aquella falda de cuadros azules y rojos y aquel jersey blanco a juego con sus leotardos. Recuerdo pensar que tal vez a ella también le había regalado esa falda su abuela para fastidiarla, luego comprobé que simplemente las adoraba, y con el tiempo yo también comencé a amarlas, o más bien comencé a amar las piernas que esas faldas me permitían disfrutar.

No sé por qué Rachel estaba ese día allí, ellos jamás frecuentaban la iglesia a pesar de que Hiram era cristiano. Tal vez él mismo fue quien consiguió convencer al párroco para que pudiese cantar aquella mañana y así mostrar el talento de su pequeña hija. Él puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere, Rachel heredó esa útil cualidad sin duda.

Recuerdo que mi padre le susurró a mi madre _"Esa es la hija de los maricones"_ y yo, como no sabía lo que _"maricones" _significaba, supuse que era un gentilicio para algún lugar de las afueras, el condado de _Maricona_ o algo así. Tiempo después entendí que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser un gentilicio, resolviendo así de paso mi duda de dónde realmente estaba el condado de _Maricona_ porque definitivamente, después de consultarlo cientos de veces en mi Atlas, no aparecía por ningún lado.

Cuando la pequeña Rachel comenzó a cantar las primeras notas de White Christmas yo no lo supe pero ya me había enamorado de ella. Treinta segundos, solo eso le bastó para cambiar mi mundo por completo sin que yo siquiera supiese que lo había hecho.

Tal vez las mejores cosas de la vida suceden de esa manera, tal vez las cosas que merecen la pena pasan por tu vida sin que sepas que son importantes hasta que ya han pasado.

¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Solo era una niña de cinco años, no sabía lo que era el amor, no sabía lo que esa presión en mi pecho significaba, no entendí el motivo de por qué no pude quitar mis ojos de aquella niña de falda horrible y grandes ojos marrones durante toda la canción.

No lo sabía entonces, pero ese momento iba a marcar el resto de mi vida. Tres minutos de una simple canción de navidad en una iglesia, ¿cómo de absurdo puedo ser eso? Mucho, es _muy_ absurdo y cierto sin embargo.

Rachel terminó de cantar, sonrió con esa sonrisa que años más tarde odiaría y amaría a partes iguales y bajó dando un pequeño saltito de forma adorable.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a murmurar palabras de asombro ante la voz de la pequeña niña de los Berry pero yo no me moví; estaba congelada, hipnotizada, en un mundo paralelo donde solo se podía escuchar la dulce voz de la niña entonando esa canción que aún hoy a veces me sorprendo tarareando.

Sí, yo el Grinch en carne y hueso sigo cantando veintitrés años después una canción de navidad. Absurdo, pero os puedo asegurar que esta no es la cosa más absurda que he hecho _por_ o _debido a_ Rachel Berry.

"Papa, Lucy se ha quedado idiota." Murmuró mi hermana pasando su mano por mi rostro de un lado a otro sin recibir respuesta por mi parte.

Yo seguía mirando al frente, con la boca abierta, como si me hubiesen hecho una lobotomía, con esa misma cara que Finn ponía el noventa por cierto del tiempo ya estuviese feliz, triste o asustado. Esa cara era la mía en ese momento.

"¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada mi madre poniéndose de cuclillas y cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Eso me ayudó a reaccionar, volví al mundo de los mortales y odié a mi madre por traerme de vuelta. Mi pequeño universo era más divertido, allí aún podía disfrutar de la sonrisa y la voz de Rachel.

Yo asentí finalmente con la cabeza y mi madre se levantó, me sonrió y me tendió la mano para que la siguiese hasta la gran habitación dónde los miembros de la iglesia se reunieron para disfrutar de una pequeña comida con motivo de la inminente llegada de la navidad.

Odiaba esas reuniones, las odiaba porque mientras mi padre hablaba con otros importantes hombres de la iglesia, mi madre hablaba con otras buenas esposas de hombres importantes y mi hermana jugaba con las hijas de las esposas de los hombres importantes y yo me quedaba sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación, rezando por pasar inadvertida, pidiendo en silencio que por favor ningún niño se me acercara cantando esa ridícula canción sobre "Lucy Caboosey".

Era horrible, era la peor parte de ir a la iglesia, las insoportables reuniones.

Por lo tanto, cuando pasó media hora y mi madre estaba lo suficientemente entretenida con los cotilleos de Lima como para percatarse de mi presencia, me puse mi pequeño abrigo rojo, me escabullí entre la gente y salí fuera intentando alejarme de todo eso que tanto detestaba.

Siempre fui una chica solitaria, incluso en la escuela cuando era popular y estaba rodeada de gente seguí siendo solitaria. Ahora soy un poco menos, tal vez porque Jess es la persona más extrovertida que conozco y tiene amigos en cada rincón de San Francisco con los que me obliga reunirme, pero en el fondo creo que aún amo la soledad, me encanta el silencio y poder estar a solas con mis pensamientos y cuando era una niña de cinco años también me gustaba.

Me senté en uno de los columpios del parque contiguo a la iglesia y comencé a balancearme perdida en mi mundo. También siempre he sido una soñadora sin remedio, aunque esa parte de mí pocas personas han tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

Y una de esos pocos afortunados apareció de repente en el jardín con una largo abrigo amarillo y un sombrero blanco que prácticamente tapaba su cara por completo.

"¡Hola!" Me saludó alegremente sentándose en el columpio contiguo al mío. Ella comenzó a balancearse y yo me quedé perpleja mirándola sin poder mediar palabra.

No sabía lo que me pasaba, no sabía por qué esa niña tenía ese efecto en mí, aún hoy no sé porque es la única capaz de dejarme sin palabras y, muy a mi pesar, tampoco sé por qué mi armadura no funciona con ella. Tal vez Rachel es mi Kryptonita, mi talón de Aquiles, la única capaz de crear algún tipo de fisura en mi muro de hierro.

Pero ella tiene algo, un poder desconocido que me hace perder la cabeza, que me hace ser vulnerable, que me hace ser... no sé, ¿humana?

Yo me quedé mirándola embobada mientras ella seguía balanceándose alegremente y cuando se percató de mi observación descarada agaché rápidamente la cabeza intentando ocultar el rubor en mis mejillas.

Rachel sonrió y dejó de balancearse de repente para observarme también detenidamente. No sé lo que estaba mirando, no sé por qué se quedó cinco minutos en silencio escrutando mi rostro ni sé cómo fue capaz de mantenerse tanto tiempo callada pero lo hizo, y yo en ese momento solo quería cavar un lugar muy profundo dentro de la tierra y meterme en él, para siempre.

Como habéis podido comprobar era una niña tímida, _muy _tímida, y si a eso le sumamos que jamás en toda mi vida nadie me había mirado de esa manera, tan fijamente, de forma tan descarada y sin reservas, mi timidez se duplicó en un doscientos por cientos elevada a infinito y multiplicada por dos.

"Soy Rachel Berry." Me dijo finalmente terminada su observación con una gran sonrisa mientras me tendía su mano. "¿Y tú eres...?" Preguntó al ver mi falta de respuesta.

"Lucy." Dije en un susurró casi inaudible tapado por el cuello de mi abrigo dónde yo prácticamente tenía metida mi cabeza cual avestruz.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo. "Bonito nombre. ¿Por qué te llamas así?" Me preguntó.

Yo dudé unos minutos si debía contestar. Mis padres siempre me habían dicho que no debía hablar con desconocidos y aquella niña tenía realmente un aspecto extraño, no peligroso pero si tremendamente extraño. No era como el resto de los niños, de hecho si hubiese sido como el resto de los niños no se habría acercado a mí a no ser que escondido tras la espalda tuviese un batido de chocolate que echarme a la cara.

Los batidos de chocolate, creo que por eso aún hoy no soporto ni siquiera su olor.

"No te gusta mucho hablar, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó intentando buscar mi mirada clavada en mis zapatos negros con una pequeña mariposa en la parte superior. Yo negué con la cabeza y ella asintió con una sonrisa. "Yo hablo mucho, mis papas dicen que no he parado de hablar desde que tenía seis meses." Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. "Hablar es divertido, aunque si hay algo que me gusta más que hablar es cantar. ¿Tu cantas?" Me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo y ella comenzó a balancearse alegremente otra vez. "¡Cantar es genial! Deberías hacerlo. Cuando canto me siento... feliz. Ya sabes, como cuando es domingo, no tienes escuela y por la tarde vas al parque con tus papas y juegas con ellos. Es igual de divertido."

Yo no sabía si ir al parque con tus padres era algo divertido o no, nunca lo había hecho. Mis padres siempre estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando como para pasar tiempo con Frannie y conmigo, y cuando tenían tiempo preferían hacer grandes cenas en casa con sus amigos o íbamos al club de campo a pasar los sábados haciendo barbacoas y jugando al Bridge; bueno, ellos hacían barbacoas y jugaban al Bridge, yo solo me sentaba a la sombra de un árbol intentando darle forma a las nubes o soportaba las burlas de los otros niños intentando quitarme las trenzas.

No, no sabía lo divertido que era pasar tiempo con mis padres en el parque y por lo tanto no sabía si cantar podía ser divertido o no.

Pero al ver su rostro emocionado mientras me hablaba de todas esas canciones que cantaba, de los concursos que había ganado y de lo mucho que admiraba a Brabra Streisand quien al parecer era una de las mejores voces de la historia, o eso me dijo, supuse que realmente debía ser algo _muy_ divertido; nada podía provocar tal emoción en una niña de cinco años si no lo era.

Ella siguió hablando sin parar y yo la escuchaba atentamente mientras poco a poco me iba sintiendo más relajada, con frío y algo congelada en aquel columpio, pero más relajada. A los cinco minutos saqué la cabeza del cuello de mi abrigo, a los ocho dejé de mirar mis pies para mirar sus manos y a los diez finalmente tuve el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, o al menos a la nariz, mucho más de lo que había hecho desde que se sentó a mi lado.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí realmente cómoda con alguien, la primera vez que no tuve miedo de otro niño, la primera vez que otra persona que no fuese miembro directo de mi familia habló conmigo con un motivo más que insultarme o humillarme.

Rachel fue la primera vez de muchas cosas, tantas que no puedo numerarlas todas de forma rápida.

"A mi madre le gusta mucho _I Love Lucy_." Dije de la nada hablando por primera vez.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó confusa.

"Me... me has preguntado que... que por qué me llamo Lucy..." Tartamudeé jugando con mis manos nerviosamente. "Me llamo Lucy por _I love Lucy_."

"¿Si? ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta I love Lucy!" Gritó entusiasmada. Yo sonreí, su entusiasmo sin duda era contagioso.

Y después de eso seguimos hablando, tal vez durante horas o tal vez solo unos pocos minutos; perdí la cuenta del tiempo, el tiempo dejaba de ser cuantificable cuando ella estaba cerca.

Yo le conté todo sobre mí, o al menos todo lo que puede contar sobre sí misma una niña de cinco años.

Le conté sobre mi postre preferido, le conté sobre mi película de Disney favorita, le conté sobre mis cuentos, sobre mis historias, sobre ese mundo imaginario que creaba cada tarde en la parte trasera de mi jardín. También le conté sobre mi escondite, ese lugar del que nadie sabía y que yo ocultaba como si fuese el mayor de mis secretos. Y me sorprendí cuando hablé de ello porque no entendía que diablos hacía hablando con una completa desconocida sobre mi secreto más preciado.

Pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras salían de mi boca y yo tampoco quería detenerlas.

Era bueno poder hablar con alguien, era divertido. Tal vez esa era la sensación que Rachel describía cuando hablaba de ir al parque los domingos por la tarde con sus padres. Tal vez para mí hablar y estar con Rachel era como cantar, y yo me hubiese llevado toda mi vida hablando con ella desde ese momento porque jamás me hacía sentido tan...no sé... ¿libre?.

Desgraciadamente no pudo ser así.

Mis padres salieron a buscarme al jardín, visiblemente molestos, y me apartaron corriendo de ella. La miraban con desprecio, la miraban como si fuera un pequeño insecto cuya picadura era producto de una enfermedad mortal.

Yo les dije que quería quedarme, que me estaba divirtiendo, pero mi padre se opuso de inmediato. No entendí el motivo pero no le desobedecí, una niña buena siempre tenía que hacer lo que sus padres le ordenasen. Y yo era una niña buena, _tenía_ que ser una niña buena.

Mi madre me cogió del brazo llevándome hacia el coche. Rachel me dijo adiós con una sonrisa, yo le dije lo mismo con tristeza.

Y allí siguió, balanceándose alegremente mientras yo me iba alejando sin poder apartar mi mirada de ella.

Cuando subí al coche mi padre se giró y me miró enfadado. "No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella. Jamás. ¿Me oyes? Ella no es como nosotros, no quiero que te acerques a esa niña nunca más."

Recuerdo que tragué saliva y asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, siempre me dio miedo la mirada fija y desafiante de mi padre.

Pero no entendí nada. No entendí porque no quería que volviese a hablar con ella, no entendí porque no podía divertirme con la única chica que no quería tirar de mis coletas, levantar mi falda o insultarme por mis gafas de pasta. No lo entendía, pero tampoco lo cuestioné. ¿Qué podía decir? Solo era una niña de cinco años.

Llegamos a mi casa y yo subí a mi habitación para colorear mi gran libro de dibujos preguntándome si algún día vería de nuevo a la niña del abrigo amarillo y la sonrisa brillante.

Quien me iba a decir entonces que no solo volvería a verla sino que, esa misma niña, estaría ahora, veintitrés años después, frente a mí; mirándome fijamente, observándome en silencio de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquel día sentada en un columpio del jardín trasero de la iglesia.

Quién me iba a decir a mí que esa niña seguiría provocándome la misma parálisis y el mismo nerviosismo con veintiocho años que aquel veinticuatro de diciembre con cinco.

Quién me iba a decir todas las cosas que pasarían entre nosotras desde un momento hasta el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y por poner esta historia entre vuestras alertas y favoritos. Así da gusto volver! **

**El próximo capítulo será el jueves. Feliz día de Andalucía!**


	4. Cap 3: De repente, nada ha cambiado

**Capítulo 3**

**De repente, nada ha cambiado**

_"A veces te recordaba en sueños, te pensaba e intentaba imaginarte, pero ninguna de las imágenes que venían a mi mente hacían justicia a tu belleza."_

**Lunes, 13 de Septiembre de 2022**

"Q, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?" Escucho decir a Santana. "Por qué estás tardando tan-" Pero no termina su frase.

Puedo sentir su mirada, puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mi rostro que supongo que en estos momentos tendrá el aspecto de Sweeney Todd, y eso que mi tono de piel habitual no es precisamente el de Beyoncé.

"Espera Berry, te ayudo con eso." Dice acercándose a ella y tomando las tres cajas que aún tiene cogidas con dificultad. No sé cómo no se le han caído al suelo, ella al parecer tampoco contaba con mi presencia aquí, está absolutamente sin palabras y eso en el mundo de Rachel Berry no es algo que pase muy a menudo.

Britt anda detrás de Santana y toca mi hombro en señal de apoyo al pasar por mi lado para entrar en la casa.

Yo me quedo aún en el rellano sin saber qué hacer; sin saber si debo o no decir algo, sin saber si lo correcto sería saludarla como si nada o pedirle perdón por no haber querido saber de ella en todos estos años. Pero si le pido perdón por eso tal vez debería pedirle perdón por muchas otras cosas, creo que la palabra perdón no sería suficiente, creo que nadie ha hecho tanto daño a otra persona como yo se lo hice a Rachel Berry.

Pero eso es una larga historia, y todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto.

Estamos aquí, ahora. En el porche de la casa de Santana, como muchas otras veces, mirándonos quizás también como otras tantas.

Y de repente me doy cuenta, nada ha cambiado.

Y os aseguro que eso para mí no es el mejor de los descubrimientos.

Seguimos mirándonos, como si estuviésemos en una lucha silenciosa para ver quien retira la mirada primero.

Cara a cara. Solas, las dos.

Y ella gana, yo realmente no quiero estar ni un segundo más en esta situación. Solo quiero coger el coche y salir corriendo de nuevo para llegar a San Francisco mañana por la noche y acurrucarme con Tim viendo la última de David Lynch. Ahora visitar a mi madre no me parece tan mala idea, incluso tomar un café con Frannie para "ponernos al día" sería mejor que esto o nadar con tiburones o pasear entre lobos hambrientos quizás; cualquier cosa menos estar a solo unos pocos metros de ella.

¿Por qué? Lo había superado, Rachel era parte de mi pasado, ya no siento nada por ella.

Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que la vi, el día de la graduación, en la fiesta que Puck hizo para celebrar el final de nuestra vida tal y como la conocíamos. Esa noche marcó el punto y final a esta historia, esa noche fue mi última noche en Lima, esa noche fue la última vez de muchas otras cosas.

Y yo la había olvidado, a veces incluso me costaba recordar su rostro. Ella se había esfumado, no era nada, solo una mota de polvo en mi pasado, algo que formó parte de mi vida pero que jamás volvería a estar ahí. Un simple nombre en mis charlas sobre la secundaría, alguien más que dejé atrás cuando salí corriendo de aquí.

Un recuerdo, solo eso era ella.

O al menos eso me decía a mí misma cada noche.

A veces incluso pensaba que había sido un sueño, una mala jugada de mi cerebro como ese pequeño amigo imaginario al que llamé Peter porque siempre me resulto jodidamente parecido a Peter Pan.

Pero al parecer Rachel es real, no fue producto de mi imaginación, no fue solo una amiga imaginaria como Peter.

Rachel Berry existe.

Y yo no puedo evitar preguntarme si, tal vez, lo que se escribió aquella noche en casa de Puck no fue un punto y final sino solo tres puntos suspensivos.

Sé que debería de actuar como una persona adulta y enfrentar las cosas.

Sonreírle y preguntarle qué tal le ha ido, preguntarle si consiguió triunfar en Broadway como siempre había querido o si ha rodado alguna película. Preguntarle si ha grabado algún disco, si logró conocer a Brabra, si hizo finalmente ese dúo soñado con Patti Lupone. Preguntarle cosas que ya sé porque no voy a negar que he buscado su nombre en Google más de una vez, tal vez más de cien veces, estos años.

Sin embargo no lo hago.

Solo entro a la casa sin decirle nada y busco corriendo a Santana. Necesito respuestas, necesito saber que hace ella aquí.

San está en la mesa del salón, de nuevo mirando ramos, lo de esta chica es casi obsesivo.

"¿Qué hace Rachel aquí?" Le pregunto casi en un susurro para que ella no me escuche. Por suerte acaba de entrar en la cocina y está saludando a John y Gloria que sigue intentando meter al pobre hombre en esos pantalones que a estas alturas le habrán cortado la circulación de rodilla para abajo.

Me sorprende la cercanía con la que está hablando con ellos, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Vale, técnicamente los conoce desde siempre pero su relación con ellos no es la misma que la mía y creo que debe de haber algún grado alto de confianza entre ellos para que Rachel vea a John con sus calzoncillos del pato Donald.

"Ella también está invitada Q, ya te lo dije." Me contesta San sin levantar la vista de los catálogos.

Sé lo que está haciendo, y no me gusta en absoluto.

"Sí, me lo dijiste pero aún queda una semana. Ella es una persona ocupada, creía que llegaría el domingo por la mañana directamente para la ceremonia."

"Pues como ves no es así, ella está aquí."

Yo giro los ojos y levanto su rostro para mirarla fijamente. Está nerviosa, puedo verlo, me está ocultando algo y quiero saber que es.

"San... ¿Tienes algo que contarme?" Ella titubea y vuelve de nuevo la vista a los catálogos pero yo vuelvo a coger su rostro. "¿Qué está pasando?" Le pregunto esta vez con más contundencia. No me gusta no saber qué pasa, no me gusta ser la única en esta casa que al parecer encuentra extraña la presencia de Rachel.

"Bueno ella... ella es... ella está..."

"Deja de balbucear como una idiota y dime que cojones está pasando." Le interrumpo bruscamente. Está no soy yo, es otra la que está hablando por mí, es la Quinn Fabray de quince años capitana de las animadoras.

Santana lo sabe, y por eso se cruza de brazos y vuelve a ser la Santana de quince años perra fría sin escrúpulos. Es una vuelta al pasado, solo falta Britt intentando mediar entre las dos diciendo _"Parad la violencia"_

"Rachel nos está ayudando con la boda." Responde finalmente.

Yo la miro confusa. "¿A qué te refieres con ayudando?"

Ella se muerde el labio inferior y vuelve la vista a sus catálogos. "¡Vaya este me gusta! ¿No te parece el indicado?" Exclama de repente señalándome un ramo de orquídeas blancas.

Sí, realmente es precioso, pero ese no es el tema que nos concierne ahora.

"¡Deja el jodido ramo!" Exclamo con frustración cerrando el catálogo. Tal vez demasiado fuerte porque Gloria asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Todo bien chicas?" Pregunta

"Sí mama, todo bien." Contesta Santana forzando una sonrisa. Yo ni lo intento, si pretendiera sonreir en este momento lo más cercano que lograría sería una mueca extraña a lo Joker.

Gloria asiente y vuelve a su labor. Tal vez en algún momento de este siglo consiga que John entre en esos pantalones.

"Q, ¿quieres calmarte?" Susurra Santana mirándome fijamente. "No querrás que Rachel nos escuche, ¿verdad? Ya has hecho el ridículo lo suficiente mirándola como si fuese la jodida aparición de Michael Jackson."

Yo abro la boca para responder pero no puedo decir nada. Tiene razón.

"¿En qué os está ayudando Rachel?" Le pregunto de nuevo, esta vez en voz muy baja intentando parecer un poco menos ansiosa. Sin embargo no creo que lo consiga, tampoco me importa llegados a este punto.

"Como regalo ella nos ha ofrecido ser la encargada de preparar la boda. Al parecer es adicta a la revista Novias de hoy o algo así. Ha pasado estás dos semanas con nosotras ayudándonos con los preparativos." Me dice finalmente.

"¿Qué?" Exclamo de nuevo con un tono demasiado alto. Santana me mira fulminante y yo bajo la voz. "¿Desde cuándo Rachel planifica bodas? Es más, ¿desde cuándo has vuelto a hablar con Rachel? Porque en todo este tiempo no me has hablado de ella en absoluto."

"Tú tampoco me has preguntado." Se defiende.

Yo gruño por la frustración, Santana siempre tiene replica para todo.

"¿Crees que me hace feliz que Berry ande por aquí dando órdenes sobre mi boda?" Me susurra frustrada frunciendo el ceño. "No la soporto, me está volviendo loca. Lleva una semana despertándome a las seis de la mañana para ir a buscar la tarta perfecta. ¿Crees que me importa algo el jodido ramo? A mí me da igual, podría casarme con un ramo hecho de puerro y apio, pero sé que si no lo elijo bien ella se pondrá histérica o a llorar porque jamás podremos llegar a tiempo. Está completamente loca, incluso se empeñó en que las invitaciones fuesen de seda natural importadas de China."

"Ya me extrañaba a mí que eso fuese cosa tuya, era demasiado sofisticado." Le interrumpo.

Ella abra la boca ofendida. "Perdona pero yo puedo ser muy sofisticada si quiero."

"¡Oh por favor, Santana! Eres tan sofisticada como un camionero de Kansas." Exclamo. "Pero no intentes cambiar de tema, no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto. ¿No crees que el hecho de que Rachel sea quien está planificando _tu_ boda es algo que _yo_ como dama de honor principal y tu mejor amiga debía saber?"

"Sabía que si te lo decía no querrías venir hasta el día de la ceremonia y yo necesito a mi mejor amiga en estos momentos Q." Yo no respondo, probablemente tenga razón. "Dios sabe que tú eres la única que puede pararle los pies a Berry y ella está descontrolada por completo."

"¡Santana!" Grita Rachel desde la cocina asomando la cabeza. "Necesito que vengas un momento, te he traído el catálogo de centros de mesa para que le eches un vistazo."

"¿No elegimos ya los centros de mesa?" Le pregunta Santana con voz cansada frunciendo el ceño. "Nos llevo tres días pero lo elegimos."

"Si pero esos no eran los adecuados, no quedan bien con el nuevo color de las servilletas."

Puedo sentir como Santana va a echar fuego por la boca. Tengo miedo por Rachel, realmente siendo lástima por ella ahora mismo. Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera. Está apretando los puños y eso no es una buena señal en San, creo que sus ojos van a comenzar a disparar rayos láser de un momento a otro como Cíclope.

Tal vez deba llamar al 911 o a los bomberos o a las fuerzas especiales, nunca se sabe cómo podría terminar un ataque de ira de Santana López, tal vez un tanque no sea suficiente para detenerla.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, ella solo coge aire y asiente. "De acuerdo Berry, dentro de un minuto estoy allí."

Rachel asiente satisfecha con una sonrisa y me da una rápida mirada antes de volver de nuevo a la cocina.

Yo miro sorprendida a Santana y ella frunce el ceño. "Ni se te ocurra decir nada." Me dice levantando el dedo de forma amenazante.

No puedo evitar esta oportunidad de burlarme de ella como venganza por haberme ocultado que Rachel estaba ya en Lima, y preparando su boda nada menos. "¿Ahora te dejas manejar por el hobbit, Santana?" Le digo con sorna.

"Yo no me dejo manejar por nadie." Me dice cruzándose de brazos.

"Dentro de un minuto estoy allí Berry." La imito.

"Cállate." Dice golpeándome el hombro con uno de los pesados catálogos. Yo no puedo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. "Ella no está pasando por un buen momento. ¿Vale? No soy un monstruo, no quiero hacerla sentir mal."

Mi sonrisa se borra de inmediato. "¿Por qué no está pasando un buen momento? ¿Qué le pasa?" Le pregunto, tal vez demasiado ansiosa, tal vez demasiado desesperada por saber, tal vez he perdido todas mis jodidas capacidades de tapar sentimientos en el mismo momento en que Rachel entró en esta casa.

Como siempre.

"No es cosa mía hablar sobre ello Quinn, es algo personal. Además si te lo cuento puede que lo que prepare para el sábado sea mi funeral y no mi boda por lo que no, no pienso decirte nada. Berry siempre me dio más miedo que tú."

"¿Perdona?"

"Lo siento pero tengo unos centros de mesa que escoger." Me responde escabulléndose descaradamente hacia la cocina.

"¡Santana!" La llamo; pero no sirve de nada, ya ha llegado a la cocina, ella es la ficha de parchís roja y está en casa.

Zorra.

* * *

><p>Toda esta situación me es extrañamente familiar. Tal vez al pasar por Lima he cruzado una grieta en el tiempo y de repente estoy de nuevo en el 2010. Todo es como entonces, todo parece no haber cambiado, esta situación me recuerda a esas comidas que hacíamos en casa de los López los domingos de aquel maravilloso otoño.<p>

¿Habéis pasado una época de vuestra vida que recordáis como la mejor? Puede pasar el tiempo, puedes vivir miles de épocas más, puedes viajar, conocer mundo, conocer gente, experimentar, pero sin embargo esa época sigue estando en el primer puesto de tu lista.

Para mí ese primer puesto es para aquel otoño, para esos meses en los que por primera vez en mi vida conocí la verdadera felicidad.

No la felicidad cliché, no iba saltando todo el día por un prado verde lleno de margaritas y flores silvestres, pero era feliz, era jodidamente feliz y lo era porque realmente conseguí no pensar por un tiempo en las consecuencias de mis actos. Solo hacía las cosas, solo actuaba, solo disfrutaba.

Y todo era tan inocente, puro, básico. No había drama, no había dobles intenciones, solo éramos cuatro chicas que acababan de comenzar su tercer año de instituto y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo hasta los exámenes del primer semestre.

Esos domingos en esta casa eran la mejor parte de la semana. Tomábamos pizza, veíamos películas hasta que nos dolían los ojos y luego Santana y yo discutíamos o Britt nos contaba como Lord Tubbington había estado registrando en el cajón de su ropa interior o Rachel nos deleitaba con uno de sus grandes monólogos sobre por qué el Red Bull era tremendamente perjudicial para la salud.

Teníamos dieciséis años y éramos realmente felices.

Esa es la diferencia, ese es el pequeño detalle por lo que sé que mi viejo Chevrolet del 66 no se ha convertido desgraciadamente en una máquina del tiempo. No somos felices, bueno mejor dicho, yo no soy feliz, o al menos no lo feliz que era en aquel entonces.

Y también sé que no he vuelto a aquel otoño porque no estamos hablando sobre el último cotilleo de la escuela o comentando como de aterrador ha sido el entrenamiento con Sue Sylvester. No, no estamos hablando de eso. Estamos hablando de la boda de Brittany y Santana, bueno en realidad Rachel está hablando de la boda de Brittany y Santana mientras todos en la mesa intentan prestarle atención aunque perdieron el foco la primera media hora en la que estuvo hablando de la diferencia entre el violeta y el malva para los vestidos de las damas de honor.

Pobre, ella no sabe que de ninguna manera voy a ir vestida de malva o violeta o cualquier jodida tonalidad del morado en la boda.

"Santana tengo que felicitarte, este risotto vegetariano está riquísimo, uno de los mejores que he probado." Dice Rachel finalmente hablando de algo que no tiene que ver con tartas, ramilletes o pruebas de catering para el banquete.

"Bueno... Realmente lo ha hecho Quinn, yo solo casi pierdo un dedo cortando los pimientos." Reconoce Santana visiblemente dolida en su orgullo.

Un silencio incómodo se cierne sobre la mesa y aunque yo tengo la vista fija sobre mi plato mientras cojo un poco del arroz con mi cuchara puedo sentir todas las miradas clavadas en mi nuca, puedo sentir los ojos de Rachel mirándome fijamente.

"Te ha salido delicioso Quinn." Dice volviendo de nuevo la vista a su plato.

"Gracias." Susurro sin mirarla.

Es el primer intercambio de frases que hemos tenido desde que llegó hace dos horas. Lo primero que nos decimos desde hace diez años y es sobre un jodido risotto que realmente no me ha salido tan bien como suele hacerlo debido a la brillante contribución de Santana y el medio kilo de arroz que quedó esparcido por el suelo para placer de Ringo.

Esto no es lo que yo imaginaba, no era el intercambio de frases que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en cómo sería mi reencuentro con ella.

En mi cabeza todo era mucho más dramático y emotivo, un dialogo con clara influencia de las películas románticas que Jess me obliga a ver, un intercambio de miradas llena de sonrisas con un gran monólogo de disculpa por mi parte que finalmente culmina en un gran abrazo, a veces en un largo beso, para luego estar juntas de nuevo. Como amigas, como amantes, como novias, qué más da, la cuestión es que terminamos juntas de alguna manera.

Sin embargo un comentario vacio sobre el risotto no creo que consiga unirnos de nuevo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

¿Quiero que así sea? No lo sé, realmente en este momento no puedo poner mis ideas de forma ordenada.

Terminamos de comer y, mientras Santana y Rachel terminan de elegir el maldito ramo, Britt y yo fregamos los platos. Gloria ha salido con John a solucionar el problema con el esmoquin, después de tres horas desistieron de intentar que entrara en los pantalones.

Friego distraída mientras observo por la ventana de la cocina como los chicos comienzan a preparar el jardín para la ceremonia. No sé en qué momento Santana tuvo la idea de celebrar la boda en su propia casa, es una completa locura. Todo está patas arriba; el salón está lleno de cajas, el jardín ahora mismo está siendo duramente tratado por los trabajadores que ya han destrozado tres rosales intentando montar la gran carpa dónde se celebrará el banquete y la casa está repleta de gente, hay momentos en los que dudo si estoy en la residencia de los López o en la Casa Blanca durante un meeting político.

Todo esto solo es porque Britt quería celebrarlo aquí, en esta casa, en el jardín, dónde al parecer las dos se dieron su primer beso a la tierna edad de catorce años una de esas noches en las que acampábamos bajo las estrellas creyéndonos grandes exploradoras. Por suerte yo esa noche no estaba allí, hubiese muerto de un ataque de hipoglucemia si hubiese visto a mis dos mejores amigas haciendo algo tan "pecaminoso". A veces me resulta gracioso recordar cómo era yo por ese entonces, mucho más si pienso que el número de chicas con las que he estado tal vez cuadruplica al de chicos. Quizás más, tampoco llevo la cuenta.

Por entonces yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo entre las dos. Sí, sabía que estaban muy unidas y que prácticamente esas noches de acampada eran una escusa para dormir la una al lado de la otra y también más de una mañana al despertar las vi abrazadas durmiendo plácidamente, pero por nada del mundo imaginaba que estuviesen juntas.

¿Cómo iba imaginar que mis dos mejores amigas terminarían casándose entre ellas? ¿Cómo imaginar que a Santana, quien se había acostado con todos los chicos del instituto excepto Kurt y Jacob Ben Israel, le gustaban las chicas? ¿Cómo imaginar que a mí misma me gustaban las chicas?

La vida da muchas vueltas.

Y este último comentario es por completo el de una mujer de ochenta años balanceándose en la mecedora de su porche con sus dos gatos entre los brazos.

"Q." Me dice Britt mientras juega entre sus dedos con la espuma.

"¿Si?"

"¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callada." Me dice buscando mi mirada.

Yo niego con una sonrisa. "No, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando." Respondo enjuagando uno de los vasos y poniéndolo con el resto.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" Me pregunta con curiosidad.

"Recordaba nuestras noches de acampada en el jardín."

"¡Eran geniales!" Exclama entusiasmada salpicándome de paso con la espuma de sus manos. "Contábamos historias de miedo, escuchábamos a los Back Street Boys mientras hacíamos los test del Cosmo y luego, por la noche, cuando tu dormías, Santana y yo compartíamos dulces besos de señora." Recuerda con ojos soñadores.

Lo sabía, sabía que las muy cerdas hacían _eso_ mientras yo dormía a solo un metro de ellas. Eran como conejos, incontables son las veces que tenía que esperarlas fuera en el coche a la salida del entrenamiento mientras ellas se daban una ducha juntas.

Eso no ha cambiado, el tiempo que vivimos juntas tuve que ponerme The Cardigans a toda voz en mis auriculares si no quería escuchar sus _ruidos nocturnos_.

"¿Qué te ha parecido ver a Rachel de nuevo?" Me pregunta de la nada sentándose encima de la encimera y comiendo su tercer helado de chocolate desde que terminó el almuerzo. Esta chica es un pozo sin fondo, no puede estar más de treinta minutos sin nada en la boca.

Vale, quizás esto ha sonado mal, me refiero a que es una engullidora de comida insaciable.

La pregunta me pilla con la guardia baja, todas las preguntas de Brittany suelen hacerlo. A ella no le importa ir directa al grano, no necesita tantear el terreno para tocar un tema incómodo, Britt jamás se anda con rodeos.

Quizás eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, aunque quizás ahora esa cualidad no me agrada tanto.

"Confuso supongo." Respondo con un tono lo más neutral posible mientras termino de colocar los últimos cubiertos en el escurridor.

"Está muy guapa, ¿verdad?" Me dice chupando la cucharilla como si ese helado fuese el manjar más delicioso que ha tomado en su vida.

Yo me giro y observo a Rachel en silencio. Está discutiendo con Santana sobre por qué un ramo de margaritas jamás podría ser un ramo de novias adecuado. San resopla agotada, no puedo entender como llevan dos semanas juntas sin terminar en Urgencias o en uno de esos programas de sucesos. Son absolutamente incompatibles, jamás llegaran a un acuerdo y lo peor de todo, ninguna cederá para llegar a un acuerdo.

Rachel parece cambiada. Más adulta, más madura, más cansada quizás. Lleva unos simples vaqueros y una camisa blanca sencilla. Su pelo sigue siendo largo pero en estos momentos está recogido en un desordenado moño anudado con un lápiz. Esto le da un aspecto informal pero los pequeños rizos cayendo por su rostro la hacen parecer tremendamente sexy, bueno ella es siempre tremendamente sexy, si alguien puede ser sexy con un jersey de animales puede serlo con cualquier cosa.

Está tal y como la recordaba pero distinta al mismo tiempo, han pasado diez años, supongo que es algo normal. Su postura es más rígida, su mirada es tal vez menos brillante, su sonrisa tal vez parece un poco más triste y yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué.

"¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?" Le pregunto a Britt dejando de mirarla, realmente en estos momentos me siento como un jodido acosador que observa a su presa en silencio. "Santana me ha dicho que no está pasando por un buen momento, ¿qué le pasa?"

Britt se muerde el labio inferior y rebaña el contenido de su vaso de helado. "No puedo contártelo Quinn, se lo prometí a Rachel."

"¿Y por qué te hizo prometer eso?"

Ella se encoje de hombros. "No lo sé, pero fue muy explícita en ese punto. "No le digas nada a Quinn sobre esto Brittany" Y después hicimos una promesa de meñiques y yo no puedo romper una promesa de meñiques Q." Me contesta con seriedad.

Frunzo el ceño, no me gusta no saber, no me gusta que mis amigas apoyen más a Rachel que a mí. Vale, ella también es su amiga pero yo llegué antes, supongo que eso me da algún tipo de prioridad, ¿no?

Pues no, al parecer no, y yo no insisto porque sé perfectamente que una promesa de meñiques en el mundo de Brittany significa algo sagrado, ni siquiera una tonelada de helado de chocolate podría conseguir que la rompiese. Es una especie de código de honor para ella.

_Maldita promesa de meñiques_.

"¡Chicas venid! ¡Necesito ayuda!" Grita Santana.

Brittany salta corriendo de la encimera, yo la sigo, pero me quedo completamente parada cuando llego al salón.

Todo estaba bien hace cinco minutos, ahora Rachel está desmayada en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana me iba a ser imposible subir el capítulo por eso he adelantado el día de actualización. Mejor, ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado :) <strong>**El próximo será el domingo. **

**Por cierto me he hecho un Twitter. CatCaitling. Si tenéis alguna pregunta ahí podréis encontrarme :D**

****Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, no me esperaba una respuesta tan buena. De verdad GRACIAS. **Much Love!**


	5. Cap 4: El desesperado reino del amor

**Capítulo 4**

**El desesperado reino del amor**

_"Somos tú y yo y un millón de cosas en el medio que nos separan."_

**Lunes, 13 de Septiembre de 2022**

"¡Quinn!" Escucho de fondo gritar a Santana. Su voz suena lejana, a miles de kilómetros, como si de repente me hubiese sumido en la más completa de las oscuridades y ahora alguien me estuviese gritando para que corriese hacia la luz. Por fin reacciono y la miró confusa, completamente en blanco. "¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Trae agua! ¡Corre!"

Yo asiento con rapidez saliendo por fin de mi ensimismamiento. Había estado ida, ¿cuánto? ¿diez? ¿veinte minutos? ¿dos meses? ¿un año? No lo sé, a veces navego en mi mundo sin darme cuenta del día en el que vivo. Jess dice que siempre tengo la cabeza en las nubes porque soy una soñadora sin remedio, como esos artistas románticos del siglo XVIII, yo simplemente creo que estoy un poco chiflada.

Corro hacia la cocina con las manos un poco temblorosas por los nervios y echo agua en el vaso. No entiendo lo que está pasando, no sé lo que le ocurre a Rachel, no sé si debería preocuparme tanto.

¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que debo preocuparme, es Rachel. _Mi_ Rachel, bueno mi _antigua_ Rachel. El hecho de que se haya desmayado es razón de más para crisparme los nervios.

Llego al salón de nuevo y le tiendo el vaso de agua a Santana. Ella no tiene una mejor idea para despertarla que tirarle el vaso por la cara.

Sus métodos nunca han sido muy ortodoxos.

"¡San!¿Qué demonios haces?"

"¿Y tú qué crees? ¡Despertarla!" Refunfuña.

"¿Tirándole un vaso de agua en la cara?" Le reprocho frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué crees que es? ¿Un geranio? Crees que porque le eches agua va a despertar de-"

"¿Dónde estoy?" Susurra desorientada Rachel.

Santana me mira alzando las cejas con sorna. Triunfante. Sabiendo que ha ganado.

Perfecto. Rachel tiene que hacerme quedar mal incluso despertándose después de un desmayo. La cuestión es fastidiarme.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunta intentando ponerse en posición vertical con dificultad. Santana y Brittany la ayudan a levantarse y la sientan en el sofá.

"Estabas gritándome sobre ese estúpido ramo de margaritas cuando de repente te pusiste casi tan pálida como Q y caíste al suelo. Por suerte soy una chica con reflejos, si no ahora tu horrible cara estaría estampada contra el suelo." Se burla Santana.

Es su manera de romper el hilo. En su tono puedo saber perfectamente que estaba preocupada por ella, aún puedo notarlo en la forma con la que mira en silencio a Britt.

Siento que me falta una pieza del puzzle, algo que yo no sé y que debería saber si quiero poder entender todo lo que ha pasado en esta casa en las cuatro horas transcurridas desde que Rachel llegó. Odio los puzles, nunca he tenido la paciencia suficiente para esperar a verlos completos, siempre quería saber cuál era el paisaje que escondía esas mil piezas sin tener que pasarme horas y horas intentando encajarlas.

Con esta situación me ocurre lo mismo, no quiero seguir probando piezas para ver si encajan, simplemente quiero ver como es el jodido paisaje.

"Rach, tal vez hoy has tenido muchas emociones. Podrías tomarte una de esas pastillas y relajarte un poco." Le susurra Brittany.

¿Pastillas? ¿Desde cuándo Rachel toma pastillas?

"No. Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un simple mareo." Le dice Rachel aún algo aturdida

"¿Un simple mareo? ¡Te has caído redonda por amor de dios!" Le reprocha Santana. "Deberías de-"

"He dicho que no. ¿De acuerdo?" Le interrumpe bruscamente. "Solo ha sido un simple mareo." Repite poniéndose finalmente erguida en el sillón y levantándose de repente. "Y por cierto la próxima vez que quieras despertarme Santana, hazlo de otra manera que no sea echándome un vaso de agua helada en la cara. ¡Estoy empapada! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta camisa? ¡Es de seda italiana!"

Santana abre la boca ofendida y entrecierra los ojos. "Lo tendré en cuenta. La próxima vez quizás te tire encima algo más caliente... ¿qué tal aceite hirviendo?" Le espeta poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Rachel la mira fijamente y Santana la observa en silencio. Me siento como si estuviese frente a una de esas escenas de películas del oeste dónde el vaquero bueno y el vaquero malo se enfrentan por fin frente a todo el pueblo. Solo falta la gran bola de paja cruzando por el salón. Si consideramos a Ringo como una bola de paja entonces estamos en el punto exacto del enfrentamiento.

Por suerte Brittany sabe cómo manejar la situación antes de que comience el duelo a vida o muerte.

"Chicas. Parad. Por favor." Pide poniéndose en medio de las dos. "Rach, sube arriba, ponte algo seco y luego sal al jardín. Los chicos creo que están poniendo la carpa en la zona derecha."

"¿Qué? ¡Les dije claramente que la carpa iba en la zona izquierda! ¡Inútiles! ¡No saben hacer nada bien!" Escucho decir a Rachel, o eso creo porque ya está como una bala subiendo las escaleras. Parece que el aturdimiento después de varios minutos inconsciente no va con ella, su energía al parecer está hecha a prueba de desmayos.

Y yo no sé que ha sido lo más confuso de esta situación. Si el desmayo de Rachel, la preocupación de Santana, el enfado de Rachel por ver mojada su camisa de seda italiana o que haya sido Britt quien ha tomado tan fácilmente el control de la situación.

De todas formas todo ha sido muy extraño desde que llegué, empiezo a creer que estoy siendo víctima de una broma de cámara oculta y que dentro de poco Carmen Electra me dirá que sonría a la cámara para saludar a todas los hogares de América.

Brittany susurra un par de cosas al oído de Santana y esta parece mucho más tranquila, incluso está sonriendo pícaramente; supongo que lo que escucha no es algo que _yo_ deba escuchar, al menos no de los labios de Britt.

Intento preguntarle a Santana sobre lo que acaba de pasar pero Brittany niega con la cabeza haciéndome ver que no es un buen momento.

Decido dejarlo pasar, al menos por ahora.

* * *

><p>Tal vez hoy ha sido uno de los días más largos de toda mi vida, y eso lo dice alguien que ha tenido que soportar entrenamientos de catorce horas con Sue Sylvester y largas clases soporíferas sobre el mercado de valores y la economía capitalista.<p>

Yo pensaba que una boda era algo bonito y romántico, un día para recordar el resto de tu vida, un acontecimiento capaz de hacerte feliz solo con ver una foto o escuchar esa canción que pusieron para abrir el baile. Yo pensaba que una boda era algo hermoso, hasta hoy.

No lo es, no es algo bonito y romántico, una boda es una completa locura; al menos si Rachel Berry es la encargada de organizarla.

Ella está más que recuperada de su desmayo repentino en el salón de esta tarde, o al menos todo lo recuperada que debe estar una persona para pasarse cuatro horas gritándole a unos pobres trabajadores que solo intentan poner una maldita carpa en el jardín.

Incontables son las veces en las que han tenido que comenzar de nuevo porque la carpa no estaba en el lugar indicado, incontables son las veces en las que el jefe ha discutido con Rachel teniendo que intervenir de nuevo Brittany para calmar la situación, incontables son los rosales que han muerto por el camino.

Pero, finalmente, la carpa está puesta, los chicos se han marchado y después de una rápida cena y un exhaustivo planning sobre lo que nos espera mañana este horrible día ya ha terminado.

Ya solo faltan seis. Un día menos de locura.

Pensaba que esta semana iba a ser mi primera semana de vacaciones en cuatro años, al parecer me equivocaba.

Esto no son unas vacaciones, esto es una tortura.

No solo por la planificación de la boda, no solo por las mil y una personas que pasan cada dos segundos por esta casa con distintos tipos de vajillas, manteles, mesas o catálogos de fotos de futuros fotógrafos que podrían ser los elegidos para inmortalizar el gran momento. Tampoco por el incesante sonido de ese maldito teléfono de Rachel con la canción principal de Les Miserables que ya tengo taladrada en mi cabeza, ni siquiera por ese ridículo maquillador amigo de Rachel con el pelo rosa chicle, Claud, que ha venido al parecer expresamente desde Nueva York solo para tomarnos el tono de piel y así saber cuál es el tipo de maquillaje más adecuado para cada una.

No, no es solo una tortura por eso. Es una tortura porque es Septiembre, porque hace una de las semanas más calurosas en Lima desde que tengo uso de razón y porque, por desgracia, Rachel sigue siendo una completa alérgica a los malditos pantalones largos. Yo esperaba que esto hubiese cambiado con el tiempo, al parecer también me equivocaba.

Me equivoco mucho últimamente, creo que tendré que dejar de creer en mi instinto.

Lo mejor de que este día haya llegado a su fin es que, por suerte, ella se irá y yo ahora podré disfrutar de un tiempo de descanso.

Creo que hoy he cumplido, me lo merezco.

"Santana. No olvides que mañana es la última prueba de tu traje de novias." Escucho a Rachel.

¿Cómo va a olvidarlo? No ha parado de repetirlo desde hace una hora, incluso lo ha escrito en la pizarra de cosas por hacer que tiene colocada en la cocina dónde va colocando cada una de las estrategias y pasos a seguir hasta el domingo.

A veces dudo si estamos preparando una boda o un robo a un banco de Las Vegas como George Clooney en Ocean's Eleven.

Santana asiente sin prestarle mucha atención tirada en el sofá con Brittany que duerme plácidamente apoyada en su hombro. Ella también ha tenido un largo día, no sé cómo ha sobrevivido haciendo de mediadora entre estas dos tigresas de la sabana africana durante dos semanas. Todos mis respetos por Britt.

"De acuerdo Rachel. Hasta mañana." Le dice Santana sin apartar la vista de un documental de hormigas en el Amazonas que Brittany había encontrado tremendamente interesante. Yo no encuentro nada interesante en ello por lo que solo estoy intercambiando correos con Jess preguntándole como ha ido el día en la oficina mientras Ringo duerme cómodamente apoyado en mi pierna.

Quién sabe, quizás el edificio ha salido ardiendo y tengo que volar urgentemente a San Francisco. Sería una verdadera putada.

O una completa bendición.

"Buenas noches Santana. Buenas noches Quinn." Escucho decir a Rachel tras de mí.

Me sorprendo. Es la segunda vez que se dirige a mí en todo el día. Bueno la tercera, la segunda fue para ordenarme que sacara al maldito chucho del jardín cuando Ringo no encontró mejor lugar para hacer sus necesidades que encima de la blanca tela de cashmere que en teoría iba a cubrir uno de los laterales de la carpa, ahora dudo mucho que cubra algo más que el contendor de la basura.

Adoro a este perro.

Yo me giro esperando ver a Rachel marcharse por la puerta pero mis esperanzas se ven hechas añicos cuando la veo con el pelo suelto al hombro y un camisón rosa ridículo de encajes subiendo por las escaleras hacia la parte superior de la casa.

Abro la boca estupefacta.

No entiendo lo que está pasando.

O tal vez simplemente no quiero entenderlo.

Miro a Santana.

"Dime que no es cierto." Susurro para no despertar a Britt.

"No es cierto." Responde sin quitar la vista de las estúpidas hormigas carnívoras que ahora luchan por comerse una cebra. Este documental no es realista, eso jamás podría pasar. Creo que Discovery Channel a veces tiene documentales de ciencia ficción dirigidos por Spielberg.

"¡No te burles de mí! ¿Rachel está durmiendo aquí?" Le pregunto.

"Como puedes observar por su ridículo camisón de Sissi emperatriz sí, ella está durmiendo aquí."

"¡San!" Protestó despertando a Ringo de paso. Este me mira fulminantemente y se va a la otra esquina del sofá enfadado.

Nunca tuvo muy buen despertar, será porque los perros siempre se parecen a sus dueños.

"¿Pretendes que pase una semana durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que ella?" Le reprocho infantilmente.

"¡Oh vamos Q!" Exclama Santana. Britt se mueve en su regazo y ella acaricia su pelo haciendo que descanse de nuevo plácidamente. "No es la primera vez, es más, tú y Berry habéis hecho muchas otras cosas bajo el mismo techo." Me espeta frunciendo el ceño en un tono más bajo.

Yo entrecierro los ojos. "Eso fue hace años y yo ahora no puedo... no quiero compartir tanto tiempo con ella, ¿entiendes?" Protesto cruzándome de brazos.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿La dejo durmiendo bajo la carpa del jardín?"

"¿Porqué no se queda con sus padres? Ella no es miembro de la familia Monster, tiene un hogar confortable donde dormir."

"Sus padres ya no viven aquí. Se jubilaron hace dos años, vendieron la casa y con el dinero están recorriendo el mundo a lo Willy Foog. Creo que ahora están en un retiro espiritual en la India. Ya sabes en esos sitios donde tienes que andar descalzo todo el día, no te dejan ducharte y todo es paz, amor y naturaleza celestial."

Los conocimientos de Santana sobre lo que se hace en un retiro espiritual en la India son bastante escasos, tampoco es que yo tenga muchos, solo lo poco que pude ver en "Come, reza y ama" pero creo que Julia Robert sí se duchaba.

Enfoque. No puedo consentir que Rachel se quede aquí esta semana.

Tengo que pensar en algo.

"Bueno, ¿y por qué no se queda en casa de Britt?" Digo triunfante, contenta por poder encontrar una opción que impida esta situación tan absurda, extraña e incómoda a partes iguales.

"¿Estás de broma? Toda la familia holandesa de Brittany está allí, han venido expresamente para la boda. Tendrías que verlos bailando la Minoesjka, sobre todo a su tía Jetta cuyo bigote podría servirme perfectamente como alfombrilla para el baño."

Yo frunzo el ceño, por la situación y por la imagen de un bigote haciendo de alfombrilla de baño bajo mis pies.

Repugnante.

"No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto, si el hecho de que ella estuviese el día de tu boda me ponía nerviosa, ¿cómo piensas que estoy sabiendo que tendré que pasar una semana a su lado?" Resoplo con amargura.

Santana se encoge de hombros. "Quién sabe, tal vez todo esto traiga algo bueno."

"Lo dudo." Murmuro

"Aún así no te queda otra." Sentencia. "Me voy a la cama y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Como dama de honor principal debes estar en mi prueba final del vestido y te aseguro que a las seis de la mañana Rachel ya estará con las pilas recargadas. Esa chica es incansable, creo que debería disminuir el consumo de café."

Estupendo. Una prueba de vestido con Rachel y Santana. Lo que me faltaba. Y sin Britt haciendo de mediadora. Un sueño hecho realidad.

"Vamos B. Tenemos que ir a la cama." Le susurra Santana agarrándola cariñosamente del brazo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es la boda?" Murmura Brittany aún dormida.

"No, aún no es la boda."

"Podríamos comprarle un esmoquin a Lord Tubbington, creo que estaría muy guapo con él."

"Hablaremos de eso mañana." Sonríe Santana cogiendo su mano y subiéndola por las escaleras. "Buenas noches Q."

Yo gruño como respuesta, suspiro con pesadez, dejo mi portátil en la mesa y me recuesto en el sofá con la vista fija en el techo.

Sabía que la vuelta a Lima no sería fácil, sabía que volver al pasado no sería fácil, sabía que volver a ver a Rachel a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado no sería fácil, pero jamás pensé que podría ser tan jodidamente complicado.

Yo esperaba tener que compartir unas pocas horas con ella, tal vez dos horas durante la ceremonia y un par de ellas más en el banquete. Solo me preocupaba no estar lo suficientemente borracha como para hacer cualquier tontería.

Esa era mi preocupación, controlar mi nivel de alcohol en sangre durante la celebración y después volver a San Francisco, con suerte habiéndome enfrentado con mi madre y habiéndole dicho todas esas cosas que llevo callando durante años.

Ese era mi plan, un plan brillante, un plan inútil porque en solo un día ya está destrozado por completo.

No entiendo porque no he podido hacer frente a mi madre, no entiendo porque no puedo hacer frente a Rachel, no entiendo por qué ella ha decidido planificar esta jodida boda en vez de quedarse en su adorado Broadway deslumbrando a su público como cada noche desde hace seis años o en su lujoso ático de Manhattan bebiendo Martini blanco mientras escucha los mejores éxitos de Billie Hollyday.

No sé si eso es exactamente lo que hace en sus ratos libres pero siempre que la imagino en su vida diaria lo hago de esa forma, tirada tranquilamente en su sofá de tres mil dólares mientras escucha música jazz recibiendo a sus invitados con una cara bata de seda blanca casi transparente que tapa su hermoso y esculpido cuerpo.

Tengo una gran imaginación, a veces tengo una imaginación desbordante, al fin y al cabo soy una de las mejores directoras creativas de todo California.

Yo llevaba una vida tranquila en San Francisco, ¿sabéis? Tenía una buena casa, un perro al que adoro, buenos amigos, compañeros de trabajo que me respetan y una chica disponible siempre que quiero pasar una noche divertida sin complicaciones ni ataduras. Sí, tenía una buena vida. Tranquila, relajada, sin altibajos. Una vida digna de ser envidiada, una vida que muchas chicas de veintiocho años pagarían por poder tener.

Todo era paz, hasta que volví aquí.

Ahora lo único que puedo pensar es en ella y en por qué me ignora de esa manera.

Tal vez preferiría que me gritase, tal vez preferiría que me echase en cara todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, tal vez preferiría que mostrase algún tipo de emoción por mí.

Eso querría decir que aún le importo, eso querría decir que aún siente algo.

Sin embargo al parecer Rachel por mí no siente nada más que simple y vacía indiferencia.

Y la indiferencia jode más que el odio, la falta de palabra duele más que los gritos, la ausencia de miradas frustra más que las miradas de desprecio.

¿Contaba con que ella me ignorase? Tal vez, no iba a mentirme a misma pensando que ella se abalanzaría a mis brazos y querría ser mi amiga de nuevo después de todo lo que le hice, después de todas las cosas que pasaron entre nosotras.

Tenemos un hermoso historial de decepciones en común. Yo la decepcioné a ella, ella quizás no me decepcionó a mí pero sí me decepcioné a mí misma por su causa y llegados a este punto quizás es algo similar.

Pero ahora yo estoy aquí, y ella está aquí. No hay miles de kilómetros para separarnos, solo unos pocos metros y una escalera. Ya no puedo hacer como si ella no existiese porque la tengo frente a mí todo el tiempo, recordándome silenciosamente todas esas cosas que odiaba de mí, lo mala persona que fui, todo aquello de lo que huí, a lo que jamás quisiera volver.

Ella me recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que yo era una persona horrible y, lo peor de todo, también me recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que también fui una persona absolutamente feliz. Ella me recuerda la peor de mis versiones, pero también me recuerda lo mejor de mí misma.

¿Cuántas sensaciones encontradas puede proporcionarte un simple rostro?

Un sonido seco me despierta de mi ya casi sueño.

Miro hacia atrás algo asustada y veo que Rachel está sosteniendo un jarrón con un claro rostro de pánico en su rostro. Por suerte para ella tiene buenos reflejos y no ha dejado caer ese jarrón, Gloria sin duda la hubiese echado a patadas, creo que ama más a ese jarrón que a su propio marido, al fin y al cabo luchó con una señora de sesenta y dos años que quería llevárselo en una tienda de antigüedades.

Yo estaba allí, no fue algo que quiera recordar, Gloria puede dar mucho miedo cuando está de rebajas en la tienda del señor Simon.

Ella suspira con alivio cuando deja de nuevo el jarrón en su sitio y se da cuenta de qué estoy presente en la habitación siendo testigo así de su casi asesinato del jarrón. "Yo... Siento si te he despertado, solo he bajado por un vaso de agua." Me dice señalando hacia la cocina para después dirigirse a cumplir su cometido.

¿Cuántas personas pueden estar sexys con un camisón de volantes rosas hasta las rodillas? ¿Cuántas? ¿Una de cada mil? Por desgracia para mí Rachel es una de ellas.

Este efecto que ella me causa no es algo nuevo, no es un sentimiento desconocido, pero sí era un sentimiento olvidado. Cuando ella está cerca suelo actuar torpemente, desde el primer día, desde ese maldito día en la iglesia siempre que está a pocos metros de mí algo hace que actúe como una completa idiota. Incluso cuando se suponía que la odiaba y que yo era muy superior a ella había veces que no podía ocultar mi torpeza.

En la secundaria hubo un tiempo en el que encontré la manera de hacerlo, sin embargo tal vez no fueron las técnicas más adecuadas y sofisticadas del mundo.

Sale de la cocina y sin mirarme se dirige hacia las escaleras. Algo la detiene y se queda en el primer escalón. "Mañana recogeré mis cosas y me instalaré en un hotel, espero que eso te deje un poco más tranquila." Me dice aún sin mirarme.

Yo la miró confusa aún algo distraída por las trasparencias indecorosas de ese maldito camisón. "¿Qué?"

"He escuchado tu conversación con Santana." Me dice girándose y mirándome fijamente. Es la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan tan directamente desde esta mañana. De nuevo no es una experiencia fácil para mí. Aún así intento mantener la compostura esta vez. "No la escuché intencionadamente, no soy una chismosa. Solo la escuché por casualidad."

Mierda. Eso no es bueno. "Rachel yo..."

"No digas nada." Me dice levantando la mano con una mirada cansada en su rostro. "Simplemente mañana me iré."

Ella se gira de nuevo y cuando ha subido otros tres escalones vuelve a detenerse, aunque esta vez no me mira. "¿Sabes? Tenía la absurda esperanza de que, tal vez, con los años, habías madurado un poco. Al parecer hay cosas que no cambian, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. No entiendo porqué me sigue sorprendiendo después de todo." Me dice antes de subir el resto de escalones y cerrar de un portazo su habitación.

Yo me quedo mirando la escalera sin poder moverme. Paralizada, inmóvil, sintiéndome como la idiota más grande del mundo, tal vez del universo.

Retiro lo dicho, las palabras duras a veces duelen más que la ignorancia, al menos si esas palabras vienen de la boca de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo palabras. 104 reviews en cuatro capítulos. Sois impresionantes. Gracias. <strong>

**Próximo capítulo el jueves, esta semana la tengo un poco complicada.**

**Much Love!**


	6. Cap 5: Niños pequeños,grandes sueños

**Capítulo 5**

**Niños pequeños, grandes sueños**

_"Como si no tuviese bastante con saber que existes ahora estás aquí, junto a mí."_

**6 de Septiembre de 2008**

Siempre que pienso en mi primer día en el McKinley recuerdo perfectamente lo nerviosa que estaba, lo mucho que temía la llegada de ese día y lo poco que dormí aquella noche.

Después de un duro año que jamás podré olvidar por fin podía empezar de cero, podía comenzar de nuevo en un lugar donde ya no sería Lucy sino Quinn, alguien muy distinto a aquella niña asustadiza con acné y gafas de pasta.

Aún era confuso mirarme al espejo y no recibir la sonrisa triste de aquella cara regordeta y mucho más extraño era ver mi nueva nariz después de trece años teniendo que soportar los insultos y menciones a mi gran parecido, no tan grande para mí, con la cerdita Peggy.

La chica que me miraba desde el espejo era hermosa, completamente diferente, perfecta. Una guapa rubia aparentemente segura de sí misma que si quería podría ser capaz de reinar una escuela.

Lucy Caboosey había desaparecido. No quedaba ni rastro de ella, al menos por fuera.

Bajé emocionada las escaleras para desayunar los ya habituales cereales integrales que habían sustituido aquel verano a mis amadas tortitas. No era ni remotamente parecido, es más, su sabor era absolutamente asqueroso, aquello tenía más de alpiste que de un desayuno verdaderamente comestible y echaba tanto de menos el bacon, dios... sí, echaba muchísimo de menos el bacon; pero ese era el precio a pagar si quería conservar todo por lo que tanto había trabajado.

Mis padres no habían pagado un _internado para gordos,_ como Frannie lo llamaba, para que ahora me atiborrase a bacon, mi padre me lo recordaba cada mañana cuando miraba anhelante ese dulce y prohibido manjar.

Aún recuerdo que aquella mañana llevaba un vestido blanco precioso comprado expresamente para la ocasión. Mi pelo estaba perfectamente peinado sobre mis hombros con una pequeña diadema roja sobre él. En mis pies unas bailarinas también rojas que mi madre me había regalado por mi catorce cumpleaños.

Parecía una princesa, jamás me había sentido tan hermosa.

Me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo al coche donde mi padre y Frannie ya me esperaban. Ella por entonces comenzaba su último año por lo que no había ni rastro de nervios, estaba sentada completamente tranquila en el asiento del copiloto vestida con su habitual traje de animadoras mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

Ella era la capitana del equipo, la chica popular, novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol y muy probablemente reina del baile del último año al igual que ya lo había sido el año anterior. Había cumplido todos y cada uno de los objetivos que se había marcado en su primer año y era la envidia de cualquier adolescente. Frannie reinaba aquel instituto con mano de hiero y, sin duda, ante todo Frannie era preciosa. Tuvo la suerte de llevarse toda la belleza de mi familia. Yo la envidie durante mucho tiempo por ello.

Pero en ese momento, por primera desde que tenía consciencia, no sentí envida, no me importó que ella fuese preciosa porque yo también lo era.

La belleza era importante para mí entonces, ser bella era cuanto había querido siempre.

Y lo era, por fin lo era.

Llegamos a la puerta del instituto y mi padre se despidió de Frannie deseándole suerte en su primer día. A mí solo me regaló una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pero no me resultó extraño, supongo que la continuidad aporta cierto bienestar.

"Intenta no ser un bicho raro también aquí. Eres una Fabray, ya es hora de que actúes como tal." Me dijo Frannie mirándome por encima del hombro antes de salir corriendo con su falsa sonrisa y su cola rubia perfectamente recogida. Sus amigas la recibieron entre gritos de entusiasmo y palabras de admiración diciéndole lo guapa que estaba y lo bien que le habían sentado esos dos meses en Hawaii.

No habíamos estado en Hawaii por cierto, habíamos pasado nuestro verano en Philadelphia con la familia de mi madre. Pero nadie tenía porqué saberlo, era mucho más interesante decir que habíamos pasado nuestras vacaciones en las hermosas playas del Pacífico. Aquel viaje solo había sido una escusa para que el vecindario no se enterase de mi operación de nariz, algo bastante estúpido por otra parte puesto que era un hecho bastante obvio que no podía ocultarse fácilmente.

Cuando volvimos todos los vecinos y miembros de la iglesia quedaron sorprendidos por mi nuevo aspecto después de un año entero sin verme a lo que mi madre respondió que había sido solo "un estirón propio de la edad."

Sí, un estirón, un estirón que supuso diez meses alimentándome a base de comida de pájaros, sesiones de deporte hasta desmayarme y una factura de cuatro mil dólares en la cuenta de mi padre por mi operación de nariz.

Pero la gente le creyó, siempre la creían, mama era una gran mentirosa.

Yo me quedé observando a mi hermana aferrada a mi carpeta mientras mentía descaradamente sobre su verano. Frannie giró la cabeza y me echó una mirada que dejó bastante en claro lo mucho que sobraba en ese momento por lo que me alejé rápidamente.

Ella era la reina del McKinley y yo de nuevo estaría a su sombra, ¿alguna vez podría ser la primera de las dos?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Por supuesto que sería mejor que Frannie, la superaría aunque me fuese la vida en ello. Ese era mi nuevo objetivo, ser mejor que mi hermana perfecta y, quizás así, conseguir de una vez la aprobación de mi padre. Y si algo tenía de una Fabray es que siempre conseguía lo que quería, la obstinación y el orgullo era una de mis mayores virtudes, o defectos, dependiendo del momento.

Por primera vez pisé esos pasillos que después llegaría incluso a aborrecer, sintiendo como la emoción se aferraba a mi pecho, sintiendo por primera vez la excitación por empezar algo nuevo, algo emocionante, una nueva página en mi historia o, mejor dicho, la primera página en la historia de Quinn Fabray.

Me imaginaba como sería andar por allí con mi uniforme de animadora y las miradas de respeto del resto de compañeros que se apartaban a mi paso. Debía de ser genial o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Frannie que lo describía como una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Y yo quería experimentarlo, quería poder sentir ese poder en mí misma.

Fui hacia mi nueva taquilla, la número veintisiete.

Abrí el pequeño sobre que guardaba la contraseña de la cerradura y giré el candado. Un taquilla vacía que simbolizaba el principio de los cuatro años más cruciales de mi vida, cuatro años me aguardaban para poder llenarla de miles de momentos, cuatro años en los que demostraría que yo también podía ser una chica popular, alguien a quien admirar, envidiar u odiar, ¿qué más daba?

"Lo importante es que hablen de ti, no importa si es para bien o para mal, lo que importa es que todo el mundo en el instituto sepa tu nombre." Eso era lo que siempre decía mi hermana Frannie y esa frase se convirtió en una especie de mantra en mi cabeza durante el primer año y gran parte del segundo.

Un dedo tocando mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos. "Tú, ¿qué mierda haces en mi taquilla?" Me dijo una voz fría de forma brusca.

Yo me giré un poco sobresaltada; una chica morena, de grandes ojos marrones y largo pelo oscuro me miraba frunciendo el ceño cruzada de brazos. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿No escuchas? _Esa_ es _mi_ taquilla. Aparta tus pálidas manos de ahí si no quieres tener problemas."

Me daba miedo, esa chica me aterraba por completo. Pero si quería reinar el instituto tenía que mostrarme fuerte y segura de mí misma por lo que levanté la vista y la miré fijamente. "Me han asignado está taquilla. ¿Ves? " Le dije mostrándole el pequeño papel con el número 27. "Tal vez esas pestañas postizas que llevas dificultan tu visibilidad."

Ella entrecerró los ojos no muy contenta con mi respuesta. "¿Cómo has dicho?" Preguntó acercándose a mí de forma desafiante.

Recuerdo tragar saliva, recuerdo como temía lo que estaba por llegar, recuerdo como me temblaban las piernas y como intentaba mantenerme firme con la cabeza alta a pesar de que lo único que quería era correr muy lejos de allí. Pero era una Fabray y los Fabrays nunca corren, se mantienen erguidos y plantan cara a los problemas.

Y yo por primera vez, y por supuesto no por última, quise no ser una Fabray, quise poder ser miembro de otra familia que no tuviese un honor que mantener, una familia a la que no le avergonzase el hecho de no plantar cara a una loca morena con ojos de asesino en serie y escote hasta el ombligo nada adecuado para una niña de catorce años en una escuela secundaria, o al menos eso hubiese dicho mi madre.

Por suerte alguien me salvó.

"¡San! ¡Nuestras taquillas están allí!" Gritó una chica alta rubia con una divertida camiseta de Scooby Doo corriendo hacia nosotras. Ella se apartó de mí y cambió por completo su rostro mirando a la recién llegada confundida.

"Me dijiste que mi taquilla era la 27, Britt." Le susurró en voz baja.

"Me equivoqué, miré la tarjeta por el lado contrario. Es la 72." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La loca del escote prominente resopló y la chica rubia de la sonrisa radiante se percató finalmente de mi presencia. "¡Oh! ¿Ya has hecho una amiga?" Le preguntó entusiasmada mirándome.

"No es exactamente-"

"¡Soy Brittany!" La interrumpió tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa. "¿Vas a primer curso?"

"Sí." Dije algo consternada. No entendía como aquella chica dulce y agradable podía ser amiga de una desquiciada matona como esa.

"¡Genial! San y yo también, ahora tenemos nuestra primera clase. Biología. Un rollo. ¿Y tú?"

Miré mi horario pidiendo en silencio que no tuviese biología, no quería compartir clase con una lunática capaz de descuartizar a alguien solo por una simple taquilla. Pero por desgracia Biología era mi primera clase. Nunca he sido una chica con suerte.

"Yo también." Murmuré dejando el resto de los libros en la taquilla y cerrándola de mala gana.

Brittany pegó un saltito emocionada. "¡Vas a poder compartir clase con tu nueva amiga, San! ¿No es estupendo?"

Santana frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. "Sí, estupendo."

Las tres fuimos juntas hacia el aula donde se impartían las clases de biología. Brittany amenizó el camino contándome lo emocionada que estaba por empezar y hablando sobre un tal Lord Tubbington, que al parecer era un gato pero del que ella hablaba como si fuese una verdadera persona, incluso me dijo que aquella mañana había estado espiando sus comentarios del MySpace.

Aquella chica estaba loca, completamente chiflada, pero la prefería mil veces a la otra.

Brittany era una loca inofensiva, podía verse a kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo Santana parecía una loca sacada de cualquier libro de Stephen King, no me hubiese extrañado que en aquel momento sacara un hacha de su mochila aterrorizando a la escuela al puro estilo _La _m_atanza de Texas_.

Llegamos tarde. Brittany se había entretenido por el camino enseñándome los pasos que estaba ensayando para presentarse al equipo de animadoras. Era buena, era muy buena, pero no era competencia, yo sería la capitana y ninguna chica rubia con piernas interminables podría impedirlo.

Nos sentamos al final de la clase. Brittany con Santana y yo en el asiento de atrás.

Recuerdo que me resultó curiosa la manera en la que Santana trataba a Brittany, con tanta delicadeza y cuidado, como si ella fuese algo que podía romperse solo con un soplo de aire. Pero Britt no era débil, supe desde el primer momento que era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía. Sí, estaba en su mundo, un mundo lleno de gatos, arco iris y unicornios rosas pero, era despierta y observadora y bajo todas esas frases sin sentido que había dicho en los diez minutos que habíamos tardado en llegar a clase pude escuchar varias cosas coherentes; tapadas por otras mil cosas más sin sentido sí, pero coherentes al fin y al cabo.

Y también recuerdo que realmente desee tener una amistad así con alguien, poder tener una amiga que se preocupase por mí de la manera en que Santana lo hacía por Brittany o contar con alguien que me mirase con la misma devoción que Britt miraba a Santana. Quería eso, quería poder tener una mano que me sostuviese, quería tener alguien que me calmase, quería tener un apoyo que no me dejase caer. Nunca.

Pero no era tan fácil, era Quinn Fabray anteriormente Lucy Caboosey y, realmente, estaba completamente sola.

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Bueno, el sonido de la puerta o la morena con una falda de cuadros extremadamente corta que apareció tras ella.

Pensé que era una chica extraña, no sé muy bien porqué.

Tal vez por su expresión segura y calmada, tal vez por su sonrisa extremadamente brillante o tal vez por ese extraño suéter de rombos tan parecido al que mi abuelo solía llevar en las cenas de acción de gracias; no sé el motivo principal, pero me resultó extraña, no usual, distinta quizás a las otras chicas con las que había coincidido en aquellas reuniones en la iglesia o a las hijas de las amigas de mi madre cuyas máximas aspiraciones eran casarse con un apuesto chico cristiano o conseguir una cita con John, el guapo hijo del alcalde por el que todas estaban completamente locas y por el que yo jamás sentí nada más allá de la repulsión por tener una sonrisa demasiado perfecta para mi gusto.

No, esa chica no era como ellas, era diferente. Su actitud era diferente, su aspecto era diferente, su ropa era diferente y, seamos sinceros, lo que yo sentí al verla por primera vez también fue diferente.

Sin embargo había algo en ella que me resultaba tremendamente familiar.

"Fantástico, ahora tendremos que compartir cuatro años más con Berryalien." Murmuró molesta Santana mientras la chica se disculpaba por llegar tarde al profesor que la miraba somnoliento deseando que acabara su interminable discurso y así poder comenzar su clase. "Tenía la maldita esperanza de que sus padres la hubiesen enviado de vuelta a Israel."

"¿La conocéis?" Pregunté intentando parecer desinteresada. No lo estaba, incomprensiblemente estaba _muy_ interesada.

"Por desgracia, hemos estado en la misma clase desde los seis años." Me respondió.

Santana no parecía muy contenta con ella y eso aumentó aún más mi curiosidad, alguien capaz de poner aún de peor humor a aquella chica era gran motivo de alabanza. Debía preguntarle cual era su secreto.

"¿Tú dónde estuviste en primaria, Q?" Me preguntó Britt.

Yo sonreí, me gustó que me llamase Q, por primera vez un apodo cariñoso de alguien que no fuese mi madre. Iba por el buen camino, todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

"En una escuela católica, solo de niñas." Le respondí

"¿Solo de niñas? ¿Era interesante?" Me preguntó de repente muy interesada Santana.

Yo la miré confusa. "Mmm, no sé... solo era una escuela."

"En el que solo había chicas..."

"Sí."

Ella sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. "Por lo tanto... Interesante."

Yo me quedé pensando en qué le resultaba interesante de una escuela en la que solo había niñas de papa católicas remilgadas y crueles hasta decir basta cuando una voz sonó a mi derecha acompañada de una gran sonrisa. "Hola."

"Hola." Respondí algo consternada.

"Hola Britt. Santana." Les saludó la chica morena con una sonrisa levantando la mano alegremente.

"¿Que tal estás Rachel?" Preguntó Brittany.

"Entusiasmada por un nuevo curso, adoro el olor de los libros nuevos." Respondió moviéndose emocionada en su asiento.

Santana giró los ojos y murmuró "Friki" lo suficientemente alto como para que ella se enterase, ella y los que se encontraban tres filas más allá de nosotras que corearon una pequeña risa.

"No me he presentado mi nombre es Rachel Berry." Me dijo ignorando las burlas de Santana tendiéndome la mano.

Yo en ese momento me quedé paralizada.

Rachel Berry.

Había escuchado ese nombre antes. Mucho antes, años atrás, en un columpio, tras la iglesia, una fría mañana de navidad.

¿Era ella? ¿Esa chica era la niña del abrigo amarillo y la sonrisa brillante? No, no podía ser, debía de haber otra Rachel Berry en Lima.

No sabía el porqué aún recordaba a aquella niña, solo tenía cinco años y mis recuerdos de esa época no eran muy nítidos; pero si algo podía recordar de aquella navidad, además de los insultos de mis primos en la cena de noche buena y de las burlas de Frannie siempre que tenía la oportunidad, era a la niña que por primera vez en mi vida me había hablado sin terminar echándome un batido de chocolate en la cara.

Tal vez ella había sido mi primera amiga, una charla durante veinte minutos balanceándote en un columpio es suficiente para considerar a una persona tu mejor amiga cuando tienes cinco años, ¿no?

"¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté distraída.

Ella me miró sin borrar su sonrisa. "Al menos en mi país cuándo alguien te tiende la mano sueles estrecharla. ¿Ves? Así." Dijo cogiendo mi mano y juntándola con la suya."No es tan difícil, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Yo me quedé vagando unos segundos por esos enormes ojos marrones y decidí que tal vez era el momento de hablar, aquello comenzaba a resultar bastante confuso, y espeluznante. "Qu... Quinn. Fab...bray." Titubeé. "Quiero decir, Quinn Fabray." Repetí irguiéndome en mi asiento intentando mostrarme más segura.

No podía parecer un bicho raro, los bichos raros no encajaban bien en ningún sitio y mucho menos en un instituto.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. "Bonito nombre." Susurró antes de volver la vista al profesor que comenzó la presentación de su asignatura.

_Bonito nombre._ Esas dos palabras fueron un auténtico viaje al pasado.

Era ella. Sin duda.

Esa chica, la chica de la falda de cuadros y el chaleco ridículo de rombos, era la misma que la niña del abrigo amarillo y la sonrisa brillante.

Estupendo.

Alguien estaba en problemas, y no solo Santana por el posible castigo que le esperaba debido a la zancadilla que le puso a Rachel cuando se levantó para salir a la pizarra.

* * *

><p>Mi primer día de escuela estaba casi terminado y todo había salido a la perfección.<p>

Nadie me había insultado, nadie me había dedicado canciones crueles, no había estado sola en ninguna de las clases y tenía dos nuevas amigas, o al menos dos chicas con las que poder sentarme durante el almuerzo que no era poco. Incluso algunos chicos me dedicaron miradas coquetas por los pasillos con el posterior enfado de Santana que al parecer no llevaba muy bien eso de no ser el centro de atención.

Y había coincidido en dos clases más con Rachel, y eso sin saber porqué fue lo mejor de toda la mañana.

Santana decía que era molesta, sin embargo a mí me parecía tremendamente adorable. Sí, tal vez tenía un ego demasiado alto para alguien tan pequeño y en las tres clases que se sentó a mi lado me contó prácticamente sus catorce años de vida; pero era simpática y amable y fuerte, sobre todo eso.

Tenía una energía desbordante; era una apasionada de la vida, una apasionada de todo cuanto le rodeaba. A veces era demasiado apasionada y llegaba a ser un poco sofocante o intensa, pero era bueno estar con alguien con tanto positivismo, era como una inyección de optimismo.

Rachel se acercó a nosotras durante el almuerzo con su pequeña bandeja entre los dedos y nos sonrió con amabilidad. "¿Puedo sentarme con vosotras chicas?" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Ni lo sueñes Berry." Murmuró Santana con la boca llena de hamburguesa. Pude ver como el rostro de Rachel se oscureció de repente. Fue como ver a un pequeño cachorro abandonado siendo golpeado con un calcetín mojado, sumamente triste.

Yo agaché la cabeza y me centré en mi plato de guisantes congelados. No debía intervenir, tenía que mantenerme al margen, ese no era mi problema.

"¡San! ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre ser amable con la gente?" Le recriminó Britt.

"Ya tengo que compartir con ella biología, matemáticas y literatura. No pienso compartir también mi jodido almuerzo. No quiero tener que escuchar su voz insoportable mientras saboreo mi deliciosa hamburguesa." Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero ella es nuestra compañera desde los seis años."

"¿Y?"

"Pues que somos las únicas personas que conoce." Protestó Britt.

Era curioso como las dos podían hablar como si estuviesen solas a pesar de que Rachel estaba allí. No era invisible, al menos para mí era una persona muy visible y sus piernas tonificadas también. No creía que fuese correcto hablar de ella como si no estuviese escuchando, por lo tanto, en un ataque incomprensible de valentía y decisión intervine.

"Rachel puedes sentarte con nosotras. No hay ningún problema." Le dije con una amable sonrisa que salió de forma natural, no forzada, no solo por agradar. Sonreí porque realmente quería hacerlo. Algo completamente histórico.

El rostro de Rachel se iluminó de nuevo y corrió a sentarse a mi lado.

Pero Santana la detuvo. "Ni se te ocurra sentarte."

"Siéntate Rachel." Le dije de nuevo sin mirar a Santana.

"No." Repitió ella.

Yo levanté la vista de mis guisantes y la miré fijamente. Santana estaba mirándome como aquella mañana en las taquillas, sin embargo aquella vez estaba completamente preparada.

"No eres dueña de las mesas de este comedor Santana, al igual que no eres dueña de lo que yo quiero o no quiero. Y yo quiero que Rachel se siente a mi lado, por lo tanto se sentará. Si tienes algún tipo de problema con eso hay muchas otras mesas libres."

Rachel abrió ampliamente los ojos y Brittany casi se atraganta con su pastel de manzana.

Santana abrió la boca por la sorpresa, creo que pocas personas le había llevado la contraria a esa chica hasta ese preciso instante en su vida. "Ya estás en mi lista rubita, no te conviene seguir sumando puntos." Me dijo señalándome con su muy probable deliciosa hamburguesa.

Yo sonreí con ironía. "Mira no sé a qué tipo de chicas has torturado, ridiculizado o amenazado en tu otra escuela pero te aseguro que yo no soy como ninguna de ellas. Tu actitud a lo Marlon Brando no tiene nada que hacer conmigo, así que... ahórrate el numerito y déjame almorzar en paz. Rachel se queda. Punto y final."

No sé de dónde saqué esa determinación. Yo nunca había actuado de esa manera, esa era una actitud más típica de Frannie. Yo solo agachaba la cabeza y me mantenía al margen. Sin embargo una fuerza aplastante se apoderó de mí en ese momento y bien sabe dios que jamás me había sentido tan viva.

Le hice un gesto a Rachel para que se sentase y ella lo hizo aún un poco consternada por lo que acababa de pasar. Yo volví de nuevo a mis guisantes y me los seguí comiendo con tranquilidad, y repulsión. Solo quería poder saborear de nuevo un delicioso trozo de bacon. Podía oler su aroma llegando desde la cocina, podría haberlo olido a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

"Tienes cojones rubia, me gusta." Me dijo Santana antes de seguir comiendo su hamburguesa.

Yo al principio me quedé un poco confusa, esperando una nueva amenaza o mirada espeluznantemente diabólica pero no llegó y yo sonreí de medio lado satisfecha. Lo había conseguido, había domesticado a la fiera.

Y tampoco había sido tan difícil, aunque las piernas estaban aún temblándome, pero también podía ser de la falta de azúcar en mi dieta, quién sabe.

"Gracias." Susurró Rachel en mi oído.

Yo me estremecí cuando sentí su cálido aliento, y esa sensación me asustó muchísimo más que cualquiera de las mirada de asesino en serie de Santana.

* * *

><p>El resto del almuerzo pasó sin ningún tipo de enfrentamiento más.<p>

Brittany y Santana nos contaron sobre su verano y Rachel nos habló sobre los clubes a los que se había apuntado. Eran demasiados, no sé de dónde iba a sacar el tiempo para hacer todas esas cosas. Pero ella podía, tenía la energía y la obstinación necesaria para hacerlo. Ella podría conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Terminamos de comer y mientras Brittany y Santana fueron al cuarto de baño para retocar su maquillaje, o eso fue lo que nos dijeron, Rachel y yo nos quedamos en el pasillo. Ella me hablaba animadamente sobre sus sueños de ir a Broadway, sobre lo indignada que estaba sobre el hecho de que no había un club de canto en ese instituto y sobre la reclamación que le iba a hacer al director Figgins por no potenciar las artes escénicas en los jóvenes del McKenly.

Yo la escuchaba, la escuchaba y observaba como sus manos se movían animadamente por la pasión de lo que hablaba, y también observaba sus labios, sus regordetes y hermosos labios que parecían estar llamando a ser besados.

Eso no era bueno, ese pensamiento no era bueno en absoluto. Yo no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia otra chica, estaba mal, era pecado. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo, Rachel me tenía completamente hipnotizada.

"Serás una gran estrella algún día Rachel." Le dije de la nada. Sin pensar. De repente. Solo porque sí.

Ella me miró confusa sin poder evitar sonreir. "Nunca me has escuchado cantar, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Yo me encogí de hombros. "Un presentimiento supongo."

Sí la había escuchado cantar, y aún en ese entonces podía recordar lo maravillosa que era su voz con cinco años. A no ser que hubiese perdido su talento con la adolescencia tendría un gran futuro como cantante, era simplemente maravillosa.

Rachel me miró en silencio algo ruborizada. "Gracias. Por esto, por defenderme en el comedor. No hay muchas personas que sean amables conmigo. Pero tú... tú eres diferente."

"¿Me estas llamando bicho raro?" Fruncí el ceño.

"No, no, no me refiero a esa clase de diferente." Se apresuró. "Me refiero a que eres especial."

Ahora fui yo quien se ruborizó. Era especial. Para ella era especial.

Nadie en mi vida me había dicho que era especial, tal vez porque jamás había sido especial para nadie. Siempre había sido el patito feo, la hija extraña, la bicho raro de una familia perfecta. Pero para Rachel era especial. Si no perdí el norte en ese momento y me lancé a sus labios en medio de ese pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes solo fue porque Frannie me interrumpió.

Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho muchas de las cosas que pasaron luego no habrían pasado.

O tal vez sí.

Nunca lo sabré de todos modos.

"Quinn, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?" Me dijo ignorando por completo a Rachel con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo yo sabía que algo estaba pasando, esa era su "voy a matarte dentro de dos segundos" sonrisa.

Yo asentí disculpándome con Rachel y Frannie me guió hacia una sala de paredes blancas con un pequeño frigorífico, dos sofás y tres mesas de color rojo.

Debía de ser la sala de animadores, y solo con entrar allí ya pude verme dando órdenes e ideando nuestros próximos pasos para ganar el campeonato. Ese era mi lugar, yo pertenecía a esas cuatro paredes llenas de fotos de animadores de otros años entre los que se encontraba, por supuesto, mi hermana y su petulante sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Era una leyenda en el McKenly, una jodida eminencia.

Frannie esperó a que una chica alta pelirroja abandonase la habitación y me miró fijamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Yo la miré confusa. "¿Qué estoy haciendo de qué?"

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo Quinn. Te he visto antes en el comedor y te acabo de ver ahora."

"No sé de qué me estás hablando Frannie." Le dije haciendo el amago de marcharme pero Frannie tomó mi brazo.

"Quinn. Te conozco. Eres mi hermana y sé lo que estás haciendo y eso no está bien." Dijo mirándome con firmeza, con su postura erguida y sus brazos uno a cada lado de sus caderas. Imponía. Realmente ver a Frannie hablándome de esa manera y con ese uniforme me asustaba. "No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a esa chica, nunca más."

De nuevo la misma historia, solo que nueve años después. Pero esta vez no me quedé en silencio. "¡Solo estaba hablando con ella Frannie por dios! ¿No puedo hablar con una compañera?"

"Eso que hacías ahí no era hablar Quinn, era coquetear. Soy una gran coqueta, se diferenciar muy bien un flirteo cuando lo veo." Yo esa vez no dije nada. Me había pillado, no había manera de negarlo, Frannie siempre tuvo un sexto sentido para esas cosas. "¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con Sarah Milton? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"Frannie yo..." Intenté explicarme pero ella me interrumpió.

"No. Si no le he contado nada a papa sobre lo que vi aquel día solo es porque, a pesar de que piense que es una autentica abominación, eres mi hermana y sé que esa chica seguramente hizo algo para persuadirte de que actuases de esa forma."

"Frannie..."

Ella negó la cabeza. "No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más sobre esto Quinn. Tienes una nueva oportunidad, no la desperdicies de esta manera." Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "Cuando me vaya, tú serás la nueva reina de este instituto hermanita. Lo llevas en la sangre." Concluyó dando un golpecito en mi hombro con una sonrisa.

Yo me quedé un poco confusa. Frannie nunca me había considerado una digna sucesora, esa misma mañana me había enviado bien lejos de su círculo. No entendí porqué ahora estaba ofreciéndome su apoyo ni el motivo por el que me estaba diciendo todas esas cosas.

¿Qué había cambiado en aquellas horas? ¿El enfrentamiento con Santana la habría hecho darse cuenta de que yo también podía ser una gran líder? ¿Eso cambiaría mi relación con ella? ¿A partir de ese momento seríamos hermanas y hablaríamos sobre chicos mientras nos pintábamos las uñas la una a la otra? ¿Era realmente eso lo que hacían las hermanas?

Yo no los sabía, en mis catorce años de vida Frannie no se había comportado ni una sola vez como una hermana.

Tal vez eso podría cambiar, tal vez por fin las cosas entre las dos podían ir bien.

"Toma." Me dijo tendiéndome un vaso con una granizada morada en su interior.

"No tengo ganas de beber granizada ahora Frannie. Sabes que no puedo por la dieta." Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Frannie giró los ojos. "No es para ti idiota, es para Rachel."

Yo la miré confusa. ¿Quería que la invitase a granizada? ¿Eso no estaba dentro del rango de coqueteo para ella?

"¿Recuerdas los batidos de chocolate?" Me preguntó acercándose a mí mientras apoyaba su mano de nuevo en mi hombro, en los últimos cinco minutos había mostrado más su afecto hacia mí que en toda mi vida. Yo asentí en silencio. "Pues entonces sabrás muy bien cómo utilizarlo." Me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Lo que llegó a continuación pasó muy rápido, tal vez porqué no quise procesarlo por mucho tiempo en mi mente.

Solo recuerdo que salí de la habitación con Frannie a pocos pasos tras de mí, me dirigí a Rachel que seguía en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado sonriendo al ver que estaba de vuelta y le eché un granizado en la cara.

Así, sin más.

Eso fue lo que pasó.

Aún puedo oír las risas de todos a mi alrededor, los aplausos de las animadoras potenciados por mi hermana Frannie que no podía borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro y la mirada de burla en los ojos de Santana que desde ese momento me consideró la mejor de sus amigas.

Pero si hay algo que no puedo olvidar de ese día es la mirada llena de sorpresa, tristeza y decepción a partes iguales en los ojos de Rachel y como salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hacia el cuarto de baño.

Y, oficialmente, desde ese día Rachel Berry se convirtió en la peor enemiga y blanco principal de las burlas de la nueva candidata a reina de la escuela Quinn Fabray.

Tal vez no por los motivos que todos pensaron.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Me han comentado que el rugby no es lo mismo que el fútbol americano, siento la equivocación, no tengo ni idea de ninguno de los dos- En realidad no tengo idea de ningún deporte, solo del baloncesto y era malísima en el instituto XD Gracias Cristy por la aclaración :)**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el domingo. Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Much Love!**


	7. Cap 6: El aleteo de las mariposas

**Capítulo 6**

**El aleteo de las mariposas**

_"Si pudieras entrar en mi cabeza tal vez encontrarías cosas capaces de sorprenderte."_

**14 de septiembre de 2009**

Como ya os he comentado anteriormente hay día capaces de cambiar una vida. Días que lo son todo, días que marcan el resto de tu destino, días que te convierten en lo que eres, en ese _yo presente _con el que ahora tienes que convivir.

Esos días suelen empezar como días normales, en mi caso tampoco sería diferente.

Me desperté a las seis, maldije entre gruñidos a la alarma de mi teléfono móvil como todas las mañanas, me di una ducha capaz de sacarme de mi ensoñamiento matutino y bajé a desayunar como el resto de los días.

Mi madre me esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa, me habló de los últimos cotilleos sobre los Dawson y yo mientras tanto asentía sin escucharla deseando que guardase silencio y me dejase comer en paz esos horribles cereales de avena que tanto detestaba. Cuando terminé le di un beso, me eché un último vistazo en el espejo y disfruté de lo hermosa que estaba vestida con mi uniforme de animadora para luego salir hacia la escuela en mi horrible pero adorado coche "nuevo".

Todo era normal.

Santana bajó tarde y maldijo tener que despertarse temprano y Britt también llegó con retraso porque un gnomo le había escondido el uniforme encima del armario, o al menos eso fue lo que pasó en el pequeño universo de Brittany S. Pearce.

Como todas las mañanas tuve que soportar sus voces gritando cada una de las estrofas de un disco absurdamente cursi que jamás hubiese puesto por voluntad propia en los altavoces de mi coche, pero que debía poner si no quería escuchar las protestas de Santana sobre esa _jodida canción deprimente_.

En los días en que todo cambia aparentemente no hay nada extraño, nada hace que pienses que habrá alguna diferencia con el resto de días. Has creado una rutina, un camino que haces casi inconscientemente porque es lo que debes hacer. Y esa rutina se iba cumpliendo, todo marchaba según lo planeado.

Llegué al instituto y caminé por él como si fuera la dueña, tal vez porque sentía que lo era. La gente se iba apartando a mi paso, podía notar el respeto silencioso que gobernaban esos pasillos cuando estaba presente. Podía sentir el poder en mis manos y pensaba que jamás me cansaría de esa sensación, al contario, solo quería más y más.

El poder es una droga, el poder es adictivo, el poder hace que te sientas invencible.

Pero os contaré un secreto, no lo era, no era invencible, estaba a años luz de poder serlo.

Porque todos tenemos una fisura, una debilidad, algo que nos hace recordar que también somos humanos.

Y mi fisura tenía nombre y apellidos: Rachel Berry. Y esa mañana estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Es sorprendente la de veces que puedes ver un rostro y sin embargo no cansarte de él. Quieres más, quieres poder disfrutar de esa cosa tan hermosa todo el tiempo posible. Hay personas que, como el poder, también son como una droga, hay personas que también son adictivas.

Rachel lo era, Rachel era la mayor de mis adicciones.

Pero no podía ser, estaba mal, era pecado.

Por lo tanto cuando pasé por su lado, en vez de decirle lo preciosa que estaba con aquella camisa rosa y esa falda negra por encima de las rodillas, solo solté un "Bonita camisa Manhands, ¿se la has pedido prestada a tu abuela?" seguido de un risita burlona de la que Britt y Santana se hicieron eco.

Sí, eso le dije; porque era un día como otro cualquiera y eso era lo que yo hacía todos los días: insultarla, humillarla, hacerla sentir como el ser más mísero del planeta.

¿Por qué? Os lo diré de una manera clara y concisa: porque yo por entonces era una completa gilipollas.

Lo era, y lo peor es que no me importaba. Tenía poder, tenía popularidad, tenía todo lo que había deseado el primer momento en que pisé aquellos malditos pasillos. ¿Por qué echarlo todo a perder por una chica con ridículos calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas y diarrea verbal?

Eso era lo que me decía mi hermana Frannie y eso era lo que yo me repetía cada vez que la veía.

Pero a pesar de repetírmelo una y otra vez hasta la saciedad no terminaba de creérmelo, porque Rachel era adictiva y no es tan fácil resistirse a una adicción. Tal vez si hubiese habido por entonces en el instituto un _Berryadictos anónimos_ podría haberlo superado, pero no lo había, y era jodidamente difícil poder pasar por su lado sin querer estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Ella me transmitía tanta bondad, tanto humanidad, y ella era tan condenadamente adorable.

Sí, tenía un problema, era una adicta a esa chica.

Ella tenía mi corazón, tenía mi mente, tenía cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitarlo, ella era todo cuanto quería y más, ella era... ella era todo lo que siempre quise ver pero nunca pensé que pudiese ser, hasta que la conocí.

¿Cómo no iba a estar locamente enamorada de ella? ¿La habéis visto? ¿No es increíblemente maravillosa? ¿Cómo no estaba todo el instituto enamorado de esa sonrisa? ¿Solo yo podía ver lo jodidamente perfecta que era?

Por la mirada de anhelo que el idiota de Finn le estaba echando al parecer no, yo no era la única capaz de ver que Rachel Berry era el ser más increíble de todo Ohio, Estados Unidos y dos millones de kilómetros a la redonda.

Pero Finn era mi novio, y esa mirada hacia Rachel estaba por completo fuera de lugar.

"Hey Finn." Le saludé poniéndome frente a él para tapar su visión de ella, aunque con lo alto que era poco podía tapar mi presencia.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento y me miró forzando una boba sonrisa. Dios... como llegué a odiar esa ridícula mueca. "¡Hey Quinn! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien." Sonreí. "¿Irás esta noche a la fiesta de Puck?"

"No puedo, tengo que ir con mi madre a una reunión de su grupo de costura. Hoy es la noche de madres e hijos." Me dijo intentando parecer triste.

Pero no lo estaba, Finn odiaba esas fiestas y estoy segura de que jamás había estado tan feliz por tener que compartir bizcochos y anécdotas con mujeres de cincuenta años divorciadas amantes del punto de cruz.

"Está bien. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento." Le dije antes de marcharme regalándole una mirada coqueta seguida como siempre de Brittany y Santana.

Finn era mi novio, y si me preguntáis porqué no sabría muy bien que deciros. Tal vez porque era el quarterback del equipo, tal vez porque lo lógico era que la capitana de las animadoras y chica más popular de la escuela estuviese con su versión masculina, tal vez porque con Finn todo era fácil y simple, porque si algo tenía Finn es que era un chico fácil y simple.

No podía estar con la persona que verdaderamente quería, ¿qué mejor sustituto que el chico que todos pensaban que debía estar conmigo?

El día marchó como era lo acostumbrado.

Clases interminables, Santana aterrorizando a las nuevas chicas de primer año, Brittany divagando cada dos segundos como era normal en ella y yo pavoneándome por el instituto como si fuese lo mejor que le había pasado a Lima desde el día en que abrieron el primer centro comercial.

Mi vida había cambiado por completo en solo un año.

Desde el incidente con Rachel y el granizado mi hermana me había convertido oficialmente en su futura heredera. Entré en el equipo de animadoras junto con Brittany y Santana, quienes se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas y más fieles seguidoras. Todos en el instituto comenzaron a conocer mi nombre, todos comenzaron a ser amables conmigo y querían sentase con nosotras en la mesa popular durante el almuerzo. Los chicos hacían cola para salir conmigo, las chicas imitaban mi forma de vestir y de peinar mi pelo. Incluso mi padre había cambiado su actitud y ya parecía interesarse un poco más por mi vida, o al menos me preguntaba cómo me había ido el día al salir de la escuela, mucho más de lo que había hecho en los anteriores quince años.

No estaba nada mal para la pobre Lucy Caboosey, ¿no?

Fue inevitable que al finalizar mi primer año Sue Sylvester me diese el puesto de capitana siendo así la tercera Fabray que lograba ese gran honor en el McKenly. Fue entonces cuando comencé a salir con Finn formando la pareja modelo de la escuela, fue entones cuando parte de mí misma se perdió por el camino deslumbrada por la popularidad y los refrescos gratis en la cafetería, fue entonces cuando me alejé más que nunca de Rachel Berry.

Rachel no era popular, más bien era todo lo contrario. Su actitud egocéntrica, sus diatribas sobre música y su pertenencia a prácticamente todos los grupos habidos y por haber en la escuela la convirtieron en blanco fácil de las burlas del resto. Tampoco ayudaba que tuviese dos padres gays y un estilo nada convencional a la hora de vestir y por si esos no fuesen motivos suficientes para convertirla en una paria social el hecho de que mi hermana Frannie la odiase y arremetiera contra ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad fue el broche de oro para su reinado como nerd de la escuela.

Nunca comprendí porque Frannie la odiaba tanto, supongo que porque tenía miedo de ella o más bien miedo a lo que yo podía sentir por ella. Siempre he pensado que Frannie lo sabía, ella era idiota y su única preocupación era el maquillaje y no comer más de mil calorías al día pero también tenía un gran instinto, y en ese caso su instinto tampoco falló por desgracia.

Aquel día cualquiera Rachel entró en clase de Literatura y se sentó en primera fila como el resto de días. Su camisa rosa había sido sustituida por otra de color azul. ¿El motivo? Posiblemente un granizado a la hora del almuerzo.

Eso pasaba también todos los días, era ya como una tradición en el McKenly que alguien le tirase un granizado a Rachel. Creo que incluso había competiciones. Un dólar si se lo echabas en el jersey, cinco dólares si acertabas de lleno en la cara.

Yo ya no le tiraba granizados, tenía a mis súbditas para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por mí, una de las ventajas de ser la capitana del equipo de animadoras. Eso fue un alivio para mí, no hubiese podido soportar de nuevo esa mirada llena de tristeza y decepción. Ya sabéis lo que dicen: "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente." Yo sabía perfectamente que los granizados iban dirigidos en mi nombre, pero al menos no tenía que verlo en primera persona. No sé si hubiese podido soportarlo.

La señora Hagberg comenzó su clase y yo hice como si estuviese escuchando atentamente, a pesar de que en lo único en que podía centrarme era en lo sedoso y suave que parecía el pelo de Rachel Berry desde esa distancia.

¿Sería igual al acariciarlo? ¿Cómo se sentiría entre mis dedos? ¿Esos pensamientos eran normales? ¿Estaba bien pensar de esa manera en otra chica? ¿Mi obsesión con Rachel Berry era algo "normal"?

Esas fueron las preguntas entre las que divagó mi mente durante prácticamente toda la clase, esas eran las preguntas que no me dejaban dormir por las noches, esas eran las preguntas que me hacían sentir confusa, perdida y, en ocasiones, despreciable.

De repente todos mis compañeros giraron la vista hacia mí, incluido Rachel Berry.

"¿Fabray? ¿Estás en clase?" Me preguntó la señora Hagberg.

"¿Qué?"

"Pareces un poco distraída." Dijo mirándome con atención.

Yo carraspee y negué rápidamente con la cabeza. "Estoy atendiendo señora Hagberg." Respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Ella asintió no muy convencida. "De acuerdo. Por lo tanto, responda a mi pregunta. ¿Con qué personaje de Romeo y Julieta identificaría a la señorita Berry?"

Me quedé un poco perpleja por la pregunta, sin saber que responder. Ella me observaba con curiosidad ansiosa por saber mi respuesta. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban clavados en mí y yo realmente creo que dejé de respirar durante unos segundos.

¿A qué personaje se parecía?

A la bella Julieta por supuesto, y yo sería Romeo escalando por su balcón para declararle mi amor puro y eterno.

Sí, eso fue lo que pensé. No, eso no fue lo que dije.

"Al boticario... Ya sabe, por su bigote." Contesté con sorna.

Todos corearon una carcajada. Sé que no fue una respuesta acertada pero yo era la chica popular y por lo tanto era mi _deber_ hacer algo parecido.

Pude ver como Rachel giró los ojos y se dio la vuelta en su asiento cruzándose de brazos. La señora Hagberg posiblemente iba a reprenderme por lo que acababa de decir pero me salvó la campana. Con el sonido del timbre todos dieron la clase por finalizada y fueron saliendo del aula.

Rachel cogió sus libros y salió rápidamente de la clase, no sabía muy bien hacia donde, pensé que seguramente llegaba tarde a ese estúpido grupo de canto que el profesor de español había creado. Un club de canto, menuda estupidez.

Santana, Britt y yo fuimos de camino al entrenamiento. El campeonato nacional era en seis meses y eso en el mundo de Sue Sylvester eran unas pocas semanas por lo que teníamos planeado una larga e intensa sesión de abdominales de esas que te hacen olvidar de hasta cuál es tu nombre.

Fue ahí cuando ese día dejó de ser un día cualquiera. Si lo hubiese sido yo habría ido con Britt y Santana al entrenamiento y no habría variado mi rutina haciendo que, tal vez, ahora las cosas fuesen muy distintas a lo que son, pero una chica de primer año cambió por completo la historia.

Esa chica. No sé muy bien si darle las gracias o encerrarla en un sótano hasta el final de los tiempos. Seguramente ahora no recuerde lo que pasó aquel día. Posiblemente ahora esté casada y con hijos o viviendo en Boston con tres gatos o haciendo una gira por Europa con su banda de Rock Metal. No sé lo que habrá sido de esa chica, no he vuelto a verla desde entonces. Comentaban que se había trasladado a Connecticut, hizo bien, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse bien lejos de ese instituto.

No recuerdo su nombre, no recuerdo su rostro, pero aquel día ella fue el elemento crucial para todo lo que vino después. Esa chica fue el elemento que hizo que la ecuación diese un resultado erróneo, ella fue la variable que cambió el resto de mi vida.

Una chica cualquiera, una chica desconocida para mí. No os he hablado de eso pero, a veces, hay personas que cambian tu vida sin que ellos mismos sean consciente de ello. Un pequeño detalle puede variarlo todo, como en esa película de Aston Kutcher, Efecto Mariposa.

¿Conocéis la teoría del Efecto Mariposa? La sepáis o no os la voy a contar, por algo esta es mi historia.

La idea de esta teoría es que, en condiciones normales, una pequeña perturbación puede acarrear un gran efecto a lo largo del tiempo. El nombre de esta teoría proviene de la creencia de que el vuelo de una pequeña mariposa puede provocar un Tsunami al otro lado del mundo; algo que comprobó Edward Lorenz, un meteorólogo estadounidense, en uno de sus estudios sobre la previsión del tiempo a largo plazo.

Esta teoría siempre me ha resultado interesante, y realmente certera. Hay pequeñas acciones que pueden cambiarlo todo, pequeñas cosas insignificantes que pueden cambiar la historia.

No sé porqué a la chica le apeteció un batido de chocolate y no sé porqué la muy idiota no miró por donde iba. Pero, cosas del destino, la casualidad o simplemente la mala suerte, cuando pasó por mi lado se chocó conmigo llenándome así todo el uniforme de batido.

El batido de chocolate sobre mi uniforme, ese fue mi aleteo de una mariposa.

Recuerdo que levantó la vista murmurando maldiciones y al ver con quien había chocado enmudeció de repente.

Pude ver perfectamente como su rostro se tornó al blanco más impoluto, posiblemente porque en aquel instante temió por su vida. No la culpo, nadie chocaba con Quinn Fabray, la llenaba de batido de chocolate y salía ilesa. Estaba en problemas, sin duda lo estaba.

"Lo siento Quinn, yo... no ha sido queriendo, lo prometo. Estaba leyendo y no he mirado por dónde iba, no era mi intención." Titubeo intentando limpiar con un pañuelo el destrozo en mi uniforme.

Yo la miré en silencio intentando contener la respiración para no vomitar, como os he dicho los batidos de chocolate y yo no somos los mejores amigos.

Me aparté de ella bruscamente y la empujé contra las taquillas. "¿Eres idiota? ¿Esas gafas de culo de botella no te sirven para nada?" Escupí con desprecio mirándola desafiante.

Todo el pasillo quedó en silencio y un pequeño corro nos rodeo de inmediato. Santana se puso tras de mí con los brazos cruzados y una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Le encantaban las peleas, era su parte preferida del día, era la cosa que más amaba después de sus dulces besos de señora con Britt, más incluso que una hamburguesa tamaño gigante del Breadstix.

"Ve a limpiarte Q, yo me encargo de ella. No podemos llegar tarde al entrenamiento." Me dijo mirando a su presa con alegría y entusiasmo, como un lobo hambriento mirando un suculento conejito blanco.

No me hubiese gustado ser esa chica en ese momento, esa mirada en los ojos de Santana no auguraba nada bueno, tal vez sí recuerde aquel día y esté encerrada en un psiquiátrico por un trauma sicológico.

Yo le eché una última mirada a lo asesino en serie y salí hacia el cuarto de baño haciendo que todos se apartaran a mi paso entre murmullos y sonrisas. Solo bastó una mirada por mi parte para que las sonrisas se borraran y se convirtiesen en muecas de miedo. Nadie se reía de Quinn Fabray.

Entré en el baño y murmurando maldiciones intenté limpiar mi uniforme. Era imposible, yo sabía perfectamente que el batido de chocolate no salía fácilmente. Tendría que pasar el resto del día manchada y soportar el sermón de la entrenadora Sylvester por no mantener el uniforme limpio y dañar la imagen del equipo.

"Llevar este uniforme acarrea una responsabilidad." Repetía siempre. No estaría muy contenta cuando viese que su adorado uniforme parecía ahora un cuadro cubista.

Una pequeña lágrima bajo por mis mejillas sin que me diese cuenta. No sé muy bien porqué, tal vez porque esa situación me era tremendamente familiar.

¿Cuántos recreos había pasado en la escuela encerrada en el cuarto de baño intentando limpiar mi pelo de los restos de batido? ¿Por qué aquella estúpida chica no había podido tomar un batido fresa? ¿O de vainilla? ¿Tenía que ser de chocolate por amor de dios?

Fue como una completa vuelta al pasado, fue como si de repente Lucy hubiese aparecido de la nada.

Seguí frotando sin éxito la parte superior cuando escuché una especie de sollozo proveniente de uno de los baños.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Pregunté con frialdad secando rápidamente mis lágrimas.

No quería que nadie me viese de esa manera. Era Quinn Fabray, no podía parecer débil, no podían verme siendo como el resto de personas a las que yo atormentaba cada día en la escuela.

No hubo respuesta a mi pregunta y yo me asomé por debajo de la puerta. Nadie en el primer baño, nadie en el segundo; quizás escuchaba voces, quizás estaba perdiendo la cabeza por el olor indeseable de ese batido de chocolate. Cuando fui a mirar el último de los baños la puerta se abrió y una Rachel Berry con los ojos rojos e hinchados me miró sorprendida.

Yo no dije nada, era la primera vez en un año que me encontraba con ella sin la presencia de otra persona alrededor. Y eso no era algo bueno, podía tener autocontrol cuando estaba en los pasillos o en la cafetería rodeada de personas, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar mi gran obstinación por mantenerme fría con ella estando en un baño las dos solas, pudiendo oler desde mi posición ese dulce aroma que ella desprendía y que me volvía completamente loca.

Un baño, Rachel y yo; cuantas veces más se repetiría esa ecuación.

Rachel se quedó observándome en silencio para luego bajar su mirada hacia la gran mancha marrón en mi uniforme.

"Vaya... Dime el nombre de quién te ha hecho eso para mandarle una cesta de agradecimiento." Dijo soltando una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Rachel Berry estaba burlándose de mí? ¿Era el mundo real? ¿Cómo demonios tenía el valor de actuar de esa manera?

"Tus miradas de perdonavidas no tienen nada que hacer conmigo Quinn." Me dijo altivamente andando hacia los lavabos y limpiándose las manos.

Yo me quedé completamente perpleja ante esa actitud. Era la primera vez en un año que alguien osaba decirme algo parecido.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así RuPaul?" Le dije cogiéndola del brazo para que se girase y así poder mirarla de frente. "¿No has tenido suficiente con el granizado de esta mañana? Creo que han traído un sabor nuevo, tal vez te gustaría probarlo." Me burle con una media sonrisa cruel.

Ella frunció el ceño. "No me das miedo Quinn, es más, me das pena." Escupió con voz tranquila pero firme. "Vas por el instituto creyéndote la reina del mundo con tu pose de chica perfecta encantada de haberse conocido pero, en el fondo, solo eres una niña asustada incapaz de sentir nada por nadie porque tiene miedo a que le hagan daño. ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que jamás nadie podrá quererte, no lo harán porque siempre estarás apartando a la gente. Eres una cobarde y estás completamente sola." Concluyó sin apenas aire en los pulmones.

Podía sentir como estaba temblando bajo mi agarre, podía ver su sorpresa por lo que acababa de decirme, podía observar como sus ojos vagaban entre la duda de si debía echar a correr o quedarse donde estaba estoicamente como la gran heroína que realmente había sido desafiándome de esa manera.

Yo me quedé completamente petrificada, solté su brazo y, sin mediar palabra, salí del cuarto de baño.

Tal vez otro día me hubiese enfrentado a sus palabras, tal vez otro día habría reaccionado de otra manera, tal vez otro día le hubiese dejado claro en qué punto estaba en la escala social o hubiese hecho uso de mi maravillosa ironía para burlarme y quedar por encima de ella. Pero no era cualquier otro día, y por eso solo salí corriendo por el pasillo sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Suerte que los pasillos estaban vacios y nadie fue testigo de cómo la reina del McKenly, Quinn Fabray, estaba llorando por un simple comentario de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez habéis visto un cristal romperse? Todos los trozos salen disparados, en mil pedazos, cada uno de un tamaño, de una forma, de un diámetro distinto llegando a todas partes. Cuando pienso en las decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de nuestra vida siempre pienso en eso, en cristales rotos.<p>

Cada decisión que tomamos es como uno de esos trozos que caen y se dispersan por el suelo, cada decisión que tomamos también tiene un tamaño y una forma distinta a lo largo de nuestra vida y, como los cristales rotos, cada decisión que tomamos pueden causar una herida, algunas veces más profunda que otras pero al fin y al cabo una herida que queda impresa en nuestro cuerpo, o en este caso, en el tiempo. Para siempre.

Ese día yo pisé uno de esos cristales rotos, tal vez el más grande, quizás el menos esperado.

Algunas veces pienso que aquello fue una decisión que cambió mi vida para mejor, a veces no estoy tan segura de ello y me lamento tal vez por no haber actuado de una manera más responsable; pero siempre que miro hacia atrás y recuerdo aquella noche jamás me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Tal vez me arrepentí durante mucho tiempo, tal vez desee que nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero esa decisión dio lugar a una de las pocas cosas buenas que he hecho en toda mi vida, esa decisión fue el fruto de algo mucho más grande que cualquier puesto en la cima de la escala social, esa decisión me hizo el mayor regalo: ser madre.

No sé muy bien cómo pero sin darme cuenta estaba en la cama de Noah Puckerman, no sé muy bien cómo pero me había bebido una botella entera de vino y me sentía un poco mareada, no sé muy bien cómo pero aquellas palabras de Rachel me llevaron a los brazos de un chico que se había pasado la mayor parte del primer año coqueteando conmigo a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que yo era el interés amoroso de su mejor amigo.

Y así, sin saber cómo, terminé perdiendo mi virginidad un catorce de septiembre en la habitación de Puck, con cientos de personas abajo bailando y bebiendo en una de las grandes fiestas que hacía después de cada partido, con alguien por el que no solo no sentía nada sino que ni tan siquiera me había interesado lo más mínimo hasta ese mismo instante, tal vez ni entonces me interesó.

Ese día cualquiera la vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados sin que yo me diese cuenta, ese día cualquiera los pedazos del cristal que acababa de romperse llegaron a demasiadas personas a mi alrededor, ese día cualquiera en el que una mariposa movió sus alas cambiándolo todo.

Aún puedo recordar, a pesar de los niveles de alcohol en sangre, como me deslicé entre los brazos de Puck cuando él ya estaba dormido estirado en la cama.

Fui hacia el baño, cerré lentamente la puerta para no despertarlo y me miré al espejo.

Me quedé ahí durante varios minutos, tal vez durante horas, sin pensar en nada más que en lo horrible que era lo que acababa de hacer. No solo había engañado a mi novio sino que lo había engañado con su mejor amigo, con su compañero de equipo con quien tendría que compartir vestuario y entrenamientos cada día. Y no solo había perdido mi virginidad con alguien por quien no sentía nada sino que, además, no había podido dejar de pensar en Rachel.

Estaba en problemas, y los problemas eran más graves de lo que yo pensaba aquella noche de aquel extraño catorce de septiembre.

Todo eso sucedió aquel día cualquiera, todo eso sucedió solo por un estúpido batido de chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios. El próximo capítulo será el miércoles :) De nuevo iremos al presente y veremos como van las cosas entre la Rachel y la Quinn de veintiocho años. Tal vez Santana ahogó a Rachel mientras dormía con una almohada jajaja Es broma! Aunque creo que ganas no le faltan.<strong>

**Que tengáis una buena semana. Much Love!**


	8. Cap 7: Siempre seremos

**Capitulo 7**

**Siempre seremos lo que pudo haber sido**

_"Lo que sabes y lo que desconoces queda unido por un fino hilo que, en ocasiones, no debe romperse."_

**Martes, 14 de septiembre de 2022**

No sé exactamente qué hora es, pero supongo que serán menos de las seis, de lo contrario Rachel ya habría despertado a toda la casa para así poder cumplir minuto a minuto su maldito horario.

¿Qué pasaría si borrase su adorada pizarra? ¿Se acordaría de todo lo que hay puesto en ella o entraría en un ataque de pánico de esos en los que empieza a gritar a cualquiera que tenga la mala suerte de estar justo en su campo de visión?

Esta Rachel es algo extraña. No es que la Rachel que yo recordaba fuese una persona común tampoco; pero esta Rachel, la Rachel de veintiocho años, es mucho más lunática y paranoica que la Rachel del instituto.

Siempre está nerviosa, y cuando digo siempre es siempre. Cuando está de pie, cuando está sentada, cuando la casa está completamente llena de personas y parece un centro comercial el día antes de navidad, cuando estamos solos y lo único que queremos es tomar un respiro después de siete horas de ramos, telas y catálogos de tartas.

Parece como si la preparación de la boda fuese todo cuanto tiene; no descansa ni un solo minuto, no la he visto relajarse desde que puso un pie en esta casa.

No entiendo como Santana la ha soportado durante dos semanas, yo solo llevo un día con ella y ya me tiene completamente desquiciada. También es cierto que Rachel siempre tuvo la capacidad de sacarme de mis casillas. Tiene ese don, el don de volverme completamente loca. Al parecer ese don no ha desaparecido ni con los años ni con el tiempo. Sigue intacto.

Diez años y sigue tal y como la deje.

Frustrante.

Perfecta.

Conclusión: Rachel Berry es frustrantemente perfecta o perfectamente frustrante, dependiendo del momento.

Sí, así es.

Durante los años que Rachel estuvo en mi vida todo siempre fue o blanco o negro. Nunca hubo grises entre nosotras, nunca hubo medias tintas en nuestra historia. A veces no la soportaba, a veces no podía tenerla a menos de dos milímetros de mí.

Lo mío con Rachel siempre fue así. A veces quería matarla, quería poder callarla y meterle un calcetín en la boca para que dejase de marearme con sus diatribas interminables. Otras veces quería besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, decirle todas esas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza cada vez que veía su rostro.

Ese era nuestro juego. Un tira y afloja sin fin que terminaba de formas completamente distintas dependiendo de la situación, del día, del tiempo, de nuestro estado de ánimo o de si ella había tenido su dosis de ensalada con queso vegano o yo la mía de bacon.

No. Lo mío con Rachel no fue algo sencillo, lo mío con Rachel fue una lucha; a veces por ver quien se quería más y otras veces también por ver quien se quería menos.

Pero si algo fue lo mío con Rachel es inolvidable.

Algo húmedo en mi cara me hace abrir rápidamente los ojos.

Es Ringo, como no, despertándome cariñosamente con un lametón de su lengua de once centímetros. Vale, tal vez sea un poco más pequeña, pero igualmente molesta.

Miro a mi alrededor algo confusa. Me he quedado dormida en el sofá, después de llevarme horas dándole vueltas a lo que Rachel me dijo.

_"¿Sabes? Tenía la absurda esperanza de que, tal vez, con los años, habías madurado un poco. Al parecer hay cosas que no cambian, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. No entiendo porqué me sigue sorprendiendo después de todo."_

Su voz cansada y algo atorada aún resuena en mi cabeza.

Me gustaría advertiros que otro de los poderes que tiene Rachel, además de crispar mis nervios y hacerme perder el habla, es que muchas veces sus palabras consiguen quitarme el sueño.

Ella siempre sabía que decir en el momento justo para hacer que esa noche no pegase ojo. Daba igual si yo intentaba no escucharla, si pretendía no darle importancia o si me decía a mí misma una y otra vez que lo que dijese Rachel Berry no debía suponerme tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Rachel tenía ese poder, y yo nada podía hacer contra él.

Ahora que lo pienso Rachel Berry tiene muchos poderes, tal vez sea miembro de los X-men y no me he dado cuenta en todo este tiempo. ¿Eso era lo que hacía aquellas noches en las que me decía que tenía cena familiar? ¿Me mentía y tenía que acudir a la llamada del profesor Xavier para salvar el mundo?

Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, dormir tan poco no debe ser bueno.

Oigo de repente ruidos en la cocina. Miro el reloj antiguo de madera del salón, adquisición de la tienda de antigüedades del señor Simon por supuesto, y veo que son las seis menos cuarto.

Demasiado temprano, nada bueno ocurre antes de las diez de la mañana. No es algo que yo me haya inventado, es un hecho contrastado que quizás algún día os cuente.

Cuando entro en la cocina aún algo aturdida veo a Gloria canturreando animadamente mientras hace el desayuno.

"¡Buenos días, Quinnie!" Me dice con entusiasmo, tal vez demasiado, no soporto las voces tan altas a estas horas de la mañana. Bueno, si soy sincera no soporto que nadie me hable hasta que me tomo mi café. Soy una gran amante del silencio matutino, de los desayunos tranquilos leyendo el periódico.

Pero esta es la casa de Gloria y yo soy su invitada por lo que sonrío lo más ampliamente posible y me siento en la mesa que ya está prácticamente preparada con panecillos, tostadas, mermelada, zumo recién exprimido y otros productos varios capaces de alegrar la mañana a cualquiera. No recordaba lo maravillosos que son los desayunos en casa de los López.

Esto me hace un poco más feliz, además puedo oler que Gloria está haciendo bacon y eso me hace aún más feliz.

Ya no sigo la dieta, además de las tortitas no hay ningún otro alimento que me prohíba. Hace tiempo que dejé de preocuparme por esas cosas, San dice que ahora como por todos los años que pasé hambre durante mi adolescencia. Creo que tiene razón, la comida es uno de mis mayores pasatiempos.

"¿Qué tal has dormido?" Me pregunta Gloria mientras con una mano fríe el bacon y con la otra hace aún más zumo de naranja.

"Bien." Respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Por qué estabas en el sofá? Te habíamos preparado la habitación de Dani."

"Me quedé dormida." Contesto sin poder evitar un bostezo. Eso de que me quedé dormida solo es una forma de hablar, tengo la sensación de que como mucho habré dormido dos horas en toda la noche.

Rachel y sus malditas palabras.

Ella asiente. "Supongo que estarías muy cansada del viaje. Es un largo camino desde San Francisco." Me dice poniendo el bacon en mi plato y sentándose frente a mí. "¿Café?" Me ofrece.

"Sí, gracias." Respondo con una sonrisa.

Un incómodo silencio se cierne entre nosotras mientras bebemos nuestro café. No sé muy bien de qué hablar con Gloria.

Sí, la conozco desde que tenía catorce años y ha sido como una madre para mí pero también hace años que no nos vemos. Ellos nunca visitan a Santana en San Francisco por el miedo de John a volar, son Britt y Santana las que vienen a Lima para visitarles. Yo no veía a Gloria desde que me despedí hace diez años y solo he hablado con ella unas pocas veces por teléfono.

Ahora me siento avergonzada, esta mujer ha cuidado de mí más que mi propia familia y ni siquiera he sido capaz de hacerle una pequeña visita en acción de gracias o navidad. Soy una persona horrible.

"Santana me ha comentado que aún no has visto a tu madre." Me dice de la nada mientras unta con mantequilla una pequeña tostada.

Yo titubeo durante unos segundos y niego con la cabeza. "No pude." Respondo.

Ella asiente en el entendimiento. "Es comprensible. Sé lo difícil que es vuestra relación. Hace poco me la encontré en el supermercado." Comenta mientras pasa el turno a la mermelada.

Me pongo completamente tensa de repente.

No he tenido noticias de mi madre desde que murió mi padre. Es algo confuso saber que aún sigue haciendo vida normal, es confuso que su mundo no se haya parado con la muerte de mi padre. Recuerdo perfectamente ese pequeño intervalo en el que estuvo sin él cuando lo dejó, no era ella, solo era un triste zombie.

"¿Cómo está?" Pregunto.

"Mayor. Sé que tenemos la misma edad pero parecía mucho mayor, y cansada, sobre todo cansada." Me responde mientras le da un mordisco a su tostada.

Yo me muerdo el labio y miro hacia la ventana. Un pequeño pájaro está apoyado en el quicio mirándome acusatoriamente, como diciéndome: "Es tu madre, al menos podías haberla llamado por su cumpleaños. Eres una hija absolutamente horrible."

Cállate jodido pájaro, ¿qué sabrás tú?

Ella tampoco es que haya sido la mejor madre del mundo, ni mucho menos un ejemplo a seguir. Siempre estuvo de su parte, siempre lo apoyó, siempre guardó silencio y aceptó lo que él ordenaba sin mediar palabra. Solo una vez hizo algo por mí y actúo como una madre, y duró lo mismo que una pompa de jabón.

¿Me estás escuchando maldito pájaro? Seguramente tuviste una madre que te llevó al nido gusanos o larvas o lo que demonios comas tú.

¿Qué comen los pájaros? Nunca me lo había planteado. Biología nunca fue mi fuerte, yo era más de literatura o de historia, bueno y de números, por algo estudié ciencias económicas.

Dios... ¿estoy hablando mentalmente con un pájaro? Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, debe ser alguna sustancia tóxica en el aire de Lima. En San Francisco no suelo hablar con animales, solo hablo con Tim y él no es un animal cualquiera; él me escucha, y me entiende, a veces creo que es el único que lo hace.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Gloria tomando mi mano.

Yo vuelvo a la realidad, con las personas, fuera de mi pequeño mundo alternativo dónde los pájaros te hacen sentir como una mierda por no tener el valor de ver a tu madre a pesar de estar en la puerta de su casa.

"¿Quinn?" Repite.

"¿Si?" Contesto aún aturdida.

"¿Qué te pasa? De repente es como si te hubiesen abducido los extraterrestres o algo así." Me dice mirándome con preocupación. "¿Te sientes enferma? ¿Quieres que le diga a John que te examine?"

Yo niego rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, no. Estoy bien. Solo... me cuesta coger el ritmo por las mañanas." Miento.

Ella sonríe más tranquila. "Sí, no lo recordaba. Madrugar y tú nunca habéis sido muy compatibles."

Yo fuerzo una sonrisa, que no se si realmente parece una sonrisa o una mueca propia de alguien estreñido. No sé lo que me pasa pero esta mañana me siento un poco rara, más ida de lo normal. Tal vez Gloria tenga razón, tal vez realmente me han abducido los extraterrestres.

Miro corriendo mi muñeca en busca de una señal o marca que me deje claro si he sido abducida o no, pero no hay nada.

Entonces solo hay otra explicación, estoy completamente chiflada.

"Berry si vuelves a despertarme de esa manera de mato, ¿me oyes?" Escucho gritar a Santana desde el piso de arriba.

"Parece que las chicas se han despertado." Me sonríe Gloria poniéndose en pie y llenando una taza más de café.

Esta mujer es una santa, no puedo ni imaginar lo que ha tenido que soportar estas dos semanas.

"¡Vamos Santana, tenemos que estar dentro cincuenta minutos en la boutique de Madame Chifflet." Escucho decir a Rachel.

"¡Me importa una mierda Madame _Souffle_!"

"Chifflet." Le corrige.

"Lo que sea. Quiero poder ducharme con mi prometida sin que estés llamando a la puerta cada dos nanosegundos. Así que baja a la cocina y toma el desayuno. Dentro de quince minutos estaré allí." Responde Santana cerrando de un portazo.

No hace falta ser muy perspicaz para saber que San tampoco está muy contenta con el hecho de madrugar, y por el resoplido de Rachel audible desde aquí me aventuro a decir que no está dispuesta a esperar quince minutos.

"Tienes cinco minutos, ¿me oyes?" Le dice.

¿Lo veis?

Los pasos de Rachel se oyen bajando por las escaleras. Y a medida que se va acercando mi corazón se acelera, me siento como una niñata estúpida. No estamos en el instituto, no tengo quince años, no puedo sentirme nerviosa porque Rachel esté a punto de aparecer en esta cocina de un momento a otro.

Intento tranquilizarme mentalmente. Pensar en otra cosa. Pensar en mi amigo el pequeño pajarito acusador. Miro por la ventana, ya no está.

Maldito.

"¡Buenos días!" Canturrea Rachel con una sonrisa al entrar en la cocina.

"Buenos días Rachel." Responde Gloria ofreciéndole una taza de café al instante. "Pareces muy animada esta mañana."

Ella asiente, toma la taza y se apoya en la encimera dando un pequeño sorbo. "Hoy presiento que será un buen día." Sonríe.

"Me alegro de que hoy estés tan positiva." Le responde dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro con cariño.

En los dos minutos que Rachel lleva en la cocina me he percatado de tres cosas:

Una.

Es cierto, parece más alegre que anoche, menos cansada. Tal vez ella sí ha dormido bien esta noche o, tal vez, lo que me dijo la ha dejado más relajada, quizás estaba guardando esas palabras desde el primer momento en que me vio en la puerta.

No la culpo, merecía todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo.

Dos.

No me ha mirado desde que entró, ni una simple mirada de reojo. Nada. Absolutamente nada, como si no existiera.

Tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo, quizás sino la mirase cada dos segundos como una idiota todo sería más fácil. Esta actitud masoquista por mi parte no lleva a ningún sitio. Solo a un aumento de mi locura, dentro de poco terminaré hablando con los jarrones y las mesas e imaginaré que el armario tiene ojos y labios pintados de rojo como en La bella y la bestia.

Sí, tengo que ignorarla.

Tres. Dato que tal vez sea razón suficiente para que no pueda llevar a cabo mi propósito del punto dos.

Rachel sigue con su alergia a los pantalones largos, o solo quiere matarme lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Cómo puede salir a la calle con unos pequeños shorts negros y un jersey de punto blanco que deja ver perfectamente su sujetador a juego con el pantalón? ¿Es legal ir así? ¿No la multaran por escándalo público?

Y tiene el pelo aún mojado, el jodido pelo aún está mojado. Sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de ella cuando tiene el pelo mojado, lo sabe.

Ella presiente que hoy será un gran día, yo presiento que hoy será otro día más de tortura.

* * *

><p>Después de quince minutos de ducha que pasaron a ser treinta, otra discusión más entre Santana y Rachel por este hecho y una rápida ducha por mi parte ya por fin estamos montadas en el coche camino a la boutique de Madame Chifflet. Yo no tenía ni idea pero al parecer es una de las mejores diseñadoras de vestidos de novia de Ohio. No entiendo porqué demonios esta mujer, si tiene tanto talento, ha optado por poner su tienda en una ciudad como Lima.<p>

El trayecto está siendo silencioso, solo amenizado por la voz de Rusti Springfield en mis altavoces.

Esto de estar montada en mi coche con Santana en el asiento del copiloto y Rachel en el asiento de atrás me es tremendamente familiar, me recuerda a aquel verano en el que hicimos un camino de cuatro horas para pasar un día tranquilo en el lago Erie. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, tal vez uno de los mejores de mi vida.

Pero hay pequeñas diferencias. Brittany no está cantando a toda voz los mejores éxitos de Michael Jackson, Santana no está fastidiándome cada dos minutos con la pregunta de "¿Falta mucho para llegar al jodido lago?" y Rachel no está divagando sobre cuál es la mejor película de Barbra si _Funny Girl_ o _Hello, Dolly!_. A decir verdad Rachel no ha abierto la boca desde que nos montamos en el coche hace diez minutos.

Ya decía que algo no encajaba.

"Estás muy callada Berry." Dice Santana como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. "No es que me queje de no escuchar tu maldita voz hablándome sobre lo que debo hacer con mi boda pero... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta girándose para mirarla.

Ella aparta la vista de la ventana y le sonríe. "Sí, me encuentro de maravilla."

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunta de nuevo frunciendo el ceño. Esta actitud preocupada de Santana hacia Rachel sigue sin gustarme lo más mínimo.

"Sí, Santana. Estoy segura. Estoy bien. He dormido como un bebé." Le responde con tranquilidad.

"¡Oh! Eso es bueno."

Ella asiente sin borrar la sonrisa. "Eso es muy bueno."

Yo he observado la conversación por el retrovisor. La mirada de Rachel se cruza durante unos segundos en el cristal con la mía. A veces me siento como una acosadora, y también como alguien un tanto espeluznante.

Rachel vuelve de nuevo la vista al paisaje de casas adosadas del sur de Lima y yo de nuevo fijo mi vista en la carretera.

Sigo queriendo saber que le pasa a Rachel y porqué es un acontecimiento tan importante que esté feliz y optimista esta mañana, al igual que no entiendo porqué también lo es que haya dormido bien esta noche.

Ella era muy feliz en el instituto, siempre sonriente, siempre con ese entusiasmo y esa energía desbordante. Y también era optimista, muy optimista, en ocasiones demasiado. Y todas las noches dormía perfectamente, era sabido por todos que Rachel Berry jamás perdonaba sus ocho horas de su sueño de belleza como ella lo llamaba.

¿Qué ha cambiado? No entiendo nada. Empiezo a enfadarme, y a frustrarme, y a sentirme idiota por dar tanta importancia a Rachel.

Llegamos a la boutique de Madame _Souffle._

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué hemos venido a las siete y media de la mañana? ¿Tanta clientela tiene? Rachel es famosa en Broadway, podía haber conseguido una cita a una hora más normal. Eso es uno de los privilegios de las estrellas, ¿no? Conseguir fácilmente lo que es imposible para los simples mortales.

Una señora de sonrisa brillante bien vestida con una chaqueta y una falda verde agua nos recibe entusiasmada, o más bien recibe con entusiasmo a Rachel.

"¡Señorita Berry! Creía que ya no venía, teníamos la cita a las siete." Grita demasiado fuerte a mi parecer.

Rachel fuerza una sonrisa. "Lo sé, hemos tenido algunos... imprevistos." Frunce el ceño mirando a Santana

Ahora a que Santana tenga una sesión larga de sexo matutino se le llama _imprevisto_. Por supuesto.

"Bueno, pongámonos en marcha. La tienda abre a las nueve." Dice la señora _Souffle_ agarrando el brazo de Santana que me mira confusa por la energía de la mujer llevándola a la trastienda.

Rachel y yo nos quedamos solas.

Ella pasea con las manos en la espalda observando la tienda, tocando los vestidos de novia que están perfectamente colocados en maniquís de cuarenta kilos con posturas imposibles.

Solo el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo de madera puede escucharse en esta tienda de Elm South Street, y los pájaros que tal vez son compañeros matinales de mi amigo el pájaro acusador.

Yo me siento en uno de los sillones rojos que hay colocados cerca del escaparate e intento con todas mis fuerzas no mirarla.

Quince segundos. Eso es lo que tardo en poner mis ojos de nuevo en ella. Lo sé porque los he contado mentalmente.

Rachel observa los tocados colocados en una vitrina de cristal brillante. Sonríe, no sé porqué pero sonríe, y yo en ese momento de nuevo pierdo el aliento.

Adoro su sonrisa, no había recordado cuanto amaba esa sonrisa hasta este preciso instante.

Su sonrisa es maravillosa, jamás he visto otra sonrisa semejante; pero si soy sincera esa no es mi parte favorita de ella.

Lo que realmente me fascinaba de Rachel en el instituto era su rostro cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la forma de mirar aquello que realmente le interesaba, su manera de andar vivaz y enérgica. Recuerdo que era maravillosa la forma en la que divagaba cuando no sabía expresar con exactitud lo que quería decir, la manera en la que se sentaba, cuando pedía un café lentamente intentando que la camarera no se equivocase en su pedido como muchas otras veces.

Rachel siempre era preciosa, pero lo era mucho más cuando sonreía sin sonreir, con esa media sonrisa, era maravillosa cuando intentaba sin mucho éxito contener las lágrimas mientras veíamos juntas el final de Desayuno con diamantes.

También era preciosa cuando miraba a alguien con atención, cuando intentaba mantener la atención sin conseguirlo, cuando ella misma quería llamar la atención de los demás. Ella era hermosa sin querer, cuando creía que nadie la estaba observando.

Y yo la quería, la quería muchísimo, y la quería aún más cuando hacia este tipo de cosas, esas cosas simples que dejan de serlo porque están hechas por ella.

Como mirar vestidos en una tienda de novias a las siete y media de la mañana.

Ella se gira de repente y me encuentra mirándola embobada.

_Mierda_.

Yo disimulo y miro hacia el punto opuesto de la tienda acariciando mi cuello con nerviosismo, y vergüenza. De reojo puedo ver su media sonrisa, debe ser muy divertido para ella ver como hago el ridículo.

"Chicas." Escucho decir a Santana. "¿Podéis venir?"

Me pongo rápidamente de pie y voy corriendo a la trastienda para evitar este momento tremendamente incómodo. Rachel anda con tranquilidad tras de mí.

Cuando entro veo a San. Vestida de blanco. Con un hermoso vestido palabra de honor con pedrerías en el pecho y una abertura en la pierna derecha hasta un poco más allá de la rodilla. No es extremadamente pomposo ni desgarbado, es un vestido sencillo, y precioso.

¿Os han hablado alguna vez de esos momentos en los que sabes que te haces mayor? Ver a tu mejor amiga de toda la vida vestida de novia, la misma con la que compartías secretos mientras escuchabas el último disco de Beyoncé en tu habitación haciendo los deberes de álgebra, es uno de esos momentos.

"¿Cómo estoy?" Pregunta con una sonrisa tímida. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de San, es una sonrisa distinta, es una sonrisa de completa anticipación ante uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Y yo estoy contenta por ella, joder... estoy muy feliz por ella y por Britt. Este momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, ellas estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

"Estas preciosa Santana." Le digo sin poder evitar sonreir.

Ella suelta una pequeña carcajada y da una vuelta con su vestido de novia como una verdadera princesa.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... vestirte de merengue no es tan horrible como yo pensaba."

Yo rio, y recuerdo cuando me decía que jamás se casaría, que prefería antes darle un beso a Jacob Ben Israel que pasar por el altar con un estúpido chico vestido de pingüino bajo el brazo.

La diferencia es que no es un estúpido chico cualquiera quien se casará con ella, sino Brittany, la chica de la que ha estado enamorada desde los seis años.

Debe ser maravilloso poder casarte con la persona a la que siempre has querido, debe ser increíble saber que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con quién siempre has soñado estar.

Todos no tienen esa suerte, yo me incluyo en este grupo de pequeños infelices.

"¿Qué piensa usted señorita Berry?" Pregunta Madame Chifflet con nerviosismo, como cuando esperas la nota de un examen para el que has estudiado noches y noches sin descanso o la opinión de tu compañía en la cena después de haberte llevado toda la tarde cocinando un plato que hasta hacía doce horas no sabías ni que existía.

Rachel guarda silencio durante unos segundos, posiblemente para hacerse la interesante porque sabe que ella es quien tiene la última palabra. No puedo ni imaginar cuantas veces la pobre señora Chifflet habrá tenido que empezar de nuevo con este vestido, debe haber sido horrible para esta mujer soportar las muy probables discusiones de San y Rachel en un intento de ponerse de acuerdo.

"Es perfecto." Dice finalmente.

Puedo ver como el rostro de la mujer queda iluminado por una brillante sonrisa y como Santana suspira aliviada.

Una cosa menos por la que discutir en esta semana, un momento más para comprobar que el tiempo ha pasado rápidamente y ahora tengo veintiocho años; a pesar de que para mí el tiempo se paró cuando tenía dieciocho.

* * *

><p>Solo son las diez de la mañana y ya hemos elegido el catering, encargado los ramos, comprado otra tela para colocar en la carpa que no esté marcada por Ringo y ahora vamos hacia la estación para recoger a Dani y su novia.<p>

Tengo ganas de ver a Dani, tiene tres años más que Santana y siempre fue muy protector con ella y, sin tener ningún tipo de obligación, también lo fue conmigo. Recuerdo que Gloria siempre quería convertirme en su nuera para así ser de manera oficial parte de la familia. Yo sin embargo sabía que jamás podría ser parte de su familia oficialmente, a no ser que en vez de Dani fuese Daniela, pero no le decía nada, ella estaba contenta pensando en cómo sería nuestra boda y en lo preciosos que se verían nuestros hijos.

Como dato adicional os diré que Rachel sigue haciendo como si yo no estuviese aquí. No me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana, ni siquiera para preguntarme que me parecía la tarta que yo también iba a degustar el día de la boda. Tampoco se lo ha preguntado a Santana y es su boda por lo que tal vez ese hecho no deba ser indicativo de nada.

Aún así esta situación me tiene cansada. Es incómodo, y molesto, y yo estoy continuamente preguntándome en qué piensa cuando mira por la ventana en cada uno de los trayectos que hacemos en el coche. Tal vez esté maquinando maneras de hacerme sentir celosa, ese coqueteo que tenía con la chica de la floristería no era solo amabilidad por haberle regalado un ramo de petunias, sus flores preferidas.

Si quería hacerme sentir celosa lo ha conseguido, no sé porqué pero en lo único que podía pensar mientras estuvimos en la floristería era en meter un tulipán en la boca de esa chica, o quizás un cactus.

"Esperad aquí, vengo enseguida." Dice Santana cuando llegamos a la puerta de la estación y paro el coche.

Yo quiero decirle que voy con ella, que no quiero pasar otro momento incómodo más con Rachel, pero no me da tiempo, ella ya se ha bajado del coche y ha entrado en la estación.

Miro por el retrovisor a Rachel, sigue mirando por el cristal, y no sé porqué pero eso me enfada, me cabrea muchísimo.

Sé que no me porté bien con ella, sé que tal vez no fui la mejor de las personas, sé que le hice daño y que me comporté como una imbécil, pero soy humana. Los humanos cometemos errores, es parte de nuestra naturaleza.

Y también sé que me está castigando y sé que ella sabe que todo esto me molesta.

"Esto no es algo que yo pueda hacer sola, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte." Le digo fríamente rompiendo el silencio.

Ella aparta la vista de su adorada ventana y me mira confusa. "¿Qué?"

"Anoche me dijiste que esperabas que hubiese madurado pero tu actitud tampoco es que sea muy madura que digamos." Escupo sin pensarlo. "Si me ignoras y esquivas mi mirada cada vez que estamos solas difícilmente podremos hacer esta situación menos incómoda de lo que ya es."

Tal vez mi tono no ha sido el tono adecuado, quizás ha sonado demasiado resentido o dolido. Pero tampoco me importa.

Estoy enfadada, y frustrada, y jodidamente celosa porque es amable con todo el mundo menos conmigo, incluso con chicas que trabajan en floristerías a las cuales no conoce de nada.

Sí, sé que eso no debería de importarme. Pero ya lo he dicho, soy humana.

"¿Me estas echando la culpa de esta situación?" Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos visiblemente ofendida.

"No, solo digo que no es algo unilateral." Respondo con tono neutral.

Ella se mueve en su asiento y me mira fulminantemente. "¿Unilateral? Tú quieres que me vaya de casa de Santana porque eres incapaz de que estemos bajo el mismo techo."

"Y tú me ignoras y haces como si no existiese a pesar de que estoy solo a dos metros de ti."

"Y tú me miras de manera extraña, como si fuese un extraterrestre."

Vaya. Eso ha dolido. Al parecer ella se ha percatado de mi continuo acoso visual.

Yo no la miro como si fuese un extraterrestre, solo la miro como lo que es, algo completamente maravilloso.

Pero ella no debe saberlo.

Nunca.

Por lo tanto tengo que responderle con otra cosa.

Lo que sea.

Ella no puede ganar esta vez.

"Y tú... y tú besaste a Finn Hudson en las nacionales."

¿Acabo de decir eso? ¿Lo he hecho?

Bien jugado Fabray, mostrarte celosa por su ex novio de la secundaria es algo muy maduro.

Ella me mira en silencio alzando las cejas para luego fruncir el ceño. Lo presiento, lo que llegará a continuación será uno de esos monólogos que hacen que me cueste coger el sueño por las noches.

El monólogo empezará dentro de 3...2...1

"¿Me estas echando en cara algo que pasó en tercer año, Quinn?" Cero. Ahí está.

"Porque si vamos a reprocharnos cosas del pasado tal vez yo te reproche el hecho de que no he sabido nada de ti en diez años. ¡Diez malditos años Quinn!" Me grita levantando los brazos. "Tú, Quinn Fabray, un día te marchaste y no miraste jamás atrás, dejaste todo e hiciste como si nada hubiese pasado, como si yo no hubiese existido. Aunque eso se te da genial, ¿no? ¡Hacer como si las cosas no han sucedido se te da de maravilla!" Me grita con frustración.

Yo la miro en silencio durante unos segundos y salgo del coche.

No sé porqué, solo necesito aire y estar a miles de kilómetros de ella.

Y evitar que siga diciéndome cosas que sé que van a doler.

"¡Claro! Corre, Quinn, corre. ¡Corre como haces siempre!" Escucho decir tras de mí.

Entro a la estación y me apoyo en una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta, en un lugar bien alejado donde sé que ella no puede verme.

La odio, la odio muchísimo.

¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener el monólogo adecuado que me haga perder la compostura? ¿Por qué no puedo comportarme con ella como con el resto del mundo?

Yo no soy así normalmente. He crecido, he madurado, soy una directora creativa de renombre a cargo de un equipo de veinte personas. Mis competidores me llaman la "Reina de hielo" y no porque siempre tenga los pies fríos precisamente.

Pero aquí, en Lima, solo soy una niña de dieciséis años celosa de una jodida vendedora de ramos.

Rachel y su maldito poder sobre mí me está volviendo loca.

Quiero irme, quiero marcharme, quiero correr y llegar a un lugar lejano, a un lugar donde mi pasado no sea mi presente. Lima apesta. Esta vida apesta. Yo cuando Rachel está cerca apesto.

Y la multitud de la estación está mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro, tal vez porque llevo los últimos cinco minutos dando golpes contra la pared con mis malditos tacones de mil quinientos dólares.

No sé porqué me los he puesto, y no pienso reconocer que me he puesto mi mejor vestido solo para impresionar a la maldita Rachel Berry señora siempre-tengo-la-palabra-adecuada-para-hacerte-sentir-como-una-mierda.

"¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Me pregunta Santana confusa. "¿Y Rachel?"

"Está en el coche." Murmuro malhumorada. "Hemos discutido. Quería poder solucionar las cosas pero al parecer es imposible que hablemos como dos-"

"¿La has dejado sola?" Me pregunta nerviosa.

Yo asiento. "Necesitaba aire." Le digo. Pero dudo que me haya escuchado, acaba de salir corriendo fuera de la estación. "¿Santana? ¿Qué pasa?" Le grito.

Dani y su novia me miran sin entender nada y yo salgo tras Santana sin tan siquiera saludar a uno de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida al que hace dos años que no veo.

No sé porqué estoy corriendo, y tampoco entiendo porque San lo ha hecho, ni porqué cuando llego a mi coche está gritándole a un pobre chico de una forma que no veía desde que tenía dieciséis años.

"Yo... yo solo le he preguntado donde era la parada de autobús, no le he hecho nada. ¡Lo prometo!" Se defiende el muchacho algo confuso, y asustado, porque es razón de más para asustarte que una desconocida te mire de esa forma y te empuje contra un coche a pesar de que le doblas en estatura en medio de decenas de personas sin motivo aparente.

"Lárgate." Escupe Santana con frialdad.

El chico mira por la ventanilla al interior del coche. "¿Está bien? Ella es Rachel Berry, la estrella de Broadway, ¿no es así?" Le pregunta a Santana.

Ella lo mira fulminantemente. "¡He dicho que te largues!"

Él asiente compungido y sale disparado calle abajo, en dirección opuesta por cierto a la parada de autobús.

"¿Qué hacéis todos aquí mirando como idiotas?" Pregunta al pequeño público que se ha quedado observando la entretenida escena. "¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? ¡Fuera malditos entrometidos" Grita haciendo aspavientos.

Todos se marchan lentamente murmurando cosas que espero que no haya escuchado, no quiero terminar en la cárcel por asesinato en masa.

Estoy asustada. Realmente aterrorizada.

Creo que Santana se ha vuelto completamente loca, la boda no le ha sentado bien, o quizás los huevos de esta mañana estaban contaminados. Creo que Gloria debería mandarlos a examinar a un laboratorio, tal vez sea el primer paso para crear una pandemia de locura transitoria en estaciones de tren.

Santana abre la puerta del coche y se mete en el asiento trasero. Yo me voy acercando lentamente, con mucho cuidado por si le da otro de sus ataques, no quisiera ser blanco de su ira incontrolable e incomprensible.

Cuando llego a donde están las dos veo algo que jamás pensé ver, algo extrañamente extraño, algo incomprensiblemente incomprensible.

Santana está abrazando a Rachel. La está abrazando. ¿No estaré soñando? ¿De verdad esto no es un sueño?

"Rachel... Rachel tranquila, estoy aquí." Le dice.

Esto me hace salir de mi sorpresa por el abrazo y miro por primera vez a Rachel. Ella está llorando desconsolada con la mano en su pecho. Sus respiraciones son entrecortadas, su cara está blanca como la nieve, y yo ahora mismo estoy aún más confusa de lo que lo estaba hace diez segundos.

Y preocupada, muy preocupada.

"Tranquila. Respira." Le susurra con delicadeza acariciando su pelo.

"¡Vaya! A esto lo llamo yo un buen recibimiento." Exclama Dani intentando quitar la tensión del ambiente.

Pero la tensión no desvanece, ni David Copperfield podría hacerla desaparecer.

Sigo observando a Rachel sin mediar palabra, compungida por su aspecto débil tan diferente al de hace diez minutos.

La he dejado solo diez minutos, ¿qué ha pasado en este insignificante intervalo de tiempo?

Cuando Rachel finalmente se da cuenta de mi presencia me mira durante unos segundos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Esto me mata, si hay algo con lo que no puedo es con la Rachel débil, prefiero la Rachel hiperactiva o al Rachel que me grita reprochándome cosas que sé perfectamente que tiene derecho a reprochar.

"Vámonos a casa." Dice con un hilo de voz.

Santana asiente y antes de que me diga nada yo ya estoy montada en el asiento con las llaves puestas en el contacto.

Puede que Rachel me saque de quicio, pero en estos momentos yo me tiraría al vacio si ese fuese su deseo.

Tal vez sea cursi, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones para mentiros, ni tampoco para mentirme a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios. Fantásticos, ¡sois fantásticos!<strong>

**Sé que queréis saber ya lo que pasó entre ellas, pero solo llevo 7 capítulos (8 si contamos el prólogo) si os cuento todo ya, ¿qué habrá de interesante en la historia? Aún así esta no será una historia extremadamente lenta, solo estoy planteando las bases. Cuando todo esté presentado las cosas irán un poco más rápido. Paciencia :)**

**El próximo capítulo lo subo el domingo. A mí también me gustaría actualizar más a menudo pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo. **

**Much Love!**


	9. Cap 8: Las estrellas jamás pierden

**Capítulo 8**

**Las estrellas jamás pierden su brillo**

_"Y ahora abrázame hasta que me duerma. Deja que me pierda en tu oscuridad."_

**Martes, 14 de septiembre de 2022**

Hace diez minutos que llegamos a casa de Santana. Rachel no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino y nada más llegar ha subido las escaleras y se ha encerrado en su habitación.

Dani y Lisa, su novia, saludan a Gloria quién está muy feliz de tener de nuevo a la familia López por completo en casa.

Ella es la única que parece feliz. Santana está visiblemente preocupada y ha pasado los últimos diez minutos en la cocina hablando con Brittany, supongo que contándole el suceso de la estación.

Y yo sigo sin entender nada.

Estoy sentada en el sofá mientras Dani le cuenta a Gloria y a John sobre su vida en San Diego y como le van las cosas en la librería que ha montado con su chica. Él siempre fue un gran amante de los libros, incontables son las veces que nos dieron las tantas de la mañana hablando sobre Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe o Andersen mientras Santana roncaba mostrando el poco interés que le suponía la conversación.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado hace apenas media hora. ¿Qué ha podido llevar a Rachel a ese estado? ¿Porqué Santana se preocupó tanto cuando la dejé sola? Es más, ¿porqué se preocupa tanto? Yo no conocía esa faceta protectora de San, solo con Britt.

Ellas salen de la cocina. Brittany se sienta en silencio al lado mía forzando una sonrisa y Santana sube a la planta de arriba.

No lo dudo ni un minuto, me levanto y sigo a Santana. Quiero saber lo que pasa y quiero saberlo ya.

No me gustan los secretos, y mucho menos los secretos que están relacionados con Rachel.

Santana está en su habitación ordenando la ropa recién sacada de la secadora. Yo entro y cierro la puerta de un portazo.

Me mira confusa y sonríe con picardía. "Quinn sé que soy tremendamente caliente e irresistible pero voy a casarme con Britt, no podemos hacer esto." Bromea.

"¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?" Le pregunto sin rodeos.

"Quinn..." Me dice intentando escabullirse de la habitación pero yo bloqueo la puerta.

"No, no voy a dejarte salir hasta que me lo cuentes. ¿Qué le pasa?"

Santana me mira fijamente y suspira. "Prometí que no diría nada Q, no puedo hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Hicimos una promesa de meñiques y-"

"¡No me vengas con gilipoyeces Santana!" Grito. Luego recuerdo que Rachel está en la habitación continua e intento bajar un poco mi tono de voz. "¿Qué le pasa a Rachel? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así antes? ¿Por qué todos estáis tan preocupados por ella? ¡Necesito saberlo!" Protesto con frustración.

Ella se queda mirándome en silencio. Sus ojos van desde la curiosidad por saber porqué estoy tan preocupada a la compasión porque realmente sabe porqué estoy tan preocupada.

Ya os lo dije, Santana y yo no necesitamos las palabras.

"Quinn." Me dice tocando mi hombro en señal de apoyo. "Me encantaría contártelo, de verdad, pero no puedo. Rachel es mi amiga. Sí, jamás pensé que diría esto pero lo es." Reconoce negando con la cabeza. "Ella me pidió que no te dijese nada, no puedo traicionarla."

Yo suspiro y bajo un poco los humos, desinflada porque sé que esta vez tampoco soltará prenda. Voy hacia la cama y me siento, tantas emociones desde muy temprano agotan a cualquiera. "No entiendo lo que le pasa, yo... yo no entiendo lo que está pasando." Divago pesadamente más hablando conmigo misma que con ella.

"Si tantas ganas tienes de saber, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?" Me dice sentándose a mi lado.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque entonces sabría que aún me importa." Reconozco.

Ella se queda mirándome con tristeza, yo le devuelvo la mirada. Hay muchas cosas no dichas en este silencio, mucha historia aún no contada que hace de este momento algo tremendamente familiar. Todo me es tan familiar en las poco más de veinticuatro horas que llevo en Lima.

Jamás pensé que volver a casa fuese tan duro.

San se levanta apoyando de nuevo su mano en mi hombro y se dirige hacia la puerta.

"¿Sabes? Realmente echaba de menos todo este drama." Me dice con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Reconozco que yo también echaba de menos esto, no el drama, sino la sensación que en estos momentos invade mi pecho.

Antes solo había vacio, ahora ya no soy un fantasma inerte sino que siento algo. Aunque solo sea confusión, frustración y adoración al mismo tiempo por ese pequeño ser que está solo a una puerta de distancia.

Soy un poco masoquista, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Todo está tan tranquilo ahora a diferencia de ayer. No hay gritos, no hay órdenes, no hay presión ni estrés. Tal vez, bueno no, seguramente sea por la ausencia de Rachel; no ha salido de la habitación desde que llegamos hace ya seis horas, ni para comer. Britt le subió el almuerzo y luego bajó la bandeja, que prácticamente no había sido tocada.<p>

Ahora me gustaría que se pasease por aquí nerviosa queriendo controlar cada movimiento. Echo de menos su andar por el salón, sus discusiones con Santana, la manera en la que siempre consigue que todo salga según su gusto. Incluso extraño la melodía de su móvil.

Gloria salió con John a recoger su esmoquin. Dani ha ido a pasear con Lisa. Brittany y Santana están dormidas plácidamente en el sofá mientras que yo estoy tragándome de nuevo otro estúpido documental de Discovery Channel, esta vez sobre los mosquitos.

¿Sabéis que la mayoría de las especies de mosquitos solo viven dos semanas? Lo que para nosotros es insignificante para ellos es toda su vida. ¿No os parece curioso?

¿No? Vale, tal vez esté viendo demasiados documentales.

Me levanto y voy hacia la cocina, lleno mi taza con un poco de café que dejó Gloria antes de irse y me siento en una de las sillas.

Intento leer un poco, me he traído unos cuantos libros que no había tenido tiempo de leer en San Francisco. Mi vida es algo agitada, básicamente el setenta por ciento de mi tiempo lo paso trabajando. Jess dice que soy demasiado obsesiva, que debería parar de vez en cuando para así no ser de esas personas que viven para trabajar en vez de trabajar para vivir.

Yo lo encuentro una estupidez, me gusta mi trabajo, disfruto con ello y realmente me siento bien haciendo algo que se me da de maravilla. Si no fuese por mi "obsesión" con hacer las cosas bien ahora mismo no sería directora creativa ni tendría un piso en el centro con vistas al Golden Gate.

Cinco minutos, ese es el tiempo que tardo en distraerme de mi libro y fijar la atención en otra cosa.

Miro hacia la pizarra donde Rachel tiene puestas todas y cada una de las cosas que debemos hacer de aquí al domingo por la mañana, con su perfecta e infantil caligrafía. Su letra siempre me inspiró ternura, no sé porqué, pero siempre me resultó tremendamente adorable.

Puedo ver en la esquina superior derecha una estrella pintada de amarillo. Sonrío al recordar su obsesión con las estrellas doradas, eso al menos no ha cambiado en esta nueva Rachel Berry.

Observo que para esta tarde estaba planeada la tarea de buscar la orquesta para la cena. Teníamos una cita hace media hora con la primera orquesta y luego cuatro más hasta las nueves que indica con claridad "vuelta a casa".

Si no ha bajado ya gritando lo tarde que llegamos es que no acudiremos a nuestra reunión.

No sé porqué pero eso me entristece. No es que me muera de ganas de dar vueltas con el coche por Lima buscando una orquesta mediocre que cante canciones patéticas de esas que solo se tocan en las bodas y en residencias para ancianos pero, no sé, el hecho de que no vayamos solo porque Rachel no se encuentra bien, o con ganas, o simplemente no le apetece ver a nadie me hace sentir mal.

Y esto me recuerda mi conversación con Jess hace una hora.

Después de hablar sobre trabajo y sobre cómo van las cosas por la empresa, sin saber cómo, terminamos hablando de Rachel. Siempre terminamos hablando de ella.

_"Bueno. Pongámonos en situación."_ Me dijo probablemente poniéndose recta en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y con esa mirada de decisión que la caracteriza.

_"De acuerdo."_

_"Rachel es la encargada de preparar la boda." _

_"Correcto." _

_"Estarás con ella prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día hasta el domingo."_

_"Si."_

_"Y ella te ignora."_

_"Sí, ella-_ " Fruncí el ceño. _"Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?"_

_"Digamos que tengo poderes sobrenaturales."_ Yo fruncí el ceño aún más y ella soltó una carcajada. _"Por si no lo recuerdas estuvimos juntas un año y medio, y sé perfectamente que si algo puede sacarte de tus casillas eso es la ignorancia. Era mi manera de llamar tu atención en nuestras múltiples y entretenidas peleas."_

_"¿Me ignorabas para llamar mi atención? Eso es cruel."_ Protesté. _"Eres una manipuladora Jessica Farrow"_

_"Sí, lo soy."_ Admitió sin vacilaciones. Su claridad y sinceridad son las cualidades que más valoro de ella. _"Y por lo que parece Rachel conoce mi secreto y está consiguiendo justamente lo que quiere."_

Yo negué con la cabeza. _"Ella no me ignora para llamar mi atención, lo hace solo porque sabe que me fastidia que lo haga."_

_"¿Y no es lo mismo?"_

_"No, porque si ella quisiese llamar mi atención querría decir que aún le importo y no le importo, solo lo hace por el simple placer de molestarme."_

_"Pero eso ha hecho que te intereses por ella."_

_"Sí, pero-"_

_"Es decir, ha llamado tu atención."_ Me interrumpió.

_"Sí, es cierto. Pero-"_

_"Vamos que tengo razón."_

Ugggg. La odio, la odio muchísimo. Y la odio aún más porque el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de las veces tiene razón.

_"Tomaré ese silencio como un "Sí, querida Jess, tienes razón." _Se burló. _"Prosigamos con el estudio detallado." _

Y así nos llevamos una hora; analizando cada movimiento de Rachel Berry, cada mirada, cada falta de mirada, cada gesto, cada momento en que me ha ignorado desde que llegué aquí..

Jess suele hacer eso, analizar cada punto de las cosas y darle a todo el valor ponderado que ella cree que tiene.

Cuando estamos juntos lo odiaba, no es algo fácil saber que tu novia está analizando cada punto de tu relación con números, estadísticas y hasta diagramas de barras. Ahora que somos amigas sin embargo lo agradezco, ella hace que todo sea más fácil, su cabeza es como un ordenador supersónico de la NASA.

Finalmente llegó a una conclusión: si quiero que me diga lo que le pasa tengo que empujarla. No en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino presionarla hasta que explote y escupa que es lo que está pasando.

Ese es el plan de Jess, y eso será lo que haga la próxima vez que la vea. Y eso es lo que me ha impedido concentrarme en cualquier cosa desde que la dejé viendo _"La vida es bella"_ por enésima vez.

Tampoco tengo mucho que perder, en realidad no tengo nada que perder.

Haga lo que haga dentro de seis días estaré de nuevo en San Francisco, volveré a mi rutina y mi cómoda vida sin preocupaciones ni quebraderos de cabeza. Lo que haga en Lima quedará en Lima hasta mi próxima visita, y os aseguro que esa visita no será hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Cincuenta años, ¿quizás?

El momento de mi encuentro con Rachel llega antes de lo esperado, acaba de entrar en la cocina.

"Solo venía por un vaso de agua." Me dice de forma idéntica a la pasada noche.

"De acuerdo." Asiento.

Ella va hacia el frigorífico y coge una jarra. Lleva unos shorts demasiado cortos y una camiseta de tirantes negra.

Jamás pensé que alguien pudiese estar sexy mientras se echa un vaso de agua, ella hace que todo parezca un anuncio de Dolce and Gabbana.

Serénate Fabray, así no conseguirás tu objetivo.

"¿Estás mejor?" Le pregunto.

Ella titubea durante unos segundos, realmente no esperaba esa pregunta por mi parte. "Sí, mucho mejor." Me dice mientras le da un sorbo a su vaso de agua y vuelve a meter la jarra en el frigorífico.

Yo me quedo observándola, escrutándola con la mirada.

No me había percatado de las ojeras que están bajo sus ojos, tal vez porque el maquillaje las ha ocultado perfectamente cumpliendo así su cometido. También está un poco más delgada de lo que recordaba. No sé porqué no me había dado cuenta antes, supongo porque estaba demasiado abrumada con verla de nuevo. Pero realmente está cambiada, hay algo que le falta, aunque no sé muy bien el qué.

¿Su brillo quizás?

"Pareces cansada. Tal vez deberías ir al médico. Creo que lo que has sufrido antes es un ataque de ansiedad y si no los controlas puede ser peligroso."

Rachel se queda inmóvil aferrada a la puerta del frigorífico. Tampoco esperaba esto, creo que no esperaba ninguna muestra de interés por mi parte después de nuestra pelea de esta mañana.

"¿Desde cuándo eres mi madre, Quinn?" Me dice fríamente girándose en sí misma y clavando sus ojos en mí.

Yo titubeo unos minutos algo sorprendida por su reacción, pero intento mantenerme firme como me ha dicho Jessica y no perder la compostura.

_"Actúa con normalidad Quinn, estoy segura de que cuando estás cerca de ella te comportas como una idiota nerviosa incapaz de controlarse a sí misma."_ Me dijo.

No sabe lo mucho que ha acertado con esa descripción, ha dado justo en el clavo.

"Solo me preocupo por ti." Le digo tras un breve silencio.

Ella entrecierra los ojos. "¿Te he pedido yo que te preocupes por mí?"

"No pero-"

"¡No pero nada!" Me interrumpe bruscamente dando un golpe en la encimera. "No necesito que te preocupes por mí, no quiero que lo hagas." Me grita.

Yo estoy alucinando, no entiendo esa actitud por su parte. Solo estoy mostrando interés en su estado después de un suceso extraño, no sé porque tiene que tratarme de esta manera.

Pero sigo serena, tranquila, intentando mantener la calma.

No puede notar que su actitud me afecta, tengo que mostrarme con ella como con un cliente importante al cual le estoy presentando un proyecto con el que mi empresa puede ganar miles de millones de dólares. Me estoy jugando mucho, si juego bien mis cartas tal vez de una vez pueda saber lo que está pasando.

Por ello no pierdo la compostura, no muestro asombro, solo pongo mi rostro ilegible y la miro con firmeza.

"Solo quería saber si estaba bien, Rachel." Le digo encogiéndome de hombros. "Solo eso."

"Estoy bien. He estado bien estos diez años sin ti y lo sigo estando ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" Me dice con frialdad.

"De acuerdo." Respondo con tranquilidad.

"Estupendo."

"Perfecto."

Es ahora o nunca.

Ella ya está casi en la puerta. Es el momento de comenzar el juego.

"¿Sabes, Rachel? Me gustabas más antes, está versión mayor de ti misma apesta." Le digo sin variar mi tono.

Ella se gira y clava de nuevo su mirada en mí. Yo trago saliva, he de reconocer que tengo un poco de miedo.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Me pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

"Lo que has escuchado. Solo sabes dar órdenes, mangonear y estás todo el día con un palo metido en el culo." Le digo poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella. "Eres una amargada, y una aburrida."

Ella abre la boca por la sorpresa y se acerca aún más a mí.

Estamos a pocos centímetros, es lo más cerca que he estado de ella en diez años. No quiero estar tan cerca, esto no es un factor con el que había contado.

Porque estar tan cerca de Rachel que incluso puedo oler su perfume hace que se me nuble el juicio, y yo como mujer de negocios sé muy bien que en esas situaciones debes mantenerte serena.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, tal vez la imagen de John con sus calzoncillos del Pato Donald sea buena en este momento.

"¿Crees que me conoces?" Me pregunta finalmente después de varios minutos. "¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme? Tú no sabes nada Quinn, no sabes absolutamente nada de mí, ¡no tienes ni idea de por lo que estoy pasando!" Me grita.

Ahí está, el momento que estaba esperando desde que entró en esta habitación.

"Tienes razón, no lo sé." Le respondo con tranquilidad. "Y si no lo sé es porque tú has hecho prometer a _mis_ amigas que no me digan nada."

"_Tus_ amigas son también _mis_ amigas Quinn, no lo olvides." Me dice levantando su dedo de forma amenazante.

"Solo gracias a mí." Le respondo con chulería.

Ella abre la boca sorprendida. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"

Yo me encojo de hombros. "Solo es la verdad."

Ella niega con la cabeza y gira los ojos. "Realmente no has cambiado nada Quinn, sigues siendo la misma zorra que fuiste en la secundaria." Escupe con decepción.

Esto me toma por sorpresa. En mi plan no estaba el hecho de que Rachel me llamase zorra.

Porque sí, eso ha hecho, me ha llamado zorra justo en mi cara.

Lo siento pero no puedo consentirlo, el orgullo de los Fabrays es lo que me maneja ahora mismo.

"¿Zorra? ¿Me acabas de llamar zorra Berry?" Le digo entrecerrando los ojos aún sin creérmelo del todo.

"Sí, lo he hecho, porque eso es lo que eres. Y también eres una prepotente, y una sabelotodo, y una cobarde. Sobre todo eso, eres una _cobarde_."

Paciencia desbordada.

Cobarde en mis oídos es como _,_ solo que para mí no es una frase mágica que te ayude a salir airoso de cualquier situación, es un interruptor que acciona lo peor que hay en mí.

No puedo evitarlo, siempre que alguien me llama cobarde me acuerdo de mi padre y entonces llega la ira, y cuando la ira llega la compostura y el juego que tenía planeado carecen de sentido.

Me acerco más a ella y la miro con furia apretando los puños.

"¿Vas a pegarme Quinn?" Me pregunta con una sonrisa sin gracia en sus labios. "¿Eso vas a hacer? ¿Me golpearás? ¿Crees que estamos en el pasillo del instituto y que soy una de esas idiotas que te tenían miedo?" Dice sin quitar sus ojos de mí. "Nunca te he tenido miedo Quinn Fabray, ¡y mucho menos ahora!" Me grita.

Estoy respirando demasiado fuerte, estoy casi echando humo por los oídos.

¿En qué momento he perdido el control de la situación? Esto no está marchando según el plan, mi plan está arruinado por completo.

Por suerte Santana y Britt entran en la habitación.

San me separa de Rachel y entonces soy consciente de que tenía mi frente justo contra la suya.

Hacía años que no sentía tanta ira, tanto dolor, tantas emociones acumuladas solo por unas cuantas palabras.

Pero no son palabras dichas por alguien cualquiera, son palabras pronunciadas por Rachel y eso es motivo más que suficiente para que mi compostura esté a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

"¿Qué coño haces, Quinn?" Me grita Santana agarrándome del brazo.

Yo me siento como si de repente volviese a la tierra de nuevo.

¿Iba a golpearla? ¿En serio iba a hacer eso? No soy una animadora idiota que necesita mostrar su poder frente a un instituto, no soy una matona. Soy una mujer de veintiocho años que ha venido a la boda de sus dos mejores amigas en su única semana de descanso desde que terminó la universidad. Soy una persona adulta por amor de dios.

Aunque ahora mismo no me siento como tal.

"Ha empezado ella." Murmuro infantilmente.

"Madura un poco." Me dice Rachel a quien Britt la tiene agarrada por la cintura.

¿Rachel también iba a golpearme? ¿Qué demonios hubiese pasado si no hubieran aparecido en la cocina? ¿Hubiésemos terminado en las páginas de sucesos?

Ya veo los titulares: _"Preparar una boda lleva a dos chicas de Lima al borde de la locura." _Y justo bajo ese mensaje una foto de Rachel y yo agarrándonos por los pelos, como Simba y Scar en la piedra del reino, con llamas a nuestro alrededor y un montón de hienas como testigos de nuestro desencuentro.

Sí, después del almuerzo hemos visto El rey león.

Yo me sereno un poco y me aparto de Santana.

Ella gruñe. "Me tenéis cansada." Protesta alzando los brazos pasando la vista de mí a Rachel. "Lleváis juntas un día y ya me tenéis agotada. No pienso estar así hasta el domingo. No voy a preparar una boda mientras tengo que lidiar con dos niñas de cinco años incapaces de estar juntas en la misma habitación." Advierte levantando el dedo de forma amenazante. "O intentáis llevaros bien como dos personas civilizadas o juro por dios ¡que las dos dormís en el jardín!" Grita enfadada.

Rachel se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de mi enfado con ella he de decir que está tremendamente adorable.

Yo no digo nada, solo bajo también la cabeza y comienzo a mover los pies intentando quitar una pequeña mancha invisible que hay en el suelo. Estoy avergonzada, no entiendo como he podido perder los papeles de esta manera.

Era un plan maravilloso, sin embargo mi falta de compostura lo ha echado todo a perder.

"San. Tranquila." Dice Britt. "Tengo la solución a todos nuestros problemas." Declara alegremente.

Yo la miro esperando esa solución milagrosa, no puedo creer lo que veo cuando levanto la vista. "¿Un puerro?"

Ella asiente con alegría. "Es el puerro mágico de la honestidad."

"¿En serio Britt?" Frunzo el ceño.

"Sí, la persona que tenga el puerro mágico de la honestidad en su mano tiene que ser completamente sincera con sus sentimientos. No puede mentir." Nos comenta a Rachel y a mí muy entusiasmada con su _maravillosa_ idea. "Creo que tenéis muchos temas pendientes sin tratar y lo mejor es que habléis sobre ello. Pero sin gritos. Solo hablar." Concluye con una gran sonrisa.

Yo no digo nada, no puedo creer lo que está pasando. ¿Un puerro mágico? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En la verdulería de Willy Wonka? ¿Dentro de unos segundos aparecerán pequeños gnomos con gorros en forma de tomates montados en una coliflor?

"Britt, esto es... es muy lindo pero, no creo que vaya a funcionar." Le dice Rachel un poco sorprendida también por la ocurrencia de la chica.

"Por supuesto que sí, funcionará. Es un puerro mágico." Repite de nuevo tendiéndome el puerro.

Yo me quedo mirándolo como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. Esto no tiene ningún sentido, hemos perdido por completo la cordura en esta casa.

"Coge el maldito puerro, Quinn." Me ordena Santana. "Vamos a sentarnos las cuatro en la mesa y hablaréis como las personas adultas que no sois, ¿entendido? ¡Venga!" Grita haciendo que Rachel y yo de inmediato ya estemos sentadas una frente a la otra en la mesa de la cocina.

Britt y San se sientan también, esto parece una entrevista de esas que realizan los políticos en esos aburridos programas electorales.

"Empieza Q." Me dice Britt dándome el puerro.

Yo lo cojo esperando, tal vez, sentirme un poco más poderosa a su tacto; pero no me siento más poderosa o valiente, estoy igual que hace cinco minutos, aterrada, absolutamente aterrada. ¿Qué mierda de puerro mágico es este?

"¿Qué te molesta de Rachel?" Me pregunta Brittany mirándome con seriedad. Realmente se ha tomado lo del puerro muy en serio.

Yo titubeo durante unos segundos y luego suelto el puerro en la mesa. "Esto es una estupidez."

"Dicen que está noche bajan las temperaturas Quinn, no creo que en el jardín se esté bien con tanto frío." Me dice Santana mirándome fijamente.

Suspiro. Estoy en un callejón sin salida.

"Yo... Rachel..." Titubeo.

Contrólate Fabray, el hecho de que Rachel tenga sus hermosos ojos marrones mirándote fijamente y que antes hayas estado frente contra frente sintiendo así casi su respiración en tus labios no puede hacerte perder el foco.

Recuérdalo. Eres la jodida reina de hielo.

"Rachel me ignora deliberadamente porque sabe que me molesta." Digo finalmente. "No me dirige la palabra, no me mira, hace como si no existiese."

Britt asiente como una abogada importante de recursos humanos y mira a Rachel.

"Rach, ¿eso es cierto?" Le pregunta tendiéndole el puerro.

Ella lo coge y se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez."

"¿Y por qué lo haces?" Pregunta ahora Santana.

"Fue ella quien no me hablo primero, ella fue quien se quedó mirándome en la puerta y no fue capaz ni de saludarme." Dice para luego clavar de nuevo su mirada en mi.

Yo le quito el puerro de la mano. "No te esperaba, estaba en estado de shock, ¿vale?"

Ella es ahora quien me lo quita a mí. "¿Y después en la comida? ¿También estabas en estado de shock? Porque cuando te hablé te faltó esconderte bajo el plato de risotto." Dice dejando el puerro en medio de la mesa.

¿Se dio cuenta? Tenía la maldita esperanza de que no se hubiese percatado de mi bochornoso comportamiento en nuestra primera comida.

Cojo el puerro, esto necesitará de su magia. "Yo... Tú no me has dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. No me saludaste en el desayuno, no me hablaste en la tienda de novias, has hecho como si no existiese."

Me arrebata el puerro de forma brusca. "Lo mismo que has hecho tú."

"No, yo... yo quería hablar contigo pero..." Titubeo de nuevo, esta vez sin puerro, creo que si lo cojo voy a romperlo por la presión del momento.

Ella me mira esperando una respuesta. "¿Pero qué, Quinn?"

"No sabía cómo hacerlo." Agacho la cabeza.

"- Hola Rachel, ¿cómo estás?- hubiese sido un buen comienzo."

"Lo intenté esta mañana en el coche." Me defiendo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Está mañana? Esta mañana me reprochaste que hubiese besado a Finn en las nacionales."

Santana me mira asombrada "¿En serio hiciste eso, Q?"

"Bueno... Yo... ¡Ella hace las cosas muy difíciles!" Grito con frustración.

"¿Yo? Tú solo me has mirado de manera extraña y quieres que me vaya de esta casa. De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Ya he hecho las maletas, está noche dormiré en un hotel." Concluye cruzándose de brazos.

"No hace falta que hagas eso Berry, sabes que esta es tu casa." Le dice San.

"Lo sé Santana, pero realmente no quiero estar en un lugar dónde hay personas que actúan como si tuviesen quince años a pesar de que ya tienen veintiocho."

Yo gruño. "¿Ves? Es imposible hablar con ella. No deja de llamarme inmadura."

"Dejaré de hacerlo cuando no te comportes como tal."

Estoy perdiendo de nuevo la compostura, puedo notar como la sangre se va agolpando poco a poco en mi cabeza.

Me levanto bruscamente de la silla que deja un ruido sordo en la cocina. "¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que porque tengas unos cuantos Tonys y Grammys ya puedes mirarme por encima del hombro?" Le grito mordazmente.

"¿Aún te sientes inferior, Quinn? ¿No has superado todavía que para tu padre nunca fueras suficiente?"

Todo se queda en completo silencio. Brittany abre la boca por lo que Rachel acaba de decir y Santana apoya las manos en su rostro.

Ella sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación, sin duda esta vez ha cruzado la línea.

Yo cojo el puerro que está en medio de la mesa y lo pongo justo frente a ella. "Que te den Rachel." Le digo con mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo antes de salir de la cocina y luego de esta casa dejando un portazo tras de mí.

Hay palabras que duelen, palabras que hacen daño y luego hay otras que simplemente te destrozan por dentro.

Esas, sin duda, han sido de las terceras.

* * *

><p>Os voy a dar un consejo si alguna vez os marcháis después de una pelea con la persona por la que suspirasteis durante toda la secundaria, algunos años más. Si os vais porque no podéis seguir allí delante de ella sin estamparle con un puerro en toda la cara os diré: Llevaros las llaves de vuestro coche.<p>

Sí, es algo importante.

Si no, como yo, tendréis que andar durante cuatro horas por la calle como una vagabunda sin saber a dónde ir.

Rachel sabe mucho sobre marchas triunfales llenas de rabia, yo sin embargo no tengo ni puta idea.

Y por ello se me olvidaron las llaves, y el bolso, y la cartera, y mi paquete de cigarrillos de reserva que solo lo tengo para momentos en que, como este, estoy tremendamente furiosa.

Así que en esas condiciones solo se me ocurrió un lugar al que ir, al parque de Lincoln.

Ese parque fue mi refugio durante toda mi adolescencia, fue el único lugar al que podía acudir cuando necesitaba pensar en soledad sin los gritos de mis padres en la planta de abajo o sin el sonido de los besos de Britt y San en la habitación de al lado.

Puedo decir que he pasado gran parte de mis años de instituto aquí. Y leía libros bajo un árbol, y escribía mis pensamientos en hojas blancas deseosas de descubrir secretos, y pensaba en Rachel sentada en ese banco de madera justo frente al lago. Sobre todo pensaba en Rachel.

Y cuando me senté en el mismo banco de madera, intacto a pesar del tiempo, de nuevo he pensado en ella; y en lo que me dijo, sobre todo en eso.

Ahora estoy frente a la puerta de Santana. Son las once de la noche y espero que no estén todos dormidos.

Llamo al timbre, algo temerosa de que Santana me abra y me meta dentro como una madre enfadada porque su hija ha llegado después de la hora establecida. Por suerte es Dani quien me abre, un poco adormilado pero regalándome una de sus maravillosas y tranquilizadoras sonrisas.

"¡Pero si es la señorita Fabray!" Me dice con entusiasmo. "Nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿lo sabías?"

Yo agacho la cabeza avergonzada. "Lo siento, necesitaba despejarme."

Él asiente en la comprensión y entro en la casa. El calor del hogar era completamente necesario, otra de las cosas que olvidé cuando salí disparada de aquí fue mi chaqueta. Apuntarlo en la lista de cosas que no podéis olvidar.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Me pregunta sentándose en el sofá y haciéndome un gesto para que me siente a su lado.

"He ido al parque, necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas." Digo acomodándome. Se agradece estar sentada, el parque está a una hora de distancia de aquí, justo en la otra punta de Lima.

"¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión clara?" Me pregunta.

"No, realmente." Sonrió encogiéndome de hombros.

No he llegado a ningún tipo de conclusión, solo le he dado vueltas una y otra vez a la frase que me dijo y a nuestra discusión. No entiendo en qué momento las cosas se transformaron en esto, no sé en qué momento nuestra relación, o no relación, se desvirtuó tanto como para llegar al punto en que hemos llegado esta tarde.

"Es difícil verla de nuevo, ¿no?" Me pregunta de la nada.

Yo lo miro un poco descolocada por la pregunta pero no puedo mentirle, jamás he podido fingir con él. "Ni te haces una idea." Suspiro. "Ella es... ella es tan frustrante, Dani. Y toda esta situación es tan absurda. Si seguimos así solo una de nostras irá a la boda el domingo, la otra acabará desapareciendo misteriosamente o en un psiquiátrico."

Él suelta una sonora carcajada y yo le golpeo en el hombro. "No te rías, lo digo en serio. Antes me ha dicho algo... algo horrible. Cierto, sí, pero cruel."

"Ella está pasando por un mal momento, Quinn" Dice con seriedad. "Y si a eso le añadimos el hecho de que se está tomando todo el asunto de la boda demasiado en serio y que tú estás aquí pues... lo complica todo un poco más."

"¿Tú también sabes lo que le pasa?" Pregunto sorprendida.

"Mama me lo contó."

"¡Estupendo!" Exclamo con ironía. "Seguro que Ringo también lo sabe. Soy la única que parece no tener ni idea." Suspiro. "Tampoco vas a decirme lo que le pasa, ¿verdad?"

Él niega con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero Santana me ha amenazado con hacer una fogata con todos mis libros si te digo algo."

Maldita Santana y su poder de amenaza, ahora recuerdo porque era bueno tenerla como amiga en la secundaria, ella siempre sabe cuál es el punto débil de sus víctimas.

"¿Sigue aquí?"

"Sí. San la convenció para que no se marchase pero dice que mañana se irá a un hotel. Por cierto, ¿siempre ha sido tan dramática?" Me pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Siempre." Rio.

"Vaya... sin duda estaba destina a ser una gran actriz de Broadway." Comenta.

"Lo estaba." Respondo fijando la vista en un punto perdido de la habitación.

Hay personas que nacen para ser arquitectos, otros que nacen para ser astronautas, algunos nacen para ser presidentes, o panaderos, o repartidores de periódicos, y ella nació para ser una estrella. No me cabe la menor duda, era su destino.

"Lisa está arriba en la habitación, hemos abierto la cama supletoria para que duermas allí." Dice cambiando por completo de tema, sabe que ahora mismo no puedo hablar más sobre ello, me conoce a la perfección.

Yo lo miro. "¿Y tú donde dormirás?"

"En el sofá."

"¡Oh no, Dani!" Exclamo. "De ninguna manera dormirás en el sofá de tu propia casa."

"Vamos Quinn, no me importa." Me dice con sinceridad. Lo sé, es el chico más bueno y generoso que he conocido, solo con él he sentido un poco de lastima por ser gay; pero solo un poco, tampoco demasiado.

"Pero a mí sí me importa. Yo dormiré en el sofá. Ya lo hice anoche y he decir que es un sofá muy cómodo."

Es mentira. Es un sofá incomodísimo, creo que podría dormir más cómoda en la encimera. Pero no voy a dejar que Dani duerma aquí.

"Pero-"

"Tema zanjado." Le interrumpo.

Él ríe. "Por lo que veo sigues tan testaruda como siempre."

"Hay cosas que no cambian." Me encojo de hombros.

"Bueno, pues entonces me voy." Anuncia levantándose del sofá. "¿Seguro que dormirás bien aquí? Este sofá es una piedra."

"Seguro." Sonrío poniéndome de pie.

"En realidad eso me deja un poco más tranquilo." Reconoce. "Estaba un poco nervioso con el hecho de que compartieras habitación con mi novia. Ella es una buena chica pero no creo que pudiese resistirse a los encantos de Quinn Fabray, y no la culpo, estás preciosa."

"Cállate." Le digo golpeando su hombro.

Él suelta otra carcajada. "Mama ha dejado pollo asado en la cocina, por si tenías hambre."

Gloria es una verdadera santa. "De acuerdo. Buenas noches Dani."

"Buenas noches Quinn." Me dice subiendo las escaleras para luego pararse en seco. "¡Ah! Se me olvidaba: No podemos cambiar quienes hemos sido, pero sí podemos elegir quiénes queremos ser." Me dice como un gran actor de teatro en la época de Shakespeare. Siempre tenía una frase adecuada de un libro para decirme, era como un cuaderno de citas célebres.

"¿De quién es esa cita?" Le pregunto, no sé porqué pero me resulta familiar.

Él sonríe y sigue subiendo las escaleras. "De Quinn Fabray, en el discurso de su graduación." Me dice antes de llegar arriba.

Yo me quedo perpleja, Dani es un cabrón muy inteligente.

* * *

><p>El pollo asado estaba riquísimo, jamás había probado nada tan delicioso.<p>

O tal vez el hecho de que no comía nada desde hacía diez horas y que he recorrido Lima de una punta a otra prácticamente también influye en mi percepción de las cosas.

Aún así después de una buena ducha relajante y de una deliciosa cena me siento como nueva.

Y cansada, también me siento tremendamente cansada.

Estoy limpiando los platos y tirando los restos en la basura mientras canto _A House Is not a Home_ sintiéndome por unos minutos como Dionne Warwick cuando un sonido a mis espaldas hace que me pare en seco. A nadie le gusta que le pillen cantando con un estropajo por micrófono.

Y mucho menos si quién me descubre es Rachel.

"Hey." Me dice con una media sonrisa.

"Hola." Respondo secamente. Estoy avergonzada, muy avergonzada.

"Solo venía -"

"Por un vaso de agua, sí, lo sé." Le interrumpo.

Ella asiente y coge de nuevo su jarra echando agua en uno de los vasos que acabo de limpiar.

Le da un pequeño sorbo y me mira. "Quinn yo..." Titubea. "Santana me ha contado lo de tu padre. Lo siento, no... no sabía nada."

"No importa." Le digo poniendo los últimos platos en el escurridor.

"¿Estás bien? Quiero decir... sé que tú relación con tu padre no era muy buena pero... bueno era tu padre."

"No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo." Le respondo bruscamente.

Ella agacha la cabeza con tristeza, y yo no puedo hablarle mal cuando está tan jodidamente adorable con ese pijama rosa de ositos. Tal vez sí con el camisón de Sissi emperatriz, pero no con ese pijama. Es como una niña pequeña, solo le falta el peluche de Reptar para ser uno de los Rugrats.

"Lo siento Rachel, lo siento. No... no quiero seguir así." Me disculpo apresuradamente dejando el estropajo en el fregadero.

Ella levanta la vista del suelo y clava sus ojos en mí, sorprendida porque esta vez mi tono no es cortante ni resentido como las veces anteriores. Estoy siendo completamente sincera, y eso que no tengo el puerro mágico de la honestidad en la mano.

"Sé que me porté muy mal contigo y... entiendo que me odies, lo entiendo." Reconozco. "Pero tenemos que llevarnos bien, por Santana y por Britt. Ellas se lo merecen."

Se queda mirándome en silencio durante unos minutos. Me encantaría poder leer su mente en este preciso instante, bueno realmente me encantaría poder leer su mente siempre, debe ser un lugar increíble lleno de musicales, ositos de peluche y estrellas doradas, tal vez también haya fuegos artificiales, quien sabe.

"Yo no te odio." Me dice finalmente. "No te odie cuando me insultabas ni cuando me tirabas granizados ni cuando me dejaste o cuando me dijiste que estabas mejor sin mí. No te odie entonces y no te odio ahora."

La miro confusa, realmente esto me ha cogido por sorpresa. Si algo tenía claro cuando llegué es que Rachel Berry me odiaba, era una verdad absoluta. Por ello, y por mi curiosidad desmesurada y esas ansias de respuestas no puedo evitar preguntarle "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé." Se encoje de hombros. De repente su rostro torna de nuevo a la firmeza y la decisión a la que estoy acostumbrada, creo que ya está recuperada del incidente de esta mañana. "Vamos a llevarnos bien. Por Santana y por Brittany." Declara. "Somos adultas ahora, _las dos_. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y bueno... es hora de superar lo que pasó. Yo ya no siento nada por ti, y tú tampoco por mí. Tuvimos nuestro momento, ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado en el pasado. ¿No crees?"

"Sí, tienes razón." Le digo tras un breve silencio aún un poco consternada.

"¿Estamos bien entonces?"

Recupero la compostura y fuerzo una sonrisa. "Sí, estamos bien."

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa marca Rachel Berry, la primera que he visto desde que llegué aquí. "Bueno pues entonces fantástico. Voy a la cama, mañana tenemos recuperar todo el día que hemos perdido hoy. Buenas noches Quinn." Me dice antes de salir hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches Rach." Le respondo.

Ella se queda mirándome unos segundos y luego sale de la cocina.

Sé porqué me ha mirado de esa forma, hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba Rach, concretamente desde que teníamos diecisiete años.

Termino de recoger la cocina y me tiendo en el sofá completamente agotada, creo que hoy ha sido el día más cansado, absurdo y confuso de toda mi vida.

Y las palabras de Dani, bueno mis propias palabras, aún resuenan en mi cabeza: _"No podemos cambiar quienes hemos sido, pero sí podemos elegir quiénes queremos ser."_

Tal vez este viaje al final sirva para algo, tal vez todo esto pueda llevarme a un punto de equilibrio, tal vez pueda mezclar lo bueno de la antigua Quinn y lo bueno de la nueva y crear una Quinn completamente distinta.

Tal vez, quizás, aún haya alguna esperanza.

Para mí, para nosotras.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo el jueves, esta semana tengo tres exámenes y me será imposible actualizar antes. Espero que este capítulo un poco más largo lo compense. En el próximo volveremos de nuevo al pasado, poneros vuestro traje de viajar en el tiempo :)<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios y por el apoyo a la historia, me alegra que os esté gustando. **


	10. Cap 9: Mucho es siempre demasiado

**Capítulo 9**

**Mucho es siempre demasiado**

_"Cuando era una niña soñaba con poder alcanzar las estrellas._

_Ya no soy una niña, pero ese sueño sigue intacto."_

**Octubre, 2009**

No sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero cuando era una estudiante de segundo año no era una buena persona.

Sí era popular, salía con el capitán del equipo de futbol, era capitana de las animadoras, miembro del cuadro de honor y presidenta del club de celibato pero, a pesar de todo eso, no era una buena persona, estaba a años luz de ser siquiera una persona.

Había creado un personaje, una máscara que ocultaba todo aquello que me hacía sentir débil bajo toneladas de prepotencia y crueldad. Al principio solo lo hacía por conseguir un puesto elevado en la escala social de la escuela, con el tiempo ni siquiera yo sabía muy bien quien era en realidad. El poder me había absorbido por completo.

Pero entonces, una inusual fría mañana de otoño, dos simples líneas rosas en un predictor cambiaron mi vida.

Es irónico como tu vida puede dar un giro de 180º simplemente en un breve espacio de tiempo, tres minutos, ciento ochenta segundos. A las 09:00 pm era Quinn Fabray, la reina del McKinley; a las 9:03 era Quinn Fabray, madre adolescente.

Recuerdo querer que me tragase la tierra en ese mismo instante, querer salir corriendo sin parar, como Forrest Gump. Tal vez esa sería mi única manera de poder salir de Lima, correr, porque con esas dos líneas rosas mi futuro estaba completamente acabado.

¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de quedarte embarazada la primera vez? No en serio, ¿cuántas? ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

Karma. Eso es puro y jodido karma.

Había engañado a mi novio con su mejor amigo y ahora estaba embarazada.

Si eso no es un castigo del universo por romper el equilibrio, ¿qué es?

Intenté serenarme, intenté buscar la parte positiva de todo eso. Pero no encontré nada positivo en quedarme embarazada con quince años. Nada. Ni un jodido ápice de aquello era positivo.

No sé cuantas horas me quedé sentada en el baño mientras seguía mirando perpleja el predictor, como si mi mirada pudiese cambiar lo que estaba ahí marcado. Tal vez si hubiese tenido poderes telequinésicos habría podido mover las líneas hasta que solo hubiese sido una, pero no tenía poderes telequinésicos; por lo que las dos líneas siguieron ahí, riéndose de mí en silencio.

No recuerdo muy bien en qué pensaba mientras observaba fijamente esas líneas, solo recuerdo que una presión se apodero de mi pecho sin tener intención de marcharse.

Y lloré, lloré muchísimo.

Lloré porque tenía miedo, lloré porque no sabía qué hacer, lloré porque me sentía perdida, lloré porque todos mis sueños desaparecieron en el momento en que vi esas dos malditas líneas rosas.

Creo que por eso desde entonces no soporto el color rosa, supongo que serán efectos secundarios marcados en mi subconsciente, como mi odio por los batidos de chocolate.

Lo oculté durante una semana.

Una semana en la que no le dije a nadie lo que me estaba pasando. Pero necesitaba contarlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba que alguien me dijese que todo iría bien, que no era el fin del mundo, que aún había esperanza. El dolor compartido lo hace menos doloroso, o al menos eso dicen.

Por lo tanto decidí contárselo a Santana, sin embargo tal vez ella no era la más indicada para animarme en una situación como esa.

"Cuando dices que estás esperando un hijo te refieres a que estás..."

"Embarazada, sí, Santana. Evidentemente no he pedido un niño por eBay." Fruncí el ceño.

Ella se quedó asintiendo pensativa en estado de shock, en estado de shock absoluto. Hasta que reaccionó.

"¡Joder! ¡Estás preñada!" Gritó en la biblioteca.

"¿Quieres callarte Santana?" Le dije agarrándola de la camiseta. "No puede enterarse nadie, es un secreto, ¿entiendes?"

"No puedes ocultarlo eternamente, Q. Un embarazo no es una espinilla, no es algo que puedas maquillar para que nadie lo vea."

Tenía razón, no podría ocultarlo para siempre.

Pronto comenzaría a notarse, pronto no entraría en mi ropa y necesitaría pantalones con cintura elástica, pronto mis abdominales que tanto trabajo me habían costado conseguir serían sustituidos por una barriga que dejaría patente que realmente ya no era una católica casta y pura.

No, había pecado, joder había roto al menos tres mandamientos en una noche, tal vez iba a romper cuatro si Santana no dejaba de observar mi barriga de esa manera buscando algún signo de que no estaba bromeando esa mañana.

Ojalá hubiese sido una broma, pero no lo era, lamentablemente no lo era.

"No sabía que finalmente habías parado el sufrimiento de Finn. El pobre debería tenerlos cargados, creo que si hubieras esperado por más tiempo habría tenido que transportar sus huevos en carretilla." Se burló.

Yo fruncí la nariz con repugnancia ante la imagen de Finn con sus huevos en una carretilla. Asqueroso, simplemente asqueroso.

"¡Santana!"

"¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!"

"El niño no es... no es de Finn." Le dije agachando la cabeza.

Pude sentir la mirada de asombro en el rostro de San aunque no la estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos sorprendidos clavados en mi nuca.

"No es... no es de Finn." Repitió confusa. "Y, entonces, ¿de quién es?"

"Es... es... es de Puck." Dije en un tono casi inaudible.

"¿De Noah Puckerman? ¿Te has acostado con Noah Puckerman?" Gritó.

Yo la miré fulminantemente de nuevo observando si alguien nos estaba escuchando; por suerte a esas horas la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, solo la bibliotecaria estaba allí y era una mujer de setenta años medio sorda que estaba demasiado ensimismada leyendo una novela de Agatha Christie como para prestar atwención al resto del mundo.

"Dios Fabray... estás metida en un lio muy gordo." Concluyó brillantemente Santana.

Como os he dicho, Santana no era la mejor persona para animarme en una situación como esa.

* * *

><p>Tal vez debí comportarme como un adulto y contar la verdad; decir que Puck era el padre y exigirle responsabilidades en vez de a Finn, alguien tan inmaduro como para creer que me había quedado embarazada porque los espermatozoides nadan más rápido gracias al calor del agua de un jacuzzi. Tal vez debí reconocer mi error y afrontar las consecuencias de los actos de esa noche.<p>

Pero yo no era adulta, yo solo tenía quince años, dieciséis en cinco meses, y decidí mentir.

¿Actuaría de la misma manera si volviese atrás en el tiempo? Quizás, creo que tras mi egoísmo y mi mezquindad cargando a Finn con un hijo que realmente no era suyo había algo de amor por mi futura hija.

Yo pensaba que Puck no sería un buen padre, joder Noah Puckerman no era capaz ni de cuidar de sus pantalones cuando una chica estaba a menos de diez metros de él, ¿cómo demonios podría cuidar de un bebé?

Por lo tanto le dije a Finn que era el padre, y él me creyó.

Y en el momento en que me abrazó y me dijo que todo saldría bien yo me sentí más ruin de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. Estaba cargando sobre sus hombros un peso que no le pertenecía, estaba arruinando su vida por algo que él no había hecho.

¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable? ¿Cómo podía actuar de esa manera?

El remordimiento no me dejaba dormir, la culpa era una carga sobre mis espaldas que no me permitía andar tan erguida como de costumbre. Había sido una adultera, y ahora también era una mentirosa.

Pero eso no fue el único problema de aquel mes de octubre, no, había otros muchos problemas que me quitaban el sueño y estaban consiguiendo que las ojeras bajo mis ojos cada día fuesen más notables.

También estaba el hecho de que tenía que seguir con mis entrenamientos en el equipo de animadoras a pesar de que las nauseas matinales eran casi insoportables. Y Sue Sylvester ya se había dado cuenta de que mi nivel no estaba tan alto como de costumbre.

Puck no tardó en atar cabos cuando Finn se lo contó. Él podía tener el cerebro bajo los pantalones pero no era tan estúpido como Finn, bueno a decir verdad nadie es tan estúpido como Finn.

"Me haré cargo de él. Y de ti." Me dijo. "Mi padre nos abandonó, pero yo no haré lo mismo que él."

Yo no podía creerlo, jamás en toda mi vida hubiese pensado que alguien como Puck podría querer hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad como esa. Al fin y al cabo era Puckerman, se había acostado con la mitad de las alumnas de la escuela, y también con las madres de la otra mitad de las alumnas de la escuela. Era un cerdo, pero se quería responsabilizar de lo que había hecho. Eso lo hacía ser un hombre, un buen hombre, una persona honesta capaz de aceptar un error.

Pero también era un perdedor, un chico sin futuro que probablemente limpiaría piscinas el resto de su vida. Por lo tanto eso fue lo que le dije antes de marcharme corriendo hacia mi coche. La única verdad que dije en todo el día y fue algo cruel para hacer sentir miserable al padre de mi futuro hijo.

Ya lo he dicho, no era una buena persona en la secundaria, al menos por ese entonces.

Como una enviada del cielo la esposa del señor Shuster, aunque yo aún no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, apareció en mi coche.

Estaba esperándome, de manera algo espeluznante porque aún no sé como entró y porque estaba lloviendo y eso hacía todo el asunto aún más tétrico. Me ofreció su ayuda desinteresada quedándose con el bebé, no tan desinteresada desde mi punto de vista pero bueno.

"Piénsalo, no creo que tengas otra opción." Me dijo.

Lo recapacité durante varios días.

Días que pasé dando vueltas en la cama pensando en cómo las cosas podían haberse complicado tanto por un estúpido comentario de Rachel Berry en un cuarto de baño.

Mi vida se me estaba yendo de las manos, y lo peor es que yo no sabía cómo controlar todo lo que estaba pasando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo no tenía el control de la situación, y eso me hacía sentir frustrada, enfadada y con demasiada ira contenida. Tanta ira que aquella semana fue la peor para los pobres infelices que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse por mi camino en los pasillos del McKenly.

Pero atormentar a los débiles no solucionaría las cosas, tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad.

"Yo también creo que es lo mejor Q." Me dijo Santana durante el almuerzo. "Tú no puedes hacerte cargo de un bebé. ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él? ¿Llevarlo a nuestras fiestas de pijamas y cambiarle los vestiditos como si fuese una de tus Nancys?"

"Me gustan las Nancys." Añadió muy oportuna como siempre Britt.

"No sé si esa mujer es la más adecuada para tener a mi hijo, San." Le respondí mientras daba vueltas preocupada a mi ensalada. "Tenía una mirada oscura, como de loca. ¿Por qué querría quedarse un hijo que no es suyo? ¿Qué gana ella con esto?"

"No lo sé." Se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez le haya entrado el espíritu maternal o quiera hacer la buena acción del año para ganar el nobel de la paz. La cuestión es que no puedes quedarte ese niño, Q. ¿Has visto a Finn?" Me dijo señalándole.

Él estaba haciendo el idiota como de costumbre moviéndose de manera extraña mientras Mike intentaba enseñarle una de las coreografías para las locales de coros. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanta descoordinación? ¿Era incluso posible? Intentaba ser sexy y lo máximo que parecía era uno de esos muñecos hinchables que paseaban por la calle en el día de San Patricio.

"¿Crees que él puede hacerse cargo de un niño?"

No, no podía, Finn era incapaz de hacerse cargo de nada que no fuese el maldito mando de su querida X-Box.

Santana tenía razón, esa mujer espeluznante tenía razón, no había otra opción.

Y yo acepté.

No podía tener ese niño, no podía criar a un bebé cuando aún veía Disney Channel por la tarde con un gran tazón de cereales acurrucada en mi sofá. No, yo no era capaz de hacerme cargo de otra persona cuando ni siquiera podía hacerme cargo de mí misma. Y tener un niño suponía gastos, dinero que yo no tenía y que evidentemente no podía pedirle a mis padres porque ellos no debían saberlo.

Dar al niño en adopción era la mejor opción. Y creo que esa ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida, a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que pensé que había cometido un error.

Ahora tengo la madurez suficiente y puedo decirlo, Beth merecía una madre y yo no podía ser una madre por entonces. Creo que aún hoy no tengo la madurez suficiente para serlo, mi actitud con Rachel estos días lo ha dejado bastante claro.

Rachel.

Sí, por entonces ella también era una de mis preocupaciones.

Creo que otro de los motivos por los que mentí a Finn fue porque sabía que si reconocía quién era el verdadero padre del hijo él iría a consolarse por mi engaño en los brazos de Rachel.

Y yo no podía consentirlo, no podía soportar saber que finalmente ella se había salido con la suya. Y tampoco podía vivir sabiendo que estaba en los brazos de otro, otro que además había sido mi novio y padre virtual de mi futuro hijo. No, no podía consentir perder a Finn y ponérselo en bandeja de plata a Rachel Berry.

Ese estúpido coro, él tenía la culpa de todos mis problemas. Bueno excepto de lo del niño, de eso solo tenía la culpa los rápidos espermatozoides de Noah Puckerman.

Pero del resto de mis problemas el Glee Club el detonante.

Y no importaba los planes que Sue Sylvester maquinaba para destruirlo, no importaba cuanto esfuerzo y dedicación San, Britt y yo le entregamos a la causa, no importaba nada de lo que hacíamos. Cada vez que el coro recibía un golpe conseguía reponerse, y siempre con más fuerza que en un principio.

Ese coro era mi tortura, mi infierno.

Y no porque no me gustase la música o cantar, todo lo contrario, me encantaba; ese coro fue mi infierno porque tenía que verla con él. Todos los días después de las clases tenía que compartir dos horas con ellos en la misma habitación.

No os podéis hacer una idea de cómo me sentía cuando los veía juntos, no os podéis hacer una idea de cómo hervía por dentro cada vez que ella le dedicaba una canción delante de todos sin importarle mi presencia lo más mínimo, no os hacéis una idea de cómo me costó fingir que todo eso me molestaba solo porqué Finn era mi novio y no porqué fuese Rachel quién estaba en el otro vértice de ese estúpido _triángulo amoroso_.

Odiaba el Glee Club porque odiaba ver a mi novio babear por la chica por la que yo secretamente babeaba y, sobre todo, odiaba esos sentimientos que subían por mi pecho cada vez que escuchaba su maravillosa voz. Porque Rachel podía ser el ser más molesto del planeta pero tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, y también unas espectaculares piernas tonificadas, pero eso es otro tema.

Sí, las cosas fueron muy complicadas aquel mes de octubre. Era una embarazada de quince años que había mentido a su novio diciendo que era suyo el hijo que realmente era de su mejor amigo, y en secreto suspiraba por la pequeña sabelotodo que dedicaba canciones y miradas de añoranza al hombre que sería el padre del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Lo sé, suena completamente surrealista, pero os juro que no miento.

A veces la realidad supera a la ficción; mi vida y yo somos un claro ejemplo de ello.

Pero si algo he aprendido con los años es que, cuando las cosas van mal aún pueden ir a peor.

Poco tardaron los chicos del club en enterarse. Tampoco me extraña, dos de las chismosas más grandes del instituto, Mercedes y Kurt, formaban parte del coro. Por lo tanto la noticia no tardó mucho en ser un secreto a voces, y así mi embarazo y yo nos convertimos en el tema preferido de todos antes de la llegada del señor Shuster.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en enterarse el resto de la escuela? Era inevitable, la explosión de todos esos acontecimientos estaba a punto de estallarme en la cara.

Y eso supuso que Rachel intentase ayudarme, porque ella era una buena persona y siempre quería ayudar a los demás. Pero claro yo por entonces no comprendía como alguien podía ofrecer ayuda de manera altruista sin conseguir nada a cambio, así que la rechacé.

Una vez, dos veces, tres veces... Siempre rechacé su ayuda, y su apoyo, y su intento de ser amiga mía.

No quería ser amiga de Rachel Berry, no_ podía_ ser amiga de Rachel. No quería compartir con ella confesiones de chicas, mientras veíamos películas de los años cincuenta, en su muy probable hermosa casa con sus dos perfectos padres gays que también muy probablemente eran dos hombres maravillosos que me harían entender que ser homosexual no era algo malo, como bien se había encargado de inculcarme mi padre desde que tenía uso de razón.

No, no podía hacer eso, no podía tener aún más motivos para saber que sentir lo que sentía por Rachel no era una mala cosa, necesitaba motivos para convencerme a mi misma de que aquello era la abominación que todos en mi casa creían que era.

Por ello me inventaba razones para odiarla, algunas solo fruto de mis celos patológicos por su relación con Finn y otras con verdadero fundamento porque era evidente que la pequeña Rachel Berry estaba completa y locamente enamorada de Frankenteen. O eso decía Santana, y yo la creía.

¿Imagináis como me hacía sentir eso? ¿Os hacéis una idea de lo frustrante que era saber que la persona por la que sientes una ridícula obsesión incontrolable está completamente enamorada de tu novio?

Era una mierda, una autentica y absoluta mierda sin sentido.

"No sé porqué odias tanto a Rachel." Me dijo Finn un día junto a su taquilla. Aún puedo recordar su bobo rostro intentando defender lo indefendible ante mis ojos. "Ella es una buena compañera, incluso le ha dado su ropa interior a Jacob para que no publique sobre tu embarazo."

Yo entrecerré los ojos furiosa. "¿Crees que lo ha hecho por mí? ¿Solo por ser una buena compañera?"

"Sí... por supuesto. Ella -"

"No." Le interrumpí. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Sé que muchos hombres engañan a sus novias o a sus esposas cuando están embarazadas... Solo no lo hagas con ella."

Me daba igual por quién babeara Finn, me daba completamente igual si quería acostarse o mirar con ojos de niño pequeño con gases a cualquiera de las chicas del McKenly, pero por nada del mundo podía soportar que esa chica fuese Rachel.

Yo la vi primero, mucho antes que él, cuando solo tenía cinco años y ella era una pequeña niña con un abrigo amarillo que me hizo estremecer solo con escuchar su voz. Finn no podía estar con ella, Rachel era mía desde mucho antes de que pudiese atarse los cordones, si realmente en ese momento sabía atárselos.

Pero como ya he dicho antes, cuando todo va mal siempre puede ir peor.

Y las cosas se complicaron aún más una tarde de finales de ese horrible Octubre.

Si las cosas no eran lo suficientemente complicadas para mí en aquellas semanas la entrenadora Sylvester se enteró de que yo estaba embarazada y al día siguiente lo haría todo el instituto por culpa de ese maldito periódico de Jacob.

Me abracé a Finn intentando encontrar algo de consuelo, algo que pudiese hacerme creer que las cosas no estaban tan mal como yo sentía. Pero su abrazo no me reconfortaba, sus palabras de ánimo no me llegaban, su presencia solo me recordaba que estaba mintiendo descaradamente a un hombre estúpido pero de buen corazón.

No podía seguir en medio de ese pasillo mostrando que era humana, solo me quedaba un día de popularidad, al menos quería ser la reina del McKenly por última vez.

Por lo tanto me fui a llorar al cuarto de baño, como llevaba haciendo cada día desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

Toda mi vida se estaba desmoronando frente a mis ojos y lo único que podía ver cuando miraba hacia el futuro era pura y completa oscuridad.

Una oscuridad en la que me iba sumiendo poco a poco, dejándome llevar por ella, por la desesperanza de la creencia de que nada podría salir bien.

Pero alguien apareció de la nada, sin yo saberlo ella llegó para sacarme de esa oscuridad.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?"

Yo absorbí mis lágrimas, limpié mi rostro con una de mis mangas y salí del cuarto de baño sin mirarla, directamente hacia el lavabo para retocarme el maquillaje completamente destrozado.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?"

"Te he visto entrar." Me dijo mirándome fijamente a travez de mi reflejo en el cristal.

"Déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie." Le dije bruscamente.

Pero ella no se marchó, tal vez otra persona me hubiese dejado sola, incluso Santana quizás habría considerado que aquel no era un buen momento para acercarse a mí. Joder... Rachel tenía más motivos que nadie para temer esa mirada de hielo en mis ojos. Pero ella no tenía miedo, nunca lo tuvo; porque, a diferencia de mí, Rachel Berry siempre fue alguien _valiente_.

"Quinn." Dijo acercándose hacia mí y agarrando mi brazo. "Entiendo que esto sea algo duro para ti pero-"

"¡Tú no entiendes nada!" Le grité apartando su agarre bruscamente.

Le grité porque estaba enfadada con el mundo y además su roce me hizo sentir cosas que no debía sentir, le grité porque no sé si por las hormonas o simplemente porque era Rachel Berry en ese momento lo único que quería era darle un beso, un beso de esos que pueden dejarte hasta sin respiración.

Por eso le grité, por eso me comportaba con ella de esa manera, porque su simple presencia me hacía perder el juicio.

Y por esos múltiples motivos también le grité de nuevo.

"¡Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que significa que todos en este instituto sepan que estoy embarazada!"

Ella me miraba compungida, con los ojos ensartados en lágrimas, no sé muy bien si porque estaba asustada de que en ese momento metiese su cabeza en el inodoro o porque realmente sentía mi sufrimiento. Conociéndola seguramente sería por la segunda.

"Dios... Estoy acabada, soy historia." Susurré. "Y... ¿qué dirán mis padres? Ahora que por fin estaba consiguiendo que mi padre se sintiese orgulloso." Le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Ella cogió mi mano temblorosa y la apretó con fuerza. "Ellos te apoyaran, son tus padres, ningún padre sería capaz de dejar a una hija sola en una situación como esta."

Ningún padre excepto el mío, pero ese es otro capítulo en esta historia.

La miré en silencio, ya no podía volver a gritarle, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Solo quería abrazarla, solo quería poder sentirla cerca de mí.

Y como si estuviese leyéndome la mente ella se acercó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo. Un abrazo que se sentía extraño porque no era algo a lo que estuviésemos acostumbradas.

Pero luego la extrañeza dejó pasó a la comodidad, y sentí que ese abrazo era una inyección de energía desbordante. Rachel me estaba traspasando su optimismo por la vida, su esperanza, su fuerza, su entereza. Con ese abrazo sentí todas esas cosas que no había sentido con el abrazo de Finn. Y eso me dio miedo, me hizo sentir completamente aterrorizada.

Por eso me aparté rápidamente e intente recuperar la compostura.

"Escúchame." Me dijo mirándome fijamente mientras yo secaba unas lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que estuviesen ahí hasta ese momento. "Tienes razón, no puedo hacerme una idea de por lo que estás pasando. Nunca he sido madre adolescente, de hecho sería algo bastante difícil porque... bueno ese no es el punto." Divagó negando con la cabeza. "La cuestión es que sé que todo esto debe ser duro para ti, y aunque no sea una chica de quince años embarazada si sé lo que es sentirte perdida, y sola. Sé que ahora mismo pensarás que todo tu mundo se viene abajo pero... no es así. No estás sola, Quinn. Tienes a Finn, tienes al Glee Club y me tienes a mí. Todos te apoyaremos, todos estaremos contigo." Concluyó con una sonrisa brillante de esas que me hacían olvidar incluso cual era mi marca de refresco preferida.

"¿Por qué me ofreces tu ayuda? He sido una persona horrible contigo."

"No lo sé, solo sé que quiero hacerlo." Me respondió con sinceridad. "Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Quinn."

Yo me quedé mirándola en silencio durante varios segundos, tal vez minutos, tal vez eones, quién sabe. Ella sin decir tampoco ni una sola palabra acarició mi rostro, secándome una nueva lágrima que caía por mi mejilla, sin dejar de mirar directamente a mis ojos.

Su mano era temblorosa, como si no supiese con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo; porque esa situación no era algo común, normal, cotidiano. Sin embargo yo lo sentí como lo más común, normal y cotidiano del mundo, como si toda la vida su piel hubiese estado contra la mía.

Y el roce de sus dedos contra mi mejilla me hizo sentir como en una montaña rusa llena de sensaciones dónde solo podía ver un cartel de neones rojos que marcaba "PELIGRO".

Fue un momento mágico, casi místico, inhumano quizás porque definitivamente ella no era de este mundo.

Pero todo momento tiene un final, ese no fue diferente.

"Los chicos están esperándonos en el auditorio, ¿vienes?" Me dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Solo pude asentir, si hubiese abierto la boca en ese instante tal vez habría dicho cosas que no debía decir.

Aquella tarde de finales de Octubre no solo marcó el final de un mes horrible en mi calendario, aquella tarde marcó la perdida de mi vida tal y como la conocía, aquella tarde marcó el comienzo de muchas otras cosas que estaba por perder.

Mi popularidad, mi posición en la escuela, mi puesto como capitana de animadoras, el respeto que todos sentían al verme pasear por aquellos pasillos.

Mi casa, a mis padres, a mi hermana, a Finn...

Pero si por algo recuerdo aquella tarde es porque perdí algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía: mi corazón.

Sí, tal vez suena cursi, pero que algo sea cursi no quita que sea cierto.

Él se marchó también aquella tarde, él se fue con Rachel en el mismo instante en que me cantó "Keep Holding On" para hacerme saber que estaba ahí, que siempre estaría ahí.

Yo siempre había soñado poder alcanzar las estrellas y, para mi sorpresa, una de ellas había bajado del cielo, iluminando aquel túnel y mostrándome que aún quedaba esperanza.

_Keep Holding On._

Aún hoy, en momentos de crisis, me acuerdo de esa canción.

Y de ella, sobretodo me acuerdo de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>A partir del siguiente capítulo la historia se desviará un poco de lo que ha ocurrido en la serie. <strong>**Seguiré la misma dinámica que hasta ahora y los acontecimientos serán parecidos a los que han ido sucediendo pero con pequeños matices dónde Faberry empezaría, en mi Glee personal, a convertirse en la pareja oficial. **

**Advierto que esto no quiere decir que vayan a estar juntas de inmediato, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellas no me parece creíble que acaben juntas de un día para otro. Sí, lo sé, estáis deseándolo pero un poco de paciencia, os prometo que no falta mucho. ¿Veinte capítulos quizás? jajaja ¡Es Broma!**

**Si tenéis alguna duda o pregunta (que no suponga un spoiler considerable que estropee las sorpresas) no dudéis en preguntar. ¡Soy todo ojos! XD**

**El próximo capítulo esta semana será el sábado. Gracias por vuestras palabras, siempre es un gusto leer vuestros comentarios.**


	11. Cap 10: Historia universal de dos almas

**Capítulo 10**

**Historia universal de dos almas solitarias.**

_"Solo agárrate de mi mano, tengo miedo del futuro. Tal vez, a tu lado, este invierno no sea tan gris."_

**Diciembre, 2009**

Pearl Bailey, una cantante y actriz estadounidense que llegó a ganar un premio Tony por _Hello, Dolly!_, muy acertadamente dijo una vez: _"Uno no se encuentra consigo mismo verdaderamente hasta que planta cara a la verdad."_

Es irónico que empiece con esa cita esta parte de la historia porque si tuve que enfrentarme cara a cara con la verdad fue por, o más bien_ gracias a_, la misma persona que mucho tiempo después me diría esa misma frase, aunque en otras circunstancias y en otro momento completamente distinto.

Pero si he empezado con esa frase es porque creo que define perfectamente lo que significó ese momento para mí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me vi a misma, o más bien vi a la persona en la que me había convertido aquellos meses; y entonces lo entendí, esa persona era un ser horrible.

No sé muy bien cómo pero de repente Finn entró hecho una furia en la sala del coro, sin mediar palabra se abalanzó sobre Puck y comenzó a pegarle.

Así, sin más.

No os voy a mentir, supe desde el primer momento a que se debía el ataque de furia de Finn, lo supe desde el mismo instante en que le pegó el primer puñetazo.

Lo había descubierto, se había enterado de mi secreto.

Rachel entró corriendo tras él. Ella finalmente se lo había contado.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un minuto estábamos felicitando a Mercedes por el gran solo que cantaría en las selecciónales aquella tarde y al minuto siguiente Finn estaba golpeando la cara de Puck como si fuese un punching. Y luego se había marchado dando golpes a las sillas como un loco, aunque tampoco podía culparle, tenía motivos suficientes para actuar con esa rabia.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en un banco del pasillo con todos esos premios del equipo de animadoras frente a mí, con el estúpido rostro de mi hermana Frannie mirándome con su petulante sonrisa y frente a mi propio rostro sonriente por haber ganado mi primer campeonato.

Eso fue hacía menos de un año. ¿Cómo las cosas habían podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

En solo dos meses lo había perdido todo.

Sylvester me había echado del equipo y en el instituto pasé de ser la reina a alguien completamente invisible.

Las animadoras que antes me respetaban y hacían todo cuanto les ordenase ahora se burlaban de mí, y sabía perfectamente que si no me habían echado otro granizado como el de aquel día al llegar al instituto era solo porque Santana se estaba encargando de mantenerlas a raya. Los mismos que meses antes besaban el suelo por donde pisaba y se apartaban de los pasillos a mi paso ahora ni siquiera recordaban cuál era mi nombre.

Sí, la memoria es muy frágil en la vida de un instituto.

Todo un año me había costado forjarme una buena reputación, solo unos días bastaron para destruirla por completo, o borrarla mejor dicho, porque en el McKenly yo no era nada más que un fantasma. La gran Quinn Fabray ahora solo era un simple y vacío recuerdo.

Y también había perdido a mis padres, a mi familia, a mi casa y mi querida habitación que debía estar sola y sin vida al igual que yo en esos momentos.

No sé cómo pude llegar a pensar que mi padre me apoyaría. Era Russel al fin y al cabo, ¿de verdad pensé que podría entenderlo? El honor, la vergüenza y 'el qué dirán' fue más importante para él que su propia hija, las miradas de los vecinos en la iglesia pesó mucho más que el hecho de que su hija tendría que enfrentarse sola a uno de los momentos más duros de su vida.

¿Qué clase de padre hace algo así? ¿Y qué madre se queda en silencio mientras echan a patadas a su pequeña como si fuese una vulgar ladrona? ¿Por qué Frannie ni siquiera me había llamado a pesar de saber todo por lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué toda mi familia me había dado de lado?

Solo me quedaba Finn y su madre, y ahora tampoco tendría eso.

Era oficial, Quinn Fabray lo había echado todo a perder.

Y entonces, tan oportuna como de costumbre, Rachel llegó.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó.

Yo asentí sin poder contener las lágrimas que se deslizaban silenciosas por mis mejillas. "Gracias." Susurré.

Rachel me miró en silencio y se sentó a mi lado, recogiendo su falda de manera adorable.

"Te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Quinn. Y si eso supone quedar como una bocazas delante de todos pues... no me importa." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Aún así, sigo pensando que habría sido mejor si se lo hubieses dicho tú misma."

Claro que hubiese sido mejor, habría sido menos doloroso y humillante que se lo hubiese dicho yo y no Rachel. Pero no podía, no tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarme cara a cara con él, y esa mentira cada día estaba pesando más y más. Quería ser libre por fin, quería poder empezar de cero y continuar con el embarazo sola de la mejor forma posible.

Solo quería algo de paz, solo quería poder dormir al menos tres horas seguidas una noche.

Creo que jamás le estaré lo suficientemente agradecida por ello, sino hubiese sido por Rachel quizás Finn aún pensaría que Beth es su hija y le regalaría peluches todas las navidades. Ya lo he dicho, Finn es muy estúpido, nunca se habría dado cuenta de la verdad por sí mismo. Aunque Beth hubiese nacido con la cresta a lo mohicano de Puck cantando _Sweet Caroline_ el jamás habría pensado que no era suya.

Por eso le pedí a Rachel que se lo contase y, a pesar de que ella se negó en un principio, finalmente aceptó ser la portadora de aquel secreto a voces.

Ella tenía mucho que perder, era consciente de que todos pensarían que lo había hecho por sus propios intereses amorosos hacia Finn y no porque yo se lo había pedido. Pero sin embargo accedió, me puso por delante de ella misma y actúo como la amiga que ahora era.

Porque sí, Rachel Berry ahora era mi amiga.

Tal vez no del tipo de amigas con las que vas al centro comercial o ríes comiendo helados de fresa en un banco del parque mientras hablas sobre los chicos que te gustan, quizás no estudiábamos juntas o compartíamos secretos en fiestas de pijamas. Tampoco éramos del tipo de amigas que hablaban, de hecho hasta el día en que le pedí que le contase la verdad a Finn no habíamos hablado en absoluto.

Rachel simplemente, sin que hiciera falta ni siquiera un gesto por mi parte, aparecía de la nada y se sentaba a mi lado haciéndome saber que no estaba sola.

Eso hacía. Sentarse en silencio, llenarme con su presencia.

Y cuando ella consideraba que ya podía enfrentarme al mundo real de nuevo por mí sola se levantaba, me regalaba una dulce sonrisa y se marchaba. Así había sido desde aquel día que me descubrió llorando en las gradas del campo de fútbol a la hora del almuerzo.

Recuerdo que aquel día de nuevo le dije que se marchase, que quería estar sola.

Pero no lo hizo.

_"No voy a dejarte sola en este estado, Quinn."_ Me dijo mirándome fijamente. _"No voy a decir nada. Solo me sentaré a tu lado en silencio, hasta que te recuperes."_

Y eso hizo, y al día siguiente, cuando posiblemente vio que no estaba de nuevo en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, volvió a aparecer y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado. En silencio. Y así durante todos los días desde hacía un mes.

Tal vez no era una relación de amistad común, tal vez era algo extraño pero, sin duda, para mí la hora del almuerzo en la que las dos estábamos solas en aquellas incómodas sillas de metal pasando frío, y a veces incluso mojándonos bajo la lluvia, se convirtió en la mejor hora de todo mi día.

Ella había estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, en los momentos en que me sentía más sola porque Santana y Britt tenían que comer en la mesa de animadoras y yo ya no pertenecía a ese grupo. Rachel llegó y llenó esa hora de soledad, sin importarle que yo no quisiera hacer pública nuestra reciente amistad por miedo a echar a perder aún más mi reputación.

Si eso no es ser una amiga, ¿entonces qué lo es?

Sé que he dicho que por entonces no quería ser amiga de Rachel, pero en esas circunstancias fue algo inevitable. No tuve elección, ella no me dejó otra opción.

Hay muchas cosas que no quería hacer con Rachel que terminé haciendo, muchas promesas sobre ella que terminé incumpliendo, muchos 'no' que acabaron siendo 'sí' y algunos nunca que terminaron sucediendo.

Y es que si Rachel tenía alguna capacidad, esa era la de romper por completo mis esquemas. Cómo me hubiese gustado tener un manual para entenderla, o para enfrentarme a ella o para comportarme cuando estaba cerca sin ser una completa imbécil o alguien incapaz de poder pronunciar dos frases seguidas sin perder el norte.

Deberían publicar uno.

_'1.000 maneras de tratar con Rachel Berry y no morir en el intento.'_

Os aseguro que sería mi libro de cabecera.

"¿Dónde vivirás ahora?" Me preguntó, rompiendo así por primera vez nuestro no escrito código de silencio.

Pero esta vez podía permitírselo, al fin y al cabo hizo lo que yo debía haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, decir la verdad.

"San me ofrecido su casa, llevaré mis cosas esta noche después de la actuación." Le respondí.

Ella asintió.

Las dos nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio mirando al frente, yo con las manos en mi vientre que aún no había crecido mucho pero que ya se iba haciendo más visible y ella jugando con el dobladillo de su falda.

Es sorprendente como algo tan simple como su presencia conseguía apaciguar un poco ese nudo que tenía en el pecho, era como si saber que ella estuviese allí me daba algún tipo de razón para pensar que realmente la oscuridad no era tan oscura.

"No estás sola Quinn. " Me dijo agarrando mi mano. "Sé que tal vez tengas la sensación de que lo estás pero no estás sola. Yo estoy contigo." Sonrió con dulzura. "Voy a apoyarte, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, voy a estar a tu lado durante el embarazo, te sostendré la cabeza en tus nauseas matinales si es necesario." Bromeó. "No te dejaré caer, Quinn. Nunca." Me dijo apretando aún más fuerte mi mano y mirándome con decisión.

Esbocé una débil sonrisa, intentando contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de volver a salir. Realmente no había llorado tanto en toda mi vida como en aquellos meses, era como una especie de grifo descontrolado que no podía dejar de soltar lagrimas a su antojo.

Las hormonas fueron horribles enemigas por esa época.

Asentí un poco abrumada por la intensidad del momento, y también porque Rachel estaba demasiado cerca de mí y mi fuerza de voluntad podía flaquear de un momento a otro. Solo era un ser humano, una cosa era tenerla a mi lado en silencio durante el almuerzo y otra muy distinta era que ella sostuviese mi mano de esa forma y me mirase directamente a los ojos con esos grandes orbes marrones que tanto amaba.

De repente Rachel se puso de pie y se retocó un poco el maquillaje mirándose en la vitrina de trofeos. Por sus ojos también se habían escapado algunas lágrimas, de hecho pude ver como lloraba cuando Finn me gritaba palabras de odio por lo que había pasado. Rachel sentía mi dolor como el suyo, yo no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan jodidamente bueno.

"Tenemos un campeonato que ganar. ¿Preparada?" Me dijo de nuevo recompuesta, con esa firmeza y esa entereza que la caracterizaba.

Yo asentí de nuevo en silencio y ella me regaló una última sonrisa para luego echar a andar felizmente camino del autocar.

Antes de que llegase a la puerta, sin saber porqué, la llamé.

"Rachel." Grité.

Ella se giró. "¿Si, Quinn?"

_Quinn. _

Cada vez que mi nombre salía entre sus labios yo perdía por completo el sentido de donde estaba, de que día era y, aunque suene algo feo decirlo, olvidaba también si llevaba las bragas puestas porque definitivamente mis hormonas estaban en pleno auge y no tenía mucho control sobre las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

Yo me acerqué a ella y la miré durante unos segundos, sin recordar muy bien lo que iba a decirle porque solo podía observar sus regordetes labios en su boca perfecta. Jugosos, carnosos, deseando de ser besados y posiblemente con un sabor delicioso.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, debía parecer una acosadora o uno de esos viejos sentados en la silla de un club de striptease.

Ahora Rachel era mi amiga, las amigas no se miraban de esa forma.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó con preocupación.

"¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en el autobús?" Le pregunté finalmente.

Ella sonrió radiante. "Por supuesto, me encantaría."

Sé que tal vez parezca un detalle insignificante, pero para mí pedirle a Rachel que se sentase a mi lado sin importarme lo más mínimo lo que los demás pudiesen pensar fue lo más valiente que había hecho en toda mi vida hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>Estábamos jodidos, realmente jodidos.<p>

Brittany le había dado las listas de nuestras canciones a Sylvester y ella a su vez se los había entregado en bandeja de plata a los dos coros que competían contra nosotros. Estábamos a quince minutos de actuar sin canciones, sin coreografía, sin la ayuda del señor Shuster que había sido suspendido y también sin Finn, que se había quedado en la escuela, no sé muy bien si aún pegándole patadas a las sillas o a otra parte del mobiliario del McKenly.

Todo iba mal, muy mal.

Rachel intentaba animarlos a todos con sus palabras llenas de más ilusión que de realismo y los demás suspiraban frustrados porque realmente sentían que todo había acabado, si perdíamos las selecciónales el Glee Club desaparecería y con él lo más parecido que yo tenía en ese momento a una familia.

"Vamos chicos, no podemos desanimarnos." Volvió a decir Rachel con su brillante sonrisa. "Todavía tenemos una oportunidad. Podemos pensar en algo, tenemos grandes canciones que podemos cantar. Tengo mi Ipod lleno de éxitos de Celine que quizás-"

"Resígnate Berry, esto ha acabado." Le interrumpió lapidariamente Kurt recostado sobre una silla. "No tenemos canción, no tenemos coreografía, ni siquiera tenemos a Finn. Lo mejor es que nos retiremos." Concluyó.

Todos asintieron con desanimo.

Rachel se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia el techo, posiblemente controlando las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

Eso me destrozo, siempre me dolía en demasía verla triste.

No, no podía consentirlo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como todos sus sueños se destruían ante mis ojos. En parte aquello era culpa mía, yo también había contribuido en el intento de Sue de destruir el Glee Club y también era la causante de que ahora el estúpido de Finn no estuviese ahí. Tenía que hacer algo.

"Chicos. Rachel tiene razón." Dije de repente.

Todos se quedaron perplejos mirándome, sin poder comprender como Quinn Fabray le estaba dando la razón a Rachel Berry. Era sabido por todos que éramos "enemigas", hubiese sido más factible que le hubiese metido su Ipod en la boca antes de que le diese la razón.

Pero yo no presté atención a sus miradas ni a sus cuchicheos por lo bajo. Solo tomé aire e intenté buscar algún tipo de discurso que pudiese dar justo donde debía.

Pensé en la película Gladiator y en como el general Máximo conseguía siempre dar con las palabras adecuadas para animar a sus soldados, y también recordé la película Braveheart y el discurso que William Wallace le dio a los escoses antes de la gran batalla de Falkirk. Tal vez si me pintaba la cara de azul y me ponía una de esas faldas escocesas de Rachel podía conseguir el mismo efecto en mis compañeros gritando: "Podrán quitarnos la vida. Pero jamás nos quitarán... ¡La libertad!" Y después todos se levantaría de sus asientos y gritarían como en 300 "Uh-ah!"

Pero no, aquello no funcionaría. Primero, no había tiempo para ir a casa de Rachel por una falda escocesa y no podía quitarle la que llevaba puesta, por muchas ganas que tuviese de hacerlo, y segundo eso no era una película bélica, era solo un concurso de coros.

Y entonces lo entendí, _solo _era un concurso de coros.

"Es cierto que las cosas están difíciles, es cierto que quizás ahora mismo tenemos todo en nuestra contra. Pero tal vez esta sea nuestra última oportunidad de cantar todos juntos, quizás esta sea nuestra última actuación." Dije solemnemente.

Todos me observaron en silencio, un tanto confusos porque si alguien debía dar un discurso de ánimo en aquellos momentos nadie hubiese firmado que sería yo en millones de años.

"Hemos trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, ¿vamos a rendirnos ahora? Yo no sé vosotros chicos pero yo no voy a rendirme sin al menos haberlo intentado. Somos buenos, somos realmente buenos y es solo un concurso. Tenemos que salir ahí y divertirnos, y después... bueno ya veremos lo que pasa. Formar parte de algo especial nos hace especiales, ¿verdad?" Dije mirando a Rachel que me observaba con una sonrisa. "Demostremos a ese jurado que podemos levantar un teatro entero."

Los chicos poco a poco se fueron animando, podía ver como sus rostros se tornaban a pequeñas sonrisas llenas de esperanza, podía ver como el mensaje que quería realmente había llegado.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente me sentí viva.

"Esa es mi capitana." Me susurró al oído Santana dándome un abrazo.

"¿Y cómo lo haremos? Seguimos sin canciones." Dijo Artie.

"Bueno, seguro que Mercedes tiene otra gran balada con la que deleitarnos." Sonrió Rachel.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza. "Ninguna tan buena como _And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going_. Pero estoy segura que tú si tienes unas cuantas en ese Ipod mágico tuyo con la que dejarlos boquiabiertos." Le dijo. "Eres la mejor voz de todos nosotros, por mucho que me duela decirlo. Si alguien tiene que cantar un solo, esa eres tú."

Rachel sonrió visiblemente emocionada y yo me sentí más plena que nunca.

Era la causa indirecta de la sonrisa de Rachel, por primera vez mis actos habían supuesto una sonrisa por su parte y no lágrimas de tristeza. Por primera vez había hecho algo de manera altruista, sin buscar nada a cambio, solo porque sabía que haría feliz a otra persona.

Me sentí feliz, me sentí radiante, sentí que realmente las cosas podían ir bien si seguía por ese camino.

"Estupendo. Ahora solo necesitamos un número de grupo." Dije.

"Podríamos hacer '_Push It'_, me divertí mucho viéndolo en la asamblea." Comentó Brittany de la nada.

Todos la miraron y negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal '_Somebody To Love'_?" Sugirió Artie.

"Tío, esa está muy vista." Protestó Puck.

"¿Lean On Me?" Dijo Mike.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Demasiado lenta. Tiene que ser una canción rompedora, algo que sea capaz de hacer sombra a nuestra falta de ensayos."

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso." Comentó una voz tras de mí. Cuando me giré vi a Finn entrando en la pequeña sala. "Encontré la partitura en internet." Dijo mostrando unos papeles que dejó sobre la mesa. "Creo que puede ser un poco mejor que '_Push It'_."

Todos acudieron a mirar los papeles entusiasmados, felices porque Finn estuviese de vuelta de nuevo "salvándolos a todos" como el gran capitán que se suponía que era.

Y también pude ver la sonrisa de Rachel.

La misma sonrisa que minutos antes iba dirigida a mí ahora estaba dedicada al idiota de Finn.

Estúpido, siempre tenía que estropearlo todo.

En ese momento sí me hubiese gustado estar en una película bélica, le habría atacado con mi lanza y colgado su cabeza como trofeo.

Vale, quizás estaba siendo demasiado violenta. Las hormonas, siempre que actúe de manera extraña por esa época ustedes solo debéis pensar que era un bola enorme de hormonas.

Y el hecho de que Finn estuviese hablando con Rachel en ese preciso instante y que quedase él como el héroe cuando yo fui quien había puesto el primer grano de arena con mi discurso no ayudó en absoluto a apaciguar mis instintos de asesina en serie.

¿Pero qué más daba? ¿A quién quería engañar? Rachel estaba enamorada de Finn, todos lo sabían. Y ahora él estaba libre, soltero para estar con quién quisiera.

Me senté en el sofá y miré al suelo abatida.

Dicen que toda verdad salida a la luz tiene un precio a pagar, y sin duda la posibilidad de que Rachel terminase con fin era un precio demasiado alto.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que quizás en los anales de la historia Finn Hudson quedó como el héroe aquella tarde él no lo fue, tampoco lo fui yo por mi discurso de ánimo, tampoco lo fue la señorita Pillsbury por enfrentarse a los profesores de los otros dos grupos. No, no fuimos ninguno de nosotros.<p>

Si hubo alguien que salvó al Glee Club aquel día sin duda fue Rachel Berry. Su voz y _Don't Rain On My Parade_ fueron los causantes de nuestra segunda victoria como grupo.

Si ganamos ese concurso solo fue gracias a ella, a su talento y a su brillo capaz de iluminar un teatro entero.

Aún recuerdo como fue esa actuación, como su voz resonaba en todo el teatro, aún recuerdo las caras de asombro de todos entre bambalinas antes de que ella misma nos diese la señal con la parte de canción en la que teníamos que salir. Tampoco he olvidado lo pequeña que se veía en ese gran escenario pero la manera en que lo llenaba solo con su presencia.

Ella había nacido para eso, nada tenía más claro en aquel entonces que Rachel algún día triunfaría tal y como se merecía.

Ganamos, por supuesto que ganamos.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Teníamos en nuestras filas a Rachel Berry.

De nuevo el Glee Club superó los planes de Sue para su destrucción y a partir de entonces ya no tendría a su adorada Unholy Trinity para cooperar en su obsesión con destrozar a Will Shuster.

Santana, Britt y yo habíamos aprendido algo en aquellos tres meses, sobre todo yo; aprendimos que siempre debíamos hacer aquello que nos hacía felices. Daba igual lo que pensaran los demás, daba igual lo que eso pudiese suponer en nuestro puesto en la escala social o en nuestra reputación, la vida estaba ahí para disfrutarla y ya hay suficientes cosas tristes por el camino como para ponerse uno mismo límites por no querer hacer las cosas solo por miedo a las consecuencias.

Ese día, después de la actuación que le regalamos al señor Shuster, me prometí a mi misma que a partir de entonces solo haría aquello que me otorgase felicidad.

Y el Glee Club me hacía feliz, realmente me hacía muy pero que muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron casi sin darme cuenta.<p>

La alegría por haber ganado las nacionales aún estaba patente en la siguiente semana, el Glee Club estaba animado y ya preparándose para las regionales. Íbamos por el buen camino, habíamos pasado de ser un grupo horriblemente descoordinado incapaz de ponerse de acuerdo en nada a ser un verdadero grupo humano, a ser una familia. Sí, nos faltaba mucho recorrido para estar verdaderamente unidos, pero la primera piedra estaba puesta, solo teníamos que seguir construyendo poco a poco el tótem.

El último día de clases antes de las vacaciones me encontraba como era habitual en las gradas, pensando en como serían mis navidades sin estar con mi familia y como de difícil era estar en una casa que no era la mía en unas fechas como esas.

Es cierto que los López me consideraban una más, pero por mucho que los sintiese como mi propia familia no lo eran. La habitación de invitados no era mi habitación y Gloria tampoco era mi madre.

Mi madre, ese ser que había cerrado los ojos ante lo evidente solo porque no quería enfrentar los problemas. Yo la necesitaba, pero ella no estuvo ahí. Sabía que estaba embarazada cuando tuvo que llevar a arreglar mi vestido del baile de la castidad pero prefirió guardar silencio.

Darle la espalda a los problemas, ignorar la verdad, eso era el pan de cada día en mi familia.

No sé porqué los echaba de menos, al fin y al cabo posiblemente las navidades con los López serían mucho mejores que cualquier navidad con los míos. Pero aún así me dolía.

Me habían dado la espalda, ¿a quién no le dolería algo como eso?

"¡Hey!" Me dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo levanté la vista de mis zapatos y vi la brillante sonrisa de Rachel frente a mí. "Hey." Dije.

"Suponía que estarías aquí, quería despedirme antes de las vacaciones." Me dijo sentándose a mi lado como otras muchas veces. Pero esa vez se sentía diferente, no sé muy bien el motivo, simplemente había algo en el aire. ¿El espíritu de la navidad, quizás? "He oído decir a Santana que os vais a Lousiana."

"Sí, la familia de San está allí. La navidad es todo un acontecimiento para ellos, al parecer todos los miembros se reúnen en casa de su tía Marisa y cantan villancicos alrededor del fuego." Respondí con una sonrisa, me gustaba que Santana fuese una persona tan familiar, nunca había conocido esa faceta suya.

Se sentía raro hablar con Rachel de forma tan natural. Habíamos estado trabajando en eso en la última semana pero realmente no terminaba de acostumbrarme a tener una conversación cordial con ella. Meses antes éramos incapaces de estar en la misma habitación, o más bien yo era incapaz, ahora estábamos hablando sobre mis planes para las navidades como si lo hubiésemos hecho desde siempre.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio durante unos minutos. Seguía sin ser un silencio incómodo, al fin y al cabo así había comenzado todo.

"Bueno pues... Feliz navidad, Quinn." Dijo finalmente poniéndose en pie.

Yo me levanté también y la miré con una sonrisa. No forzada, sino una verdadera y auténtica sonrisa. "Feliz navidad, Rachel."

Ella asintió y bajó de las gradas dando pequeños saltitos de forma adorable. Entonces me percate de un pequeño detalle del que hasta ese momento no había sido consciente.

Llevaba un abrigo amarillo.

No era el mismo que el de aquel día, Rachel podía no ser muy alta pero definitivamente había crecido desde los cinco años. Sin embargo ese abrigo era tremendamente parecido al de aquella mañana y eso hizo que una fuerza extraña se apoderase de mí.

"Rachel." La llamé alcanzándola ya en el campo de fútbol.

Ella se giró. "¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro." Asintió.

"¿Te... te gusta Finn?" Le pregunté finalmente, esa pregunta había estado en mi mente desde hacía demasiado tiempo, necesitaba una respuesta de sus propios labios.

Ella me miró confusa. "¿Qué?"

"Solo me preguntaba si es cierto que sientes algo por él, como todos piensan."

Rachel agachó la cabeza en silencio y jugó con el dobladillo de su abrigo. Me arrepentí de inmediato por la pregunta. Había sido una estúpida, no debía de haberle preguntado, aquel no era mi problema.

"Lo siento, no he dicho nada." Dije negando con la cabeza. "Solo ha sido una pregunta estúpida. Si no te gusta o te gusta o no sabes si te gusta no es asunto mío."

Ella levantó la vista. "No, realmente no lo es. Ya no estáis juntos..."

"Sí, lo sé. Olvídalo." Dije quitándole importancia. Me sentía como una completa estúpida. "Espero que tengas unas buenas Navidades o Hanukkah o lo que sea que celebras en estas fechas. Nos vemos el próximo año." Le dije antes de marcharme.

Ella no me había respondido pero a veces la falta de respuestas era la mayor de las respuestas. Claro que le gustaba, todo el mundo lo sabía, era un secreto a voces y no es que ella actuara de una manera muy sutil que digamos.

¿Qué más me daba? Tampoco es que aquello tuviese que importarme.

"Quinn." Me llamó Rachel desde lejos. Yo me paré en seco y me di la vuelta. Ella se acercó hacia mí.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté algo brusca. Estaba un poco molesta, no voy a negarlo, no me había gustado quedar como una idiota delante de ella.

Rachel agachó la cabeza y luego levantó la vista para mirarme fijamente. "No me gusta Finn."

"No tienes que darme explicaciones Rachel, si te gusta no pasa nada." Le dije. "No voy a enfadarme contigo ni nada por el estilo."

"Tampoco tendrías motivos para enfadarte." Me respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo sé."

"Pero aún así no me gusta Finn." Repitió de nuevo. "Quería que lo supieras."

"De acuerdo." Asentí.

No entendía que más le daba si yo creía que le gustaba Finn o no, ¿por qué le importaba lo que yo pensara?

Nos quedamos sin saber que decirnos, esta vez sí en un silencio incómodo que ella rompió finalmente.

"Bueno... Adiós, Quinn. Cuídate mucho, y al pequeño también." Me dijo acariciando con delicadeza mi vientre para luego darme un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Yo me quedé un poco estupefacta por el gesto. Nunca habíamos sido cariñosa la una con la otra, había sido el primer contacto físico de ese estilo que habíamos tenido desde su abrazo aquel día en el cuarto de baño.

Por lo tanto solo pude titubear un "Adiós" casi inaudible.

Ella echó andar despreocupada y yo me quedé mirándola completamente inmóvil en el campo de futbol.

"Y celebro Chrismukkah. Es una mezcla entre la Navidad y el Hanukkah." Me dijo desde lejos. "Nos vemos el año que viene, Quinn."

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, creo que los músculos se me paralizaron y no podía ponerlos en marcha.

Su gesto tan protector y dulce al acariciarme el vientre me había descolocado por completo y aquel beso rápido en la mejilla de menos de dos segundos también.

Y entonces suspiré.

Ya no había solución, no había marcha atrás, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capítulo será el martes, de nuevo en el futuro veremos como va la tregua entre Quinn y Rachel.<strong>

**Feliz fin de semana. Much Love!**


	12. Cap 11: Hoy por ayer

**Capítulo 11**

**Hoy por ayer**

_"Porque siempre hay un margen para la esperanza. _

_Y también existe una delgada línea entre lo que fuimos y lo que somos, __y esta hace ya tiempo que fue cruzada."_

**Miércoles, 15 de Septiembre de 2022**

Son solo las seis de la mañana y ya quiero matar a Rachel.

Tal vez es demasiado temprano para tener instintos asesinos pero ella no ayuda mucho a mantener la compostura. Llevamos media hora preparando el día como si esto fuese la maldita batalla de Waterloo. Y ella se siente como Napoleón, lo sé, la conozco. Solo le falta el uniforme, incluso tiene su espada, aunque en este caso solo sea una espumadera de madera para señalarnos la pizarra.

Estoy de vacaciones y estos tres días he dormido menos de lo que duermo habitualmente en un mes.

Vale, quizás es una exageración, pero es demasiado temprano, mi mente no trabaja muy bien las proporciones horarias con cuatro horas de sueño. Maldita Rachel, va a provocarme insomnio crónico irreversible.

Por suerte estoy focalizando mi ira en el libro que estoy leyendo, Rachel y yo estamos en una tregua, no quiero comenzar de nuevo el fuego abierto. Me centro en el libro, aunque en realidad no he leído más de dos líneas, Rachel y sus pantalones cortos no me dejan sumergirme en la lectura.

"Bueno, recapitulemos." Dice al lado de su querida pizarra como la gran comandante que cree ser, y puede que sea. "Santana y Quinn, dentro de una hora tenéis que estar en la tienda de Madame Chifflet para recoger el vestido. Una hora, ¿me escuchaste Santana?"

"Sí, Berry, te escuché." Responde Santana con un suspiro moviendo su café con la cucharilla. "Te he escuchado ahora y también las otras seis veces que me lo has dicho."

"Solo quería asegurarme de que no lo olvidas." Vuelve la vista de nuevo a la pizarra ignorando las protestas entre susurros de Santana y continúa. "Britt y yo iremos a las 7:30 a la otra tienda y recogeremos el suyo. A las 8:15 nos encontraremos en la zapatería y después iremos a recoger los obsequios para los invitados."

"No habrás encargado esos pájaros horribles con corazones en el pico, ¿verdad?" La interrumpe de nuevo San.

Rachel gira los ojos. "No eran pájaros, eran pelicanos." Le aclara señalando con la espátula. "Y no, no lo he hecho. He encargado el maldito hipopótamo rosa que eligió Britt."

"Eh... No es un maldito hipopótamo rosa." Protesta esta cruzándose de brazos.

"A las 9:00 debemos estar en la peluquería para la prueba de vuestros peinados." Prosiguió Rachel sin prestar atención a Brittany. "He hablado con Paul y estaréis en dos habitaciones distintas para no veros."

Santana frunce el ceño. "Espera, espera. ¿Por qué no podemos vernos? Creía que no podía verse a la novia con el vestido puesto antes de la boda, no sabía nada del peinado."

"Lo sé, pero quiero que os llevéis una sorpresa cuando os veáis y eso incluye también el peinado."

"Lo veo una tontería. Estas dos semanas a penas he pasado tiempo con Britt, siempre te las arreglas para que estemos separadas." Protesta.

Britt asiente sin dejar de comer sus cereales. "Sí, echo de menos a San." Dice con la boca llena.

"¡Oh, por dios!" Exclama haciendo aspavientos. "Si estáis todo el día pegadas la una a la otra. Solo os falta ir juntas al lavabo, y a veces también lo hacéis."

Santana abre la boca ofendida y se cruza de brazos. "¿Insinúas que Britt y yo somos una de esas parejas cursis que pasean a su perro por el parque vestidas con la misma camiseta que además es del mismo color que el jersey del perro y hablan con diminutivos tipo "cariñito" o "cosita"? Porque nosotras no somos esa clase de pareja."

Creo que Rachel está perdiendo un poco los nervios, pero intenta calmarse a sí misma. "No insinúo nada Santana solo-"

"San... pero tú, cuando estamos en la cama disfrutando de maravilloso sexo, sí me llamas cariñito." Interrumpe Britt.

Yo no puedo evitar apartar la vista del libro que estoy leyendo y soltar una sonora carcajada.

"Britt este no es el momento." Le susurra algo sonrojada.

"¡Vaya! No me esperaba eso de ti, _cariñito_." Me burlo.

Ella me mira fulminantemente. "Cállate Fabray si no quieres que te estampe el libro en la cara."

"¡Chicas! Por favor, ¿podemos centrarnos?" Pide Rachel. Las tres asentimos solemnemente, aunque no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, os aseguro que las bromas a _cariñito_ no han terminado aquí.

Rachel suspira. "Gracias. A las 12:15, _todas juntas - _enfatiza mirando a Santana_ -_ iremos a la última prueba para elegir el menú."

Brittany levanta rápidamente la mano.

"¿Sí Brittany?" Suspira Rachel molesta por una nueva interrupción.

"Pero no habrá canapés de paté de pato, ¿verdad?" Pregunta.

"No Britt, no habrá canapés de paté de pato." Le contesta de forma algo brusca para seguir con su horario perfectamente establecido. "Gracias a mi magnifica oratoria he conseguido cambiar las citas que teníamos ayer con las orquestas a esta tarde debido al pequeño percance que nos impidió realizar esa importante tarea."

"Yo quería que actuara Beyoncé." Murmura Britt.

"Y yo que actuara Barbra pero mira, no ha sido posible. No soy un jodida hada madrina, Britt." Le contesta de mala gana.

Esto me sorprende, Rachel nunca le ha hablado mal a Brittany. Tal vez si a Santana, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ella es bastante desesperante, pero jamás a Britt.

Ella baja el rostro con tristeza y Santana frunce el ceño. "Hoy te has levantado de mal humor, ¿verdad Berry? No hace falta que le hables así."

"Sois vosotras las que no paráis de poner problemas a todo." Protesta cruzándose de brazos. "Si creéis que podéis preparar la boda mejor que yo solo tenéis que decirlo."

"Nadie ha dicho que sepamos preparar la boda mejor que tú, solo digo que podrías intentar ser un poco más amable."

Rachel entre cierra los ojos. "No creo que tú seas la más indicada para hablar de amabilidad, Santana."

No, por favor. No quiero otra discusión entre estas dos, ya he tenido suficiente en estas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Santana mira a Rachel ofendida y la señala con la cucharilla. Un duelo a espada con una espumadera de madera y una cucharilla de café, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la Edad Media.

"¿Perdona? ¿He sido desagradable contigo en algún momento de estas dos jodidas semanas, Berry?" Protesta. "Porque, que yo sepa, me he comportado de una manera correcta, a pesar de que cada dos minutos lo único que quiero es meterte esa pizarra por el cu-"

"Chicas, por favor." Interrumpo tapando la boca de San con el libro. "Es muy temprano para discusiones. ¿No creéis?"

Rachel se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado molesta, Santana frunce el ceño y comienza a mover la pierna con nerviosismo. Tengo que controlar la situación, no podría con una de esas discusiones en este momento. Esta mañana me he levantado de buen humor, y eso es un hecho histórico por sí mismo, no quiero que nadie lo fastidie.

"San, vete a la ducha." Le ordeno. Ella me mira fijamente durante unos segundos pero termina levantándose sabiendo que no voy a ceder en este punto. Brittany también se levanta corriendo para seguir a Santana pero le agarro el brazo. "No Britt, tú te quedas aquí."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta infantilmente haciendo pucheros.

"Porque no quiero que os paséis metidas en el baño cuarenta minutos como ayer, por eso." Respondo.

Santana protesta, o gruñe o rebuzna, no sé muy bien lo que hace pero puedo escucharla salir de la cocina diciendo "Esto es increíble, una no puede echar un polvo ni en su maldita casa."

"¡No tardes Santana!" Le grito.

Ella sube corriendo las escalaras y da un fuerte portazo.

Y después yo soy la infantil, lo que tiene que escuchar una.

Brittany sigue de nuevo con sus cereales y yo me levanto para echarme otro café en mi taza. Sí, mi consumo de cafeína últimamente tal vez es demasiado desorbitado, pero de alguna forma tengo que sobrevivir a un día completo preparando una boda mientras duermo cuatro horas.

Mientras me sirvo mi taza observo en silencio a Rachel que está retocando los últimos puntos del horario en su pizarra.

¿Sabéis que cada una de nosotras tiene un color? Sí, así es, ella es toda una profesional.

Brittany es el celeste, Santana el verde, Rachel el naranja y yo, como no, el rosa.

Sé que lo ha hecho por fastidiarme, pero esta mañana estoy de buen humor, aunque hace quince minutos quisiera meterle esa espátula de madera en la boca para que callase.

Aún así, os aseguro que esta mañana estoy de buen humor.

Ella me mira y se percata de que la estoy observando, para que no parezca de nuevo que soy una acosadora sin ningún tipo de sutileza sonrío. "¿Café?" Le ofrezco

Niega con la cabeza. "Tomo descafeinado, pero gracias igualmente."

"¿Tomas descafeinado?" Pregunto extrañada. "Pero si siempre has dicho que el descafeinado era un elemento inútil que jamás podría sustituir a un maravilloso café con canela por la mañana."

"Las cosas cambian." Se encoje de hombros. Yo me quedo en silencio y le doy un sorbo a mi taza apoyada en la encimera. Rachel se pone a mi lado. "¿Qué tal has dormido esta noche?" Me pregunta.

"Bien..." Digo no muy entusiasmada.

"Ese bien no ha sonado muy convincente." Dice soltando una pequeña risa.

Yo también sonrío, ¿cómo no hacerlo si ella lo hace?

"Bueno, el sofá es un poco incómodo." Reconozco. "Entre tú y yo, estuve a punto de dormirme en el suelo con Ringo. Incluso él es incapaz de estar más de una hora en esa maldita tabla de hormigón con cojines." Bromeo.

Mi broma surge el efecto esperado y ella suelta una carcajada, creo que es la primera vez que la escucho reír desde que la vi entrar por la puerta. No recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos ese sonido, ni tampoco recordaba lo preciosa que está cuando sonrie.

Por ello no puedo evitar sonreir como una idiota, una completa y jodida idiota con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo porque ella se ríe de mi insulso chiste.

Patético, ¿no?

Tampoco me importa.

"Podrías dormir en mi habitación." Me dice de repente cuando deja de reír.

Mi sonrisa se borra de inmediato y supongo que en estos momentos estaré más blanca que la pizarra de Rachel; bueno su pizarra no es blanca, está llena de colores, pero ustedes ya me entendéis.

Ella habrá visto mi rostro blanco como la cera porque de momento se apresura a añadir.

"Quiero decir... que podríamos poner la cama plegable de la habitación de Dani en la habitación de invitados."

Yo sigo sin decir nada, solo puedo mirarla en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo no pestañeo? Creo que mis ojos están secándose por segundos.

"Solo es una idea." Me dice agachando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. "Si tan horrible te resulta dormir bajo mi mismo techo no hace falta que -"

"No, no es eso." La interrumpo rápidamente. Por suerte he despertado de este coma profundo, no quiero volver a estropearlo ahora que estamos hablando como dos personas civilizadas. "Es solo que... me tomó por sorpresa." Le aclaro. "No esperaba que quisieras dormir en la misma habitación que yo."

Se encoje de hombros. "No me importa, somos amigas, ¿no?"

¿Es eso una pregunta trampa? ¿Quiere discutir conmigo porque no ha podido discutir con Santana? No sé que responder, ¿somos amigas? ¿Lo somos realmente?

Solo puedo hacer una especie de mueca con la cara, pero ella parece contentarse con eso.

"Las amigas duermen juntas en la misma habitación y no pasa nada." Me dice como si en los últimos diez años las dos hubiésemos hecho cientos de fiestas de pijamas con una maratón de películas de Meryl Streep. No ha sido así, ni siquiera hemos compartido el mismo aire por amor de dios.

"¿Ya no me odias?" Le pregunto de la nada.

No sé porque lo he hecho.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Soy idiota? ¿Por qué cojones le he preguntado eso?

Ella me mira confusa, como si le hubiese preguntado el resultado del partido de anoche de los Cowboys de Dallas.

"Te lo dije anoche Quinn." Me dice con tranquilidad. "No te odio, nunca lo he hecho." Yo suspiro relajada. "Bueno..." ¿Hay un bueno? Eso no es _bueno_. "Quizás aquella tarde sí, te odie mucho, pero realmente creo que fue lo mejor."

Vaya sí, aquella tarde, merezco que me odie por eso.

En realidad, pensándolo bien, merezco que me odie por muchas otras cosas, pero _sobretodo_ por eso.

Me quedo unos minutos mirándola en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir porque no tengo ni zorra idea de lo que puede salir en este momento si abro la boca. Por ello prefiero callar, esta tregua es reciente y no puedo cagarla tan pronto.

"Voy... voy al otro cuarto de baño, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer." Me dice finalmente con una débil sonrisa.

Yo solo puedo asentir y mirar embobada como se marcha. Tiene un culo hermoso, eso no ha cambiado ni con los años ni con la edad ni con el tiempo. Su culo sigue siendo perfecto.

Niego con la cabeza rápidamente, estos pensamientos no son los adecuados. Estoy perdiendo el foco, creo que tengo un poco de calor.

¿Por qué demonios hace tanto calor en septiembre? ¿Es una ola de calor de esas que vienen del Sahara?

Cuando miro a mi izquierda puedo ver como Britt me observa con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto algo brusca.

"Lo he visto." Me dice sin dejar de sonreir.

Frunzo el ceño. "¿Has visto el qué?"

"He visto como la mirabas." Responde jugueteando con sus cereales.

"No sé de qué me hablas." Miento.

"Claro que lo sabes, pero te haces la tonta." Contesta mirándome fijamente.

"Cállate." Le digo tirándole una servilleta a la cara.

Ella la esquiva, siempre fue la mejor en balón prisionero. Se levanta y va dando saltitos hacia la puerta. "Sigues enamorada de Rachel, sigues enamorada de Rachel." Canturrea.

Yo le tiro esta vez el trapo de la cocina pero cierra la puerta antes de que pueda golpearla.

"Creo que deberíais volver, hacéis muy buena pareja." Me dice abriendo la puerta para cerrarla rápidamente de nuevo.

Suspiro.

Como si fuera tan sencillo.

* * *

><p>Cuando estudiaba económicas trabajamos durante mucho tiempo sobre un concepto denominado <em>coste de oportunidad<em>, que en el mercado es la pérdida en la incurre el empresario por no haber utilizado todos los factores de los que dispone de la manera más eficiente posible.

Toda esta situación, todo lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos, estos diez años de mi vida, ha sido sin duda mi precio a pagar, mi coste de oportunidad.

Pude cambiar las cosas, tuve todo a mi favor para poder ser feliz, tuve la oportunidad de poder obtener tal vez el beneficio al que todos aspiran en la vida: el amor, alguien a quién querer, alguien que también te quiera. Pero lo dejé pasar.

Y he sufrido mucho tiempo las consecuencias.

Y cuando la miro y veo a esa chica triste oculta tras una máscara de felicidad y energía ficticia no puedo evitar preguntarme si ella está sufriendo también ese coste.

Un coste que no le pertenece, un coste con el que no debe cargar, un coste que no es suyo, porque en esta historia he de dejar claro que la única culpable fui yo.

Yo lo arruiné, yo lo eché todo a perder aquella tarde, yo fui quien salió corriendo; demasiado cegada por el miedo, demasiado asustada para afrontar nada, demasiado temerosa de comenzar a vivir.

Y cuando la miro, y la veo sonreir de medio lado mientras prueba el pastel de frutas compatible para veganos, realmente me pregunto si en algún momento de estos diez largos años he dejado de quererla.

Porque siento que jamás llegué a olvidarla, siento que ella siempre estuvo ahí, siento que su presencia ha estado en mi vida todo este tiempo y también siento que no puedo dejarla marchar de nuevo. Siento todas esas cosas, solo con verla comer un maldito pastel de frutas silvestres.

¿Qué mierda me está pasando?

"Contrólate un poco." Me dice Santana dándome un codazo y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto distraída.

"Se te cae la baba y no precisamente por la degustación del menú." Me susurra señalando con la cabeza a Rachel.

Yo la miró frunciendo el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"La miras como si ella fuese el primer plato, el segundo y el postre." Se burla. "Y los entremeses, ya que estamos."

"Cállate la boca, _cariñito_." Le digo dándole una patada por detrás.

"Si vuelves a llamarme así, te enteras." Me dice devolviéndome la patada.

"Pues deja de decir sandeces." Le respondo golpeándola de nuevo.

"Cuando dejes de comportarte como una idiota." Me dice devolviéndome de nuevo la patada.

Iba a responderle cuando me percato de que Rachel nos está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Bueno ella, Brittany, el dueño del catering y prácticamente todos los miembros de la cocina de este maravilloso restaurante de lujo.

Me disculpo en silencio algo ruborizada y Rachel vuelve la vista mientras niega con la cabeza y se centra de nuevo fingidamente sonriente en el jefe de cocina, que le está explicando con entusiasmo la diferencia entre el pastel de arándanos y el de frutas del bosque. Santana también se queda quieta mirando al frente con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, pero puedo notar su risa controlada, y no puedo evitar reír en silencio con ella.

Esto me recuerda a cuando Sylvester nos echaba la gran charla sobre como habíamos engordado trescientos gramos en el fin de semana y cómo Santana siempre contenía la risa recordando probablemente las tres hamburguesas dobles que nos habíamos zampado en el Breadstix.

Últimamente tengo muchos viajes mentales al pasado, y siempre que vuelvo atrás en mi mente me doy cuenta de una verdad que yo creía inexistente: ya no soy la misma chica que entonces.

No, no soy aquella chica. He crecido, he madurado, he vivido, he cometido también los suficientes errores como para poder aprender de ellos. Y tengo un trabajo, un buen trabajo, y soy una persona responsable que afronta los errores y que reconoce, al menos a sí misma, que la jodió como nadie al fallar a Rachel aquella tarde, y tantas otras veces, quizás alguna más que ni siquiera puedo recordar.

Un momento.

¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Dios... creo que acabo de tener una especie de revelación, solo falta que una luz me ilumine ahora mismo y una musiquilla de fondo acorde al momento suene coreando "¡Aleluya!"

Ya no soy aquella chica, por mucho que esté en Lima y por muchos que sean los fantasmas del pasado, ya no soy la Quinn Fabray del instituto. Tengo la oportunidad de remendar mis errores, tengo la oportunidad de comenzar de cero, tengo tantas cosas que puedo arreglar que realmente creo que voy a ponerme a saltar de un momento a otro.

¿Rachel se molestará si me pongo a bailar el "Hula Hula" como Timón en _El rey león_? Sí, con falda de paja y todo, tal vez coja unas cuantas cerezas y me las ponga por pendientes y ese bodegón de plástico que está colocado como centro de mesa creo que sería un sombrero magnífico. ¿Habrá cocos para ponérmelos cual sujetador?

Vale, es cierto, estoy perdiendo un poco el norte.

Pero joder, esto es algo importante. Puedo permitirme un tanto de locura transitoria, ¿no?

Soy Quinn Fabray, estoy en Lima y... ¡tengo la oportunidad de reconquistar a Rachel Berry!

"¡Sí!"

"¿Qué haces?" Me pregunta Santana mirándome confusa.

¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? ¿Qué parte he dicho en voz alta? No todo, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto haciéndome la despistada.

Santana entrecierra los ojos. "Has exclamado 'Sí' elevando el puño como si hubieses ganado un jodido set en un partido de tenis."

Yo no le respondo, no hay mucho que decir en mi defensa, solo me encojo de hombros.

Ella alza las cejas por mi no-respuesta. "Últimamente estás más idiota de lo normal, y eso ya es decir." La golpeo en el brazo, una cosa es que esté feliz y otra que permita que me insulte. "Aush, me has hecho daño." Protesta tocándose el hombro dolorida.

Miro al frente haciéndome la inocente porque de nuevo Rachel nos está mirando. Le sonrío con una de esas sonrisas que solo salen en los anuncios de dentífrico. Ella me mira como si me hubiese puesto realmente a bailar el "Hula Hula" y vuelve de nuevo la vista al jefe de catering.

Sorpréndete todo lo que quieras Rachel, Quinn Fabray está de vuelta y con más fuerza que nunca.

Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

><p>Estamos en el coche, Britt baila entusiasmada "It's not unusual" de Tom Jones. No sé en qué momento esto estaba en uno de mis Cd's, yo jamás he escuchado a Tom Jones en mi vida.<p>

Ya lo recuerdo, es de Jess.

Odio cuando mete sus discos entre los míos, no entiendo porque Britt ha escogido este entre los cientos de discos que hay. Mi música es un poco más deprimente, sus discos siempre me hacen sentir como si estuviese en una de esas películas de los años noventa dónde las protagonistas hacen un viaje por las carreteras de Arkansas mientras fuman y beben cerveza de importación.

Pero he de reconocer que me siento bien, estoy feliz y Rachel lo está también. Puedo verlo por el retrovisor, está sonriendo y tamborilea con sus dedos en su pierna derecha. Incluso Santana se ha dejado llevar por la voz de Jones y está haciendo movimientos extraños a lo Carlton en _El príncipe de Bel air_. Amo como baila Santana, sin duda es un estilo muy peculiar.

"¿Podemos ir al centro comercial?" Pregunta Britt de repente bajando un poco la música. "Me apetece uno de esos helados artesanos de chocolate."

Santana mira a Rachel. "No sé Britt, podemos pasar por la heladería de la señora Stones y te tomas uno de ahí."

Britt frunce el ceño. "Los helados de la señora Stones son una porquería, eso ni es helado ni es nada." Protesta.

"Está bien, podemos ir al centro comercial." Dice Rachel sonriendo a Britt.

Esta suelta un pequeño grito de emoción. Santana mira a Rachel algo preocupada. "¿Estás segura?" Le pregunta en un susurro.

"Sí, estoy segura." Asiente.

Britt pone de nuevo la música a todo volumen, esta vez suena _Hound Dog _de Elvis Presley. Me gusta este disco, es realmente animado. Quizás si escuchase más este tipo de música y no la que escucho podría ser tan feliz como lo es Jess. Ella siempre es feliz, y cuando digo siempre es _siempre_, a veces es incluso frustrante lo feliz que es.

En diez minutos llegamos al centro comercial, la única diversión que tienen los pobres habitantes de Lima.

Ahora que lo pienso, no os he contado mucho sobre Lima, quizás porque tampoco hay nada que contar. Mi opinión puede resumirse en solo dos palabras.

Lima apesta.

Lo hace, es horrible. Una ciudad conservadora hasta decir basta incapaz de ver más allá de sus colinas, dónde lo único que importa es ser un buen cristiano y acudir a las fiestas del día de San Patricio vestido con algo verde.

No hay sueños aquí, no hay ilusiones, no hay esperanzas. Pocos de los que viven en Lima llegan más allá del estado de Ohio y si consiguen salir de esta maldita ciudad terminan volviendo abrumados por la vida moderna muy diferente a la tranquilidad de estas calles.

Este centro comercial y el Breadstix es lo más interesante, imaginaros el nivel de diversión a lo que podíamos aspirar aquí.

Aparco y Brittany sale corriendo del coche, agarrando rápidamente la mano de Santana que la sigue con una boba sonrisa.

La ama, realmente la ama y yo amo ver como ella la ama, amo ver ese amor. Son la pareja perfecta, el sueño a que toda persona quiere llegar, esa combinación perfecta de diferencias que hace que todo fluya de manera natural. ¿Quién no quiere algo como eso?

Salgo del coche y miro hacia atrás, Rachel está observando el aparcamiento a su alrededor algo intranquila.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Ella asiente en silencio con una sonrisa algo forzada para mi gusto y sale del coche. Ambas andamos en silencio hacia la gran puerta de cristales. Todo sigue como siempre, no ha cambiado absolutamente nada en este centro comercial desde la última vez que lo visité allá por el cretácico.

Vale, quizás hace algo menos de tiempo, pero caminar con veintiocho años por el mismo lugar en el que lo hacía con diecisiete me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que ha pasado el tiempo.

Todo es lo mismo, es el mismo camino que hacíamos Rachel y yo cuando estábamos en el instituto y pasábamos las tardes del sábado divirtiéndonos en la máquina de bailar.

Sí, todo es exactamente como entonces, pero al mismo tiempo todo ha cambiado.

Miro hacia mi derecha y veo como Rachel se ha quedado atrás antes de que pasemos por la puerta.

Está pálida, está nerviosa, está intentando respirar pero parece que no encuentra el aire.

Me acerco rápidamente hacia ella. "¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Asiente tocando su pecho. "Solo es... se me pasará en un minuto."

La agarro por la cintura y la miro unos segundos en silencio con preocupación. "¿Quieres que llame a San o a Britt?"

"No, no." Niega rápidamente con la cabeza. "Estoy bien."

No lo está, no está bien. Se diferenciar un ataque de ansiedad cuando lo veo.

Intento tranquilizarla acariciando su espalda. "Rachel, estás temblando. Vamos al coche." Le digo agarrándola por la cintura.

Ella anda lentamente, casi no puede moverse, está como petrificada.

Estoy asustada, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir, no sé como demonios actuar en estas situaciones.

La acomodo con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y me agacho para poder observarla mejor mientras acaricio su rodilla. No sé si eso le ayuda, pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora mismo.

Le tiemblan las manos, está temblando como jamás había visto temblar a nadie.

"Voy a llamar a un médico." Digo poniéndome en pie.

Ella agarra mi mano y niega rápidamente con la cabeza. "Estoy bien. De verdad. Estoy acostumbrada." Me dice con voz débil intentando respirar normalmente. "Solo dura unos pocos minutos. ¿Puedes irme por una botella de agua por favor?" Me pide.

Yo asiento algo reticente a dejarla sola en un momento así pero salgo corriendo hacia el centro comercial y saco una botella de agua de la primera máquina expendedora que veo. Me vendría bien una cerveza ahora mismo, o un whisky, algo que me tranquilice para así poder ayudar a Rachel como es debido.

Nunca he sido muy buena ayudando, jamás he sabido comportarme en situaciones de pánico extremo. Suelo quedarme en blanco, jamás hubiese sido médico, el índice de mortalidad en Estados Unidos habría aumentado en un ocho por ciento.

Llego al coche y Rachel está tal y dónde la deje, por suerte visiblemente un poco más relajada, pero aún no ha conservado su color natural.

Abro la botella y se la doy rápidamente. "Gracias." Me susurra antes de beberse casi la botella de un sorbo, con tantas ansias que se atraganta y tengo que acariciarle la espalada para que no se ahogue.

Poco a poco va recuperando la compostura, puedo notar como su respiración vuelve a ser normal y como el temblor de sus manos va disminuyendo.

No sé lo que acaba de pasar, pero esta vez no voy a quedarme con la duda.

Necesito saber que le pasa, realmente _lo necesito_.

Le dejo unos pocos minutos para que se recupere del todo, mientras tanto sigo observándola en silencio agachada junto a sus rodillas.

Esta situación, esta cercanía entre nosotras, este momento que acaba de ocurrir me ha hecho sentir como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si estos diez años hubiesen sido tan solo diez minutos.

Y también me hace saber que la quiero tanto o más que entonces, y por ello no puedo dejar de mirarla, porque verla en este estado es lo peor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

"¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa?" Le dijo finalmente en un susurro. "Por favor..." Pido, mirándola fijamente.

Ella me mira en silencio durante unos segundos y suspira. "Sufro agorafobia. Es-"

"Miedo a los espacios abiertos, sí." La interrumpo.

Ella asiente y se acomoda.

Creo que está cansada de contar esta historia, presiento que no es la primera vez que tiene que narrarlo, y también sé que no es algo fácil para ella. Por ello cojo su mano en señal de apoyo.

Me mira, y en sus ojos por primera vez en mi vida puedo ver vulnerabilidad.

Y dios... en este momento solo querría arroparla entre mis brazos y hacerle ver que todo saldrá bien.

Sin embargo solo aprieto más fuerte su mano, tal vez aún no estamos en ese punto de la tregua.

"Todo comenzó con un ataque de un fan hace un año más o menos." Dice finalmente con tono cansado volviendo la vista al frente. "Antes de eso había recibido cartas y correos algo extraños pero no le di mucha importancia. Es más común de lo que crees." Comenta con una sonrisa irónica. "Pero entonces, una mañana, al salir para mi ensayo un chico estaba esperando en la puerta de mi apartamento. No vi nada raro en él. Me pidió un autógrafo y yo se lo firmé, soy muy atenta con mis fans." Comenta con orgullo.

Yo giro los ojos, esta chica no tiene remedio, sigue siendo una completa diva; pero su rostro se ensombrece de repente, y presiento que lo llega no va a gustarme en absoluto.

"Pero cuando me giré para ir hacia mi taxi se abalanzó sobre mí e intentó besarme. Fue... fue horrible. Por suerte el portero reaccionó a tiempo y pudo paralizarlo, pero él... él tenía... tenía una pistola, Quinn." Titubea mirándome por primera vez desde que comenzó a contar la historia.

Puedo ver el temor en sus ojos y eso sin duda me llena de ira.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué clase de loco era ese?" Exclamo enfadada.

Ella ríe con ironía. "Uno de los buenos, créeme. Al parecer tenía toda su casa empapelada con fotos mías." Yo abro los ojos ampliamente y ella asiente. "Y no solo fotos públicas, sino fotos privadas. Fotos mías haciendo la compra o en la cafetería o con mis compañeros tomándome una copa."

"No me lo puedo creer." Digo horrorizada.

"Sí, lo sé, parece un capítulo de CSI, pero te aseguro que es muy real." Comenta con pesadez. "Yo... Yo creí estar bien, creí haberlo superado, pero no fue así. A la semana siguiente del ataque, cuando finalmente logré salir de mi apartamento, no fui capaz de cruzar el umbral del edificio. Aún hoy no soy capaz de cruzar la acera sin alguien conocido a mi lado."

"¿Ese fue el motivo de tu descanso de Broadway?" Le pregunto.

Sí, tal vez anoche estuve informándome de la vida de Rachel en los últimos meses. Google es un buen amigo, y yo realmente quería saber lo que le pasaba. Eso no me convierte en una acosadora, es solo por pura preocupación.

"El siquiatra me dijo que lo mejor era alejarme de todo eso por un tiempo." Comenta jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. "Estuve tres meses con mis padres en la India pero definitivamente aquello no era para mí." Niega con la cabeza. "Entonces Brittany me llamó y me dijo que iban a casarse y yo pensé que, tal vez, volver a Lima y mantenerme ocupada podía ayudarme."

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Ahora entiendo porque siempre vamos a las tiendas cuando aún están cerradas para el público, para así evitar que pueda estar rodeada de personas a las que no conoce. También comprendo porque Brittany estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado cuando los chicos preparaban la carpa del jardín, y porqué no toma café, y también porqué Santana le consulta todo el tiempo como está, si tiene un buen día o se extrañó tanto por su felicidad repentina de ayer por la mañana.

Y ahora también entiendo lo que pasó ayer en la estación, la dejé sola en un lugar repleto de gente, un chico fue a su ventanilla y ella recordó lo que había pasado. Fui una completa imbécil, la expuse a su mayor temor solo por un estúpido enfado de colegiala.

Creo que apesto más que Lima, y eso ya es decir.

Incluso ahora me encajan sus ataques bipolares y sus cambios repentinos de humor. Vale, Rachel siempre ha sido un poco bipolar, pero debe ser absolutamente frustrante sentirte amenazado todo el tiempo, y mucho más para alguien como ella.

"Organizar una boda no es la mejor forma de conseguir paz y tranquilidad." Comento en voz alta, más en mi propia conclusión de los hechos que hablando con ella.

"Lo sé." Reconoce. "Pero yo no sirvo para estar durante un año descansando en las playas de Hawaii o viendo leones en Kenya. Me estaba volviendo loca en ese retiro espiritual." Dice con frustración negando con la cabeza. "La boda me ayudó a sentirme útil y no lo llevaba mal, solo algunos pequeños ataques de ansiedad de vez en cuando. Hasta que-"

"Hasta que aparecí yo." Le interrumpo.

"No, no" Niega rápidamente con la cabeza mirándome fijamente. "No es tu culpa Quinn. Es solo que verte me puso algo nerviosa, ya sabes por todo nuestro historial." Comenta con una sonrisa triste que me mata por completo. "Por eso me desmayé, a veces cuando me pongo nerviosa me dan bajadas de presión, y además llevaba tiempo sin tomar mi medicación."

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero volverme una adicta ni ser la nueva Curnie Love." Dice frunciendo el ceño.

Me quedo mirándola en silencio, intentando desgranar cada uno de esos pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza en este preciso instante. Dios... me encantaría saber lo que piensa, daría lo que fuera por poder leerle la mente ahora mismo.

Rachel tiene muchos poderes sobre mí, ¿por qué yo no puedo tener el poder de leerle la mente? Todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Pero bueno, siempre está la opción del resto de los mortales, preguntar.

"¿Por qué no querías que me enterase?"

Ella me mira y frunce el ceño. "Por eso, por ese rostro, por esa mirada." Me dice de repente algo alterada. "No quería que te compadecieras de mí. Estoy cansada de que todos me miren así, que hablen de mí como si yo no estuviese presente. El siquiatra, mis padres, Kurt, Santana, Brittany..." Cuenta con los dedos frustrada. "Soy Rachel Berry, he ganado dos premios Tony y un Grammy, puede que ahora no sea uno de mis mejores momentos pero no quiero tu compasión." Concluye cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo no me compadezco de ti, Rachel."

"Sí, lo haces." Dice mirándome fulminantemente. "Al igual que Santana. ¿Crees que no sé que el único motivo por el que no me ha echado a patadas de su casa es porque piensa que soy débil?"

"Nadie piensa que seas débil." Le digo cogiendo su mano pero ella la aparta bruscamente.

"¡Pues sí, lo soy! ¿Vale?" Me grita con frustración. "¡Soy débil, soy una cobarde incapaz de entrar en una maldito centro comercial!"

Río con ironía. "Has vivido un episodio traumático, ¡es normal!"

"¡No!" Me grita de nuevo apartando su mirada.

"Rachel..." Intento tranquilizarla tocando su pierna pero ella aparta mi mano de nuevo.

"¡No! Solo llévame a casa. Ahora." Me dice con frialdad.

Yo la miro dolida durante unos segundos pero me pongo de pie.

"Como quieras..." Digo con resignación.

Siempre me ha sorprendido como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, hace solo quince minutos íbamos felices cantando a Tom Jones, ahora estamos en completo silencio y puedo observar por el rabillo del ojo como Rachel se seca las lágrimas mientras mira por la ventana.

Esta destrozada. Puedo reconocer a alguien roto cuando lo veo, tal vez porque yo también estuve rota durante mucho tiempo, y sin duda Rachel está completamente hecha añicos.

Y yo ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es pegar uno por uno todos sus pedazos, porque no puedo irme de Lima sabiendo que Rachel Berry puede que no vuelva a ser Rachel Berry nunca más.

No, no pienso huir de nuevo. Ella ha hecho mucho por mí, ya es hora de que le devuelva al menos una mínima parte de todo lo que me ha dado.

Porque es Rachel Berry, y porque la amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, me he retrasado, pero el mundo era demasiado amarillo como para poder escribir :) Pero ya sabéis lo que le pasa a Rachel, ¿eso hace que me perdonéis?<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo será el lunes. La semana que viene la tengo libre, por lo tanto intentaré actualizar un poco más seguido, **¿de acuerdo? T**enéis suerte de que no me guste la Semana Santa XDD. **

**Y ahora más que nunca os deseo MUCH LOVE!**


	13. Cap 12: ¿Ves lo que yo veo?

**Capitulo 12**

**¿Ves lo que yo veo?**

"_Los sucesos sin resolver nos miraban desde la esquina, impidiendo el paso a los que sí se habían hecho realidad. _

_Pero no se les ocurrió renunciar, estaban ahí, aún están ahí... esperando."_

**17 de Mayo, 2010**

Sigamos con los días que lo cambian todo, mi vida está compuesta de ellos. A veces me preguntó si en algún momento he tenido el control sobre algo, si no soy fruto de esos días, si no soy el resultado de los momentos que fueron pasando por mi camino sin que yo fuera consciente si quiera de que habían sucedido.

Vuelos de mariposas transformados en batidos de chocolate sobre un uniforme, niñas con un abrigo amarillo que te dejan sin respiración, besos en la mejilla que cambian por completo el rumbo de las cosas, silencios que dicen más que cualquier declaración.

Sí, de esos momentos está compuesta mi vida, de pequeños instantes que luego llevaron a otras cosas sin que yo hubiese sabido como llegué allí, de días que lo cambiaron todo desde el inicio hasta su fin.

Pero tal vez, por todo lo que vino después, este día, este día cualquiera, es el que recuerdo como uno de los mejores de mi vida.

¿Tienes un top five de días cualquieras? Este está en el primer puesto del mío.

_**7:00 am**_

"¡Dios! ¡Esto es frustrante!" Le dije a Santana aquella mañana mientras observaba mi irreconocible cuerpo en el espejo. "No dejo de engordar."

"Se supone que es lo normal cuando estás embarazada..." Me respondió mientras se daba los últimos retoques del maquillaje en el baño sin prestarme mucha atención.

Yo fruncí el ceño. "Mírame."

"Te miro." Me dijo sacando la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy gorda." Refunfuñé.

"Estás embarazada."

"Y gorda."

San sonrió de medio lado y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta. "Estás redondita, cuando te miro lo único que quiero hacer es pellizcar esos mofletitos que tienes."

Yo la miré ofendida y sin mediar palabra le tiré el cepillo del pelo, pero ella lamentablemente fue más rápida y esquivó el golpe

"¿Estás loca?" Me gritó.

"No juegues con mi paciencia." Le advertí señalándola amenazante.

"¡Estaba bromeando!" Se defendió. "Últimamente no tienes ningún sentido del humor."

"¿Sentido del humor?" Le pegunté cruzándome de brazos. "No me entra mi ropa, tengo las piernas hinchadas, me duele la espalda y muchas noches ¡temo morir aplastada por mi propia barriga! ¿Cómo quieres que tenga sentido del humor?"

Ella soltó una pequeña risita mientras colocaba bien su cola de caballo. "¡Oh vamos! No seas exagerada."

"¿Exagerada? ¡No soy exagerada!" Grité con frustración. "¡Tengo un monstruo de ocho meses dentro de mí que solo sabe dar patadas y pedirme que coma sándwiches de jamón y queso! ¿Dónde está la exageración aquí?"

"¿Y qué quieres que le haga yo?" Preguntó metiendo sus libros en la mochila. "Habértelo pensado antes de dejar entrar a _Puckesaurus"_

Yo entrecerré los ojos. "Eres una amiga horrible, Santana. La peor amiga que una chica embarazada de dieciséis años ha tenido en la vida."

Sí, era un poco dramática por aquel entonces, una auténtica reina del drama. Las hormonas, era una completa bola llena de hormonas.

O al menos me gusta pensar que era solo por eso.

Santana me miró en silencio y se acercó a mí con sus brazos puestos en jarra, uno a cada lado de su cintura, preparada para el ataque, en guardia, como la gran guerrera que era.

"Intento ayudarte, ¿sabes? ¡Pero no me dejas!" Me gritó finalmente perdiendo la poca paciencia que podía quedarle. "Estás todo el día quejándote, diga lo que diga todo te molesta."

"Porque siempre dices cosas que me molestan." Respondí mirándola fijamente.

"No. Intento animarte, te digo que solo te falta un mes y tú refunfuñas y empiezas a hablarme sobre tus tobillos gordos y todas esas horribles estrías que van a quedarte."

"¡Porque es la verdad!"

"¡Pero quejarte no hará que el niño salga disparado como un cohete!" Me gritó de nuevo frustrada.

Yo la miré en silencio frunciendo el ceño dispuesta a un próximo ataque pero la salvó el sonido de unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Rachel asomando su cabecita con cautela.

Santana la miró y asintió. "Sí, pasa." Le dijo cogiendo su mochila. "Y quédate con ella porque es demasiado temprano para soportar el mar humor de Juno."

"¡Imbécil!" Le grité antes de que saliera dando un portazo de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama e intenté abrocharme las zapatillas.

Era imposible, aquella enorme barriga no me dejaba moverme, era completamente un inútil saco de piedras, o al menos así me sentía la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Quinn." Me dijo Rachel.

Pero yo no la miré, seguí intentando sin éxito poder llegar a mis pies y así atarme por fin aquellas malditas zapatillas que eran las únicas donde mi enorme e hinchado pie podía entrar. No me quedaba mucha paciencia, si no lo conseguía en dos minutos me iría descalzas.

De todas formas ya era el hazme reír de la escuela, ir por los pasillos sin zapatos no llamaría mucho más la atención que mi barriga de 200 cm de perímetro.

Vale, quizás esté exagerando un poco, es solo para que comprendáis la situación.

"Quinn." Repitió de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Le dije bruscamente.

Ella me miró en silencio y se acercó a mí lentamente. "Deja que te ayude." Me dijo agachándose y abrochando el cordón de la zapatilla izquierda.

Yo miré al frente, intentando no explotar. Rachel no se merecía que le hablara mal, al contario, ella merecía un altar por haberme soportado durante aquellos meses.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí hacía ocho meses que Rachel Berry estaría conmigo durante el embarazo? ¿Quién me iba a decir que se convertiría en mi amiga? ¿Quién me iba a decir que ella soportaría mis cambios de humor y mis antojos extravagantes durante aquellos meses? ¿Quién me iba a decir que podría estar tan condenadamente enamorada de ella?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Y mucho menos habría pensando que ella sería quién me abrocharía los cordones de aquellas malditas zapatillas blancas.

A veces en la vida ocurren cosas absurdas, cosas sin ningún tipo de sentido, como que tu peor enemiga termine siendo la persona más importante de tu vida.

Sí, sin duda esa es una de ellas, creo que estaría en el top ten.

Y también lo era que desde la vuelta de las navidades Rachel hubiese estado pegada a mí todo el tiempo.

Nuestra amistad fue creciendo al mismo ritmo que mi barriga y así pasamos de solo estar una hora en silencio a estudiar juntas en la biblioteca y después San, Britt y yo la acompañábamos a su casa tras las clases, y en pocas semanas prácticamente terminamos pasando todo el día juntas.

Me acompañaba a mis clases, cargaba con mis libros, se sentaba a mi lado en el coro y me dedicaba sonrisas de apoyo desde el piano durante los ensayos. Caminó con orgullo a mi lado a pesar de que por aquellos días yo era una paria social más grande aún de lo que ella era, me llamaba cada noche para peguntarme si había hecho mis ejercicios de yoga antes de dormir. Incluso fue a buscarme un helado de pistacho un día de lluvia perdiendo así dos clases porque yo durante el almuerzo había dicho lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Tal vez yo estuve ahí para apoyarla y consolarle cuando el estúpido de Jesse St. James la engañó y su jodida camarada de pijos estirados le tiraron huevos en medio del aparcamiento pero, ¿qué es eso comparado con todo lo que me había dado? ¿Acaso limpiarle el pelo en el baño del instituto era si quiera comparable con toda su ayuda en todo aquel tiempo?

No, no lo era.

Rachel fue maravillosa, la mejor amiga que una embarazada de dieciséis años podía desear, al contario que Santana.

Bueno Santana tampoco había sido tan horrible. Vivía en su casa, sus padres me habían tratado como a su propia hija e incluso sostuvo mi cabeza cuando me sentó mal aquel estúpido plato de espárragos. Ella realmente en aquel entonces me demostró que era mucho más que una simple compañera de equipo, me demostró que era esa hermana que siempre había querido tener.

Sí, sé que tengo una hermana, pero la familia no es solo un asunto de sangre. Y Santana había sido en cinco meses mucho más hermana de lo que Frannie jamás fue.

Pero volviendo al tema de Rachel, ella estuvo ahí, sin más.

Yo no sé lo pedí, pero ella estuvo ahí.

¿Cuántas personas actuarían así con aquella que le había hecho la vida imposible durante todo el primer año y parte del segundo?

Nadie.

Solo ella.

"Listo." Sonrío poniéndose en pie.

Yo seguí mirando al suelo pensativa y suspiré cansadamente. "Me siento como una inútil. No puedo hacer nada, esta inmensa barriga no me deja hacer nada."

"Ya queda poco tiempo." Intentó animarme.

"Estos meses están siendo eternos. Quiero terminar con todo esto de una puta vez." Me quejé.

"Ese vocabulario." Me reprendió frunciendo el ceño. "He leído que ellos pueden escuchar todo lo que dicen las madres. No querrás que salga con la boca sucia de Santana, ¿no?"

"Me importa una mierda como salga, no voy a quedármelo. Solo quiero quitarme esto de encima." Refunfuñé.

Rachel agachó la cabeza. "No deberías hablar de tu hijo como si fuese un objeto."

Yo la miré confusa sin entender lo que estaba hablando hasta que de golpe lo comprendí.

Ella era adoptada, Shelby había hecho con ella lo mismo que yo iba a hacer con Beth. Había tenido que sufrir el dolor del abandono dos veces en su corta vida, y una de ellas sin ser siquiera consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

"Lo... lo siento, Rachel." Intenté disculparme poniéndome de pie lo más rápido que pude. "No... dios, soy idiota."

Rachel negó con la cabeza y me sonrió. "No te preocupes."

"Solo estoy... estoy casada, quiero recuperar mi vida."

"Lo entiendo." Me dijo cogiendo mi mano. "Entiendo que debe ser una completa locura, pero tú eres fuerte, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees."

"Tengo miedo." Susurré con voz entrecortada.

"¿A qué tienes miedo?" Preguntó apartando uno de los mechones que caían sobre mi frente.

"Tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que algo salga mal." Suspiré agachando la cabeza. " ¿Y si el parto se complica? ¿Y si la niña no nace sana? ¿Y si no soy capaz de hacerlo?"

Rachel negó rápidamente con la cabeza y agarró mi rostro para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. "Claro que serás capaz. Todo va a salir bien, Quinn."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Porque si esa niña es la mitad de fuerte que su madre no me cabe la menor duda." Sonrió. "Eres una luchadora y ella también lo será."

Nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio. Era extraño pero fue muy fácil acostumbrarse a la presencia de Rachel, a su necesidad de contacto, a sus palabras amables, a su increíble sonrisa.

Yo pensaba no poder estar más enamorada de ella, hasta que la conocí aún más y supe lo que era formar parte de la vida de Rachel Berry.

¿Cómo había vivido dieciséis años sin ella? Ahora no era capaz de soportar dos horas sin tenerla a mi lado.

"Deberíamos bajar." Dije rompiendo nuestro silencio, más por miedo a hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirme que por ganas de irme. "Ya sabes como se pone Santana cuando la hacemos esperar."

"De acuerdo." Sonrió.

Rachel cogió mi mochila y esperó a que me echase un último vistazo en el espejo para acompañarme hacia el coche.

Cuando bajamos Santana ya estaba refunfuñando sobre lo cansada que estaba de ser su chófer y sobre como por nuestra culpa no podría tener su sesión de besos con Britt antes de entrar en clase.

Yo no la escuchaba, solo miraba por la ventana perdida por completo en mis pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar estar cerca de Rachel sin lanzarme hasta sus labios?

_**4:00 pm**_

Era el gran día, por fin podríamos demostrar lo mucho que habíamos trabajado compitiendo en las regionales.

Cuando comencé en el Glee Club, más por vigilar a Finn desde cerca que porque realmente me interesase algo aquel maldito coro, jamás habría pensado que ese grupo humano de pequeños aspirantes a estrellas se convertiría en mi pequeña familia. Pero lo era, en aquellos meses el Glee Club fue lo único que me quedaba.

Y he de reconocer que realmente lo amaba.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, no teníamos canciones, no teníamos repertorio y no sabíamos como enfrentarnos a Vocal Adrenaline. Pero el señor Shuster llegó con su querido Journey y nos levantó el ánimo con la promesa silenciosa de que todo saldría bien.

Pero mi felicidad por la gran actuación que íbamos a preparar duró cinco minutos, el tiempo en que supe que Rachel cantaría un dúo con Finn.

No me gustaba verlos juntos, seguía sin soportar verlos cantándose el uno al otro como dos malditos tortolitos, solo les faltaba una lluvia de pétalos y saltar por un prado verde agarrados de la mano.

Ya había tenido suficiente con verla suspirando por el estúpido St. James quien parecía estar todo el tiempo con un palo metido en el culo, ya había tenido bastante teniendo que escuchar lo maravilloso que era y como le había ayudado a mejorar en su registro vocal, ya había sufrido demasiado viéndola con él en el Glee Club y fingiendo una sonrisa de aprobación cuando sabía perfectamente que no tramaba nada bueno.

Ahora que él se había marchado, ¿de nuevo Finn estaba en la ecuación? ¿En algún momento tendría algún tipo de oportunidad con ella?

¿Alguna vez os habéis enamorado? Una tortura, ¿verdad? El amor te hace sentir tan expuesto. Llevas toda tu vida preparándote, haciéndote inmune, creando una armadura, construyendo muros que te defiendan del dolor, pero entonces, de repente, alguien aparece. Y queriendo, o sin querer, le das un pedazo de ti.

No es algo controlable, no puedes elegir si te enamoras o no, o de quién lo haces, o si das esa parte de ti que tanto tiempo has estado escondiendo por miedo a que te hagan daño... simplemente sucede.

¿Y qué pasa entonces? Te vuelves vulnerable. Cosas como una mirada o una sonrisa se convierten en el centro de tu vida, solo una caricia inocente hace que te tiemble hasta el último maldito musculo de tu maltrecho cuerpo. No hay salida, no hay vuelta atrás, estás en un callejón de solo una dirección enfrentándote cara a cara con algo que hasta hacía poco tiempo desconocías.

El amor nos hace ser lo que siempre pensamos que jamás seríamos, los celos que pensamos no sentir jamás aparecen sin avisar, las lagrimas que nunca pensamos verter salen sin ser invitadas, todas esos pensamientos cursis de los que siempre huiste ahora no hacen otra cosa más que atormentante todo el tiempo.

Y cuando llegas a ese punto siempre hay dos caminos: reconocer que no tienes otra salida más que enfrentar ese amor que ahora te hace ser un simple humano o huir.

Yo en aquel momento elegí la segunda, prácticamente durante toda mi vida siempre tomé el segundo desvío.

Tal vez no el más honorable, tal vez, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, tampoco el más fácil.

"¡Quinn!" Me llamó Rachel en el pasillo al terminar la clase. "¿Por qué corres?" Dijo cuando finalmente me alcanzó.

"Tengo prisa." Le respondí sin mirarla.

"Siempre me esperas."

"Pues hoy tengo prisa."

Ella cogió mi brazo y me paró en seco. "Eh, ¿te pasa algo?"

"No me pasa nada." Respondí con frialdad.

"Te conozco, algo te pasa." Me dijo escrutando mi mirada.

"¡No me pasa nada!" Le grité. "¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Déjame respirar." Le dije bruscamente echando a andar de nuevo.

Ella no se dio por vencida y volvió a seguirme.

"¿Me puedes decir que he hecho ahora?" Me preguntó confusa parándome de nuevo.

Yo la miré fulminantemente. "Estoy cansada de que me sigas a todos lados, de que me llames a todas horas, de que me leas tus estúpidas revistas para bebés."

"Solo me preocupo por ti, por vosotras." Me dijo con voz entrecortada visiblemente consternada.

"¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí!" Le grité dando un golpe sordo en una de las taquillas. "No quiero tu jodida compasión."

Rachel me miró perpleja pero no vaciló. "No es compasión, somos amigas. Las amigas se preocupan la una por la otra."

"¡No somos amigas!"Grité.

"Pero yo creía-"

"Tú crees muchas cosas, y das por hecho también otras tantas." Le interrumpí bruscamente. "¿Te has puesto a pensar si yo quería esto? ¿Te has planteado si me siento cómoda con que estés todo el tiempo alrededor mío?"

"Solo quería ayudarte." Titubeó con ojos llorosos.

"Pues si quieres ayudarme ¡déjame en paz de una maldita vez!" Le dije antes de alejarme de ella.

Esta vez no me siguió, mis palabras habían causado el efecto deseado.

No podía seguir alrededor de Rachel, no podía seguir siendo su amiga cuando todo cuánto quería era poder besarla, no podía seguir teniéndola cerca cuando Finn era todo cuanto ella quería, o al menos eso me decía a mi misma para convencerme de que aquello era una completa locura.

Rachel era demasiado, su presencia era demasiado, esa presión que golpeaba mi pecho a cada segundo era demasiado.

Solo quería huir, solo quería salir corriendo, solo necesitaba respirar.

_**5:00 pm**_

Había un lugar al que siempre acudía en momentos como ese, un lugar dónde dejaba de ser Quinn Fabray y solo era una chica de dieciséis años perdida que buscaba su camino.

El olor a libros usados mezclado con sándalo de vainilla me golpeó solo con abrir la puerta y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y paz gobernó mi cuerpo. Era maravilloso, aquella tienda era sin duda el mejor de los refugios.

"¡Pero si es mi pequeña lectora!"

"Buenas tardes Frank." Saludé con una sonrisa al hombre que se había convertido en el mejor de mis amigos después de pasar prácticamente todas las tardes en aquella tienda de libros de segunda mano de Sugar Street.

Él me miró tan sonriente como siempre y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en el mostrador, la voz de Johnny Nash nos acompañaba junto con todos aquellos libros que aguardaban en sus estanterías a ser descubiertos por algún alma necesitada de consejo.

"¿Cuánto falta para el gran día?" Me preguntó mientras yo como siempre desgranaba cada rincón de aquella maravillosa y acogedora tienda.

"Un mes." Respondí distraída.

"¿Quieres una infusión?" Me preguntó señalándome al sillón de cuero raído dónde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en que Rachel no estaba pegada a mí.

"Sí, gracias." Respondí con una sonrisa forzada sentándome con pesadez.

Guardé silencio durante unos minutos, mirando por el cristal de aquella tienda como los viandantes seguían con su vida sin ser consciente de que la mía estaba completamente hecha añicos.

¿Cuántas veces habéis visto a alguien sentado solo en una cafetería o en un banco de un parque? ¿Alguna vez habéis pensado que estaría pasando por su mente? Tal vez acaba de perder una inmensa fortuna jugando a los dados, tal vez acaba de perder al amor de su vida, tal vez simplemente está pensando en la manera de terminar con todo.

La mente de los extraños es un océano profundo lleno de pensamientos que desconocemos, ¿cuántas grandes ideas se habrán forjado a dos metros de nosotros sin que fuésemos si quiera consciente de ello?

"¿Qué tal con tu chica?" Me preguntó Frank sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras me tendía la taza y se sentaba en el sillón justo frente al mío.

"¿Qué chica?" Le dije distraída.

"La pequeña morena de la voz de ángel y la personalidad frustrante."

"¿Rachel?" Pregunté aún sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

"Sí, Rachel."

"Hoy hemos discutido." Suspiré con pesadez.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó dando un sorbo a su humeante taza.

"Por culpa de Finn, como siempre." Fruncí el ceño.

"Finn es el Quarterback bobo, ¿no?"

Yo lo miré y sonreí de medio lado. "Sí, ese."

"¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?"

"Van a cantar un dúo. Siempre hacen dúos, son como los Romeo y Julieta de la música en el McKenly."

Frank asintió. "Y eso te molesta."

"Sin duda." Reconocí bebiendo mi infusión de frutas del bosque, él me había convertido en una completa adicta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Me gustaría poder ser yo quien cantara con ella." Respondí observando detenidamente mis pies.

"¿Y se lo has dicho?"

"¿A quién? ¿A Rachel?" Pregunté mirándolo confusa. Él asintió y yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Yo reí con amargura. "No quiero que salga corriendo."

"¿Y por qué debería salir corriendo?"

"Porque dudo que ella sienta lo mismo."

Frank asintió. "¿No crees que ella quiera 'hacer un dúo contigo'?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No, no creo que quiera 'hacer un dúo conmigo'." Reí. "Y, aunque quisiera, no soy lo bastante buena para ella." Reconocí volviendo mi vista a la ventana.

No lo era, jamás sería lo bastante buena para Rachel. Ella era preciosa, talentosa, mágica, tenía uno de los corazones más grandes que jamás había conocido y yo... yo era un absoluto desastre.

"Quinn, llevas viniendo aquí por cuánto, ¿un año?" Me preguntó observándome con atención. Yo aparté mi vista de la ventana y asentí. "Cuando llegaste por primera vez, con Dani, supe de inmediato que eras especial, no me preguntes porqué, siempre he tenido un don para reconocer a alguien diferente del resto cuando lo veo." Sonrió con orgullo. "Pero también supe que estabas triste, vi tus ojos y me vi en ellos, vi la pura imagen de la soledad."

Yo bajé la cabeza, realmente Frank a veces me hacía sentir algo expuesta, él sabía exactamente como era cada persona solo con los libros que pedía en su tienda y, a veces, también sabía que libros necesitaba cada persona solo con poner un pie en aquel lugar. Era algo extraño, sin embargo creo que es una de las personas más interesantes que he tenido el placer de disfrutar en toda mi vida.

"Pero entonces, hace cinco meses, llegaste y comenzaste a hablar sobre esa chica." Continúo. "Me constaste lo mucho que te estaba ayudando, como ella estaba allí siempre que lo necesitabas, como había querido ser tu amiga a pesar de lo mal que la habías tratado en el pasado. Y dejé de ver soledad en tus ojos, ¿sabes lo que vi?" Me preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo negué con la cabeza. "Esperanza, vi la esperanza de alguien por ser mejor persona. Si esa chica es capaz de inspirante de esa manera, de transformar la soledad en esperanza, créeme, merece la pena intentar saber si quiere 'hacer un dúo contigo'." Concluyó.

Una de las cualidades de Frank es que siempre supo decirme las frases exactas en el momento justo. Siempre, sin excepción. Tal vez la vida le había enseñado, tal vez simplemente tenía un don. No lo sé con exactitud, pero sin duda él era alguien capaz de llegar hondo y profundizar, era alguien capaz de ver dentro de ti.

"Tengo que irme." Dije levantándome de mi asiento. "Dentro de una hora salimos hacia las regionales."

Frank asintió con una sonrisa y también se puso en pie. "De acuerdo."

"Muchas gracias por la infusión." Le dije dejando mi taza en la pequeña mesita de madera. "Y por el consejo."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Algo debe hacer un pobre solterón de cuarenta y tantos, ¿no?"

"Cuarenta y tantos?" Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno o cincuenta y tantos." Dijo haciendo aspavientos. "Nunca se me dieron bien los números."

"Nos vemos pronto." Sonreí dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

"Siempre que así lo desees." Me respondió.

Salí de la tienda y el sol de la tarde golpeó mi rostro, y las palabras de Frank poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en un mantra en mi subconsciente.

¿Sería capaz de correr aquel riesgo?

_**7:00 pm**_

Llegamos nerviosos al auditorio, actuábamos los segundos y sin duda era uno de los días más importantes para el Glee Club. De ganar o perder dependía que pudiésemos seguir o no, nos lo jugábamos todo con aquella actuación. Por ello las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Creo que uno de los momentos que más me gustaban de esas competiciones era cuando estábamos tras las bambalinas. El nerviosismo, la expectación, la emoción.

Cada uno tenía sus propios rituales. Kurt siempre andaba nervioso por la habitación, Tina recordaba mentalmente cuales eran las estrofas, Britt se colocaba una pierna en la oreja como si aquella fuese la postura más cómoda del mundo, Finn siempre asentía con la cabeza e intentaba mostrarse seguro a pesar que se veía a leguas que estaba completamente cagado de miedo.

Y Rachel, en aquellos momentos previos, siempre se ponía sola en una rincón alejada de todos y calentaba su voz. Era completamente adorable cuando hacía eso, nada me inspiraba más ternura que verla nerviosa.

Me quedé mirándola en silencio durante unos minutos. Las palabras de Frank golpeaban una y otra vez mi mente. No podía dejar las cosas así, no se merecía la manera en la que la había tratado, y menos por un estúpido ataque de celos.

Por ello me acerque a ella lentamente, no quería interrumpirla en su tradicional aislamiento previo a la actuación. "Rachel." Le susurré con timidez tocando su hombro.

Ella se giró y me miró en silencio, tal vez algo extrañada de que acudiera a ella después de lo que había pasado a la salida de la escuela. Tragué saliva y miré al suelo, estaba absolutamente avergonzada, había sido una completa idiota. "Siento mucho lo de esta mañana." Le dije finalmente.

Rachel me miró y luego negó con la cabeza. "Tenías razón, a veces puedo ser un poco intensa."

"No, no. He sido una idiota." Le dije frunciendo el ceño. "Tú... tú solo me has ayudado en estos meses y yo... yo solo he sabido quejarme. Realmente creo que eres demasiado buena para mí." Reconocí con pesadez.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? No digas tonterías, eres una persona maravillosa." Me dijo mirándome fijamente. "Sí, tal vez las hormonas hablan por ti a veces y eres un poco como el Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde la mayor parte del tiempo pero... me gusta estar contigo." Sonrió. "Realmente me gusta estar a tu lado."

Yo me quedé mirándola en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir. Le gustaba estar conmigo, a pesar de mis ataques bipolares y de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras aún quería estar a mi lado. ¿Qué podía decir que no fuese 'Rachel, estoy enamorada de ti.'? Nada, no podía decir nada.

Pero tenía que decir algo, porque ella estaba esperando una respuesta y yo posiblemente la estaba mirando como si fuese un jodido plato de bacon.

"Esta mañana si me comporté así fue porque estaba celosa, de ti y de Finn." Le dije finalmente.

Tal vez no fue lo más acertado, pero la otra opción era aún peor.

Rachel asintió intentando entender. "Comprendo. No tienes que estar celosa Quinn. Finn y yo no estamos juntos, lo sabes."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Dije con rapidez. "Pero os vi cantar y... no sé, no pude evitarlo." Agaché la cabeza.

"Finn te quiere. Tal vez cuando todo esto pase podréis volver a estar juntos y-"

"Espera." Le interrumpí. "¿Crees que estaba celosa porque siento algo por Finn?"

"Claro, y lo entiendo." Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Sé que todos piensan que estoy enamorada de él pero no lo estoy. No siento nada por Finn."

_No siento nada por Finn_, cada vez que escuchaba eso de sus labios, sin saber porqué, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza gobernaba todo mi cuerpo.

"Me alegra saberlo." Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Me alegraba, era lo mejor que había escuchado en todo el día.

Las dos nos quedamos sin saber muy bien que decir, mientras tanto todos seguían haciendo sus rituales previos pero para mí estábamos completamente solas en aquella habitación.

"¿Rachel?"

"¿Sí, Quinn?"

Yo agaché la cabeza sin saber muy bien como expresar lo que vendría a continuación, creo que incluso dejé de respirar durante unos segundos.

"Quiero que sepas que si antes estaba celosa solo era porque-"

"¡Rachel!" Interrumpió Finn con su boba sonrisa. "Salimos dentro de tres minutos."

Yo posiblemente lo miré con ojos de asesina en serie porque de inmediato salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Estúpido, siempre tenía que estar en medio.

Rachel se disculpó con una sonrisa. "Luego hablamos."

"De acuerdo." Asentí.

Luego... Quizás luego de nuevo no tendría el valor suficiente para poder decirle lo que había pasado realmente aquella tarde.

Jamás había querido matar tanto a alguien como a Finn en ese preciso instante.

_**7:20 pm**_

Habíamos estado fantásticos, la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo, podía sentir la emoción saliendo por cada poro de mi piel.

Rachel y yo entramos riendo tras el escenario cuando mi rostro se tornó completamente a blanco pálido casi albino.

Mi madre estaba ahí, ella había ido a verme y ahora estaba mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No sé muy bien lo que dijo, no sé muy bien cuáles fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, hacía seis meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella y ahora había aparecido completamente de la nada. Creo que perdí la movilidad completa de mi cuerpo, pero no porque mi madre finalmente se hubiese dignado a aperecer.

Había llegado el momento, por fin había llegado y un mes antes de lo esperado.

_**11:00 pm**_

No os voy a contar como fue el parto. No es algo que quiera recordar y os aseguro que tampoco es un hecho que queráis conocer con sumo detalle.

Creo que he intentado borrar de mi cabeza aquellas horas, aunque os diré que desde entonces si me pillo un dedo con uno de los cajones de la cocina o me corto pelando zanahorias lo comparo con ese dolor y todo me parece un paseo por el parque en un día soleado.

Pero hay dos cosas que no he querido borrar de mi mente de aquellas horas interminables: El momento en el que Beth estuvo por primera vez entre mis brazos, aquel instante en que tomó mi dedo entre sus pequeñas manos y me hizo darme cuenta de la grandeza que entraña ese momento en el que eres madre, y la sonrisa de Rachel cuando la miré al tener a Beth por primera vez conmigo.

No sé si fue una buena idea decirle que estuviese a mi lado durante el parto, las cosas que salieron de mi boca en aquella habitación no es algo que deba oír la persona de quien estás enamorada, no al menos si quieres tener una mínima oportunidad de conquistarla.

Pero no pude evitarlo, simplemente la necesitaba conmigo y su mano contra la mía durante todo el tiempo fue la mayor de las anclas a la realidad.

Todo pasó lento y rápido al mismo tiempo. En un momento estaba gritando a Puck lo mucho que le odiaba y al minuto siguiente ya se estaban llevando a mi hija.

No fue un momento fácil separarme de Beth, no cuando sabía que quizás jamás volvería a verla. Pero el momento debía llegar tarde o temprano, y cuanto antes llegase menos dura sería la despedida.

Cuando finalmente todos se fueron y me dejaron sola para poder descansar no pude quedarme dormida a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, solo me quedé en la cama mirando por la ventana, pensando en que realmente las cosas habían cambiado mucho en solo quince horas.

Pero entonces un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia la puerta y una inmensa sonrisa me alegró por completo, sacándome de esa tristeza en la que estaba sumida por el hecho de saber que estaba dejando a mi hija para siempre.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó Rachel con timidez.

"Extraña, y cansada." Le dije acomodándome en la cama.

"Si quieres te dejo descansar un poco más, puedo salir un rato." Me dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

"No, no." Negué rápidamente. "Ven, siéntate."

Rachel sonrió con amplitud y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Aún recuerdo lo preciosa que estaba con aquel vestido dorado, sin duda era una verdadera estrella brillante. Había ido directamente desde el hospital al auditorio para el veredicto del jurado como la buena capitana que era y después de nuevo regresó al hospital. Solo por mí, solo porque se preocupaba, solo porque quería estar conmigo.

¿Merecía tanta atención? Por supuesto que no, había sido una persona horrible con ella; sin embargo, ella lo hizo.

Cuando se sentó a mi lado tomó mi mano y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos mientras las dos nos mirábamos en silencio. Fue algo extraño, y no fue extraño porque lo hiciera, fue extraño porque sentí que había estado haciendo aquello toda mi vida. La comodidad entre las dos era sorprendentemente inmensa, y cada día mis razones para ver aquellos actos como algo malo tenían menos peso.

"¿Ganamos?" Le pregunté, me había olvidado completamente de la competición y en ese momento recordé que hacia tan solo cuatro horas estaba bailando "Don't stop believin" encima de un escenario.

Rachel negó con la cabeza sin dejar de juguetear con mis dedos. "Ganó Vocal Adrenaline."

Yo la miré frunciendo el ceño. "Lo siento, sé que era importante para ti."

"Hay cosas mucho más importantes que un estúpido concurso de coros." Dijo mirando mi mano.

"¿Rachel Berry cree que hay vida después de la música?" Alcé las cejas con burla.

Ella se encogió de hombros y me miró fijamente. "Al parecer sí."

Otra vez el silencio nos envolvió y de nuevo sentí que podía perderme en su mirada de por vida. Su simple presencia, el simple contacto de su mano contra la mía era el mayor de los relajantes. Cuando ella estaba a mi lado no existía el dolor, no había tristeza. Ella era como una poción mágica contra la soledad.

"Yo... quería darte las gracias." Le dije después de varios minutos. "Has sido una gran amiga, realmente no sé que habría hecho sin ti estos meses. Santana tiene un gran corazón pero... bueno, ambas sabemos que la delicadeza no es lo suyo." Reí, ella también rió y ese sonido fue completa música celestial, como siempre. "Tú sin embargo has sido muy paciente y jamás podré agradecértelo del todo."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, Quinn." Me dijo negando con la cabeza. "Lo he hecho porque he querido. Ya te lo he dicho esta tarde, me gusta estar contigo."

"A mí también me gusta estar contigo." Dije sin pensarlo.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca y una boba sonrisa siguió tras ellas. No fue premeditado, simplemente lo dije porque realmente así lo sentí. Nunca había expuesto de manera tan sincera mis sentimientos hacia ella y nuestra reciente amistad. Y, por desgracia para mí, ya no tenía hormonas a las que culpar.

"Antes de venir vi de nuevo a Beth, realmente es preciosa." Me dijo, quizás aún un poco sorprendida por mis palabras.

Yo fijé la vista en el frente y asentí lentamente con la cabeza. "Ella es... es perfecta. Cuesta creer que alguien como yo haya podido crear algo tan maravilloso." Respondí, más hablando conmigo misma que con Rachel porque realmente Beth era lo único bueno que había hecho en toda mi vida, aún hoy sigo pensando que es el mayor de mis logros.

"¿Sabes una cosa Quinn?" Me dijo buscando mi mirada, yo la observé en silencio. "Creo que tienes un concepto incierto de ti. Crees que eres una mala persona, alguien incapaz de querer o de que la quieran y, tal vez, antes de conocerte hubiese estado completamente de acuerdo contigo." Sonrió de medio lado. "Pero después de pasar estos meses contigo he descubierto a una Quinn que no tiene nada que ver con la chica superficial que se pavoneaba por los pasillos del McKenly como si fuera la dueña del instituto." Dijo apretando con fuerza mi mano y clavando directamente su mirada en mí.

Tal vez esperando que aquellas palabras llegaran muy dentro, sin saber que aunque me hubiese recitado el abecedario al revés me habría llegado de la misma manera, hasta lo más profundo, porque ella era la única que tenía la llave a ese oscuro y recóndito lugar de mí misma.

"Eres una persona increíble, interesante, inteligente, amas la música y los libros como nadie que haya conocido antes y, cuanto más conozco de ti, más quiero saber." Concluyó sin dejar de sonreir.

Yo me quedé un poco estupefacta, sintiéndome completamente expuesta. No me había sentido tan vulnerable en toda mi vida.

"Me gustaría ver lo que tú ves." Titubeé mientras una fina lágrima cayó por mis mejillas. "Me gustaría verme de la manera en la que tú lo haces, me gustaría... me gustaría saber que aún hay algo de esperanza para alguien como yo." Reconocí en un hilo de voz.

Ella me miró y acarició mi rostro secando así aquellas lágrimas furtivas. "Puedo mostrarte lo maravillosa que eres... si tú quieres."

No sé como seguí respirando después de eso, creo que aún mis pulmones no se han recuperado de aquel momento.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan condenadamente maravilloso? ¿Cómo un simple roce de sus dedos contra mi rostro podía causarme tal sensación? ¿Cómo no la besé en aquel preciso instante?

Esas son muchas preguntas para las que, aún hoy, no encontré respuestas.

_**6:50 am**_

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana aquella mañana despertándome con su brillo, podía escuchar como los pajaritos más madrugadores cantaban alegres el inició de un nuevo día.

Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos intentando asentar en mi pensamiento todo lo que había pasado.

Mi madre había vuelto, había dejado a mi padre y por fin regresaría a casa, Beth tenía alguien que la quisiera y que podía darle todo lo que yo no era capaz de ofrecerle, Santana podría dormir tranquila por las noches sin mis incesantes llamadas a las cuatro de la mañana por mi miedo a dormir aplastada y Britt de nuevo podría disfrutar de su dosis diaria de dulces besos de señora sin ser interrumpida.

Todo volvería a la normalidad, aquel amanecer anunciaba el principio de una nueva vida.

Me fui moviendo poco a poco en la cama aún un poco dolorida, cuando mis ojos miraron hacia la izquierda un pequeño cuerpo estaba recostado en uno de los sillones mostrándose más adorable que nunca.

Rachel.

Ella había pasado toda la noche velando por mí en aquella habitación 143.

La observé en silencio durante no sé cuánto tiempo, me perdí por completo en su rostro tranquilo lleno de paz y mi mente viajó lejos de aquella habitación, de aquel hospital, a miles de kilómetros de Lima, y pensé en todas las cosas que las dos podíamos hacer apartadas de todo cuanto nos rodeaba, en un lugar perdido donde ella ya no sería Rachel Berry y yo tampoco sería más Quinn Fabray. En aquel lugar podríamos ser felices, podríamos vivir una vida dónde las miradas y los comentarios no fuesen un problema para ninguna de las dos.

Bueno, para ella aquello nunca fue ningún problema, sin embargo para mí siempre fue el mayor de todos.

De repente abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándome con una adormilada sonrisa mientras se estiraba y se acomodaba un poco en la silla.

"Buenos días..." Le dije sin poder evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja.

"Buenos días." Me respondió. "No puedo creer que seas hermosa incluso recién levantada." Me dijo mirándome asombrada.

No dije nada, no tenía ni idea de que decir.

Eran las siete de la mañana, nos quedaba muy poco para terminar las clases, un verano completo nos esperaba lleno de momentos por vivir y Rachel y yo caminábamos lentamente por una delgada línea entre la amistad y el amor, una fina línea que no sabía cuando finalmente terminaría cruzándose.

Definitivamente las dos éramos el resultado incierto de una ecuación complicada.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento el retraso, estoy muy liada, mucho y me fastidia ser impuntual actualizando pero mi día no da para más. El próximo, si no me surge ningún imprevisto, lo subiré el sábado. Prometo intentar no retrasarme esta vez :)<strong>

**Much Love!**


	14. Cap 13: Y mírame

**Capítulo 13**

**Y mírame**

_"No soy perfecta y, a veces, elegí la oscuridad._

_Pero allí te encontré a ti y ahora todo lo que quiero es salir fuera y ver las estrellas."_

**Miércoles, 15 de Septiembre de 2022**

¿Quién en algún momento de su vida no ha deseado ser otra vez un niño? Ver de nuevo el mundo con esos ojos inexpertos, esa mirada que no entiende nada y que de todo se sorprende. ¿Quién no quiso alguna vez empezar de cero? Pero por completo, sin nada detrás, solo un mundo por delante lleno de ilusiones infantiles. Solo siendo niños podemos vivir la vida plenamente, solo desde esos ojos llenos de inocencia podemos ver la belleza de las cosas que ya no resultan tan sorprendentes con el paso de los años.

La madurez hace que perdamos la magia. ¿Quién no quiere volver a aquellos años dónde los lápices de colores y las golosinas eran la viva representación de la felicidad?

Ahora quisiera volver a aquel tiempo, me gustaría ser de nuevo una niña para que todo sea más fácil, para poder volver a esos días dónde cinco minutos en un columpio eran motivo de la más grande de las amistades. No había dolor, no había rencor, no había reproches, no había desilusión, solo palabras y sonrisas.

De ser así, ahora podría hablar con Rachel fácilmente, y ella no estaría encerrada en la habitación mientras yo sigo aquí abajo pensando en las maneras de hacer que entienda que quiero ayudarla.

La puerta se abre bruscamente sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. "¿Dónde está?" Pregunta Santana visiblemente nerviosa acompañada de Britt y un gran cucurucho de chocolate.

"Está en su habitación." Digo levantándome lentamente del sofá.

Santana mira hacia arriba de la escalera y luego clava su mirada fija en mí. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La has dejado sola de nuevo?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Frunzo el ceño.

"¿Entonces? Sabía que no debíamos ir a ese maldito centro comercial, lo sabía." Protesta haciendo aspavientos.

"Lo siento." Se disculpa Britt agachando la cabeza.

Yo me acerco hasta ellas y toco el hombro de Britt. "No, no ha sido tu culpa, no ha sido culpa de nadie." Enfatizo mirando a Santana. "Rachel dijo que estaba bien con ir, fue ella quien dio el visto bueno."

Estoy intentando mantener la calma y controlar la situación. Sé que Santana no es buena en momentos de crisis, se pone histérica y agresiva. Recuero cuando Britt se rompió la muñeca en uno de los entrenamientos, Santana se puso echa una fiera llorando a moco tendido y casi golpea a la entrenadora Sylvester llamándola "Demonio desalmado." Solo se rompió una simple muñeca por dios, pero Santana puede ser también una gran reina del drama cuando quiere.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sé que está intentando no parecer una loca desquiciada, aunque la forma en la que mueve la pierna derecha nerviosamente mientras está cruzada de brazos no es la mejor manera de mostrarse tranquila para no hacer sentir culpable a Britt.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta finalmente después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo.

"Rachel quiso entrar pero no llegó a la puerta, antes de que pudiésemos poner un pie dentro comenzó a ponerse nerviosa." Respondo. "Poco después sufrió un ataque de ansiedad."

Ella abre los ojos ampliamente y niega con la cabeza. "Voy a verla."

"No, San." Le digo cogiéndola del brazo. "Me ha dicho que quiere estar sola."

"Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando." Frunce el ceño.

"Sí sé lo que está pasando, ella me lo contó."

Santana me mira sorprendida. "¿Te lo contó?"

"Sí, me lo contó. Y creo que lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es que la mimes." Digo mirándola fijamente. "Ella no necesita compasión, ni tampoco necesita que estéis todo el tiempo preguntándole como está y mostrando vuestra preocupación."

"¿Ahora eres siquiatra?" Me dice alzando las cejas.

"No, pero la conozco, y sé perfectamente que Rachel lo que menos quiere es que penséis que es débil. Suficiente tiene con pensar ella misma que lo es."

"¿Entonces qué pretendes que haga?" Me dice cruzándose de brazos. "¿Quieres qué me quede aquí mientras probablemente está llorando a moco tendido en su habitación? ¡Eso es inhumano!" Me grita.

"Debemos actuar con normalidad, tratarla como si no pasara nada." Le digo manteniendo la calma, aunque me cuesta horrores no pegarle una cachetada a Santana para que deje de ser tan dramática. "¿Ella quiere estar sola? Perfecto. Cuando quiera bajar lo hará."

Santana frunce el ceño y Britt asiente con la cabeza tomando un poco de su helado, que lentamente se va derritiendo y empieza a llenarle la mano por completo de chocolate. Incluso a la hora de afrontar las cosas son diferentes; jamás en mi vida había conocido a dos personas tan completamente opuestas, creo que ese es su secreto, llegan al equilibrio sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

No sé que hubiese sido de mí sin ellas, tal vez aún vagaría por las calles con la camiseta desgarrada gritando "¡Rachel!" como Marlon Brando en _Un tranvía llamado deseo_ con su querida Stella.

"Está bien." Dice San poniéndose firme. "Pero si no baja dentro de dos horas subiré arriba y patearé su jodido culo hasta aquí."

Yo giro los ojos. "Tu delicadeza a veces me abruma, Santana."

Ella se encoje de hombros y anda hacia la cocina. "Voy a hacer la comida."

Perfecto, lo que más deseo ahora mismo es una pizza al microondas quemada, su especialidad. Sí, me muero de ganas por degustar ese magnífico manjar.

Por si no os habéis dado cuenta estoy siendo sarcástica, preferiría la comida de Ringo antes que algo preparado por las desastrosas manos de Santana. ¿Cuánto tardará en salir ardiendo la cocina? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte segundos? Voy a preparar el teléfono para llamar a los bomberos.

Britt me mira con una sonrisa y me tiende su helado derretido. Yo lo miro con repugnancia, solo lleva dos segundos en mi mano y ya estoy toda pegajosa.

Odio el chocolate, lo odio en todas sus formas y posibles preparaciones culinarias.

* * *

><p>Siempre que pienso en mi infancia me veo a mí misma sentada sobre mis rodillas coloreando uno de esos libros de cincuenta páginas con cientos de dibujos de elefantes, hipopótamos, osos polares y mariposas. También recuerdo que a veces me gustaba alternar los tonos, no entendía porqué mi madre me decía que debía pintar el cielo azul si a mí me gustaba pintarlo de amarillo o porqué la hierba debía ser verde si yo quería que fuese morada.<p>

_"Los hipopótamos no son naranjas, idiota."_ Me decía mi hermana Frannie, y yo solo me encogía de hombros. Tenía la posibilidad de pintar el mundo tal y como yo lo veía, ¿por qué debía asemejarse ese mundo a la realidad?

Recuerdo que entre todos esos colores de mi gran caja de madera había siempre uno que nunca utilizaba, el negro. No me gustaba aquel color, no quería que en mi mundo de papel hubiese algo de un color que me transmitía tanta tristeza y soledad. Y ahora, pensándolo bien, tal vez simplemente no me gustaba el lápiz de color negro porque cuando eres niño huyes de la oscuridad.

En la oscuridad estaban los fantasmas, los monstruos, los vampiros, el hombre del saco y todos esos personajes tétricos de los que me hablaba Frannie antes de ir a dormir para causarme un trauma infantil o joderme la existencia simplemente. No, de pequeña nunca me gustó la oscuridad, ¿a qué niño le gusta?

Sin embargo, a medida que creces, cada vez te haces más a ella y, en ocasiones, te hundes en un mundo donde ya no existen los tonos pasteles o vivos dejando solo paso a esos colores oscuros que antes ni siquiera habías estrenado en tu estuche de madera. Comienzas a amar la oscuridad, tal vez porque dentro de ella no ves todo el mundo que te rodea y que ya no puedes colorear a tu gusto.

Y ahora, lamentablemente, Rachel ha elegido la oscuridad

"Te he traído el almuerzo." Le digo tras dar dos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta cerrada con llave. Espero durante unos segundos una respuesta que no llega y golpeó de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza. "¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?" Repito frunciendo el ceño.

La respuesta tarda en llegar, pero al menos lo hace. "No tengo hambre." Responde con tono cansado.

"Rach, algo tendrás que comer."

Ella tarda en responderme y puedo escuchar su gruñido de frustración incluso con dos metros de hormigón de por medio. "No, estoy bien, no tengo hambre."

"Rachel no-"

"¡He dicho que no tengo hambre!" Me interrumpe de un grito. "¿Puedes dejarme en paz?"

Yo miro a la puerta con la boca abierta, como si ella por ciencia infusa pudiese ver mi cara de enfado. No puede hacerlo, por lo tanto mirar fulminantemente a una puerta de madera solo me hace parecer una completa estúpida.

"Está bien, cómo quieras." Suspiro apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta. Espero si decide al menos abrirme para que hablemos cara a cara, o al menos algún tipo de sonido por su parte, pero este no llega y yo comienzo a desesperarme. "¿Vas a encerrarte todo el día en la habitación?"

"Si." Responde con frialdad.

"Estupendo. Pero dudo que ahí encerrada soluciones nada." Gruño antes de volver hacia el salón, con el plato de pizza precocinada compatible para veganos entre mis manos. Tal vez ha sido una buena decisión por parte de Rachel, no creo que una pizza vegana carbonizada sea algo que anime después de una ataque de ansiedad.

Sin embargo estoy molesta, tal vez porque tenía la esperanza de que accediera a hablar conmigo.

Al parecer no ha sido así, no soy distinta a Britt o San, tampoco estoy en su grupo de personas a las que desee ver en estos momentos.

"No quiere comer." Refunfuño tirando la pizza a la papelera.

"Te lo dije." Responde San mientras termina su postre. "Cuando se pone así no sale de su habitación. Si me dejases ir a buscarla podría-"

"No, Santana." Le interrumpo mirándola fijamente. "Si sigues tratándola como a un bebé jamás reaccionará. Ella ya es mayorcita, antes de nada debe afrontar sus problemas, no encerrarse en sí misma como una cobarde."

Ella agacha la cabeza y murmura palabras incomprensibles mientras termina su yogurt, Britt frunce el ceño y se echa hacia atrás en su silla.

"La echo de menos, echo de menos a la Rachel de antes." Dice mientras juguetea con un mechón de pelo de Santana que la mira con adoración.

Jamás había estado tan de acuerdo con Britt.

Esta no es Rachel, ella jamás se encerraría en su habitación para huir de sus problemas, ella lucharía, ella miraría al miedo cara a cara y lo enfrentaría como la mujer fuerte que es. Rachel no es de esas personas que se rinden, no es como yo, ella siempre sabe como salir airosa de las situaciones más complicadas con una sonrisa y la cabeza bien alta.

No, esta no es _mi_ Rachel, y realmente he de reconocer que también la echo de menos.

El sonido de la puerta me saca por completo de mis pensamientos haciéndome sobresaltar como una estúpida. San suelta una pequeña risita y me mira de forma burlona.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, Fabray?"

"Voy a abrir." Respondo obviando por completo su pregunta y alejándome rápidamente de la cocina.

Conozco perfectamente esa cara de Santana, sé que ella sabe que estaba pensando en Rachel y no quiero soportar un interrogatorio en estos momentos.

Abro la puerta y una sonrisa más que conocida me saluda desde el rellano.

"¡Pero si es la desaparecida Quinn Fabray!" Me dice Kurt mientras me da un corto abrazo.

"¡Kurt!" Le saludo aún algo consternada.

Sé que este no será el primer encuentro de estos días, sé que esta situación se repetirá otras tantas veces durante esta semana, pero realmente encontrarme con alguien de quien no he sabido nada durante diez años me resulta bastante confuso.

Hubo un tiempo en que éramos amigos, tal vez los mejores amigos, ahora no se bien en qué punto estaríamos... ¿Antiguos compañeros? ¿Ex amigos? ¿Amigos de amigos que van a casarse?

¿Qué termino se usa para esas personas que formaron una parte muy importante de tu vida durante mucho tiempo pero de las que ahora no sabes nada? ¿Desconocidos conocidos?

"Estás preciosa, cómo siempre." Me dice observándome de arriba abajo entrando en la casa. "Siempre me gustó más como te queda el pelo corto, te hace parecer a una de esas bellas actrices de los años veinte." Me sonríe con amabilidad.

"Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal."

"No, no" Frunce el ceño haciendo aspavientos mientras caminamos hacia la cocina. "Comienzo a hacerme mayor. Dentro de poco me haré un lifting facial, no quiero parecer una pasa arrugada."

Santana y Brittany salen de la cocina y saludan a Kurt con entusiasmo. Es sorprendente como ellos parecen tan unidos como siempre, no hay silencios incómodos, no hay piropos de cortesía, no hay miradas vacías, simplemente hay normalidad. Esto me hace sentir un poco desplazada, me hace darme cuenta de todas las cosas que dejé aquí cuando me marché sin mirar atrás. Creo que nunca me lo había planteado fríamente, tal vez porque sabía que si me ponía a pensar en ello me sentiría aún más desgraciada.

"¿Qué tal por Broadway? ¿Cómo fue la fiesta?" Le pregunta interesada Britt.

"Ya sabes, como siempre." Responde mientras se sienta en una de las sillas cruzando sus piernas. "Cenas con cubiertos de quinientos dólares, vestidos que cuestan lo mismo que esta cocina y personas que creen saberlo todo cuando no tienen idea de nada." Suspira. "A veces ser una celebridad es un poco agotador, odio estos eventos."

"No mientas Kurt, te encantan." Se burla Santana.

"Sí, tienes razón, los amo." Reconoce con una gran sonrisa. "Pero ya sabes que amo aún más quejarme."

Está mayor, está maduro, está como un hombre de veintiocho años debe estar. Sus rasgos se han endurecido, su forma de vestir ha cambiado para mejor y viste con un caro traje de chaqueta gris marengo a juego con su pajarita. Sigue siendo uno de los chicos más elegantes que nunca he conocido, y realmente ahora lamento haberme perdido esta evolución de _chico provinciano In_ a hombre triunfador de Broadway.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está nuestra pequeña estrella?" Pregunta mirando a su alrededor. "Ya debería andar por aquí acosándome a preguntas sobre la fiesta y si aún recuerdan su nombre."

"Está en su habitación, hoy ha tenido otro ataque." Dice Santana.

Él se mueve rápidamente en su asiento y la mira con preocupación. "¿Cómo? ¿Está bien? Voy a hablar con ella, sabía que no debía dejarla sola." Dice poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

"No, no quiere ver a nadie." Le dice Britt. "Quinn ha ido a llevarle la comida y ni siquiera le ha abierto la puerta."

"Seguro que a mí si querrá verme, sin ofender." Responde mirándome con gesto de disculpa.

Britt le agarra del brazo. "Kurt, es mejor dejarla sola.".

Él la mira ofendido. "Sé que conmigo hablará, no puede estar sola en un momento como este, y lo sabes."

"Pero Quinn ha dicho-"

"¿Quinn?" La interrumpe frunciendo el ceño. "¿Y qué demonios sabe Quinn? Solo lleva aquí tres días, no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar con esto."

Santana me mira temerosa de mi reacción, pero yo sé que debo mantener la calma. "Solo creo que deberíamos respetar su deseo." Digo con tranquilidad.

Kurt guarda silencio durante unos segundos y niega con la cabeza. "Ella no sabe lo que quiere."

"Claro que lo sabe, es una mujer adulta y quiere estar sola." Le respondo.

"Si fuera por ella estaría todo el día sola, acostada en la cama con la cabeza tapada o viendo películas de serie B hasta que le sangren los ojos."

"Pues si eso es lo que quiere, que lo haga."

"¿Quién te ha dado el papel de cuidadora?" Pregunta mirándome fijamente.

"Nadie, pero-"

"Pero nada." Me interrumpe. "Tú no tienes ni idea, no sabes por lo que ha pasado. No has estado con ella este último año, no has estado con ella en los últimos _diez años_. ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre qué necesita? Ella no es la chica a la que un día abandonaste."

El lugar se queda en completo silencio. Yo agarro con fuerza a la encimera hasta que mis puños tornan a blanco intentando controlar el dolor de sus palabras, aunque creo que no sirve para nada, sus palabras han entrado directamente en mí y ahora recorren mi cuerpo con la velocidad de un rayo.

"Kurt..." Susurra Brittany.

"No, Britt. " La interrumpe. "Yo fui quién recogió los pedazos que ella dejó, yo estuve a su lado durante todo este tiempo." Dice para luego girar su mirada directamente hacia mí, una mirada que conozco perfectamente, una mirada llena de rencor y de cosas que debieron ser dichas hace mucho tiempo. "No has querido saber nada de ella, ¡de ninguno de nosotros!" Grita con frustración. "Desapareciste del mapa, nunca la llamaste, jamás mandaste ni un mísero mail ¿y ahora me dices como debo tratar a mi mejor amiga? ¿Qué más te da a ti?"

"¡Rachel me importa!" Grito, sin saber muy bien porqué, tal vez porque esas palabras hacia también mucho tiempo que debieron ser dichas.

Él me mira con una sonrisa irónica y alza las cejas. "¿Te importa? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde hace cinco minutos? Porque la última vez que hablé con Rachel ¡la habías dejado sola en una estación de autobuses!."

Iba a defenderme pero Santana interviene. "Kurt, para. No le hables así."

"Por supuesto que le hablo así, alguien debe dejarle claro el daño que ha hecho." Responde mirándome de nuevo. "No puedes aparecer un día y pretender que todo siga como siempre, los actos tienen consecuencias, incluso para Quinn Fabray."

"No estamos hablando de mí Kurt, estamos hablando de Rachel." Le respondo elevando un poco el tono aún aferrada a la encimera. "Y ella no necesita que estéis encima suya a cada minuto."

"¿Y qué necesita Rachel según tú?" Me pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

"Necesita afrontar sus miedos, necesita enfrentar esto con nuestra ayuda pero desde lejos, no tratándola con pies de plomo para que no se moleste. Ella no puede vivir en una pompa de jabón, ella debe darse cuenta de su problema y debe salir adelante por sí misma."

"Es imposible, Q." Interviene Santana. "Está completamente bloqueada. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿La llevamos a rastras al centro comercial? ¿La llevamos al Central Park y la dejamos sola en medio de una maratón solidaria? Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso."

"No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo." Niego con la cabeza. "Solo digo que evitar que se enfrente a sus fobias y mimarla cuando tiene un ataque no soluciona nada."

"No puedo cruzar la calle por si misma Quinn ¡por amor de dios!" Me grita Kurt, tal vez desesperado, tal vez cansado porque todo esto se le escapa de las manos y ya no sabe como hacerle frente. "¿Cómo quieres que se enfrente a sus fobias si no es capaz de hacer algo tan simple como eso?"

"¿Y has probado a que no le quede más remedio que hacerlo?" Le pregunto.

"No pero-"

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes si puede o no? ¿Acaso la has dejado siquiera intentarlo?" Kurt guarda silencio y gira su cabeza, yo tomo esto como un no y sigo hablando. "Ella no necesita niñeras, ella necesita un apoyo, ella necesita-"

No termino mi frase, Rachel acaba de aparecer de repente en la habitación.

Britt abre los ojos ampliamente y Santana no sabe muy bien dónde meterse, creo que una opción que está barajando en estos momentos es justo dentro del frigorífico, no me parece una mala alternativa, no sé si soy yo pero de repente esta cocina se ha convertido en un completo horno. Kurt me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y yo no puedo apartar mi vista de Rachel.

No dice nada, solo se acerca a su pizarra y borra las tareas planeadas para esta tarde. Luego sin mirar a nadie se dirige de nuevo a la puerta.

"Ya he terminado, podéis continuar hablando sobre qué necesito." Dice antes de salir por la puerta, subir las escaleras y dar un sonoro portazo que hace que todos saltemos algo sobresaltados.

Kurt niega con la cabeza y sale hacia el jardín dejándome claro antes con su mirada fulminante que esa reacción ha sido mi culpa por completo. Santana lo sigue, supongo que también me culpará por tener una boca tan desmesuradamente grande.

Yo me apoyo de nuevo en la encimera y miro al techo con los ojos cerrados, como si así fuese a encontrar todas esas respuestas sobre las que no tengo ni idea. Jamás pensé que una boda sería algo tan complicado, y dramático, y lleno de portazos y silencios incómodos de los que comienzo a estar algo cansada.

Quería encontrar la paz, quería descansar, quería disfrutar de mi única semana de vacaciones con mis dos mejores amigas y mis antiguos compañeros como en todas las reuniones normales.

Pero en Lima nada es normal, a veces creo que este pueblo es algo parecido a Smallville, solo que yo no soy Clark Kent y lamentablemente no tengo súper-poderes, de ser así salvaría a Rachel. Es lo que más quiero en este momento, poder salvarla.

¿Pero como salvar a alguien que eligió la oscuridad?

"Quinn." Me dice Britt.

Abro los ojos y aparto mi vista del techo. "¿Qué?"

"Me alegro de que estés aquí." Me dice con una dulce sonrisa.

"Al parecer eres la única." Suspiro.

Britt niega con la cabeza. "Ellos solo se preocupan por Rachel, ha estado muy mal, tienen miedo de que pueda hacer alguna locura de nuevo." Me dice subiéndose a la encimera, yo la miro sin entender muy bien de lo que me está hablando. "Hace tres meses intentó suicidarse. Kurt la encontró en su apartamento, se había tomado una caja entera de pastillas. Rachel no sabe que los sabemos."

La información tarda varios segundos en procesarse en mi mente.

Intentó suicidarse, Rachel quiso acabar con todo.

No puedo creerlo, ella jamás haría algo como eso, _mi _Rachel nunca se rendiría y se daría por vencida de esa manera. Ella se aferraría a la vida, ella ama la vida, ella vive cada segundo con cada fibra de su ser. La Rachel que yo amaba nunca hubiese cogido el camino fácil, nunca habría acudido a las pastillas como su ángel salvador.

No, _mi_ Rachel nunca habría hecho algo parecido.

Pero esa Rachel no es _mi_ Rachel, por lo tanto no tengo ni idea de lo que puede o no puede ser capaz de hacer.

"¿Por qué haría algo como eso?" Pregunto a Britt horrorizada.

"No lo sé, por suerte Kurt llegó a tiempo." Suspira fijando la vista al frente. "Es por eso que San no quiere dejarla sola cuando tiene uno de sus ataques. Ella le prometió que jamás volvería a hacer algo como aquello, pero Kurt no confía y nos pidió que la vigilásemos en todo momento."

Cada nueva cosa que sé de esta Rachel me sorprende aún más que la anterior. Es como si fuese dos personas completamente distintas, como si el peso de los años y de las decepciones hubiese borrado cada rastro de sí misma creando otra versión paralela completamente deformada. Intento pensar en ella como una sola persona, pero no puedo.

¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿En qué momento se dejó ganar de esta manera?

Britt y yo nos quedamos en silencio, y siento en este momento como la madurez cae sobre mis hombros como un pesado yunque. Tengo veintiocho años, ya era hora ¿no?

"No la dejes de nuevo Quinn, creo que tú eres la única que puede salvarla." Me dice tocando mi hombro antes de bajarse de la encimera y salir hacia el jardín con Kurt y Santana.

En este momento sin duda me encantaría poder ser un superhéroe, pero no lo soy.

Solo soy un simple ser humano.

Nada más, y nada menos.

* * *

><p>Me enciendo un cigarrillo en el porche, y me aferro a él con todas mis fuerzas, como si fuese un ancla que me ata a la realidad.<p>

No hay nadie en la calle, solo algunos coches pasan cada cinco minutos. Las tardes en Lima siempre fueron solitarias, era mi momento preferido para pasear y pensar en todas esas cosas que de adolescente me atormentaban. Creo que siempre he pensado demasiado, ese es uno de mis mayores defectos.

Tal vez de no haber pensado tanto habría sido un poco más feliz, hay veces que debes saber callar esas voces de tu cabeza y simplemente dejarte llevar.

Pero yo nunca he sido capaz, mi cabeza siempre está funcionando, tal vez por eso duermo tan poco.

También he comprobado que el tiempo aquí corre lento, muy lento. En solo tres días, en realidad dos días y medio, todo ha cambiado por completo.

Dos días y medio.

Estar en Lima es estar en un eterno retorno; es pensar de nuevo en mi infancia, en lápices de colores, en autobuses que llevaban a competiciones de canto, en domingos perdidos en el jardín de Santana mientras escuchaba música y veía como Rachel competía con Britt en quién salpicaba más al tirarse en la piscina. Estar aquí es recordar vestidos de flores, canciones de Journey, batidos de chocolate, tardes en cualquier lugar de esta condenada ciudad viviendo un amor clandestino que jamás debió terminarse.

No recuerdo lo que era mi vida en San Francisco, no recuerdo como era la vida antes de ver el cartel de _"Bienvenido a Lima"_, ya no sé porqué me desvivía por mi trabajo o porqué le dedicaba dieciocho horas al día y, lo más confuso de todo, tampoco sé cómo he podido sobrevivir estos diez años sin ella.

No entiendo en qué momento este sentimiento volvió a aparecer, no sé siquiera si en algún momento se había ido, solo sé que estoy completamente enamorada de Rachel y que ahora mismo saber que está perdida dentro de sus propios fantasmas me hace sentir una necesidad inmensa de salvarla.

La puerta se abre, y como si hubiese estado leyendo mi pensamiento ella aparece de la nada.

"Hola." Le digo con torpeza mientras apago el cigarrillo con el pie.

Ella me sonríe débilmente y se sienta a mi lado en la mecedora de madera que tantos buenos ratos nos dio en el pasado.

Guardamos silencio y vamos viendo como el cielo comienza a tornarse a un color naranja pálido, anunciando que la tarde deja paso a la noche, y también a la oscuridad.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le pregunto.

"Mejor." Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Puedo encontrar muchas similitudes entre esta situación y aquel día en el pasillo del McKenly; nuestras posturas son las mismas, nuestras respiraciones también son el único sonido, el silencio de nuevo es nuestro mejor compañero, pero nostras hemos cambiado.

Y yo quisiera que me mirase y decirle que hay cosas que siguen intactas, como lo nerviosa que me siento al sentirla solo a pocos centímetros de mí y lo mucho que me llena su simple presencia.

Pero hay otras cosas que tampoco han cambiado en estos años, como mi cobardía.

"Siento mi actitud de esta mañana y siento también como te ha tratado Kurt." Me dice finalmente. "Él es muy protector conmigo, a veces demasiado." Dice negando con la cabeza. "He hablado con él, no volverá a tratarte así."

"Lo comprendo, es normal que te proteja." Le digo mirando al frente. "Y siento mucho lo que escuchaste, sea lo que sea lo siento, nadie debe decir lo que necesitas o dejas de necesitar, y mucho menos yo."

"No." Niega rápidamente con la cabeza. "Tenías razón en lo que dijiste. No necesito niñeras, necesito a mis amigos." Reconoce con voz cansada.

Yo la observo en silencio y ella me mira. Puedo ver sus ojos a alguien cansados de llorar, cansados de luchar, cansados de una vida llena de trabas. Conozco esa mirada, es la pura imagen del peso de los años.

"Voy a ayudarte." Le digo sin pensarlo.

Ella frunce el ceño. "¿Qué? Quinn yo no -"

"Lo sé, no necesitas mi ayuda." Le interrumpo. "Pero voy a ayudarte de todos modos. Haré lo que sea, haremos guardia frente al centro comercial hasta que seas capaz de entrar tu sola si es necesario, montaremos una tienda de campaña y cantaremos canciones frente al fuego. Tal vez nos tomen por locas, pero ¿qué más da?" Bromeo. "No pienso moverme de ese maldito aparcamiento hasta que seas capaz de cruzar la puerta." Rachel va a decir algo pero la interrumpo de nuevo antes de que tenga tiempo para replicar. "Es mi última palabra. No acepto un no por respuesta."

Guarda silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, debe estar algo confusa, no la culpo, esto tampoco habría tenido ningún sentido para mí hace solo dos días y medio. Pero ahora sí lo tiene, y lo que pasara antes de este momento poco me importa, solo quiero estar con ella.

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?" Me pregunta finalmente.

"No lo sé, solo sé que quiero hacerlo." Me encojo de hombros. "Tú estuviste conmigo en todo el embarazo y después me regalaste el mejor verano de toda mi vida." Reconozco mirando al frente. "Fuiste maravillosa, fuiste... fuiste todo lo que necesitaba y más."

"Quinn no tienes que devolverme el favor, lo hice porque quise."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Niego rápidamente con la cabeza. "No es por devolverte el favor, no lo hago por eso. No puedo dejarte caer, ¿sabes?" Le digo agarrando su mano."Y no voy a dejarte caer. Afrontaremos esto, las dos juntas."

Ella me mira en silencio y asiente, una débil lágrima baja por su mejilla y ya la borro mientras sonrío de medio lado.

Todo es tan paralelo, como una vuelta al pasado solo que con los papeles invertidos, pero al mismo tiempo todo es diferente y, quién sabe, quizás esta vez las cosas terminen de otra manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy! Creíais que volvía a retrasarme, ¿eh? Casi, pero no XDD El próximo lo subo el jueves. Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones de Semana Santa, las mías han estado llenas de luces, y eso que aún no estamos en feria :D<strong>

**Much Love! **


	15. Cap 14: Firework

**Capítulo 14**

**Firework**

_"Pequeñas luces brillantes flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas como un gran manto de estrellas de colores._

_Pero ninguno de esos fuegos artificiales era tan brillante como tu sonrisa."_

**4 de julio de 2010**

**(Verano)**

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si la gente puede leer tu mente? Yo, a veces, me lo pregunto.

Muchas veces me planteo si quienes me rodean pueden saber lo que estoy pensando, si mi vecina del quinto sabe que detesto el olor de su perfume cuando coincidimos en el ascensor o si mi jefe sabe que lo único en lo que puedo pensar cuando estoy cerca suyo es en tirarle el pisapapeles a la cabeza por ser tan jodidamente estirado. Creo que si todos tuviésemos el poder de leer la mente del otro el mundo sería una completa locura.

Porque en la mente se esconden todas esas palabras que no somos capaces de decir en voz alta, todos esos pensamientos guardados bajo llave que expresan quienes somos verdaderamente, nuestras vulnerabilidades, nuestros fantasmas, nuestros deseos, esos sueños que nunca dijimos que teníamos por miedo a que parecieran ridículos.

No, no debemos adentrarnos en la mente de los demás, no debemos descubrir todos los secretos ocultos que se guardan en lugares recónditos de nuestra cabeza, no debemos profundizar en ciertas cosas.

Por suerte para mí Rachel no podía leer mi mente, de haber sido así quizás hubiese salido corriendo al descubrir todas esas cosas que rondaban mi pensamiento cuando la veía en traje de baño compitiendo con Brittany por ver quien daba el salto más profesional en la piscina, como una verdadera saltadora de trampolín en las Olimpiadas.

Yo la miraba atentamente mientras hacía como que leía mi ejemplar de _Cumbres borrascosas_; pero no leía, llevaba una hora y solo había leído el primer párrafo una y otra vez. ¿Cómo concentrarme en la lectura teniendo a Rachel en traje de baño a pocos metros de mí?

Muchas veces la miraba intentado buscar algún tipo de defecto, algo que me ayudara a comprender que realmente estar enamorada de ella no era una buena idea, algún tipo de fallo estrepitoso que me hiciese dar marcha atrás en ese sentimiento que a veces me golpeaba el pecho de manera brusca y dolorosa.

Pero no lo encontraba, al contrario, cuanto más la miraba más maravillosa me parecía.

Enamorarme de Rachel había sido por completo un camino solo de ida, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, no había salida.

¿Cómo no amarla? Era preciosa por dónde la mirase, todo de ella me parecía completamente adorable, cada uno de sus gestos hacía que perdiese por completo las palabras.

Ella era adictiva, ella era perfecta.

De repente un golpe en mi cabeza me sacó por completo de ese mundo gobernado exclusivamente por Rachel Berry.

Fruncí el ceño tocándome el muy probable chichón que saldría tras haber recibido un golpe con aquel ejemplar especial de verano del Cosmopolitan.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Eres idiota?" Protesté mirando fulminantemente a Santana. "¿Por qué me golpeas?"

"Llevo media hora hablando contigo y no me haces caso." Se defendió. "De alguna manera tenía que llamar tu atención."

"¿Y no pensaste en llamarme tocando mi hombro como la gente normal?" La miré enfadada aún rascando mi cabeza. "¿Tenías que golpearme?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Si me escucharas no tendría que golpearte."

"Estaba leyendo." Me defendí.

"No. Estabas en tu mundo, mirando no sé muy bien el qué mientras yo te hablaba de cosas importantes." Me dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Eres una amiga horrible, nunca me escuchas."

"El color de pinta uñas que vas a usar para esta noche no es algo importante, Santana." Respondí girando los ojos.

Ella abrió la boca ofendida. "Sí lo es para mí."

Yo giré los ojos de nuevo y mi vista volvió a posarse sobre ese ser perfecto que sonreía feliz al otro lado de la piscina.

Siempre sonreía, siempre desprendía ese brillo único que me hacía por completo perderme en ella, en su paz, en su seguridad. Era luminosa, era atrapante, era una fuerza arrolladora que me gobernaba por completo de dentro hacia fuera, paralizando cada parte de mí misma sin que pudiese evitarlo.

¿Alguna vez habéis amado tanto a alguien que lo único que queréis es estar todo el tiempo encerrada en tu habitación mientras escuchas canciones cursis y veis películas de Meg Ryan? Yo lo sentía en ese momento, y estaba a punto de volverme completamente loca.

"¡No!" Gritó Santana haciendo que me sobresaltase. "No... no puede ser, no, debo estar soñando." Repitió negando con la cabeza.

Yo la miré sin entender absolutamente nada. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te equivocaste de respuesta en el test de '¿Cómo joderle el día a mi mejor amiga en solo diez segundos?'"

Ella no apartó su mirada de sorpresa de mi rostro y así se llevó todo el tiempo hasta que fue capaz de soltar un gritito ahogado. "¡Te gusta Rachel!"

Yo me quedé completamente pálida y tragué saliva. "¿Qué? Deberías revisar tu marca de laca, creo que te está dañando el cerebro."

"No me vengas con esas Fabray, no intentes negarlo." Dijo señalándome con el dedo. "Te gusta, ¡te gusta el hobbit!"

"¡No me gusta Rachel!" Mentí sin poder contener una risa nerviosa.

"Sí, te gusta." Repitió de nuevo sin salir de su asombro. "¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Por eso la mirabas todo el tiempo en el Glee Club con ojos desorbitados estilo gamba, por eso he tenido que soportarla estos meses, por eso estabas tan enfadada ayer con la llamada de Finn..." Decía hablando consigo misma, uniendo todos los puntos de la ecuación, como si hubiese descubierto la cura contra una enfermedad mortal. "¡Te gusta RuPaul!"

"¡No la llames así!" Protesté.

"Oh dios mío, y ahora la defiendes." Dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. "A Q le gusta Manhands, a Q le gusta Manhands, a Q le gusta Manhands." Canturreó poniéndose en pie y dando saltitos a mi alrededor.

Yo la cogí del brazo y la acerqué hacia mí. "¿Quieres callarte la puta boca? ¿Quieres que nos escuche?" Protesté.

"No me callaré hasta que lo reconozcas." Respondió tajante.

"No pienso reconocer nada." Fruncí el ceño. "No me gusta Rachel." Mentí.

Santana asintió y se puso de nuevo en pie. "Eh... Berry, ¿quieres que te cuente un-?"

Yo me levanté rápidamente y tapé su boca con mi mano. Rachel y Britt nos miraron extrañadas desde el otro lado de la piscina y forcé una amplia sonrisa. "No le hagáis caso, demasiado sol en la cabeza." Dije con nerviosismo. Miré a Santana fulminante y tiré de su brazo con fuerza. "Vamos adentro. Ya." Ordené.

Tiré de Santana hasta el interior de la casa y cerré la puerta de la cocina dando un portazo. "Aush Q, me haces daño." Protestó.

La solté y puse mis brazos en jarra. "¿Por qué eres tan idiota?"

"¡Oh vamos! Solo era una broma." Sonrió.

"No tiene ninguna gracia."

Santana frunció el ceño. "El amor te sienta muy mal Fabray."

"¡No estoy enamorada!" Grité desesperada.

"De acuerdo, no estás enamorada, no te gusta Rachel ni la miras todo el tiempo como un jodido león observando su almuerzo. No. Solo me lo he inventado, son cosas mías." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues sí." Asentí.

Ella alzó sus cejas y me miró fijamente. "Quinn... Creía que éramos amigas."

"Y lo somos."

"¿Entonces por qué no confías en mí?" Me preguntó haciendo pucheros.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. "No me vengas con el papel de amiga ofendida Santana, no te va para nada."

Santana se apoyó en la encimera y se quedó observándome en silencio durante varios segundos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que solo estaba tanteando el terreno, intentando colarse en mi mente llegando a ese punto de mi cabeza dónde definitivamente no debía entrar.

Giré el rostro y miré hacia otro lado.

"Solo responde sí o no." Me dijo finalmente acercándose hacia mí. "¿Te gusta Rachel?" Preguntó de nuevo escrutándome con la mirada. "No me mientas, sabré si lo haces." Me advirtió señalándome con el dedo.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo y suspiré; estaba acorralada, no tenía salida. "Vale de acuerdo. Sí, me gusta Rachel." Reconocí finalmente.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y golpeó mi hombro. "Puta más que puta, ¡qué callado te lo tenías!" Gritó. "¿Desde cuándo?"

Yo suspiré y me senté abatida en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina. "Creo que desde siempre."

Santana cogió otra silla y la colocó frente a mí. "¿Y has pensado en decírselo?"

"¿Qué?" La miré frunciendo el ceño. "¡No!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Tú me lo preguntas?" Respondí alzando las cejas. "¿Por qué no formalizas las cosas con Britt de una vez?"

Ella se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado. "Es distinto."

"No, es lo mismo." Respondí. "Tienes miedo. Y yo también lo tengo, estoy completamente aterrada." Reconocí mordiéndome el labio inferior, por fin podía hablar de ese sentimiento con alguien y realmente me sentía algo aliviada. "Rachel y yo no tenemos un gran historial de encuentros sexuales como B y tú. Somos amigas, ¡ni siquiera sé si siente lo mismo! No puedo llegar y decirle: 'Hola Rachel, ¿sabes una cosa? Estoy obsesionada contigo desde que te vi cantando _White Christmas_ con cinco años.' No, eso no es algo que hagan las amigas." Negué con la cabeza.

San me miró sorprendida. "¿_White Christmas_?"

"Sí, en la iglesia, la mañana de noche buena, pero esa es otra historia." Suspiré. "La cuestión es que Rachel no puede saberlo. ¿Entendido?" Le dije mirándola fijamente. "¿Entendido?" Repetí.

Ella me miró durante unos segundos y asintió. "Cómo quieras, tú mandas Q." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero déjame decirte que es una estupidez. Le gustas."

Yo fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué? No le gusto." Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

"¿No? De acuerdo, si tú lo dices..." Respondió levantándose de la silla y marchando hacia la puerta.

"¡Santana!" La llamé.

"No, tienes razón, no le gustas." Dijo sin mirarme abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín. "Lo que digas es sagrado."

Odiaba cuando hacía eso, odiaba cuando se hacía la interesante y me dejaba llena de dudas, odiaba cuando la gente sabía más cosas de las que yo conocía.

Jodida Santana, siempre conseguía hacerme pensar demasiado.

* * *

><p>El día siguió, como era costumbre desde que terminamos la escuela, tomando el sol al borde de la piscina para después de comer ver una película en su gran pantalla panorámica con su nuevo home cinema al que quería casi tanto como a Ringo.<p>

Todo había sido muy extraño para mí en las últimas semanas.

Volver con mi madre, a mi habitación, a mi cama, con mis trofeos y mis fotografías. Era confuso estar rodeada de cosas que ya no sentía como mías; aquella vida que decoraba esas paredes no parecía real, era algo absolutamente lejano y ajeno a mí por completo.

Mi madre había intentado acercarse, poco a poco, sin presionarme, porque sabía a la perfección que su comportamiento había sido absolutamente despreciable.

Yo quería perdonarla, pero no podía.

¿Cómo perdonarle que no estuviese a mi lado en el momento más difícil de mi vida? ¿Cómo no guardarle rencor por haberme dejado sola? ¿Cómo no sentirme dolida con ella si no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra cuando mi padre me echó de casa? No, no podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, simplemente no podía.

Las cosas estaban siendo muy complicadas, mucho más desde que Frannie había vuelto por vacaciones de la universidad y me culpaba constantemente por haber destrozado a nuestra familia haciendo que ella ahora fuera la única de sus amigas hija de padres separados.

¿Acaso yo había sido la culpable de que él tuviese un lio con su secretaria?

Por otra parte mi situación con Rachel no iba del todo bien, no al menos como yo esperaba.

Sí, seguíamos siendo amigas, siempre se venía a casa de Santana y después de un agradable día yo la acompañaba a su casa en mi coche, pero ambas sabíamos que las cosas no eran como antes de que yo tuviese a Beth. Todo era más tenso, menos casual, más forzado. Era como si ahora que todo había pasado seguir siendo amigas no era algo lógico, porque ya no había embarazo y por lo tanto las dos podíamos seguir con nuestras vidas tal y como eran antes.

Si seguíamos siendo amigas no era porque Rachel quisiera ayudarme y no dejarme sola en un momento difícil, si seguíamos siendo amigas era porque realmente ella quería serlo. Y eso me hacía sentir confusa, ¿porqué Rachel querría ser amiga de alguien como yo?

Recuerdo que aquella tarde vimos "El diario de Noah".

San estaba en un sofá con la cabeza de Brittany apoyada en su hombro mientras que Rachel y yo estábamos sentadas en el otro, una en cada esquina, más por mí que por ella. No quería estar muy cerca de Rachel, tenía miedo de como podía ser mi reacción, había sido así desde que me desperté y la vi más preciosa que nunca durmiendo a mi lado en la habitación del hospital; y ahora que Santana conocía lo que me pasaba con ella solo sabía mirarme de reojo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Maldita.

Por algo no le había contado nada, era muy infantil para ciertas cosas, aún sigue siéndolo.

Cuando la película terminó pude ver como Rachel se secaba las lágrimas con su mano mientras que Britt lloraba a moco tendido sobre el hombro de Santana, incluso ella soltó alguna que otra lagrimilla que se aseguró de borrar antes de que cualquiera pudiera percatarse. Sin embargo yo no lloré, y no lo hice porqué no sentía absolutamente nada.

Estaba completamente vacía, no tenía lágrimas en mi interior, a decir verdad no había llorado en absoluto desde que salí del hospital. Nada, ni una sola y mísera lagrimita. Sospechaba que me había quedado completamente sin reservas y no me extrañaba, no había dejado de llorar en ocho meses. ¿Cómo no me había deshidratado? ¡Era un grifo, por amor de dios!

Y sí, quería llorar, quería hacerlo porque en mi casa me asfixiaba y fuera me sentía observada, quería hacerlo porque odiaba a mi madre y no podía evitarlo, quería llorar porque había dejado a Beth con una completa desconocida de la que solo sabía que había abandonado a su propia hija. Y por si eso fuera poco estaba enamorada de mi amiga, de alguien que me consideraba su mejor amiga, de alguien puro y sin maldad a la que terminaría destrozando si seguía a su lado.

Quería llorar, tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo, pero era imposible, por más que lo intenté no cayó ni una sola lagrima.

"Hola chicas." Dijo la madre de San con una sonrisa.

Santana miró hacia arriba en el sofá. "Hola mama."

"Hola señora López." Dijimos las tres al unísono.

"Gloria, chicas, llamadme Gloria." Dijo sentándose abatida en el sofá con Britt y Santana. "Estoy completamente agotada." Suspiró.

"Si dejaras de ponerte esos tacones de quince centímetros y mis vestidos dos tallas menos que la tuya quizás podrías respirar correctamente." Se burló San.

Gloria la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Tus vestidos me están estupendos, y lo sabes." Refunfuñó. "¿Por qué lloras Brittany?" Preguntó mirándola preocupada.

"El diario de Noah." Dijo San negando con la cabeza ante la incapacidad de Britt por decir algo que no fuese _'Es tan triste...'_ entre lágrimas y sorbidas de mocos.

"Entiendo, aún lloro cuando recuerdo aquel beso en la lluvia, incluso tu padre lloró cuando la vio."

Estupendo, todo el mundo lloró al ver El diario de Noah menos yo, quizás era un monstruo desalmado sin sentimientos.

"¿Le has puesto a las pobres chicas algo de comer?" Preguntó. "Algo no hecho por ti si no quieren pasar el resto del verano en urgencias."

"Sí, mama." Frunció el ceño. "Estás dos bestias se comieron dos pizzas familiares enteras y Rachel ha terminado con todas las existencias de lechugas y mierdas verdes varias que había en el frigorífico." Dijo antes de meterse un puñado entero de palomitas en la boca.

"Ese lenguaje." Le regañó golpeando su cabeza haciendo que casi se coma también el bol. Santana la miró fulminantemente pero Gloria no le prestó atención y nos miró a Rachel y a mí. "¿Iréis a los festejos del 4 de julio en el puerto esta noche? Todo está quedando maravilloso, incluso hemos organizado una pequeña feria." Sonrió.

La madre de San era la mejor organizadora de eventos de Lima, cualquiera que fuese el acontecimiento medianamente importante que sucedía en nuestra apestosa ciudad ella estaba tras él. Toda una mujer de negocios, Santana heredó su decisión y determinación.

Brittany de inmediato dejó de lloriquear y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Una feria? ¿Con atracciones? ¿Y algodón de azúcar?"

Gloria asintió algo confusa ante el cambio radical de Britt.

"¡Quiero ir!" Gritó pegando un salto del sofá "¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! San, ¿me llevas?" Le pidió haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios. "Por favor..."

San la observó durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreir con dulzura. "Claro Britt, iremos."

"¡Bien!" Gritó de nuevo emocionada dándole un fuerte abrazo.

San se separó de ella con una sonrisa. "Es más Rachel y Quinn también vendrán."

Yo salí de mi mundo por completo y la miré frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Iremos las cuatro." Asintió poniéndose en pie.

"Yo no voy a ningún sitio." Respondí fríamente. "Sabes que no me gusta el 4 de Julio."

"Pero a todo el mundo le gusta el 4 de Julio." Me dijo Britt sorprendida.

"Pues a mí no."

Santana me miró fijamente. "Venga Q, llevamos semanas de vacaciones y lo único que has hecho es estar en tu casa, en mi casa o en esa maldita librería llena de moho. Debes socializarte."

"No quiero socializarme."

"¿Por qué?" Indagó mirándome fijamente.

"Porque no quiero ver a nadie."

"¿Por qué?" Volvió a preguntar mientras Britt, Gloria y Rachel iba de una a otra como si se tratase de un maldito partido de tenis.

"Porque no."

Ella frunció el ceño "'Porque no', no es una respuesta"

"Pero es la única que vas a tener." Concluí alzando las cejas con sorna.

Santana me miró fijamente en silencio y luego asintió. "Irás a esa feria."

"No, no iré."

"¡Oh por supuesto que iras!" Exclamó con una malvada sonrisa. "Si no lo haces tengo información muy suculenta que tal vez a alguien pueda interesarle."

Yo abrí la boca por la sorpresa y tragué saliva. "No serías capaz."

"¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos de nuevo con esa sonrisa que yo sabía de sobra que no traía nada bueno.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en mis opciones, intentando no mirar a mi alrededor porque sabía que era por completo el centro de atención.

No quería ir, no me gustaban las festividades del 4 de Julio, no me gustaban las ferias, ni las atracciones, ni el algodón de azúcar. Y tampoco me gustaba tener que encontrarme con toda la ciudad sabiendo que iban a mirarme como la pequeña de los Fabray que se quedó embarazada con dieciséis y dio su niño en adopción.

No, no quería enfrentarme tan pronto con los cuchicheos y las sonrisas de burla. Pero si no lo hacía Santana probablemente le diría a Rachel lo que sentía por ella, y eso era aún peor que cualquier ciudadano de Lima cruel y desconsiderado.

"¿Quinn vendrás con nosotras?"Me preguntó Britt con una dulce sonrisa.

Yo suspiré. "Sí, iré con vosotras."

"¡Estupendo!" Saltó de alegría. "¿Y tú Rachel? ¿Vendrás?"

Rachel me miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió a Brittany. "Claro, ¿por qué no? Será divertido."

"¡Genial! ¡Disfrutemos del 4 de Julio!" Canturreó pegando saltitos hasta llegar a Rachel y echársele encima.

Yo me levanté del sofá y, aprovechando que Gloria había ido a la cocina para prepararnos una de sus maravillosas meriendas y que Rachel estaba demasiado ocupada intentando evitar que Britt le provocara una embolia pulmonar por la falta de aire, me acerqué a Santana.

"Me las pagarás, lo sabes ¿no?" Le dije mirándola fijamente.

"Algún día me lo agradecerás." Sonrió con prepotencia.

"¿El qué se supone que debo agradecerte?" Reí con ironía frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué me obligues a ir a una estúpida feria con estúpidos fuegos artificiales y estúpidos provincianos celebrando un estúpido día que para mí no tiene ningún estúpido sentido?"

"No." Negó con la cabeza. "Algodón de azúcar, atracciones y fuegos artificiales un 4 de Julio. Te acabo de brindar en bandeja el entorno cliché romántico por excelencia. No lo desperdicies." Me dijo tocando mi hombro antes de ir hacia el sofá, dónde Britt acorralaba a Rachel con cosquillas. "¡Venga, Britt! Deja al hobbit, su estruendosa risa me da dolor de cabeza."

Me quedé parada mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo durante varios minutos.

Sería la primera vez que me enfrentaría al mundo real, sería la primera vez que acudiría a las festividades del 4 de Julio desde que era una niña, y realmente sería la primera vez que saldría con Rachel Berry a un lugar que no fuese la piscina de Santana sin tener que cargar con una barriga de diez kilos.

Demasiadas nuevas situaciones, demasiadas para solo una noche de un 4 de Julio.

* * *

><p>"¡San! ¡Corre!" Gritó emocionada Britt tirándole del brazo. "¡Ahí está la tienda de algodón de azúcar!"<p>

"Tranquila Britt." Frunció el ceño. "La jodida tienda no tiene piernas, y dentro de poco yo tampoco." Me susurró girando los ojos antes de seguirla forzando una sonrisa.

No entendía como Britt podía seguir aquel ritmo, no había parado ni un solo minuto desde que pusimos un pie en el puerto, llevábamos dos horas de un lado para otro y ella aún estaba tan fresca como una lechuga. Yo no, yo estaba agotada, casi exhausta, y mareada porque aquella estúpida noria me había revuelto por completo el estómago después de los dos perritos calientes que nos habíamos tomado.

No me gustaban las ferias, las aborrecía, tanta felicidad artificial y tantas luces de colores me daban dolor de cabeza.

Siempre he pensado que la felicidad debería poder guardarse, en pequeños frascos, en unidosis, para luego poder abrirlos y así disfrutar de ella cuando más falta nos hace. Pero el problema era que, realmente, de haber querido embotellar mis momentos pasados felices no habría llenado ni el primer frasco.

Intentaba reponerme, mantenerme a flote, seguir contra corriente; pero hay un tope de momentos malos que una persona puede pasar en su vida sin comenzar a perder la esperanza y yo con solo dieciséis años el frasco de las decepciones lo tenía casi a rebosar.

No era como Britt, no tenía una ilusión desmesurada por todo cuanto me rodeaba. Estaba completamente vacía y echaba de menos a Beth, la echaba de menos cuando hasta hacía dos meses lo único que quería era sacármela de encima. ¿En algún momento estaría contenta con algo?

"Son perfectas juntas." Me dijo Rachel con una sonrisa mirando ensimismada a Britt y Santana.

Yo la miré con los ojos muy abiertos. "Cómo... ¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Llevo semanas con ellas Quinn, y además, tengo ojos, creo que es bastante evidente." Rió. "Santana no suele ser amable con la gente, y fíjate como trata a Britt, es increíble." Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras Britt devoraba su algodón de azúcar y Santana le limpiaba los restos que habían quedado pegados en su largo pelo rubio.

"Sin embargo ella se niega a aceptar que está enamorada." Dije de la nada.

Rachel frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Por miedo, supongo." Me encogí de hombros.

"Es lógico tener miedo, todo el mundo lo tiene. Lo que marca la diferencia es si los afrontas o te dejas vencer por ellos." Reflexionó.

"No todo el mundo es tan valiente como tú." Respondí.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "Yo no soy valiente, no mucho más que los demás, solo creo que la vida es demasiado corta para vivirla asustado."

Me quedé en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, ¿qué podía decirle? Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido una niña asustadiza, miedosa, y cuando crecí me convertí en alguien cobarde, incapaz de afrontar mis sentimientos por miedo a lo que los demás pudiesen decir o pensar.

No, yo no era valiente, y sí, Rachel lo era, de eso no me cabía la menor duda.

"Gracias." Me dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Yo la miré confusa sin entender que me estaba agradeciendo. "Por el peluche, es precioso." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo rasqué mi cuello algo ruborizada. "Solo lo conseguí para fastidiar a Santana."

Era verdad en cierto modo, ella me había retado en ver quien tiraba más patitos de goma con aquella escopeta desviada y yo tenía que defender mi honor. También es cierto que en vez del peluche hubiese podido elegir aquel televisor portátil pero sabía que a Rachel le encantaría, y también sabía que el televisor duraría funcionando el tiempo de llegar a casa, por lo tanto elegí el peluche.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre Beth, tu vuelta a casa... No hemos hablado mucho a solas en estas semanas." Me dijo poniéndose frente a mí para poder observarme más detenidamente.

"No quiero hablar de ello." Respondí escuetamente.

"Ignorar las cosas no hacen que desaparezcan."

"Pero si hace que duela menos."

Rachel se quedó en silencio y de nuevo me miró de esa manera que tan bien conocía, de esa manera en que lo hacía cuando intentaba analizarme y entrar dentro de mi cabeza.

"¿Siempre huyes?" Me preguntó finalmente.

"¿De qué?"

"De tus sentimientos..." Me dijo girando la cabeza a un lado.

"¿Hoy estás filosófica o qué?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Solo quiero conocerte más. Entenderte."

Yo suspiré. "Sí, huyo, la mayor parte del tiempo."

Rachel asintió como si realmente fuese una doctorada en sicología por la universidad de Harvard. "Quizás ese es tu problema."

"Deja de sicoanalizarme. ¿Quién te dice que tenga un problema?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Puedo verlo." Me dijo con seguridad. "Tengo un don para estas cosas."

"Quizás debas cambiar la batería de tu radar de problemas." Respondí con sorna. "No me pasa nada."

Rachel me miró confusa. "Estas muy extraña hoy, las últimas semanas. Estás... no sé... distante. Somos amigas, ¿no?"

"Sí, supongo." Me encogí de hombros evitando su mirada.

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué pones de nuevo tu coraza conmigo?" Dijo cogiendo mi rostro para que la mirase. "Creía que esa etapa ya la habíamos pasado..."

"Pues quizás no ha sido así." Le dije bruscamente apartándola. "Si quisiera tener a mi lado a alguien que me analice tendría una reunión con la señorita Pillsbury, ¿sabes?" Le espeté. Ella agachó su cabeza con tristeza y algo en mí se rompió, simplemente no podía verla triste. "Rachel... no quiero hablarte mal, ¿vale?" Le dije cogiéndole la barbilla para levantar su rostro. "Solo creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de mí."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "¿No quieres que seamos amigas? Sé que puedo ser un poco intensa a veces pero-"

"No, no es eso." Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. "Solo... yo no soy una buena persona." Suspiré. "No sé como lo hago pero al final siempre hago daño a quienes me importan."

Rachel me miró en silencio y me sonrió de medio lado. "No voy a alejarme de ti, Quinn."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté yo esta vez.

"No lo sé." Se encogió de hombros. "Quizás simplemente no puedo hacerlo." Respondió con decisión.

Creo que una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ella, una de las muchas cosas, fue precisamente eso, que jamás dejó que me alejara. No importaba cuantos ladrillos, muros o vallas publicitarias pusiera yo entre nosotras, ella siempre las saltaba, siempre buscó la manera de llegar a mí. Y cuanto más intentaba convencerme de que aquello no podía ser, que era imposible, que era malo y pecaminoso, más formas encontraba ella de mostrarme que no había nada de malo en aquello.

Rachel me hacía sentir fuerte, a veces con sus palabras, otras veces solo con su presencia.

¿Nunca os ha pasado que el mundo parece parar de repente y todo lo que existe es solo la persona que está frente a ti? Todo queda congelado, el tiempo se detiene, los minutos dejan de correr y solo existe ese momento, ese instante. La luna quizás brilla de otra manera, las estrellas son más luminosas que nunca y una musiquilla de fondo que está solo en tu cabeza da banda sonora a ese momento como en una película de cine mudo. Todo está en blanco y negro, menos ella.

Quizás es algo extraño de explicar, pero si lo habéis vivido sabréis perfectamente de que os hablo.

Y también entenderéis lo mucho que jode si este tipo de momentos es interrumpido.

"¡Chicas!" Nos llamó la madre de Santana algo nerviosa.

Rachel y yo la miramos algo sobresaltadas por la brusca salida del mágico momento y dijimos al unísono. "Señora López."

"Gloria, llamadme Gloria." Refunfuñó. "¿Habéis visto a Santana?"

Miré hacia el puesto de algodón de azúcar pero ya no quedaba ni rastro de ellas, se habría escapado a la casa del terror para una sesión de besos de señora. Pero eso Gloria no debía saberlo por lo que simplemente negué con la cabeza.

"¡Esto es horrible!" Exclamó alzando los brazos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté.

"La cantante principal de la orquesta ha cogido la varicela y ahora no tenemos número previo a los fuegos artificiales." Suspiró con frustración. "No sé que voy a hacer. John quiere subirse al escenario y contar su lista de chistes malos sobre futbol. Será un desastre." Se lamentó negando con la cabeza.

Rachel me miró en silencio. "Yo puedo ayudar." Dijo de la nada.

"¿Tú?" Preguntó Gloria sorprendida.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. "Puedo cantar en el número previo."

"¿Cantas?"

"Lo hace, y de maravilla además." Dije con entusiasmo sin poder controlarme. "En serio Gloria, Rachel los deslumbrará a todos."

Gloria se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos mientras Rachel la miraba en silencio expectante por la respuesta, en parte yo también estaba algo ansiosa, sabía que tener una oportunidad de cantar delante de toda Lima era simplemente un sueño para ella.

"Está bien." Asintió finalmente. Ven conmigo."

Pude ver como Rachel contenía su emoción para parecer profesional. "Por supuesto señora-" Gloria la miró fulminantemente y rectificó. "Quiero decir por supuesto Gloria, tengo la canción perfecta."

"Estupendo." Sonrió.

"Sólo tienes que encender la luz, y dejar que brille." Me susurró Rachel al pasar por mi lado.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté confusa.

Pero no obtuve ningún tipo de respuesta, Gloria ya la llevaba directamente hacia el gran escenario.

* * *

><p>El 4 de Julio en Lima es uno de los mayores acontecimientos, tal vez es uno de los pocos días donde toda la ciudad está unida por un mismo fin: los maravillosos y relucientes fuegos artificiales.<p>

Todo el mundo esperaba impaciente la llegada del gran momento, felices por celebrar el día de la independencia con sus seres queridos, expectantes por ser testigos de algo tan hermoso como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales sobre sus cabezas.

Yo sin embargo estaba nerviosa por otra cosa, algo muchísimo más brillante que aquellos fuegos, esperaba con emoción poder disfrutar de la voz de Rachel sobre aquel maravilloso escenario de madera, con el pequeño río de fondo que en otro tiempo fue testigo de grandes conquistas de piratas o aventureros exploradores, o al menos eso siempre me imaginaba cuando me sentaba a pensar en aquel lugar mientras la tarde dejaba paso a la oscura y estrellada noche.

"A continuación la pequeña pero maravillosa Rachel Berry!" Gritó con entusiasmo Gloria anunciando lo que estaba por llegar.

Una estrella más brillante que cualquiera que pudiese mirarme desde el cielo salió sonriente, emocionada y tan segura de sí misma como siempre que sus pies tocaban las tablas de un escenario.

"¿Qué hace el hobbit subida al escenario?" Preguntó Santana saliendo completamente de la nada junto a Britt y un enorme oso de peluche.

Pero yo ya no la escuchaba, no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, solo escuchaba su voz y solo podía tener mis ojos fijos en ella, hipnotizada, maravillada, absolutamente absorta de todo.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag _(¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico)_

drifting through the wind _(Que vuela a la deriva del viento)_

wanting to start again? _(__deseosa de empezar de nuevo?)_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin _(¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una delgada hoja de papel)_

like a house of cards, _(__o como un castillo de naipes)_

one blow from caving in? _(a punto de caer de sólo un soplido?)_

Do you ever feel already buried deep? _(Alguna vez te has sentido enterrada?)_

6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing _(A 6 pies bajo tierra dando gritos pero que al parecer nadie escucha una palabra de lo que dices)_

Do you know that there's still a chance for you _(¿Sabes que todavía tienes una oportunidad?)_

'Cause there's a spark in you _(Porque hay una chispa en tu interior)_

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine _(Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille)_

Just own the night like the 4th of July _(Que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio)_

La orquesta sonaba, el público gritaba, Santana protestaba y yo solo podía fijarme en la maravillosa y brillante sonrisa de aquel ser que definitivamente no era de este planeta. Rachel me miraba, me observaba fijamente y yo sentía que volaba. Todo eso pasó, con solo cuatro estrofas de una canción de Katy Perry.

'Cause baby you're a firework _(Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial)_

Come on, show 'em what you're worth _(Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales)_

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh" _(Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh")_

As you shoot across the sky _(Mientras vas cruzando el cielo.)_

Cantaba mientras animaba alzando sus brazos a un público entregado por completo.

Había nacido para ello, Rachel había nacido para estar sobre un escenario, lo llevaba en la sangre, era algo completamente innato.

Recordé cuando teníamos cinco años y me dijo que la sensación más maravillosa era la que sentía mientras cantaba, y pensé que para mí lo más maravilloso era simplemente escucharla. Sus gestos, sus movimientos, la pasión con la que cantaba cada nota.

Mientras la canción seguía sonando yo movida por una fuerza desconocida me fui haciendo hueco entre la gente, abducida por el sonido de su voz, por la fuerza de esa canción que me llenaba de optimismo. Llegué tras el escenario y la esperé bajo las escaleras, quería ser la primera en recibirla cuando bajase.

La canción terminó, el publicó la vitoreó y Rachel saludó como la gran artista que entonces ya era. Aún no había cumplido los dieciséis y ya había conseguido llenar un escenario con su presencia y su energía.

"¡Has estado increíble, Rach!" Le dije emocionada con una gran sonrisa. "Has estado... dios... ¿los has visto? ¡Estaban asombrados!" Grité entusiasmada.

Ella me sonrió y me miró fijamente agarrando mi mano. "La canción era para ti."

"¿Para mí?" Pregunté confusa y algo nerviosa de repente. "Rachel yo no-" Titubeé

Pero ella me interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios. "Shhh" Susurró dando un paso hacia mí. "¿Me dejas probar algo?"

"¿El qué?" Pregunté casi sin respiración por la falta de espacio entre nosotras.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos y observó mi rostro en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente me dijo "Quiero saber si puedo ver fuegos artificiales."

Luces de colores comenzaron a caer sobre nuestras cabezas, luces relucientes que tomaban forma en el cielo haciendo de él algo brillante y majestuoso. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales parecían lejanos a pesar de que estaban justamente sobre nosotras, el mundo parecía inmóvil aunque seguía girando tal y como siempre, y yo tomé aquel momento y lo guardé en mi pequeño frasco de felicidad concentrada, allí para poder abrirlo siempre que necesitase recordar lo que era la pura y completa bendición de sentirse vivo.

Rachel estaba besándome, sus labios estaban contra los míos.

Y juro que jamás nada se había sentido tan perfecto y maravilloso.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento el retraso, esta vez no fue mi culpa, ayer tuve problemas técnicos con el ordenador que casi hacen que pierda los papeles y comenzara a pegar patadas a todo. No lo hice, pero lo pensé.<strong>

**Deciros que después del siguiente capítulo ya habremos planteado todas las bases, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, y por ello el ritmo de la historia irá un poco más rápido. Sé que esto os pondrá contenta a más de una, supongo que es una buena noticia XDD**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, en el anterior capítulo se me olvido decirlo, soy una maleducada.**

**Mención especial a la preciosa señora **_**LucyCaboosy23**_** gracias a la cual sigo actualizando y no me he quedado calva por tirarme de los pelos por tanto estrés. Y un SÍ rotundo a tu posdata, sin ningún tipo de duda :)**

**El próximo capítulo será el miércoles. La facultad no me deja actualizar con más rapidez, por mucho que a mí me gustaría, por ello posiblemente solo suba un capítulo por semana, al menos hasta que esté más libre y dejen de mandarme jodidos trabajos.**

**Extensa nota de autor, ya sabéis que la síntesis no es lo mío. **

**Much Love! ;)**


	16. Cap 15: Kamikaze

**Capítulo 15**

**Kamikaze**

_"¿A qué tengo tanto miedo? ¿A lo qué siento o a lo que podrías hacerme sentir? ¿Tengo miedo al dolor? ¿A la soledad? ¿A la oscuridad?_

_¿Tengo miedo a perderte y perderme a mí de nuevo por el camino?"_

**7 de Septiembre de 2010**

"¿Falta mucho para llegar al jodido lago?" Me preguntó por enésima vez Santana mientras hacía una gran pompa con su chicle de fresa ácida.

Yo no respondí, estaba cansada de sus quejas y la voz de Britt cantando a Michael Jackson comenzaba a taladrarse en mi cerebro.

No había sido una buena idea ir al jodido lago, lo sabía, un viaje de cuatro horas por carretera con Santana era un completo suplicio. Y Rachel le contaba porqué Brabra era la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos, sin comprender que San pasaba completamente de todo menos de los sinuosos movimientos de Britt bailando _Black or White._

Pero Brittany y Rachel querían hacer algo especial el último día antes de comenzar el instituto y Gloria tuvo la maravillosa idea de que visitásemos el lago Erie. Creo que lo único que quería era perdernos un poco de vista, todo el verano en su casa la debió volver completamente loca. No la culpo, esas tres juntas eran como un arma de destrucción masiva.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada!" Gritó Britt pegando un pequeño saltito que hizo que me moviera de nuevo en mi asiento. Esa sería la última vez que Britt iría sentada tras de mí, su hiperactividad me estaba sacando de mis casillas. "Nunca he ido al lago Erie. ¿Habrá cocodrilos?" Preguntó con preocupación mordiéndose el labio.

"No, Britt. No hay cocodrilos en el lago." Respondí frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y tiburones?"

"No."

"¿Y medusas?"

"No."

"¿Y pirañas?"

"¡No hay ningún jodido animal marítimo peligroso en el lago Erie, Britt!" Grité.

Todo se quedó en completo silencio, solo Michael se escuchaba de fondo. Brittany me miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos enfadada en su asiento .

"Un poco dura, ¿no?" Me recriminó Santana.

"Llevo tres horas conduciendo escuchando tus quejas, soportando las patadas de Brittany en mi asiento y la biografía de Rachel sobre Brabra." Espeté sin quitar la vista de la carretera. "Solo quiero llegar al jodido lago ¡y que me dejéis en paz de una maldita vez!" Grité enfadada.

No sé porqué reaccioné así, simplemente las palabras salieron de mi boca. Supongo que siempre fui un poco bipolar, aquellos ataques de ira contenida eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Ya no había hormonas a las que culpar, por lo tanto creo que simplemente estaba completamente chiflada.

"Estás muy rara desde el día de la feria, Fabray." Dijo Santana, para después seguir compitiendo consigo misma y así ver cuál era la pompa de chicle más grande que podía hacer sin que se le estallase en la cara.

Yo me moví incómoda en mi asiento y por el retrovisor miré a Rachel, ella tenía la vista fija en la ventanilla sumida por completo en sus pensamientos.

Suspiré.

La noche del 4 de Julio... aún podía ver aquellos maravillosos fuegos artificiales.

Hay recuerdos que siguen pareciendo vividos a pesar del paso del tiempo, por mucho que los días corran en el calendario ese recuerdo navega en tu mente y puedes sentirlo como si realmente estuviese sucediendo de nuevo.

Una y otra vez.

Solo con cerrar los ojos, a veces sin cerrarlos si quiera, podía sentir como los labios de Rachel estaban contra los míos; rozándome de forma dulce, tierna, como si realmente tuviese miedo de hacerme daño o de romperme. Fue un beso delicado, tímido, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de fuerza y valor.

Ella había sido capaz de dar el paso que yo llevaba años evitando, ella corrió el riesgo sin pensarlo.

Se tiró al vacio, arriesgó, como la mujer valiente y decidida que siempre fue.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos meses, podía sentir aún como sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas lentamente, podía escuchar su respiración agitada, podía saborear su brillo labial de frambuesa.

Incluso hoy puedo recordar nítidamente aquel primer beso. Es un recuerdo taladrado en mi mente, algo a lo que suelo aferrarme cuando quiero sentirme viva de nuevo.

Fue un momento mágico, algo sacado de cualquier película de esas que yo tanto aborrecía. Sentí las mariposas y todas esas sensaciones clichés de las que hablan los más románticos, sentí como flotaba y mis pies estaban a millones de kilómetros de aquel puerto, navegando en una nebulosa llena de Rachel Berry y brillo de frambuesa.

Y solo fueron varios segundos.

Varios segundos que ojalá hubiesen sido eternos.

_"Eres... simplemente eres perfecta."_ Suspiró Rachel sobre mis labios, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos que brillaban más que cualquier fuego artificial. _"Finn tenía razón."_

_"¿Qué?"_ Pregunté extrañada casi sin aliento.

_"Nada, cosas mías."_ Dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

De nuevo se acercó a mis labios, si es que dos milímetros cuentan como distancia, buscando un segundo contacto.

Pero la realidad llegó de repente, el hechizo se rompió, los fuegos artificiales terminaron y yo recordé dónde estaba, en un puerto lleno de gente que podían vernos y juzgarnos.

Y el miedo se apoderó de mí, como siempre.

_"Rachel. Para."_ Susurré.

Ella me miró confusa. _"¿Por qué?"_

_"Solo para."_ La aparté con delicadeza.

Rachel se quedó en silencio mirándome fijamente con la duda bien visible en su rostro. _"No te gustó..."_ Me dijo agachando la cabeza.

Yo negué rápidamente. _"No es eso, créeme."_

Ella frunció aún más el ceño. _"¿Entonces?"_ Me preguntó mirándome sin entender nada.

Suspiré, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Y la aparté un poco más de mí hasta tener una distancia considerable que me permitiese actuar con entereza, estar solo a pocos centímetros de su precioso cuerpo no me dejaba actuar con mucha claridad.

_"Creo que es mejor que busquemos a Britt y San."_ Dije finalmente echando a andar.

No pude ver su rostro, pero apostaría lo que sea a que me miró confusa, atónita, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

No la culpo; nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, el beso más perfecto que quizás dos personas se habían dado en toda la historia universal de los besos habidos y por haber, y yo simplemente salí corriendo, no literalmente, pero para el caso da lo mismo.

¿Cuántas veces más la apartaría de mi lado? ¿Cuántas veces más ella se acercaría de nuevo a mí?

* * *

><p>La última hora del viaje prosiguió en silencio, solo la música amenizaba el camino y el sonido de las pompas de chicle que San seguía haciendo.<p>

Llegamos finalmente al lago, un precioso paisaje nos saludó expectante por nuestra llegada y el aire fresco calmó un poco mi estado de ánimo huraño y tosco, aunque no del todo.

Britt salió corriendo del coche gobernada completamente por la emoción.

"¡Corre san!" Gritó. "¡Te reto a una carrera!"

"Sabes que no puedes competir conmigo nena." Se pavoneó Santana saliendo del coche.

"A la de tres." Anunció hiperactiva Britt. "Una... ¡TRES!" Gritó echando a correr.

"¡Eso es trampa!" Pude escuchar decir a Santana mientras salió tras ella.

Eran como niñas, no tenían remedio.

Salí del coche y fui hacia el maletero para coger la cesta de la comida que cuidadosamente Gloria nos había preparado y las dos mantas que Britt había traído de su casa, más nuestros macutos. En vez de un solo día parecía que íbamos a pasar en aquel maldito lago una semana entera.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" Me preguntó Rachel al ver como peleaba con los bártulos mientras intentaba cerrar el maletero.

"Sí, por favor." Dije casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo.

Ella sonrió y cogió la cesta de mis manos rozando mi piel sin querer queriendo, dejándome completamente petrificada.

No dije nada, simplemente eché a andar en dirección a dónde Britt y Santana estaban, ambas jugando como las dos adolescentes que eran, disfrutando del último día antes de la escuela y queriéndose sin miedo a lo que los demás pudiesen pensar; aunque solo Rachel y yo fuésemos testigos de excepción de su envidiable relación. Santana podía tener tanto miedo como yo sí, pero al menos ella si era capaz de subir un escalón que para mí estaba demasiado alto.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

El terror que me sacudía mis propios sentimientos me impedía disfrutar de lo que podía tener, y siempre que pensaba en dar un paso al frente y afrontar lo que había pasado aquella noche en el puerto me quedaba completamente en blanco, inmóvil, sin palabras.

El miedo... tal vez mi mejor amigo durante aquellos años.

"¿Podéis ayudar un poco?" Les grité malhumorada.

Pero no me escucharon, nunca lo hacían.

Yo gruñí y estiré las dos mantas en la arena, algo más gruesa que la de la playa pero igualmente cómoda.

Me senté y saqué de mi bolsa el protector solar, lo que menos quería era quemarme el día antes de comenzar la escuela. Iba a recuperar mi puesto en el equipo, volvería a ser la que era antes de que toda mi vida se viniese abajo de un día para otro, recuperaría todo lo que perdí, _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Rachel se sentó a mi lado colocando la cesta en el suelo y miró con una sonrisa a Britt y Santana, que ahora estaban retozando sobre la arena sin ningún tipo de miramiento sobre si alguien podía verlas o no. Al fin y al cabo estábamos a cientos de kilómetros de Lima, eran completamente libres de las miradas y los cuchicheos.

Las envidiaba, realmente las envidiaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Pude percatarme de inmediato del silencio incómodo que se cernía sobre nosotras, ese silencio que nada tenía que ver con aquellos que teníamos en las gradas; un silencio lleno de cosas que debían decirse, gritarse quizás, pero que yo era demasiado cobarde para si quiera susurrarlas. Era extraño aquel tipo de silencio, y sin duda me gustaba muchísimo más el otro.

Había sido un buen verano, quizás el mejor de mi vida. Habíamos pasado días maravillosos al borde de la piscina de Santana, tardes increíbles tomando refrescantes helados y divirtiéndonos en la sala de juegos del centro comercial, noches magnificas en el porche de Santana con un refresco mientras nos atiborrábamos a patatas fritas.

Sí, sin duda fue un verano digno de recordar, pero había como una pequeña nebulosa sobre aquella felicidad, algo que me decía que en algún momento Rachel perdería la paciencia y no podría seguir conteniendo todo lo que tenía que decirme, me pediría explicaciones que yo no sabía como enfrentar.

Y el momento tan temido llegó antes de lo que yo hubiese querido.

Tal vez si por mí hubiese sido aún seguiríamos guardando silencio en aquellas gradas.

"¿No crees que tenemos una conversación pendiente?" Me dijo Rachel girando su vista hacía mí.

"¿Cual?" Me hice la despistada mientras terminaba de untarme la crema solar en mi rostro.

Rachel frunció el ceño. "No te hagas la tonta Quinn, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando."

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, había estado esperando ese momento desde hacía dos meses y ahora ahí estaba, ella quería hablar sobre ello y yo finalmente debía brindarle la respuesta que realmente se merecía.

Pero, quizás, yo no la tenía.

"Rachel..." Suspiré dejando el bote de crema en mi bolsa. "Hemos pasado un verano genial, el mejor de toda mi vida. Simplemente no lo estropeemos."

"¿Estropearlo?" Alzó las cejas ofendida. "¿Para ti aquel beso fue estropearlo?"

"No he querido decir eso." Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces?"

"Solo creo que lo mejor es... es que lo dejemos pasar, tomarlo como una anécdota." Titubeé acariciando mi cuello.

"¿Una anécdota?" Me preguntó algo furiosa. "Nos dimos el beso más maravilloso de toda mi vida, ¿y tú quieres que lo tome como una anécdota? ¿Qué tipo de anécdota, Quinn? ¿Una divertida que contar en la universidad sobre como una vez besé tras un escenario a la antigua capitana de las animadoras? ¿Eso quieres?" Me recriminó alzando los brazos.

"Rach no quise decir eso, yo-"

"No." Me interrumpió. "Llevo dos meses sin decir ni una sola palabra sobre esto. No he dicho nada porque suponía que necesitabas pensar y recapacitar." Me dijo mirando al horizonte para luego volver a clavar sus ojos fijos en mí. "Te he respetado, te he dado tu espacio, he sido comprensiva, pero no voy a dejarlo pasar, no por más tiempo. Vamos a hablar sobre ese beso, te guste o no." Concluyó tajante cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiré. No tenía salida, estaba contra la espada y la pared. "¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"¿Te gustó?" Me preguntó de manera directa, tajante, como ella siempre fue. Sin rodeos. "Se sincera, no me mientas ni pongas mil muros entre nosotras."

"No lo sé Rachel." Titubeé esquivando su mirada.

Ella cogió mi rostro y clavó sus ojos en los míos. "Es una respuesta fácil con dos opciones: sí o no." Respondió con firmeza. "Adelante."

"Sí, me gustó." Respondí casi sin respiración, ¿cómo respirar cuando sus manos estaban de nuevo en mi rostro y podía oler su champú desde allí?

Rachel sonrió, aunque aquella respuesta no fue suficiente para ella. "¿Qué sentiste?"

"Me sentí más feliz de lo que jamás había estado en toda mi vida." Reconocí sin pensarlo, ¿cómo pensar cuándo tenía su mirada clavada en la mía de esa forma que tan expuesta me hacía sentir?

Ella guardo silencio y se acercó lentamente hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen cerca, demasiado cerca, a menos centímetros de lo que yo podía permitirme si quería seguir manteniendo el control. "Quinn..." Susurró acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad.

"No." Negué poniéndome en pie. "No te acerques a mí."

"Pero-"

"No." Le interrumpí. "No volverá a pasar."

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó confusa poniéndose también en pie. "¿No sientes nada por mí? ¿Es eso? ¿Fue un buen beso pero no puedes verme como algo más?"

"No, no es eso." Negué con la cabeza agachando la mirada.

Rachel frunció el ceño intentando entender. "Entonces... ¿sientes algo por mí?"

"¡Sí! Siento algo por ti, ¿vale?" Grité con frustración. "No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que nos conocimos, no he dejado de pensar en ese maldito beso en todo el verano. ¿Contenta?" Le espeté alzando las cejas, casi sin aliento, algo liberada a decir verdad porque por fin había expresado todo eso que llevaba guardando para mí durante años.

Pero al parecer esa repuesta tampoco fue suficiente para ella.

"No, decepcionada." Me dijo mirándome con tristeza.

Yo fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque si al menos no sintieses nada por mí entendería porqué quieres alejarme, pero si te gusto y aún así sigues queriendo mantenerme fuera de tu lado eso solo significa una cosa." Me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿El qué? Si se puede saber..."

"Que eres una cobarde." Escupió mirándome fulminantemente antes de salir corriendo, hacia dios sabe dónde, quizás hacia un lugar dónde idiotas como yo no le hicieran sufrir con sus dudas, idas y venidas.

Sé que debí salir corriendo tras ella, sé que debí salir a buscarla y decirle que me había comportado como una idiota, sé que habría tenido que contarle que solo tenía miedo. Pero ese era el problema, tenía miedo, y el miedo me petrificaba y petrificada definitivamente no podía salir corriendo detrás de nadie.

Ni siquiera detrás de ella.

Suspiré y le di una patada a una piedra que fue blanco de mi rabia contenida.

Quizás aquella vez sería la definitiva, quizás esa había sido la última gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Rachel, quizás ella ya no volvería nunca más a buscarme.

Eso era lo que quería, ¿no? Llevaba años intentando alejarla de mí, había luchado con uñas y dientes para que me odiase, le había hablado mal, le había tirado granizados, la había humillado y ridiculizado solo con el fin de que no quisiera saber nada de mí. Por fin tenía lo que deseaba, Rachel finalmente se había rendido y yo podría mantenerme segura en mi burbuja llena de odios y miedos.

Sin embargo no me sentí liberada, no me sentí más relajada, solo me sentí vacía.

¿Cómo podía sentirme como si algo había terminado cuando ni siquiera había llegado a suceder?

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me preguntó Santana extrañada acercándose hacia mí. "¿Por qué RuPaul ha salido corriendo cómo si hubiese una firma de discos de Celine Dion?"

"No quiero hablar ahora, Santana." Le dije con frialdad echando a andar hacia no sé muy bien dónde; simplemente quería alejarme de allí, correr bien lejos, dónde nadie pudiese alcanzarme.

Pero San nunca fue de las que se rinden fácilmente. "No voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún lado en este estado."

"Solo quiero estar sola." Le dije sin dejar de andar.

"Quinn." Me dijo agarrando mi brazo.

"¡Déjame!" Le grité apartándola bruscamente. "¿Qué parte de 'quiero estar sola' no has entendido?"

"¿Y tú que parte de 'No voy a dejarte sola porque eres mi mejor amiga' no entendiste?" Gritó mirándome fijamente.

Yo guardé silencio y me crucé de brazos, mirando al suelo con la mente completamente en blanco, intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos que solo sabían decirme que debía buscar a Rachel y decirle que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de ella.

"¿Finalmente hablasteis del beso?" Me preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Yo la miré sorprendida y ella sonrió de medio lado. "Os vimos, fuimos a buscaros y os vimos. Fue asqueroso por cierto." Refunfuñó negando con la cabeza. "Deberíais de haber puesto un cartel de 'No apto para estómagos sensibles' o algo."

Yo solté una pequeña risa, sabía que ella simplemente estaba buscando eso, liberar la tensión.

"¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?" Pregunté.

"Quería que me lo contaras cuando estuvieses preparada." Se encogió de hombros. "Te conozco Quinn, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Puede que la mayor parte del tiempo solo sepa joderte pero sé cuándo necesitas tu espacio y cuando debo callarme y esperar a que vengas y me cuentes." Reconoció con sinceridad.

Yo suspiré y miré hacia el lago, hundiendo mis pies en aquella fría arena que cada vez parecía más brusca y menos agradable al tacto.

"Solo me gustaría no sentir tanto miedo, ¿sabes?" Dije en voz alta finalmente. "Solo me gustaría decirle lo que siento y poder estar con ella, sin temor, sin que me importase todo lo que esto puede suponer en mi vida." Reflexioné.

"¿Y qué puede suponer?" Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

"¿Estás de broma?" Reí con ironía. "La ex capitana de las animadoras Quinn Fabray vuelve a la escuela y con Rachel Berry bajo el brazo." Dije negando con la cabeza. "Sería todo un escándalo, solo quiero recuperar mi vida San. Esa no es la mejor carta de presentación, ¿no crees?"

Ella asintió en la comprensión. "Bueno, ¿y qué te hace pensar que Rachel querría anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos?" Me preguntó. "Quizás ella tampoco quiera hacerlo público, quizás lo único que quiere es una oportunidad."

"No es tan fácil." Suspiré cogiendo una piedra y tirándola hacia el lago.

"Lo sé, créeme." Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Sé que no es fácil, pero nada en esta vida lo es. A veces para ser felices debemos correr riesgos." Reflexionó mirando al horizonte.

Yo giré la cabeza y la miré con una sonrisa. "¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan filosófica?"

"No lo sé, supongo que paso demasiado tiempo contigo señorita enamorada." Se burló golpeando mi hombro.

"¡No estoy enamorada!" Mentí.

"Ya, ni yo tampoco." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos, tirando piedras a aquel lago brillante y reluciente. Las ondas que el efecto de las piedras chocando con el agua provocaban me hicieron recordar a Pocahontas y la canción de la abuela sauce, _Abre el corazón_.

Sí, había pasado demasiado tiempo viendo películas de Disney aquel verano.

"Somos un desastre, ¿lo sabías?" Le dije a San negando con la cabeza.

"Lo sé." Asintió. "Pero al menos hemos encontrado a dos personas capaces de ver más allá de todo ese desastre." Dijo mirándome con una débil sonrisa. "No todo el mundo tiene eso, somos afortunadas."

Yo sonreí, sin duda Santana era la mejor amiga que una chica de dieciséis años estúpidamente enamorada pudiese desear.

"¿Me das un abrazo?" Le pregunté.

"De acuerdo." Accedió, no sin antes levantar su dedo y hacerme una advertencia. "Pero si algún día hablas sobre este momento, o sobre esta conversación que acabamos de mantener, juro que te pateo el culo."

Solté una carcajada y asentí. "Trato hecho."

"Ven aquí, puta." Me dijo cogiendo mis brazos y apretándome en un fuerte abrazo; lleno de entendimiento, lleno de comprensión, lleno de amistad.

Santana podía ser una loca desquiciada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sin duda a la hora de la verdad siempre tuvo el consejo adecuado en el momento justo.

* * *

><p>El día en el lago pasó más rápido de lo esperado. Rachel volvió al rato con Britt y en sus ojos pude ver que había llorado; por mi culpa, por mis miedos, por mi incapacidad para afrontar aquella situación, y eso me hizo sentir aún peor de lo que ya me sentía por mí misma.<p>

Sin embargo intenté disfrutar de mi último día de libertad antes del nuevo curso, a pesar de que el hecho de que Rachel no me dirigiese la palabra en todo el día me dolía más de lo que pensaba. Me había acostumbrado a tenerla, al menos como amiga. Me había hecho a nuestras sonrisas cómplices cuando Britt decía alguna de sus majaderías o a nuestras risas silenciosas cuando Santana se comportaba como una idiota enamorada; dar cien pasos atrás y sentirla tan lejos como en un principio sin duda me jodía en demasía.

Pero era buena fingiendo, era buena mintiendo, había fingido ser alguien que no era la mayor parte de la secundaria, ¿por qué no otro día más?

Ella también era buena actriz, al fin y al cabo sería una estrella de Broadway, por lo tanto se mostró feliz y contenta charlando animadamente con Britt o discutiendo como siempre con Santana. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y yo como la jodida cobarde que era simplemente agachaba la cabeza.

Y así, después de una comida sentadas a un abrasador sol, baños en un lago tal vez demasiado frío para mi gusto y juegos de cartas que siempre terminaron con una victoriosa Santana, volvimos a casa.

A la vuelta pude notar como algo se había roto, el pacto silencioso de amistad que tapaba aquel beso se había desintegrado, las consecuencias de aquella conversación destrozó aquel equilibrio al que tanto tiempo nos había costado llegar.

Toda decisión tiene un efecto, todo momento tiene una consecuencia. El silencio incómodo que nos golpeó cuando finalmente dejamos a Britt y San en sus respectivas casas y yo llevaba de vuelta a Rachel en mi coche fue un claro ejemplo de ello.

No me miró, no dijo nada, solo fijó su vista en la ventana y de vez en cuando suspiró, supongo que porque al igual que yo la frustración de aquella situación podía más que ella.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la hermosa casa de los Berry ella cogió su bolsa dispuesta a marcharse sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin embargo yo la tomé por el brazo.

"No te vayas así, Rachel." Le rogué mirándola con tristeza.

Pero ella abrió la puerta igualmente. "Eres tú quién me ha alejado, Quinn. Una vez más. " Espetó saliendo del coche.

Movida por una fuerza desconocida salí corriendo y llegué hasta ella casi en dos zancadas. "No quiero que empecemos nuestro tercer año peleadas." Le dije colocándome frente a ella como obstáculo para su avance.

"Eso tiene fácil solución." Dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra y mirándome con decisión. "Dame una oportunidad."

"Rachel... No es tan sencillo." Titubeé.

"Bien." Sentenció. "Entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar." Dijo andando de nuevo hasta su puerta.

Yo la cogí del brazo de nuevo. "Es difícil para mí, ¿sabes?" Le susurré. "He pasado el peor año de mi vida, he perdido todo cuanto tenía. No quiero volver a sentirme vacía, no quiero volver a sufrir." Negué con la cabeza sin soltar su brazo. Tenía miedo de que se marchase, y no solo en el sentido literal de la frase.

Rachel se giró y me miro torciendo la cabeza hacía un lado mientras cogía mi mano con fuerza y se acercaba un poco más a mí. "Yo no te haré sufrir, Quinn."

"¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunté con frustración. "¿Tienes una bola de cristal para ver el futuro?"

"No, pero lo sé." Asintió con firmeza.

"Tengo miedo, ¿vale?" Reconocí finalmente soltando su mano. "Tengo miedo, estoy aterrada, ¡jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan vulnerable!" Alcé los brazos. "No tengo ni idea de estas cosas, no soy buena con los sentimientos, no soy buena para ti. Estoy rota, ¿entiendes?" Grité. "Y no quiero hacerte daño, ni quiero hacerme daño a mí misma por el camino."

Ella alzó las cejas. "¿Crees que no tengo miedo? ¿Crees que no estoy asustada? ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!" Reconoció mirándome fijamente. "Pero quiero intentarlo, quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz." Me dijo cogiendo de nuevo mis manos entre las suyas. "Quiero recomponerte, Quinn."

Y yo, de nuevo, la alejé de mí, y esta vez tampoco os hablo solo en el sentido literal de la frase.

"Lo mejor es que sigamos siendo amigas, como hasta ahora." Concluí intentando parecer firme.

Rachel negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, no quiero ser tu amiga. Lo he sido durante todo este tiempo y fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida." Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, esperando una respuesta que definitivamente nunca llegaría.

Ella suspiró desesperada. "Me gustas Quinn, y yo te gusto. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Alzó los brazos con desesperación. "¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidarte? ¿Por qué no me dejas quererte maldita sea?" Gritó con frustración.

Yo no tenía la respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas, por ello, y quizás también porque no podía seguir conteniéndome ni un solo segundo más, la agarré del brazo y la besé.

Así, sin más.

La besé.

Uní mis labios con los suyos buscando quizás respuestas que yo no tenía, queriendo ver de nuevo aquellos fuegos artificiales, deseando experimentar otra vez aquella fuerza imparable que había sentido dos meses antes. Pero esta vez el beso no era dulce, no era delicado, era un beso lleno de pasión y energía, una energía nunca liberada que finalmente estaba saliendo a flote.

Y, cuando escuché un gemido entrecortado saliendo de su garganta y pudo notar como sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a mi cuello, me sentí más viva de lo que jamás me había sentido nunca; y fuerte, sobretodo me sentí fuerte.

Me sentí capaz de todo, me sentí la mujer más poderosa del planeta, sentí como si ella en sus labios tuviese una pócima secreta capaz de brindarme la energía suficiente como para defender el mundo de la tercera guerra mundial de haber sido necesario. Me sentí valiente, por primera vez en toda mi vida.

Rachel se apartó de mí cuando el aire se hizo inevitablemente necesario. El oxigeno en mis pulmones entró con fuerza, me hubiese gustado tener branquias pero desgraciadamente no era la mujer pez.

No dije nada, a pesar de que veía en sus ojos que necesitaba una respuesta. Iba a hablar, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo le silencié poniendo mis dedos en sus labios.

"No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? No rompas la magia." Le susurré casi sin aliento.

Y así, tal y como me bajé del coche, me volví a subir y arranqué el motor saliendo hacia mi casa, dejando a una Rachel absolutamente confusa y casi seguro terriblemente enfadada tras de mí.

Pero lo había hecho, había subido aquel escalón, había tenido la valentía de hacer lo que había querido hacer desde que tenía cinco años.

Por fin, por fin me había atrevido a lanzarme a los labios de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Con Creedence Clearwater Revival sonando a toda voz en mis altavoces, sintiéndo el frescor de la noche contra mi rostro, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mis labios desde que hacía diez minutos había dejado a Rachel en su puerta, llegué a casa; feliz, entusiasmada, emocionada, radiante.<p>

Sí, tal vez había sido un pequeño paso para la humanidad, pero sin duda fue un gran paso para Quinn Fabray.

Doce minutos.

Eso duró mi felicidad. El tiempo que pasó entre dejar a Rachel y abrir la puerta de mi casa.

Doce minutos.

Solo eso.

Dicen que la felicidad es efímera, pero creo que estoy en El libro Guinness de los record con 'Momento feliz más fugaz de todos los tiempos'.

Nada más entrar unos ojos demasiado familiares se encontraron con los míos, una mirada gélida y llena de prepotencia me taladró solo con poner un pie en la entrada; y yo sentí como toda esa felicidad y esa fuerza que el beso me había brindado desapareció de repente, sin más, se esfumó, como mi sonrisa.

No dije nada, tampoco sabía que decir, simplemente miré a mi madre y salí dando un fuerte portazo.

No podía estar pasando, no podía haber vuelto, no ahora, no cuando las cosas por fin marchaban por el buen camino, no cuando mi madre y yo empezábamos a tener una relación cordial más allá del "¿Quieres tostadas?" o "Ponte el vestido blanco para la iglesia."

Doce minutos.

Solo eso duró mi valentía.

Otra vez, ante los problemas, salí corriendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando me monté en el coche no sabía hacia dónde ir, conduje sin rumbo durante media hora, y sin pensarlo aparecí en su puerta, como si mi subconsciente supiese que solo ella podía darme la paz y la fuerza que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.<p>

Llamé al timbre.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Hasta que por fin abrió.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Le dije casi en un susurro.

Ella asintió abriéndome la puerta y se fue dejándome sola en el rellano.

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación para lo que has hecho antes." Me dijo alterada. "No puedes convertir en costumbre besarme un día y al día siguiente pasar de mí, eso no es justo. Sé que estás confusa, sé que esto no es fácil, pero no puedes besarme de esa manera y dejarme así, eso es-" Pero cuando se giró para mirarme y seguir su diatriba dejó de hablar de inmediato. "¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Él ha vuelto."

"¿Quién ha vuelto?" Preguntó confusa.

Guardé silencio durante unos segundos agachando la cabeza y apreté los puños intentando contener las lágrimas. "Mi padre... Él... él ha vuelto a casa." Y dicho esto, tal vez porque al decirlo en voz alto todo pasó a ser real de inmediato, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones. Por fin, después de meses sin hacer acto de presencia.

Rachel me miró y suavizó el rostro. "Ven aquí." Me dijo andando hacia mí y apretándome en un fuerte abrazo.

Yo me agarré con fuerza a ella, aferrándome a su espalda como si fuera un salvavidas, intentando contener unas lágrimas que una vez liberadas no tenían intención de parar. Habían estado ahí demasiado tiempo, esperando espectantes el momento oportuno; y yo tenía miedo, estaba asustada, estaba completamente aterrada.

"No quiero estar de nuevo bajo el mismo techo que él, Rach." Me lamenté respirando con dificultad. "Es destructivo, es miserable y saca lo peor de mí." Dije negando con la cabeza. "No puedo... No quiero..."

"Shh." Me susurró Rachel intentando tranquilizarme mientras acariciaba mi espalda con delicadeza. "Cálmate"

"¿Por qué ha tenido que volver?" Dije en un llanto descontrolado.

"No lo sé." Suspiró, sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda. "No lo sé."

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" Pregunté apartándome de ella. "Él hará mi vida un infierno, lo sé."

"Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntas." Me dijo agarrando mis manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, intentando traspasarme esa fuerza y esa entereza que había hecho que me enamorase de ella de una manera de la que ni siquiera yo por entonces era consciente. "Estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien."

Yo asentí entre lágrimas y ella se acercó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, secando mi rostro con una caricia dulce y delicada.

¿Cuántas veces Rachel me había consolado? ¿Cuántas veces me había visto llorar? ¿Cuántas veces ella había sido mi ancla hacia la realidad?

Hay personas que aparecen en tu vida por un motivo concreto, personas que llegan moviéndolo todo y haciéndote ver que la vida no es el esquema perfecto que tú tenías pensado. Personas que llegan un día iluminando cada momento sin excepción, demostrándote que por mucho que les alejes seguirán ahí; a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de tus acciones, a pesar de que les diste motivos suficientes para que saliesen corriendo cansados de tus 'no', 'no de momento' o 'no en absoluto'. Personas que llenan lo que antes estaba completamente vacío, personas que saben compartir silencios y leer entre unas líneas difusas y desdibujadas incluso para ti.

¿Tenéis en vuestra vida a una de esas personas? ¿Sois uno de los afortunados?

Si es así, os lo aconsejo, nunca la dejéis marchar.

"Rachel." Susurré absorbiendo mis lágrimas.

"¿Si?"

"Bésame." Le rogué sin poder quitar mis ojos de los suyos. "Por favor."

Ella hizo desaparecer los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre nosotras y unió sus labios con los míos, aferrando sus manos a mi cintura con decisión, acariciando dulcemente con su lengua mi labio inferior haciéndome sentir de nuevo aquella fuerza indescriptible.

Necesitaba eso, necesitaba esa inyección de energía desbordante, necesitaba ese valor que solo sus labios podían otorgarme, necesitaba ese amor que solo Rachel sabía darme.

Mi vida era un completo caos, todo a mi alrededor comenzaba de nuevo a desmoronarse con la aparición de aquel ser destructivo que sin duda haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por dejarme claro que era una persona despreciable que le había hecho sentir decepcionado y avergonzado. Yo era un desastre, estaba completamente rota, sin nada, casi sin vida.

Pero ella estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí, y en aquel momento decidí que no quería seguir alejándola, no por más tiempo.

Rachel tenía la fórmula secreta contra mi desesperación, y yo sin duda quería tenerla a mi lado para poder salir a flote.

Porque era la luz que podía iluminarme en aquel oscuro túnel, porque era la personas más maravillosa que había conocido en mi corta pero intensa vida, porque si el mundo hubiese acabado en ese preciso instante habría sido una muerte dulce solo por morir con los labios de Rachel Berry contra los míos.

Quizás era una locura, sí. Pero por primera vez en mi vida decidí ser un poco kamikaze y, simplemente, dejarme llevar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien! Por fin juntas! Yuju! WOW! <strong>**Ya, se me pasó.**

**En el próximo capítulo iremos al presente, o futuro como más os guste llamarlo. Así veremos como van las cosas por ahí, ¿habrá muerto Rachel de un paro cardíaco por los preparativos de la boda o simplemente habrá sido aplastada por su querida pizarra? Yo no diré nada, hagan sus propias cábalas jajajaja**

**El próximo capítulo será el lunes, Lunes de feria para mí :D:D:D**

**Muchas gracias por comentar, un placer leeros, como siempre.**


	17. Cap 16: Pequeñas grandes cosas

**Capítulo 16**

**Pequeñas grandes cosas**

_"Deberías haber llegado con una advertencia:_

_'No me mires, no me observes, no hables conmigo; si lo haces, terminarás locamente enamorada de mí.'_

_Lamentablemente no fue así."_

**Miércoles, 15 de Septiembre de 2022**

Siempre me gustó observar; guardar silencio, respirar profundamente y disfrutar de los pequeños detalles.

Hay paisajes que no se pueden contemplar en todo su esplendor a simple vista, tienes que profundizar, tienes que indagar y sumergirte en ellos para descubrir una a una sus partes y así poder verlos en su totalidad. Esos son los paisajes que más me gustan, los cuadros que más me trasmiten, los libros que siempre me entusiasmó mucho más leer, aquellos en los que debo esforzarme si quiero entenderlo y disfrutarlos por completo.

Con Rachel me pasa lo mismo, con ella una vista general nunca fue suficiente para admirar por completo su belleza; con ella tienes que profundizar, ver más allá de toda esa seguridad y ese gran ego que a veces incluso puede llegar a desesperarte. Y yo siempre, más que nada, amé observarla en silencio.

Está hablando por teléfono, intentando convencer a las orquestas que de nuevo dejamos plantadas una segunda vez.

Anda nerviosa por la cocina con el pelo recogido gracias a un lápiz, parece una alta ejecutiva tratando con un cliente importante. Sé de lo que hablo, en San Francisco yo soy una de ellas, aunque aquello ahora parezca algo lejano y carente de sentido.

Cada vez que una de las orquestas le niega una tercera cita borra su nombre en la pizarra y suspira levemente mientras marca el siguiente número en la lista.

Está perdiendo la paciencia, lo sé, la conozco a la perfección; puedo verlo en la forma en que juega con su pelo mientras habla o en como se balancea levemente de izquierda a derecha. Ese era su pequeño método para tranquilizarse antes de los exámenes, adoraba su nerviosismo los cinco minutos antes de entrar en clase. Y también podría decir, por la manera en que acaba de fruncir el ceño, con esa pequeña arruguita que se le forma en la frente, que la última orquesta de la lista tampoco accedió a una tercera cita.

No, no accedió, acaba de borrar su nombre en la pizarra.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Exclama con frustración. "Ninguna maldita orquesta quiere darnos otra oportunidad. Es un trabajo, son orquestas de una condenada ciudad sin futuro, y yo soy una reconocida actriz de Broadway. ¡Deberían besar el suelo por dónde piso!" Maldice tirando el borrador al suelo.

Puedo escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de Santana, quien está haciendo cosquillas a Britt mientras esta tiene apoyada con cansancio la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Rachel la mira de forma fulminante. "¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, Santana?" Pregunta alzando las cejas. "Es de la orquesta de _tu_ boda de lo que estamos hablando, por si no lo recuerdas..."

Santana asiente. "Sí, quizás lo olvidé. Porque parece que es _tu_ boda, y no la _mía_." Le espeta cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya te dije esta mañana que si no estás de acuerdo con la manera en la que _yo _estoy llevando la organización de _tu_ boda puedes hacerlo _tú_ misma. ¿Okay?" Responde desafiante.

Sé que San va a responder, también la conozco a la perfección, y sé que Rachel no se quedará callada, y también sé que podemos llevarnos horas y horas hablando sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez porque ninguna de ellas cederá. Son así, siempre fueron así, y supongo que siempre lo serán.

Por suerte, como un ángel salvador, Kurt entró en la cocina evitando así el ataque de hienas que estaba por producirse en breves segundos.

"Soy el mejor amigo que jamás podrás tener." Le dice con una sonrisa a Rachel de oreja a oreja guardando su móvil último modelo en su chaqueta italiana.

Esta aparta su mirada fulminante de Santana y lo observa frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Hace tiempo estuve saliendo con un chico de Kansas, un pueblerino sin futuro; pero era simpático, tenía un buen polvo y una gran-"

"¡Kurt!" Le interrumpe Rachel golpeándole en el hombro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta tocándose el brazo dolorido. "Iba a decir que tenía una gran batería, mal pensada." Dice guiñando un ojo a Santana, que no puede evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

Yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, el Kurt que yo conocía en la secundaria no era tan abierto con respecto a estos temas, siempre le entraba la risa floja cuando decía la palabra 'pene'. Y sin embargo ahí está, bromeando tranquilamente con Santana sobre sus relaciones sexuales esporádicas. Al parecer diez años dan para mucho, sin duda.

"La cuestión es que este chico ahora toca en una orquesta de esas que recorren el estado de feria en feria, y casualmente esta noche está aquí, ¡en Lima!" Anuncia elevando los brazos triunfante.

"Y eso me importa por..."

Kurt se acerca hacia ella y la agarra por la cintura. "Y eso te importa porque me acaba de decir que sería un gran honor hacer un favor a Rachel Berry y tocar en la boda de sus dos mejores amigas." Le dice sonriente.

El rostro de Rachel se ilumina de repente. "¿En serio?"

"En serio." Asiente.

Rachel pega un pequeño gritito de alegría y se lanza a sus brazos, Kurt la recoge y la sube en el aire.

Siempre me gustó mucho su amistad, están hechos el uno para el otro; unidos por un ego gigante y un amor desmesurado por la purpurina y los musicales de los años sesenta. Cuando la dejé, una parte de mí sé quedó más tranquila porque sabía que Kurt estaría allí para ayudarla. Sí, sé que eso no me justifica, pero al menos sabía que no la dejaba sola, sabía que tendría alguien que la ayudase a recomponerse.

"Pero quiero verlos en directo, no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa." Dice Rachel cuando Kurt finalmente la pone en el suelo.

"Por supuesto." Asiente. "¡Me muero de ganas de visitar la feria!" Grita con emoción, aunque creo que todo este entusiasmo es más por ver a su chico de gran _batería _que por otra cosa.

De repente Britt levanta la cabeza de la mesa anunciando que sigue aquí, a pesar de que yo la creía en coma inducido o algo parecido.

"¿Feria? ¿Qué feria?" Pregunta.

Así es ella, solo escucha lo que le da la gana.

"Kurt ha encontrado una orquesta gracias a uno de sus polvos esporádicos con músicos de medio pelo." Le aclara Santana sin dejar de acariciar un mechón de su cabello. "Y actúan esta noche en una de esas apestosas ferias de pueblo dónde la mujer barbuda se codea con el profesor chiflado y juntos saltan a la comba mientras el domador de elefantes es comido por un león sin dentadura."

Britt asiente en el entendimiento. "Suena divertido. ¿Vamos?"

"Ni en broma." Niega rápidamente con la cabeza. "Por suerte _mi_ organizadora de boda será quién se haga cargo de esa maravillosa tarea." Sonrie con sorna.

Rachel está en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo, sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza en las nubes mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Creo que sé en lo que está pensando, y la comprendo a la perfección.

"Sería estupendo que todos fuésemos a esa feria." Anuncio con una gran sonrisa mientras me levanto al frigorífico, cojo la jarra de agua y lleno uno de los vasos. "Hace tiempo que no voy a una, puede ser interesante." Concluyo tendiéndole el vaso a Rachel.

Ella me mira sorprendida al principio, luego me sonríe de medio lado y coge el vaso bebiéndose el agua de solo un sorbo.

"Creía que aborrecías las ferias." Me dice Santana frunciendo el ceño.

Yo me encojo de hombros. "Las cosas cambian."

"¿Es necesario que vayamos?" Pregunta Rachel mirando a Kurt. "Podrías darme el número y no sé, que hagan una improvisación en el parque o algo así."

Kurt niega con la cabeza. "Mañana tienen una actuación en Cridersville, solo volverían a Lima el domingo para la ceremonia."

Rachel suspira y de nuevo fija la vista en el suelo.

Le acaricio la espalda, sin pensar si quiera en lo que estoy haciendo, ha sido uno de esos actos espontáneos que salen sin ser planeados, hábitos adquiridos hace mucho tiempo que al parecer no he olvidado a pesar de los años. Solo quiero hacerla sentir segura, quiero que entienda que no estará sola en esto.

Cojo aire, miro al frente y actúo con decisión, le prometí que iba ayudarla y esta vez no pienso romper mi promesa.

"Iremos _todos_ a esa feria." Sentencio mirando directamente a Santana. "Comeremos hamburguesas grasientas, montaremos en la casa del terror y si hace falta peinaremos el bigote de la mujer barbuda. ¿Entendido?" Digo con firmeza.

Santana resopla pero debe haber captado mi mensaje porque no dice nada, solo se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a su taza de café. Britt da unas pequeñas palmaditas de emoción y Kurt me sonríe sinceramente por primera vez desde que llegó hace ya cuatro horas.

Todos se ponen en marcha preparados para una noche de regreso a la adolescencia. Rachel y yo nos quedamos en la cocina.

Ella me mira en silencio durante unos minutos, no entiendo porque me mira así hasta que me percato de que aún sigo acariciando su espalda. Yo quito mi mano rápidamente y le sonrío intentando parecer tranquila, a pesar de que por dentro estoy muriendo, lenta y dolorosamente por haber perdido ese pequeño contacto con su menudo cuerpo.

Con qué poco nos conformamos cuando estamos enamorados, ¿verdad?

"Gracias." Me susurra en un hilo de voz.

"Te dije que iba ayudarte Rachel, estaré ahí, contigo." Respondo con firmeza.

No sé de donde salió ese tono seguro, no me siento para nada segura, no tengo ni zorra idea de como hacer para ayudarla en una situación como esta. Sin embargo parece que no es tan evidente desde fuera, porque ella me sonríe de medio lado y sale con tranquilidad por la puerta.

Suspiro. Suspiro hondo y profundo por la pura desesperación.

¿Cómo pude dejar marchar a un ser tan increíblemente maravilloso?

* * *

><p>Estar de nuevo en una feria con Rachel es una completa vuelta al pasado, otra vez.<p>

Últimamente siento como si las situaciones se terciaran para que todo me recuerde a aquellos días en que las cosas eran muy distintas a lo que son ahora. Es un continuo volver al principio, a dónde todo empezó, un constante hurgar en la herida que algunas veces duele más que otras. Esta, por todo lo que aquel día significó, sin duda es una de las más dolorosas.

"¡San! ¡Quiero algodón de azúcar!" Oigo gritar a Brittany tras de mí.

¿Veis?

Volvemos al principio, mi mente vaga a un 4 de Julio de 2010 y miles de imágenes pasan por mi cabeza a una velocidad abismal.

Los recuerdos, siempre he pensado que son un arma de doble filo, algo que te da vida y te la quita al mismo tiempo.

Pero peor que los recuerdos son las imágenes difusas, aquellos momentos inexistentes que solo tienen vida en tu mente.

Tengo muchas imágenes de ese tipo, a veces me aferro a ellas, otras las maldigo por joderme la vida.

No sé si sabéis de que os estoy hablando.

En estos diez años sin ella muchas veces me entraba la nostalgia, pero no por las cosas que hicimos sino por aquellas que nunca llegamos a hacer. Por los viajes a los que nunca fuimos, por aquellas melodías que no compartimos, por las salas de cine a las que no asistimos, por los restaurantes en los que jamás comimos, por los recuerdos que no construimos.

¿Es posible echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido?

Porque a mí a veces me pasa, echo de menos aquellos instantes en los que Rachel pudo estar en mi vida pero no llegó jamás a estar.

Supongo que a eso nos arriesgamos en el momento de tomar decisiones, a vivir luego en un constante _'Y si...'_ que a mí sin duda me mata.

Esas son las imágenes difusas, aquellos recuerdos que no lo son porque jamás llegaron a suceder.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahí está Robert!" Grita con nerviosismo Kurt echando a correr hacia el escenario.

De nuevo Rachel y yo estamos solas, en una feria, con cientos de luces, con ese sonido chirriantemente característico de una noria oxidada y del barullo de la multitud.

Pero nada es lo mismo, eso es lo que más me duele de tantas vueltas al pasado, que miro al presente y todo ha cambiado demasiado.

Ella ha cambiado demasiado.

Su magnífica sonrisa es casi inexistente, el brillo en sus ojos ha disminuido en miles de vatios, su mirada está cansada, sus manos juegan continuamente con ese anillo de la mano derecha como acto inconsciente por tranquilizarse. No queda seguridad, no queda confianza, no queda inocencia, siempre que la miro solo veo cansancio y decepción.

Y también vacío.

No me imagino por lo que debe estar pasando, no puedo hacerme ni una pequeña idea de todas las cosas que deben estar recorriendo en este preciso instante su mente. Una feria con decenas de personas sin duda no es el mejor sitio para alguien con sus problemas.

Quizás he sido demasiado drástica, quizás debí andar poco a poco.

"¿Rachel? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto buscando su mirada.

Ella me observa en silencio y asiente tragando saliva mientras mira nerviosa a su alrededor.

No, no está bien, está años luz de eso.

Me acerco un poco más a ella y busco sus ojos con preocupación. "¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

Niega rápidamente con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, solo es... ya sabes, tengo que tomarme unos segundos y habituarme." Me dice con voz entrecortada.

Yo asiento, no muy convencida, y espero a que ella se tranquilice a sí misma. Si quiero que salga de esto sola no puedo ser como los demás, no puedo tratarla como si fuese alguien débil incapaz de controlarse. Por ello solo me quedo en silencio, mirándola, controlando mis ganas de hundirla entre mis brazos y protegerla de este mundo que ahora tanto teme. Nunca la había sentido tan vulnerable, tan perdida, tan devastada.

Poco a poco parece estar un poco más relajada, al menos por fuera, supongo que sus fantasmas la siguen atacando en esa mente que tantas dudas me crea y que a veces me gustaría abrir para poder limpiarla de toda desesperación.

De fondo comienza a sonar la voz de Jason Mraz, no sé muy bien de dónde, haciendo un poco más acogedor este silencio, llenando lo que yo no puedo completar con palabras.

_"We've come a long way to belong here, to share this view of the night... __A glorious night"_

Odio cuando pasan cosas como esta, odio cuando canciones aparecen de repente dando banda sonora a un momento, con letras que dicen demasiado, como si realmente todo estuviese completamente planeado. No lo estaba, prometo que no he contratado a nadie para hacer de este momento algo aún más incómodo de lo que ya lo es por sí mismo.

Rachel no dice nada, pero podría decir que su nerviosismo se ha ido por completo, al menos de momento.

Eso me tranquiliza, me hace sentir un poco menos inútil, saber que he conseguido mi cometido, mostrarle mi apoyo sin invadirla.

"¿Vamos a buscar a Kurt?" Me pregunta.

Yo asiento y comienzo a caminar. Ella rápidamente se pone a mi lado, y toma mi brazo.

¡Toma mi brazo!

Sí, sé que solo lo hace porque tiene miedo de ser atacada por otro fan desquiciado, pero ha tomado mi brazo, se ha apoyado en mí, de alguna forma me ha dejado cuidarla, y yo la siento más cerca de lo que la he sentido por años, porque literalmente no ha estado tan cerca desde hace una década.

Flashbacks de momentos congelados en mi retina pasan de nuevo por mi cabeza. Recuerdos, de nuevo los recuerdos. Momentos que hacía tiempo que no llegaban a mi mente, instantes que creía olvidados, detalles insignificantes en aquellos días que ahora son mi mayor tesoro.

Os contaré un secreto, algo que si algún día contáis lo negaré rotundamente: guardo cada uno de los días que viví a su lado, todos, sin excepción. Y me aferro a ellos, lo hago porque eso es lo que me queda de Rachel, simples recuerdos.

Y su brazo aferrado al mío, como si se tratase de un ancla a la realidad.

* * *

><p>No hace falta ser un gran observador para percatarse de que a Rachel no le está gustando mucho la orquesta; no la culpo, son horribles. Jamás en toda mi vida sentí tantas ganas de tirar tomates a alguien o quizás una silla o un ladrillo, algo que les haga parar y así nos libre de este sufrimiento.<p>

Quizás esté siendo un poco drástica, pero ver como alguien destroza 'Hey, Jude' saca lo peor que hay en mí.

"Espero que esta noche al menos disfrutes en privado de su gran _batería_, Kurt." Dice Santana frunciendo el ceño. "Esta orquesta es una completa mierda."

"No son tan malos." Se encoge de hombros Kurt.

"¿En serio? Las cuerdas vocales de ese chico chirrían como una puerta oxidada, ¡por dios!" Responde.

Yo no puedo evitar reírme, y mucho más cuando veo como Britt disfruta de este suplicio moviendo animadamente la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Miro a Rachel que también esta sonriendo, no riendo a carcajadas pero si sonriendo, y eso me hace sentir bien, saber que dentro de tanta oscuridad aún hay un pequeño espacio para una sonrisa. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

No sé porqué lo he hecho, simplemente es otro de esos hábitos que al parecer no han desaparecido con el tiempo.

Santana mira a Britt con el ceño fruncido mientras esta sigue divirtiéndose con la 'gran' actuación.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunta encogiéndose de hombros. "Me gusta, es divertido, canta como mi abuela Greta. Me recuerda a las canciones que me cantaba de pequeña antes de ir a dormir."

"¿Y no tenías pesadillas?" Alza las cejas.

Britt la mira pensativa y asiente. "A veces."

"No me extraña."

La canción termina, por fin, y yo suspiro aliviada. Habrá como unas diez personas además de nosotros junto al escenario, no entiendo porqué, y de todos los que aquí estamos solo Britt aplaude, creo que eso es una gran muestra del nivel de calidad de esta apestosa orquesta.

Pido interiormente que por fin todo haya terminado, que este chico sé de por vencido y entienda que debe dedicarse a la venta de neumáticos o de productos de belleza a domicilio, pero al parecer no ha captado la indirecta silenciosa de los no-aplausos, porque anuncia una quinta canción.

Santana gira los ojos y patea una piedra malhumorada. "¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que soportar esto?" Pregunta a Rachel.

Pero esta no responde, está como en trance, sumida en una nebulosa que supongo que será oscura y tenue. Yo la miro con preocupación, Santana me mira sin entender absolutamente nada.

Estaba bien hace cinco minutos, ¿qué demonios le pasa?

Y, sin mediar palabra, sale corriendo.

"Rachel espera." Grito.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me pregunta Kurt.

Yo no respondo, no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que alcanzarla.

Me alejo del escenario y voy tras ella, siguiéndola entre la gente que pasea con tranquilidad entre risas, ajenos a todo lo que está pasando, sin saber que hay una pequeña chica que ahora mismo está huyendo, no sé muy bien de qué, quizás de sí misma.

Y puede que sea pequeña, pero siempre dio grandes zancadas.

No sé qué le pasa, no sé porqué ha salido corriendo, a veces su bipolaridad en exceso me asusta y me hace sentir completamente perdida. Ella siempre fue de un humor algo cambiante, pero ahora esa característica de su personalidad se ha visto incrementada por cien, por mil, por infinito.

"¿Puede darme ese?" Le digo al dependiente de una pequeña tienda con peluches. Él me tiende el oso con un globo rojo entre sus manos y yo le doy un billete de veinte dólares sin esperar la vuelta. "Gracias." Digo echando a correr para no perderla de vista.

La busco entre la multitud, y puedo verla andando hacia la improvisada puerta que daba la bienvenida a esta apestosa feria.

"¡Rachel!" Grito mientras corro, pero ella o no me escucha o no quiere hacerlo. Aligero aún más el paso. "¡Rachel!" Repito. "Para." Le digo cogiendo su brazo cuando finalmente, después de cinco minutos andando como una idiota tras ella, consigo alcanzarla.

Ella se gira, y veo su rostro pálido, su ojos bañados en lágrimas y noto como su respiración está cada vez más acelerada, podría ser de la carrera que hemos hecho por toda la feria pero sé que su dificultad respiratoria no se debe a la baja forma como en mi caso.

"Necesito aire Quinn." Me dice con nerviosismo.

"Estás al aire libre."

"Pues necesito más aire."

La miro en silencio y cojo su mano. "Tranquilízate Rachel." Digo mirándola con firmeza. "Respira." Susurro acercándome y acariciando su espalda con delicadeza.

Rachel me observa en silencio y comienza a inspirar y espirar lentamente. "Así." Le digo con una sonrisa mientras la observo con atención. Poco a poco veo como de nuevo esta volviendo a su estado normal, nervioso y acelerado, pero al menos no con un ataque de pánico. Este ha durado menos que el de esta mañana, creo estamos avanzando. "¿Mejor?" Le pregunto.

"Un poco." Asiente débilmente con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras termina de recuperar la compostura; algunos viandantes nos miran confusos, no sé muy bien si porqué han sido testigos de la escena o porqué reconocen a Rachel como la gran actriz de Lima que triunfó en Broadway. Ya os dije que aquí es toda una celebridad, bueno aquí y en todo Estados Unidos, ha trabajado mucho para conseguirlo.

"Te traje algo." Le digo con una tonta sonrisa, sacando el pequeño oso que escondo tras mi espalda.

Me siento un poco estúpida, una vuelta a los quince años y a esa inocencia que perdí hace mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado. Incluso estoy un poco nerviosa, ansiosa quizás.

Dios... Tengo veintiocho años, ¿qué cojones me pasa?

Rachel observa con los ojos muy abiertos, primero a mí y luego al pequeño oso, lo llamaré Baloo, ya sabéis por el oso del libro de la selva.

Bueno sí, lo sé, es un nombre de mierda, pero nunca fui buena con los nombres de las cosas. Mi perro se llama Tim, por Tim Burton y cuando pequeña tuve un conejo al que llamé conejo. Mi mente no es tan creativa a la hora de poner nombres a mascotas/peluches de veinte dólares.

Puesto que Rachel no me dice ni una sola palabra sobre el pobre _Baloo_ yo soy quién rompe el silencio. "Sé que te gustan los peluches, por lo tanto pensé que-" Pero no puedo terminar mi frase, sin entender muy bien cómo un golpe seco en mi rostro me paraliza por completo.

Toco mi mejilla, no porque me haya dolido, que también, sino para asimilar si lo que acaba de pasar hace solo tres segundos es real o no. Levanto la vista y miro a Rachel, con los ojos abiertos como platos, casi desencajados de sus orbitas. "¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué me golpeas?"

Ella se cruza de brazos, para nada arrepentida del tortazo que me acaba de dar sin explicación alguna. "¿En serio vas a regalarme un peluche, Quinn? ¿En una feria?" Me pregunta a gritos.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Pensé que te animaría." Responde también a gritos alzando los brazos.

"Pues no, no lo ha hecho. No me ha animado en absoluto." Me dice mirándome de forma fulminante.

Intento tranquilizarme, juro que lo intento, pero acabo de recibir un tortazo que seguramente habrá resonado en toda la feria, solo por regalar un estúpido peluche que me ha costado veinte malditos dólares, y ahora me siento más imbécil de lo que jamás me he sentido en toda mi vida.

No, no puedo tranquilizarme, es imposible.

Voy a estallar.

La explosión comenzará en...

3

2

1

"¡Por dios!" Grito. ¿Veis? No podía seguir conteniéndome. "Nunca se acierta contigo, ¡siempre estás desconforme con lo que hago!" Alzo los brazos por la frustración. "Diga lo que diga te molesta, haga lo que haga te molesta, te regalo un peluche y me golpeas, intentó ayudarte y me alejas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Rachel? ¡Dime! ¿Qué debo hacer para qué me perdones?" Pregunto mirándola fijamente, buscando algo de comprensión en sus ojos, pero no veo nada, solo veo puro y absoluto vacio.

Y lágrimas, también comienzo a ver de nuevo lagrimas.

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Quinn?" Me pregunta.

"Quince de Sept-"

Pero no termino mi frase, y esta vez no porque haya sido interrumpida por un tortazo, un tortazo que ahora pensándolo bien reconozco que me merecía, quizás me merezco otro.

Por idiota, por ser una completa y jodida idiota.

"Sí, exacto quince de Septiembre." Me dice con una sonrisa sin gracia. "Curioso, ¿eh?"

"Rachel, lo siento. No me acordé, yo-"

"Para." Me interrumpe levantando la mano. "No digas nada. Me voy a casa, pediré un taxi." Susurra con voz cansada. "Dile a la orquesta que son lo peor que he escuchado desde que Miley Cyrus versionó a Liza Minnelli. Disfruta de la feria por mí." Concluye echando a andar sin darme tiempo para decir nada.

Veo aferrada a Baloo como se aleja en la oscuridad de la gran avenida que da hacia la calle principal de la ciudad. No hay nadie, camina sola.

Prefiere enfrentarse a sus miedos que quedarse aquí conmigo, y eso hace que me de cuenta de lo despreciable que soy, de lo mucho que debe odiarme y de lo prácticamente imposible que es volver a reconquistarla.

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Hoy es quince de Septiembre.

Nuestro día.

Y yo de nuevo, como otras tantas veces que ni siquiera puedo enumerar con exactitud, la he alejado de mí.

Esta vez no por voluntad propia, esta vez simplemente porque soy una completa imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)<strong>

**El próximo lo subiré el Lunes, esta semana es la gran semana en Sevilla y quiero disfrutar de mi amada y adorada feria.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios amables, me alegro mucho de que disfrutaseis del capítulo anterior, hasta ahora fue mi favorito.**

**Mi señora Noe Costantino, tan maravillosa como siempre, ha hecho un tumblr de esta historia nomedejescaerfic (.) tumblr (.) com. Si queréis echarle un vistazo. Creo que la voy a contratar como manager, ella es mucho mejor que yo en estas cosas XDD**

**Disfruten de la semana. Much Love! **


	18. Cap 17: Flores amarillas

**N/A: En el capítulo anterior me equivoqué y puse que era Miércoles 16 cuando después del Martes 14, algo evidente pero no para mí, va el Miércoles 15. ****Menos mal que la señorita KaraTrece es un sol y se da cuenta de todo :D****Lo cambié pero creo que algunos ya lo leísteis equivocado por eso lo aclaro. **

**Y ahora vamos al 15 de Septiembre, esta vez del 2010. Su día.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**Flores amarillas**

_"Cuándo el amor te conduce hacia caminos insospechados, no hay mucho más que puedas decir o hacer._

_Ya no tienes el control de nada. Solo puedes dejarte llevar, y sentir."_

**15 de Septiembre de 2010**

Michael Ende, un escritor alemán, en su reconocida obra _La historia interminable_, dijo: "En el mundo hay miles y miles de formas de alegría, pero en el fondo todas son una sola: la alegría de poder amar."

Esa alegría, esa felicidad incontenible que solo el amor puede ofrecerte era la que yo sentía en ese momento.

No podía dejar de sonreír, no podía borrar mi sonrisa ni un solo segundo.

Por fin lo había hecho, por fin había besado a Rachel sin huir a los dos segundos.

Esa noche en que mi padre regresó y yo fui a consolarme en los brazos de la única persona en la que realmente confiaba para que me viese tan vulnerable se convirtió en la mejor noche de mi vida, al menos hasta entonces.

Y cuando volví a casa y lo vi sentado en su sillón como si aquellos meses no hubiesen pasado, tranquilamente viendo la televisión, por primera vez no sentí miedo.

No sentí ese escalofrío al ver su mirada gélida y llena de reproches, no sentí que me temblaban las piernas como cuando me regañaba por llegar solo 10 minutos tarde o no sacaba la máxima puntuación en un examen de álgebra, no me hizo sentir el ser más miserable de la tierra como aquella tarde antes de tener que abandonar mi propia casa.

No, no sentí miedo, nada en absoluto. No esa vez.

Solo dejé las llaves encima de la mesita de la entrada y dije: "Buenas noches mama." Luego subí las escaleras, no sin antes mirarle fijamente y dejarle claro que yo no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente como lo había hecho mi madre.

Cabeza alta, mirada segura y pasos tranquilos hasta mi habitación.

Y allí me tiré en la cama, y acaricie mis labios que aún tenían un poco de su brillo de frambuesa.

Supe de inmediato que acababa de vivir un momento importante, uno de esos puntos de no retorno del que realmente no quería retornar por nada del mundo.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases, y verla entrar con ese adorable vestido azul y su cinta de pelo blanca a juego con sus calcetines subidos hasta las rodillas, con la carpeta aferrada a su pecho y sus pasos acelerados y llenos de vida, me hizo comprender que solo ella podía darme la fuerza que yo tanto necesitaba.

Me sonrió con la sonrisa más brillante que había visto, al menos hasta entonces, y yo le saludé tímidamente con la mano sin poder evitar esa boba risita que siempre, absolutamente siempre, ella me causaba. Se acercó lentamente, o al menos a mí los escasos metros que había desde la puerta a mi taquilla se me hicieron completamente eternos. Se quedó justo frente a mí, mirándome en silencio mientras yo tragaba saliva con dificultad porque solo verla ya me provocaba un ataque de hiperventilación.

Pero, cuando finalmente abrió la boca para hablar conmigo, Tina vino corriendo hacia nosotras para contarnos de su perfecto verano con Mike, con quién al parecer ahora salía.

¿Y a mí qué mierda me importaba? ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué no nos dejaba solas? ¿Por qué no le contaba toda esa perorata a alguien a quién realmente le interesara? Alguien que estuviese bien lejos, ¿qué tal en un monte perdido del Tíbet?

Por desgracia no fue así, y las clases comenzaron y ellas dos se alejaron sin que yo pudiese hablar con Rachel.

Pero no fue esa la única interrupción en el primer día de clases, no, todos al parecer habían vivido historias maravillosas en el verano que se morían por contarnos. En el almuerzo Kurt nos hablaba sobre aquel chico que había conocido en un centro comercial, Artie nos habló durante cuarenta y cinco minutos sobre lo horrible que era Tina y lo duro que era verla ahora con Mike, incluso el señor Shu nos interrumpió con las jodidas canciones que estaba barajando para las seccionales.

Pero no les escuchaba, mientras ellos hablaban y hablaban yo solo podía tener mis ojos fijos en ella.

Rachel me sonreía con timidez y yo sentía como todo me daba vueltas y el pecho se me llenaba de una sensación indescriptible, supongo que era felicidad, algo a lo que yo no sabía dar nombre porque hacía eones que no sentía.

Fue el primer día de clases más eterno de toda mi vida. Contaba los minutos, los segundos, para que finalmente sonase la campana que anunciara el momento en el que Rachel y yo pudiésemos hablar por fin a solas.

Y el momento llegó.

Pero no estábamos solas. San y Britt también venían con nosotras.

Y aunque me hubiese encantado mandarlas de una patada andando hacia su casa eran mis amigas, y no podía hacerles eso. Por lo tanto tuve que soportar las protestas de Santana por la nueva rutina de la entrenadora Sylvester que al parecer había vuelto más cruel y despiadada que nunca y también tuve que escuchar de nuevo por quinta vez la historia de como Lord Tubbington había amanecido subido al armario de Britt porque al parecer creía que era un murciélago.

Sí, todo eso tuve que escuchar cuando lo único que yo quería era tirarlas del coche, aunque estuviese en marcha, y poder estar a solas con Rachel.

Finalmente se marcharon, y el instante tan ansiado llegó.

No dijimos nada en los diez minutos que se tardaba desde casa de Britt a su casa, nada en absoluto, no sé muy bien si por timidez o porque realmente no había mucho que decir.

Nos habíamos besado, dos veces, tres si contábamos el beso del 4 de Julio, y esos besos habían sido los mejores tres besos de toda mi vida.

Sin duda, lo habían sido.

Por lo tanto, cuando paré el coche delante de la puerta azul de madera que precedía su hermosa casa, sin mediar palabra, volví a besarla.

Una cuarta vez.

Y al día siguiente nos dimos nuestro quinto beso, esta vez iniciado por ella.

Y así hubo altas dosis de dulces besos de señora frente a su puerta azul de madera todos los días al finalizar las clases.

¿Habéis tenido un momento preferido del día? No sé, como cuando te tomas el café mientras lees el periódico o cuando te tiras en el sofá después de un duro día de trabajo, esos momentos en los que te sientes relajado y en paz con el mundo. Para mí el mejor momento de todo el día eran aquellos cinco minutos, a veces diez o incluso quince, en los que besaba a Rachel Berry.

Así pasaron ocho días.

Ocho maravillosos días en los que Rachel y yo no podíamos hablar y cuando podíamos estábamos demasiado ocupadas en otros menesteres como para mantener una conversación sobre lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras.

Después de aquella noche en su casa, me volví una completa adicta a los labios de Rachel Berry; al tacto suave de su lengua contra la mía, a sus manos en mi cuello, a mis manos en su cintura, a las infinitas emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo siempre que aquel mágico momento llegaba.

Y después del sexto beso nos las ingeniábamos para que ese mágico momento llegara en cualquier lado; en los baños, en la sala del coro cuando todos se iban, en el laboratorio de biología, bajo las gradas, en mi coche frente a su puerta azul de madera para no perder las viejas costumbres, y en decenas de sitios más que ahora mismo no puedo recordar con exactitud. Tal vez porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez porque cuando estaba con ella no pensaba en nada más que en sus labios y en sus besos.

Como amaba aquellos besos...

El octavo día, después de que los besos fuesen demasiados como para poder cuantificarlos, Rachel volvió a entrar como todas las mañanas con su hermosa sonrisa y su carpeta pegada el pecho, aquel día con una falda de cuadros, una camisa blanca y su pelo peinado a conciencia, tan adorable como siempre.

"Buenos días, señorita Fabray." Me dijo cuando finalmente llegó a mi taquilla.

"Buenos días, señorita Berry." Sonreí.

Ella apoyó su cuerpo en la taquilla de al lado. "¿Preparada para dejar boquiabierta a la entrenadora Sylvester?"

"Nací preparada, nena." Dije alzando las cejas con sorna.

"Me encanta cuando me llamas así."

"¿El qué? ¿Nena?" Me hice la despistada burlándome de ella.

"Basta." Dijo negando con la cabeza. "Si no quiere que me lance a sus labios en mitad de este pasillo no use sus dotes de seductora conmigo, señorita." Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, sin duda nuestras conversaciones en las taquillas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez. "¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?" Me preguntó.

"Ver _Lo que el viento se llevó_ con mi madre mientras le paso los pañuelos de papel y mi padre está plantado en su sillón cuál maceta sin decir nada y yo me atiborro a ositos de gominolas, aprovechando que aún Sue no controla lo qué como."

Ella asintió y apartó su cabeza de la taquilla para ponerse bien erguida frente a mí. "Creo que tengo un plan mejor."

"Soy toda oídos." Sonreí.

"Una cita. Las dos solas. Tú y yo. Sin Santana y Britt, sin interrupciones, sin nadie que nos moleste."

"¿Una cita?" Pregunté para asegurarme de que no había oído mal.

"Sí. ¿Te apetece?"

"Me encantaría." Dije sin pensarlo.

"Perfecto." Asintió apretando su carpeta de nuevo fuertemente en su pecho. "Recógeme en mi casa, a las siete."

"Sí, mi capitán." Respondí cuadrándome frente a ella.

"Idiota." Rió entre dientes.

Amaba su risa, y mucho más cuando esa risa era provocada por algo que yo decía. A veces, en las pocas frases que cruzábamos entre beso y beso decía completas estupideces o hacía el imbécil solo por escucharla reír, junto con su voz era mi sonido favorito.

Sabía que lo que estaba pasando, estábamos coqueteando. Me miraba en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras yo no podía apartar ni por un segundo mis ojos de ella.

El pasillo poco a poco fue quedándose vacío, solo algunos pocos rezagados quedaban por ahí mientras nosotras no decíamos absolutamente nada, solo nos mirábamos.

¿Ese coqueteo sería tan evidente desde fuera como lo era para mí? No lo sabía, aunque creo que en ese momento poco me hubiese importado.

"Estás preciosa con ese vestido amarillo." Me dijo de la nada. "¿Sabes que el amarillo es mi color preferido?"

"No, no lo sabía."

"Pues ya lo sabes." Se encogió de hombros guiñándome un ojo sutilmente.

Sin duda Rachel Berry coqueta era mi versión preferida de su persona, al menos hasta entonces.

"Tú también estás preciosa, Rach." Le dije acariciando su brazo sutilmente mirando hacia los lados para ver si alguien podía vernos. "Cómo siempre."

De nuevo el silencio fue uno más entre nosotras y el sonido de la campana anunció que, por desgracia para mí, ya era el momento de entrar en clase.

"Voy..." Me dijo Rachel señalando hacia el fondo del pasillo. "Nos vemos en mi casa a las siete."

"Sí, a las siete." Sonreí cerrando mi taquilla.

"Adiós, Quinn"

"Adiós, Rachel."

Nos separamos y cada una siguió su camino, yo aún un poco consternada.

Tenía una cita, tenía una cita con Rachel. Nuestra primera cita, las dos solas, sin Santana y sus continuas protestas y sin Britt y sus ideas de bombera.

Solo ella y yo.

Las dos.

Hubiese gritado, saltado, bailado la danza del triunfo en medio de aquel pasillo solo por simple y pura dicha.

De haberme encontrado con alguien en aquel momento le habría abrazado diciéndole que yo, Quinn Fabray, tendría mi primera cita con Rachel Berry para después bailar junto a él un vals con una música imaginada solo en mi cabeza.

Sí, eso habría hecho, por suerte para mí no había nadie por aquellos pasillos.

Entonces me di cuenta, estaba yendo en sentido contrario, ese no era el camino hacia el gimnasio.

Mierda, el amor me estaba dejando completamente idiota.

Giré sobre mis pasos negando con la cabeza cuando entonces de nuevo la vi. Andando hacia mí, con la mirada fija en el suelo negando igual que yo con la cabeza.

Levantó la vista y me sonrió. "El auditorio está por allí."

"Y el gimnasio por allí." Respondí sin poder contener la risa.

Las dos nos paramos a mitad del camino.

"A las siete." Me recordó.

"A las siete." Respondí.

Y así, tas una nerviosa sonrisa por parte de ambas, cada una siguió su camino.

Esta vez no pude seguir controlándome, cuando salí del pasillo en dirección al gimnasio bailé.

Sí, lo hice.

Una danza histérica como si tuviese un hula hoop imaginario, moviendo mis caderas frenéticamente con una descoordinación que si Sue Sylvester me hubiese visto me habría negado la vuelta a las animadoras de inmediato, pero no podía pensar en los pasos en ese momento.

Porque tenía una cita, una cita con Rachel, una cita con la mujer de la que había estado enamorada desde que tenía cinco años.

Y jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan afortunada, al menos hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>Conducir siempre fue uno de mis grandes placeres. Ir en mi coche con la capota bajada y sentir como el viento choca contra mi rostro, poner el reproductor en modo aleatorio y dejar que el azar elija cual será la banda sonora de ese momento. Os sorprendería lo acertadas que pueden llegar a ser esas elecciones.<p>

De camino a casa de Rachel aquel día sonó 'I Can See Clearly Now' de Johnny Nash y mientras yo tamborileaba nerviosamente con mis dedos en el volante él cantaba: _"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone. __I can see all obstacles in my way. Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind..."_

Las nubes se habían ido, los días grises habían terminado y ahora lo único que me esperaba por delante era un universo de nuevas experiencias; con la persona a la que amaba, con la persona con quién quería estar, con la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido nunca.

Quince de septiembre de 2010, no sé como pude olvidarlo este año.

Los quince de cada mes no fueron lo mismo desde entonces, ni siquiera después, cuando ya no estaba con ella, volvieron a serlo. Cada quince de septiembre he recordado ese día, esa sensación, la alegría inmensa que sentía por el hecho de saber que las cosas por fin comenzaban a salirme bien.

Todos los quince de septiembre, sin excepción.

Excepto hoy.

Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo; estamos en aquel día, no en el hoy, no en la noche cuando de nuevo lo eché todo a perder.

Por entonces no tenía ni idea de todo lo que pasaría después, tal vez de haberlo sabido me habría preparado mentalmente; quizás habría hecho las cosas de otra manera, o quizás no, nunca lo sabré. Solemos cometer errores y prometernos que nunca jamás volveremos a caer, pero la realidad es que siempre caemos en las mismas cosas, en los mismos fallos. Es algo reiterativo, un continuo volver a empezar.

Me estoy yendo por las ramas, como siempre.

Lo importante es que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta azul de madera de Rachel Berry, para recogerla en nuestra primera cita.

Después de tocar el timbre y sentir como mi estómago daba vueltas por los nervios la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto con una gran sonrisa y el pelo negro rizado me recibió en el umbral.

"Buenas noches. Soy-"

"Quinn Fabray, sí, lo sé." Me interrumpió tendiéndome la mano sin borrar su sonrisa. "Pasa. Soy Leroy, el padre de Rachel."

Entré en la casa y otro hombre un poco más alto con el pelo algo canoso y gafas me esperaba expectante. "Este es Hiram." Me anunció Leroy.

"Encantada." Hiram asintió y me tendió la mano con amabilidad quedándose al lado de su marido.

"Cariño, ¡Quinn está aquí!" Gritó Leroy.

"Enseguida bajo." Pude escuchar desde arriba de las escaleras.

Leroy me sonrió. "Está nerviosa, desde que llegó no ha dejado de escuchar la banda sonora de Hairspray."

"Elenco original de Broadway." Añadió Hiram.

El otro hombre asintió. "Sí, lo hace cuando necesita desconectar."

Yo sonreí un tanto forzada, no porque los hombres no me gustasen sino porque no tenía ni zorra idea de como comportarme. No soy buena con las familias de mis parejas, no soy buena en el primer contacto, me aterroriza conocer gente cuando sé que tengo que generar una buena impresión.

Creo que estaba sudando por los nervios, creo que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico y salir corriendo hacia el coche para esperar allí a Rachel.

"Eres aún más preciosa de lo que imaginaba." Me dijo Leroy rompiendo el silencio.

"Gracias." Susurré casi sin voz.

Podía oír la voz de Rachel cantando 'You Can't Stop the Beat' en su habitación. Eso me hizo sonreir de verdad desde que había puesto un pie en aquella casa, imaginarla con su cepillo de pelo frente al espejo bailando mientras se preparaba me hizo sentir un poco más relajada.

Aunque eso solo duró unos pocos segundos.

"Y bien Quinn... ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Rachel?" Me dijo Hiram mirándome fijamente.

Yo tragué saliva y Leroy lo reprendió. "¡Cariño!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. "Es nuestra pequeña, mi deber como padre es hacer este tipo de preguntas." Sentenció. "No habréis mantenido relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad?" Frunció el ceño. "Aún es demasiado pronto, ni siquiera ha cumplido los dieciséis."

"¡Hiram!" Le reprendió de nuevo su marido.

"¿Qué? Visto como se besan frente a nuestra puerta ¡no me extrañaría!" Le miró para luego volver su vista hacía mí.

Ambos hombres se quedaron observándome expectantes, esperando una respuesta. Y en ese momento sí que estuve a punto de salir corriendo, lejos, muy lejos.

Definitivamente nunca fui muy buena en situaciones como esa, no sabéis lo mal que lo pasé el día en qué tuve que conocer a los padre de Jess. Pero esa es otra historia, solo os diré que la madre de Jessica desde entonces en cada reunión me recuerda como aquel día perdió un carísimo vestido de seda italiana por un terrible incidente con el vino y yo salí corriendo del restaurante muerta de vergüenza.

Por suerte antes de que pudiese salir huyendo despavorida de allí Rachel, como si supiese lo que estaba pasando, bajó tendiéndome su ayuda.

"¿Podéis dejar de mirarla así? Vais a asustarla." Dijo desde las escaleras sin poder contener la risa.

Los dos hombres se giraron para mirarla. "Cariño estás..."

"Preciosa." Terminó Hiram.

Sí, lo estaba, estaba preciosa, más que eso, estaba radiante con ese vestido verde agua y su pelo que dejaba caer pequeños rizos sobre los hombros. Su sonrisa perfecta, sus piernas únicas, sus manos tocando su barriga como siempre que estaba algo nerviosa. Sus pestañas infinitas, su rostro de ensueño. Todo cuanto había en ella era un ejemplo de la pura y más absoluta perfección.

Rachel Berry no tenía defectos, era simplemente exquisita.

"Hola." Me dijo cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras y se acercó hacia mí.

"Hola." Susurré con voz entrecortada intentando recuperar el aliento.

Pero no podía, no podía recuperar el aliento, no cuando Rachel me miraba con esos ojos color miel que tanto me habían enamorado aquel día en un columpio tras la iglesia, no cuando estaba a punto de compartir una estupenda velada a su lado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunada? ¿Esa era mi recompensa por dieciséis años de momentos de mierda? ¿Rachel? Porque de ser así cada uno de los momentos malos que había pasado a lo largo de mi vida merecían la pena, sin duda alguna.

Los padres de Rachel se quedaron mirándome algo confusos. "¿Quinn? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Me preguntó Leroy con preocupación.

"No estarás de nuevo embarazada, ¿no?" Prosiguió Hiram.

"¡Papa!" Le reprendió Rachel.

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Mírala. Está pálida." Se defendió.

Tenía razón, lo estaba. Creo que no respiraba, creo que iba a desmayarme ahí mismo. Rachel tenía ese poder, otro de sus tantos poderes, hacerme casi desmayar por su belleza. Actuamos de forma confusa cuando estamos enamorados, mi cara pálida y mi taquicardia incontrolada es un claro ejemplo de ello.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me preguntó ella acariciando mi hombro.

"Sí, perfectamente." Susurré intentando parecer convincente.

"¿Nos vamos?" Me sonrió. Yo asentí, mi garganta no podía emitir ningún tipo de sonido mientras andaba hacia la puerta deseosa de poder tomar algo de aire fresco.

"A las diez y media en casa. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos." Le dijo Hiram.

"Sí, papa." Sonrió Rachel antes de abrir la puerta. "Os quiero." Les dijo fundiéndose en un gran abrazo de tres mientras yo salía finalmente de la casa y respiraba de nuevo.

"Y nosotras a ti princesa." Sonrió Leroy.

Hubo algo en ese abrazo, en esas tres sonrisas, en ese simple gesto familiar que me hizo sentir envidia, sana por supuesto, pero envidia al fin y al cabo. Yo jamás había recibido un abrazo de mi padre y los abrazos de mi madre se podrían cuantificar con los dedos de una mano, y quizás me quedaba algún que otro dedo libre. En mi familia nunca fuimos buenos en mostrar sentimientos, ya fuese con un gesto o con simples palabras. Ellos sin embargo parecían estar acostumbrados, Rachel sin duda era una chica afortunada.

El abrazo terminó y ella salió de su casa mientras sus padres se quedaron mirándola embobados con una sonrisa desde el umbral.

"¡Un gusto conocerte Quinn!" Me dijo Leroy despidiéndose con la mano.

"¡Te estamos vigilando!" Dijo Hiram. Rachel y Leroy lo miraron fulminantemente exactamente con el mismo ceño fruncido y este se apresuró a añadir. "¡Divertíos!"

Ella negó sonriente con la cabeza mientras yo tragué saliva con fuerza y las dos nos dirigimos hacia mi Chevrolet azul del 66, por entonces prácticamente nuevo, o al menos si lo comparamos con como está ahora.

"Siento la actitud de papa, es un poco sobreprotector." Se disculpó Rachel cuando casi habíamos llegado.

"No te preocupes." Le dije abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

"Gracias." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo fui corriendo hacia la puerta del conductor y me senté aún algo nerviosa pero considerablemente más relajada. El momento había pasado, ahora por fin comenzaba nuestra cita.

"¿Estas flores son para mí?" Preguntó abriendo la boca por la sorpresa y cogiendo el ramo que había puesto en su asiento.

"No. Para tu padre." Respondí con seriedad. Ella me miró confusa y yo solté una carcajada mientras encendí el motor. "¡Claro que son para ti, tonta!" Reí. "Sé que es algo cursi, pero como te gusta el color amarillo pensé que-"

"Son perfectas." Interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

"¿Te gustan?"

"Me encantan." Me dijo con su brillante sonrisa. "No tanto como tú, pero me encantan."

Sonreí bobamente, una sonrisa más que conocida para mí en aquellos días y conduje calle abajo sin saber muy bien mi destino, solo porque quería dejar de sentirme observada por los expectantes ojos de los señores Berry.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"A West Spring. Tenemos una reserva." Me dijo oliendo sus flores amarillas.

Yo la miré sorprendida. "¿Hiciste una reserva?"

"Quería que todo saliese perfecto." Asintió. Sonreí de nuevo, sonreí muchas veces aquella noche y conduje camino a West Spring. "¿Cómo fue la prueba?" Me preguntó mientras girábamos la esquina.

"Digamos que soy una animadora de nuevo." Respondí con orgullo.

"¿Si?" Preguntó emocionada. Yo asentí. "¡Eso es magnífico!" Gritó abrazándome con fuerza.

Me gustaban sus abrazos, los amaba tanto como a ella, pero no cuando estaba conduciendo por mitad de la carretera pudiendo atropellar a una anciana paseando a su perro o a un niño paseando a una anciana, quién sabía.

"Rach, para. ¡Vamos a tener un accidente!" Grité girando bruscamente el volante haciendo que casi chocásemos contra una farola.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó sin poder contener la risa ante mi rostro blanco por el pánico. Yo negué con la cabeza, su efusividad a veces me abrumaba, pero no dejaba de ser tremendamente adorable. "¿Puedo poner música?" Me preguntó tímidamente.

"Por supuesto." Le dije sin pensarlo.

Sé que es un detalle insignificante, pero el hecho de dejar que Rachel tocase mi reproductor y eligiese la canción que quisiera era algo importante, un signo de lo mucho que significaba para mí. Jamás dejaba que nadie tocase la música de mi coche, nadie excepto Santana y no porque yo la dejase sino porque ella siempre hizo lo que le dio la gana.

Sin embargo, con Rachel, no me importó. Sé quizás parezca una tontería pero esa fue la última señal que me faltaba para ser consciente de un hecho que quizás ahora me parezca evidente pero que por entonces no lo era tanto, ella no era para mí ni mucho menos como el resto de los mortales.

Ella siempre fue la única excepción.

* * *

><p>"Esto es demasiado." Dije sentándome en una de las sillas de aquel lujoso restaurante al que Rachel me había llevado.<p>

"Nada es suficiente para ti." Respondí encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quedé mirándola en silencio y alcé las cejas. "No sabía que fuese tan coqueta señorita Berry."

"No lo soy." Yo la miré escéptica. "¡En serio!" Rió tirándome una de las servilletas ante mis gestos de burla. "Solo que contigo me sale de forma natural."

"Me gusta que así sea." Le dije mirándola fijamente.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir hasta que llegó el camarero. Era un restaurante vegano, el único de la ciudad, por lo tanto yo no tenía ni idea de qué pedir en lugar como ese, lejos del bacon y las hamburguesas del Breadstix realmente me sentía algo perdida. Por ello Rachel tomó el mando de la situación y pidió mi plato, algo que le agradecí infinitamente porque de no haber sido así habría pedido algún plato de nombre extraño que quizás tuviese setas venenosas o algo parecido.

"¿Cómo están las cosas con tu padre?" Preguntó cuando el camarero se alejó de la mesa. "No hemos hablado mucho los últimos días." Me dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

"No van, directamente." Me encogí de hombros. "No nos dirigimos la palabra, no nos miramos, no hay relación. Somos como dos extraños." Fruncí el sueño. Ella asintió y yo hice aspavientos con las manos. "Pero no quiero aburrirte con mis dramas familiares, hoy es nuestra primera cita."

Rachel me miró con atención y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. "No hay nada que quieras contarme que no me apetezca saber."

Sonreí de medio lado y alcé las cejas. "Eso lo has sacado del capítulo de Anatomía de Grey de la semana pasada."

"¿Y? Es completamente cierto." Se defendió.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. "No tienes remedio." Dije negando con la cabeza.

La cena transcurrió de maravilla entre risa, historias y platos con nombres imposibles que he de reconocer que no sabían tanto a plástico como yo pensaba. Fue extraño, era como si llevásemos haciendo eso toda la vida. No parecía una primera cita, parecía más como la décimo tercera o la enésima cita. La confianza, la complicidad, la cercanía, todo me hacía sentir como si realmente cenar con Rachel en un restaurante vegano de lujo de West Spring fuese algo que habíamos hecho todos los fines de semana.

Ella hacía las cosas fáciles, me daba la oportunidad de expresarme, me escuchaba, me entendía al igual que sus historias y diatribas cada vez me resultaban más adorables.

Sentí que podía estar así toda la vida, hablando con ella mientras comía ese plato de berenjenas salteadas con salsa de soja y bebíamos agua mineral o quizás en cualquier sitio, en un parque o bajó la luz de una farola o bajo un puente con dos cartones como único sillón. Lo importante no era el lugar, lo importante era que estaba con Rachel.

"Y entonces le dije a la entrenadora Sylvester: 'Soy Quinn Fabray, he vuelto, y le aseguro que si regreso al equipo, este año volverá a ganar las nacionales'." Dije mientras comía mi helado de vainilla con leche sin lactosa.

"¿Y qué dijo?" Me preguntó expectante.

Yo hice un silencio para mantener el misterio mientras le daba la última cucharada al delicioso postre. "Me miró con su rostro impasible y me dijo: 'Estás dentro, Fabray'." Respondí imitando el tono de Sylvester.

"¡Genial!" Gritó con entusiasmo. "Me alegro mucho, sé lo que el equipo significa para ti."

"Fue gracias a ti." Sonreí.

Ella me miró extrañada limpiando su boca con una servilleta. "¿A mí?"

"Sí." Asentí. "No sé como explicártelo pero... me haces sentir capaz de todo. Cuando estoy contigo siento que no tengo límites, que todo es posible." Respondí convencida.

Se quedó mirándome en silencio y agarró mi mano entre las suyas. "Eres perfecta, ¿sabes?" Susurró.

Tragué saliva y miré hacia los lados. "Rach... Nos pueden ver." Le dije algo sonrojada.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó apartando las manos rápidamente y colocándolas sobre su vestido. "Voy muy rápido. Lo siento. Solo... bueno ya sabes que soy muy ansiosa." Me dijo con una risa nerviosa.

"No es eso." Negué rápidamente. "Solo... ya sabes como es mi familia. Si alguien nos ve y mi padre se entera... podría meterme en problemas, ¿sabes?" Titubeé mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Ese no era un buen principio, volver a mis miedos y a mis fantasmas no era la mejor forma de terminar una increíble primera cita. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente complicadas en mi casa como para añadirle un elemento de deshonra mayor a la ecuación.

"Entiendo." Me dijo después de un breve silencio.

"¿Lo entiendes?" La miré sorprendida.

"Claro. Es decir se lo difícil que es ser gay en una ciudad como esta. Lo he vivido desde que nací, por mis padres."

"Es una mierda." Refunfuñé bajando la cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero así es el mundo." Se encogió de hombros.

"Me gustaría que algún día pudiésemos ser nosotras mismas sin miedo, ¿sabes?" Dije de la nada. "Estar agarradas de la mano o besarnos en público sin pensar en si alguien puede vernos o no. No quiero esconderte ni ocultarte solo es que... es la única manera. No hay otra opción. Y entendería que no estuvieses de acuerdo porque sé que no te gusta mentir sobre lo que eres, y también entendería que-"

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un dedo en mis labios y una brillante sonrisa. "Quinn, tienes que tomarte las cosas con más calma." Me dijo con tranquilidad. "Sé que es complicado, sé que no es fácil, pero solo debes dejarte llevar. Creo que piensas demasiado, a veces es mejor dejar los pensamientos a un lado y seguir la corriente. ¿Entiendes?"

Yo la miré en silencio y cerré levemente los ojos, quizás intentando entender como aquello era real y no un simple sueño. "Eres demasiado buena para mí." Dije finalmente.

"Ya te lo he dicho, nada es suficiente para ti."

* * *

><p>Siempre había pensado que Rachel y yo éramos polos opuestos, dos personas demasiado diferentes como para poder llegar a un acuerdo o a un punto en el que no nos tirásemos de los pelos por la pura frustración. Pero después de conocerla, después de compartir con ella algo más que Slushies de uva sobre su rostro, descubrí que éramos más parecidas de lo que yo pensaba en un principio.<p>

Habíamos tenido vidas completamente distintas sí, pero los acontecimientos se habían ido sucediendo de forma paralela, como si hubiésemos andado por caminos que sabían que se encontrarían en algún punto del trayecto.

Las dos sabíamos lo que era sentirnos insuficientes, las dos nos habíamos enfrentado a las miradas y los comentarios despectivos, las dos habíamos sufrido el acoso por ser diferentes, el suyo quizás potenciado por mí, pero ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que ambas sabíamos lo que era sentirse completamente sola, sin nadie capaz de elevar la vista y preocuparse por si estás bien o estás completamente hecha pedazos.

Yo siempre había encontrado la compañía en los libros, en historias contadas por otros cuyos personajes me habían hecho sentir que todavía había algún tipo de esperanza de encontrar a _mi_ persona. Crecí entre bibliotecas, librerías y el gran roble que siempre fue mi refugio en un mundo en el que siempre me sentí una extraña. Rachel, sin embargo, encontró la paz en la música, en la voz de Brabra, Lisa Minnelli, Patti Lupone y todas esas cantantes a las que soñaba con poder parecerse algún día.

Mientras yo me refugiaba en mis libros, ella se sumió en canciones que hablaban de un amor que sonaba tan lejano como el amor de Catherine y Heathcliff en cumbres borrascosas. Y, años después, al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba hacerme un lugar en el instituto gracias a la popularidad por medio de un equipo de animadoras, ella intentó ser especial gracias a su increíble voz y un club de canto.

Quizás a simple vista éramos completamente distintas, agua y aceite suelen decir, pero profundizando éramos simplemente dos personas solitarias que necesitaban creer; en el amor, en que había algún tipo de esperanza para nosotras, en que el mundo no era tan jodidamente apestoso como siempre se nos había mostrado.

Ella era una paria social y yo la chica más popular de la escuela, ella pasaba sus días entre partituras y canciones en un auditorio vacío y yo con rutinas de bailes y saltos en un campo de fútbol, ella se quedaba los viernes en su casa con la compañía de sus padres mientras jugaba al Scrabble y yo dedicaba mis fines de semana a fiestas sin sentido a las que solo acudía porqué así debía ser, ella se refugiaba en películas de los años veinte y yo en libros de Shakespeare. Sí, teníamos nuestras diferencias pero, ¿éramos tan distintas en realidad?

No, no lo éramos; las dos teníamos muchas en común, éramos dos almas solitarias buscando alguien que nos hiciese sentir que formábamos parte de algo.

Y cuando encuentras a alguien igual que tú pero con las suficientes diferencias como para no estar siempre de acuerdo en todo, no hace falta estar constantemente besándose para sentir fuegos artificiales. Esa magia vive dentro de ti; es algo que permanece intacto en tu interior, en tu subconsciente y constantemente sientes como estás sumido en una lluvia de fuegos artificiales que llega con hechos simples, como una mirada, una sonrisa o una carcajada conjunta.

Solo eres _alguien_, junto a esa persona lo eres _todo_.

En todo eso pensé cuando la llevaba hacía su casa después de pasar la mejor velada de toda mi vida, mientras íbamos en el coche y Oasis con su Wonderwall amenizaba nuestro camino.

"Quinn..."

"Rachel..."

"¿Cuando aceptarás ser mi novia?" Me dijo de la nada.

Giré rápidamente la cabeza y la miré con los ojos abiertos casi saliendo de sus órbitas. "¿Qué?" Pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Y tan ensimismada estaba en ese momento y en sus ojos y en lo que me acababa de decir que se me olvidó que estaba conduciendo por una avenida bien transitada con otros coches cuyos conductores no estaban sufriendo un casi paro cardiaco.

"¡Quinn! ¡Cuidado!" Me dijo cogiendo el volante y girando hacia la izquierda, provocando así nuestro _casi_ segundo accidente en una noche mientras nos pitaron como posesos, con muchas razones para hacerlo por cierto.

Aún en shock cogí el volante y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía aparqué el coche a un lado de la carretera, no sé si se podía parar allí o no, no sabía absolutamente nada en ese momento.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Era eso el mundo real? ¿Realmente había llegado ese momento?

"¡Dios!" Gritó poniendo la mano en su pecho. "¿Quieres que nos matemos? ¿Cómo se te ocurre apartar la vista de la carretera?"

"¿Acabas de pedirme que seamos novias?" Pregunté haciendo caso omiso a su ataque dramático post-casi accidente mortal.

"Sí, si no nos matamos antes." Suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

No dije nada, solo me quedé mirándola perpleja intentando asimilar aquello.

Yo, Quinn Fabray, iba a ser la novia de otra chica, y no una chica cualquiera, sería la novia de Rachel Berry.

No podía ser real, aquello debía ser una mala jugada de mi mente. A mí las cosas nunca me salían bien, no podía tener tanta suerte, Rachel no podía querer salir con alguien como yo. Ella era demasiado perfecta, demasiado brillante, demasiado hermosa, volaba demasiado alto como para que quisiera bajar a la tierra para estar con una simple mortal como yo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

Asentí lentamente y tragué saliva. "Solo... estoy procesando lo que me acabas de decir." Dije aún demasiado aturdida como para pensar con claridad.

Ella se quitó el cinturón y tomó mi mano intentando tranquilizarme. "Sé que, quizás, ha pasado poco tiempo pero... creo que es algo inevitable." Titubeó vagando entre mis ojos y el freno de mano. Yo seguí sin decir nada, y ella alzó la vista con firmeza. "Es decir, me gustas y te gusto, nos gustamos. Y nuestros besos son... son lo mejor de mi día. Y siento que puedo hablar contigo de todo, de lo que sea, sin que me juzgues. No sé... nunca me he sentido tan bien con nadie, ¿sabes?" Divagó sonriendo con dulzura. "Nunca he podido ser yo misma de la manera en la que lo soy contigo, nunca me he sentido tan cómoda antes. Y no espero que me respondas de inmediato, solo-"

Pero no la dejé terminar, simplemente la besé.

Fundí mis labios con los suyos y sentí de nuevo que flotaba, como siempre que nuestros labios se encontraban, como siempre que ella estaba a mi lado. Suspiré en sus labios al sentir el suave contacto de su lengua con la mía, jamás había sentido una cosa parecida, sus besos eran algo indescriptible que jamás seré capaz de explicar con claridad.

Besar a Rachel Berry era mi pasatiempo preferido, sentir sus manos en mi cuello era mi sensación preferida, notar como mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora era algo que me llenaba de una adrenalina hasta antes desconocida pero a la que en ese momento ya me había acostumbrado.

Dejé sus labios y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, perdiéndome en esos ojos que me daban la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a todo.

Ella agachó la cabeza con timidez para luego mirarme fijamente tras esas largas pestañas que tanto llegué a amar y me susurró con una sonrisa. "¿Eso es un sí?"

"Sí."

Nunca un monosílabo de solo dos letras significó tanto, nunca una simple palabra conllevó tanto.

¿Recordáis aquellos días que marcan tu vida? ¿Recordáis el aleteo de las mariposas? ¿Recordáis como una decisión puede cambiar para siempre el rumbo de las cosas?

Ese_ sí_ en un quince de septiembre es otro claro ejemplo de que en la vida las decisiones más importantes las tomamos sin darnos a penas cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin, aquí termina el fic...<strong>

**¡NO! ¡Es broma! Lo siento pero aún os queda mucho por soportarme. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el domingo y de nuevo nos vamos al presente, creo que allí las cosas están un poco más complicadas que en el 2010. Pero no creo que Quinn se rinda tan fácilmente, ella en el fondo es una guerra de esas de brillante armadura y corcel blanco. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a alguien amarilla, más incluso que el vestido de Quinn y las flores de Rachel, alguien que significa para mí mucho más que una cuenta atrás, un viaje por hacer y el primer día de cada mes, alguien que ahora da sentido a tantas cosas que he escrito sin saber muy bien a quién iban dirigidas. A ese alguien, inesperado y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, va este capítulo, al igual que los anteriores, al igual que todas las palabras, puntos, comas o asteriscos que escriba. **

**Sí, el amor llegó y me hizo una cursi, pero nunca me había sentido tan feliz.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegráis más aún si es posible con vuestras palabras. ¡Hasta el domingo! Disfruten de la semana :)**


	19. Cap 18: Instrucciones para salvar lo ins

**Capítulo 18**

**Instrucciones para salvar lo insalvable**

_"No perderé el tren esta vez. _

_Me mantendré a la espera en la estación mientras llenas con reproches los ecos de nuestros silencios."_

**Jueves, 16 de Septiembre de 2022**

Todos hemos deseado alguna vez un libro de instrucciones sobre como vivir, por mucho que nos jactemos de ser independientes y autosuficientes, ¿quién no querría un pequeño librito que nos hiciera de guía para saber como actuar en tal o cuál situación? Como esos que te vienen con la batidora, el mando de la televisión o el DVD. Aunque seguramente, con mi suerte, si mi vida viniese con un libro de instrucciones solo estaría en chino y ruso haciendo que no entendiese una soberana mierda de nada.

De todas formas no es así, y tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores y equivocaciones para no caer de nuevo en lo mismo; al igual que cuando no lees el manual del móvil e intentas actualizar el software pero terminas cargándotelo teniendo que llevarlo finalmente a la tienda, como en realidad debiste hacer desde un principio en vez de dártelas de Bill Gates.

Así es la vida, un sin fin de situaciones que lamentablemente no viene con un guión al que puedas atenerte para solucionar los problemas o un número al que llamar en caso de emergencia.

Todo cuanto hacemos queda impreso y debes sobreponerte a ello, enfrentar las circunstancias y buscar la mejor manera de solucionar el lío en el que te has metido.

Y aquí estoy yo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel, sin libro de instrucciones, deseando poder tener uno aunque solo estuviese en portugués. Pero no lo tengo, y por ello debo intentar salir de todo esto de la mejor manera posible.

Abro lentamente, con miedo, nerviosa, aterrorizada pero intentando afrontar las cosas como la mujer adulta de veintiocho años que soy. Todo está oscuro, tranquilo, y ando con cuidado entre cojines para no tropezarme y hacer una de mis entradas a lo grande.

Soy un poco patosa, creo que nunca os lo he dicho.

Ella está dormida plácidamente, hecha un pequeño ovillo aferrada a las sabanas con su rostro tan angelical como aquel día en que desperté y la vi sentada a mi lado en una cama de hospital. Siempre me gustó mirarla mientras dormía, creo que las personas se muestran como son verdaderamente en ese preciso instante en que no son conscientes de sí mismos.

Y Rachel no está alterada ni gritando, ni ordenando, ni escribiendo en su querida pizarra. Solo está dormida, en paz, sumida en ese universo desconocido que es el mundo de los sueños.

Suspiro. Me quedaría aquí todo el día mirándola dormir, pero sé que eso sería un poco espeluznante por lo que decido que ya es hora de despertarla.

"Rach..." Susurro tocando con delicadeza su hombro. Solo obtengo una fruncida de ceño por respuesta por lo que decido volver a insistir. "Rachel, despierta." Le digo subiendo un poco el tono.

Abre los ojos de repente y me mira sobresaltada. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?" Dice moviéndose nerviosa y mirando el reloj de su muñeca. "Dios, Quinn. ¡Son las cinco de la mañana!"

Yo le sonrío amablemente y me dirijo a la ventana para subir la persiana. Aún no ha amanecido, solo el sonido de los pájaros más madrugadores se escucha en el exterior.

"Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer." Le digo mientras ordeno un poco el desastre que es su habitación en estos momentos. "Tienes que ducharte, vestirte, desayunar y hay un largo camino hasta Detroit."

Rachel me observa con el ceño fruncido mientras se sienta poniendo sus piernas entre los brazos aún aferrada a las sabanas. "¿Detroit? ¿De qué estás hablando, Quinn?"

"Quiero mostrarte algo y para hacerlo tenemos que ir a Detroit." Le digo mientras coloco los cojines sobre su cama.

"Yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio y mucho menos contigo." Sentencia cruzándose de brazos.

La miro en silencio, intentando no perder los nervios esta vez como hago siempre que actúa con este comportamiento infantil y frustrante.

"Rachel... Ayer fui una estúpida, lo sé, y te pido disculpas." Respondo sentándome a los pies de la cama.

Ella me mira sin entender absolutamente nada, supongo que no es un acto habitual que alguien a quien no has visto en diez años entre en tu habitación y te despierte, pero nuestra situación no es precisamente algo normal o habitual, y yo mucho menos.

"La he cagado tantas veces contigo que ya perdí la cuenta, pero te aseguro que lo que hay en Detroit te gustará." Sonrío.

"¿Y qué hay en Detroit?"

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allí." Respondo poniéndome en pie. "¡Venga, en marcha!"

"No puedo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Dice girando la vista hacia la ventana.

"He consultado tu pizarra. Tienes toda la mañana libre y solo debes llamar al restaurante del catering y confirmar la cita con la modista de nuestros vestidos de dama de honor. Eso lo puedes hacer desde el coche." Respondo con tranquilidad, como si estuviese vendiéndole un producto a una de esas empresas japonesas que contratan nuestros servicios.

Lo tengo todo contralado, quizás porque sabía perfectamente que diría y como actuaría. La conozco, sé lo que va a decir o hacer antes de que lo diga o lo haga, es esa la ventaja que te da conocer a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque hayan pasado tantos años sabía perfectamente que su reacción sería esta.

Primero enfado, luego negación y finalmente una escusa a la que atenerse para no pasar tiempo a solas conmigo.

Pero llevo despierta desde las cuatro de la mañana, bueno realmente no he dormido en toda la noche, y he repasado una y otra vez la situación en mi cabeza para que ella no tenga más remedio que venir conmigo. Puedo ser muy cabezota cuando quiero, y mucho más cuando se trata de Rachel Berry.

Ella sigue mirando hacia la ventana, a un pajarito que está apoyado en el quicio. Quizás es mi me pequeño amigo el pájaro acusador, o quizás no; tampoco es que los pájaros se diferencien mucho unos de otros, para mí son todos iguales, como los chinos.

Tengo que dejar de divagar y ponerme de nuevo en marcha, Rachel vendrá conmigo a Detroit.

Sí o sí.

"¿Desde cuándo no te diviertes?" Le pregunto apoyándome en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación de invitados que muchos años atrás fue mi propia habitación.

Rachel me mira sin entender muy bien a qué viene esa pregunta y se queda pensativa buscando la respuesta hasta que finalmente asiente. "Desde ayer, cuando estaba mirando los catálogos para la vajilla y tuve que tomar la difícil decisión de si los más adecuados eran los platos blancos con líneas azules o los de color canela con líneas doradas."

Yo alzo las cejas en la incredulidad. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Por supuesto." Asiente convencida. "¿No te parece divertido?"

"En absoluto." Respondo sin poder contener la risa.

"Pues lo es, ¿vale?" Me espeta frunciendo los labios. "Solo qué tú no sabes apreciar la magia que se crea entre ti mismo y los catálogos cuando estás eligiendo cosas. Es un momento fascinante, único." Mi risa cesa de repente y entrecierro los ojos, sé perfectamente lo que está haciendo y no me gusta en absoluto. Ella sonríe con malicia, sabiendo que su comentario ha tenido el efecto esperado. "¿Qué? Estoy siendo filosófica, como tú lo eras cuando estábamos en el instituto."

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo." Respondo fríamente.

"No. Es completamente cierto." Se encoge de hombros.

Respiro, respiro hondo, profundamente y después hablo. "Rachel... No quiero discutir contigo tan temprano."

"Y yo tampoco. Por lo tanto seguiré durmiendo, aún me queda una hora de sueño." Me dice estirándose en la cama y tapándose la cabeza con la manta. "Cierra la puerta al salir." Concluye sacando una mano entre las sabanas.

Me quedo mirando ese montón de mantas bajo el que se esconde la mujer a la que amo, frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza.

Iremos a Detroit. No me rendiré tan fácilmente, no hoy, no esta mañana, no después de haberme llevado toda la noche buscando una solución a mi metedura de pata en la feria.

Por ello me acerco hacia la cama y tiro de la manta y de la sabana para no dejar que se duerma.

"¿Qué haces?" Me grita sentándose de nuevo y tapándose rápidamente con la almohada. "¡Estoy en ropa interior!"

"No veré nada que no haya visto antes." Sonrío con sorna. Ella me mira fulminantemente. "¿Qué? Es completamente cierto." Respondo imitando su tono anterior.

Si las miradas matasen yo ahora mismo estaría muerta y enterrada. Jamás había visto de los ojos de Rachel una mirada tan llena de ira, jamás; y eso lo digo yo, alguien que ha compartido con ella miles de discusiones que van desde _"¿Por qué no me has pedido mi helado preferido?"_ hasta _"¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche?"_ pasando por incontables _"¿Por qué no me quieres?"_ o _"Ya no sientes lo mismo."_

Cientos y cientos de peleas, algunas por temas importantes, algunas simplemente porque ese día una de las dos sentía unas incontrolables ganas de discutir.

"Te odio tanto, Quinn. ¡Tanto!" Me grita con frustración tirándome uno de los cojines que coloqué sobre la cama. "Te odio, te odio, te odio." Dice sin parar de tirarme cosas al azar. Puedo ver volar hacia mí un peluche, otro cojín, un libro, un...¿un sujetador? No sé lo que me tira, pero yo voy esquivando los golpes como si jugásemos a balón prisionero en el gimnasio.

Se levanta liada en la sabana porque ya no tiene más cosas a mano que poder tirarme a no ser que sea la lámpara y al parecer, aunque parezca extraño, no quiere dejarme inconsciente. Pero me tira la almohada, y un zapato y yo ya empiezo a estar cansada de este jueguecito.

"¡Deja de tirarme cosas!"

"¡No!" Me grita de nuevo cogiendo el otro zapato. "¡Te odio!"

Corro hacia ella y agarro su mano dejando caer el zapato al suelo. "¿Quieres bajar la voz? Vas a despertar a todos." Susurro

"¡Suéltame!"

"Calla." Le digo tapando su boca. Puedo oír tapado por mi mano un nuevo 'suéltame' y quizás un 'zorra', pero de esto no estoy muy segura, prefiero pensar que me traicionan mis oídos. "Te suelto si me prometes que no volverás a gritar y que dejarás de tirarme todo lo que se cruce por tu camino." Susurro mirándola fijamente sin quitar mi mano de su boca. "¿Prometido?" Ella me mira de manera fulminante y viendo que no tiene otra opción asiente en la derrota.

Suelto su boca lentamente y Rachel se aparta de mí con rapidez. "¿Quieres matarme? No podía respirar." Se queja con dramatismo.

"No exageres." Rio, sigue siendo la misma reina del drama que fue en la secundaria. Ella gira la cabeza con los brazos cruzados y vuelve a mirar por la ventana "Rachel, ¿puedes mirarme y dejar de comportarte de esa forma tan infantil?" Le pido con tono pausado. Ella me mira, no muy dispuesta a escucharme pero al menos me mira. "Llevas dos semanas y media sin parar, necesitas desconectar un poco de todo esto y pasar un día agradable lejos de Lima, de Santana y de todos esos catálogos de vajillas, por muy divertidos que sean. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás."

"¿No entiendes que no quiero ir a ningún sitio contigo?"

"¿Y tú no entiendes que esta es mi manera de pedirte disculpas?" Espeto alzando los brazos. "Anoche la cagué, lo sé y lo siento, mucho. Pero no quiero que volvamos atrás, habíamos avanzado, estábamos por el buen camino. No quiero volver a las peleas y reproches, Rach. ¿Tan difícil es que nos llevemos bien? Nos quedan cuatro días juntas. ¿Podrás darme eso para demostrarte que no soy la persona que era antes de salir de Lima?" Le pido mirándola fijamente. "Por favor."

Ella muerde su labio inferior y tamborilea los dedos en su brazo. "De acuerdo." Responde sin mirarme.

"Bien."

"Pero yo elegiré la música." Me advierte señalándome con el dedo.

"Siempre fuiste quién eligió la música." Sonrío de medio lado.

Las dos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio y decido que ya es suficiente de emociones fuertes tan temprano en la mañana. Necesito un poco de aire y hablar con Jess para obtener algún tipo de consejo que me ayude a enfrentar el día que me espera.

"Voy a prepararte el desayuno, dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos debemos estar rumbo a Detroit. No tardes." Concluyo sonriente antes de salir de la habitación.

Cierro la puerta y apoyo mi cabeza sobre ella, las peleas con Rachel siempre me dejan exhausta, como si hubiese corrido una maratón por todo San Francisco.

Si pudiese elegir un manual para tener en mis manos sin duda escogería uno sobre como tratar con Rachel Berry, y por favor uno que no estuviese en coreano.

* * *

><p>Solo el sonido de la música que Rachel va eligiendo se ha escuchado en este coche en la última hora y media.<p>

No es algo que me resulte sorprendente, a decir verdad es algo que esperaba. Es la primera vez desde hace años que Rachel y yo compartimos más de una hora solas sin nadie que nos interrumpa, o mejor dicho alguna amable persona que nos ayude a sobre llevar el incómodo silencio.

Pero el motivo principal de este viaje es precisamente ese, quiero que pasemos tiempo las dos solas para así poder solucionar de una vez todos esos temas pendientes que hay entre nosotras. Ese es el gran problema de esta situación, entre Rachel y yo hay demasiadas cosas que deberían ser dichas hace mucho pero que jamás salieron de nuestros labios.

"¿Puedes decirme ya qué se nos ha perdido en Detroit?"

"No." Canturreo con una media sonrisa.

"Quinn... Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas." Suspira quitando la vista de la ventana por primera vez desde que salimos.

"¿Y quién te ha dicho que esto es una sorpresa?" Me burlo alzando las cejas.

Ella frunce el ceño y me cuesta contener la risa, pero lo consigo. "Conozco esa mirada, es tu mirada enigmática y no me gusta."

"Siempre tienes que tener el control de todo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, y lo sabes." Asiente poniendo sus pies en el salpicadero.

La miro en silencio durante unos segundos y luego vuelvo de nuevo la vista a la carretera. "Está bien. No tomes esto como una sorpresa, porque _no lo es_, solo tómatelo como un 'no tengo ni zorra idea de a dónde voy'."

"¿Hacía faltar usar ese lenguaje vulgar?"

"Paso demasiado tiempo con Santana." Me encojo de hombros. "Y quita los pies del salpicadero, _por favor_."

Suspira y quita los pies. "¿Ella sabe dónde estamos?"

"Le dejé una nota."

"Seguro bailó feliz y contenta por no tener que soportarme." Murmura entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No me aguanta."

"¿Qué? ¡Claro qué sí! San te adora, y lo sabes."

"Solo me soporta por mi _problema_." Me espeta frunciendo el ceño.

"No, te _soporta_ porque eres su amiga." Respondo mirándola fijamente.

"Creí que ellas eran tus amigas y no las mías." Dice alzando las cejas con sorna, yo la fulmino con la mirada y ella alza los brazos. "Vale, lo siento. No más reproches."

"Lo dudo mucho." Rio. "Pero me conformaré con que lo intentes."

Rachel saca mi estuche de Cd's de la guantera y comienza a mirarlos uno por uno. "Por lo que veo entre tus discos, sigues escuchando la misma música variada que en el instituto. Un disco de REM junto a uno de Larry Clinton." Comenta con una sonrisa.

"Tengo un gusto muy amplio." Me encojo de hombros.

Tras unos minutos rebuscando en mi música, Rachel se decanta por un recopilatorio que hice hace tiempo de Charles Trenet. Si os digo que estaba prácticamente segura de que elegiría ese entre los más de cincuenta discos que tengo en mi coche, ¿me creerías? Porque así es, lo sabía, al igual que sé la canción que está buscando mientras pasa las pistas del disco.

_'La mer'_.

No me equivocaba, cuando escucha las primeras notas de la canción sonríe satisfecha y apoya sus piernas en la barbilla mientras mira al horizonte.

Me gusta cuando está así, tranquila, sin quejarse, solo disfrutando de la música y con su cabeza a miles de kilómetros de aquí; me hace recordar a la Rachel de hace años, a esa que con una canción y una tarde de películas de Audrey Hepburn era la persona más feliz del mundo.

De vez en cuando puedo ver destellos de esa Rachel, y eso hace que aún esté más segura de algo sobre lo que no tengo la menor duda: esa chica que un día fue, la chica del abrigo amarillo y la sonrisa brillante, aún sigue ahí. Puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo. Y adivinar sus movimientos y lo que va a hacer a continuación, como saber que dentro de unos segundos suspirará y sonreirá de medio lado cuando Trenet cante ' La mer, les a bercés, le long des golfes clairs et d'une chanson d'amour', hace que me sienta un poco más cerca de ella.

Aunque solo sea durante unos pocos segundos.

"Britt me dijo que ahora vives en San Francisco." Me dice de la nada sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, este cambio de tema tan brusco y con un comentario que muestra su interés hacia mi persona, o al menos algo que no sea un reproche o un comentario vacío cuya función solo es llenar el maldito silencio. No, ella ha preguntado indirectamente sobre mi vida en San Francisco, y de una manera también indirecta a reconocido que en algún momento de estos diez años le preguntó a Brittany sobre mí.

Sé que parece un detalle insignificante, pero en estos momentos este gesto tan simple lo es _todo_.

"Así es." Respondo aún algo confusa.

"Y también me contó qué eres directora creativa de una empresa de publicidad."

"Sí."

"¿Y en qué consiste tu trabajo exactamente?" Me pregunta mirándome con interés.

Yo la observo sin saber muy bien si esto es una pregunta trampa, quizás esperando un ataque o un insulto. Pero al ver que este no llega supongo que es una pregunta sincera, se está interesando por mi trabajo, por mi vida, _por mí_ en definitiva.

"En un poco de todo." Contesto volviendo la vista de nuevo a este camino al parecer interminable. "Preparo la campaña con mi equipo y superviso que todo lo hecho anteriormente esté correcto. Todo funciona como una engranaje perfecto y yo me encargo de que ese engranaje no falle en ninguno de sus puntos. Cuando todo está preparado me encargo de vender la idea al cliente y controlo que todo salga tal y como lo habíamos planteado."

"¿Y te gusta?"

Pienso durante unos segundos la respuesta y asiento. "Me encanta."

"Debe ser genial para ti ser la jefa. Con lo qué siempre te gustó mangonear y ser la líder estarás en tu salsa." Bromea.

"Lo es." Rió. "Pero realmente no me gusta mi trabajo por eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"Me gusta lo que hago. Me gusta crear, me gusta dar forma a ideas desde la base, dar el visto bueno a algo que antes no era absolutamente nada." Respondo con sinceridad. "Ya sabes. Te dan un producto que debes vender y tienes que encontrar la mejor forma de qué ese producto deje de ser una _cosa_ para ser _algo_." Concluyo. Ella me mira en silencio, quizás he sido demasiado filosófica y no me ha entendido, a veces me pasa cuando hablo de algo que me apasiona. "¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?"

"Sí." Asiente. "Es como cuando a mí me daban el esbozo de un personaje y tenía que interiorizar en él y hacerlo ser _alguien_, no solo palabras."

"Más o menos." Sonrío. "¿Echas de menos Broadway?"

"Mucho, cada día." Responde rápidamente mirando de nuevo el horizonte.

"¿Y por qué no vuelves?"

Niega con la cabeza y sonríe sin gracia. "Quinn, no soy capaz de entrar en un centro comercial sin que me dé un ataque de ansiedad, ¿cómo supones que voy a poder subirme sobre un escenario frente a cientos de personas?"

"Pero arriba no podrán atacarte." Le espeto.

"Ese no es el problema." Me dice irguiéndose en su asiento. "¿Crees que no lo intenté?"

"No digo que no lo intentes solo-"

"¿Crees que me gusta estar así?" Me interrumpe.

"¡No! ¡Claro qué no!" Me apresuro a aclarar.

"¿Entonces?"

"Solo creo que, _quizás_, volver a los escenarios podría hacerte bien." Respondo con tono pausado. Hay muchas posibilidades de que esto termine en una pelea y realmente hemos batido todo un record con dos horas sin discutir. "Amas la música, adoras Broadway, es para lo que has nacido. Tal vez, si lo intentaras esa podría ser tu válvula de escape. Quedarte encerrada no hará que superes tu pánico a la gente, Rach."

Suspira, suspira hondo y profundo y me mira frunciendo el ceño. Sé que lo que viene ahora es una de sus diatribas, por lo tanto me pongo cómoda en mi asiento y espero lo que está por llegar.

"Tú lo ves todo muy fácil Quinn." Me dice finalmente. "No tienes que vivir con miedo todo el tiempo, no tienes que estar sumida en una oscuridad de la que no sabes cómo salir." Me espeta negando con al cabeza. "Cuando estoy en la calle, sin nadie, me bloqueo. Cuando veo a más de diez personas juntas, me bloqueo. Cuando salgo de mi portal e intento pasar por el mismo lugar dónde él me esperaba, me bloqueo. Haga lo que haga, aunque solo sea bajar a comprar una barra de pan a la panadería de la esquina ¡me bloqueo!" Alza los brazos.

"¿Y hace cuánto qué no lo intentas?" Le pregunto. "Además del intento frustrado del centro comercial, ¿desde cuándo no has afrontado _sola_, por ti misma, una de esas situaciones en las que sabes que puedes sufrir uno de tus bloqueos?"

Ella me mira confusa y se muerde el labio inferior en el pensamiento. No responde, y dudo que lo haga. Sabe que tengo razón.

¡Dios! Adoro tener razón.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta y cinco minutos.<p>

Ese es el tiempo que lleva Rachel hablando con la modista que ha confeccionado nuestros vestidos de dama de honor que, al parecer, serán malvas en vez de violetas.

Y eso es algo que ella no puede consentir.

"No. Le especifique claramente que tenían que ser violetas." Le dice alterada. "¡Por supuesto que el malva no es igual que el violeta! ¿Perdone? Me ofende, usted debe saber muy bien la diferencia abismal entre esos dos colores tan diferentes." Le espeta frunciendo el ceño.

Yo mientras tanto sigo sumida en mi camino con rumbo a Detroit, algo cansada porque llevo casi tres horas conduciendo sin parar y porque, aunque intento centrarme en la música, los gritos de Rachel comienzan a taladrarse en mi cabeza.

Es sorprendente como el humor de esta chica puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos, un minuto está tranquila escuchando la voz Trenet y al minuto siguiente está gritándome como una desquiciada. Y cuando no puede gritarme a mí porque ya no tiene más argumentos con los que refutarme le grita a la pobre modista que un día tuvo la genial idea de cambiar el violeta por el malva.

"Ya le dije que eso no ha sido culpa mía, las otras damas de honor llegan mañana a primera hora, tienen una vida y trabajos con los que pagar las facturas, algo que _usted_ dejará de tener si no encuentra la manera de que el malva se transforme en violeta." Le amenaza. "Buenos días." Concluye antes de colgar.

Todo queda en un tranquilo silencio que ahora agradezco, necesitaba un poco de paz, dejar de escuchar gritos e improperios a una mujer que lo único que intenta hacer es su trabajo.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando Rachel sube la voz de la radio, una manera muy sutil de dejarme claro que sea lo que sea que estoy por decir no quiere escucharlo.

Las primeras notas de 'Lovesong' de Adele llenan nuestro silencio.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you... You make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you... You make me feel like I am whole again."_

Canta la voz tras los altavoces mientras las dos nos sumergimos por completo en la música, entendiendo sin decir nada que esa canción dice mucho más para nosotras de lo que puede decir para cualquiera.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you... You make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I'm alone with you... You make me feel like I am fun again."_

Decir que esto es un momento incómodo sería un eufemismo, las canciones con letras que hablan de todo aquello que nosotras no somos capaz de decir parece perseguirnos cada vez que estamos a solas. Yo lo tomaría como una señal, una manera extraña en la que el universo quiere dejarnos claro que las dos necesitamos plantar cara finalmente a todo lo que sentimos.

¿Sino por qué habría aparecido una canción de Adele en uno de mis discos recopilatorios de música de los ochenta?

Supongo que habrá sido Jess sin que me diese cuenta, en un intento porque escuche a su cantante preferida.

Recordadme que la mate en cuanto la vea.

_"However far away... I will always love you. However long I stay... I will always love you. __Whatever words I say... I will always love you."_

Tras este estribillo Rachel decide que ya ha tenido bastante momento incómodo musical por hoy y apaga la radio para luego volver la vista de nuevo a la ventana.

"Creo que deberías relajarte un poco." Le aconsejo. "Es la función de este viaje."

"Estoy relajada." Dice jugueteando con el móvil entre sus manos.

"Sí, ya veo." Rio con ironía. "¿Me dejas ver tu móvil?"

"Claro." Asiente con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por su aparato ultramoderno. "Es el último modelo del mercado. Me lo compré hace solo-" Pero no termina su frase, enmudece de inmediato cuando abro la ventanilla y sin pensarlo tiro el móvil. "¿Qué haces?" Me susurra casi sin aliento.

"No más llamadas." Sentencio.

"¿Estás loca?" Grita.

"No, quiero que desconectes." Respondo con tranquilidad.

"¿Y tiras mi móvil por la ventana?"

"Si es la única manera..." Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta? ¡Es un último modelo! Solo hay unos pocos en Estados Unidos, ¡me lo trajeron expresamente desde Japón!" Me grita con los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas.

"Te dije que tenías que desconectar, y lo único que has hecho desde que salimos es protestar y llamar por teléfono. Pues ya está, no hay teléfono." Sonrío satisfecha.

Ella abre la boca sin poder contener la cara de asombro y golpea mi brazo. "¡Eres un monstruo!"

"¿Qué haces? ¡Para!" Le digo intentando no perder el control del volante.

"No sé porque he venido. Eres un ser miserable, odioso, mezquino, ruin." Me grita mientras me golpea con sus pequeños puños que sin embargo hacen daño.

"¡Rachel!" Grito. "¡Estate quieta!"

"¡No quiero!" Dice sin dejar de golpear mi brazo que a estas alturas ya tendrá un moratón del tamaño de Kansas.

Yo intento detenerla pero no puedo hacer mucho con las manos en el volante, por lo tanto no se me ocurre nada mejor que soltarlo y agarrar sus manos con fuerza.

"¿Quieres tranquilizarte?" Le espeto mirándola fijamente. "No puedes atacarme cada vez que-"

"¡Quinn! ¡El camión!" Me interrumpe de un grito.

Yo miro rápidamente hacia el frente y cojo el volante con destreza, intentando tomar el control de la situación. En mi genial acto nos hemos metido en el carril contrario y ahora una camión está justo frente a nosotras, demasiado cerca, muy pero que muy cerca.

Como acto inconsciente giro hacia la derecha pudiendo escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de las ruedas chirriando en el asfalto.

Todo pasa deprisa, rápido, sin que siquiera sea consciente muy bien de lo que está sucediendo. Mientras cierro los ojos de forma automática, aprieto con fuerza el freno que o no funciona o no quiere funcionar en este maldito momento.

Y cuando finalmente decido que quizás lo mejor es abrir los ojos veo como nos dirigimos sin remedio a un árbol contra el que chocamos estrepitosamente.

Los airbag salen disparados y yo me quedo completamente paralizada mirando al frente, sin reaccionar, muda, en shock.

Miro hacia mi derecha y Rachel me devuelve una mirada llena de pánico y terror.

No creo que tener un accidente de coche sea la mejor manera de hacerle pasar un buen día fuera de Lima.

* * *

><p>"¿Esta es tu idea de divertirse? ¿Esperar en medio de la nada a una grúa que no llega?" Protesta abanicándose con un papel que no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde lo ha sacado. "No quiero ni imaginar lo que para ti será una noche de fiesta." Ríe irónicamente.<p>

"Dijeron que llegarían lo antes posible." Respondo con desgana sentándome en la parte trasera de mi pobre coche, que ahora yace contra un árbol prácticamente destrozado.

"¡Eso fue hace una hora!" Se queja cruzándose de brazos. "¡Y este sol me está matando! ¿Cuántos grados hace? ¡Por amor de dios! ¿Cincuenta y cuatro?"

"Estamos en Waterville no en el Sahara."

"Como si lo fuera." Refunfuña. "Solo a ti se te ocurriría quitar las manos del volante."

"¿Y yo tengo la culpa?" Alzo las cejas. "Si no te hubieses puesto a golpearme como una loca desquiciada nada de esto habría pasado."

"Si tú no me hubieses tirado el móvil por la ventana yo no te habría golpeado."

"Si tú no te hubieras llevado _una hora_ hablando de la diferencia entre el jodido malva y el violeta cuando se suponía que debías desconectar ¡yo no habría tirado nada!"

"¡Es importante!" Me espeta poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Yo rió con ironía. "¡Oh, sí! Importantísimo."

"Lo es para mí. ¿Vale?" Me grita. "Deja de ser tan condescendiente conmigo, deja de tratarme como si fuese imbécil o idiota, ¡deja de tratarme como a una niña!"

"No te has comportado de forma muy madura que digamos cuando me golpeabas mientras conducía." Respondo cruzándome de brazos. "¿No crees?"

"¡Por favor, Quinn!" Ríe. "Eres tanto o más infantil que yo."

"No me conoces."

"Por supuesto que te conozco."

"No, no lo haces." Niego con la cabeza mirándola fijamente. "Crees que me conoces pero no es así. He cambiado."

"Yo no he visto ese cambio."

"Quizás porque no quieres verlo." Le digo saltando del maletero y poniéndome frente a ella. "Estás tan cegada por lo que pasó, tan anclada en el jodido pasado que eres incapaz de ver lo que soy ahora." Le digo convencida, firme, quizás porque deseaba decirle todo esto desde que puso un pie en casa de Santana."Sí, lo sé, te hice daño. ¡Y lo siento!" Alzo los brazos. "Pero no puedo cambiar eso, no tengo una máquina del tiempo que me haga viajar diez años atrás y cambiar lo que hice. No podemos cambiar el pasado, solo podemos aprender de él."

"¿Y qué has aprendido tú? Si se puede saber..." Indaga sin apartarme la mirada.

"He aprendido que los temores solo consiguen bloquearte, que el miedo solo te aparta de la felicidad. He aprendido que las decisiones que no tomaste no pueden impedirte seguir adelante, que el pasado es solo humo y debes dejarlo marchar. Sí, quizás me ha llevado diez años conseguirlo pero ahora lo sé." Le digo acercándome más a ella. "Y también he aprendido que a veces puedes darte un respiro a ti mismo para sentirte débil."

Ella no dice nada, solo baja la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior mientras golpea una piedra del suelo.

"Mira Rachel." Suspiro tocando mi cuello. "Entiendo tu temor, entiendo que has sufrido mucho. Y tienes razón, no tengo ni idea de lo que es vivir siempre aterrorizado, pero tú eres la única que puede cambiar eso. La vida es demasiado corta para vivirla asustado, ¿recuerdas?" Concluyo mirándola con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Quinn?" Pregunta confusa. "¿Qué pretendes?"

Yo me acerco un poco más y agarro sus manos. "Pretendo que entiendas que he cambiado, pretendo que me des al menos el beneficio de la duda, pretendo que recuerdes como era la Rachel de la que un día me enamoré."

"Esa Rachel no existe." Niega con la cabeza.

"Esa Rachel sigue ahí." Digo señalando su pecho. "Solo que oculta tras mil capaz de miedos e inseguridades que no la dejan salir al exterior."

"¿Y qué sabrás tú?" Me espeta apartando mi mano.

"Lo sé porque si de algo sé en esta vida es de miedos, lo sé porque he llevado años conviviendo día a día con él, lo sé porque por su culpa ¡perdí lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida!" Grito, tal vez demasiado pasional para mi gusto pero en estos momentos hace tiempo que perdí el control de la situación. "Pero eso terminó, ya no tengo miedo. El miedo lo dejé atrás el mismo día en que me di cuenta de algo que creía olvidado."

"¿De qué?"

"De que sigo enamorada de ti."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Sunday! Espero que hayáis tenido una gran semana. <strong>**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves. ****Much Love ;)**


	20. Cap 19: Alguien a quién yo conocía

**Capítulo 19**

**Alguien a quién yo conocía**

_"Un suspiro, un aroma, un silencio. Una sonrisa, una mirada, un gesto. _

_Todo y nada... eso eres tú."_

**Jueves, 16 de septiembre de 2022**

"¿De qué?"

"De que sigo enamorada de ti."

Cuando las palabras salen de mis labios no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho. Ha sido un acto inconsciente, no premeditado, esto definitivamente no estaba en mis planes para arreglar las cosas con Rachel.

No, no lo estaban, no había pensado en decir esto en absoluto.

Pero sin embargo me siento libre.

Siento como esa presión que constantemente apretaba mi pecho ha desaparecido de repente, como si esas simples palabras fuesen mi llave hacia la libertad. Jamás cuatro palabras significaron tanto como estas.

_"Sigo enamorada de ti."_

Y he dicho _sigo_ y no _estoy_ porque realmente jamás he dejado de amarla, ni un solo día; ni uno solo en estos diez años, ni un solo día desde que tenía cinco años.

La miro expectante, esperando una respuesta, esperando que haga algún tipo de sonido, que pestañee, que gesticule, no sé, ¡que tosa al menos!

Lleva callada cinco minutos, cinco.

No ha dicho nada, no ha movido ni un músculo; simplemente está petrificada, en shock, literalmente sin palabras.

"¿Rachel?" Le pregunto. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella me mira, con esa mirada que siempre fue la única que no conseguí descifrar, cuando me miraba así jamás pude saber lo que pasaba por esa cabecita suya. Y ahora no es diferente, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que puede estar pensando.

Quizás ahora preferiría que me golpease, que me insultase, que me escupiera si fuese necesario. No sé, ¡algo! Necesito que haga algún tipo de movimiento o sonido que demuestre que no es un ente sin vida sino un verdadero ser humano.

Y ahora, de nuevo, tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo de que no responda, y también de que lo haga. Tengo miedo de que esto empeore aún más nuestra ya maltrecha relación. Tengo miedo porque sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás, no podemos deshacer lo dicho, no podemos guardar de nuevo las palabras liberadas. Sí, quizás tengo miedo, de nuevo, _otra vez_; pero es un miedo distinto, es un miedo por lo que sí dije, no por lo que no soy capaz de decir.

Y ese tipo de miedo es uno que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Ese miedo es un miedo que no te atrapa, es un miedo que te libera, porque sabes que esta vez la piedra no está en tu tejado y que no te quedarás nunca más con el odioso _"Y si..."_

Sí, me gusta este tipo de miedo, quiero experimentarlo más veces, quizás ahora me vuelva una adicta a la adrenalina.

Tal vez esto es un efecto del accidente, ¿no dicen que después de sobrevivir a una situación extrema haces cosas que jamás pensaste hacer? Quizás ahora me convierta en una de esas personas que viven al límite, de esas que cruzan sin mirar o no pliegan el espejo retrovisor cuando dejan el coche aparcado en un barrio no muy adecuado.

Vale, quizás no son situaciones de alto riesgo, pero siempre fui una cobarde, nunca me gustaron las cosas que se escapan de mi control.

Su boca se mueve por primera vez, buscando algún tipo de palabra, intentado emitir algún sonido, pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo la grúa llega; el mecánico se baja, se acerca a nosotras y nos pregunta que ha pasado. Y todo este momento, todo este remolino de emociones en el que he estado completamente sumergida los últimos siete minutos desaparece.

Me enfrento con la realidad, y algo me dice que ella no dirá ni una sola palabra sobre esto a no ser que yo dé el primer paso.

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer lo que escucho." Niego con la cabeza horrorizada. "No, no puede ser verdad."<p>

"Lo siento señorita." Me dice este gordo, con su enorme culo sentado en la silla mientras se chupa los dedos llenos de salsa barbacoa de ese _baúl _de alitas de pollo que se acaba de zampar. "No hay nada que pueda hacer."

"¿Sabe todas las cosas que he vivido en ese coche?" Digo señalando a mi pequeño, que yace prácticamente sin vida en este mugriento taller. "Me ha acompañado por doce años... ¡DOCE!" Grito alzando los brazos. "Ha viajado, ha vivido, ha visto mundo, ha ido de San Francisco a Lima y luego a Detroit, bueno hasta Waterville, no puede decirme que no hay solución." Digo desesperada. "¡Algo podrá hacer por él! ¡SÁLVELO!"

"Señorita..." Suspira. "Ya le he dicho que los arreglos le costaran más que el propio coche."

"¡No me importa!"

"Y aunque estuviese dispuesta a pagarlo." Continúa sin inmutarse por mis gritos. "Hay piezas que debo sustituir que dejaron de fabricarse en los ochenta." Dice sin mirarme mientras sigue rellenando sus estúpidos papeles. "Lo mejor que puede hacer es desprenderse de este montón de chatarra y comprarse uno nuevo."

Lo miro con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados, por la rabia y por la indignación.

¿Cómo puede estar ahí tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puede hablar de él de esa manera? ¿Cómo puede decirme que tengo que desprenderme de lo único que me queda de mi adolescencia?

Aprieto los puños y voy a abalanzarme sobre él cuando noto que una mano me toma fuertemente del brazo. Giró la vista, y la veo a ella.

"Quinn... Tal vez ya ha llegado el momento de que _Chev_ descanse en paz." Me dice intentando tranquilizarme. "A todos nos llega nuestra hora, incluso a los coches."

"No, él no me abandonaría." Niego con la cabeza. "Él es un luchador."

Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero patalear como una niña de dos años a quién se le rompió su juguete preferido o se le cayó su bola de helado; este coche no es solo un coche para mí, es un simbolo, es mi pasado, es él único que jamás me ha dejado en la estacada. Me ha acompañado por las peores etapas de mi vida, me ha guiado por caminos que jamás pensé transitar, me ha visto llorar, reir, besar y otras cosas que quizás no deba nombrar ahora mismo.

Este coche dejó de ser un simple coche hace muchísimo tiempo.

Rachel sonríe de medio lado y me mira fijamente. "Sé que habéis vivido muy buenos momentos juntos pero, quizás, ya es hora de dejarlo atrás."

No digo nada, la miro en silencio, y me pregunto si hemos dejado de hablar de mi coche para comenzar a hablar sobre otra cosa muy distinta.

O quizás simplemente perder a mi querido _Chev_ me ha dejado algo trastornada.

No lo sé.

Miro a mi pequeño destrozado y lo observo detenidamente, por última vez; tal vez esto ha sido una especie de señal cósmica, como las canciones que lo dicen todo cuando estoy a solas con Rachel.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, esto es una señal para comprender que aquellos años han desaparecido por completo.

_Para siempre._

* * *

><p>"Nunca había venido a Detroit." Me dice mientras caminamos por estas calles, quizás algo más transitadas que Lima pero en absoluto comparables al barullo constante de Nueva York.<p>

Sin embargo hay gente, pero ella está inusualmente tranquila. Y esto me alegra, aunque sé que el hecho de que no esté temblando es porque vamos casi pegadas la una a la otra y porque yo atajo por caminos menos céntricos intentando evitar las multitudes.

"Me encanta Detroit." Digo mientras pongo mi mano en su cintura con sutileza y la guío para que gire a la derecha.

"¿Has estado antes aquí?" Me mira sorprendida.

"Sí."

"Ya decía yo que conocías demasiado bien este lugar para no haber venido nunca."

Rio y cruzamos la carretera. Yo con las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones vaqueros, ella observando atentamente cada rincón. Se nota a leguas que hace tiempo que no visita una ciudad propiamente dicha, no ese zulo que es Lima o un retiro espiritual en Tailandia. Está como alucinada con los altos edificios, los coches, el ajetreo de la capital, y eso en alguien que ha vivido casi una década en Nueva York no es algo muy común.

Siento lastima por ella, ha tenido que dejar la ciudad de sus sueños y toda su vida solo por un maldito psicópata.

La vida es tan injusta a veces, nunca comprenderé que lleva a que le sucedan cosas malas a las buenas personas. Porque Rachel podrá ser algo lunática y un poco intensa a veces, pero es una de las mejores personas a las que he conocido, alguien de corazón puro que siempre se dejó guiar por sus instintos y luchó por lo que quería sin importarle lo que opinasen los demás. Ella era inspiradora, sin embargo ahora está completamente rota, y todo porque un día alguien tuvo la brillante idea de atacarla a la salida de su edificio.

Quiero saber dónde está ingresado ese maldito cabrón, me encantaría dejarle claro que nadie daña a Rachel Berry sin enfrentarse con Quinn Fabray por el camino.

"¿Cuándo has estado aquí?" Me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos asesinos.

"Jess y yo hicimos un viaje por Estados Unidos cuando terminamos la universidad, Detroit fue una de nuestras paradas y como nos gustó tanto pasamos casi un mes aquí."

"¿Jess es tu amiga de San Francisco?" Me pregunta intentando parecer casual, aunque puedo notar que su tono no es para nada _casual_. "¿La chica que llega mañana?"

"Sí, la misma."

"Por su culpa he tenido problemas con la modista de los vestidos de dama de honor." Dice frunciendo el ceño. "Podía haber venido antes."

"Tenía que quedarse en la oficina, no podía dejar aquello solo. Además, le dio las medidas a San." Me encojo de hombros.

"Ya, pero llegar dos días antes de la boda es muy arriesgado." Refunfuña. "¿Y si no tomasteis bien las medidas? ¿Y si le queda mal el vestido? No hay tiempo para volver a confeccionarlo, demasiados problemas tengo ya con el maldito color, que obviamente no podrá cambiarse, lo que faltaba es que una de las damas de honor pareciera un saco de papas." Se queja; es una quejica, cada día lo tengo más claro. "Incluso Mercedes y Tina vinieron la semana pasada expresamente para eso, todo es cuestión de interés."

"¡Oh créeme! Jess podrá parecer muchas cosas con el vestido, pero jamás un saco de papas." Rio. "Tiene un cuerpo envidiable, estará bien con cualquier cosa."

Guarda silencio sin poder rebatirme esta vez y yo intento contener la risa; sé lo que está pasando, Rachel Berry está celosa.

Y eso me hace tremendamente feliz.

"Es aquí." Canturreo cuando llegamos a la gran puerta de hierro del local.

Rachel me mira confusa. "¿El qué?"

"Para lo que hemos venido a Detroit, es aquí."

"¿Hemos venido a Detroit para entrar en un bar a las tres de la tarde?" Pregunta alzando las cejas. "Sé que estás afectada por tener que dejar tu coche, pero no creo que emborracharse sea la mejor manera de superarlo, Quinn"

Rio de nuevo, esta vez con una sonora carcajada, y niego con la cabeza. "No, no es eso, aunque un trago no me vendría nada mal." Reconozco frunciendo los labios; después de la larga caminata desde el taller hasta aquí se me había olvidado que ya jamás volveré a ver al pobre y destrozado Chev. "Hemos venido a Detroit porque tengo la banda perfecta para que actúe en la boda." Anuncio con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Puedo ver de inmediato como su rostro cambia por completo. Está sorprendida, está pasmada, está, me atrevería a decir, incluso ilusionada por la noticia.

Esto me da cierta confianza y por ello me voy a dar el gusto de coquetear un poco, que Rachel baje la guardia no es algo que pase todos los días. "Después de usted, señorita." Sonrió ampliamente abriendo la pesada puerta. "Las damas primero."

Ella pasa aún algo consternada aferrada a su bolso negro y yo entro tras ella en este local que tan buenos momentos me dio en aquel viaje.

Está tal y como lo recordaba, no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo un antro mugroso disfrazado de lugar casual con estilo bohemio-retro-heavy. Sí, todo eso, en doscientos metros cuadrados, diez mesas, una barra llena de sangre, sudor y lagrimas, quizás estoy exagerando un poco, y un pequeño escenario.

Y la voz por la que hemos hecho 250 km desde Lima resuena en la sala, acompañada por el sonido de esa inconfundible guitarra acústica azul que tanto había echado de menos.

_"I guess now it's time for me to give up. __I feel it's time."_

_(Supongo que ahora es el momento para darme por vencido. Siento que es hora)_

Canta de forma casi reveladora versionando el 'Back for good' de Take that.

_Whatever I said, whatever I did... __I didnt mean it _

_(Cualquier cosa que dije, cualquier cosa que hice... __No fue mi intención)_

_I just want you back for good _

_(Solo te quiero de vuelta para siempre)_

_Want you back, Want you back _

_(Quiero que vuelvas, quiero que vuelvas)_

Puedo notar la mirada asombrada de Rachel clavada en mi nuca, giro mi cabeza y veo como me observa con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sonrío, sonrío como no había hecho en años, porque sé que ahora simplemente debe adorarme por haberle encontrado a la banda para su boda; bueno la boda de San y Britt, pero llegados a este punto creo que es más de Rachel que de ellas.

"Son buenos, ¿eh?" Le digo acercándome a su oído.

"¡Son magníficos!" Grita emocionada intentando hacerse oír entre el sonido de la música. "¿De qué los conoces?"

"Los descubrimos aquí una noche en la que salimos a tomar unas copas, por entonces solo cantaban algunas canciones en los descansos del otro grupo." Respondo acercándome más a ella, la escusa de la música alta siempre ha sido una de mis preferidas. "Pero el público enloquecía cada vez que salían al escenario y poco tiempo después se convirtieron en el grupo estrella. Son muy conocidos en la ciudad."

"Aquel verano debió ser toda una aventura."

"Lo fue." Asiento con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo no superó al de 2010." Añado guiñándole un ojo antes de volver la vista de nuevo a la banda como si nada hubiese pasado.

Puedo ver de reojo como se ha quedado completamente alucinada por mi comentario, lo sé, la conozco, y aunque así no fuera su boca abierta por completo no deja lugar a duda alguna. Y eso es precisamente lo que quería, sorprenderla, pillarla desprevenida, que entienda que lo que le dije antes no fue algo casual fruto de mi tristeza por el accidente.

Las primeras notas de 'Wonderwall' comienzan ahora, para continuar así con esas señales en formas de notas y letras musicales que se están convirtiendo en un personaje más de esta inesperada historia.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you _

_(Hoy será el día en que te recordaran lo que pasó)_

_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do _

_(Tú de algún modo ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer)_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now _

_(No creo que nadie sienta lo que yo siento por ti ahora)_

_Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out _

_(Irrumpiendo en las calles, llegó esa palabra que habla sobre el fuego que arde fuera de tu corazón.)_

La guitarra resuena, la batería rompe, Rachel sigue alucinando y ¡Dios! como amo esta canción.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt _

_(Estoy seguro de que ya lo has escuchado antes, pero realmente nunca dudaste.)_

_I don't believe that anybody feels. The way I do about you now _

_(Yo no creo que nadie sienta lo que yo siento por ti ahora)_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_(Y todos los caminos que tenemos que recorrer se están poniendo difíciles)_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_(Y todas las luces que nos guían hacia allí están cegando)_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you I don't know how _

_(Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero no sé como.)_

Lo mejor de las canciones es que la mayoría de las veces son capaces de decir lo que nosotros mismos con simples palabras no podemos expresar.

Cuando la música suena y escuchas atentamente, mientras cierras los ojos y respiras hondo, se crea un vinculo único; una unión, un momento místico entre la canción y tú, entre el mundo y tú, entre la persona en la que piensas cuando escuchas ese tema y tú, y ese vinculo es un lazo irrompible.

Porque cuando el ser humano sé quedó sin maneras de explicar lo que sentía simplemente inventó la música.

Los últimos acordes suenan y yo abro finalmente los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, a este bar de Detroit al lado de mi _'Wonderwall'._

Todos en el local aplauden, bueno los dos camareros, la limpiadora y Rachel que aún sigue perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar. Sé que ahora mismo no puede creer que haya encontrado a la banda que tanto buscaba en un bareto perdido en la capital de Michigan.

"¿Quinn?" Me mira sorprendido Alejandro desde el escenario, sin saber muy bien si me está viendo o solo soy producto de su imaginación. "¿Eres tú? ¿Mi pequeña de Ohio?"

Suelto una carcajada y asiento. "Soy yo."

Él deja su guitarra en el escenario, salta corriendo y se acerca hacia mi alzándome en sus brazos. "¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!" Grita emocionando dándome una vuelta que creo me ha revuelto un poco las tripas. "¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos? ¡Han pasado años!" Me pregunta sin poder borrar la sonrisa dejándome en el suelo.

"Cuatro, para ser exactos."

"¡Vaya!" Alza los brazos. "Cómo pasa el tiempo."

"Ni que lo digas." Murmuro entre dientes.

Me giro y veo como nos mira con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, quizás algo abrumada por verme con un desconocido actuando de esta manera tan familiar. Hasta ahora todos a cuánto hemos visto eran parte de nuestra vida _juntas_, Alex sin embargo forma parte de mi vida _sin ella_.

"Esta es Rachel." La presento acercándome y poniéndome a su lado. "Rach, este es Alejandro, el cantante de la maravillosa banda Boyce Avenue."

"Encantada." Dice con timidez.

"El gusto es mío." Sonríe. "Soy un gran fan."

"¿En serio?" Pregunta sorprendida.

"¡Por supuesto!" Asiente entusiasmado; el siempre fue un entusiasta, un enamorado de la vida y, absolutamente, un enamorado de la música. "Fuimos a verte en tu adaptación de Funny Girl hace un año y medio. Nos costó un mes completo de actuaciones pero sin duda mereció la pena." Comenta mientras bebe agua. "Leí que te has tomado un descanso."

"Sí, así es."

Noto que está incomoda, que quiere evitar esa pregunta de _'¿Por qué?' _que supongo le habrán hecho cientos de veces_; _por lo tanto no dudo y le echo una mano.

"Sabes para lo qué hemos venido, ¿no?" Interrumpo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, me dijo Fabián que necesitabas una banda para una boda." Asiente. "No esperaba que vinieses hasta aquí, podíamos haberlo hablado por teléfono."

"Tenía ganas de volver a esta ciudad." Miento; no del todo, porque sí, tenía ganas de volver, pero sin duda ese no ha sido mi motivo principal para cruzar un estado y perder un coche por el camino. "¿Nos haréis el favor?"

"Nosotros ya no hacemos eso, Quinn. Lo dejamos cuando nos contrataron aquí." Me dice tocándose el cuello. "Es el domingo, ¿no?"

"Sí, en Lima."

"Tu ciudad." Alza las cejas con sorna.

"Eso dice en mi pasaporte." Sonrío. Siempre se burló de mí por ser de Lima, él que era todo un chico de Florida.

"No sé. Realmente es complicado... El fin de semana esto se llena hasta la bandera"

"Vamos a pagaros, y bien además, no actuaréis gratis." Le digo con seguridad, utilizando de nuevo mis conocimientos en ventas como beneficio personal. No sabéis lo útil que puede resultar ser publicista en el mundo real. "Será como un regreso a vuestras raíces, una vuelta a eso en lo que comenzasteis. Sería un placer poder contar con vosotros, sois justamente lo que buscamos. ¿Verdad, Rachel?"

"Sin duda, sois maravillosos." Asiente con rapidez.

Muerde su labio en el pensamiento, yo lo miro con esa mirada que sé que siempre funciona, mucho más en los hombres, mucho más en un hombre que estaba enamorado de mí pero que comprendió que lo nuestro era imposible cuando me encontró retozando con Jess en una playa.

Un acontecimiento vergonzoso, no quiero hablar de ello.

"Está bien... Lo haremos." Acepta finalmente.

"Gracias" Digo feliz lanzándome en un pequeño abrazo. "Te debo una."

"Por supuesto que me debes una, y de las buenas." Responde señalándome con el dedo cuando me aparto. "Pero hoy estoy generoso, me conformo con un dúo juntos."

"Alex... Sabes que yo no canto." Presiono el ceño.

"Y muy mal que haces, tienes una voz preciosa."

Yo frunzo los labios y agacho la cabeza, no quiero cantar, no estoy preparada. Miro a Rachel buscando su ayuda silenciosa, ella sonríe y señala hacia el escenario.

"Ve, canta con ellos."

Eso es lo único que necesito, saber que quiere que lo haga.

"Está bien, cantemos."

Alex me mira a mí primero y luego a Rachel, sonríe con picardía y asiente andando hacia el escenario.

Yo lo sigo, sabiendo que esta es la primera vez que voy a cantar delante de un público que no sea Tim desde hace diez años. Cantar siempre me recordó a ella, siempre me llevó a Lima, a esos años dorados dónde la música más que nunca fue una gran parte de mi vida; y por ello nunca había vuelto hacerlo, porque si cantaba recordaba que la había perdido, que no estaba conmigo, y esa era una emoción demasiado desbordante como para poder soportarla.

Sin embargo aquí estoy, sentada en este pequeño banco de madera, con Rachel a pocos metros de mí esperando expectante y Alex sentado a mi lado con su guitarra, dispuesto a seguirme en cualquier canción que esté dispuesta a cantar.

"Just a kiss de Lady Antebellum. ¿Te la sabes?"

Él asiente con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto muñeca."

Las primeras notas suenan, todo el local queda de nuevo en completo silencio y yo miro hacia Rachel, porque ella es a quien va dirigidas estas palabras.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_(Echada aquí contigo tan cerca a mí)_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe _

_(Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos cuando no puedes respirar)_

_Caught up in this moment _

_(Atrapada en este momento)_

_Caught up in your smile _

_(Atrapada en tu sonrisa)_

Esta canción me hace recordar nuestro segundo beso, aquella noche en la puerta de su casa, cuando finalmente fui capaz de enfrentarme a todo y afrontar la situación sin miedo. También me recuerda a muchos otros besos, a muchos momentos, a noches y noches tiradas en el césped trasero de su casa mientras disfrutábamos de las estrellas y hacíamos cientos de planes que jamás llegaríamos a cumplir, no por ella, solo por mí.

Alex me sigue en la canción y mientras tanto yo me pierdo en su mirada, y puedo ver destellos de algo, no sé muy bien qué, quizás ilusión, quizás esperanza, quizás confusión, quizás y solo quizás un poco de amor.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_(Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna)_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_(Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad)_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far _

_(Y no quiero echarlo a perder, no quiero presionar las cosas)_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_(Solo un disparo en la oscuridad que podría ser lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida.)_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_(Así que cariño, me basta con sólo un beso de buenas noches)_

Estoy disfrutando, estoy cantando y lo disfruto. Me siento tan viva ahora, tan llena, tan plena, es cómo si una realidad absoluta hubiese llegado a mí misma, una inyección de fuerza desconocida que no tiene ningún motivo concreto. Bueno, quizás lo tiene, ella.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_(Sé que si nos damos un poco de tiempo)_

_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_(Este nos acercará al amor que queremos hallar)_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_(Nunca antes fue tan real, nunca tan placentero)_

Sí, ella me ha devuelto a la vida, otra vez.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien que en principio parece incapaz de recomponerse a sí mismo pueda recomponer a otro? ¿Cuántas veces me salvará? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar hasta que finalmente comprenda que estamos hechas la una para la otra? Porque lo estamos, no me cabe la menor duda, quizás en algún momento no lo tuve tan claro pero ahora lo sé con certeza.

Rachel y yo debemos estar juntas, es simplemente inevitable.

Seguimos cantando y no aparto mis ojos de los suyos, como en uno de esos juegos que tanto nos gustaban de ver quién aguanta la mirada más tiempo sin reírse. Ninguna de las dos lo hace, quizás porque ella hace tiempo que sonríe de verdad y yo no estoy jugando, estoy siendo honesta, estoy exponiéndome sin reservas.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_(Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna)_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_(Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad)_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far_

_(Y no quiero echarlo a perder, no quiero presionar las cosas)_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_(Solo un disparo en la oscuridad que podría ser lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida.)_

_So baby i'm alright, oh, let's do this right _

_(Con eso me basta, hagamos las cosas bien)_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_(Con sólo un beso de las buenas noches)_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_(Con un beso de buenas noches)_

_Kiss goodnight._

_(Beso de buenas noches.)_

La canción termina, yo suspiro y Rachel agacha la mirada fijando la vista en un punto perdido del suelo.

Sé que lo sabe, no hace falta ser muy perspicaz para comprenderlo, ella sabe que esta canción no ha sido elegida porque sí.

* * *

><p>"Mira el lado positivo, ahora por fin podrás comprarte un coche en condiciones, uno que no suene como mi abuelo Amando cuando le da uno de sus ataques de asma." Me dice Santana mientras conduce de vuelta a casa.<p>

Yo la miro frunciendo el ceño pero no respondo, realmente ahora mismo lo que menos me apetece es discutir con ella. Viajar cinco horas en autobús con Rachel con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro la mayor parte del tiempo ha sido demasiado para mi débil y viejo corazón. Una dulce agonía sí, pero agonía al fin y al cabo.

Todo es tan confuso, ella me hace sentir tan confusa.

Porque hay instantes en los que creo que no tengo la más mínima posibilidad de recuperarla y otros en los que queda un pequeño espacio para esperanza, hay momentos en los que me grita y me dice lo mucho que me odia y luego momentos, como en el autobús, que me pregunta con timidez si puede recostarse en mi hombro, hay miradas gélidas que no dicen nada y miradas dónde aún puedo ver algo de ese brillo que solía tener.

Sé que debo darle tiempo, sé que esta vez es mi turno de esperar y que asimile mis palabras, al igual que ella tuvo que guardar todos sus sentimientos aquel verano y darme el espacio necesario hasta que fuese capaz de reconocer que aquel beso había sido lo mejor que me había pasado hasta entonces.

Pero no me caracterizo por mi paciencia, esta nunca fue una de mis mayores virtudes. Y lo peor de todo, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Los días pasan rápidamente y ya solo me quedan tres hasta que llegue la boda.

Tres días, eso tengo para reconquistarla.

No, no puedo perder tiempo, tengo que hablar con ella, necesito saber si todavía tengo alguna oportunidad o la habré perdido para siempre como al pequeño Chev.

"Todos los chicos están en casa, hemos hecho una cena de bienvenida y Kurt ha traído el juego de Karaoke." Sonríe San mientras giramos la esquina desde donde ya puedo divisar el hogar de los López y cinco coches más que no estaban antes de marcharnos hace quince horas.

No sé hasta qué punto esto es bueno.

Sí, tengo ganas de ver a mis antiguos compañeros a los que en su mayoría no veo desde el día de la graduación, pero eso supone la escusa perfecta para que Rachel pueda evitar cualquier tipo de conversación sobre lo ocurrido y también he de reconocer que, aunque sea sumamente egoísta, solo la quiero para mí.

No quiero compartirla con nadie, no cuando tengo el tiempo en mi contra.

Santana aparca el coche y salimos hacia la puerta, desde aquí puedo escuchar a quién si no me equivoco debe ser Puck cantando "We Will Rock You". Por el alarido que acaba de dar sospecho que el alcohol también está presente en esta cena de bienvenida.

Podría emborrachar a Rachel, quizás así olvide sus miedos y finalmente me dé una última oportunidad.

No, no quiero tenerla gracias al alcohol, quiero que si está conmigo sea por deseo propio no con la maravillosa ayuda de Johnny Walker.

San abre la puerta y cuando ya está dentro sin pensarlo tomo a Rachel del brazo. En la universidad me enseñaron que una empresa jamás puede conseguir un beneficio elevado sino asume un alto riesgo, bien, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, no permitiré que mi declaración espontánea quede en el olvido.

"Rachel creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente."

"¿Sobre qué?" Me dice dándose la vuelta.

"No te hagas la tonta, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando."

Guarda silencio durante varios segundos, que a mí me parecen eternos porque como ya os he dicho la paciencia no es lo mío, y luego niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Es mejor que ignoremos esa parte del viaje." Dice para luego intentar escabullirse hacia la casa.

Pero no voy a permitirlo, no hasta que reciba una respuesta más convincente, por lo tanto me pongo frente a ella impidiendo que siga andando y le obligo a que me mire. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta con una sonrisa irónica. "Porque es una completa estupidez."

"No, es una verdad aplastante." Respondo convencida sin soltar su brazo. "Lo estoy, sigo enamorada de ti."

Ahí está, lo he dicho de nuevo. Y esta vez sí estaba premeditado, no ha sido una declaración espontanea, lo he repetido porque quería que lo volviese a escuchar. Y esta vez ella está preparada, aunque su rostro sigue siendo tal ilegible como el de esta mañana.

"Estupidez o verdad el resultado es el mismo."

"¿Cuál?"

"Ninguno." Me mira con dureza. "No puedes pretender que, después de diez años, me digas que sigues enamorada de mí y yo caiga rendida a tus brazos. Esto no es una película de Sandra Bullock, Quinn, esto es la vida real y que sigas enamorada de mí no cambia absolutamente nada."

Puedo notar como algo se rompe, algo que no sé como puede romperse si ya estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que creía inexistente desde hace años hasta que la vi aparecer con aquella camisa blanca de seda italiana que ahora guardará en el fondo de su maleta.

Agacho la cabeza, a pesar de que por nada del mundo quiero que esto me afecte o que se note que lo hace; pero no puedo fingir, no en este momento, no cuando estoy viendo como cualquier oportunidad de recuperarla se marcha lejos, muy lejos, a miles de kilómetros de este jardín con enanos horripilantes que ahora parecen reírse de mí en la cara.

"Mira Quinn..." Dice con un tono algo más dulce que el de hace dos minutos pero con la misma frialdad y distancia que siempre. "No pongo en duda tus sentimientos, pero estás enamorada de alguien que no existe, de alguien a quien un día conociste pero que nunca volverá. Yo ya no soy esa persona." Niega con la cabeza. "La Rachel a la que tú amabas, al igual que la Quinn de la que yo me enamoré, se ha ido. Y eso es porque lo que pasó entre nosotras ya no existe, se terminó hace mucho, hace años." Dice convencida, o quizás intentando convencerse o tal vez intentando convencerme para que no siga insistiendo. "Estás enamorada del recuerdo de lo que un día fuimos, no de lo que realmente soy ahora."

"Pero qué..." Frunzo el ceño. "¿De qué coño estás hablando, Rachel? No estoy enamorada de un recuerdo. Esto que siento es real, no son sentimientos confundidos, no es porque un día hace años estuviésemos juntas. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Lo eres ahora, lo eras hace diez años y lo seguirás siendo siempre." Digo, sin pensarlo, porque cuando estás desesperada no piensas, actúas.

Ella me mira sorprendida, quizás algo consternada, no todos los días hablo de mis sentimientos, realmente creo que esta ha sido una de las pocas veces en las que he hablado honestamente sobre lo que siento.

Y agacha la cabeza y muerde su labio inferior, con esa pequeña arruga que se le forma en la frente cuando intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos o está luchando consigo misma.

Y yo vuelvo a enamorarme aún más de ella, porque esta imagen tan vulnerable es demasiado hermosa para poder pasar inadvertido ante mis ojos.

"Yo... No siento lo mismo, Quinn." Me dice finalmente. "Ya no te quiero." Afirma con voz neutra.

No me mira cuando lo dice, no me mira a los ojos. La conozco en todas sus facetas, en todas y cada una de ellas, y por ello sé que no está siendo del todo sincera.

O quizás es que no quiero creerla porque el hecho de que no me quiera supone que la he perdido para siempre.

Por ello elijo la primera opción; está mintiendo, o al menos hay algo que no me dice y que quiero pensar que me da algo de margen para reconquistarla, aunque solo sea un 0,01%

"Seremos amigas, eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. ¿De acuerdo?" No respondo, no voy a ser su amiga, jamás podría serlo. "Voy... voy a saludar a los chicos." Indica con su pequeña mano señalando a la puerta entreabierta.

Yo dejo que pase esta vez, no voy a quedarme en medio de su camino toda la noche, no por falta de ganas sino porque necesito pensar las cosas con claridad. Han sido demasiadas emociones en solo quince horas y un viaje hasta Detroit, demasiadas perdidas, quizás más de las que imaginaba.

Veo como se aleja, rápidamente, queriendo poner metros de por medio entre nosotras.

No, no voy a perderla, no de nuevo, no esta vez.

"¡Rachel!" Le grito intentando hacerme oír entre el ruido que sale de la casa de Santana donde la fiesta continúa ajena a todo. Ella no se gira, pero se detiene justo en el momento en que está por entrar. "No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. Lo sabes, ¿no?"

Puedo sentir como se tensa, veo como su mano aprieta fuertemente el picaporte y como agarra aún más su bolso. Esta nerviosa, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello.

"Suerte con eso, la necesitarás." Me dice antes de entrar.

Me quedo mirando la puerta, dónde ya no hay señal alguna de su persona y alzo la vista al cielo ya completamente oscuro de la noche, quizás buscando las respuestas a todas mis preguntas que siempre tienen su nombre entre miles de palabras.

Creo que más que suerte necesitará una especie de milagro, pero no voy a rendirme, no hasta que esté completamente segura de que ella no siente absolutamente nada por mí.

Voy a reconquistar a Rachel Berry, aunque solo me queden tres días y una noche de fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>El grupo Boyce Avenue existe, si no lo habéis escuchado no sé a que estáis esperando. ¡Son maravillosos! <strong>

**Próximo capítulo el domingo. Dos en una semana, no os podéis quejar! jajajajaj **


	21. Cap 20: Cuando brilla el sol

**Capítulo 20**

**Cuando brilla el sol**

_"Y pasearemos de la mano entre nubes de algodón, sintiendo como flotamos, jugando contra el viento,_

_mirando desde arriba como los simples mortales buscan lo que nosotras ya hemos encontrado."_

**Octubre, 2010**

"Adoro los domingos." Suspiró Rachel recostada en mis piernas en aquel maravilloso jardín tras su casa, convertido el último mes en nuestro pequeño refugio junto con la casa de Santana.

"Yo también." Sonreí mientras seguía leyendo mi ejemplar de _La historia Interminable, _sentada en ese banco de madera que los padres de Rachel habían colocado expresamente para nosotras_._

Ella comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos distraídos sin sentido en mi pierna; pensativa, mirando a aquel cielo azul de Octubre, con la cabeza en las nubes, _como siempre_.

Pensaba que nadie tenía una mente tan soñadora como la mía, hasta que conocí verdaderamente a Rachel.

Siempre estaba soñando despierta, como las bellas protagonistas de esas películas que tanto amaba. Siempre canturreando allá donde estaba, siempre diciendo comentarios sacados de la nada por el simple hecho de hablar de algo, siempre contagiándome ese entusiasmo por la vida que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel.

Un mes, solo un mes y ya me había habituado a ella; a sus costumbres y manías, a sus ataques bipolares, a sus gritos por cosas que no tenían sentido, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su calor, a su energía. Y sus ideas locas comenzaron a ser mi corriente de pensamiento, el tacto de su piel contra la mía empezó a ser casi necesario, el sonido de su risa se convirtió en lo más maravilloso de mi día.

Cuando ella estaba mi lado me envolvía una infinita paz que jamás había conocido; nada importaba, todo carecía de significado, nada era lo demasiado relevante como para perturbar aquella inmensa felicidad.

Los días cálidos de Septiembre fueron dejando paso a ese tiempo en el que a pesar de no hacer frio el viento fresco es el protagonista, pegando en mi rostro junto con la luz de ese sol que no quemaba pero iluminaba más que nunca. Creo que debido a esos días amo tanto el Otoño, ella consiguió hacer de esa estación lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en la vida.

"Podrías dejar ese libro y hacerme un poco de caso." Refunfuñó haciendo pucheros con sus labios.

Yo aparté la vista de mi libro y la observé en silencio conteniendo la risa por su aspecto infantil y aniñado. "¿Qué propones?"

"No sé... Podíamos hablar de algo." Me sugirió. "Mañana es lunes, lo que significa que no podremos estar de esta manera hasta el sábado, quiero disfrutar de mi novia un poquito." Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí, ¿cómo no hacerlo con alguien tan adorable? "Está bien." Respondí cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el banco. "Hablemos. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"De lo que quieras." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿De lo que quiera? ¿Estás segura?" Sonreí con picardía.

Ella vaciló durante unos segundos para luego asentir. "De lo que quieras." Movió la cabeza convencida.

"Bien. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba?" Pregunté sin rodeos. Nunca había hablado con ella sobre eso, y realmente me moría de ganas por saberlo.

Rachel sonrió y miró al cielo azul celeste, con sus manos bajo su cabeza y esta aún apoyada sobre mí. Cuando pensaba a conciencia fruncía el ceño en la concentración, y ese era uno de los gestos que más me enamoraron de ella.

"Creo que desde el primer día de instituto." Respondió finalmente.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí." Asintió. "Cuando me senté a tu lado en biología y estabas ahí mirándome, tan nerviosa, creo que incluso temblabas." Dijo sin poder contener la risa. "Y cuando te ruborizaste al decirte que tenías un nombre bonito sin lugar a dudas supe que eras lo más lindo que había conocido en toda mi vida." Reflexionó. "Aunque después me echaras ese granizado de uva en la cara y te pasases todo el año haciéndome la vida imposible."

"Lo siento por eso." Me disculpé haciendo un mohín con los labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Eso ya no importa, es pasado." Sonrió.

"¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?"

"¿Por qué?" Rió con una carcajada. "¡Eras Quinn Fabray!" Exclamó alzando los brazos al cielo. "Capitana de las animadoras, miembro del cuadro de honor, salías con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, eras la chica más popular de la escuela y por si todo eso fuera poco ¡eras la presidenta del club de celibato!" Rió de nuevo negando con la cabeza. "Eras algo imposible, algo inalcanzable, jamás en millones de años habría pensado que te sintieras atraída por mí. Y tu odio hacia mi persona me lo dejaban patente cada día, por si me quedaba alguna duda."

"¡Yo no te odiaba!" Protesté.

"Pues fingías de maravilla." Dijo entre risas.

Yo le golpeé el hombro y me sacó la lengua con sorna haciendo que también riese con ella.

Esos momentos eran mis preferidos, aquellos en los que reíamos juntas por cualquier tontería, aquel pequeño instante era simple y pura _magia_.

"El día en que te ofrecí mi ayuda en el baño, aquel cuando todos supieron lo de tu embarazo, ¡Dios! estaba tan nerviosa, Quinn" Negó con la cabeza. "Por un momento pensé en salir corriendo."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Claro!" Exclamó. "Tú no ves tu cara cuando gritas, das miedo, verdadero y completo terror."

"Creía que yo no te daba miedo, o eso me dijiste." Me burlé.

"Mentí. Solo me hacía la fuerte."

Esto me hizo reír de nuevo, de esa manera en la que todo tu cuerpo se mueve como si te hubiese dado un ataque epiléptico. Nunca había reído así antes, hasta que estuve con Rachel.

"Estás tan hermosa cuando ríes así." Me dijo mirándome ensimismada. Yo la observé en silencio y ella tomó mis dedos jugando con ellos, jamás podía estarse quieta, era hiperactiva por naturaleza. "Aún dudo que todo esto sea real." Divagó en voz alta negando con la cabeza. "Te quiero tanto... _tanto_... Estoy tan enamorada de ti..." Suspiró de la nada con una sonrisa para volver a mirar a ese cielo dónde posiblemente le daba forma a las nubes, quizás de micrófono, quizás de estrellas doradas, quizás de la cara de Barbra, realmente no estoy muy segura.

Me costó un poco asimilar lo que acababa de decirme, pero una vez que lo hice todo mi cuerpo se paralizó de repente.

Me había dicho que me quería, Rachel Berry me había dicho que me quería, y no solo eso, también me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mí.

_Enamorada_, Rachel estaba enamorada.

Y yo debía decir algo, debía responder a aquello, debía confesarle que también la amaba; porque lo hacía, por supuesto que lo hacía.

Quería hacerlo, quería decírselo, quería besarla hasta que las nubes dejasen paso a las estrellas.

Pero no fui capaz, me quedé completamente paralizada.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

Asentí en silencio, tragando saliva con fuerza, y pensando que si había un momento en que debía declarar mi amor por ella era precisamente ese. Bajo ese cielo casi perfecto, en ese jardín, con su menudo cuerpo recostado sobre mis piernas y en ese banco donde pasábamos todos nuestros amados domingos por la tarde.

Pero a veces querer decir algo no es suficiente, a veces el miedo puede más que el deseo de confesión.

Y por suerte en aquel momento me salvó la campana, o mejor dicho la llamada de Leroy.

"¡Chicas! La merienda está lista." Nos dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Rachel me miró de nuevo y yo forcé una sonrisa. "Vayamos dentro, ya sabes como se pone tu padre cuando no cumplimos estrictamente los horarios." Dije con nerviosismo.

Ella asintió y se puso rápidamente en pie.

Suspiré hondo.

¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía?

* * *

><p>En solo un mes, y gracias a la energía que me daba cada día saber que estaba con la chica más hermosa de todas, me hice de nuevo un hueco en la escuela.<p>

Había recuperado mi puesto en el equipo de animadoras, seguía siendo la alumna más aventajada, la señorita Pillsbury me hizo otra vez miembro del club de celibato gracias a mi gran capacidad para la oratoria y a mis lagrimas justo en el momento oportuno y, lo más importante, de nuevo podía sentir el poder en mis manos.

Esta vez sin necesidad de humillar ni ridiculizar a nadie, esos días habían terminado.

Quinn Fabray había vuelto tras el verano, eso y mi uniforme eran motivos suficientes para que todos volviesen a apartarse en los pasillos a mi paso; y quizás algunos rumores que Santana había hecho correr adrede sobre mi verano en un centro de menores por intento de robo a mano armada.

La cuestión es que todo de nuevo volvía a su estado normal, de nuevo estaba en la parte alta de la pirámide de las animadoras y de la escala social de la escuela y por fin parecía que las cosas iban por el buen camino.

Y además Rachel estaba conmigo, y esa era la mejor parte.

Aquel lunes de mediados de Octubre fui hacia mi taquilla, sintiendo esas miradas de respeto y quizás temor que tanto había echado de menos.

No sé muy bien porqué pero aún no teniendo a Frannie a mi lado diciendo lo que tenía que hacer el poder y la popularidad seguían siendo algo principal para mí. Supongo que aún entonces, después de todo lo que había pasado, quería demostrarle a ella y sobre todo a mi padre que no era una fracasada. Cuando actúas de la misma manera durante tanto tiempo es difícil cambiar viejas costumbres que están tan arraigadas en tu subconsciente, actúas de la misma forma una y otra vez, de manera casi inconsciente, porque estás tan habituado a ello que no hacerlo resultaría incluso confuso.

A veces creo que somos esclavos de las viejas costumbres.

Cuando tomé mi libro de historia, una foto cayó al suelo. La cogí y de inmediato sonreí; éramos Rachel y yo el día de nuestro primer beso, con la noria de fondo y aquel peluche que le había regalado.

En ese momento no pensaba por nada del mundo que poco tiempo después estaría besándome bajo aquellos maravillosos fuegos artificiales, y sin embargo estaba feliz, a pesar de que odiaba la feria y estar en ese lugar con toda esa gente estaba completamente feliz. ¿Por qué? Porque Rachel estaba conmigo.

Ahí radica la magia de las fotos, por mucho que pase el tiempo aquel instante queda capturado para siempre, de por vida.

Un carraspeo tras de mí hizo que guardase la foto rápidamente y me girase algo sobresaltada.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunté bruscamente. Un chico rubio con una boca más grande que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes me miraba con una sonrisa. Yo fruncí el ceño. "¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Eres Quinn Fabray, ¿no?" Me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

"Sí, soy yo." Cerré la taquilla de un portazo.

"Lo suponía, eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba cuando me hablaron de ti." Me dijo apoyando su cabeza en la taquilla de al lado. "Soy Sam Evans, el chico nuevo." Me tendió la mano.

"Aham." Dije sin interés mirando su mano sin querer tocarla.

Sam soltó una pequeña carcajada y me miró fijamente con su casi petulante sonrisa. "Me preguntaba si querías ir a cenar o a tomar algo esta noche conmigo."

"¡Vaya!" Exclamé alzando las cejas. "No te andas con rodeos, ¿no?"

"Sé lo que quiero y voy a por ello." Respondió con seguridad.

Yo me quedé mirándolo perpleja, sin entender porque aquel chico, con la boca más grande que el campo de fútbol, desconocido para mí hasta hacía dos segundos, estaba coqueteando conmigo de esa manera tan descarada.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero lo mismo?" Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

"Estamos hechos el uno para el otro."

"¿En serio?" Dije sin poder evitar reírme en su cara, aquel chico sin duda era muy divertido, y un poco idiota también.

"Sí."

"Escucha algo, Simon."

"Sam." Me corrigió.

"Lo que sea." Respondí haciendo un aspaviento con la mano. "No me interesa tener una cita con nadie, y menos _contigo_. No te conozco, no sé nada de ti, y tu imagen de surfero sexy de Santa Mónica no me atrae en absoluto." Le dije con frialdad, cuando quería podía ser la misma perra que había sido solo un año antes. "Por lo tanto lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte, dejar que de hacer el ridículo y buscarte a otra a quien tu sonrisa de niño bueno y tus miradas seductoras surten algún efecto. ¿De acuerdo?" Concluí alejándome de él, pero al instante volví a girar sobre mis pasos. "¡Ah! Y si quieres un consejo deja de teñirte el pelo, te quedarás calvo antes de los veinte. Bienvenido al McKenly."

Dicho esto me giré de nuevo y caminé satisfecha hacia mi clase, pero un brazo impidió mi avance.

"Espera." Me dijo. "Hemos empezado con mal pie, no soy bueno en estas cosas." Agachó la cabeza mirando fijamente sus zapatillas. "Yo... Me gustaría tener una cita contigo porque creo que eres maravillosa y... me gustas, _mucho_." Titubeó. "En serio, eres perfecta. Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida." Me dijo recuperando de repente su seguridad. "Si me das una oportunidad sé que podríamos pasarlo bien juntos. Piénsalo, ¿vale? Nos vemos en el almuerzo." Concluyó antes de echar andar hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Me quedé completamente alucinada por lo que acababa de pasar. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, había estado embarazada la mayor parte del año anterior, ya no recodaba lo que era sentirse deseada y que los chicos mostrasen interés en mi.

Y, curiosamente, eso no me hizo sentir tan bien como lo hacía antaño, no quería que nadie intentase ligar conmigo, no quería que ningún extraño invadiera un espacio e intentase ocupar un lugar que ya tenía dueña.

La misma que en ese momento apareció de la nada y se colocó a mi lado con sus libros aferrados al pecho como cada mañana. "¿Quién era ese chico?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mirando a dónde Sam ya estaba desapareciendo.

Yo la miré con una sonrisa. "Buenos días a ti también, Rach."

"Buenos días. ¿Quién era?" Preguntó de nuevo insistente.

"¿Quién?" Me hice la despistada para burlarme de ella.

Pero por su mirada al parecer aquella mañana no se había despertado con ganas de bromear. "El chico rubio de boca gigante con el que estabas hablando."

"¡Ah! Es Sam, el nuevo." Respondí quitándole importancia.

"Entiendo..." Me dijo con voz ronca echando a andar.

Yo la vi alejarse y rápidamente salí tras ella sin entender absolutamente nada.

¿Dónde estaba nuestro coqueteo matutino? ¿O nuestras miradas tímidas desde la distancia? ¿O nuestras sonrisas madrugadoras? ¿O sus papeles de colores con una estrella dorada en la esquina pegados en mi taquilla deseándome un buen día? ¿Dónde estaban todas esas cosas cursis que hacíamos cada día desde hacía un mes?

"¿Rachel? ¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunté andando como una idiota aún tras ella.

"Nada." Respondió con frialdad sin mirarme.

"¡Oh vamos!" Dije tomándola del brazo para que parase. "Eres una mentirosa horrible, ¿qué te pasa?"

Rachel se mordió el labio, miró hacia el suelo y luego alzó la vista hacia mí. "¿Ese chico estaba tirándote los tejos?"

"¿Tirándome los tejos? ¡Dios, Rach! Ni mi abuela usa ya esa expresión." Dije sin poder contener la risa.

"¡No te burles de mí!" Me gritó dando un pequeño golpe en el suelo con su pierna. "¡Hablo en serio!"

Yo la miré sorprendida por su reacción desmesurada y me apoyé en la pared mirándola fijamente. "¿Es por eso por lo que estás así? ¿Estás celosa del chico nuevo?" Susurré.

"No estoy celosa." Respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Oh sí que lo estás!" Exclamé soltando una carcajada. "Estás celosa."

"¿Y qué si lo estoy? Es algo normal, ¿no?" Giró la vista bruscamente clavando sus ojos en los míos. "Él es guapo, y por su chaqueta supongo que también miembro del equipo de futbol y, evidentemente, se siente atraído por ti."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? Pues qué es razón de más para que esté celosa." Frunció el ceño. "Tu batimiento de pestañas y tu dulce sonrisa cuando estabas hablando con él por supuesto que me hace sentir celosa."

La mire confusa y me acerque hacia ella. "¿Qué dices?"

"Estabas coqueteando con él."

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Exclamé. "No estaba coqueteando, es más le mandé a la mierda. _Dos veces_." Me defendí mirándola con firmeza y acercándome aún más a ella, hasta llegar a esa distancia que no era lo demasiado imprudente como para que aquella situación pareciera lo que realmente era: una discusión de pareja. "Rach..." Susurré dando un golpecito con mi pie en el suyo. Ella levantó la vista y yo le sonreí. "No me interesa, estoy _contigo_."

"Pero él no lo sabe."

"Pero yo sí."

"Eso no es suficiente." Respondió, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar salió andando tan rápido que por un momento dudé de si en el gimnasio habían anunciado una firma de discos de Barbra Streisand.

"¡Rachel!" Grité en mitad del pasillo. Pero era tarde, ella ya había girado la esquina.

Dos chicas que pasaban por allí se quedaron observándome extrañadas y yo las miré fulminantemente. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?" Gruñí. Ellas negaron con la cabeza y salieron literalmente corriendo.

Los rumores de Santana al menos me ayudaban a no tener que aguantar a niñatas entrometidas.

* * *

><p>El día siguió sin mucho sentido; entre clases soporíferas, una calor sofocante inusual para aquel mes de Otoño, persecuciones a Rachel por los pasillos que siempre terminaba escapándose y una continua confusión que comenzaba a cansarme.<p>

No entendía que le pasaba, no había quién entendiese a Rachel Berry.

Muchas veces me preguntaba como podía ser de esa manera, como podía ser dulce y maravillosa un día y al día siguiente correr por los pasillos y esconderse en el laboratorio de Biología o bajo las gradas para no hablar conmigo, una vez incluso llegó a esconderse bajo un asiento del auditorio en una de nuestras múltiples disputas y luego tuvieron que llamar al señor Shuster y a la entrenadora Beiste para poder sacarla de allí.

Era una completa montaña rusa de emociones, si pensaba que yo era bipolar no sabía lo que era el verdadero significado de esa palabra hasta que la conocí completamente.

Cuando era feliz lo era por completo, hasta la exasperación, y cuando estaba furiosa no había manera de calmarla. Sus penas y alegrías jamás tenían moderación, nunca existían los grises cuando se trataba de Rachel. Era o todo o nada, jamás había un _quizás_ en la ecuación.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y yo fui a la cafetería mirando por todos lados con la esperanza de que no se metiese dentro de la cacerola dónde hicieron el pollo asado, supongo que no lo hizo porque eso iría en contra de su modo de vida vegetariano.

Después de cinco minutos comportándome como una completa loca, observando cada rincón, por fin la vi, cogiendo su pieza de fruta del buffet con la pequeña bandeja de comida entre sus manos.

Me hice un hueco entre todos esos adolescentes desesperados por su ración diaria de papas asadas con doble ración de bacon, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla algo se interpuso en mi camino.

"Hola preciosa." Me dijo poniéndose justo en el medio.

"Estoy ocupada Sam." Respondí de mala gana apartándolo, pero cuando alcé la vista a donde antes se encontraba no había ni rastro de ella. "¡Mierda!" Exclamé con frustración.

"¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije?" Me preguntó colocándose a mi lado, con su brillante sonrisa y su plato de ensalada en la mano.

Yo lo miré furiosa. "No tengo nada que pensar, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No-me-interesas." Escupí. "¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?" Grité girando la cabeza.

"¿Eres tan borde siempre o solo conmigo?"

"Siempre, pero contigo me sale tan natural." Respondí con sorna.

Lejos de conseguir mi objetivo, que era que se marchase de mi vista, sonrió con picardía. "Me gusta."

Yo lo miré atónita y alcé los brazos. "¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esta tortura?" Grité. "Hay cientos de chicas en el instituto, ve a enseñar tus bíceps a alguna que le interese."

"Ellas no son como tú." Sonrió de nuevo. Esa sonrisa... ese chico era apestosamente amable, incluso cuando lo único que había hecho desde que se presentó era tratarlo con la punta del pie. "Solo quiero conocerte, Quinn. Eso es todo." Me dijo tomando mi mano.

No pude ser cruel de nuevo, estaba sin fuerzas, no podía decirle más nada. Llevaba toda la mañana persiguiendo a Rachel por todo el instituto, no podía hacerme cargo en ese momento de un chico al que al parecer lo que yo le decía le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro.

"¿Puedes dejarme sola? Por favor..." Le pedí apartando mi mano de la suya. "Ya has causado demasiados problemas."

Él me miró en silencio y luego hizo una especie de mueca extraña con esos labios que le ocupaban media cara. "Estás con alguien, ¿verdad?"

Guardé silencio durante unos segundos y luego asentí. "Sí."

"Vaya... No lo sabía, decían que estabas soltera, por eso he atacado así de directo." Se disculpó visiblemente avergonzado. "Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. ¿Es de la escuela? ¿Nos ha visto? Porque si ha sido así puedo ir a disculparme y-"

"Es complicado." Interrumpí masajeándome la sien, realmente toda esa situación ridícula y sin sentido comenzaba a darme dolor de cabeza.

"Entiendo." Asintió. "¿Podemos ser amigos? Sé que pensarás que soy un chulo que va pidiendo citas por los pasillos, pero te juro que no es así." Yo lo miré alzando las cejas en la incredulidad. "¡En serio! Soy muy tímido."

"Pues lo ocultas de maravilla." Respondí sin poder evitar reír. Él también soltó una carcajada por mi comentario y yo le sonreí de medio lado. "Podemos ser amigos."

"Perfecto." Respondió alegremente. "Y ahora corre tras ella." Me susurró al oído antes de echar a andar.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?" Se hizo el loco él muy desgraciado.

Yo negué con la cabeza, al final resultó que el chico nuevo no era tan tonto como aparentaba.

* * *

><p>Después de buscar en todos los sitios posibles caí en la cuenta de que había un solo lugar dónde no había mirado: el baño.<p>

Entré y miré en el primero, en el segundo y finalmente en el tercero, dónde pude ver sus adorables e inconfundibles calcetines blancos.

Esa situación me recordó a aquel día en el que todo cambió, al aleteo de la mariposa en forma de batido de chocolate sobre mi uniforme y como Rachel Berry osó enfrentarse a la cruel y despiadada reina del McKenly.

Sin embargo las cosas en un año habían cambiado por completo. Sí, seguía siendo la reina del McKenly pero ahora Rachel Berry estaba conmigo, y por ello poco quedaba de la Quinn cruel y despiadada.

"¿Rachel?" La llamé dando un pequeño golpe en la puerta. "¿Puedes salir y así hablamos como las dos personas adultas que somos?"

"No quiero." Espetó infantilmente.

"Rachel..."

"¡Déjame en paz!" Gritó.

"¿No vas a salir?"

"No."

"Estupendo, no pienso irme de aquí hasta que salgas y hables conmigo." Concluí cruzándome de brazos.

"Perfecto."

Si por algo siempre se caracterizó Rachel fue por su orgullo. Jamás cedió en una pelea,_ nunca_.

Siempre fui yo quien dio el primer paso, quién se disculpó, quién hizo lo imposible por arreglar las cosas. También es cierto que la mayor parte de nuestras discusiones siempre fueron por mi culpa, por miedos que volvían, por malentendidos causados a raíz de una relación secreta que yo tenía demasiado temor a hacer pública; pero la cuestión es que Rachel Berry siempre debía ganar, y en una pelea _también_.

Esa fue nuestra primera discusión, la primera, de muchas otras que estaban por venir.

Ahora, sabiendo como somos ambas, me extraña que la primera fuese después de un mes y no a los cinco segundos de empezar a salir.

Después de quince minutos esperando a que abandonase aquel maldito baño comprendí que aquello era por completo una batalla perdida.

"¿Puedes parar de hacer el tonto, Rach? Ya hemos perdido una hora de clase no quiero-"

"¡No estoy haciendo el tonto!" Me interrumpió abriendo la puerta hecha una furia.

De haber sabido que esa simple palabra la haría salir de su escondite improvisado la habría usado mucho antes.

"¿Te estás viendo?" Fruncí el ceño. "Llevas todo el día enfadada, evitándome, has almorzado en un maldito cuarto de baño por no hablar conmigo ¡Por dios!" Grité. "¿Y todo por qué? Porque tienes unos celos ridículos de un chico al que no conozco ni quiero conocer." Espeté con frustración. "¿Es así como vas a reaccionar siempre que alguien se me acerque? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me pongo una bolsa de basura en la cabeza?"

Rachel me miró en silencio, clavando esa mirada que con el tiempo dejó de imponerme porque terminé acostumbrándome a ella, sin embargo aquel día fue la primera vez que la vi y os aseguro que incluso me temblaron las piernas.

"No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que estoy así solo por eso?" Entrecerró los ojos. "Respóndeme a una pregunta, Quinn. ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Un experimento?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Un pasatiempo? ¿Un nombre más en tu lista? ¿Una ayuda en la búsqueda de tu sexualidad?"

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" Me apresuré a negar sin entender absolutamente nada. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me haces estás preguntas tan extrañas? ¿Estás en tu semana del mes o qué?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Mira Quinn, cuando te dije que fueras mi novia lo hice porque quería estar contigo, con todo lo que eso significa." Me dijo con firmeza. "No quiero sufrir, no quiero implicarme en esto por completo y que cuando te des cuenta de lo que quieres ya sea demasiado tarde. Si no estás segura, si no sabes si quieres estar conmigo con la misma implicación y la misma dedicación con la que yo quiero estar contigo, es mejor que me lo digas ahora." Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

Yo me quedé perpleja, con los ojos muy abiertos, confusa y confundida. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme? ¿Por qué no me explicaba las cosas con claridad? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

Ante mi silencio decidió que la conversación ya había terminado, otra de las características de nuestras peleas. Ella siempre marcaba las pautas de cuando debían empezar y cuando habían llegado a su fin. Y esa pelea había concluido, yo seguía sin entender una jodida mierda de lo que estaba pasando pero al parecer había dicho su última palabra.

"Cuando tengas las cosas claras, búsqueme, ya sabes dónde encontrarme."

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y yo seguí aún paralizada.

¿Alguien podía explicarme qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

><p>"¿Vendréis esta tarde a estudiar a mi casa?" Me dijo San mientras se secaba el pelo en los vestuarios del gimnasio. "Y con estudiar ya sabes a qué me refiero. Dani no está, puedo dejaros su cuarto si quieres." Alzó las cejas pícaramente.<p>

"No creo que Rachel tenga muchas ganas de _estudiar_." Respondí de mal humor cerrando mi bolsa.

"¿Problemas en Berryworld?" Preguntó mientras se echaba su crema hidratante. "¿Se le rayó el disco de Grease o qué?"

Ignoré su comentario y negué con la cabeza apoyándome en las taquillas. "Está rara."

"¿Está? _Es_ rara."

"Está más rara de lo normal." Afirmé con la mirada perdida en el suelo. "Hoy un chico quiso ligar conmigo y ella se puso como loca, y luego cuando intenté solucionar las cosas empezó a hablarme sobre implicación y dedicación como si nuestra relación fuese un trabajo de Química." Entrecerré los ojos en la confusión. "A veces te juro que no la entiendo."

"Mira Q, ahora que estamos en el mismo gremio te voy a contar un secreto." Me dijo mientras se cambiaba y preparaba para su maravillosa tarde de dulces besos de señoras. "Las mujeres, cuando dicen que están enfadadas por algo, el noventa por ciento de las veces están enfadadas por otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver. Y usan eso porque quieren que _tú_ adivines de qué se trata." Afirmó convencida. "Son así de complicadas."

"¿Por qué hablas de las mujeres en tercera persona?" Pregunté sin poder evitar reírme.

"Porque yo no soy como todas, soy única e inimitable." Respondió altivamente. El ego de Santana a veces podía llegar a límites insospechados. "¿Has hecho o dicho algo que haya podido molestarla?"

"Que yo sepa no. Solo llevamos juntas un mes."

"Tiempo más que suficiente para cagarla. Ambas sabemos que no eres la reina de las relaciones personales."

"¡Hey!" Protesté alzando la vista.

"Es cierto." Se encogió de hombros. "Piensa, Quinn. Piensa." Dijo dando pequeños golpecitos en mi frente. "¿Hablaste de lo buena que está Angelina Jolie? ¿Miraste el culo de otra chica mientras estabas con ella? ¿Te quedaste embobada con las tetas de Pamela Anderson cuando veíais los vigilantes de la playa?"

Yo fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Son historias basadas en hechos reales." Afirmó mientras se echaba su perfume.

"Yo no soy una bola de hormonas como tú, Santana. Sé controlarme." Me defendí. "No he hecho nada, estábamos bien. Ayer incluso me dijo que-" Pero no terminé mi frase, la respuesta a todas mis preguntas llegó de repente. "Mierda, tengo que hablar con ella." Dije cogiendo mi bolsa apresurada y saliendo rápidamente de los vestuarios.

"¡De nada!" Pude oír tras de mí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla, en su refugio del mundo, aquel lugar que para ella era como para mí la librería de Frank.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba, subida en el escenario del auditorio, cantando las últimas notas de _Taking Chances _de Celine Dion, con esa fuerza y esa garra de las que siempre hizo gala. Era simplemente maravillosa, su voz era capaz de iluminar el mundo.

La canción terminó y ella suspiró con pesadez. Yo entré por atrás completamente en silencio y toqué su hombro para luego esconderme de ella y salir por el lado contrario.

"Hey tú." Sonreí. "Eso sonaba maravilloso."

Ella no respondió, solo cogió sus papeles y los colocó encima del piano haciendo como que los ordenaba cuando yo sabía perfectamente que solo pretendía hacerse la interesante.

"Ya sé lo que te pasa."

"¿En serio?" Sonrió con ironía sin apartar la vista de sus partituras. "¿Y qué me pasa según tú?"

"Estás enfadada porque ayer me dijiste que me querías y que estabas enamorada de mí pero yo no dije nada." Respondí. "¿Me equivoco?" Ella alzó la vista y guardo silencio. "Ya veo que no." Sonreí satisfecha.

"No es solo por eso." Espetó negando con la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior aún mirando sus papeles. "Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo, y que todo esto es aún algo confuso y no voy a obligarte a que digas cosas que no sientes. Solo me siento insegura últimamente, porque has recuperado tu lugar en la escuela, y yo sigo siendo Rachel Berry y no-"

"Shhh." La interrumpí abrazándola por detrás colocando un tímido beso en su cuello.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y yo me perdí en el maravilloso aroma de su pelo, en su presencia, en su calor; la había echado _tanto_ de menos...

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." Le susurré al oído. "Lo mejor."

Ella se giró y yo la rodeé con mis brazos, porque quería sentirla de nuevo cerca, porque necesitaba de esa paz que solo ella podía darme.

"Eres... eres maravillosa, divertida, inteligente, adorable y dios... eres _tan_ sexy." Reí negando con la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la primera en todo el día, algo que también había extrañado demasiado. "Si no te respondí es porque no se me da bien hablar de mis sentimientos, no porque no sienta de la misma manera."

"Entonces..." indagó con timidez.

"Entonces _sí_, estoy enamorada de ti, como jamás imaginé estarlo de ninguna otra persona." Respondí con firmeza tomando su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos hermosos en los que me hubiese perdido toda la vida. "Estoy en esto, al cien por cien. Porque te quiero, _mucho_, a veces creo que demasiado." Dije finalmente.

Rachel sonrió con una sonrisa inmensa que jamás había visto antes y divagó con sus ojos por los míos. "Dilo otra vez." Susurró después de un breve silencio.

"¿El qué? ¿Qué te quiero?" Me burlé.

"Sí."

"Te quiero." Susurré.

"Otra vez."

"Te quiero" Susurré de nuevo esta vez en sus labios.

Rachel se perdió una vez más en mi mirada y yo le di un tímido beso que había estado deseando durante todo el día. Un tímido beso que ella hizo que dejase de ser tímido cuando se aferró a mi cuello y lo convirtió en el beso más apasionado que me habían dado en toda mi vida, al menos hasta entonces.

Cómo ya he dicho antes los besos de Rachel eran adictivos; eran demasiado perfectos, demasiado intensos, demasiado reveladores y maravillosos como para poder explicarlos con palabras.

Y sentirla cerca, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, escuchar sus suspiros en mi boca cuando mi lengua jugaba con la suya como yo bien sabía que a ella tanto le gustaba era el poder más inmenso que había experimentado nunca. Más que ser capitana de las animadoras, más que andar por los pasillos y que todos se apartasen a mi paso.

Porque la amaba, y ella me amaba, y yo sabía que aquello era mucho más que un simple amor de instituto. No sé como lo sabía, pero lo hacía, era una de esas verdades aplastantes de las que simplemente estás convencida.

Rachel era _mi persona_, por fin la había encontrado.

Cuando el aire era más que necesario las dos nos apartamos lentamente. Yo apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza, aún aferrada a su cintura, sin poder alejarme de ella aunque solo fuese un centímetro.

"No me gusta discutir contigo." Me dijo rompiendo el breve silencio solo llenado por nuestras respiraciones algo agitadas. "Las peleas provocan arrugas, todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Yo tampoco quiero que pelemos." Respondí. "No por las arrugas, sino porque no me gusta verte enfadada. Aunque he de reconocer que estás muy sexy." Me burlé guiñándole un ojo.

"Idiota." Me golpeó el brazo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

"_Tu_ idiota." Susurré acercándome de nuevo a sus increíbles labios.

"¿Siempre?"

"Siempre."

_Siempre_, una palabra en la que nunca había creído, una palabra que ahora resultaba certera y absoluta.

Porque en ese momento deseaba estar abrazada a Rachel por _siempre_, para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Y seguimos con la racha de no-retrasos a la hora de actualizar, deberíais estar orgullosas de mí. JA!<strong>

**Próximo capitulo Jueves, si la calor que está haciendo no me derrite el cerebro. ¡Qué tengáis una buena semana!**


	22. Cap 21: Promesas que no valen nada

**Capítulo 21**

**Promesas que no valen nada**

_"Puedo ser tu caballero andante de brillante armadura, puedo ser la princesa de todos tus cuentos._

_Puedo ser esa chica capaz de luchar por ti la vida entera, capaz de pelear contra dragones y subir por tu pelo hasta llegar a tu ventana._

_Solo dime que quieres que sea y lo seré, pero no me digas que me vaya porque jamás lo haré ."_

**Jueves, 16 de septiembre de 2022**

F. Scott Fitzgerald escribió una vez: "Es curioso volver a casa. Nada ha cambiado. Todo tiene el mismo aspecto, se siente igual, incluso el olor es el mismo. Y entonces te das cuenta de lo que ha cambiado: _tú_."

Llevo media hora aquí fuera, sentada en el pequeño banco del porche de Santana, mirando a ningún punto en particular mientras me fumo el segundo cigarrillo de mi paquete anti-situaciones límites. Pero no puedo entrar, simplemente estoy paralizada.

Sé que cuando ponga un pie en esa casa volveré por completo al instituto, a aquellos años que con todas mis fuerzas me empeñé en alejar, a esas personas que me recuerdan como en otro tiempo no era quién soy ahora.

Eso no quiere decir que fuese peor, ni mejor, simplemente ya no soy la misma persona.

Cómo dijo Scott todo sigue igual que antes, sin embargo yo he cambiado.

Llevo repitiéndome una y otra vez a mi misma que el pasado es pasado, que no hay nada de que temer, que esos que escucho reír y divertirse mientras beben, comen, cantan y recuerdan las viejas fiestas en casa de Puck o en el salón de los Oscar de Rachel son mis amigos, o al menos un día lo fueron.

Son los mismos que me apoyaron durante mi embarazo, aquellos con los que pasaba cada tarde disfrutando de canciones y bailes en esa pequeña habitación que se convirtió en una especie de segundo hogar. Son los mismos con los que gané las Regionales, las Seccionales, las Nacionales el último año. Son esas personas maravillosas que me acompañaron durante los tres años más importantes de toda mi vida, aquellos de los que una noche me despedí tras formular una promesa.

La _promesa_... La había olvidado por completo.

_"Prometedme que nunca vais a cambiar, prometedme que siempre seremos amigos."_ Dijo Tina emocionada en el último brindis. _"Prometedme que aunque Mike y yo vivamos en una casa adosada en Boston o Rachel sea una actriz reconocida en Broadway o Artie un famoso director de cine en Hollywood, o aunque quizás Blaine haya encontrado algún modo de mantener su pelo en orden sin necesidad de usar un kilo de gomina, seguiremos viéndonos, al menos una vez al año, para recordar lo que un día nos hizo ser especiales."_

Y todos después de esto asentimos, unimos las manos y le dimos un sorbo a nuestra copa.

Rachel me miró con una sonrisa, y yo me perdí en ella con la convicción absoluta de que realmente cumpliría esa promesa.

Pero ese es el problema, no lo hice.

¿Cuántas promesas he roto a lo largo de mi vida? ¿En qué tipo de persona me convierte eso?

_"Un Fabray siempre es un hombre de palabra."_ Decía mi padre.

Vale, yo no soy un hombre, pero sí una Fabray, o al menos se supone que es así. Supongo que mi falta de cumplimiento de promesas es otro motivo más para que mi padre me haga vudú desde el infierno.

Pero tengo que entrar, este viaje consistía en eso, en enfrentarme a mis fantasmas y pasar página de una maldita vez.

No he visto a mi madre, no he visitado la tumba de mi padre, ni siquiera he sido capaz de ir a ver a Frank en la librería, llevo aquí cuatro días y al único fantasma que he plantado cara ha sido a Rachel. Sí, quizás es el fantasma más grande de todos, pero no voy a marcharme de Lima pensando en todas las cosas que quise hacer y que nunca hice.

No de nuevo.

Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta.

Tengo que entrar, tengo que hacerlo.

Toco la puerta que aún está entreabierta y la abro un poco más.

Y de inmediato me doy la vuelta y me aparto corriendo como si aquel trozo de madera blanca fuese portador de una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

Podéis decirlo, soy completamente patética.

¿Y sabéis que es lo peor? Que este mismo acto lo he hecho ya cinco veces con esta en los últimos treinta minutos.

Pero a la sexta va la vencida.

Tomo aire, me pongo erguida y camino con decisión hacia el interior de la casa, con tanta decisión que doy un golpe al entrar y casi rompo el jarrón favorito de Gloria. Por suerte no ha sido así, sino no habría salido viva de mi entrada triunfal delante de todos.

Puedo sentir como decenas de ojos se clavan en mí, dejando de reír, parando de bailar, mirándome como si acabase de entrar un fantasma.

Debería decir algo, cualquier cosa, un comentario ingenioso o algo divertido para romper el hielo. Pero eso nunca ha sido mi fuerte, ese tipo de cosas siempre han sido más propias de Santana. Yo solo me pongo pálida, titubeo, sudo a medio litro por segundo y contengo las ganas de salir corriendo.

Eso hago en situaciones como esta, eso estoy haciendo en este preciso instante.

Después de varios segundos de estrepitoso silencio esta situación ha dejado de ser incómoda para convertirse en absolutamente terrorífica, siento como si ellos fueran un grupo de vampiros y yo una joven inocente virginal que probablemente sea su esperada cena. Aunque ellos no son vampiros, y tampoco es que yo sea una joven inocente virginal.

Por suerte Sam está ahí para romper el hielo. "¡Quinn!" Grita acercándose hacía mí y apretándome en un fuerte abrazo. "Me alegra volver a verte, estás preciosa." Me susurra al oído antes de alejarse.

"Yo también me alegro de verte Sam." Sonrío.

Este gesto por parte de mi salvador parece que despierta a todos, que de repente se acercan hacia mí y comienzan a saludarme con alegría.

"Ven aquí rubia." Me dice Mercedes tirándome hacia ella.

Todos van llegando poco a poco, saludándome, diciendo lo guapa que estoy, lo poco que he cambiado, lo bien que me ha sentado el paso del tiempo, todos esos comentarios vacíos que suelen decirse cuando ves a alguien de quién no has sabido nada en años.

Yo estoy conectada en modo automático. Sonrío con amabilidad cuando tengo que sonreir, rio cuando tengo que reír, abrazo cuando tengo que abrazar y contesto con monosílabos a todos esas preguntas que realmente no puedo procesar en mi mente.

_"¿Cómo estás?" "¿Vives en San Francisco?"_ "_¿En qué trabajas?" "San nos contó lo de Chev, una putada."_

Y así decenas de cuestiones que me hacen recordar que realmente la persona que soy hoy solo es una simple desconocida en esta sala llena de viejos amigos.

A lo lejos puedo ver a Rachel hablando con Mercedes y Tina, riendo y actuando de forma natural. Esto hace que me pregunte si soy la única que no ha seguido en contacto todo este tiempo.

Sé que San y Britt acudían a las citas anuales, quedadas cada año en una ciudad distinta para las que siempre me llegaba una invitación pero a las que nunca acudí; a pesar de la insistencia de Santana, a pesar de que Jess una vez incluso me compró el billete cuando quedaron en Sacramento, a pesar de que sabía que algún día tendría que volver a verlos.

No, nunca fui a ninguna de las quedadas, diez, cada seis de Junio.

"Te hemos echado de menos." Me dice Artie con una sonrisa. "Esta es mi novia, Cho."

"Encantada." Le digo forzando una sonrisa de nuevo, creo que me duelen las mejillas de sonreir tan falsamente durante tanto tiempo.

Y con Artie y su novia, que realmente me recuerda muchísimo a Tina y no sé si está con ella porque jamás logró superarla, como yo siempre terminé acabando con chicas morenas de grandes ojos marrones y personalidad bipolar, se termina mi contacto con el pasado y me quedo de nuevo sola.

Sola, entre un montón de gente.

Supongo que esta es la historia de mi vida.

"Estás un poco abrumada, ¿no?" Me dice Sam poniéndose a mi lado con una sonrisa. Yo asiento y el suelta una carcajada tendiéndome una cerveza. "Toma, te hará bien."

"Gracias." Realmente se lo agradezco. Necesitaba beber algo, necesitaba el amargo pero delicioso sabor de una cerveza. Me bebo el botellín entero prácticamente de un solo sorbo.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba esto.

"Ponme un poco al día. ¿Qué es de tu vida?" Le pregunto a mi viejo amigo.

Está prácticamente como en los años de instituto, no rubio ultra-fluorescente como cuando lo conocí el primer día, pero sí como lo recordaba la última vez que lo vi. Quizás está un poco más hombre, con su barbita de tres días que en la época del McKenly no eran más que cuatro pelos mal contados, y el pelo un poco más alborotado le da un aspecto más informal.

No hay ni rastro de su mirada aniñada y su inocencia de antaño. Los años pasan para todos, los acontecimientos también hacen mella en nuestro rostro. Sam al igual que Kurt, o cualquier de los que están en esta sala, tampoco es una excepción.

Él me sonríe, eso sí que no se ha borrado con los años y le da un sorbo a su cerveza. "Bueno me gradué en la universidad de San Diego gracias a la beca de fútbol y ahora trabajo como segundo entrenador del equipo. Posiblemente la temporada que viene me asciendan al primero." Me dice con orgullo.

"¡Vaya eso es increíble!"

Asiente y me enseña su dedo. "Y también estoy felizmente casado."

Esto me toma por sorpresa, realmente no me lo esperaba. Por ello me quedo mirando su mano un poco compungida y luego lo miro sorprendida. "¿Casado? ¿Con quién?" Él mira hacia al frente y señala a Mercedes que sigue hablando con Tina y Rachel. Ella lo mira y le saluda con timidez, yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Oh!" Exclamo aún procesando la información.

"Hace un año. Fue una boda íntima, solo nosotros y unos pocos amigos, nada que ver con la macro fiesta de Santana y Britt." Me dice.

"Me alegro mucho por ti, Sam." Sonrío tocando su hombro. "Te lo mereces."

Si alguien se merece ser feliz y encontrar a una persona con la que compartir el resto de su vida ese es Sam.

Fue uno de mis mayores apoyos aquellos años, a pesar de que no empezamos con muy buen pie nos hicimos grandes amigos, casi hermanos, de hecho incluso lo parecíamos. Cuando a veces me sacaba a algún bar del centro para despejarme y tomar una copa, pagada con un carnet falso que Santana se empeñó en conseguirme cuando cumplí los dieciséis, siempre nos preguntaban si éramos familia. Creo si hubiésemos salido juntos habría sido un tanto espeluznante.

Observo como la fiesta sigue, como Britt y San recuerdan los años dorados cantando en el karaoke "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" mientras Mike baila con Tina, Artie besa a la doble de Tina y Sugar... bueno Sugar es Sugar, los años al parecer no pasan para ella.

Es una vuelta completa al pasado, un viaje a diez años atrás, a aquel tiempo dónde las esperanzas pesaban mucho más que las decepciones, dónde aún pensaba que podía ser feliz, una vuelta a una época que jamás debí dejar que se marchase. Porque aquello terminó no por el tiempo, terminó porque así lo elegí.

Una cara desconocida en la que no me había fijado hasta ahora me está mirando fijamente, mientras Finn a su lado le susurra algo al oído y ella niega con la cabeza.

"¿Quién es la que está con Finn?" Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

"Es Cloe, su novia." Responde Sam.

"¿Por qué me mira con esa cara?"

Él ríe. "Es _su_ cara."

"¿Siempre mira como si alguien le hubiese puesto mierda bajo la nariz?"

"Sí, todo el tiempo." Afirma con la cabeza. "La odio, es una niña de papa prepotente y engreída. Va de señorita remilgada y se cree superior a todos porque su padre es alguien importante en Los Ángeles. Mercedes se ha peleado varias veces con ella, sin embargo tenemos que soportarla todos los domingos en las barbacoas que hace Finn."

Esa tal Cloe no debe ser muy amable, es la primera vez que escucho algo malo de alguien de labios de Sam. Él es de esas personas que siempre encuentran algo bueno de cada uno, sin embargo por lo que puedo notar por la manera en la que aprieta su cerveza esta chica a conseguido colmar la paciencia del bueno de Sammy.

"¿Finn también vive en San Diego?"

"Sí, tiene un negocio de piscinas con Puck. Les va bastante bien."

"¿No se fueron a Los Ángeles?"

"Se fueron, pero ya sabes que Finn no está hecho para ciudades grandes, y decidieron mudarse allí. Eso Cloe no lo llevó demasiado bien, y cada minuto nos recuerda lo genial que era su vida en Santa Mónica con su coche último modelo y las increíbles vistas que tiene la casa de su papa." Me dice imitando lo que supongo que será su tono de voz. Yo rio ante esto, es divertido ver a Sam criticando a alguien. "Es una estúpida, en serio."

"¿Y a Mike y Tina? ¿Cómo les va?" Pregunto intentando alejar el tema de la novia no querida de Finn.

Su rostro cambia por completo y vuelve a su natural estado radiante y apestosamente amable. "Bien, felices en Boston con su escuela y el pequeño Michael."

"¿Quién es Michael?"

"¿Quién va a ser? ¡Su hijo, Quinn!" Exclama con una carcajada.

Yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Tienen un hijo?"

"Sí, de tres años." Asiente. "Precioso, una delicia."

Esta última noticia me deja aún más trastornada de lo que ya estaba.

Y de repente puedo notarlo, aprisionando fuertemente sobre mis hombros, la carga de los años, el peso de la madurez.

* * *

><p>La noche va pasando, el alcohol hace su efecto, las canciones van sucediéndose y esto cada vez parece más una de esas fiestas universitarias a las que Jess me obliga a asistir cada fin de semana, salvo que aquí todos rozamos considerablemente la treintena. Aunque por la manera en la que Puck acaba de despojarse de su camisa subido al sofá mientras baila 'Give Me All Your Luvin' de Madonna bien podría decir que además de a mis años de instituto he vuelto a mis años descontrolados de Facultad.<p>

Esa etapa de mi vida no la conocéis, y tampoco lo haréis; no porque no quiera contároslo sino más bien porque ese tiempo lo tengo un poco borroso en mi memoria. Supongo que el alcohol y el rímel barato nunca fueron una buena mezcla.

Cualquier otra madre no estaría muy contenta con el hecho de que los amigos de su hija estuviesen poniendo la casa patas arriba mientras dan gritos como locos y bailan como si no hubiese mañana, cualquier madre, pero Gloria no es como el resto de madres del mundo.

"¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!" Gritan todos haciendo un pequeño corro alrededor de la mesa de dos mil dólares donde Gloria está subida, descalza, con uno de los vestidos de Santana y el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado.

Y Cualquier hija estaría avergonzada de su madre en esta situación, cualquiera, pero la cuestión es que Santana tampoco es cualquier hija.

"¡Vamos mama! ¡Haz que sentir orgullosa!" Grita como una grupie desquiciada.

Gloria se pone erguida y bebe directamente de la botella de cinco litros que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde habrá salido pero que supongo no estará llena de zumo de arándanos precisamente.

Todos aplauden como locos, y en este momento llego a la conclusión aplastante de que realmente este lugar es una completa locura.

Y si me quedaba algún tipo de duda de que esta situación carece de completo sentido Kurt viene hacia mí corriendo como un loco negando con la cabeza, con una corbata en su cabeza y los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas.

"Necesito un trago..." Me dice acercándose a la improvisada barra dónde las existencias cada vez son más escasas.

Se echa un vaso con Vodka y antes de que pueda siquiera pestañear ya se ha bebido todo y está echándose su segunda copa. No sé en qué punto de estos diez años Kurt abandonó sus Martini pero realmente espero que no haya sido con Rachel, no me gustaría pensar en lo que estos dos podrían haber hecho en sus noches alocadas de salidas por Nueva York cuando estaban en la NYADA.

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?" Me pregunto preocupada.

"Sí. No. No sé." Titubea mirando a un punto muerto aferrado a su vaso.

Yo frunzo el ceño. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Blaine está aquí."

"Sí, lo vi." Respondo sin entender nada, pero al ver como lo mira mientras este habla con Rachel caigo en la cuenta de lo que me está queriendo decir. "¡Oh! Entiendo."

"No lo veía desde hace seis años, cuando nos encontramos en un casting para la reposición de Cantando bajo la lluvia." Me cuenta dando otro sorbo a su vaso. "Él se llevó el papel de Don Lockkwood, yo me llevé su suéter preferido cuando salí de su casa."

"¿En serio?"

"Ansiaba tener el papel, tenía que cobrarme algún tipo de pago por haberlo perdido." Responde convencido de que aquel acto es algo normal.

Los dos quedamos en silencio, quizás porque no sé muy bien que decirle. ¿Qué puedo decirle yo? No soy la más indicada para hablar sobre como llevarse con un ex después de años sin verse.

"¿Y cómo ha sido el reencuentro?"

"Bien." Responde un poco más relajado. "Muy bien en realidad." Reflexiona. "Eso fue hace años, aún yo era solo un actor mediocre de off-off Broadway y la pérdida de ese papel me hizo volver por completo a mis años de instituto cuando terminó interpretando el papel de Tony."

Recuerdo eso, un gran golpe para Kurt.

"Pero ahora somos dos personas adultas." Prosigue. "Tenemos veintiocho años, los dos hemos triunfado; yo como gran actor musical de Broadway, él como soltero de oro en películas románticas de Hollywood." Divaga moviendo su copa con elegancia, recuperando la compostura como si decir todo esto en voz alta realmente le hiciese sentir mejor. "Y aunque no lo parezca por las dos copas que me acabo de tomar, realmente verle de nuevo no ha sido tan horrible como yo pensaba." Ríe negando con la cabeza.

Yo giro mi vista hacia Blaine y por lo tanto miro a Rachel. Está tan hermosa con esa camisa color crema y esos vaqueros ajustados que realmente no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella. Realmente los vaqueros siempre me gustaron en el cuerpo de Rachel, bueno todo en el cuerpo de Rachel me gusta, y también cuando no hay nada puesto en él. Digamos que Rachel me gusta de todas las formas posibles.

Me mira, me mira mientras da un sorbo a su copa. No sé muy bien de lo que le estará hablando Blaine pero al parecer está reflexionando sobre ello, conozco ese gesto, está reflexionando seriamente sobre ello.

Recuerdo que Kurt estaba hablándome y vuelvo de nuevo mi atención a sus palabras. Es la primera vez que hablamos, al menos sin que me grite por haber dejado abandonada a su mejor amiga, debo prestarle atención.

"Así que nuestros caminos han ido en senderos distintos, y ahora tenemos la madurez suficiente para hablar de forma civilizada y sin reproches. ¡Dios! El alcohol me hace un hombre realmente sabio." Concluye con alegría.

"Eso es estupendo Kurt, me alegro mucho." Digo con algo de desgana, supongo que por la envidia del hecho de que ellos se puedan llevar bien mientras Rachel y yo somos incapaces de hablar sin terminar gritando como dos locas.

Kurt al parecer se da cuenta de esto.

"¡Oh! ¡Quinn lo siento!" Se disculpa rápidamente. "Yo... no quiero que pienses que lo he dicho con segundas. Mi historia con Blaine es muy distinta a la tuya con Rachel, él y yo terminamos bien, como amigos. Tú y... ¡Rachel!" Grita de repente. No entiendo el porqué de tanto entusiasmo a la hora de decir su nombre hasta que veo a Rachel viniendo hacia nosotros.

"Quinn, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?" Me dice con tono neutral.

"¡Vaya! Esta es mi canción." Exclama Kurt echando a andar moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de Gloria Gaynor y su 'Reach Out'.

"Ven." Me dice cogiendo mi brazo y subiéndome hacia las escaleras.

"Rach, ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunto. "¿Rachel?" Repito. " ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pero no recibo ningún tipo de respuesta.

Entramos en su habitación y cierra la puerta de un portazo poniéndose de brazos cruzados y mirándome con firmeza.

"Hablemos."

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sin entender absolutamente nada.

"He sido consciente de lo que ha pasado en el día de hoy y quiero que hablamos sobre ello."

"Creí que ya habíamos hablado." Alzo las cejas. "Me dijiste que querías que fuésemos amigas y yo sigo manteniéndome en mi postura, no voy a rendirme." Respondo convencida cruzándome también de brazos.

Este es otro de los ataques bipolares de Rachel, esos ataques que poco entiendo y que a veces me dejan desconcertada hasta casi desesperarme. Pero no voy a bajar los brazos, voy a luchar por ella, cueste lo que cueste.

"Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo de todo esto." Dice mordiéndose el labio inferior después de un breve silencio.

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunto sentándome en la cama. Los gritos y las peleas con Rachel sentadas se llevan mejor, es algo que aprendí con el paso del tiempo.

"Como porqué después de diez años ahora, _milagrosamente_, te has dado cuenta de que nunca has dejado de amarme."

"También es extraño para mí. No es algo que haya planeado, créeme." Rio.

Pero ella no ríe conmigo, ni siquiera hace una mísera mueca. "Supongo, pero sigo sin verle ningún tipo de sentido." Espeta. "Llevamos aquí cuatro días, _cuatro_, y no hemos sido capaces de hablar más de quince minutos sin discutir. ¿En qué momento eso te hace ser consciente de que aún sientes algo por mi?" Me pregunta mirándome fijamente.

"En el momento en que cada vez que te miro siento el mismo temblor de piernas que sentía con dieciséis años." Me encojo de hombros. "Puede sonar cursi, pero es la verdad."

Ella entrecierra los ojos. "¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cualquier otro día de estos diez años?"

"Rachel, no empieces de nuevo con-"

"Respóndeme." Me interrumpe. "Necesito saber porque no te has puesto en contacto conmigo desde aquel día, porque no has llamado, mandado un mail, un comentario en mi muro del Facebook o un mensaje en una botella. ¡Qué sé yo!" Alza los brazos. "Hay cientos de formas por las que podrías haberte puesto en contacto conmigo, pero no has hecho absolutamente _nada_." Niega con la cabeza si apartar sus ojos de los míos, ojos que están llenos de odio, ira, frustración y cientos de sensaciones más que no auguran nada bueno. "Desapareciste de un día para otro Quinn, nadie sabía nada de ti. _Nadie_, ni siquiera Santana."

"La llamé dos días después." Me defiendo.

Rachel asiente frunciendo los labios. "La llamaste... A ella... ¿Y a mí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Porque si a alguien debías de dar explicaciones era a mí. ¡Vamos o al menos eso creo!" Ríe con ironía.

"Es complicado." Digo poniéndome en pie. "Y también es pasado, si me das otra oportunidad podré demostrarte que-"

"¡No!" Me interrumpe de nuevo. "No hay más oportunidades para ti. Ya agotaste el cupo. ¡Hace años lo agotaste!" Grita. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo puedes aparecer de repente en mi vida y querer remover el pasado cuándo me llevó _años_ olvidarme de ti?" Me recrimina señalándome con el dedo acusatoriamente "¿Cómo? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea! ¿No estoy lo suficiente destrozada ya? ¿Quieres amargarme aún más la vida?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Me apresuro a decir. "Quiero ayudarte, quiero que podamos avanzar juntas, que salgas de esa oscuridad, _conmigo_. Pero no puedo hacerlo si cada vez que doy un paso hacia a ti tú te alejas veinte." Digo acercándome a hacia ella lentamente.

Pero da un paso hacia atrás, como no. "¡Claro que me alejo!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque volverás a marcharte!" Grita como jamás me había gritado. "Porque el domingo Santana y Brittany se casaran y tu volverás a San Francisco, a tu maravillosa vida de mujer de negocios, a tu muy probable preciosa casa, ¿y qué pasará conmigo?" Pregunta frunciendo el ceño. "Seguiré viviendo esta vida de mierda, asustada, durmiendo todas las noches con la luz encendida aferrada a una lámpara porque tengo miedo de que vuelvan a atacarme." Me dice con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. "No tengo _nada_, absolutamente nada a lo que volver."

"Eso no tiene porque ser así." Le digo acercándome a ella y tomando su mano. "Puedo ir contigo, puedes venirte a San Francisco, podemos empezar desde 0, las dos, _juntas_." Ella niega con la cabeza y yo intento aprovechar esta pequeña fisura en su muro de hielo. "Sí, podemos hacerlo. Recuperemos el tiempo perdido, deja que te devuelva estos diez años."

"¡No!" Grita apartándose, otra vez. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan cabezota. "¡No me mientas! No me hagas ilusiones de nuevo con una vida que jamás tendremos. No tengo diecisiete años esta vez, no voy a caer de nuevo en tus mentiras."

"Ya no soy esa persona Rachel."

"Alguien no deja de ser una cobarde de un día para otro." Responde clavándome su mirada, hurgando en la herida, rozando la crueldad.

Porque ella sabe lo mucho que me jode que me llamen cobarde y sabe también que mis miedos de entonces no eran miedos infundados.

Sí, quizás debí enfrentarme a ellos, pero sin duda no eran miedos salidos de la nada; tenía suficientes motivos para estar asustada, tenía razones de sobra. Quizás no actúe de la mejor manera, pero eso no quita que lo que hice fue lo que en aquel entonces pensé que debía hacer.

Por ello me siento herida en mi orgullo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, y no hay peor daño que aquel provocado por las palabras de la persona a la que amas. Los demás pueden decir lo que quieran, pero cuando esas palabras salen de sus labios la cosa cambia.

Hablar con Rachel es como jugar a la ruleta rusa, siempre tienes el riesgo de salir herido.

Y quizás ya he recibido demasiados golpes en un solo día como para seguir manteniéndome en calma.

"No creo que tú seas la más indicada para hablar de cobardía." Escupo sin pensar. "¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tienes temor a que te ataquen? ¡Pues lucha! ¡Sal ahí fuera y enfréntate con lo que temes!" Grito con dureza. "¿Crees que esto pasará solo? ¿Qué tus miedos se esfumaran de repente? ¡No lo harán! ¿Y tú qué harás entonces? ¿Vivirás toda tu vida encerrada en ti misma? ¿Te esconderás para siempre del mundo? ¿O simplemente intentarás acabar con todo como ya hiciste una vez?" Concluyo casi sin aliento.

Y cuando digo la última palabra pienso en lo que dije, y entonces, como siempre, me doy cuenta de que la he cagado.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunta casi sin voz. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Nada." Respondo bajando la vista al suelo.

"No, ¿qué has dicho?"

Titubeo durante unos segundos y me doy cuenta de que posiblemente no tenga escapatoria. "No he dicho nada, yo no-"

"¡No me mientas!" Grita. "¿Quién te lo ha contado?"

No digo nada, no tengo voz, todos los gritos que han escapada de mi garganta hace solo varios segundos parece que me han dejado muda por completo, o quizás el conocimiento de que diga lo que diga en este momento solo supondrá un grito por parte de Rachel ayuda en mi mutismo transitorio.

"Respóndeme, Quinn." Me dice mirándome de nuevo fijamente. "Creo que al menos me merezco esta respuesta. ¿Quién te lo contó?"

"Britt." Susurro.

Ella me mira sorprendida y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación. "Increíble. Esto es increíble." Niega con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que Kurt se lo haya contado, lo voy a matar."

"Rach..." Intento tranquilizarla tomando su brazo.

"¡No me llames así!" Me grita. "Y no me toques." Pero yo no la suelto, al contrario, la agarro con más fuerza, mirándola fijamente, con decisión. Porque no quiero perderla, porque quiero sentirla de alguna forma, porque sé que si la suelto ahora jamás podré volver a tenerla de esta manera. "Te odio, Quinn. ¡Te odio tanto!" Lloriquea golpeándome. "No sé porque has vuelto, no sé porque me haces esto." Sigue golpeándome, aunque cada vez con menos fuerzas. "No puedo más... No... no puedo seguir así..." Musita casi sin voz rompiendo a llorar finalmente sobre mi pecho.

Esta completamente rota, destrozada por dentro, sin sentido ni razón de ser. No hay luz en su mirada ni brillo en sus sonrisas, no hay esperanza, no hay vida.

Agarro su cabeza y acaricio su pelo mientras ella se descarga luchando aún contra mí, culpándome quizás por toda esa oscuridad que la rodea y de la que no sabe como salir.

Es fácil buscar responsables a nuestras desgracias, es mucho más fácil culpar a otros antes que a nosotros mismos. Y supongo que Rachel quiere culparme a mí, y yo acepto esto si eso supone tenerla de esta manera, aunque solo sea por varios segundos. Creo que el amor nos hace un poco masoquistas.

Se aparta lentamente y me mira con esos ojos bañados en lágrimas, cansados de una lucha que ella considera ya perdida.

Esto me rompe a mi también, me quema por dentro y me deja destrozada saber que por mucho que yo quiera ella es la que tiene la última palabra. ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando alguien está en el abismo? No puedes decirle que no salte, si quiere saltar lo hará.

Y sé que Rachel quiere saltar desde hace tiempo, y yo no encuentro la manera de hacerle entender que mi mano está esperando ser agarrada para que el abismo no sea su última parada.

Quiero decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero antes de que pueda emitir ningún tipo de sonido sus labios están contra los míos.

Y creo que en este momento estoy a punto de morir.

No estaba preparada, no me lo esperaba, no era algo que tuviese planeado en mi esquemática cabeza.

Rachel me está besando, por primera vez en diez años, y no es un beso tímido como el primero, es un beso pasional, lleno de lágrimas, quizás también algo salado por las mismas, lleno de sentimientos contenidos desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Sus manos están aferradas a mis mejillas como si tuviese miedo de que desvaneciera y yo me aferro a su cintura porque quiero sentirla cerca mía, lo más cerca posible.

El tacto de su lengua era una sabor que jamás había olvidado, y ahora que de nuevo puedo degustarlo recuerdo porque lo amaba tanto. Su respiración es entrecortada, yo creo que simplemente no respiro. He soñado por tanto tiempo con este momento, he deseado tantas veces tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, he extrañado por tantos años la dulzura de sus labios.

Y sin darme cuenta estoy empotrada contra la estantería que hace un ruido sordo ante el choque con mi cuerpo, y Rachel sigue besándome desesperadamente como si mis labios tuviesen la solución a todos sus problemas. Yo quiero que así sea, quiero que encuentre en mi la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, quiero que este beso la saque para siempre de esa oscuridad, como si ella fuese la bella durmiente y yo su príncipe encantado.

Pero esto no es un cuento, es la vida real. Y de repente se aparta, me mira en silencio y sin decir absolutamente nada sale corriendo.

No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar, creo que aún mi mente no ha procesado muy bien esta nueva información.

Me quedo apoyada en la estantería con los dedos acariciando mis labios, sintiendo aún el roce de ese beso maravilloso y el aroma de su champú que sigue extasiándome como el primer día.

Quizás yo no he conseguido salvarla con mi beso, pero ella sin duda logró despertarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto me pasa por hablar, rompí mi racha de no-retrasos jajajajaj Pero bueno, solo fue un día :D<strong>

**Próximo capítulo el Jueves. Buen fin de semana!**


	23. Cap 22: ¿Cómo ser valiente?

**Capítulo 22**

**¿Cómo ser valiente?**

_"Enfrentemos la realidad. No sé como seguir, como parar de temblar._

_Enséñame a afrontar las adversidades, enséñame a vivir, enséñame a no tener miedo."_

**Diciembre, 2010**

"¡Chicos, vamos!" Dijo el señor Shuster como tantas otras veces entrando en la sala de coro. "Dentro de una semana son las selecciónales y he tenido una idea maravillosa para elegir quienes serán los encargados de cantar."

"Señor Shu." Interrumpió una mano con energía.

"¿Si, Rachel?"

"Tengo mucho interés por escuchar su propuesta pero llevo tiempo trabajando en un tema que quizás pueda interesarle." Sonrió con entusiasmo.

"Luego lo vemos." Respondió sin mucho interés Shuster. "Prestarme atención chicos." Se dirigió a todos dando una palmada y pintando en la pizarra "Dúos".

Rachel frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos en su silla. Yo la miré con una sonrisa y me acerqué a ella con sutileza, sin importarme una mierda la charla que nuestro profesor ahora nos daría sobre lo importante que era trabajar y luchar como equipo por ganar. Siempre eran las mismas, me las sabía de memoria.

Había algo mucho más interesante en lo que centrarme.

"Me encanta como te queda ese jersey con ese pequeño ciervito estampado." Le susurré al odio. "Estás muy, pero que_ muy _sexy."

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tragando saliva con fuerza.

"Gracias." Susurró en un hilo de voz.

Yo volví a mi postura inicial y sonreí para mí misma satisfecha. Predecible, Rachel era alguien muy predecible.

Tres meses pueden parecer poco tiempo, sin embargo tres meses al lado de Rachel Berry dan para mucho.

En este tiempo a su lado había comprobado que un susurro sobre su aspecto en el momento oportuno conseguía calmarla como nada más podía hacerlo, al igual que había descubierto que su sabor preferido de helado era el de frutas del bosque o que el disco que más veces había escuchado a lo largo de su vida era el de 'Let's Talk About Love' de Celine Dion.

También descubrí que su plato preferido eran las alcachofas rellenas a la crema, que se convirtió en vegetariana después de hacerse amiga de una vaca cuando visitó una granja escuela con seis años, que no soportaba las colas del supermercado y que jamás en su vida aceleraba con un semáforo en ámbar. Descubrí que su libro preferido era 'El principito', que la película que más veces había visto no era 'Funny Girl' como siempre había pensado sino 'Dumbo' y también que no podía evitar gemir en voz baja siempre que besaba con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Todas esas cosas y muchas más había descubierto en esos tres meses de relación, y lo mejor de todo era que, a pesar de saberlo todo de ella, aún cada día seguía descubriendo cosas nuevas que conseguían sorprenderme y enamorarme aún más, si eso era posible.

Volví a la tierra, al instituto, a la sala de coro, y dejé mi mundo lleno de Rachel Berry y gemidos casi imperceptibles que se habían convertido en uno de mis sonidos preferidos.

Y entonces el señor Shuster terminó de hablar, yo asentí inconscientemente con la cabeza aún un poco lejos de aquella habitación.

Rachel me sonrió con entusiasmo y yo la miré sin entender porqué me miraba de esa forma. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté confusa.

Pero ella no dijo nada, solo tomó mi mano levantándome del asiento y me llevó hasta el señor Shuster. "Quinn y yo lo haremos juntas."

Él me sonrió y asintió apuntándonos en su libreta. "Bien, creo que haréis un dúo maravilloso."

"¿Un dúo? ¿Qué dúo?" Pregunté perpleja.

"Un dúo que nos llevará a cantar juntas en las selecciónales." Saltó con alegría Rachel dándome un abrazo.

Yo abrí los ojos con amplitud y miré estupefacta hacia el señor Shuster, este como siempre no se enteró de nada y alzó su pulgar en la aprobación.

¿En qué momento Rachel y yo habíamos terminado concursando para cantar juntas delante de cientos de personas? ¿Por qué ella había dado por hecho que yo quería hacerlo? ¿Por qué todos en la habitación nos miraban de esa manera?

Nos sentamos en las sillas de nuevo y Santana se acercó a mi oído.

"No puedo esperar a ver ese dúo sáfico entre tú y Berry, será algo histórico." Se burló para luego acomodarse junto a Britt.

No dije nada, ¿qué podía decir?

Simplemente no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

><p>El ser humano a lo largo de la historia ha ido dando significado a las palabras, creando códigos donde a veces tres simples sílabas lo significan todo. Pero al mismo también ha ido restándole valor, quitándole importancia a palabras que quieren decir demasiado como para que sean expresadas a la ligera, llegando hasta el punto en el que lo que antes significaba todo ya no quiere decir nada.<p>

Sin embargo yo sigo creyendo en el valor de las palabras, creo en la importancia que recogen, creo en el poder que llevan consigo, más allá del que quede bien decirlo cuando es el momento oportuno.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie que le quería, nunca había dicho en voz alta que estaba enamorada, nunca hasta Rachel.

Y para mí eso fue mucho más que siete letras formando un concepto.

Cuando dije _'Te quiero'_ significó que estaba aceptándola tal y como era, con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus risas estrepitosas que me hacían también reír a carcajadas y con sus gritos ensordecedores que conseguían desesperarme como nadie lo hizo hasta entonces. Cuando le dije _'Te quiero' _era porque lo hacía, porque quería estar con ella, incluso en los momentos en los que todo me llevaba a pensar que, quizás, todo sería mucho más fácil de no ser así.

Porque querer a alguien significa que conoces todo de esa persona, absolutamente todo, hasta los secretos más oscuros, pero que los aceptas y jamás osarías juzgarla o intentar cambiarla. Y es que también amas esos secretos, también amas su mal humor repentino, amas cuando calla o cuando grita, cuando ríe o cuando llora, cuando te desespera o cuando hace que la ames aún más.

Cuando le dije _'Te quiero'_ a Rachel fue porque pensaba en ella, soñaba con ella, la quería y la necesitaba constantemente, con la esperanza de que ella sintiese lo mismo por mí.

¿Y sabéis lo mejor de todo? Que así era, ella también me quería y yo jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

Pero, cuando le dije 'Te quiero' a Rachel lo que no sabía, o quizás sabía pero no quise saber, es que tarde o temprano también tendría que decírselo al mundo, porque la verdad es que ningún amor merece ser escondido, y mucho menos uno como el nuestro.

Y yo definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Gritó dando un pequeño saltito apagando su pequeña radio rosa. "Vamos a ganar este maldito concurso." Siempre maldecía cuando estaba eufórica, creo que era otra de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella. "Y cantaremos un dúo en las selecciónales. ¡Las dos juntas!" Gritó de nuevo entusiasmada saltando hacia mí en la cama y abrazándome con fuerza sin borrar la sonrisa. "¿No es estupendo?"

"Sí, increíble." Susurré no muy convencida con la mirada perdida en el frente.

Ella me miró tras sus largas y hermosas pestañas, aún aferrada a mí. "Quinn..."

"Rachel..." Respondí con el mismo tono.

"Échate conmigo y dime qué te pasa." Dijo con una sonrisa estirándome del brazo.

Las dos nos quedamos en la cama de su habitación, mirándonos fijamente, en silencio, mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo con dulzura y fijaba su vista en cada uno de los rasgos de mi rostro; como si fuese un gran misterio, algo que ella quería descubrir y en lo que indagar hasta llegar a lo más hondo, al rincón más oscuro y recóndito que podía tener mi mente compleja y, a veces, carente de ninguna lógica incluso para mí.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que ya había llegado, lo había conseguido, había colonizado cada uno de los lugares que podían estar sin explorar.

"Háblame, cuéntame en que estás pensando." Me pidió clavando sus ojos fijos en los míos, de esa forma en la que me hacía sentir completamente expuesta y observada, pero que al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir valorada y apreciada.

Había alguien capaz de tomarse el tiempo en observarme e intentar comprenderme, jamás en toda mi vida nadie se habían tomado siquiera cinco minutos para intentar ver más allá de 'Quinn Fabray la chica guapa capitana de las animadoras'. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, siempre dispuesta a escucharme, a oír mis divagaciones sobre sueños que jamás terminaría cumpliendo o sobre miedos a los que nunca haría frente, apoyándome, dándome su mano, haciéndome saber que jamás me dejaría caer.

Por lo tanto le sonreí, no podía evitarlo. "No me pasa nada." Respondí acercándola hacia mí. Porque me encantaba el contacto con su cuerpo, era casi necesario, vital. Pero ella seguía mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no pararía hasta que esta llegase. "Solo... no sé si es una buena idea que cantemos ante todo el mundo en las selecciónales." Titubeé.

"¿Por qué? ¡Es fantástico! El año pasado, cuando canté Don't Rain On My Parade, ¡fue uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida!"

Yo agaché la cabeza y acaricié distraídamente su brazo. "¿Y... no crees qué resultará sospechoso?"

"¿El qué?" Preguntó besando mi mano y haciéndome estremecer por el contacto.

"Que cantemos juntas, Rachel." Respondí frunciendo el ceño. "Pueden saber que somos novias."

"Sam, Finn y Artie actuarán juntos. ¿Eso quiere decir que son un trío?" Rió.

"No es lo mismo." Espeté separándome un poco de ella. No podía pensar con claridad teniéndola tan cerca, lo único en lo que pensaba era en como de tentador parecía su cuello. Necesitaba un poco de espacio, y de aire que no estuviese 'contaminado' por su aroma deliciosamente dulce. "Ellos no hablan sobre lo que nosotras hablamos. ¿Has leído la letra de nuestra canción?"

"Sí, y es maravillosa." Asintió con una sonrisa.

"Y de amor, cantaremos una canción de amor frente a todo el Club, que por cierto ya sospecha algo." Suspiré mordiéndome el labio inferior. "¿Has visto como nos miraban el otro día cuando me abrazaste?"

"Tú y tus manías persecutorias." Negó con la cabeza soltando una carcajada. "Las amigas se abrazan, es algo normal."

"No son manías persecutorias." Protesté poniéndome rápidamente en pie. "Sospechan, lo sé, y ya les resultó bastante extraño que nos eligiésemos como pareja para el concurso, más aún que cantemos una canción como esta."

Rachel suspiró intentando controlarse a sí misma y se irguió en la cama abrazando sus piernas. Siempre parecía tan despreocupada, tan tranquila, tan...libre.

Y yo la envidiaba tanto por eso, quería tener su libertad, quería poder disfrutar de las cosas como ella lo hacía, ver el mundo a travez de sus ojos. Sin pensar en nada más, viviendo cada instante con pasión y dedicación como si fuese el último.

Pero había algo que me impedía ser así, una fuerza imperceptible que me ataba a la realidad.

"Está bien, supongamos que sospechan algo." Me dijo después de unos segundos. "¿Qué más da eso?" Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué más da? ¡Pues que si ellos lo descubren en un día todo el instituto lo sabrá!" Grité con frustración.

"¡Oh vamos Quinn!" Rió. "No dirán nada, son nuestros amigos."

"No quiero que la historia se repita. ¿Entiendes?" Espeté con nerviosismo moviéndome por toda la habitación. "No quiero que la gente se entere, que especule, que hablen de nosotras. ¿Sabes lo que diría mi padre?" Pregunté parándome en seco. "¡Me mataría! ¡Dios, me cortaría en trocitos!"

"No seas exagerada." Rió de nuevo.

Yo seguí mordiéndome el labio inferior y dando pequeños golpecitos con mi pierna en el suelo, como hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa. Rachel se levantó de la cama y tomó mi mano con firmeza.

"Quinn, tranquilízate. Ambas sabemos que tu padre no es la persona más agradable y comprensiva de la tierra pero tampoco es Hannibal Lecter."

"Casi." Refunfuñé. Ella negó con la cabeza y yo fruncí el ceño por su falta de comprensión. "Mira Rachel, mis padres no son los tuyos. Me echaron de casa estando embarazada, ¿qué crees que harían si se enteran de que soy lesbiana?"

"¿Eres lesbiana? ¡No lo sabía!" Bromeó.

"No tiene ni puta gracia." Le reproché. "No puedo cantar esa canción delante del Club, delante de _todo_ el auditorio." Negué con la cabeza. "¿Y si mis padres van a verme? Cosa que dudo porque tienen uno de esos eventos en el club de campo, pero... ¿Y si van? ¿Qué les digo? ¿Cómo les explico que estoy cantando contigo una canción que habla sobre lo mucho que te quiero y te querré toda la vida?" Pregunté con frustración moviéndome de nuevo por toda la habitación.

Rachel suspiró y siguió observándome con tranquilidad, apoyándose en su escritorio y jugando con el peluche que yo le había regalado en la feria.

"Quizás podría decirles la verdad..." Me dijo después de un breve silencio.

Paré en seco y la miré fulminantemente. "¿La verdad? ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te acabo de decir? ¡No puedo decirles la verdad!" Grité dando una patada al suelo. "Mi padre sigue sin hablarme, ni siquiera me mira. Frannie volverá a casa para las navidades, y serán dos contra una. Y mi madre está en medio de todo esto, y aunque no es que ella sea mi persona preferida en el mundo al menos ahora está intentando acercarse a mí." Le dije negando con la cabeza. "No puedo salir ahí fuera y contárselo al mundo. No soy como tú."

"¿Y cómo soy yo?" Preguntó alzando la vista.

"Valiente." Suspiré.

Ella dejó el peluche en la mesa y se levantó acercándose hacia mí de nuevo. "Quinn, mírame." Pidió agarrando mi rostro. Yo la miré un tanto avergonzada, por mi reacción y por mostrarme de nuevo tan cobarde y débil frente a ella.

¿Qué clase de novia era? ¿Cómo podía no querer cantar una simple canción? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué el hecho de que la gente lo supiese me hacía sentir tan bloqueada?

"No te estoy pidiendo que salgas del armario." Rió entre dientes. "No te estoy pidiendo que se lo grites al mundo o que vayas a una manifestación del día del orgullo con una bandera del arco iris como vestido, solo quiero que cantemos una canción en un concurso de coros. No creo que sea para tanto, estás siendo un poco dramática." Sonrió dando un pequeño golpecito en mi nariz, como hacia siempre que quería tranquilizarme. "Simplemente me gustaría cantar contigo, es una de las cosas que más deseo junto con ganar un Tony y cantar 'My man' a dúo con Barbra."

"Yo también quiero cantar contigo, Rach." Suspiré bajando los brazos con cansancio. "Solo... solo estaría más cómoda cantando algo menos evidente."

Rachel me miró, quizás algo decepcionada, quizás cansada porque toda esa conversación no había llevado a ningún sitio y asintió. "Está bien, cambiemos la canción. Cantaremos sobre como dos chicas se pelean por el mismo chico o una que hable de lo tremendamente heterosexual que eres. ¿De acuerdo?" Bromeó intentando quitarle importancia a todo lo que había pasado.

La miré en silencio y ella me agarró el rostro colocando un dulce beso en mis labios.

Suspiré, suspiré porque sabía que aquel momento había roto un poco esa pequeña burbuja en la que habíamos vivido aquellos tres meses, suspiré porque de repente me había chocado de golpe con la realidad y esta era una completa y absoluta mierda. Prefería vivir en mi mundo imaginario rodeado de besos y gemidos en los baños de la escuela, en ese mundo donde los domingos eran el mejor día de la semana, dónde nada podía alcanzarnos porque solo existíamos ella y yo.

Pero la realidad era que ese mundo no existía, estábamos en Lima, estábamos en una ciudad necia e ignorante que era incapaz de entender que el amor era simplemente eso, amor y también estábamos en un mundo dónde yo tenía un padre que jamás aceptaría que estuviese enamorada de una mujer. Ese era el mundo real, esa era nuestra vida.

Todo acto crea una cicatriz, una brecha, una herida, y si seguía con mis miedos quizás ese daño algún día sería incurable.

Pero no era algo que pudiese evitar, mis bloqueos y miedos no eran controlables.

"Le das demasiada importancia a lo que piensen de ti, Quinn." Me dijo en un susurro abrazándome por el cuello. "Y eso a la larga puede ser una carga demasiado pesada que lo único a lo que te lleve es a ser infeliz. Debes dejarte llevar, ¿recuerdas?"

Dejarme llevar... sonaba demasiado bien.

* * *

><p>Durante toda mi vida he tenido claro que el amor no es amor cuando limita, cuando corta las alas, cuando por celos posee y poco a poco va apagando el fuego de uno mismo quedando al final solo cenizas.<p>

Para mí el amor siempre ha sido amor cuando llena el espíritu, cuando da vida, cuando ofrece fuerza y entereza para enfrentarte a todo, sin excepción. El amor es amor cuando te hace crecer como persona, cuando te sana y te cura, cuando te da ese pequeño empujón para ser capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables para ti hacía tan solo unos meses. Y es que para mí el amor es amor cuando llena al mismo tiempo la mente, el espíritu y el alma haciéndote mejor de lo que nunca pensaste llegar a ser; todo ello porque a tu lado tienes a esa persona que te guía y te acompaña de la mano, dándote la fuerza suficiente para ser capaz de enfrentarte solo a tus miedos.

Por eso tengo la certeza de que a la única persona a la que he amado ha sido a Rachel Berry, porque eso es el amor para mí, eso es el estar enamorado y eso es lo que ella me ha dado.

Hace tiempo, hace años, sí. Pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo.

Pero aquella semana ese amor parecía volverse angustioso, y no porque ella fuese una carga para mí sino porque yo misma sabía que en algún momento tendría que contar la verdad. Y ese quiero y no puedo me estaba matando, me frustraba y me hacía sentir cobarde, _muy_ cobarde.

Ganamos el concurso, por supuesto, y eso significaba que las dos abriríamos el número en las selecciónales. Pero lejos de hacerme feliz aquel hecho solo me angustiaba, me quitaba el sueño, formaba una presión en mi pecho cada vez que era consciente de que tendría que cantar con mi novia frente a cientos de personas.

Habíamos cambiado la canción, ya no cantaríamos sobre amor, pero de todas formas la presión no había desaparecido, seguía ahí, y el cambio se que de alguna forma había desestabilizado esa atmósfera perfecta que habíamos ido creando poco a poco. No hablábamos de ello, pero el tema seguía presente, flotando en el aire y yo sabía que a pesar de que Rachel no decía nada estaba un poco decepcionada por mi cobardía.

Finalmente el día llegó y yo me preparé nerviosa en mi habitación sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por llegar. Peiné mi pelo, me puse mis bailarinas, me coloqué bien el vestido y bajé las escaleras dispuesta a enfrentarme con lo ya inevitable.

Pero una voz demasiado conocida hizo que me parase en seco.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Hoy son las selecciónales, actúo dentro tres horas." Dije sin mirarle mientras cogía las llaves del coche.

"Cierto." Asintió levantándose de su querido sillón y acercándose hacia mí. "No podemos ir a verte, tenemos-."

"Un evento en el club, lo sé." Le interrumpí.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra desde que había vuelto a casa, y la verdad era que lo menos necesitaba en ese momentos previo a la actuación en la que los nervios estaban a flor de piel era soportar su mirada llena de reproches y decepción.

Por lo tanto guardé mis cosas en el bolso dispuesta a dejar la conversación, si es que eso podía llamarse así, pero cuando ya tenía la puerta abierta y un pie afuera mi padre agarro mi hombro.

"Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?"

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo." Respondí con frialdad sin quitar el pie del rellano.

"Soy tu padre, debes respetarme." Espetó frunciendo el ceño.

Yo me giré y reí con ironía. "¿Respetarte? ¿Quieres que te respete después de echarme de casa como si fuese un perro sarnoso?" Escupí con todo ese odio que llevaba guardando dentro de mí durante tantos meses.

Él agachó la cabeza unos segundos para luego mirarme fijamente. "Fue un error, me arrepiento." Me dijo con voz neutra.

"No, no lo haces." Negué con la cabeza, él podía hacer cualquier cosa menos arrepentirse de algo que había hecho. Era demasiado orgulloso, siempre lo fue.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, él aún con su brazo aferrado a mi hombro con fuerza.

Jamás hablábamos, los sentimientos y las emociones no eran un tema que fuese tocado en el hogar de los Fabrays; las conversaciones en la cena siempre se remitieron a trabajos, fiestas y actos caritativos en la iglesia. No recuerdo ni una sola vez en la que hablásemos de como nos sentíamos, si había algún problema simplemente se ocultaba, se escondía tras falsas sonrisas y miles de mentiras.

A los ojos del mundo éramos la familia perfecta, yo que vivía día a día en aquella casa podía comprobar de primera mano que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. No éramos la familia perfecta, a decir verdad ni siquiera éramos una familia.

Me aparté de su agarre y me cruce de brazos. Tenía prisa, no podía llegar tarde y realmente esa semana había sido una de las más duras que había vivido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué quería hablar ahora? Había tenido decenas de días para hacerlo en aquellos tres meses, ¿por qué aquella tarde? ¿Por qué cuando yo tenía que enfrentarme con tantas cosas que me aterraban?

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza, no sé de dónde vino aquella entereza, pero lo miré fijamente y las palabras salieron solas de mis labios.

"Sé que si estás hablando conmigo es porque mama te obligó. Puede que me haga la idiota, pero no lo soy." Dije negando con la cabeza.

Él no respondió, solo se quedó con el mismo rostro impasible y sin emoción de siempre, por ello proseguí.

"No tienes que molestarte, no hagas el esfuerzo de parecer arrepentido cuando ambos sabemos que no lo estás. Vivimos en la misma casa, compartimos el mismo aire, tenemos que soportarnos, pero eso no quiere decir que seas mi padre, o que yo sea tu hija. Buenas tardes." Concluí saliendo finalmente de mi casa y andando con la cabeza erguida hasta el coche.

No lo miré en aquel pequeño trayecto, sabía perfectamente que estaría furioso pero la verdad era que poco me importaba.

Me monté en el coche y arranqué el motor, cuando miré hacia la puerta seguía ahí, observándome fijamente, con esos ojos fríos llenos de emociones que jamás fui capaz de describir. Pero sorprendentemente no sentí miedo, ni siquiera odio, solo sentí pura y completa indiferencia.

Le había dicho lo que pensaba, él para mí ya no era mi padre y yo jamás volvería a ser su hija.

* * *

><p>"Le he dado a la banda el nuevo repertorio." Dije acercándome hacia ella tras las bambalinas, a cinco minutos de salir al escenario.<p>

Rachel me miró confusa frunciendo el ceño y dejando sus ejercicios pre-actuación. "¿Qué nuevo repertorio? El señor Shu no me ha dicho que cambió las canciones. Voy a hablar con él, es inacep-"

"Rach, espera." La interrumpí cogiendo su brazo. "El señor Shuster no tiene nada que ver, la idea ha sido mía." Ella me miró aún más confusa que antes y yo sonreí, su rostro confuso cuando algo no salía según lo previsto siempre me resulto completamente adorable. "Cantaremos nuestra canción. Evidente o no, me da lo mismo."

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, realmente no esperaba eso, y yo me alegre de que no fuese así porque siempre amé sorprenderla.

"No hace falta que hagas esto por mí, la otra canción también es genial." Me dijo. "Todo lo que cantemos será genial, me gusta como suenan nuestras voces juntas." Sonrió. "Podríamos formar un dúo, como Simon & Garfunkel."

"Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento." Dije soltando una carcajada.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio, realmente hubo muchos silencios esa semana, supongo que debido a que sabíamos de que lo que teníamos que decirnos podía provocar una pelea, y por entonces las peleas entre nosotras eran menos frecuentes de lo que lo fueron después, y mucho menos habituales que ahora.

Por entonces las evitábamos, quizás porque éramos conscientes del hecho de que andábamos sobre una cuerda muy fina, delgada, casi imperceptible, y que si corríamos por esa cuerda podíamos caer al vacío.

"No hago esto por ti, en realidad no sé muy bien porque lo hago." Reí entre dientes. "Supongo que simplemente me dejo llevar." Me encogí de hombros.

Rachel me sonrió ampliamente y se acercó lentamente hacia mí. "Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no?" Susurró.

"Yo también te quiero." Respondí mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien podía vernos.

Una voz anunció que New Directions era el siguiente en actuar, y yo sentí como una gran bola de nervios se formaba en mi pecho dejándome casi sin respiración.

Ella tomó mi mano, con fuerza, demostrándome que no estaba sola, que estaba conmigo.

"¿Preparada?" Preguntó.

"Preparada." Respondí.

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones y las primeras notas de '_A Thousand Years' _de Christina Perri comenzaron a resonar en aquel auditorio.

Rachel me miró tranquilizadora, yo le sonreí y tomé aire con fuerza. Salimos por esas cortinas que llevaban al auditorio, por unos segundos titubeé pero, de repente, el miedo, incomprensiblemente, desapareció.

Y comencé a cantar.

_Heartbeats fast._

_(Latidos rápidos)_

_Colors and promises._

_(Colores y promesas)_

_How to be brave?_

_(¿Cómo ser valiente?)_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall._

_(¿Cómo amar cuando tengo miedo de caer?)_

_But watching you stand alone_

_(Pero viendo que estás sola.)_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_(Todas mis dudas de repente desaparecen de alguna manera.)_

_One step closer_

_(Un paso más cerca)_

Cientos de pequeñas cabecitas se giraron hacia nosotras, pero yo no vi a nadie, solo la vi a ella, solo miré a sus grandes ojos llenos de emoción y amor a partes iguales.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_(Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote)_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_(Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)_

_For a thousand years_

_(Durante mil años)_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_(Te amaré por mil más)_

Ella comenzó a cantar, mientras bajábamos esas escaleras camino del escenario.

Por un momento tuve miedo de caerme, su voz siempre conseguía hacerme perder la consciencia de la realidad. Más cuando sus palabras iba dedicadas directamente a mí. Clavándose en mi corazón, letra a letra.

Una sala vacía, solo ella y yo.

Y una canción, una promesa.

_Time stands still_

_(El tiempo se detiene)_

_Beauty in all she is_

_(Belleza en todo lo que es)_

_I will be brave_

_(Voy a ser valiente)_

_I will not let anything take away_

_(No dejaré que se lo lleven)_

Valiente, esa era la palabra que la definía, valiente, sin miedo, decidida, única.

_What's standing in front of me_

_(Sin embargo, sigue de pie delante de mi)_

_Every breath_

_(Cada respiración)_

_Every hour has come to this_

_(Cada hora que ha llevado a esto)_

_One step closer_

_(Un paso más cerca)_

Las dos seguimos bajando sin dejar de mirarnos, empujadas por una fuerza sobrehumana. Quizás resulte algo cursi decirlo pero creo que no andaba, flotaba, guiada por su voz y las notas de una canción que era mucho más de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Había arriesgado, había superado mis miedos.

Aunque solo fuese aquella vez.

Siempre que quiero recordar algún acto valiente en mi mente recuerdo eso, la única prueba tangible de que hubo un tiempo, un momento, en el que arriesgue por lo que quería.

Seguimos con el estribillo y la música siguió sonando. Corrimos por aquellas escaleras y llegamos al escenario.

_One step closer_

_(Un paso más cerca)_

Por fin estábamos cerca, y tenía una necesidad imperiosa de tomar su mano.

Ella tomó la mía, yo me quedé sin aliento.

_One step closer_

_(Un paso más cerca)_

A penas dos centímetros.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_(He muerto todos los días esperando por ti)_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_(Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)_

_For a thousand years_

_(Por mil años)_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_(Te amare por mil años más)_

Sabía que aquella canción nos llevaría a terrenos que quizás no quería pisar, a miradas llenas de confusión y susurros por los pasillos. Sabía que aquello tendría consecuencias, quizás no en aquel momento, pero sí con el paso del tiempo. Sabía que aquella tarde también marcaría la diferencia, como ya lo hizo hacía un año cuando todos conocieron la verdad.

Pero no me importó en aquel instante, no me importó lo más mínimo.

Solo estábamos ella y yo frente a cientos de personas en un auditorio, mirándonos frente a frente mientras las últimas notas sonaban. Éramos simplemente dos chicas enamoradas, dos personas que habían encontrado su otra mitad, dos locas que ahora esperaban lo que estaba por llegar.

Entonces el público aplaudió y la realidad volvió de golpe.

Y cuando ella se acercó a mí aún más, haciendo que nuestros rostros estuviesen prácticamente uno contra el otro, y me sonrió radiante como siempre no supe si apartarme y esconderme o simplemente dejarme llevar por el momento.

Elegí la primera opción; sí, una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento el retraso, mucho, pero estoy a dos semanas de los finales y eso no me deja tiempo para mucho :S Por ello no os diré que día actualizaré de nuevo, porque realmente no tengo ni zorra idea jajajaja Pero intentaré que sea lo antes posible, I promise.<strong>

**Sino fuera por vos... ¿Qué haría yo?**

**¡Tened una buena semana! Y que no cunda el pánico, seguiré escribiendo, aún no tenéis que planear ningún suicidio colectivo XDD**


	24. Cap 23: Ley de gravitación universal

**Capítulo 23**

**Ley de gravitación universal**

_"Naveguemos por mares desconocidos, por lugares que jamás fueron transitados, __por rincones que nunca antes fueron explorados._

_Busquemos razones, busquemos motivos, para amarnos, para tenernos."_

**24 de Diciembre de 2010**

"No puedo creer que estemos perdiendo una tarde entera en una estúpida cola para ver a Papa Noel." Refunfuñé malhumorada alzando la vista por encima de las decenas de pequeñas cabecitas acompañadas de sus padres que se encontraban por delante de nosotras. "Al menos nos quedan dos horas más esperando."

"A ella le hace ilusión, ¿vale?" Respondió Santana, mientras Britt seguía dando saltitos emocionados esperando su ansiado turno como llevaba haciendo los anteriores noventa minutos. "Y como amigas que sois debéis acompañarnos en la espera."

"Exacto. Somos sus _amigas_, no su _novia_." Le refuté. "No tengo porqué perder todo el día en este centro comercial de mierda esperando a sentarme en las piernas de un viejo verde. Y, por cierto, ¿por qué es negro?"

"Habrá pasado sus vacaciones en Miami, ¡qué sé yo!" Espetó San.

"¿No crees que ya es hora de que sepa la verdad?" Preguntó Rachel en un susurro señalando a Brittany.

"¿Y tú no crees que ya es hora de dejar de vestir como una secretaria porno asiática?" Escupió Santana con crueldad. Rachel abrió la boca ofendida y yo la miré fulminantemente. "¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!"

"Engañar a Britt no está bien." Negó con la cabeza obviando el insulto.

"No le engañamos, fomentamos su ilusión por la navidad." Corrigió Santana.

Rachel alzó las cejas. "Esa solo es una manera filosófica de decir que le engañamos."

Las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, yo suspiré temiendo un próximo enfrentamiento de esos que conseguían que desease perder el oído al menos durante dos horas, por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a soportar uno de sus interminables 'intercambios de opiniones' como Rachel lo llamaba en aquella cola infernal que al parecer no iba a terminar nunca.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Santana no siguió con un nuevo ataque.

"¿No recuerdas la ilusión que tenías la mañana de navidad cuando eras pequeña?" Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. "¿No os gustaría recuperar de nuevo eso?" Me miró. "Si para que Britt sea feliz tengo que sentarme en las piernas de un viejo salido y esperar una cola de cuatro horas mientras cientos de niños me gritan al oído y me pegan patadas en la espinilla lo haré." Dijo con firmeza. "Ella es lo más importante para mí, y su felicidad es lo primero." Concluyó dándose la vuelta dejando a Rachel completamente sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

Se acercó a Britt por la espalada y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla para luego girarse hacia nosotras. "Y si dices una sola palabra de esto o lo usas para burlarte de mí Berry, te mandaré con tu familia de elfos a Groenlandia. ¿Entendido?" Amenazó para volver a girarse de nuevo.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Santana no podía ser dulce más de cinco minutos, iba en contra de su naturaleza.

"¿No era en el Polo Norte?" Me preguntó confusa Rachel recuperando finalmente el habla.

"¿Qué más da? Esto es ridículo." Suspiré saliendo de la cola y echando a andar.

"¡Quinn! ¿A dónde vas?" Pude escuchar tras de mí. "Solo nos quedaban veinte niños por delante."

"No pienso perder ni un segundo más ahí." Refunfuñé yendo en dirección a alguna parte, no sé muy bien hacia dónde, quizás hacia un lugar dónde la navidad fuese en agosto. "Escuchar sus cancioncillas felices me está revolviendo las tripas."

Rachel me siguió y cuando pudo alcanzarme tomó mi brazo obligando a que parase. "Estas un _poquito_ de malhumor hoy, ¿no?"

"No soy un payaso, no puedo estar siempre sonriente y feliz, ¿sabes?" Escupí cruzándome de brazos.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y frunció los labios. "De acuerdo."

"Rach... Lo siento." Me disculpé con rapidez. "Solo... no tengo un buen día, ya sabes que odio la navidad."

"¡Pero la navidad es una época maravillosa!" Exclamó con ese entusiasmo que tanto amaba pero que en aquella ocasión de poco me servía. "No entiendo como puedes odiarla."

"La gente gasta sus ahorros en regalos inservibles, sonríen felices porque es un día 'especial' cuando los restantes 364 días del año son unos completos desgraciados y todo está basado en una creencia ridícula sobre un gordo con un trineo llevado por un reno con la nariz roja. ¿Dónde está lo maravilloso ahí?" Respondí al más puro ella, quizás el estar tanto tiempo juntas estaba surgiendo efecto.

Rachel me miró y negó con la cabeza. "Dios... Eres como el señor Scruch."

"Pues espero que los tres fantasmitas se queden en su casa y no pierdan el tiempo conmigo."

Sí, estaba de mal humor, de un humor terrible a decir verdad. No quería estar ahí, no quería estar en ninguna parte realmente. La navidad nunca me había sentado nada bien, ¿pero aquel año? aquel simplemente me sentó terrible.

Veía como toda mi vida avanzaba hacia delante sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, podía observar como poco a poco miles de estímulos externos llegaban frente a mí y no sabía como hacerles frente.

Los chicos nos habían descubierto, que Rachel y yo estábamos juntas no era ya ningún secreto desde que cantamos aquella canción que, por otra parte, nos hizo ganar las seccionales. Nos prometieron que no dirían nada a nadie, que lo que pasara dentro de las paredes del Glee Club se quedaría ahí; pero yo tenía ese presentimiento, esa punzada en mi pecho que me decía que las cosas iban a complicarse.

Siempre he sido muy perceptiva, la última vez que había tenido una sensación como esa todo el instituto se enteró de que estaba embarazada y me echaron del equipo de animadoras y de mi casa respectivamente.

No, aquel presentimiento no presagiaba nada bueno, de eso estaba segura.

"Ven." Me dijo Rachel cogiendo mi mano.

"¿A dónde?" Pregunté siendo casi arrastrada por el centro comercial.

"A la sala de juegos, quizás un rato en la máquina de bailar te haga levantar el ánimo."

"No tengo ganas de nada, Rach, de verdad." Me quejé infantilmente parándome en seco. "Solo he salido porque esta noche es la cena con mi familia y no podré verte, si por mí fuera mi cara de culo y yo nos habríamos quedado en casa."

Rachel me miró en silencio, echando levemente la cabeza a un lado como siempre hacia cuando quería observarme con detenimiento. Yo aparté la mirada, a veces sus estudios pormenorizados de mi rostro conseguían hacerme sentir algo incómoda.

Su mirada era como unos rayos x, y yo no quería que viese esa vez dentro de mí, no quería que comprobase todas esas dudas y miedos que me atormentaban a cada minuto. Era mi novia, quería que estuviese orgullosa, ¿cómo iba a estarlo si descubría que solo era una simple cobarde?

"¿Puedo mostrarte algo?" Me preguntó. Yo asentí débilmente con la cabeza y ella me guió hasta un lugar en la primera planta desde donde podíamos ver todo el centro comercial, al menos la plata de abajo al completo. "¿Qué ves?" Me preguntó mirándome atentamente.

Fruncí el ceño. "Cientos de personas en un centro comercial Rachel, ¿qué quieres que vea?" Refunfuñé apoyándome sobre la barandilla.

"Mira atentamente." Repitió cogiendo mi cintura y obligándome a mirar de nuevo. "¿No lo ves? Son felices." Me susurró al oído. "Observa a esos niños de la cola, observa sus caritas." Dijo señalándome el lugar del que veníamos.

Pude ver como aquellos niños que esperaban ansiosos poder ver a Papa Noel andaban nerviosos, tirando del brazo de unos padres que lejos de estar malhumorados sonreían quizás más entusiasmados que sus propios hijos. Pude ver a Britt y San esperando aún en la cola, abrazadas como las dos tontas enamoradas que eran. Pude ver a otras decenas de parejas disfrutando de un helado o de un café en las pequeñas mesas colocadas en esa planta baja, pude ver adolescentes felices que salían del cine, familias completas ultimando sus compras de navidad. Jamás me había parado a mirar tan atentamente aquello, nunca me había puesto a pensar en como los demás disfrutaban de esas fiestas.

"Santana tiene razón, la mañana de navidad cuando eres un niño es el mejor día del año." Reflexionó Rachel con una sonrisa. "Aún puedo recordar mi cara de sorpresa cuando mis padres me regalaron aquel micrófono rosa con estrellas estampadas." Se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Puede que sea una fiesta ridícula, puede que la gente deba amarse todo el año y no solo una noche. Pero de no haber navidad, ¿existiría algún día en el que se amasen? Al menos así pueden ser felices, solo un día sí, pero felices al fin y al cabo." Reflexionó aún mirando hacia aquella fila de niños.

No supe que responder, no podía refutar su argumento. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, mi orgullo me impedía dársela pero lo sabía.

Amaba esa faceta de ella, su parte pensativa y reflexiva completamente opuesta a sus diatribas y ataques bipolares, esa parte que pocos sabían que existía, que quizás solo yo conocía.

"¿Sabes que hoy hace once años que me enamoré de ti?" Pregunté de la nada después de un breve silencio apartándome de la barandilla.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mirándome confusa.

"Cuándo teníamos cinco años, bueno tu cuatro porque los cumples dentro de cinco días, cantaste en la iglesia White Christmas."

Ella entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar. "Sí, fue mi primera actuación ante un público difícil." Dijo finalmente.

"Aquel día llevabas un abrigo amarillo, y mientras yo me columpiaba en el jardín de fuera tú te sentaste a mi lado y me hablaste."

"Tú..." Titubeó abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "¿Tú eras la niña pequeña con aquellas gafas negras de pasta?"

La miré sorprendida. "¿Te acuerdas?"

"¡Claro que me acuerdo! Nos llevamos horas hablando." Exclamó aún algo consternada. "Pero la niña sino me equivoco se llamaba Lucy, no Quinn."

"Quinn es mi segundo nombre, me lo cambié cuando entré en el McKenly." Dije quitándole importancia.

Rachel frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Una larga historia." Me encogí de hombros, aún no estaba preparada para hablar sobre Lucy Caboosey con ella.

"¿Y aquel día... ya te enamoraste de mí?"

"Perdidamente."

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, embelesada, sorprendida, pensando quizás en porqué si la chica con la que habló era morena y regordeta ahora era otra persona completamente distinta. Si me hubiese preguntado le habría contestado la escusa de mi madre 'Un estirón por la edad.' No me diferenciaba mucho de ella, las mentiras o las ocultaciones de la verdad también formaban parte de mi día a día.

"Tengo tantas ganas de besarte, tantas." Me dijo observando mis labios con detenimiento.

No pude evitar una sonrisa, era tan condenadamente perfecta. "Un beso rapidito. Corre." Le dije entre risas mirando hacia todos lados.

Rachel se puso en cuclillas, cogió mi rostro y me besó con rapidez; un simple toque, nada del otro mundo, sin embargo seguía dejándome sin aliento.

"Eres una idiota." Dijo negando con la cabeza apartándose de mí.

"Tu idiota." Respondí con una boba sonrisa apartando un mechón de su frente.

La navidad seguía apestando, sin embargo junto a Rachel era menos horrible.

* * *

><p>Los libros siempre han sido mi refugio del mundo. Amo la sensación del papel entre mis manos, el olor a viejo o a nuevo que el libro desprende dependiendo de cuantos años hace que te acompaña, la manera en que simples palabras consiguen llevarte a un mundo completamente distinto alejándote de todas esas preocupaciones que consiguen hacer de tu vida algo oscuro y sin sentido. Ellos fueron mis mejores amigos durante la infancia, mis confidentes durante la adolescencia, mi manera de escapar de la realidad durante la madurez.<p>

Da igual dónde estuviese, el día del año en el que me encontrase, si estaba pasando por el peor momento de mi vida, mientras tuviese un libro en mis manos lo que hubiese fuera no importaba. Solo estaba yo y esos personajes que conseguían ayudarme mucho más que cualquier consejo o palabra de apoyo. Con un libro nunca me sentí sola, o al menos la soledad se dulcificó un poco.

Y por ello siempre odié que me interrumpiera mientras leía, y mucho más si la persona que se entrometía entre mi lectura y yo era Frannie.

"Hola hermanita." Me dijo entrando en mi habitación sin llamar, como siempre.

"Hola." Respondí sin quitar la vista del libro que leía tirada en la cama.

Ella se quedó de pie, observando cada rincón de mi habitación, examinándome como siempre hacía. Porque Frannie no miraba, ella examinaba, buscaba tus puntos débiles para luego atacar a la yugular.

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó después de un breve silencio incómodo.

"Como es evidente por este libro que tengo en las manos, _leer_." Le dije con desgana, no tenía ninguna de soportarla, ni ella ni a su sonrisa pedante de suficiencia por ser ahora una gran universitaria que al parecer también reinaba en Stanford. ¿Habría algún lugar en el mundo dónde ella no fuese la mejor?

"¿Qué tal por la escuela?" Indagó sentándose a los pies de mi cama. Yo me encogí, no para que se sintiese cómoda, sino para evitar la tentación de pegarle una patada en la boca, su simple voz me desesperaba. "Mama me ha dicho que volviste al equipo de las animadoras."

"Así es."

Ella asintió. "Este año es importante. De lo que hagas o dejes de hacer dependerá que seas reina o no del baile." Reflexionó peinando su pelo en una larga cola. "¿Ya tienes pareja? Deberías empezar tu campaña nada más volver de las vacaciones. A decir verdad vas un poco retrasada, yo empecé el primer día del tercer año." Sonrió con petulancia. "Un consejo. Regala golosinas, les vuelven locos, son como niños. Yo imprimí mi rostro en el interior de los chicles, al finalizar el año todo el mundo me tenía pegada en sus carpetas, como a Britney." Se pavoneó.

Sin apartar la vista de mi libro, que no podía seguir leyendo porque su voz estaba taladrando mi cerebro, giré los ojos. "No creo que haga ninguna campaña."

"Eso es ridículo." Respondió haciendo aspavientos con la mano. "Sin campaña jamás serás reina del baile, incluso yo tuve que hacer una."

"¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero ser reina del baile?" Le pregunté alzando por primera vez la vista de mi libro.

Me miró con la boca abierta y saltó corriendo de la cama como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuese la más grande de las abominaciones. "¡Por supuesto que quieres ser reina del baile!" Exclamó exageradamente poniendo la mano en su pecho "¡Los Fabrays llevan ganándolo durante generaciones! Es una tradición familiar, más importante que las patatas asadas quemadas de la tía Elizabeth en Noche Buena."

No pude soltar una carcajada, esa actitud era completamente ridícula. "Primero, solo tú y mama fuisteis reina del baile, por lo tanto eso no lo convierte en tradición." Le corregí con dureza alzando las cejas. "Segundo, tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar que en un baile ridículo que a decir verdad me importa una soberana mierda." Concluí volviendo de nuevo la vista a mi libro.

"Cosas más importantes... Ya." Rió con ironía. "Cómo besarte con Rachel por el centro comercial, ¿no?"

Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado de repente; no podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía gesticular, ni hablar, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Estaba en shock, sin palabras, me había pillado por sorpresa. Y no sabía si lo mejor era levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y plantar cara a la mirada acusatoria de Frannie o simplemente saltar directamente por la ventana.

Opté por la primera opción. La miré y abrí la boca un par de veces sin saber muy bien que decir. "¿Qué has dicho?" Le pregunté finalmente con voz entrecortada.

"Os he visto." Respondió con un gesto de repulsión. "Completamente despreciable."

"Frannie yo..."

Pero no pude terminar lo que iba a decir, ella levantó su mano para que dejase de hablar y yo sin saber muy bien por qué lo hice, quizás porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a decir.

Ella sin embargo si tenía su discurso preparado.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría." Me dijo sin mirarme, observando no sé muy bien qué. "Lo supe desde aquel día en el que te vi con ella por los pasillos." Negó con la cabeza. Yo la miré confusa, aún un tanto patidifusa. "Tenía la esperanza de que después de obligarte a que le hicieras la vida imposible todo el primer año ella te odiase lo suficiente como para estar alejada de ti, pero al parecer me equivocaba, esa chica es aún más estúpida de lo que yo pensaba."

"No insultes a Rachel." La señalé con el dedo.

"No es un insulto, es la pura verdad." Se encogió de hombros. "Si estás con una mujer al menos búscate una con estilo, capaz de combinar la ropa sin terminar pareciendo un personaje de Sailor Moon. Alguien sin diarrea verbal y que haga algo más que canturrear en un estúpido coro." Dijo con malicia. "¿Y esa nariz? ¡Dios! Tienes tan poco gusto..." Negó con la cabeza.

Yo apreté los puños y me levanté de la cama dejando el libro sobre ella. "No voy a consentir que hables así de ella." Le dije poniéndome justo frente por frente. "Rachel es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú serás jamás."

Frannie abrió los ojos ampliamente. "¡Wow! Cuándo se trata de tu novia te pones muy valiente." Rió con ironía.

"Baja la voz." Susurré.

"¿Por qué?" Espetó alzando la barbilla. "¿No se lo has contado a papa? Él estará encantado, estoy segura de que esta noticia será un increíble regalo de navidad, mejor que ese separador de libros que le compré en mi viaje de fin de semana a Boston." Sonrió con petulancia cruzándose de brazos.

"Eres tan miserable." Negué con la cabeza. "¿No te cansas de ser malvada, Frannie?"

"No, jamás." Afirmó con contundencia. "¿Y sabes por qué? Porque así soy yo, desde siempre. Y _tú_ eres igual."

"Yo no me parezco a ti en nada." Respondí con desprecio.

"¡Oh, claro que sí!" Exclamó sin borrar esa sonrisa que me hacía desear golpearla con la lámpara de la mesita en la cabeza. "Por mucho que la enana haya intentado cambiarte sigues siendo la misma perra manipuladora y despiadada que yo creé para continuar con mi legado." Me dijo acercándose aún más hacia mí.

Intentaba tranquilizarme, intentaba guardar la compostura, apretaba los puños con fuerza para no golpearle. La odiaba tanto, la odiaba como jamás había odiado a nadie, su simple presencia hacía que me hirviese la sangre.

"Gasté mucho tiempo en ti, en hacer de tu ridícula persona friki rodeada de libros una chica popular capaz de reinar una escuela." Prosiguió elevando el tono. "Me costó esfuerzo, dedicación y varios monederos de Dolce & Gabbana de cien dólares conseguir que fueses popular en la escuela." Yo fruncí el ceño, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando? Ella rió sin gracia. "¿De verdad creías que todo eso lo habías logrado tú solita? Sin mí serías una perdedora más de ese instituto mediocre." Escupió con desprecio.

No sé lo que pasó, no recuerdo exactamente como ocurrió, solo sé que en un minuto estaba frente a ella pensando en las maneras de matarla sin dejar rastro alguno y al siguiente estaba agarrada a su pelo mientras le golpeaba.

Ella no se quedó quieta ni mucho menos, comenzó a pegarme puñetazos en la espalda mientras yo la estampaba contra la pared provocando un ruido sordo que incluso hizo mover la estantería.

Estaba como poseída, no sé que me pasó pero aquella persona no era yo. Tenía tanta rabia acumulada, tanto odio, tantos momentos en los que basarme para golpearla. No podía evitar recordar cuando rompía las cabezas de mis muñecas, cuando tiraba mis cuadernos de dibujos al barro, cuando me pateaba la espinilla en el coche para que yo la insultase y mi padre me dejase sin postre. No pude evitar recordar la forma en la que me convenció para que le hiciese la vida imposible a Rachel, las miles de formas que encontró siempre para hacer conmigo lo que le dio la gana y tratarme como a un titere que actuaba a su antojo.

Frannie era una mala persona, y todos aquellos actos realizados durante mis casi diecisiete pasaron frente a mis ojos mientras la golpeaba.

De repente sentí como una fuerza me echaba hacia atrás apartándome de ella

"¿Qué hacéis?" Gritó mi padre poniéndose en medio de las dos.

"¡Esta loca se ha abalanzado sobre mí!" Gritó mi hermana colocándose bien su vestido. "Os dije que no podía dejar ese psicólogo. ¡Es una perturbada!"

De nuevo la ira se apoderó de mi, si es que se había marchado, y me abalancé sobre ella, pero esta vez, para su suerte, mi padre pudo contenerme. "¡Quinn, para!" Gritó cogiendo mis brazos y empujándome hacia un lado.

Me quedé quieta y miré a Frannie con odio, con rabia, con desprecio, quizás incluso con repulsión. Era la peor persona que había conocido en mi vida, me avergonzaba de ser su hermana.

"¿A qué viene esta actitud? ¿Es así cómo os hemos educado?" Dijo mi padre moviendo la cabeza de la una a la otra. "Sois dos señoritas de buena posición, no podéis solucionar los problemas a golpes como dos verduleras." Escupió con dureza.

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba gritar a mi padre, pero sorprendentemente su voz grave y su mirada dura esta vez no hizo que me temblasen las piernas. Ya no era una niña, ya no era aquella niña de cinco años a quien una sola palabra suya podía provocar que saliese corriendo por miedo a que me golpease. No le tenía ningún respeto, no era nada para mí.

"Pídele perdón a tu hermana." Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté alzando la ceja.

Él siguió con su mirada clavada en mí. "Pídele perdón, Quinn."

Frannie sonreía con sorna tras él, y yo recordé todas esas veces en las que ella se había encargado de darle la vuelta a la situación para que yo quedase como la mala de la película.

No, esa vez no iba a consentirlo, las cosas habían cambiado, yo había cambiado.

"No pienso pedirle perdón." Negué cruzándome de brazos. "Ha sido ella quien ha venido a fastidiarme cuando yo estaba sentada leyendo tranquilamente." Grité con frustración encarándome con mi padre. "Fue ella quién ha intentando joderme insultando a-"

Interrumpí mi protesta, la conversación no debía ir por ese lado.

Frannie me miró y frunció los labios en lo que al parecer era una sonrisa. "¿Qué? ¿Insultando a quién, Quinnie?" Inquirió con soberbia.

Guardé silencio, sin dejar de mirarla, no sé muy bien si con odio o con miedo, pero la miraba.

"Me importa poco el motivo de esta pelea sin sentido y absurda." Sentenció mi padre. "Dentro de dos horas toda la familia y miembros importantes de la iglesia vendrán a la cena. No quiero ningún otro espectáculo como este, ¿entendido?" Dijo mirándonos fijamente mientras nos señalaba con su dedo.

"Entendido." Dijo Frannie, siendo la hija perfecta y obediente que siempre había sido.

"¿Quinn?" Me miró con dureza.

"No te preocupes Russel, seremos la familia perfecta y modélica de siempre." Respondí con ironía.

Sí, le llamé Russel, desde el día en el que hablábamos por primera vez después de meses no volví a decirle papa, jamás volví a llamarle así, nunca.

Eso le desesperaba, lo sé, podía verlo en su rostro, y por eso mismo lo hacía. No tenía ningún arma para vengarme por todo lo que me había hecho, nada, y tampoco podía defenderme de su autoritarismo casi enfermizo, por lo tanto luché con lo único que tuve a mi alcance, la ignorancia y el desprecio.

A veces creo que funcionó, otras veces pienso que nunca le importó lo más mínimo.

* * *

><p>¿Habéis sentido alguna vez cómo todo cuánto os rodea carece de sentido? ¿Alguna vez mirasteis a vuestro alrededor y no entendisteis qué demonios hacíais ahí? ¿Os habéis sentido absolutamente solos a pesar de estar rodeados de gente?<p>

Así me sentía yo en mis cenas familiares, cenas que con el paso de los años cada vez fueron más vacías y carentes de ningún tipo de emoción que no fueran unas ganas abismales de vomitar.

Todos estaban sentados en aquel salón, en una casa que se suponía era la mía pero que se transformó en la de un desconocido aquel preciso instante. Ellos me hicieron sentir una absoluta extraña bajo _mi_ propio techo, sentada en _mi _sofá.

¿Cómo de absurdo era eso?

La cena había transcurrido llena de conversaciones superficiales donde los hombres hablaban de economía y las mujeres sobre los últimos cotilleos de las revistas del corazón, el párroco de la iglesia estaba cenando con nosotros sin que yo entendiese muy bien el motivo, las personas más influyentes de Lima llegaron terminada la cena para disfrutar de la 'hospitalidad' que brindaba siempre el 'hogar' de los Fabray.

Poco a poco la casa fue llenándose de personas a las que no conocía y que si conocía poco se interesaban por mí; era completamente invisible, como un jarrón o la mesa pequeña de la entrada, quizás un perchero, tal vez una sartén. ¿Qué más daba? Era otro objeto más, nadie me miraba, nadie intentaba entablar conversación conmigo, ninguna persona fue capaz de levantar la vista y preguntarme qué tal me iba en la escuela o me encontraba tras todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en mi vida aquel largo y tedioso año.

Frannie captaba toda la atención, como siempre, mientras que yo solo era la hija embarazada desterrada a la que le habían dado una segunda oportunidad debido a la buena voluntad de unos cristianos modélicos que pretendían llevarme hacia el buen camino.

Cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre porqué jamás debía aprobarse el matrimonio gay y como era absolutamente imposible que dos personas del mismo sexo criaran a un hijo medianamente 'normal' decidí que ya había tenido suficiente, cogí mi abrigo y salí a tomar el aire. Necesitaba respirar, estaba asfixiándome ahí dentro.

Con las prisas por irme se me olvidaron las llaves del coche por lo que fui caminando.

No podéis ni imaginar como de sola están las calles de una ciudad como Lima en Noche Buena, no había ni un alma, todos estaban disfrutando de sus familiares mientras esperaban espectantes a que llegara la mañana tan ansiada. Nadie saldría de su casa una noche como esa, mucho menos cuando el riesgo de nevada era de un 70% y el frío rondaba los cinco grados bajo cero, nadie excepto yo.

Y, sin entender porqué, siempre que andaba sin rumbo fijo aparecía en su casa.

Ella era como un imán, como una fuerza de atracción inevitable, como la ley de gravitación universal yo era llevada hacia ella sin que hubiese otra salida.

Todos los caminos llevan a Roma suelen decir, sin embargo para mí todos los caminos me llevaban a casa de Rachel Berry.

"¡Hola!" Me saludó con entusiasmo. "Creía que tenías esa cena importante con tu familia." Sonrió posando sus labios con dulzura sobre los míos.

"Dudo que se percaten de mi ausencia." Me encogí de hombros aferrada a mi abrigo. "Frannie está maravillando a todos con su increíble vida de chica modelo en Stanford."

Se estremeció. "Aún tiemblo al escuchar su nombre. O quizás sea por el frío." Dijo soltando una carcajada aferrándose a mí para refugiarse.

Yo no reí, ni siquiera forcé una simple sonrisa, tampoco me moví, estaba completamente paralizada.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó preocupada. "Cariño, ¡estás tiritando!" Exclamó pasando sus manos por mis brazos, una parte de mi misma que no sentía en absoluto después de cuarenta minutos vagando por Lima a las once de la noche. "Vamos dentro, papa hizo ponche de huevo. ¡Es una delicia!" Me dijo con entusiasmo pasando la entrada.

Sin embargo tampoco me moví entonces. "Lo sabe." Sentencié con voz ronca; quizás porque decirlo en voz alta me hacía ser consciente del hecho, quizás porque los músculos de mi garganta también habían quedado paralizados.

Ella se giró y me miró confusa. "¿Qué?"

"Frannie sabe lo nuestro, nos vio esta mañana en el centro comercial." Dije tras un breve silencio mirando hacia el suelo para luego alzar la vista hacia su rostro completamente perplejo. "De todas las personas que podían vernos ella es la menos indicada, créeme." Reí sin gracia.

No dijo nada, solo tomó mi mano y me guió hacia las escaleras.

Toda la familia Berry estaba allí, al completo, podía escuchar de fondo, a lo lejos, como los padres de Rachel cantaban lo que parecía 'Silent night' al piano mientras los restantes miembros de la familia llegados, supongo, de diferentes rincones de Estados Unidos celebraban su tradicional Chrismukkah.

Pero yo no veía absolutamente a nadie, no escuchaba nada, no era consciente de cuanto me rodeaba; el frío y el duro día, las difíciles semanas que había pasado me tenían completamente consternada. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí pero yo no, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, vagando entre miles de elucubraciones sobre como Frannie podría hacer uso de esa información tan suculenta.

Llegamos a su habitación y cerró la puerta, en silencio, con su mano fuertemente aferrada a la mía. Quizás de no ser así me habría desmayado, creo que estaba al borde de la hipotermia.

Me guió hacia su cama y se sentó haciéndome un gesto para que me sentase junto a ella.

Lo hice, como un robot, de forma automática.

"¿Crees que se lo dirá a tus padres?" Preguntó finalmente tras un interminable silencio.

"No lo sé." Me encogí de hombros sintiéndo como poco a poco gracias al calor del hogar de Rachel y a su mano sobre la mía podía sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo dejaba de estar entumecida. "La primera vez no lo hizo, pero se encargó de joderlo todo."

Rachel alzó las cejas en la confusión. "¿La primera vez? ¿Has estado con otra chica aparte de mí?" Preguntó abriendo ampliamente los ojos, que casi se salen de sus orbitas y ruedan por el suelo.

No, no esperaba aquello.

Y no pude evitar reírme al ver su rostro estupefacto. "No exactamente pero podría decirse que sí pasó algo."

"¡Vaya! Quinn Fabray, usted es una caja llena de sorpresas." Exclamó aún consternada. "¿Cuándo fue? ¿La conozco? ¡No me digas que fue Santana!"

"¿Santana? No por dios, ni borracha." Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. "Fue en la escuela, yo tenía... no sé, 12 o 13 años."

"Nunca hablas de tu vida antes del McKenly." Frunció el ceño en el pensamiento.

"Quizás porque no tenía vida." Me encogí de hombros quitándome el abrigo. Finalmente mi temperatura corporal había vuelto a la normalidad, quizás el hecho de que sentía una vergüenza terrible por estar hablando de eso precisamente con ella ayudó un poco. "Las cosas eran muy diferentes. No era popular, no era animadora, no tenía amigos, más bien podría decirse que era prácticamente invisible."

No dijo nada, no emitió sonido, quería escuchar mi historia, a ella realmente _sí _le interesaba saber de _mí_.

Por ello proseguí. "Era el hazme reír de la escuela, la hermana rara de Frannie Fabray que tiempo atrás había reinado aquel sitio como después hizo en el McKenly." Le dije sin saber muy bien porqué, tal vez necesitaba contar esa historia por primera vez en voz alta. "Comía sola en el almuerzo, estaba sola en clase, nadie venía a mis fiestas de cumpleaños... Era una completa paria social." Concluí con una media sonrisa al recordar como habían cambiado las cosas desde aquellos días hasta ese momento.

Rachel cerró la boca por primera vez desde que le había dicho que otra mujer estuvo antes que ella, supongo que no era algo que se imaginase, y mucho menos podía haber pensado que en otro tiempo ella y yo no éramos tan diferentes.

"Solo una persona se acercó a mí y fue en el último año, Sarah Milton." Le dije mirando hacia el frente. "Ella no era como el resto de las chicas. Todas en aquel lugar eran niñas de papa que se creían el centro del universo, los zapatos y la última película de Lindsay Lohan era lo único de lo que hablaban. Ninguna se acercaba a mí a no ser que fuese con un batido de chocolate en la mano."

"¿Batido de chocolate?" Preguntó confusa.

"Una larga historia." Dije quitándole importancia. "La cuestión es que fue la única que se interesó por mí." Seguí con la historia, aquel tampoco era el momento de hablar sobre Lucy Caboosey con ella. "Nos hicimos amigas casi al instante, teniendo en cuenta que yo había estado toda mi vida sola digamos que necesitaba mucho algún contacto con alguien que no estuviese compuesto por papel y tinta."

"Y te enamoraste de ella..." Indagó.

Negué con la cabeza y giré la cabeza para mirarla fijamente. "Solo he estado enamorada de una persona en mi vida y esa eres tú, Rach." Sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa un tanto ruborizada, creo que nunca fue consciente de cuanto la amaba, quizás mi actitud y mi falta de facilidad para hacerle entender todo lo que sentía por ella tuvieron algo que ver.

Se apoyó en mi hombro mientras comenzó a jugar con mis dedos. Yo suspiré, tenerla así sola en su habitación requería de una gran fuerza de voluntad. "Continúa." Susurró.

Suspiré, no sé muy bien si por tener que contar aquello por primera vez o por las terribles ganas que tenía de acariciarla y besarla sobre aquella cama de colcha rosa rodeadas de todas esas fotos de Barbra y observadas por la gran cantidad de poster de Broadway que colgaban de las paredes.

Pero quería contárselo, quería que conociera esa historia.

Por ello dejé las hormonas a un lado y continúe. "Aquella tarde llovía, mucho, y decidimos refugiarnos bajo el techado del instituto hasta que escampara. No sé muy bien como pero antes de que me diese cuenta sus labios estaban contra los míos. Fue menos de diez segundos, un simple contacto, inocente, de dos niñas que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Ese fue mi primer beso."

"¿Tú primer beso fue a una mujer?" Me interrumpió sorprendida levantando la cabeza de mi hombro.

"Sí." Asentí.

"Creo que por mucho tiempo que pase jamás terminaré de conocerte." Negó con la cabeza.

Yo la miré fijamente. "¿Eso es bueno?"

"Me gustan los misterios." Se encogió de hombros.

Esa vez ya no pude evitar besarla, sus labios eran demasiado irresistibles, sus besos eran demasiado perfectos, toda ella era completamente adictiva.

"No pierdas el foco." Dijo apartándose de mí con una sonrisa. "¿Qué pasó después de aquel beso?"

"Supongo que al ver como llovía mi madre mandó a Frannie para que me recogiese y ella nos vio."

"¡NO!" Exclamó colocando la mano en su boca por la sorpresa.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. "Sí. No dijo anda, actuó con normalidad, la llevó a su casa y le sonrió falsamente, _como siempre_." Fruncí el ceño en el recuerdo. "Pero cuando nos quedamos solas en el coche se encargó de decirme lo horrible que era lo que acababa de hacer prohibiéndome por completo volver a verla. Era pecado, era una abominación, y yo no sabía de lo que estaba hablando por lo que acepté sus palabras y le prometí que jamás volvería a hacerlo." Suspiré. "Ese fue el último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando volví al instituto me enteré que Sarah se había trasladado."

"¿Se fue? ¿Sin despedirse?"

"Sí." Asentí. "Y puedo asegurarte que Frannie tuvo que ver en eso. Estoy completamente convencida. Si con dieciséis años pudo hacer que una niña cambiase de instituto, ¿qué no haría ahora con veintiuno sabiendo que estamos juntas?" Le pregunté.

Ella me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza. "No me da miedo, Quinn. Ya he sufrido su ira, sé lo que es enfrentarse a ella." Dijo soltando una carcajada despreocupada.

Pero yo no reí. "Lo que te hizo pasar el primer año no es nada comparado con lo que ella puede hacer, créeme." Respondí.

Rachel me observó frunciendo el ceño y yo tomé su mano con fuerza.

"Es por esto por lo que no quiero que nadie se entere." Continúe. "No solo por las miradas o el juicio de los que no nos conocen, sé que mi familia no se quedará de brazos cruzados si se enteran que estoy contigo, ¿entiendes?" Reflexioné con temor. "No quiero que te pase nada Rach."

Guardó silencio, tal vez poniendo en orden sus ideas y tratando de entender aquellas palabras incompletas sobre una familia a la que no conocía y de la que apenas sabía nada. No estaba exagerando, aquello era completamente cierto. No es que mi padre fuese un capo de la mafia pero si tenía contactos, ¿quién me decía a mí que no los usaría para separarme de ella?

Quizás estaba siendo un poco paranoica, o quizás por primera vez estaba viendo las cosas con completa claridad.

"No se enteraran, Quinn." Respondió finalmente. "Y por mucho que Frannie o tu padre o toda tu familia al completo intenten arruinar esto no lo conseguirán. No voy a dejar que nos separen, _nunca_." Me dijo cogiendo mi rostro con fuerza sin borrar esa sonrisa que yo tanto amaba y adoraba. "Solo me apartaré de tu lado cuando de tus labios escuche que ya no sientes nada por mí. Hasta entonces seguiremos juntas, frente a la tormenta." Concluyó.

Hay momentos en los que te enamoras de nuevo, ves a la persona a la que quieres saltando frente a un charco de forma infantil o leyendo relajadamente sobre su cama mientras tú intentas concentrarte, sin mucho éxito, en tu lectura y vuelves a sentir toda esa montaña rusa de sentimientos que te llegó el mismo día en que supiste con certeza que estabas sintiendo algo desconocido para ti hasta entonces.

Son instantes, intervalos cortos de tiempo que quizás solo duran unos pocos segundos; pero de ello se forma un amor verdadero, de miles de pequeños instantes que te recuerdan todo eso por lo que un día decidiste arriesgarlo todo y darte el derecho de amar sin medidas, _sin miedo_.

Aquel fue uno de esos instantes, no el primero, os aseguro que tampoco el último.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aquí estoy! No tuve ni tiempo a revisar, por lo tanto si hay algún error, falta de ortografía o cualquier cosa lo siento :S<strong>

**Por cierto ¿que hicieron con fanfic? ¿Me voy una semana y me lo cambian todo? jajajaj**

**Próximo capitulo a saber cuando será, pero aquí sigo, eso es lo que importa.**

**Noe, te amo. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo :)**


	25. Cap 24: Big Bang

**Capítulo 24**

**Big Bang**

_"Pasaré a la acción, controlaré la situación._

_Y seguiré _aquí_, esperándote. Aunque no resulte, aunque sea inútil, aún así, no me rendiré._

_No me marcharé hasta que comprendas que lo nuestro, amor, fue inevitable desde el principio._

_Hazme un hueco, nos espera un largo trayecto."_

**Viernes, 17 de Septiembre de 2022**

¿Quién no escuchó alguna vez hablar sobre la teoría del Big Bang? Ese instante en el que de la nada emergió toda la materia, o lo que es lo mismo, surgió un universo completo.

La materia, hasta ese momento, era solo un punto de densidad infinita; luego, sin aún saberse muy bien porqué, explotó generando su expansión por todas direcciones, creando a su paso lo que hoy conocemos como nuestro universo.

No sé el motivo, pero todo lo que ocurrió anoche me recuerda un poco a esa teoría, al Big Bang, al momento en el que de la nada explotó todo.

Sin motivo ni razón Rachel me besó y, al igual que con aquella explosión, siento como cientos de trozos de materia están ahora mismo expandidos creando un universo, un completo e incierto universo conformado por preguntas.

Preguntas sin respuestas, dudas que navegan en mi mente sin encontrar una salida.

Si asegura que no siente nada por mí, si me odia tanto como se empeña en decirme cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, ¿por qué me besó?

¿Qué la llevó a eso? ¿Por qué salió corriendo? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Volveremos al punto de partida? ¿A esa fase en la que ella me ignora y yo hago como que no me importa a pesar de que me quema por dentro? ¿Seguiremos discutiendo? ¿Habrá algún día en esta eterna semana en el que no discutamos o terminemos a gritos?

Muchas preguntas, demasiadas, y teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo estoy recostada en una bañera con una pato como almohada no sé si estoy en condiciones de pensar con mucha claridad.

Sí, he dormido en una bañera, divertido ¿eh?

Pues no. Ha sido completamente horrible, mi espalda no volverá a ser la misma.

Terminar aquí fue la conclusión a una noche extraña y sin sentido, llena de música, gritos y tequila. No entiendo como no vino la policía o los antidisturbios o un grupo de patrulla del ejército; aquello no fue una fiesta, fue una completa locura. Creo que jamás podré borrar de mi mente la imagen del padre de San subido al sofá con la cara de Homer Simpson pintada en su barriga con Kétchup, ni cien sesiones con el señor Winston podrán ayudarme a superar este trauma.

Los demás sin embargo no parecían muy traumatizados, de hecho creo que estaban absolutamente fascinados por la marcha de los padres de Santana.

No encontré a Rachel al bajar al salón, no había ni rastro de ella; supongo que se escondería en cualquier rincón de la casa para evitar darme algún tipo de explicación sobre lo que había pasado.

Cuando los chicos se disfrazaron de los Village People deleitando al público con un inusual striptease acompañado por un baile 'sensual' decidí que ya había visto suficiente. Mi cama, el sofá, estaba ocupado por Tina y Mercedes gritando como locas mientras Mike y Sam les lanzaban sus pantalones, por lo tanto subí buscando un lugar para poder descansar.

La habitación de invitados quedó inmediatamente descartada, dormir con Rachel aquella noche no era demasiado acertado que digamos; la habitación de Dani estaba ocupada por él y su novia, y evidentemente no iba a dormir entre ellos dos; cuando llamé a Santana para preguntarle si podía pasar la noche con ellas simplemente abrió la puerta, me lazó un peluche de un pato y me dijo que me durmiese en la bañera.

Capté la indirecta, estaban disfrutando de sus escasos días de solteras y en esos momentos eso de ser la Unholy Trinity no servía de nada.

Tener amigas para esto...

Y así llegué aquí, a una bañera, en el cuarto de baño de la primera planta, sin haber podido pegar ojo y echando ahora de menos ese sofá que más que sofá es un banco de hormigón. No sé sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

Suspiro. Hondo, profundamente.

La puerta del baño se abre y un aún dormido Puck entra sin pedir permiso.

Yo lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entender muy bien porque interrumpe mis pensamientos, aunque cuando abre la tapa del inodoro comprendo cual es su función en este lugar.

"Hey, rubia." Me dice con una sonrisa pícara mientras tira de la cadena.

Yo sigo sin poder salir de mi asombro, este chico al parecer no ha ganado en modales a pesar de los años.

Se marcha del baño y observo la puerta cerrarse con la boca abierta.

Nada de esto tiene sentido, todo lo que está pasando en esta casa esta semana carece de sentido ninguno.

Y presiento que lo peor está aún por llegar.

* * *

><p>No se podía esperar menos, este salón a las seis y media de la mañana es como un cementerio de elefantes o una orgia o una orgia de elefantes, quién sabe.<p>

Sam está dormido tirado en el suelo cual alfombra, Tina y Mercedes echas un pequeño ovillo en la que hasta ayer era mi cama, Finn duerme con su novia antipática en el otro sofá, Mike también está en el suelo justo en medio del pasillo que da hacia la cocina. Sugar no sé donde está, creo que es ese pequeño cuerpo que puede divisarse bajo el piano. Artie al parecer ha dormido más incómodo que yo, no creo que pasar la noche en su sillita de ruedas con Tina 2.0 recostada sobre él sea una postura muy adecuada. Y Puck... Puck está en la cama de Ringo, literalmente, en la cama de metro y medio de un perro, ¡con el perro!

Loco, esta casa es un lugar de locos.

Entro en la cocina y, para mi sorpresa, Rachel está ahí, escribiendo en su pizarra como de costumbre.

Al parecer ya ha salido de su escondite, quizás se refugió en el agujero de un árbol y vivió una aventura tipo 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas'. Espero que se haya divertido, seguro que ver a un conejo corriendo con un reloj y a la reina roja gritando '¡Qué le corten la cabeza!' es menos extraño que ver como Sugar intentaba sin mucho éxito subirse al piano y bailar una polca.

Lo que yo os diga, lo de anoche fue un completo despendole.

"Buenos días." Canturreo amablemente.

Rachel sale del ensimismamiento en el que la escritura de su pizarra la envuelve. "Buenos días." Susurra de forma casi inaudible.

La miro durante unos segundos, quizás algún que otro minuto, y cuando comprendo que nada más saldrá de sus labios decido que ya es hora de dejar de hacer el idiota.

Y no solo me refiero a este momento, hablo de todo en general.

He sido golpeada, gritada, menospreciada, insultada, y muchas otras cosas terminadas en -ada por esa mujer que ahora parece una completa alma inocente y cándida mientras escribe en su pizarrita que a las doce tenemos sesión de manicura y pedicura. Y luego me ha besado, después de decirme que me odiaba, después de volver a golpearme, después de asegurar que ya no sentía nada por mí, me ha besado y ¡salió corriendo!

No seguiré comportándome como una imbécil, tengo que tomar finalmente las riendas de esta situación.

¿Quiere que seamos amigas? De acuerdo, eso seré.

Al menos de cara a ella, no tengo ninguna intención de ser _solo_ su amiga.

Si intentar convencerla de que estar conmigo es lo mejor no ha surgido resultado debo cambiar mi estrategia; soy una Fabray, somos ganadores por naturaleza.

"¿Café?" Le pregunto con amabilidad. Ella niega con la cabeza. "Cierto, ahora tomas descafeinado. Si quieres puedo preparártelo."

Eso hacen las amigas, prepararse cafés unas a otras.

"No te molestes." Responde sin quitar la vista de su pizarra. "Cuando termine esto me lo preparo."

Me encojo de hombros. "No es molestia."

Preparo su descafeinado mientras en mi cabeza voy armando un nuevo plan; algo que la sorprenda, algo que me ayude a pasar tiempo con ella, que no le deje otra alternativa más que aceptar. Una buena escusa, no demasiado evidente, a poder ser que nos obligue a pasar horas y horas a solas, mejor si es en una habitación o en una cama.

Aunque quizás eso sería ir demasiado deprisa. ¿No?

Las amigas no hacen esas cosas, no buscan estar solas en habitaciones con camas, de hecho dado nuestro historial deberíamos de evitar precisamente eso. Soy débil, y estoy enamorada, debo alejarme de lugares dónde quiera estamparla y besarla de la misma forma que ella me besó anoche. Eso incluye cualquier tipo de dormitorio o salón, también la cocina, y el porche y el coche.

Por lo tanto solo podremos estar o en la calle o en medio de un parque.

No, el parque también queda descartado.

Lugares con mucha gente, sí, eso será lo mejor.

Aunque ella tiene miedo a las multitudes... ¡Dios! ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Estamos condenadas a estar en una habitación con una cama!

Pero el lugar ahora es lo de menos, debo pensar en la escusa.

De repente la idea llega a mí de la nada, iluminando una sonrisa inmensa en mi rostro.

Eres brillante Quinn Fabray.

"Toma". Le tiendo su taza. Ella fuerza una tímida sonrisa y yo me apoyo en la encimera. "Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, no sé como ha pasado pero-"

"Creo que es mejor que lo olvidemos." Me interrumpe. "Estaba en un momento de flaqueza, me sentía sola, me encontraba mal y actúe de forma irracional." Comienza hablar sin casi respirar. "No debí besarte, no sé porqué lo hice, quizás mi nivel de alcohol en sangre influyó, ya sabes que no tolero mucho las bebidas alcohólicas. La cuestión es que no quiero que te confundas y que pienses que tengo sentimientos por ti porque no-"

"Rachel. Para." Le interrumpo sin poder contener la risa. "No quiero hablar sobre el beso."

"¡Ah! ¿No?"

"No." Miento.

Claro que quiero hablar de ese beso, me muero de ganas de hablar de ese beso, daría lo que fuera por hablar de ello; pero tengo que mantenerme firme, parecer indiferente, hacerle creer que he tirado la toalla y que ahora solo quiero ser su amiga.

Y para ello tengo que mentir, a pesar de que lo único que deseo ahora mismo es repetir ese beso una y otra y otra vez.

Pero no, seguiré con mi plan.

Doy un sorbo a mi café e intento aparentar normalidad. "Tienes razón. Estabas en un mal momento y yo estaba ahí. El beso está olvidado." Respondo regalándole una sonrisa desinteresada sobre mi taza. "Seremos amigas,_ solo_ amigas. Digamos que lo de ayer fue un... desliz inocente."

Rachel me mira confusa, realmente no esperaba esto.

Estaba completamente preparada, en guardia, esperando con un discurso completamente estudiado palabra por palabra. La conozco de sobra, sé muy bien que lleva pensando en este momento desde que salió corriendo de la habitación. Sin embargo no he actuado como ella pensaba que lo haría, y eso la descoloca, por lo tanto mi plan marcha viento en popa.

"¿De... de qué quieres hablar entonces?" Me pregunta aún algo consternada.

"Quería hablarte sobre la despedida de soltera." Respondo sentándome tranquilamente.

Ella me sigue y se sienta en la silla justo frente a la mía. "¿Qué pasa con la despedida de soltera?"

"Que no hay despedida de soltera, eso es lo que pasa." Me encojo de hombros. "Es esta noche y no tengo absolutamente nada." Murmuro intentando parecer desesperada. "Santana no lo sabe, si se entera me matará. Pero entre una cosa y otra cada vez que he intentado pensar en ello había algo más importante, y al final ha llegado el día y la libreta donde se suponía que debía apuntarlo todo está completamente en blanco." Sentencio echándome hacia atrás en la silla.

Rachel suelta una pequeña risita. "Siempre has sido un desastre para estas cosas."

"Lo sé, y por eso necesito que me ayudes."

La tengo justo dónde quería, en el punto exacto.

"¿Yo? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Eres buena organizando, tú sola estás preparando una boda. Si me ayudas quizás no terminaríamos en un bar de carretera perdido en medio de la nada con camioneros gritando por más cerveza mientras mujeres cincuentonas intentan subirse a una barra sin perder un pulmón en el intento." Digo con dramatismo. "Santana y Brittany son mis amigas de toda la vida, quiero que esta noche sea perfecta. ¿Entiendes?"

"Entiendo." Asiente.

"Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?" Le pregunto intentando parecer desamparada.

Sé muy bien que estoy jugando sucio, que ahora mismo no estoy siendo del todo legal. Pero todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, o al menos eso dicen. Además parte de esto es cierto, no tengo despedida de soltera, si puedo prepararla y reconquistar a Rachel por el camino, ¿qué hay de malo?

¡Es un plan brillante!

Ahora mismo me besaría a mí misma, sin embargo sigo con mi rostro de niña buena esperando una respuesta por su parte.

"Sí. Te ayudaré." Dice finalmente.

Me cuesta contener el entusiasmo que esas tres simples palabras acaban de crean en mi interior pero lo consigo, al fin y al cabo me gano la vida haciendo creer a los demás que mi producto es lo que necesitan a pesar de que no les hace falta en absoluto.

"Estupendo." Sonrío.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio mientras las dos terminamos nuestros cafés, esta situación ya no es tan incómoda como solía ser hace cuatro días, supongo que eso es un signo de avance.

¿No creéis?

El timbre suena y Puck grita como un cosaco.

"¡Abrir esa maldita puerta!"

Rachel abre los ojos un poco asustada y rio negando con la cabeza. "Yo abro, tú mientras tanto piensa en algo."

Voy hacia la puerta tal y como vine, sorteando cabezas como si de un campo de minas se tratase. No tengo ni idea de quién puede ser a estas horas, pero en esta casa las horas de llegada y salida no están estipuladas.

Cuando por fin llego y abro veo a la cara que más necesitaba tener frente a mí en esta semana de infarto.

"¡Jess!" Grito lanzándome a sus brazos sin pensarlo.

"¿Cómo está mi rubia preferida?" Sonríe.

Yo la aparto para mirarla atentamente y la vuelvo a abrazar con fuerza. "¡Dios! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!"

"Chica, solo llevas seis días sin verme." Ríe sobre mi hombro.

"Parece un siglo." Suspiro.

Nos soltamos y cojo su pequeña maleta que seguramente estará perfectamente ordenada en su interior.

"Tienes muchas cosas que contarme."

"Ni te lo imaginas."

Jess se para en seco al observar el panorama. "¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Anoche hubo una fiesta de moteros sanguinarios recién salidos de la cárcel?" Pregunta abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

"Algo así." Me encojo de hombros.

"Tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que he dormido en una bañera y que como despertador tuve el maravilloso sonido del pis de Puck... Sí, estoy de maravilla." Rio con ironía saltando cabezas de nuevo.

"No sé si ha sido una buena idea dejar San Francisco." Murmura para sí misma.

"¡Aush!" Protesta una vocecilla, creo que Mike-señor-alfombra.

"Lo siento." Susurra Jess.

Entre cabezas, brazos y vasos varios esparcidos por el suelo llegamos a la puerta de la cocina. Jess debe estar algo compungida, ella y su obsesión por el orden no deben estar muy felices de estar aquí.

"Bueno cuéntame, como van las cosas con tu querida -" Empieza a hablar al llegar a la cocina, pero un pisotón por mi parte hace que se calle de inmediato. "¿Qué haces?" Protesta frunciendo el ceño.

"Jess, _esta_ es Rachel." Le digo señalando a la susodicha, que sigue tal y como la dejé, tomando su café en la mesa de la cocina.

Rachel se gira al escuchar su nombre y Jess la saluda alegremente. "¡Oh!" Exclama mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. "Hola, soy Jessica. Encantada."

"Hola." Susurra levantándose de su silla. "Ya era hora de que vinieras, llevo esperándote tres semanas."

Jess me mira sin entender porque una completa desconocida le está reprendiendo cuando acaba de llegar hace solo cinco minutos.

"Eres la única que aún no sé probó el traje de dama de honor." Le aclaro.

"¡Bah!" Le quita importancia. "Me quedará fabuloso."

Yo le sonrió, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Había echado mucho de menos a esta chica, incluso a su ego desmesuradamente grande y a sus continuos lavados de manos con gel desinfectante.

Un incómodo silencio se forma en la habitación.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta, las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida están respirando por fin el mismo aire, después de diez años.

Trago saliva con fuerza, creo que esto no traerá nada bueno.

"¿Por qué no le muestras la casa?" Dice Rachel rompiendo por fin el silencio. "Que se acomode y deje las maletas. Tenemos que estar dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos en la tienda, no podemos perder ni un minuto más."

"¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos?" Ríe Jess. "¿Tienes todo cronometrado? ¿Hasta los minutos exactos? ¿Cuántos segundos faltan?" Bromea.

Pero cuando se trata de planificar Rachel no está para bromas, este asunto de los minutos y los horarios es algo muy serio para ella.

Y a la vista está en la manera en que frunce el ceño ante el comentario.

"No la contradigas, será peor." Susurro a Jess. "Aún todos están dormidos, Rach." Le digo con amabilidad cogiendo mi taza de la mesa y dándole el último sorbo, es la quinta mañana consecutiva que tomo mi café frío, así es la vida en el hogar de los López.

"Lo sé, y eso es absolutamente inaceptable. No entiendo porque ayer se montó esa fiesta cuando hoy tenemos tantas cosas por hacer." Refunfuña Rachel volviendo de nuevo a su pizarra. "No es responsable, para algo está la despedida de soltera."

"Está más loca de lo que pensaba..." Susurra Jess.

Yo la miro inquisitoriamente y Rachel se da la vuelta.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo." Miente con falsa indignación. "Es totalmente inaceptable tener una fiesta cuando aún queda tanto por preparar."

Rachel asiente en el acuerdo ante la estrepitosa farsa de Jessica. "Sí, hay mucho por preparar. Después de la tienda tenemos sesión de belleza, luego manicura, después nos reuniremos con los chicos para ver como les quedan sus trajes. A las dos pararemos para comer."

Jess se acerca a mí mientras Rachel sigue con su planning diario. "¿Esta situación es normal?" Me pregunta confusa.

"Más de lo que crees." Respondo sin poder contener la risa.

"Es decir que de San Francisco, mi paraíso, ¿me has traído a un loquero?" Me pregunta abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "¿Cuánto falta para la boda? No es que quiera irme pero... no estoy muy segura de cuanto podré soportarlo."

La comprendo.

Pobre, solo por ser mi amiga tendrá que soportar esta extraña casa a lo Falcon Crest o La familia Adams, solo falta 'cosa' y el tío 'Fétido', que tras el concurso de pedos con el que nos deleitó anoche Puck creo que el personaje ya está asignado.

Recuerdo que Rachel sigue hablando y vuelvo la vista de nuevo hacia ella.

"Y finalmente a las ocho todos debemos estar preparados para la despedida de soltera, que gracias a Quinn, aún es inexistente." Concluye con un largo suspiro debido a que dudo que haya respirado en los últimos diez minutos de diatriba. "¿Os lo podéis creer?" Nos mira angustiada. "Horrible, completamente horrible. No voy a consentirlo." Dice andando hacia uno de los muebles de la cocina y sacando una olla y una pala de madera.

No puedo creer que vaya a hacer lo que estoy pensando que va a hacer.

Estaba tranquila, hace quince minutos parecía una persona normal ¡por amor de dios!

"¿En serio va a hacer eso?" Me pregunta Jess sin salir de su asombro.

Su pregunta queda respondida con el sonido de la madera chocando contra el metal en mitad de la mañana.

"¡Venga! ¡A despertarse!" Grita Rachel como una desquiciada. "¡Todos arriba! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! ¡Llevamos quince minutos de retraso!"

Murmullos inconclusos se escuchan desde el salón. Jess y yo, aún algo consternadas, andamos lentamente hacia la puerta para ver el espectáculo.

Un cojín proveniente posiblemente del sofá donde está Tina y Mercedes choca directamente con el rostro de Rachel.

Esto no la hace doblegarse, nada lo hará, es la mujer más tenaz que he conocido en toda mi vida.

"¿Que miráis ahí paradas?" Nos dice sin dejar de golpear la olla. "¡Coged algo que haga ruido y ayudadme!"

Estoy completamente trastocada, lo de Rachel comienza a ser preocupante, creo que Broadway le ha dejado secuelas. ¿No hay ninguna enfermedad del actor? Algo así como el síndrome de Estocolmo pero derivado de la falta de escenario. Está completamente chiflada.

Jess me mira sin entender que está pasando en estos momentos, mientras tanto Rachel comienza a saltar encima del sofá donde Tina y Mercedes intentan dormir gritando sin despegarse de su olla aliada.

"Creo que definitivamente no podré soportarlo." Dice negando con la cabeza.

Empiezo a pensar que Rachel Berry con su olla y su pala de madera fue quien provocó aquel Big Bang.

* * *

><p>"El hermano de Santana ha sido muy generoso al dejarme dormir en su habitación. No estoy muy segura de las condiciones higiénicas de ese salón." Dice Jess mientras enjabona sus manos con su querido desinfectante, mucho estaba tardando. "Aunque tengo miedo de que la novia de este amable muchacho no se resista a mis encantos." Sonríe seductoramente. "Ya sabes... ¡Qué te voy a contar! Soy tremendamente irresistible." Exclama como la gran egocéntrica que es.<p>

Yo alzo una ceja. "Para Jess, que nos conocemos." Le advierto levantando un dedo. "Aléjate de la novia de Dani, es más, aléjate de cualquier mujer que asista a esta boda. No quiero más problemas, ya tengo suficientes."

"¿Problemas con quién? ¿Con tu adorada Rachel?" Me pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. "Sé que me dijiste que era algo intensa pero ¿tanto? Aunque... pensándolo bien... también me dijiste que tenía una nariz exótica y ¿con qué me encuentro? ¡Es un tucán!" Suelta con una carcajada. Yo la miro fulminantemente sin reírme en absoluto y su sonrisa se apaga de inmediato. "Pero le queda bien con el resto de su cara. Solo que ya sabes como soy con la simetría..."

Giro los ojos, esta chica no tiene remedio. "Cámbiate. Tenemos quince minutos."

"¡Vaya! Rachel te tiene dominada, ¿eh?" Se burla.

"Nadie tiene dominado a nadie, solo no tengo ganas de volver a escuchar sus gritos." Me excuso.

"Ya... seguro." Se burla de nuevo mientras comienza a sacar su ropa de la maleta.

Tal y como pensaba todo está perfectamente ordenado por tamaño, tipo de prenda y color. Muchas veces me sorprende su capacidad organizativa y me pregunto si en realidad, por mucho que se burle de Rachel, no son demasiado parecidas en ciertos aspectos. Físicamente no, Jess es alta de ojos verdes y pálida como la cera, pero en personalidad hay puntos en los que, para mí, son completamente idénticas.

Ambas con grandes valores, ambas fuertes y decididas, enamoradas de la vida, entusiastas hasta desesperar, obsesionadas por el mando y el orden. Organizadas, metódicas y con un ego gigante.

No es la primera vez que me he planteado esto, ya en su día pensaba que las cosas que más me gustaban de Jess eran aquellas que me recordaban a Rachel y, al mismo tiempo, eso fue lo que provocó nuestra ruptura, el hecho de que por muchos puntos que tuviesen en común no era Rachel.

"¿A qué da vueltas esa cabecita sin tregua?" Me pregunta Jess golpeando mi frente mientras termina de abrocharse la camisa.

"A nada." Miento apartando la vista hacia la ventana.

Jess me mira primero frunciendo el ceño y luego alzando las cejas. "¡Quinn Fabray!" Golpea mi hombro haciendo que pegue un salto por el sobresalto. "¿Qué me estás ocultando?"

"¿Por qué me golpeas?" Pregunto confusa acariciando el posible cardenal que tendré mañana. "Yo no te estoy ocultando na-"

"¡Por Sharon Stone y su abertura de piernas en Instinto Básico! ¿Tuviste sexo con ella?" Grita como una desquiciada. Abro los ojos ampliamente, esta chica tampoco está bien de la cabeza, al parecer tengo algo por las locas bipolares. "¡Sabía que la reconquistarías picarona! Solo era cuestión de tiempo." Me dice abrazándome con fuerza.

Yo la aparto y frunzo el ceño. "¿Qué? No he tenido sexo con Rachel."

"¿No tuviste sexo con Rachel?" Niego con la cabeza. "¿Entonces? Algo pasó... Conozco esa cara." Escruta mi mirada.

No digo nada, no entiendo como puede saberlo, su conocimiento de mi persona a veces me asusta.

"¡Merezco que me lo cuentes! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!" Protesta infantilmente.

Suspiro. No se callará hasta que se lo diga y este dolor de cabeza me está taladrando el cerebro.

Por ello se lo contaré.

"Bueno... si qué pasó algo." Me siento a los pies de la cama.

"¡Lo sabia!" Grita de nuevo dando un pequeño saltito. "Mi sexto sentido lésbico nunca se equivoca. ¡Y no pensabas contármelo! ¡Esto es indignante!"

"¿Puedes dejar de gritar, Jess? No quiero que se entere toda la casa, la barriada y parte de Lima." Protesto mirándola fijamente.

Ella frunce el ceño pero asiente y se sienta a mi lado. Sé que solo se comporta como una persona normal porque quiere seguir sacándome información, de no ser así esto supondría una pelea de horas sobre como coarto su libertad y no la dejo expresarse como ella quiere.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'algo'?" Me pregunta finalmente. "Sé más explícita, siempre tengo que sacártelo todo con desatascador."

"Rachel y yo nos besamos." Susurro, diciéndolo por primera vez en voz alta.

Suena tan extraño...

El rostro de Jess pasa desde la confusión al fruncimiento de ceño pasando por la emoción y la sorpresa. Miles de expresiones en una misma persona en cuestión de tres segundos. Así es Jess, expresiva como ella sola.

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado, de que te has llevado años llorando sobre mi hombro por ella, hablándome de todo lo que había significado para ti, la besas ¿y me lo dices así? ¿con esa desgana?" Dice mirándome fijamente. "¡Es algo histórico! ¡Es vuestro primer beso después de la boda que nunca llegó a suceder!" Grita con entusiasmo cogiendo mis hombros. "Deberías estar dando saltos de alegría y no con esa cara de seta descompuesta."

"Primero, no la besé, ella fue quien me besó." Le aclaro apartándola. "Segundo, esta mañana ya empezó con una de sus diatribas interminables sobre como aquel beso no significaba nada bla bla bla. La interrumpí, prefería no escucharla, ya me sentía lo suficientemente desdichada cuando salió corriendo." Suspiro con pesadez. "Y tercero, no toques el tema de esa boda, _nunca_, ¿entiendes?" Ella no dice nada y yo la señalo con el dedo amenazantemente. "Jess, _nunca_."

"Está bien, mantendré mi hermosa boquita cerrada." Asiente.

Dudo que lo haga.

Jess es maravillosa y una amiga estupenda pero nunca ha sido muy eficiente cerrando su 'hermosa boquita'. No es buena con los secretos, no es buena ocultando cosas y, por dios, lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es algo más de lo que preocuparme. No puedo estar intentando reconquistar a Rachel mientras vigilo que Jess no la cague abriendo su enorme bocota.

Solo soy un ser humano, ¿por qué todo siempre es tan complicado?

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos; mientras yo miro hacia la ventana pensando en las formas de mantener a Jess alejada de Rachel para que no meta la pata, ella está en silencio mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación. Creo que está intentando asimilar lo que acabo de contarle, si alguien sabe lo mucho que he sufrido por Rachel esa es Jess.

"¡Pero no me lo puedo creer!" Grita de nuevo volviendo a sobresaltarme.

Eso es algo que debéis saber de ella, grita, _mucho_.

"Sé que tenemos diez minutos pero ahora mismo me importa una mierda." Sentencia acomodándose en la cama y mirándome fijamente. "Vamos a lo importante. ¿Te besó? ¿Cómo estás al respecto?" Intento emitir algún tipo de sonido pero no me deja. "¿Cómo fue el beso? ¿Pasional? ¿Tímido? ¿Casual? ¿Sexual?" Me pregunta alzando las cejas seductoramente. "Sé que pensaras que es una idiotez, pero te informo que si hizo uso desmesurado de su lengua significa que te desea desde hace años…"

"No voy a hablar de la lengua de Rachel contigo, Jess." La interrumpo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta haciendo pucheros.

"Porque no." Sentencio. "Fue un beso... no sé... normal, realmente no lo he asimilado aún. Fue extraño, y rápido. Hermoso sí, pero rápido. En un minuto estaba besándome y al minuto siguiente estaba corriendo hacia la puerta." Reflexiono volviendo la vista a mis pies. "Rachel es tan bipolar... Me está volviendo loca, completamente loca." Musito poniendo los brazos en mis rodillas y hundiendo mi cabeza en ellos.

No sé qué me pasa, subo y bajo como en una montaña rusa, creo que estoy viviendo una segunda adolescencia.

Supongo que eso esto, una segunda adolescencia, como si la primera no hubiese sido suficiente tortura.

"Ven aquí." Me dice Jess tirando de mi brazo y llevándome hacia ella.

Me apoyo en su hombro mientras me abraza, meciéndome como si fuese una niña pequeña indefensa que tuvo una horrible pesadilla. Quizás se trate de una pesadilla, tal vez mañana cuando despierte estaré en mi cálida cama de San Francisco con Tim chupándome la cara recordándome que ya es la hora de su desayuno.

"Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma, Quinn." Me susurra con delicadeza. "Sé que mi entusiasmo desmedido y mis gritos no ayudan a eso pero te prometo que intentaré comportarme." Me sonrie apartando un pelo de mi rostro. "He venido a este pueblo de mierda para estar contigo, y tendrás mi ayuda incondicional en tu intento de reconquistar a Rachel. Como que me llamo Jessica que saldrás de Lima con tu chica bajo el brazo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Yo asiento y emito una leve sonrisa. Ella me aprieta con más fuerza y me da un reconfortante beso en la frente.

"Además, no estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus lloriqueos y moqueos de nuevo, ya he tenido suficiente." Añade.

Rio en su hombro, ella siempre sabe como sacarme una sonrisa.

No sé que habría sido de mí sin Jess, creo que andaría a la deriva por San Francisco o quizás habría terminado casada con algún economista rico compañero del Campus para así no tener que escuchar las diatribas de mi padre sobre mi modo de vida. Sin embargo ella estuvo allí, cuando el resto del mundo se fue, con sus locuras y su sentido del humor extraño que pocos entienden pero que yo adoro.

Lo digo de nuevo, el día que conocí a Jessica la vida me hizo un regalo maravilloso.

El sonido de la puerta nos saca del momento 'Amigas Forever' que pocas veces tenemos.

"Siento interrumpir." Dice Rachel sin moverse del rellano. "Todas os están esperando abajo, debimos salir hace cinco minutos."

"En seguida bajamos Broadway Star." Responde Jess sin dejar de acariciar mi pelo.

Rachel asiente sin dirigirme si quiera la mirada y cierra la puerta.

"Esta celosa." Sonríe Jess con picardía.

"¿Qué?"

"Rachel, está celosa."

"¿Y? ¿Qué cambia eso?"

Ella se levanta de la cama y se echa un último vistazo en el espejo. "Eso, amiga, lo cambia todo."

Está sonriendo, y yo conozco esa sonrisa, es la misma de la Quinn de la secundaria.

Idéntica.

Si el Big Bang fue provocado por Rachel, una olla y una pala de madera os aseguro que el Tsunami de Indonesia fue provocado por un aspaviento de Jess.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jess llegó! POR FIN! Personalmente la amo, así que tratarla con cariño, ¿eh?<strong>

**3 semanas. Solo eso y termino :) Bueno, termino y a los 2 días empiezo un curso al que me apunté, porque así soy yo. Pero estaré más libre. Mucho más!**

**Pd: Yellow girl I love you too. **

**Pd2: Much Love! (Hacia mucho que no lo decía)**


	26. Cap 25: Más

**Capítulo 25**

**Más**

_"Y cuanto más me alejas más quiero alcanzarte, y cuanto más huyes más corro tras de ti._

_Y cuanto más veo menos sé, y cuanto más crezco menos me conozco._

_Pero tú eres mi constante, eres mi ancla a la realidad."_

**Viernes, 17 de Septiembre de 2022**

"¿Ves? Estoy estupenda." Anuncia dando una vuelta con su vestido al final malva.

"Baja modesto que sube Jess." Comenta Santana tirada en el sofá.

Jess se encoje de hombros. "Es la verdad."

"A mí este color no me gusta." Espeta Tina mirándose en el espejo con el ceño fruncido. "Me siento como una de esas rosquillas glaseadas del Donkin Donuts."

"El color es perfecto. A mí me queda de maravilla." Responde Sugar alegremente.

Santana gira los ojos. "Otra modesta."

"Yo quería una bandera del arco iris." Comenta Brittany de la nada mientras degusta su helado de chocolate; no entiendo como alguien puede querer helado de chocolate a las ocho de la mañana, pero ella es así, un pozo sin fondo.

"Es una boda Britt, no un desfile del orgullo." Responde Mercedes quitando las piernas de Santana y echándose en el sofá.

Todas comienzan a discutir; sobre el malva, sobre los vestidos, sobre la modestia, sobre cualquier cosa. Así son ellas, amantes de las disputas, de los 'intercambios de opiniones' como dirían la antigua Rachel.

Mientras tanto la pobre modista intenta ultimar los pequeños detalles del vestido de Jess, algo bastante complicando teniendo en cuenta que ella no deja de moverse al ritmo de _'You're the first, the last, my everything'_ de Barry White que suena en la habitación amenizándonos esta mañana temprana.

Observo la escena sentada en el otro sofá de la tienda, con mi vestido perfectamente colocado para que no se arrugue y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sé porqué, no entiendo el motivo de esta sonrisa, no soy de sonreir porque sí, sin embargo ahora mismo no puedo evitarlo.

Rachel se sienta a mi lado dando un largo suspiro, aunque resulte extraño ella no está dentro de esta discusión, al parecer toda su energía se ha consumido golpeando la olla con la pala de madera y discutiendo con la modista sobre el color de los vestidos que, evidentemente, no ha podido transformar en violeta por arte de magia.

"Echaba de menos esto." Digo de la nada sin borrar aún mi sonrisa.

"¿El qué?"

"Esto, a ellas, sus comentarios sin sentido, sus discusiones, sus locuras." Explico. "Lo echaba mucho de menos."

Sugar pasea por la tienda con su vestido sintiéndose posiblemente como Grace Kelly; Mercedes y Tina ahora bailan, al parecer la fiesta de anoche no ha sido suficiente para ellas; Santana sigue tirada en el sofá de donde no se ha movido desde que llegamos, con sus gafas de sol oscuras lamentándose posiblemente en su interior por haber bebido más de lo debido anoche. Britt sigue en su mundo, con su helado, navegando entre unicornios y vestidos de dama de honor con miles de colores. Jess discute con la modista por haberle clavado un alfiler y yo me dejo llevar por este ambiente distendido de amigas sin pensar en otra cosa, por primera vez desde que llegué a Lima, tranquila, relajada y en paz.

¿Por qué? No lo sé, supongo que necesitaba la llegada de Jess, su apoyo incondicional, su locura, sus comentarios y su humor demasiado agrio a veces pero que siempre consigue sacarme una carcajada.

Y Rachel está a mi lado, subrayando cosas en su libreta con esos bolígrafos de colores que ama tanto o más que a su pizarra. Y me pregunto como hace para ser tan jodidamente adorable solo subrayando en un cuaderno, con su ceño fruncido en la concentración, moviendo sus piececitos de derecha a izquierda mientras acaricia su mentón.

De repente levanta la cabeza y me mira, me descubre mirándola de lleno, prácticamente ensimismada; sin embargo no disimulo, solo le regalo una sonrisa cómplice. Las amigas se sonríen unas a otras, no hay ningún tipo de problema.

"¿Por qué nunca has venido a ninguna de las quedadas?" Me pegunta de repente.

Me sorprende, no me la esperaba, pero los tiempos en los que las preguntas de Rachel me dejaban titubeante y sin saber que decir quedaron atrás, hoy extrañamente me siento más segura de mí misma que nunca.

"¿Sinceramente?" Le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

"Sí."

"No quería encontrarme contigo." Reconozco. Rachel baja la cabeza y yo me apresuro a añadir. "No por lo que piensas, no es porque no quisiera verte. No sabía como ibas a reaccionar, temía que me pegaras o que me gritaras o que todo se tornase incómodo y dramático." Le digo riendo para mí misma. "Y a juzgar por estos cuatro días... no era una idea muy descabellada."

Rachel deja su cuaderno en el sofá y muerde su labio inferior. "Quinn... Me gustaría pedirte disculpas."

"¿Disculpas? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto confusa.

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

"Por mi actitud de esta mañana. Me he comportado como una completa lunática delante de Jess, que debe pensar que soy una desequilibrada."

"No... Ella no piensa eso." Miento.

Rachel ríe sabiendo que he mentido. "Sí lo piensa, y lo entiendo." Suspira profundamente y juega con el dobladillo de su vestido de dama de honor. "Esta mañana me saturé un poco. La boda se acerca, el momento está al llegar, el beso de anoche, la llegada de todos... No sé... estaba un poco... sobrecargada de información, ¿sabes?"

"No pasa nada, Rach." Sonrío. "Todo está bien."

Las dos nos quedamos mirándonos de nuevo en silencio, tal y como lo hicimos esta mañana antes de su ataque bipolar del día, y ella rápidamente desvía la mirada hacia las chicas. Yo la imito sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, creo que la nueva actitud está funcionando, puede que finalmente alguno de mis planes para reconquistarla esté surja algún efecto.

Ya era hora, comenzaba a estar un poco cansada de ir de fracaso en fracaso, no estoy acostumbrada.

"Tenías razón, Jess es preciosa." Comenta de la nada. Yo la miro y asiento, ella se acomoda en su lado del sofá. "¿Cuándo la conociste?"

"Nos conocimos en la universidad, cuando comencé la especialización en publicidad." Respondo. "Éramos compañeras de habitación y coincidíamos también en algunas clases. Al principio no es que nos llevásemos muy bien." Sonrío en el recuerdo. "Ella es una maniática del orden, de la limpieza, de la simetría. Debe tener todo perfectamente ordenado cada minuto del día, si un cuadro está dos milímetros más hacia la derecha de lo debido se pone como loca." Niego con la cabeza. "Sus manías me sacaban de mis casillas. Sin embargo poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigas, ella es muy carismática y enérgica, como has podido comprobar."

"Sí, puedo verlo." Asiente, mientras tanto Jess está intentando sacar a bailar a Santana que la insulta y la aleja golpeándola con la pierna.

"Necesitaba a alguien así a mi lado, alguien que me sacase de esa monotonía y esa apatía en la que estaba." Le digo volviendo la vista a mis pies. "Ella sin duda fue un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida. Me salvó, por así decirlo."

Rachel asiente y me siento realmente extraña hablando con tanta tranquilidad, sobre Jess, sobre mi vida después de ella. Es la primera vez que hablamos de algo que no sea la boda sin gritarnos o reprocharnos cosas. Por primera vez estamos charlando, como dos viejas conocidas, como dos personas que hace mucho que no se ven y quieren ponerse al día, como personas _normales_.

Esto es un avance, creo que finalmente hemos dejado de dar vueltas sobre lo mismo.

"¿Cuándo... cuándo os hicisteis novias?" Pregunta mirándome con interés.

"El verano antes del último año, cuando viajamos a Boston y me presentó a su familia."

"Habéis viajado mucho..."

"Muchísimo." Asiento. "Aquel verano, en el que hicimos el viaje de fin de carrera, viajamos prácticamente a todos sitios con una furgoneta que Jess le pidió prestada a un amigo del club de audiovisuales." Rio en el recuerdo de aquel tiempo en el que con Jess todo se convirtió en una aventura. "Estuvimos como seis meses recorriendo Estados Unidos, fue una experiencia maravillosa. Y también lo que nos llevó a pasar de ser novias a amigas." Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Ahí terminó?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Hace falta que te lo diga?"

"Si quieres..." Susurra. "Es decir no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes cosas que no quieres contarme, no tienes ningún tipo de obligación de-"

"Por ti." Le interrumpo. "Nuestra última parada fue Nueva York. Tú por entonces ya estabas actuando en Broadway y eras bastante conocida por tu éxito con 'Mentiras a medias'. ¿Puede ser?"

"Sí."

"Tu rostro estaba por todos lados, en carteles, en autobuses, en el metro..." Recuerdo agachando la cabeza de nuevo. "Ella sabía más o menos nuestra historia, y es _muy_ perceptiva, por lo tanto comprendió de inmediato el porqué de mi cara cada vez que te veía por cualquier lugar que pasábamos. Tampoco es que hiciera falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que aún no te había olvidado." Cuento como si nada, sin darle importancia, como si no estuviese hablando de ella sino de otra persona a la que ni siquiera conociese.

¿Por qué lo hago? No lo sé, simplemente las palabras salen solas. Y ella está sorprendida, por mi naturalidad, por mi honestidad, y yo también lo estoy porque jamás me había sido tan fácil hablar sobre sentimientos como en este preciso momento, ni siquiera cuando éramos pareja, ni siquiera con Jess.

Hoy me siento en paz, es como si una pesada carga que he llevado durante años sobre mi espalda desapareciera de repente.

Porque estoy aquí, en una Boutique con The Monkees y su _I'm a Believer_ de fondo, con un vestido malva de dama de honor para la boda de mis dos amigas de toda la vida, con veintiocho años, después de diez culpándome por todo aquello que pudo ser y no fue; y por fin estoy perdonándome por lo que hice, comprendiendo que quizás no fue tan malo y que ambas necesitábamos de todo este tiempo para madurar y así ser una de nuevo.

Porque Rachel y yo algún día volveremos a estar juntas, aunque ella aún no lo sepa.

Y si no es en esta semana será en otro momento; tal vez después de reencontremos de nuevo en una cafetería de San Francisco, o en una playa de Hawaii, o en un parque de atracciones de Orlando, pero estaremos juntas. Así debe ser, es nuestro destino. La esperaré, el tiempo que haga falta, los meses, años, que sean necesarios; a pesar de su manía de alejarme de ella, a pesar de que a veces reaccione como una completa loca ante cualquier intento de hablar, a pesar de todos esos miedos y fantasmas que se interponen entre nosotras.

Algún día ella comprenderá que el hecho de que terminemos juntas es simplemente inevitable.

_Heart of glass_ de Blondie resuena en la tienda y Jess grita como una desquiciada.

"¡Quinn! ¿Recuerdas?" Grita mientras alza los brazos. "Verano de 2018, nena. ¡Florida!"

Yo suelto una carcajada y asiento. Jess se acerca a mí y coge mis brazos para que baile con ella. Intento resistirme, pero es imposible, no parará hasta que consiga lo que quiere. Por lo tanto simplemente me dejo llevar.

Todas comenzamos a bailar, con nuestros vestidos de damas de honor, Britt con la boca llena de helado de chocolate, incluso Santana se contagia del entusiasmo de Jess y se levanta del sillón en el que parecía un helecho trasplantado. Saltamos, reímos, nos tropezamos con nuestros vestidos, la modista mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro dejándose llevar por la música.

Vivimos este momento, _todas_, excepto Rachel.

Y yo paro mi baile durante unos segundos, mirándola fijamente, intentando entrar en su mente, en ese océano profundo de pensamientos oscuros que la absorbe y la atrapa anclándola a esa desgana que la acompaña. Me pregunto que estará pensando en este momento por su cabeza, mientras juega con sus manos con nerviosismo y se muerde el labio interior con la cabeza agachada. Daría lo que fuera por estar en su mente, aunque solo fuese por varios segundos, quizás así pueda entenderla, quizás así encuentre el modo de tenerla conmigo.

Jess tira de mí para que siga bailando con ella, sé que intenta alejar mi cabeza de pensamientos tristes, sé que intenta alegrarme, contagiarme su energía, su fuerza, su felicidad.

La canción termina y reímos a carcajadas, _todas_, excepto Rachel.

"¡Rubia!" Me grita Jess apretándome en un fuerte abrazo. Echaba de menos sus abrazos, siempre consiguen hacerme sentir más relajada. "¿Cómo me ves?" Me pregunta girando sobre sí misma.

"Maravillosa." Sonrío.

"Creo que el pelo hacia un lado me quedaría estupendo."

Yo asiento pero una vocecilla suena de fondo haciendo que Jess se gire bruscamente.

"Todas vamos con moño." Espeta Rachel mostrando así que sigue viva, que está aquí, que no se había ido a pesar de que no habíamos tenido noticia de su presencia en los últimos cinco minutos.

Las risas se paran, y todas miran la escena, quizás conscientes de lo que está por llegar.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Jess frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque así quedó estipulado hace un mes."

"Bueno pero a mí me queda mejor el pelo suelto hacia el costado, por lo tanto lo llevaré así." Responde cruzándose de brazos.

Rachel se levanta del sofá, acercándose lentamente a Jess que le saca al menos una cabeza. Sin embargo eso no parece amedrentarla.

"Mira Jessica. Llevo preparando esta boda desde hace dos meses. Llevo aquí, en Lima, dos semanas y media cerciorándome de que todo está perfecto. No vas a venir tú, a tres días de la boda, y cambiar los peinados que ya estaban decididos desde hace mucho." Le espeta cruzándose también de brazos.

Todas observamos la escena como en un partido de tenis, sé que Jess no se quedará callada, va contra su naturaleza. El hecho de que ambas se parezcan tanto en este momento es el elemento que puede hacer estallar este experimento llamado 'Mezclemos a tus dos ex-novias bajo el mismo techo, Quinn.'

"¿Qué más da cómo yo lleve el maldito peinado?" Pregunta desafiante.

"Todas debemos ir iguales."

"Somos las damas de honor, ¡no las sextillizas maravilla!" Grita riendo con ironía. "Porque yo lleve el pelo suelto y ustedes un moño no pasa absolutamente _nada_." Dice acercándose un poco más a ella, quedando solo a pocos centímetros, casi frente con frente, o más bien la cabeza de Rachel daría con las tetas de Jess pero bueno, me habéis entendido. "Esto es una boda, no un entierro. Y nosotras no somos tu ejercito ni tu nuestra capitana. Disfruta, diviértete, relájate un poco y ¡saca el palo de tu maldito culo!"

Puedo ver de reojo como Sugar abre la boca ampliamente y Santana suelta una pequeña risita que intenta callar, sin mucho éxito, con ambas manos.

Rachel la mira como si quisiera matarla, de hecho creo que quiere hacerlo, Jess a veces causa ese efecto en las personas, no la culpo. "¿Qué has dicho?" Le pregunta acercándose aún más a ella, remangando unas mangas inexistentes de su vestido de dama de honor.

Y aquí comprendo que es hora de actuar.

"Chicas. Por favor." Les interrumpo separándolas, no quiero que los titulares de mañana sean 'Matanza de damas de novia'.

Miro a Jess fijamente y luego a Rachel, puedo notar su nerviosismo, su ira contenida, el próximo ataque en la punta de su lengua. No quiero esto, no podría soportar una pelea de ambas, no quiero tener que elegir.

"Rach, si ella quiere llevar el pelo al costado porque así se ve mejor, ¿qué más da?" Le pregunto con la máxima tranquilidad posible.

"¡Dijimos que todas iríamos con moño!" Grita con frustración.

Jess va a decir algo pero yo pongo mi mano en su boca y ella frunce el ceño como una niña pequeña. "Lo sé pero, ¿qué importa?" Le pregunto de nuevo. "Nadie se fijará en eso, es una tontería." Le quito importancia.

Rachel me mira ofendida, quizás porque piensa que estoy defendiendo a Jess cuando lo único que quiero es evitar problemas. Mira a su alrededor, y por primera vez desde que se levantó de ese sofá es consciente de que está siendo observada. Creo que esto la trae de nuevo a la realidad, bajándola de esa nube de extraños ataques bipolares que quizás ni ella misma entiende, siendo consciente de que está discutiendo por un maldito peinado.

Aprovecho el momento, ahora que bajó la guardia.

"Rach..." Susurró mirándola fijamente. "Quizás Jess tengas razón, debes relajarte un poco."

Me observa en silencio y agacha la cabeza, esta imagen es tan adorable que lo único que quiero ahora mismo es estrecharla entre mis brazos mientras beso su frente. Nadie nunca me ha inspirado tanta ternura como ella, cuando la tengo cerca quisiera ser una super-heroína capaz de poder librarla de cualquier mal. Ella no se merece todo por lo que está pasando, se merece una vida maravillosa fruto de todo por lo que lleva trabajando desde que era prácticamente un bebé.

Sin embargo ahí está, sufriendo las consecuencias de los actos de un loco desalmado, viviendo encerrada en sí misma y en sus miedos, sin saber qué hacer, qué camino tomar para poder salir de esa oscuridad que la envuelve y la asfixia.

Finalmente levanta la cabeza y asiente. "Está bien, que lleve el pelo como quiera"

Tomo esto como otro paso adelante, es la primera vez que Rachel cede desde que llegué a Lima, quizás es la primera vez que cede en su vida.

* * *

><p>Creo que me siento como una estrella de Hollywood mientras la esteticién, una mujer de cincuenta años que no para de hablar ni un solo segundo, me echa estos potingues en la cara que huelen a culo descompuesto pero que según ella son muy buenos para hacer desaparecer los puntos negros.<p>

Yo no entiendo de estas cosas, no tengo ni la menor idea, asique asiento e intento dejar la mente en blanco y no escuchar su voz estridente que comienza a taladrarse en mi cabeza.

Es interesante como todas están completamente en silencio, incluidas 'cara estirada' y la doble de Lucy Liu como la llama Santana quienes se han unido a nosotras para una reconfortante sesión en este salón de belleza; a decir verdad es comprensible dado que todas excepto Rachel, Jess y yo están durmiendo como marmotas sin haber superado del todo la noche de ayer. Supongo que no debe ser fácil mantenerse despierta cuando te hacen un masaje en las sienes mientras otra chica te masajea los pies.

Y sé que Jess en estos momentos es el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, no solo por sentirse como la estrella que siempre quiso ser, sino porque está coqueteando con su esteticién y ella, al contrario que la mía, no es una mujer de cincuenta años con halitosis.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me pierdo en mis pensamientos, en la imagen indefensa de Rachel, en su silencio desde que salimos de la tienda, en todo lo que ha pasado durante estos cuatro días, en los tres que me quedan para lograr que vuelva conmigo. Esta cuenta atrás me está matando; no quiero que llegue el domingo, no quiero tener que decirle adiós.

Ya he perdido a mi pequeño Chev esta semana, no quiero perder también a Rachel Berry, no esta vez.

No, no puedo rendirme, no _quiero_ hacerlo.

Porque todos necesitamos un impulso, un pequeño empujón. Necesitamos que nos ayuden a destruir todos esos muros que con los año hemos ido construyendo a nuestro alrededor. Necesitamos un poco de gravedad, bajar de las nubes y tener los pies en el suelo.

Necesitamos... necesitamos cantar, bailar, hablar, gritar, necesitamos amar y, por supuesto, necesitamos ser amados a cambio.

Siempre.

Todos. Sin excepción.

Y quiero ser ese pequeño empujón para ella, quiero hacerle entender que no todo está completamente perdido.

"Tengo la despedida de soltera perfecta." Me dice una vocecita sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro el rostro de Rachel, verde por una mascarilla que según mi amiga la señora halitosis es de algas traídas de Sidney, o algo así. Contengo la risa, verla con su pequeña libretita, con el pelo recogido en una toalla y la cara tipo Shrek es algo bastante cómico.

"¿En qué has pensado?" Le pregunto intentando no asfixiarme con el olor de esta maldita crema.

"Señora Williams, ¿podrías dejarnos solas unos minutos?"

"Por supuesto señorita Berry." Asiente rápidamente haciendo una casi reverencia.

Rachel la observa marcharse con una sonrisa y acerca la camilla de al lado hacia mí para sentarse. "¿Qué te parece un viaje relámpago a Indianápolis?" Susurra.

"¿Indianápolis? Pero... eso está a cuatro horas de camino."

"Lo sé, pero lo tengo todo pensado." Resuelve abriendo su libreta. Ama organizar, lo ama quizás más que a su colección de discos de Barbra. "El dueño de las limusinas de Lima es amigo de un amigo del primo de mi mánager y, por un módico precio, estaría encantado de llevarnos en una de las dos limusinas de su empresa a Indianápolis." Dice sin apartar la vista de su libreta. "Si salimos a las seis llegaremos a las diez, nos acomodamos en el hotel y a las once y cuarto estaremos allí, justo a tiempo para el primer pase." Sonrie emocionada.

"Espera, espera." La interrumpo acomodándome en mi asiento para poder mirarla frente a frente. "Creo que me he perdido. ¿Qué hotel?"

"Evidentemente no vamos a volver de noche por carretera hasta Lima, por lo tanto nos quedaremos en un hotel."

"Pero habría que hacer las reservas y es un poco precipitado."

"Ya las hice." Sonríe alegremente. "Es sorprendente lo rápido que puedes conseguir habitaciones en un hotel durante temporada alta cuando eres Rachel Berry. Tendremos que dormir en dos grupos de tres y uno de cuatro, pero bueno, no está mal teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo de margen con el que contamos."

"Bien..." Asiento. "Veo que ya lo planificaste todo." Digo sin poder contener la risa. "Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿qué se nos ha perdido en Indianápolis?"

"Esa es la mejor parte." Me dice acercando más su camilla hasta la mía, haciendo que nuestras rodillas choquen, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío para que nadie nos escuche, provocando que mi mente tenga pensamientos que no debe tener en un salón de belleza rodeado de todas nuestras amigas.

No sé lo que me pasa esta mañana, estoy como hace tiempo que no estaba, como hace años, completamente desbocada. Bueno, si sé que me pasa, que la deseo, más de lo que he deseado a nadie en toda mi vida. Y la necesito, y quiero sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los míos, y ahora no entiendo como he podido sobrevivir estos diez años sin ellos. Quiero más, quiero mucho más de todo, de sus labios, de su aroma, de su presencia, de su esencia.

De _ella_.

"¿Quinn?"

"Mhmm" Respondo distraída.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Pregunta.

Vuelvo a la realidad, apartándome de golpe de esos pensamientos donde ella y esa camilla eran los protagonistas principales de la historia. "Sí, sí. Te escucho. Continúa."

Me mira un tanto confusa pero prosigue con su plan. "Cuando salgamos del hotel la limusina nos llevará a un local de striptease temático. No sé si sabes de lo que tratan, es de esos en los que las bailarinas están disfrazadas con motivos de cuentos infantiles, son muy divertidos."

"¿Qué?"

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ¿Rachel quiere llevarnos a un local de striptease temático en Indianápolis? ¿Es esto la vida real? ¿No estoy soñando? Porque podría esperar esto de Jess, quien sin duda estará muy contenta por tener la posibilidad de hacérselo con caperucita roja pero, ¿Rachel? ¿Mi Rachel? Quiero decir, ¿mi antigua Rachel?

Esto no tiene ningún tipo de sentido.

"Lo mejor de todo es que el dueño es de Nueva York y ha estado encantado de hacernos una reserva en la zona VIP, ya sabes que no puedo estar rodeada de mucha gente, pero estando en la zona VIP solo con ustedes y alguna que otra bailarina no creo que tenga ningún tipo problema."

"¿Por qué conoces al dueño de un club de striptease?" Pregunto sin salir de mi asombro.

"Ese no es el punto." Quita importancia haciendo un aspaviento con la mano. "La cuestión es que tenemos el medio de transporte, el hotel y el lugar donde celebrarlo. Soy Rachel Berry y conozco al dueño, por lo tanto nos trataran como reinas." Sonrie satisfecha. "¿Qué mejor que una noche espontánea y alocada para celebrar una despedida de soltera?"

"Pero tú no eres ni espontánea ni alocada, Rach."

No lo es, jamás lo fue, no sabe qué es ser espontánea o alocada, y cuando lo intenta es un absoluto desastre, como cuando hizo esa fiesta extraña en su casa que si no hubiese sido por el alcohol de Puck habríamos terminado jugando a un trivial de preguntas sobre 'Sonrisas y lagrimas' mientras soda con limón.

No, Rachel Berry no hace estas cosas, no al menos la que yo conocía, y dudo mucho que esta versión bipolar y miedosa de ella misma las haga en absoluto.

Por ello la miro fijamente y tomo su mano con preocupación. "Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Estupendamente. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no entiendo que pretendes ideando todo este plan sacado de los guionistas de 'Resacón en Las Vegas' cuando lo que yo pretendía era justamente lo contrario, que planearas una despedida de soltera que se alejase de bailarinas exóticas, alcohol y juerga desenfrenada."

Ella agacha el rostro con tristeza. "No te ha gustado mi plan?" Pregunta haciendo un puchero con los labios que me rompe por completo el alma.

"¡Claro que me gusta el plan!" Me apresuro a aclarar. "Solo... no me esperaba esto, simplemente eso."

Alza la vista y me mira fijamente. "Desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa más que decirme que debo relajarme y disfrutar, no hundirme en mi miseria y mirar el lado positivo de las cosas. Eso hago, intento dejarme llevar." Me dice mientras muerde su labio inferior.

Sé que me arrepentiré de esto mañana, sé que chicas calientes, despedida de soltera, ellas y alcohol en Indianápolis no serán una buena mezcla, mucho menos cuando Jess forma parte del grupo.

Sin embargo las palabras salen solas de mi boca.

"Está bien, hagámoslo." Respondo finalmente.

Y que sea lo que dios quiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde poco, ¿eh? Soy muy buena, y la inspiración vino entre cuentas y siglas económicas. Las gracias a la señora Caboosey, sino fuese por ella ya me habría explotado el cerebro jajaja<strong>

**Los siguientes capítulos serán interesantes, abróchense los cinturones que vienen curvas!**

**Buena semana :)**


	27. Cap 26: Recuerdos de un recuerdo

**Capítulo 26**

**Recuerdos de un recuerdo**

_"Quizás lo imaginé, quizás nunca pasó, quizás solo existió en mi cabeza._

_Pero lo siento tan reciente... aún siento tus caricias, aún recuerdo el sabor de tus labios._

_Poco más puedo hacer, solo imaginar, solo recordar._

_Porque aquellas noches únicamente siguen vivas en mi mente, en mi memoria, en esta historia."_

**17 de Marzo, 2011**

Leo F. Buscaglia, un orador y escritor motivacional de Nevada dijo una vez: "Con mucha frecuencia subestimamos el poder de una caricia, una sonrisa, una palabra amable, un oído atento, un cumplido honesto o el más pequeño acto de cariño, todos los cuales tienen el potencial de cambiar una vida."

Estoy de acuerdo con Leo, creo que era un hombre sabio, quizás por eso le llamaban el "Doctor amor".

A lo largo de tu vida recibes muchos besos, muchas caricias, muchas miradas, muchas muestras diferentes de afecto que llegan de personas diferentes en momentos diferentes y con intenciones completamente diferentes. Vives y vas caminando, recibiendo y dando allá por donde vas. Y esas muestras pueden cambiar las cosas, tu percepción de los hechos, lo que esperas de los siguientes besos, de las siguientes caricias, de los futuros consejos que quizás alguien te dará en alguna cafetería de cualquier ciudad.

Y algunos de estos hechos que no se ven como importantes quedan gravados en tu mente, por un motivo u otro, y a veces los recuerdas sin saber muy bien porqué; como las miradas furtivas de aquella chica en la biblioteca con la que tuve un romance de no más de dos semanas en mi primer año de universidad, o los besos en la frente que me daba mi madre antes de ir a dormir, o la forma en que Jess abrazaba mi espalda siempre que yo hacía la comida, o los consejos acompañados de una taza de té y el olor a libros antiguos que me daba Frank.

Todo tiene importancia, incluso las cosas más pequeñas, los momentos más fugaces, los instantes más efímeros te hacen lo que eres.

Pero, sin duda, siempre que pienso en una caricia, en una sonrisa, en una palabra amable o en cualquier detalle efímero de afecto que pudiese cambiar el resto de mi vida pienso en las caricias, en las sonrisas y, sobre todas las cosas, en los besos de Rachel Berry.

Y en aquellos meses, por suerte para mí, pude disfrutarlos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Es increíble la forma en que besas." Susurró sobre mis labios con sus manos acariciando mi cintura, tocando mi piel con delicadeza.

"Es increíble la forma en la que _tú_ besas." Sonreí para luego volver a su boca.

Porque era incapaz de estar más de dos segundos a esa distancia ínfima sin besar esos labios carnosos y jugosos que tanto deseaba, y mucho menos cuando nuestro espacio era tan reducido como el del cuarto de baño de un instituto.

Era nuestra sesión de dulces besos de señora, sesiones que cada vez eran más continuadas y un poco más intensas, sesiones que habían pasado de besos tímidos y divertidos a besos pasionales para luego ser continuados de caricias sobre una ropa que cada vez era más molesta y carente de sentido.

Y entonces supe que me estaba pasando, que era esa emoción extraña que gobernaba todo mi ser, era la pasión, era la fuerza imparable que solo el olor de su pelo me causaba.

Aquellos meses comencé a sentir ese poder sobrehumano que es el deseo.

Sentí como todo mi interior temblaba solo con el roce de sus labios en mi cuello, su aliento en mi oído, sus susurros inconclusos o sus gemidos espontáneos cuando acercaba mi cuerpo demasiado al suyo. Sentí lo que era ansiar el roce de su piel contra la mía, el poder de su aroma en mis sentidos embriagándome por completo, llegar a casa y aún conservar su olor y estremecerme solo con ese hecho tan simple. Sentí esa magia. Destellos parpadeantes de un mundo antes desconocido, luces brillantes que a veces conseguían incluso cegarme.

Cegada por el deseo, por el completo y puro deseo de tener su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

Para toda la vida.

El sonido de la puerta seguido de varias risas me hizo volver a la realidad, al mundo, a Lima, al McKenly, a la consciencia del hecho de que estábamos besándonos en el baño dónde decenas de chicas pasaban cada cinco minutos a retocar su maquillaje o contar cotilleos sobre chicos, moda o idiotices varias.

Sin embargo Rachel no pareció percatarse porque siguió besando mi cuello y estampó, literalmente, mi cuerpo sobre la pared.

"Para un momento." Susurré poniendo las manos en su boca.

Ella me miró confusa, y yo intenté concentrarme en si las voces que escuchaba eran reales o solo fruto de mi mente perseguida.

Una carcajada me hizo comprender que aquella vez no estaba siendo paranoica.

Rachel me miró con una sonrisa indescriptible en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo ponía cuando iba a besarme o acariciarme o cuando sabía que tenía el control de la situación, esa sonrisa de medio lado, esa sonrisa que sin duda estaba en mi Top 3 de sonrisas preferidas de Rachel Berry.

Yo la miré suplicante, temiendo lo que estaba por llegar, y ella negó con la cabeza haciéndome entender que no tendría salida.

Poco a poco cerró el ínfimo espacio entre nuestros labios mientras con sus manos trajo su cuerpo hacia el mío, haciéndome perder la consciencia del mundo, de todo cuanto me rodeaba, de cualquier cosa que no fuesen sus labios o sus manos recorriendo lentamente mis piernas hasta llegar al dobladillo de la falda de mi uniforme de animadoras.

De fondo, o al menos eso creo, las chicas y las risas continuaban allí, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, estaba completamente fuera de control.

Como deseaba poder tocarla, como deseaba quitarle aquel suéter de rombos, como ansiaba acariciar sus muslos perfectos por debajo de esa falda negra.

Y no pude seguir evitándolo, lo hice, y ella subió su pierna para que nuestros cuerpos pudiesen tocarse aún más. Los besos cada vez eran más intensos, nuestros cuerpos cada vez estaban más cerca, su aire era mi aire, mi espacio era inexistente, sus manos en mi piel acariciándome como jamás nadie había hecho.

Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios de forma irremediable, y las risas cesaron de repente.

Eso me llevó de nuevo a la realidad, saliendo de mi burbuja llena de deseo y descontrol momentáneo. Paré a Rachel en seco y bajé mi falda rápidamente.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Preguntó una de las voces.

Creo que palidecí al instante, sin embargo Rachel parecía muy divertida con la situación.

"¿Hola?" Repitió la voz.

Ninguna respuesta llegó de nuevo, mi interior temblaba, y Rachel también, aunque ella de la risa contenida por sus dos manos al ver mi cara de completo pánico.

"Habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas, Sally." Respondió otra voz, salvándome de la quema.

"Vámonos." Dijo otra de las chicas entre risas. "Sally hoy está un poco esquizofrénica."

"Os juro que escuché algo." Protestó.

"Sí ya, seguro." Rieron las otras dos.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me hizo recuperar de nuevo la respiración. Finalmente Rachel no pudo seguir conteniéndose y soltó una gran carcajada.

"¡No tiene ninguna gracia!" Protesté golpeando su brazo. "Podían habernos descubierto."

"Eso es lo divertido." Se encogió de hombros.

La miré fulminantemente. "No hay nada de divertido en el hecho de que nos encuentren besándonos en el baño, Rachel."

"¡Oh! Relájate un poco." Exclamó acercándose de nuevo hacia mí. Yo iba a decir algo pero puso sus dedos contra mis labios. "Shhh. Bésame."

No podía resistirme a su pedido, a su orden mejor dicho, simplemente era una completa adicta a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em>There you rest, with all the rest of my accessories<em>

_On my night stand._

Cantaba Rachel a pleno pulmón, centrada en la letra, en su 'maravillosa' creación.

_You're red or yellow, and like a good fellow._

_Sometimes you get lost in my mess_

_But when school girl pigtails won't do_

_And I need to control my 'do_

_You're the only one_

_I can count on My headband_

_You're my headband_

Sí, por ilógico que parezca cantaba sobre una diadema, _su_ diadema.

_Wrapped right_

_Around my melon_

Suficiente.

"Rach... Rach." La interrumpí.

_You're a product like Magellan_

Susurró antes de parar de cantar, _por fin_.

"¿Qué te parece?" Me preguntó expectante.

Me mordí el labio inferior y la miré fijamente. "Creo que es... ¿puedo serte sincera?"

"Claro."

"Es... es una auténtica mierda." Respondí finalmente.

Ella primero me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Me levanté de su cama y fui acercándome lentamente.

"Lo siento, lamento si he sido demasiado directa pero, ¿de verdad pretendes que cantemos en las regionales sobre una diadema?"

"The Beatles cantaron sobre un submarino amarillo y amas esa canción." Frunció el ceño.

"¿En serio estás comparando 'Yellow Submarine' con 'My headband'?" Pregunté sin poder evitar una carcajada.

Ella me golpeó con sus partituras y se cruzó de brazos. "Imbécil."

Reí de nuevo, era imposible no hacerlo cuando actuaba de esa manera tan infantil. Me acerqué un poco más y tomé su mentón con mis dedos, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

"Rach... Simplemente debes profundizar. No puedes pretender decirle al señor Sue que quieres que cantemos temas originales con esa... canción." Dije intentando contener la risa. "Debes llegar con un tema imponente, algo que realmente pueda conmoverle, ¿entiendes?"

"No soy buena escribiendo, no es lo mío." Susurró con pesadez.

Yo la miré de medio lado. "Si lo eres, me escribes cartas preciosas."

"Es diferente."

"No es diferente, es lo mismo, solo que a una canción debes ponerle música." Sonreí cogiendo sus manos. "Esto es algo que no puedes forzar, no puedes pretender crear el nuevo 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. No te marcas ningún objetivo, no quieras ser perfecta, solo siéntate, cierra los ojos y escribe. Tienes dos meses para componer una canción maravillosa capaz de hacernos ganar el concurso. Solo tienes que profundizar, pensar en algo que verdaderamente te apasione y hablar sobre ello." Le dije convencida. "¿Qué es lo que más te apasiona? Además de tu diadema y de Broadway."

Ella se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras en su mente intentaba buscar una respuesta a mi pregunta. Me quedé mirándola embobada, simplemente mirarla era mi mayor pasión, estudiarla, observarla, amarla.

"Tú." Respondió finalmente alzando la vista. "Tú y tu forma de hablar reflexiva." Repitió acercando su cuerpo contra el mío.

De forma inevitable sonreí como una idiota. "Escribe entonces sobre mí y mi maravilloso don para la palabra."

"¿Me ayudarás?" Preguntó mirándome fijamente mientras con sus dedos hacia pequeños círculos en mi hombro.

"Por supuesto." Susurré.

"Tengo la novia más perfecta del mundo." Dijo tomando mis labios.

A veces recuerdo la habitación de Rachel, recuerdo sus besos entre aquellas cuatro paredes de rosa impoluto, recuerdo la forma en la que, entre discos de los años cincuenta y cuadros de musicales de Broadway, me dio todo aquello cuanto tenía y como yo le ofrecí todo lo que quedaba de mí. Y también recuerdo la forma en que las brillantes luces de las farolas de la calle daban contra su rostro, la manera en que me tocaba con dulzura, sus libros y biografías sobre artistas de otros tiempos que eran testigos de excepción de todo cuanto allí acontecía.

Recuerdo nuestras noches hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, despertarme y observar nuestros cuerpos abrazados después de dormir, su rostro al abrir los ojos, su sonrisa al decirme buenos días.

Lo recuerdo todo, exactamente, como si hubiese sido ayer y no hace diez años.

Y también recuerdo esa noche de Marzo, la forma en que con delicadeza hizo que me sentase sobre su cama y se posó encima mío con esa sonrisa que tanto me mataba.

Sus piernas a cada lado de mis piernas, sus manos tomando mis manos, su calor atrapante, su risa despreocupada, su aroma a vainilla y canela.

Recuerdo sus labios recorriendo mi cuello lentamente, sus manos algo torpes por los nervios intentando buscar la cremallera de mi vestido amarillo, mis manos aferrándose a su cintura como si fuera un salvavidas, su gran destreza a pesar de que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y recuerdo perfectamente la forma en la que fue bajando mi vestido mientras recorría mi piel con pura adoración, como me quedé en sujetador frente a ella por primera vez, su mirada fija en mí, observándome como si fuese el tesoro más hermoso que jamás hubiesen contemplado sus ojos, su seguridad insegura al tomar mis muslos entres sus manos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se fundiesen finalmente en uno.

Creo que suspiré, creo que cerré los ojos dejándome embriagar por la magia de aquel momento, y creo recordar sentir su sonrisa sobre mi clavícula mientras iba recorriéndola lentamente con su lengua.

Sí, así fue; lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo aquella noche como si hubiese sido ayer.

Y también recuerdo la manera en la que la aparté.

Una vez más.

"Rach..." Susurré con dificultad. "Rach."

"Mmhm" Musitó bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pecho.

Aún no entiendo como las palabras podían salir de aquella garganta completamente seca. "Si sigues... si sigues besándome de esa manera no sé... cuánto tiempo más voy a poder controlarme." Titubeé casi sin aliento.

Ella posó otro beso en la parte de mi pecho que no estaba cubierta por el sujetador. "¿Y por qué deberías controlarte?" Sonrió con picardía sin parar de besarme.

Contuve el gemido. "Tus padres están abajo."

"Están viendo Salvar al soldado Ryan, tienen película para rato." Declaró con otra gran sonrisa bajando sus besos por mi ombligo y sus manos por mis caderas.

Pero, desgraciadamente, para mí había algo más fuerte que el deseo, y eso era el miedo, el estúpido e irracional miedo.

"Rach." Susurré de nuevo, cada vez más nerviosa, cada vez con menos aire en mis pulmones.

Pero ella al parecer no me escuchaba, o no quería escucharme, y yo empezaba a perder el norte, mi vista comenzaba a estar nublada, el pánico se estaba apoderando por completo de mí.

"¡Rachel!" Grité de repente.

Alzó la cabeza y me miró confusa. "¿Qué?"

La observé en silencio durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien que decir y apartándola me puse en pie rápidamente.

"No puedo, ¿vale?"

Rachel se quedó sentada en la cama sin entender absolutamente nada. Yo mientras tanto comencé a abrocharme mi vestido y me miré en el espejo intentando acomodar mi pelo.

La habitación antes testigo de nuestra respiración acelerada y mis suspiros ahora se tornó en el más completo y absoluto silencio. Solo el sonido de fondo de la película que los señores Berry veían abajo llenó aquel instante.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, los apreté porque realmente no entendía que demonios me pasaba.

La persona a la que más quería en el mundo había estado sobre mí, regalándome las mejores caricias y los mejores besos que yo había podido disfrutar en toda mi vida. Y sin embargo la había apartado, bruscamente, sin un motivo o una razón aparente.

Por miedo, por puro e irracional miedo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Me preguntó levantándose y observando mi rostro desde el reflejo.

"Nada." Dije con cierta frialdad. Ella agachó la cabeza con tristeza y yo me giré para mirarla directamente. "Solo me molesta que no pares cuando te digo que pares."

"Pensé que te hacías la difícil." Respondió frunciendo el ceño con esa arruguita adorable en su frente.

Guardé silencio, no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir.

"¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?"

"No."

"Quinn..." Tomó mi rostro. "Llevamos seis meses saliendo, y yo... yo estoy preparada. Sé que siempre he dicho que esperaría hasta ganar mi primer Tony y ser una gran estrella de Broadway pero... las cosas cambian." Se encogió de hombros. "Realmente quiero hacerlo, creo que es el momento perfecto, creo que eres la persona perfecta."

Continué en silencio, sin poder emitir ningún tipo de sonido, intentando ordenar todos esos pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza, intentando no temblar, intentando mantenerme firme.

Dudo que realmente lo consiguiese.

Ella tomó mi mano y levantó mi rostro.

"¿Crees que es demasiado pronto?" Me preguntó en un susurro.

"No lo sé."

"Podemos ir poco a poco hasta que te sientas segura."

Negué con la cabeza. "Prefiero no hacerlo." Dije apartándome de ella y cogiendo mi bolso de su escritorio. "Creo que... creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó confusa. "Ibas a quedarte a dormir, ya avisaste a tus padres. No haremos nada que no quieras que hagamos, veremos una película o seguiremos trabajando en mi canción." Dijo quizás un tanto desesperada porque no me marchase. "Siento si he ido demasiado rápido o-"

"Para." La interrumpí poniendo mi mano en sus labios. "Simplemente necesito estar sola, ¿de acuerdo? Hablamos mañana." Le dije posando mis labios rápidamente contra los suyos y saliendo como una tempestad de la habitación.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar.

Puedo imaginar su confusión, la forma en que se sentó en su cama sin entender absolutamente nada de mi actitud mientras miraba fijamente al frente, puedo imaginar su sensación de desconcierto y las miles de preguntas que debían pasar por su mente mientras yo bajaba casi corriendo las escaleras y me despedía rápidamente de los señores Berry.

Y creo que la vi asomada a la ventana cuando entré en mi coche, y no sé si es un recuerdo o simplemente el recuerdo de un recuerdo que mi mente ha creado pero creo recordar que estaba llorando.

Eso es lo malo de los recuerdos, que cuando pasa el tiempo ya no sabes que es cierto y que no lo es, que pasó y que parte creaste para redecorar aquel instante.

Porque los recuerdos en el fondo son solo eso... recuerdos.

¿Quién dice si realmente llegó a suceder o no?

* * *

><p>Después de dar cientos de vuelta por Lima sin saber a dónde ir terminé en la puerta de la casa de San, no sé muy bien porqué, supongo que porque a la puerta de quien siempre iba era el lugar donde menos debía ir.<p>

Llamé tres veces y finalmente San abrió, con su pelo recogido en un moño desordenado y un minúsculo pijama blanco.

"Hey." Susurré.

Ella me miró extrañada. "¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Estás con Britt?" Pregunté mirando el interior de la casa.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Desgraciadamente no, tiene una súper cena familiar de holandeses que bailan polca alrededor de la mesa mientras comen Penkoek o algo así. ¡Fiesta!" Ironizó alzando el puño.

"¿Y tus padres?"

"Han ido al cine." Respondió haciendo un gesto para que entrase. "Sus tías con bigote me jodieron la noche." Protestó sentándose en el sofá con pesadez. "¿Y tú? ¿No estabas con Rachel?"

"He preferido venir a verte." Sonreí falsamente sentándome a su lado.

Ella alzó una ceja en la incredulidad. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Por qué ha debido pasar algo?" Intenté disimular.

"Porque sin duda no vas a venir a mi casa a las diez de la noche de un viernes en vez de estar con Rachel si no ha pasado nada." Dijo convencida. "Yo no lo haría."

"Me gusta saber que estoy la primera en tu lista de prioridades." Ironicé mientras el por entonces pequeño Ringo saltó encima de mis piernas y comenzó a babearme la mano.

Santana me miró en silencio como hacia siempre que quería sacarme información, y yo realmente necesitaba hablar de ello por lo que aquella vez se lo puse fácil.

"Ella quiere... quiere que avancemos en nuestra relación."

"¿Quiere que tengáis hijos?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Exclamé rápidamente. "Tengo diecisiete años y ella dieciséis, Santana."

"¿Y? Te quedaste embarazada con quince y lo tuviste con dieciséis. No es algo nuevo para ti." Expresó alzando las cejas.

Yo fruncí el ceño y dejé a Ringo en el suelo. "Realmente necesito hablar en serio de esto, San."

"Está bien." Asintió acomodándose en el sofá. "¿En qué sentido quiere que avancéis en la relación?"

"Quiere... quiere que tengamos relaciones sexuales."

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" Exclamó golpeando mi hombro. "¡Felicidades, amiga! Por fin podrás desfogar un poco."

"No es algo bueno, San."

"El sexo siempre es bueno."

"Sé que el sexo siempre es bueno pero no cuando no sé qué hacer durante el sexo, ¿entiendes?"

"¡Oh! Comprendo." Asintió con la cabeza. "Y has venido hasta aquí para que la diosa del sexo sáfico te cuente sus secretos. Lo siento pero no puedo, un mago nunca desvela sus trucos."

"¿Puedes dejar de decir idioteces?" Espeté mirándola fulminantemente. "No quiero que me des una clase sobre sexo lésbico, solo quiero que me digas que mantener sexo con Rachel no es lo adecuado."

"Entonces has venido al lugar equivocado, hermana." Se encogió de hombros. Yo la miré de nuevo, realmente era imposible hablar en serio con ella. "¿Qué? No puedo decirte que mantener sexo con tu novia con la que llevas medio año es algo malo, es algo magnifico, de hecho creo que es algo inevitable. No entiendo dónde está el problema." Frunció el ceño.

"En que no tengo experiencia y no quiero parecer torpe o hacer el tonto o joderle su primera vez por actuar como-"

"Espera, espera. ¿Rachel es virgen?" Me interrumpió.

Yo guardé silencio sabiendo que había dicho más de lo debido. "Sí."

"¡Vaya! Chica afortunada." Sonrió con picardía.

"No sé donde está la suerte ahí, es una responsabilidad terrible." Suspiré mirando de nuevo al frente.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Q?" Me preguntó. Yo la miré y negué con la cabeza. "Que te preocupas demasiado, que piensas demasiado, que le das vueltas a las cosas una y mil veces y no sabes dejar la mente en blanco." Me dijo convencida. "El sexo simplemente fluye, no hay un momento o un tiempo determinado que nos dé luz verde, llega cuando tiene que llegar. Si ella está preparada y tú la quieres, ¿cuál es el problema?" Preguntó. Yo intenté hablar pero me interrumpió de nuevo. "¡Ninguno! No hay problema, solo tú y tus inseguridades que no te dejan disfrutar. Mi primera vez con Britt fue un absoluto desastre, no teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo, éramos dos crías y además tú estabas durmiendo a tres metros en la tienda de campaña."

"No puedo creer que lo hicierais aprovechando que yo estaba dormida." Repliqué frunciendo el ceño en el disgusto.

"Ese no es el punto." Le quitó importancia. "La cuestión es que siempre que pienso en aquella noche, en mi jardín, bajo una manta de cuadros con Britt lo recuerdo como la mejor noche de mi vida. Y no porque fuese genial, por entonces no era la máquina sexual que soy ahora, sino porque fue con ella, ¿entiendes?"

No dije nada, mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas, quizás porque ni yo misma entendía cual era el miedo de avanzar con Rachel en ese aspecto.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" Indagó.

"¡Claro que quiero!" Exclamé rápidamente.

Quería, quería más que nada en el mundo. Pero llegado el momento me bloqueaba, como otras tantas veces, como siempre que los besos se tornaban a algo más que simples caricias sobre la ropa.

Esa noche había sido lo más lejos que habíamos llegado, y realmente no sabía muy bien como había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Supongo que estaba demasiado sumida en sus besos como para percatarme en un principio, pero eso era lo malo, que siempre llegaba un punto en el que volvía a la realidad y cuando estaba ahí simplemente me entraba el pánico.

"No le des más vueltas, Q. Solo déjate llevar."

Como llegué a odiar esas dos simples palabras.

_Déjate llevar..._

¿Nadie comprendía que yo era incapaz de simplemente dejarme llevar?

Sin embargo aquella noche recuerdo que tomé una decisión, movida por la fuerza de las palabras de San o por los besos de Rachel o por el fuerte deseo de tenerla conmigo de esa manera por primera vez. Supe que había llegado el momento, que en aquella ocasión tenía que vencer mis miedos y actuar con decisión.

Ella me quería, yo la quería, tal y como había dicho Santana era algo inevitable. Y lo deseaba, más de lo que había deseado a nada ni a nadie en toda mi vida.

Sí, aquella noche mientras volvía a mi casa escuchando The Smiths tomé una decisión, una de esas que cambian el rumbo de las cosas para siempre, quizás más de lo que yo podía llegar a pensar en un principio.

* * *

><p><strong>Es curioso como ahora que estoy en época de exámenes escribo más que cuando no lo estaba jajaja A veces ni yo me entiendo.<strong>

**Sé que os gusta el presente, que en ese mundo paralelo las cosas están muy interesantes y todas estáis deseando de ver esa despedida de soltera, pero antes de llegar allí tenemos que saber un poco que fue lo que las llevó a ese punto. Por lo tanto no desesperéis y disfrutad del camino, todas vuestras preguntas quedaran respondidas en un momento u otro de la historia.**

**Los fines de semanas amarillos me alegran la vida.**

**Que tengáis una buena semana!**


	28. Cap 27: Aviones de papel

**Capítulo 27**

**Aviones de papel**

_"Es tan difícil predecir donde estarás mañana, que te deparará la vida, cuál será su próxima jugada._

_Golpeados por el viento vamos sin dirección._

_Dime, ¿estarás esperándome en la próxima huída?_

**25 de Marzo, 2011**

¿Quién dirige nuestro destino? ¿Quién decide los acontecimientos que nos suceden? ¿Somos nosotros quienes formamos nuestro camino o toda nuestra vida es solo una sucesión de acontecimientos inevitables?

Esos momentos de los que os he hablado tantas veces en esta historia, esos momentos que todo lo cambian, esos aleteos de mariposas que mueven tu vida sin darte cuenta, sin ser consciente, sin poder asimilar que después de eso nada volverá a ser como antes.

Era sábado.

Era 25 de Marzo.

Eran las 22:14, lo recuerdo porque comprobé el reloj de mi mesita cuando me tiré sobre la cama. Mirando al techo, preguntándome como serían las cosas después de aquella noche.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo realmente.

Pero antes de ese 25 de Marzo a las 22:14 tengo que remontarme unos días antes, a ese mismo lunes para ser exactos.

Aquella mañana llegué al instituto acompañada de Santana y Brittany como era habitual, teníamos entrenamiento a primera hora y el frío prácticamente congeló cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

Sue nos hizo padecer uno de sus entrenamientos intensivos para así poder estar preparadas para el campeonato nacional y ni el frío ni la lluvia le impidió hacer que diésemos cincuenta vueltas al campo mientras cantábamos las rutinas que más tarde tendríamos que practicar una y otra y otra vez.

A veces me preguntaba porque seguía haciéndolo, porque me exponía a ese sufrimiento y a los gritos de Sylvester por el megáfono cada dos nanosegundos, pero me gustaba, lo disfrutaba, ser animadora era algo para lo que había nacido. Hija de animadora, hermana de animadora, incluso nieta de animadora; lo llevaba en la sangre y según Sue no se puede luchar contra la genética, por eso el señor Shuster tenía el pelo como un nido de pájaros esperando su cena, o al menos eso me decía ella.

La echo de menos, quizás deba hacerle una pequeña visita.

Después de una ducha relajante y de dejar a Santana y Brittany recuperar el tiempo perdido por los compromisos familiares holandeses de Britt, me fui a buscarla; como cada mañana, deseando poder ver esa sonrisa tan brillante capaz de alumbrarme incluso en el más oscuro de los días.

Rachel estaba en su taquilla como era costumbre, revisando uno a uno los puntos de su meticuloso horario, ordenando sus libros por asignaturas, horas e importancia en su futura carrera. No sé muy bien porqué pero la vi más hermosa que nunca, vistiendo aquel vestido verde de lunares blancos, con su ceño fruncido en la concentración y absorta de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

"Buenos días, preciosa." Le sonreí apoyándome en la taquilla contigua.

"Hola." Musitó fríamente sin mirarme.

Fruncí el ceño, eso estaba muy alejado de nuestros coqueteos sutiles mañaneros que nos habían acompañado desde hacía seis meses.

"¿Estás enfadada conmigo?"

"No." Respondió escuetamente.

"¡Venga!" Reí tomándola sutilmente del brazo y atrayéndola un poco hacia mí. "Si no me dices la verdad te mataré a cosquillas, ¿eh?"

Rachel giró la vista y me miró por primera vez. "¿En medio del pasillo? ¿Y si alguien nos descubre?" Ironizó.

La solté instintivamente y ella se cruzó de brazos frente a mí.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Te he dicho que nada." Repitió volviendo de nuevo a su taquilla.

Decidí cambiarme de lado y así poder tener una mejor visión de su rostro. "¿Entonces por qué no me llamaste en todo el fin de semana ni has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes? Incluso te dejé uno en tu muro de Facebook." Susurré.

"No creo que 'En la tele está El diario de Noah' sea un mensaje que merezca mucha respuesta. ¿No crees?" Respondió con frialdad cogiendo su libro de literatura y cerrando la taquilla de un fuerte portazo.

"Pensé que te gustaría saberlo." Me defendí, pero al parecer ella no quería escuchar mi defensa porque echó a andar rápidamente por los pasillos. "Rachel." La llamé corriendo tras ella. "¡Rachel!" Grite cogiéndola del brazo.

"¿Qué?" Se giró bruscamente.

Fruncí el ceño. "No huyas de mí como haces siempre que peleamos."

"Yo nunca huyo de ti."

Alcé las cejas. "Sí, lo haces, y te escondes y yo tengo que perseguirte por todo el instituto hasta que accedes a hablar conmigo." Le dije en voz baja. "Pero esta vez no será así, quiero que hablemos ahora y quiero que solucionemos nuestros problemas porque tengo una maravillosa noticia que darte." Sonreí ampliamente.

La última frase tuvo el efecto esperado, si algo tenía Rachel es que era la persona más curiosa que jamás había conocido en toda mi vida.

"¿Cuál es la noticia?" Preguntó.

"Primero dime porque estás así." Sonreí triunfante.

Suspiró, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el suelo.

"Solo... me cuesta entender porque me rechazaste así el viernes." Dijo finalmente alzando la vista. "Y lo peor es que no ha sido solo el viernes sino muchas otras veces. Todo va bien, todo fluye y llegadas a un punto me paras y me dices que no puedes seguir. Aún no sé como me dejaste bajarte el vestido, una vez lo intenté y me dijiste que parase porque llevabas un sujetador feo." Rió con ironía negando con la cabeza. "Siempre pones escusas y realmente estoy bastante cansada de que me rechaces, Quinn."

Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos y titubeé. "Yo... no sé como explicártelo."

Rachel miró a cada lado observando si algún oído indiscreto podía escucharnos. "¿No me deseas?"

"¿Qué? Claro que te deseo, Rachel."

"¿Entonces?"

Aquella conversación no era algo que debiésemos tener en mitad de un concurrido pasillo de un instituto, y menos cuando Jacob Ben Israel no dejaba de observarnos a cada segundo como un león en la sabana africana mirando fijamente a su presa antes de atacar. Por ello la tomé del brazo y la guié hasta la sala del coro para así poder hablar tranquilamente.

Rachel se apoyó en el piano y me miró de brazos cruzados haciéndome saber que seguía esperando su respuesta.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré.

"Yo... yo no sé... no sé como hacerlo." Titubeé finalmente sin girarme para mirarla.

"¿El qué?"

"Lo que se supone que haremos si avanzamos en nuestra sesión de besos y caricias sobre la ropa." Me volví lentamente.

"¿Y eso que importa?" Frunció el ceño.

"¡Claro que importa!" Grité un tanto frustrada. "Es... es nuestra primera vez. _Tú_ primera vez. Quiero que sea algo digno de recordar, no un completo desastre." Suspiré mirando hacia el suelo. "Quiero que recuerdes con cariño ese momento, no que tengas el apestoso recuerdo que yo tengo del mío."

"Sea como sea será digno de recordar Quinn, será mi primera vez y tendré la suerte de que será con la persona a la que amo, a la que deseo con todas mis fuerzas."

Sentía su mirada en mi nuca, sentía su dolor por el rechazo de la otra noche aún patente en el ambiente, sentía mi dolor por el rechazo de la otra noche recorriendo mi cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Qué importa si no sabes qué hacer? ¡Yo tampoco tengo la menor idea!" Rió un poco más relajada.

"Lo sé pero... pareces tan segura de lo que haces."

Rachel se acercó hacia mi lugar en aquella sala más que conocida y levantó mi barbilla.

"El hecho de que por fuera parezca segura no quiere decir que no esté aterrorizada por dentro." Sonrió. "Sé que es algo importante, sé que ninguna de las dos anteriormente ha estado con una mujer. Bueno yo no he estado con nadie, pero no sé... creo que simplemente es algo natural, algo que surge y a lo que no hay que darle demasiadas vueltas."

Siempre tan libre, siempre tan despreocupada, siempre teniendo tan claro que las cosas irían bien y que no había nada capaz de hacernos tambalear. Tan segura de sí misma, tan segura de mí, tan segura de nuestra relación, tan segura de todo.

Ella tenía toda la seguridad que a mí me faltaba, tenía todo el entusiasmo del que yo carecía, amaba la vida lo suficiente como para hacerlo por ella misma y por mí al mismo tiempo. Con sus dieciséis años era alguien que vivía la vida de forma intensa, casi exasperante, sin respiro. Era feliz, tenía esperanzas, sueños, ilusiones.

Y a veces pienso en como la vida, y en cierto sentido yo misma, le fuimos arrebatando toda esa fuerza y esa pasión que tenía, convirtiéndola en lo que es ahora.

Una sombra, _un recuerdo_.

Puso su mano contra la mía sonriéndome amablemente, trasmitiéndome esa tranquilidad y esa paz que la envolvía, como siempre lograba solo con mirarme a los ojos.

Supe que era el momento, supe que debía actuar de una vez por todas.

Tragué saliva con fuerza. "Realmente la noticia que tenía para darte era que... que mis padres no estarán este fin de semana porque van a la casa del lago de unos amigos y yo había pensado que... bueno... ya sabes..."

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente para luego fruncir el ceño. "No quiero que lo hagas porque yo me enfadé por lo del viernes."

"¿No decías que no estabas enfadada?" Bromeé.

Ella golpeó mi brazo. "Hablo en serio, Quinn."

"No es por eso, si algo deseo en este momento créeme que es hacer el amor contigo." Respondí con sinceridad.

"¿Entonces porque me rechazaste la otra noche?"

"Por lo que te dije antes, porque me entró el pánico, como siempre, y porque realmente no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en tu habitación con tus padres en la planta de abajo viendo 'Salvar al soldado Ryan', Rach." Reí negando con la cabeza. "Quiero que tengas una primera vez perfecta, quiero que tengas una gran cena, velas, incienso, no sé... todas esas cosas cursis que yo aborrezco pero que a ti te encantan." Me encogí de hombros. "Quiero que tengas todo eso que te mereces. ¿Entiendes?"

Rachel me miró en silencio sin poder contener una sonrisa. "Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabías?"

"Entonces... ¿Vendrás a mi casa el sábado por la tarde?" Pregunté con timidez.

"Sin duda." Asintió acercándose, rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello y posando sus dulces labios contra los míos.

Os contaré un secreto, los besos que más amaba de Rachel Berry eran aquellos que llegaban tras una pelea... no había nada como aquellos besos.

Y nunca más lo hubo.

* * *

><p>"Gracias por ayudarme, Kurt." Le dije con una sonrisa. "Si hubiese sido por la ayuda de Santana habría traído comida de un McDonald y decorado esto como un burdel."<p>

Kurt soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. "No hay de qué, para algo tienes un amigo con grandísimo gusto para la decoración." Se pavoneó.

"Podrías dedicarte a esto."

"Mi destino es Broadway, querida." Respondió con seguridad.

Yo sonreí, Kurt sin duda era un buen amigo y si en algún momento no le hubiesen salido bien sus planes de ser una estrella de Broadway seguro habría tenido un gran futuro como decorador.

En solo tres horas había transformado mi salón en un lujoso restaurante lleno de velas, flores amarillas e incienso con olor a canela. Había cubierto el sofá con una funda de seda blanca a juego con el mantel y las servilletas e incluso trajo unos elegantes candelabros de cristal de cuarzo que, aún hoy, no sé de dónde sacó. Toda la mesa estaba colocada de acuerdo con el protocolo que había aprendido en sus clases complementarias en Dalton, la cubertería de lujo de mi madre que solo sacaba en navidad estaba perfectamente ordenada por tamaños y tipos de tenedor, cuchillo y cucharas.

Dos copas de cristal de bohemia que aún no habían sido estrenadas esperaban ansiosas por ser provistas de su contenido, dos sillas una frente a la otra aguardaban una cena que sin duda prometía ser perfecta.

La chimenea encendida para dar calor a esa inusual fría noche de Marzo.

El escenario perfecto para una cita inolvidable.

"¿Crees que le gustará?" Pregunté observando nuestra creación, o más bien _su_ creación.

"Por supuesto que le gustará." Respondió convencido colocando cuidadosamente una rosa blanca como centro de mesa. "Pero déjame decirte algo. De haberle dado un sándwich de jamón y queso en un aparcamiento subterráneo ella habría estado igualmente encantada, así de idiotas somos cuando nos enamoramos."

Solté una carcajada y me acerqué hasta él. "¿Cómo va con tu chico de Dalton?"

"Mal, muy mal." Suspiró sentándose abatido en la silla. "Y estoy un poco cansado de pasarme los sábados por la noche metido en mi cama con un paquete de pañuelos mientras veo Desayuno con diamantes y como hidratos de carbono. No es bueno para mí cutis, ¡el otro día me encontré una arruga!" Comentó horrorizado poniéndose en pie y mostrándome la inexistente seña de sus noches de insomnio. "Pero bueno, eso es otra historia. Tú disfruta de tu cita con tu amada y deja que los fracasados sin suerte en el amor os envidiemos." Me sonrió.

Lo miré en silencio y le di un fuerte abrazo, llegué a querer mucho a ese maldito loco por la moda y las revistas de decoración.

"Espero verte pronto. Se te echa de menos." Le susurré al oído.

"Jamás pensé decir esto pero echo de menos el McKenly." Respondió separándose de mí para tomar su abrigo colgado perfectamente en el perchero de la entrada. "Incluso comienzo a extrañar los horrendos concursos de eructos de Finn y Puck." Negó con la cabeza. Reí de nuevo, era fácil reír con Kurt. "Cuídate y... suerte." Me dijo dando un beso en mi mejilla antes de salir.

Caminé de nuevo hasta el salón y me quedé de pie, sin querer tocar absolutamente nada por miedo a destrozarlo o romperlo.

Soy algo torpe, no quería estropear aquella maravilla.

Había sido una larga semana, los días parecían no correr en el calendario y cada hora que pasaba estaba más y más nerviosa por la llegada de la ansiada cita en mi casa. Cada mañana le preguntaba a mi madre sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, con miedo a que la lluvia los hiciera cambiar de idea y todo se fuese a la mierda. Pero no fue así, la lluvia cesó el viernes y, por suerte para mí, a pesar del frio hacía buen tiempo para unos días lejos de Lima.

La puerta sonó y yo acomodé mi cabello en el espejo de la entrada, ordenando las arrugas inexistentes del vestido blanco. Coloqué bien mi rebeca roja y tras un suspiro abrí la puerta viendo así frente a mí a lo más hermoso que había podido contemplar en toda mi vida.

Rachel siempre estaba hermosa, pero aquella noche... ella estaba simplemente radiante.

"Hey." Susurró con cierta timidez al ver mi rostro prácticamente pálido por la impresión.

"Estás... estás preciosa, Rach."

Ella sonrió de medio lado. "Gracias. Tú también estás hermosa, Quinn."

Me quedé al menos otros cinco minutos contemplándola, observando detalle a detalle cada uno de los puntos del maravilloso rostro de Rachel Berry, mirando lo hermosa que estaba con ese vestido rosa y esa pequeña capucha roja sobre él, con su pelo sencillamente peinado pero igualmente deslumbrante, con los ojos brillantes por la expectación.

Era un regalo, tener a Rachel conmigo simplemente era el mejor regalo que la vida podía darme.

Un carraspeo por su parte hizo que saliese de mi ensimismamiento.

"Disculpa. Pasa." Dije rápidamente haciéndola entrar.

"Nunca había estado en tu casa." Sonrío observando la entrada mientras yo cerraba. "Es muy elegante, me gusta."

"Mi madre se empeña en redecorarla cada tres meses. Es una adicta de los catálogos del IKEA." Me encogí de hombros.

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa, quizás porque sabía tan bien como yo a lo que nos llevaría esa cita. Yo la tomé de la mano y le sonreí intentando hacerla sentir más cómoda, a pesar de que mi corazón latía a mil por hora solo en la idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Entramos en mi salón y Rachel paró en seco.

"¡Wow!" Exclamó abriendo la boca ampliamente por la sorpresa. "Esto... esto es increíble."

Sonreí, necesitaba escuchar su aprobación. "Te prometí una noche perfecta y así será." Le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente aún algo aturdida por tanta información y yo decidí que quizás era bueno algo de beber para hacer todo menos tenso.

"Siéntate." Dije aparatándole la silla. "Voy a por el vino."

"¿Has comprado vino?" Preguntó tomando su lugar en la mesa.

"¿Qué es una cita sin vino?"

"Nunca he bebido vino."

"Para todo hay una primera vez." Le dije caminando con seguridad hacia la cocina.

No sé de donde salió aquella frase, tampoco sé porqué de repente me sentía como uno de esos galanes de las películas de los años sesenta, ni tampoco sé como fue su rostro cuando le dije aquello; solo sé que aquel quizás fue uno de los momentos en los que más segura me había sentido de mí misma en toda mi vida.

Al menos hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>"La comida está deliciosa, Quinn." Sonrió limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. "No sabía que fueses una gran cocinera."<p>

"No sé gran cosa." Le di un sorbo a mi copa de vino. "Busqué recetas de platos vegetarianos en Google y creí que este era el más asequible para mis posibilidades."

"Es perfecto, eres perfecta." Sonrió de nuevo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Nos quedamos mirándonos como idiotas durante varios minutos, sin decir nada, solo contemplándonos y disfrutando de los armoniosos silencios en los que tanto habíamos trabajado en aquellas gradas hacía más de un año.

Era realmente extraño pensar en como las cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Un año antes yo era una adolescente embarazada sin familia enamorada de la que sorprendentemente se había convertido en mi mayor apoyo, ahora esa misma chica era mi novia, desde hacía seis meses, y estábamos teniendo una maravillosa cita en el salón de mi casa como antesala a la que sería nuestra primera vez.

Maravilloso, todo había tornado a simplemente perfecto.

Ella me sonreía, yo me perdía en su sonrisa.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Rompí el silencio.

"Claro."

"¿Cómo lo consigues?"

Rachel frunció el ceño confusa. "¿El qué?"

"Ser feliz siempre, estar cada día con esa energía desbordante, vivir con alegría cada momento. ¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunté de nuevo observándola fijamente.

"Mmm... No sé... Nunca me lo había planteado." Soltó una carcajada. "Supongo que es innato." Se encogió de hombros.

Seguí observándola y le hice un gesto para que siguiese hablando, amaba escucharla, era una completa delicia navegar en sus pensamientos.

"Creo que... es una cuestión de enfoque." Reflexionó. "No quiero ser como esas personas que se sientan para maldecir sobre su vida y no hacen nada para cambiarla o que hablan sobre sus sueños sin hacer nada para cumplirlos. Yo actúo." Comentó convencida.

Me gustaba su forma de pensar, su fuerza me daba esperanza, su energía provocaba en mí el deseo desconcertante de querer tener eso, esa chispa, esa forma maravillosa de vivir los momentos.

"Supongo que porque creo que en cierto sentido el futuro es un engaño." Prosiguió mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino. "Una forma que tienen muchos para escapar de un presente que no soportan. Piensan en el futuro y planean en su cabeza el día concreto en que las cosas cambiaran o en el que por fin comenzaran a vivir, sin pensar que deberían estar viviendo en ese preciso instante y no dejarlo todo para ese 'algún día'. ¿Quién te dice que seguiremos aquí? Nadie puede darte esa certeza, prefiero vivir el hoy."

"Parece muy fácil decirlo pero... a veces la vida es algo más complejo que eso." Pensé en voz alta.

"Sé perfectamente que eso de _'Vive la vida cada día como si fuera el último' _es un cliché. Nadie puede vivir intensamente cada día de su vida, ¡ni siquiera yo!" Exclamó soltando una carcajada.

Reí con ella, esa risa era completamente contagiosa.

"No sé.. puedes caer enfermo, estar cansado, necesitar un día de película y sofá con una gran bolsa de palomitas." Divagó. "No, no creo que eso sea posible, pero si es posible vivir con sencillez e intentar hacer las cosas de la mejor manera. Estar con tus amigos, con tu familia... Cantar, reír, bailar, disfrutar tu tiempo de la manera que más te guste y por supuesto darte un margen para estar triste, si es que debes estarlo." Se encogió de hombros. "Puedes intentar cambiar las cosas, no necesariamente el mundo, pero si al menos aquello que te rodea."

No pude decir nada, no había ni una sola palabra que pudiese salir de mis cuerdas vocales en aquel momento.

Después de varios minutos en silencio rió y me miró confusa. "¿Qué?"

"Eres especial, ¿sabes?" Susurré.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque con dieciséis años has llegado a conclusiones a las que muchos no podrán llegar en toda su vida." Respondí con sinceridad.

"Bueno, he tenido una gran maestra en eso de ser reflexiva." Rió con sorna acariciando mi mejilla.

Yo suspiré ante el tacto de su mano contra mi piel, y la tomé entre las mías mirándola fijamente.

"No cambies nunca, _por favor_."

Sonrió ampliamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. "Tranquila, no voy a cambiar."

Ahora, recordando ese momento, algo se rompe en mi pecho.

Rachel no contaba con que a veces la vida impone pruebas a las que no es tan fácil plantar cara.

* * *

><p>Aún hoy tengo esa imagen en mi cabeza, grabada a fuego, taladrada a pesar de los años, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la distancia.<p>

Su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus besos nerviosos, mis manos torpes buscando la cremallera de su vestido. Su suspiro sobre mis labios cuando por fin lo fui bajando lentamente, recorriendo cada pequeño resquicio de piel que se encontraba en mi camino.

Sin pensarlo lancé el vestido a la otra punta del salón, todo cuanto se interponía entre su piel y la mía era un estorbo. El deseo me gobernaba, la pasión del momento nublaba cualquier parte que pudiese quedar de lógica en mi mente.

Y verla por primera vez en ropa interior me hizo perder por completo la cordura, solo quería tocarla, solo quería sentirla.

Rocé sus pechos con delicadeza, quizás con miedo a hacerle daño, a que algo tan perfecto pudiese romperse con el contacto de mis torpes manos. Su piel era tan suave, su olor era tan maravilloso, sus ojos clavados en los míos me hacían sentir tan expuesta pero tan maravillada al mismo tiempo.

Y por ello la atraje hacia mí con fuerza, y el movimiento inconsciente de sus caderas me hizo suspirar, como jamás lo había hecho, de forma incontrolable.

Los besos poco a poco fueron tornando cada vez más pasionales, sus movimientos sobre mi cuerpo iban aumentando la rapidez por segundos, mis manos en su trasero apretándolo con fuerza, rogando silenciosamente por ese ansiado contacto.

Ella entendió esto y buscó la cremallera de mi vestido bajándola con decisión, mientras con sus labios besaba mi clavícula y se relamía ante el contacto de mi piel contra sus labios. El calor de su lengua era todo cuando deseaba, su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío era lo que más había ansiado disfrutar en toda mi vida.

Quitó mi vestido y lo dejó a nuestro lado en aquel sofá cubierto con seda blanca importada de Francia.

Y así por fin el momento llegó, el momento en que solo una fina tela nos separaba, una fina tela que sin duda también era un verdadero estorbo.

Pero no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar del momento, quería recordar segundo por segundo aquella noche en mi retina.

Haría el amor con Rachel Berry, y eso no era algo que pudiese tomar a la ligera; debía hacerse meticulosamente, quería recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo y disfrutarla como jamás nadie había hecho. Porque solo yo la había visto de esa forma, y en ese instante eso dejó de ser una carga sobre mis hombros para convertirse en una delicia.

Explorar lo nunca antes explorado, ¿qué podía haber mejor que eso?

Estaba nerviosa, por primera vez noté algo de titubeo en ella, y eso me hizo amarla aún más, esa imagen tan tímida y adorable me hizo sonreir como nunca.

"Eres preciosa." Susurré mientras acariciaba su rostro, posando mis labios contra los suyos con dulzura, dejando a un lado el deseo e intentando hacerla sentir cómoda.

Rachel sonrió y apartó un mechó de pelo de mi frente con delicadeza.

Esa sonrisa... era de amor, de amor puro y sin condiciones.

Creo que todo el mundo debería disfrutar de ese tipo de amor al menos una vez en su vida, de ese amor que es incapaz de juzgar sino solo darte alas para ser mejor de lo que nunca pensaste ser, ofreciéndote esa fuerza capaz de hacerte enfrentar aquello para lo que siempre usaste la palabra nunca.

Recorrí mis labios sobre los suyos, embriagándome de su sabor, acariciando la curva de su espalda mientras notaba como toda su piel se erizaba al sentir el tacto de las yemas de mis dedos.

Jamás, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan deseada, amada y querida como en aquel instante, con el arqueo de su espalda al notar mis labios bajando por su fino cuello.

Pero entonces de repente el sonido de la puerta retumbó en mis oídos, rompiendo por completo la magia del ambiente. Fue como un chasquido, como si la burbuja estallase sin poder evitarlo. No sé como pude escuchar con toda mi concentración puesta en el tacto de la piel de Rachel, pero lo escuché.

Y mi corazón se paró, os juro que dejé de respirar en ese preciso instante.

"¿Quinn?" Preguntó la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento, que menos debía escuchar, que por nada del mundo esperaba escuchar.

Rachel se apartó de mí rápidamente tirándose al suelo, supongo que con la esperanza de no ser vista, y yo no sabía muy bien si asomar mi pequeña cabecita por el respaldo del sofá o simplemente salir corriendo a gatas del salón esperando pasar desapercibida.

Pero huir no era una opción, y sin duda estaba en problemas.

Me puse rápidamente el vestido mientras veía como Rachel buscaba con nerviosismo sin mucho éxito el suyo. Creo que me lo puse al revés, aún no entiendo como no me pillé el dedo con la cremallera, simplemente estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Ver a Rachel en ropa interior con el pelo alborotado buscando entre cojines el ansiado vestido habría sido cómico en otra situación, pero no en aquella, no cuando mis padres nos habían pillado prácticamente desnudas en nuestro salón.

¿Qué hacían en casa a las nueve de la noche? ¿No estaban en esa maldita casa en el lago? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? ¿Alguna vez en mi vida algo me saldría bien para variar?

"Quinn." Repitió mi padre esta vez con voz imponente.

Yo me puse en pie, colocando mi pelo lo mejor que pude, Rachel mientras tanto seguía agachada buscando su vestido.

"Hola." Les saludé forzando una amplia sonrisa, como si me hubiesen encontrado leyendo tranquilamente en el sillón y no semidesnuda con una mujer sobre mí.

Mi padre me miró frunciendo el ceño, con frialdad, y algo en mi interior tembló al ver aquellos ojos clavados en los míos.

Tragué saliva, rogando que en aquel momento me tragase la tierra o que un gran meteorito cayese justamente en mi salón.

Sí, sería una muerte instantánea, pero ya estaba muerta de todas formas.

"Vístete, querida." Le susurró mi madre a Rachel agachándose y tendiéndole el vestido.

Ella le sonrió con timidez, supongo que también rezaba por la caída de un meteorito en aquel instante.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación.

Mientras Rachel se ponía el vestido rápidamente, mi padre seguía observándome sin decir absolutamente nada, aún clavando sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos en los míos. Podía comprobar como la ira se iba apoderando de él, como la decepción llegaba poco a poco, de igual forma que lo hizo el día en que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Mismo escenario un año después, pero aquella vez en una situación completamente distinta, no sé si mejor o peor, pero sí distinta.

Yo seguía inmóvil frente a él, al otro lado del sofá, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

"Papa..." Dije intentando contener el posible ataque pero era tarea inútil, por nada del mundo iba a callarse.

Rachel finalmente se puso en pie, ya completamente vestida, intentando inútilmente colocar bien su pelo, forzando una sonrisa que sin duda no iba a aplacar la ira de mi padre.

Nada podría hacerlo, era algo inevitable.

"Tú eres la hija de los... de los Berry, ¿no?"

"Sí, señor Fabray." Asintió acercándose hacia él. "Rachel Berry, encantada." Le tendió la mano.

Mi padre miró su mano como si fuese portadora de una grave enfermedad altamente contagiosa, y por supuesto no la estrechó. "Ahora lo entiendo todo... Has sumergido a mi hija en tu _mundo_."

Rachel me miró y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Rachel no me ha sumergido en nada." La defendí recuperando el control de mi cuerpo y poniéndome a su lado.

Él se quedó mirándome en silencio, observando como yo ponía una mano en el hombro de Rachel en señal de apoyo.

Estaba afrontando los hechos, estaba siendo valiente.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Mi padre frente a nosotras, yo con mi mano aún en su hombro, mi madre mirando la escena en silencio desde la otra esquina del salón.

Os aseguro que he vivido muchos momentos horribles en mi vida, pero sin duda ese está en el top 3.

No, definitivamente está en el puesto número 1.

"¿Por qué nos haces esto?" Me preguntó rompiendo el silencio. "¿Por qué nos castigas de esta manera?"

"No os estoy-"

Alzó una mano en señal de que no había terminado. "Hemos sido unos buenos padres, te hemos dado todo cuanto has necesitado, hemos trabajado mucho para que puedas tener una buena vida, ¿y tú nos lo agradeces de esta manera?"

"Si dejas que te lo explique-"

"¡No hay nada que explicar!" Me interrumpió de un grito que incluso hizo sobresaltar a Rachel. "Te hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos, Quinn. Estabas en _nuestro_ sofá con una mujer, y no una mujer cualquiera sino que además es una mujer judía, y por si eso fuera poco ¡es una mujer judía con dos padres homosexuales!" Gritó de nuevo. "¡Eso es pecado! Te has dejado embaucar por esa pequeña abominación y has faltado a la iglesia."

"¡Rachel no es una abominación!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!" Me espetó con la vena de su cuello casi a punto de estallar. "Ella es fruto de una abominación y por lo tanto también lo es. No puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante aberración contra todo lo que te hemos inculcado desde que eras una niña. ¡En nuestra casa! ¡En nuestro salón!" Rió con ironía. "No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiese pasado si tu madre no se hubiera encontrado indispuesta." Negó con la cabeza apretando sus sienes con los dedos.

Respiré con fuerza, apretando los puños hasta tal punto que empezaron a tornarse blancos por la presión.

Estaba avergonzándome delante de ella, su comportamiento era completamente vergonzoso y retrogrado.

"Señor Fabray, creo que no está siendo respetuoso ni conmigo ni con su hija." Intervino Rachel.

Yo la miré abriendo ampliamente los ojos, ella no lo conocía, no era bueno llevarle la contraria cuando se ponía así.

"¿Perdona?" Entrecerró los ojos acercándose hacia nosotras "¿_Tú_ me estás hablando de respeto a _mí_?

"No te acerques a ella." Le miré fulminantemente tocando su pecho.

Él apartó mi mano con desprecio. "Tú y yo ya hablaremos largo y tendido después, ahora estoy hablando con ella." Me dijo con frialdad.

Poco a poco se fue acercando más a Rachel, hasta tal punto que casi chocaba su cabeza contra la de ella.

Quería matarlo, quería matarlo en ese preciso instante.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme sobre respeto cuando has entrado en mi casa y has seducido a mi hija?"

Rachel soltó una risa irónica, nada atemorizada por su imponente presencia. "Su hija es mayorcita, yo no la he obligado a hacer nada."

Él quedó sorprendido ante su respuesta, no esperaba que tuviese el coraje suficiente para enfrentarle o contradecirle.

Yo tampoco, y os aseguro que la amé más que nunca.

"Sabía que ser amiga de esa desviada de Santana no traería nada bueno." Dijo negando con la cabeza y dándonos la espalda.

"No hables así de Santana, es mi mejor amiga." Le espeté.

"¡Es una pecadora!" Gritó girándose bruscamente. "Como esta insolente mocosa." Señaló a Rachel con desprecio. "¡Fuera de mi casa! Sino llamaré a la policía."

"Cariño, tranquilo." Intervino mi madre hablando por primera vez.

Tan cobarde como siempre, incapaz de defender a su hija de la ira de aquel miserable lunático.

"Rach, creo que es mejor que te vayas." Le susurré guiándola hasta la puerta.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes." Asentí.

Pero cuando estábamos prácticamente en la puerta Rachel paró en seco. "Un momento." Dijo entrando de nuevo al salón.

Yo la seguí corriendo, tenía miedo de como podía terminar aquella batalla.

"Señor Fabray, quiero decirle algo." Expresó tocando su hombro.

Él se giró y la miró sin decir nada.

"Mis padres no son ninguna abominación, son los mejores padres que una persona podría desear. Y me han inculcado desde muy pequeña valores como el respeto, la educación y sobretodo la honestidad, la importancia de ser honesto con los demás y conmigo misma." Le dijo con seguridad, cabeza alta y voz firme. "Quiero a su hija, es una persona maravillosa y estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella." Continúo mirándome con una sonrisa para luego fijar de nuevo su vista en él. "Siempre me he preguntado como era usted, ahora que lo conozco de verdad que no entiendo como alguien tan mezquino ha podido crear algo tan maravilloso. Buenas noches."

Y así, tal y como llegó, se fue.

Creo que nadie le había hablado así en toda su vida, absolutamente _nadie_, hasta Rachel.

"¿Hablamos mañana?" Preguntó cuando finalmente llegamos hasta la puerta y pasó hacia al rellano.

"Sí."

Ella me miró en silencio y tomó mi mano. "Tranquila, estoy contigo." Susurró mirándome fijamente. "Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Suerte."

Yo asentí, no podía decir nada, estaba en shock por completo.

Se alejó lentamente calle abajo, mirándome antes de girar la esquina y diciéndome adiós con la mano para luego refugiarse en su abrigo rojo y salir de mi campo de visión.

"¡Quinn! Al salón. YA." Gritó mi padre nada más escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

Entré en el salón y una fuerza sobrehumana se apoderó de mí. "Es increíble la forma en la que la has tratado, has conseguido hacerme sentir más avergonzada de ti de lo que ya estaba. Y créeme que eso era difícil." Le dije con desprecio.

"No me faltes al respeto de esa manera." Me ordenó levantando el dedo de forma amenazante. "Demasiado bien la he tratado, habría tenido que llamar a la policía."

Reí con ironía. "¿Alegando qué? ¿Qué estaba besando a tu hija con _su_ consentimiento?"

Él me miró fijamente. "Esto lo haces como venganza, ¿no? Por lo que pasó el año pasado, esta es tu manera de rebelarte."

"Todo no gira en torno a ti, ¿sabes?"

"¿Entonces por qué haces esto?"

"Porque la quiero." Dije sin pensar.

Mi padre me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y yo saqué de nuevo la seguridad de algún lugar recóndito de mi misma que desconocía.

"Sí, no me mires así. La quiero, estoy enamorada de ella." Repetí.

Negó con la cabeza. "De ninguna manera, solo estás confusa."

"No lo estoy, la quiero. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Pregunté desafiante.

Pude ver de reojo como mi madre puso su mano en la boca horrorizada, no se esperaban esa reacción de mi parte, quizás pensaba que actuaría igual que un año antes, llorando, suplicándoles que no me echaran de casa en ese estado.

Pero en un año mi vida había cambiado por completo, y esa vez no mostraría el menor atisbo de debilidad ante ellos, ante él especialmente.

"No volverás a verla." Declaró rompiendo el nuevo silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

"¿Cómo? Tú no puedes prohibirme que vea a Rachel." Sonreí de nuevo con ironía.

"Por supuesto que puedo, soy tu padre."

"¡No! ¡No eres mi padre!" Grité con frustración. "Ya te lo dije una vez, dejaste de ser mi padre el mismo día en que me echaste de casa y me dejaste sola con quince años embarazada, cuando jamás me dedicaste ni un solo segundo de tu preciado tiempo, cuando me trataste continuamente como si solo fuese la sombra de Frannie y la defendías incluso en lo indefendible." Le dije con frialdad. "No me vengas ahora con el cuento de padre sacrificado porque no, no lo eres y por lo tanto no puedes prohibirme nada."

"¡Claro que puedo! ¡Vives en mi casa!" Gritó casi desesperado. "Estás bajo mi techo, eres menor de edad, y mientras así sea vivirás bajo mis normas. Te guste o no. ¿Entendido?"

"¿No entiendes que me he enamorado? Me he enamorado y jamás en toda mi vida me he sentido tan feliz como en estos dos meses." Respondí intentando contener las lágrimas fruto de su rechazo. "Ella es... ella es maravillosa, es increíble, si llegaseis a conocerla quizás-"

"¿Judy la estás escuchando?" Me interrumpió. "¡Esta niña a perdido la cabeza!"

"Tal vez, o tal vez por primera vez en mi vida veo las cosas como son de verdad." Declaré irguiéndome en mí misma. "Ella no es solo una mujer, o una mujer judía, o una mujer judía de padres homosexuales como tú dices. Ella es una persona y Dios dice que debemos amarnos los unos a los otros y yo la amo. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?"

"¡Porque es pecado!" Gritó dando un golpe seco en la mesa que casi hace caer las copas que seguían ahí, llenas de restos de vino de aquella cita de ensueño transformada en pesadilla. "¿Qué dirá la comunidad? ¿Qué dirán los vecinos?"

"¡No me importa!"

"Pero a nosotros sí. Tenemos una imagen, tenemos un nombre ¡y todo esto es una deshonra!" Espetó acercándose hacia mí. "Ya hemos sufrido bastante por tu embarazo pecaminoso, tuvimos que soportar durante meses los cuchicheos de todos cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Casi rompes esta familia por culpa de aquello, y te aseguro que no voy a consentir que lo hagas de nuevo. La historia no volverá a repetirse, esta vez _yo_ personalmente voy a encargarme de que esto quede entre estas cuatro paredes." Sentenció recuperando la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. "No volverás a verla."

"Está en mi instituto Russel, la volveré a ver." Respondí con sorna cruzándome de brazos.

"Pues te cambiaremos de instituto." Anunció. "A uno privado, a uno privado cristiano. No entiendo la absurda idea de tu madre de que estudiaseis en uno público, de no haber sido así esto no habría pasado." Declaró andando hacia el teléfono colocado en la pequeña mesa junto al sofá. "Voy a llamar al director del colegio mayor y le pediré-"

"No, por favor, no lo hagas." Le rogué poniéndome en su camino, comiéndome mi orgullo, completamente desesperada. "No me alejes de mis amigos, no ahora que nos falta poco para las regionales y que tenemos posibilidades de llegar a los Nacionales." Él me miró con frialdad y yo le aguanté la mirada. "Por favor, haz algo por mí por una vez y no me alejes de todo lo que tengo."

Por primera vez quizás vi algo de humanidad en su rostro, no mucho tiempo, dudo que llegase a más de treinta segundos, pero pude verlo.

Vi a un padre, por treinta segundos en diecisiete años.

Con tranquilidad se sentó en su querido sillón y cruzó sus piernas comportándose de nuevo como el gran abogado sin escrúpulos que siempre fue.

"Si me entero que estás con esa chica de nuevo, y créeme si lo haces me enteraré, irás a un internado, ¿me entiendes?" Me dijo con firmeza. "No pienso consentir esta falta de respeto a todo en lo que creemos por parte de una de mis hijas y menos de ti. Tienes un gran futuro por delante, tienes una vida maravillosa a la que hacer frente, eres la más inteligente de las dos, puedo verlo por mucho que digas que siempre he preferido a Frannie. No pienso permitir que lo eches todo a perder solo por un simple capricho."

"Pero-"

"No quiero hablar ni una sola palabra más sobre esto." Me interrumpió alzando su mano. "_Nunca_, ¿me oyes? Esto jamás ha pasado."

Guardé silencio.

Pelear con él era una batalla perdida, al final siempre tendría la razón. Y sí, era mi padre, y sí, yo era menor de edad. ¿Qué podía hacer?

No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, él se estaba llevando todo aquello que a Rachel tanto tiempo le había costado poder transmitirme.

Mi fuerza, mi entereza, mi vida.

"Estás castigada." Anunció. "Solo saldrás para ir al instituto y yo te llevaré y recogeré todos los días. No más salidas, no más paseos nocturnos, no más días perdidos en ese estúpido parque o en esa mugrienta librería a la que vas. Y ahora vete a tu cuarto."

"Pero-"

"Vete a tu cuarto Quinn, ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara." Giró su rostro.

Me quedé de nuevo en silencio, y busqué en los ojos de mi madre un aliado.

Sin embargo no vi nada, solo completo y absoluto vacio.

"Mama, ¿no tienes nada que decir?" Le pregunté casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Ella jugó con el dobladillo de su falda y se sentó en el otro sillón. "Lo siento Quinn, tu padre tiene razón."

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo, abatida, desesperada.

"Aléjate de esa chica, no me hagas tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto." Me advirtió de nuevo señalándome con el dedo. "Sabes que tengo contactos, no hagas que la investigue a ella y a su familia y los eche de Lima a patadas."

"Eres despreciable." Dije negando con la cabeza, esta vez ya con las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

"Soy un hombre que mira por su familia y por su imagen." Respondió.

"Y antepones la felicidad de tu hija."

"Antepongo todo lo que considere oportuno." Sentenció. "Sube a tu cuarto, el tema está zanjado." Apartó su mirada de la mía y encendió la televisión. "¡Ah! Y antes recoge todo esto, no quiero ver ninguna de estas porquerías de tela y de velas en mi salón."

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba muchísimo, lo odiaba como jamás había odiado a nada ni a nadie en toda mi vida.

Y ese sentimiento me dio miedo, os juro que lo habría matado, nunca me había sentido tan furiosa y frustrada.

Fui hacia el sofá y recogí la tela sobre la que una hora antes estaba a punto de vivir la noche más especial de toda mi vida. Sin embargo en ese instante no era más que eso, una simple tela.

Una por una fui apagando las velas casi consumidas.

Miré a mi madre mientras recogía aquellos platos vacios, aquella servilleta donde ella se había limpiado, colocando bien la misma silla donde antes había estado sentada con su brillante sonrisa, viendo los restos de lo que era una cita perfecta en ese momento solo muestra de como mis sueños eran eso, _restos_.

"Jamás te perdonaré esto, _jamás_." Le dije antes de salir del salón.

"Créeme podré vivir con la culpa." Respondió sin mirarme, con la vista fija en el televisor.

Y pudo, claro que pudo el muy desgraciado.

Subí las escaleras con la tela blanca de seda entre mis manos, aferrándome a ella como si fuese el ancla que me ataba a esa realidad, recordándome que lo que Rachel y yo habíamos estado a punto de vivir no había sido solo un sueño sino que había sido verdad.

El portazo de la puerta al cerrar resonó en mi habitación, abatida me tiré sobre el colchón.

Era sábado.

Era 25 de Marzo.

Eran las 22:14 según mi reloj.

Una hora antes me sentía la chica más afortunada de toda la tierra, en ese instante simplemente no podía sentir _nada_.

¿Somos dueños realmente de nuestro destino? ¿Tenemos algo que decir ante las situaciones que la vida nos aguarda?

En absoluto.

Solo somos aviones de papel, débiles volamos por el mundo guiados por el viento, sin saber que una simple brisa puede hacernos añicos por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>A menos de una semana de la libertad! BIEN!<strong>

**Cambios, muchos cambios veo en mi pequeña bola de cristal. Para los que preguntáis cuantos capítulos tiene esta historia no lo sé con exactitud, pero si que hemos pasado ya la mitad. Y os aseguro que ahora empieza lo mejor :)**

**Love you my lady.**

**Buen fin de semana y... ES-PA-ÑA!**


	29. Cap 28: Retroalimentación negativa

**Capítulo 28**

**Retroalimentación negativa**

_"Una y otras vez la misma historia, cayendo en los mismos errores, tropezando con la misma piedra._

_Y me encuentro contigo en mitad de la oscuridad._

_Llevas una vela, ilumíname el camino."_

**Viernes, 17 de Septiembre de 2022**

Después de mucho tiempo por fin he llegado a una conclusión aplastante y obvia: no importa a donde vaya, sea donde sea al final del camino terminaré encontrándome de nuevo conmigo misma.

Da igual que huya, que corra, que me marche a Hawaii, a Sidney o al Congo, siempre terminaré en el mismo punto de partida, en el mismo lugar, con los mismos miedos, con las mismas decepciones sobre mis hombros.

Lo que falla en nosotros mismos nunca cambia.

Puede cambiar el paisaje, los que te rodean, el idioma, la cultura, incluso la comida; puede cambiar todo, pero el vacio de tu interior no se llenará a base de kilómetros, o de recuerdos, o de historias ya vividas que nunca más podrán volverse a repetir. Y eso que te falta es lo mismo que te quema una y otra y otra vez, los sueños y la ilusiones de ayer, la fuerza y la entereza que un día tuviste para luego desaparecer de repente. El paso de los años en definitiva, que cada día te va pesando más y más, siendo otra carga, junto con los miedos, y las decepciones.

Al parecer, cuanto más extraño y lejano nos parece ese país más que conocido al que llamamos pasado, más nos pesan sus huellas, sus restos, sus cenizas.

Eso soy, _solo_ cenizas.

Cenizas de alguien que ya no existe, humo, resquicios de una persona que en un tiempo era real pero que ahora no parece más que una simple fantasía.

Estos son mis pensamientos aquí en Lima, en la habitación de invitados de la casa de Santana, y esos eran mis pensamientos en mi apartamento de Manhattan, y en aquella cabaña en Tailandia, y en aquel bungalow de Dubai.

Como veis por muy lejos que haya intentando escaparme mi mente siempre ha viajado conmigo, formando así una parte más del equipaje.

"¿Lo llevas todo?" Me pregunta Kurt sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos.

Yo me giro y cierro la pequeña maleta que me ha obligado a preparar para nuestro mini-viaje. "Sí."

"¿Ropa para cambiarte?" Asiento. "¿Tus pastillas?" Asiento de nuevo. "¿El número de tu psicólogo? ¿El de tu psiquiatra? ¿El de tus padres?"

Frunzo el ceño y me giro. "Sabes que hay una pequeña opción en el móvil llamada Agenda que te permite memorizar números, ¿verdad?" Le digo intentando tranquilizar su ataque de padre protector.

Pero al parecer no es suficiente.

"¿Y si se te acaba la batería?" Me pregunta horrorizado. "¿O se te cae a algún charco? ¿O te lo roban? ¿Cómo llamarás en caso de necesidad extrema?"

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. "Estoy con las chicas, no hay ningún problema."

"Puedes perderte y-"

"Kurt." Le interrumpo acercándome hacia él. "Estaré bien. Me voy un día, a Indianápolis, no me voy un mes de safari a Kenya."

"Los leones me dan menos miedo que la despedida de soltera de Brittany y Santana." Comenta entre dientes.

Niego con la cabeza. "Me proteges demasiado." Respondo apartándome de él y sentándome a los pies de la cama.

"No, te protejo como debe protegerte tu mejor amigo."

No respondo, sigo pensando que me protege demasiado, como si fuese un pequeño bebe canguro que aún no sabe dar sus primeros pasos.

Y no soy un bebe canguro, soy una mujer adulta de veintisiete años, veintiocho en tres meses, no necesito una niñera.

¿Tan difícil es entender que simplemente necesito a mi mejor amigo?

De todas formas, supongo que él hace lo que puede, no puedo recriminarle que cuide de mí cuando yo no soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

Kurt me observa en silencio detenidamente.

Mientras tanto miro de nuevo por la ventana, el sol lentamente se va poniendo en esta tarde fresca de Septiembre y me pregunto cuántos atardeceres más en lugares diferentes tendré que ver hasta sentir de nuevo lo que sentía viendo aquellos en el jardín de mi casa sentada junto a ella.

¿Qué importa eso ahora? Jamás volverán a repetirse.

Son las siete de la tarde, ya llevamos una hora de retraso en nuestro plan. ¿Alguna vez lo cumpliremos?

No entiendo porque me tomo el tiempo de prepararlos minuciosamente, nadie les hace ni el más mínimo caso.

Y después me dicen que soy una cuadriculada y que estoy obsesionada con mi pizarra.

¡Menos mal que existe esa maldita pizarra!

De no ser así la boda simplemente consistiría en todos sentados en el jardín con una fogata, rodeando a una inmensa olla llena de arroz que nos pasaríamos unos a otros mientras comemos con los dedos tipo indígenas. Quizás Britt bailase la danza de la lluvia a nuestro alrededor, quizás no, quién sabe.

No es una exageración, así sería, como en aquel documental que Britt nos obligó a ver sobre las bodas en Senegal y durante el cual me sugirió que podríamos hacerla de esa manera.

Me negué en rotundo, por supuesto.

Aunque quizás Santana hubiese estado feliz de casarse con Brittany sin la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y con una minúscula falda de paja. Si conseguir eso es lo que pretende burlándose continuamente de mí y mis formas de organizar esta boda solo debe decírmelo y que ellas contraigan matrimonio por el rito Kwanyama.

No tengo ningún inconveniente, a estas alturas la boda me importa una soberana mierda.

Con perdón.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Le digo de repente a Kurt girando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. Él asiente y se sienta a mi lado en la cama. "Piensas... ¿piensas que tengo un palo metido en el culo?"

Contiene la risa. "Me ahorraré el comentario soez." Lo miro fulminantemente y él se acomoda en la cama. "¿Qué quieres decir con un palo en el culo?"

Suspiro, no sé muy bien porque pero lo hago. "Jess esta mañana me dijo eso, y también me dijo que soy una mandona y una desquiciada. Quizás no con esas palabras pero... esa era la esencia." Divago frunciendo el ceño en el recuerdo.

Kurt guarda silencio, y a veces la falta de respuestas es la mayor de las respuestas.

Corrijo. A veces no, _siempre_.

"¿Piensas que soy una mandona y una desquiciada?"

Guarda silencio de nuevo durante unos segundos, pensando la manera de decir las cosas sin ser demasiado crudo. Siempre es muy considerado conmigo, aunque en ocasiones peca de ser demasiado sincero y directo.

"Aporrear una olla con una pala de madera no creo que sea una muestra de tu cordura, querida."

¿Veis?

Nos quedamos de nuevo sin decir nada. Él observándome detenidamente mientras miro a un punto fijo en el suelo y juego con mis manos intentando contener mi ataque bipolar.

Sé que soy bipolar, no es un hecho que se escape de mi conocimiento.

Estoy intentando controlar eso, estoy intentando controlar muchas cosas esta semana. Algunos días son mejores que otros, todos ellos intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Pero no es fácil vivir siempre a oscuras, no es fácil mirar a tu futuro y solo ver un amplio paisaje negro de desconcierto, no es fácil sentir como tu vida carece de completo sentido. Despertar todos los días y sentir que si te quedases en la cama con la sabana hasta la cabeza nada cambiaría, ver que todo aquello por lo que llevas una vida entera luchando ya no te aporta absolutamente nada, sentir como aquello que eras ya no existe, mirar al horizonte y ver solo _vacio_.

Y nada te llena, y nadie te entiende, y miras a tu alrededor y estás rodeada de gente pero te sientes más sola que nunca.

Hundida en la miseria, vagando en un mundo irreal y lleno de 'Y sí...' que cada día te queman más por dentro.

A veces me pongo la música demasiado alto, tanto que no puedo pensar, otras veces simplemente me hundo en esos pensamientos que lo único que hacen es hacerme sentir más miserable.

Una mierda, ¿verdad?

Bienvenidos a mi vida, así se siente Rachel Berry.

"¿Es por eso que has organizado esta despedida de soltera a lo 'road movie' de Britney Spears pero en versión porno sáfica?" Me pregunta rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

Suspiro de nuevo. "Yo... solo quiero intentar ser como antes, Kurt."

Eso intento, aunque nunca sirva de nada.

"¿Y ver como se desnuda Cat Woman ayudará a eso?" Indaga. "No lo hizo en Nueva York, ¿por qué debería conseguirlo aquí?"

"No lo sé... ya no sé absolutamente nada." Lloriqueo poniendo la cabeza entre mis manos.

De nuevo en el fango, como todos los días de mi insulsa y vacía vida.

"Eh, eh. No te desinfles." Me dice rápidamente cogiendo mis brazos y haciendo que clave mis ojos en los suyos.

Ese rostro tan conocido para mí, ese amigo que lleva conmigo desde los catorce años.

Mi gran apoyo, lo único que me queda.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas bajan por mis mejillas, no son desconocidas para mí, de hecho son otras compañeras más de mi camino. Y los dedos de Kurt secándolas también.

A veces me pregunto como no se ha cansado de intentar levantarme, a veces me pregunto como a estas alturas no me ha abandonado... _como todos_.

"No digo que tu idea para la despedida de soltera sea mala, de hecho creo que Santana en este momento te ama tanto o más que a Ringo." Bromea intentando sacarme una sonrisa. Lo consigue, siempre lo consigue. "Pero no quiero que caigas de nuevo en los clubes de Striptease y en el alcohol como válvula de escape. Eso sería un regreso al principio, y estábamos progresando."

Rio con ironía. "¿De verdad crees que estamos progresando? Porque yo me veo exactamente igual que hace un año."

"Hemos progresado." Afirma tomando mi rostro con más fuerza.

Intentando que sus palabras se claven en mi mente, acompañándome en mi salida de esta maldita oscuridad.

"¿Recuerdas como estabas? Eras un muerto viviente que se paseaba en bata por su casa con un tazón de cereales de avena viendo las reposiciones de La ruleta de la suerte." Niega con la cabeza en el recuerdo. "Mírate ahora. Has preparado una boda que sin duda será maravillosa y llevas cinco días compartiendo techo, aire y mesa del desayuno con la mujer que te abandonó hace diez años. ¿No crees que eso es motivo suficiente para darte un respiro a ti misma y ver lo mucho que has mejorado?"

Me quedo en silencio. Realmente no sé qué decir.

"Rachel. Estás progresando." Repite de nuevo.

Y de repente algo en mí se enciende, como una ráfaga de esperanza y de luz en este túnel sin salida.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo como esto, creo que podría llamarse entereza, o quizás solo sea efecto de la pastilla que me he tomado hace treinta minutos.

Sea lo que sea ahora estoy sintiendo de nuevo como las cosas quizás van por el buen camino.

¡Soy Rachel Berry por amor de dios! Podré salir de esto.

Me levanto decidida de la cama y me pongo frente a él. "Tienes razón."

Kurt me mira algo sorprendido pero sonríe, satisfecho porque sus palabras finalmente tengan algo de valor en esta historia.

"Soy fuerte." Digo con firmeza.

"Lo eres."

"Y decidida."

"También."

"Y me lo pasaré genial en la despedida de soltera de mis dos mejores amigas que yo misma he organizado al detalle con mi gran mano para la creación de itinerarios."

Kurt sonrie aún más amplio y se levanta. "Exacto."

"Dame mi maleta." Le ordeno con decisión.

La coge rápidamente y me la pone en la mano. "Aquí tienes."

"Pásalo bien con los chicos y vigila que no hagan ningún tipo de locura." Comento mientras me pongo el suéter y retoco mi pelo en el espejo. "No quiero llegar mañana y encontrar que la carpa del jardín está llena de pintadas hirientes."

"Lo intentaré, aunque no puedo prometer nada. Son unos bárbaros." Frunce el ceño.

Sé que le encantaría venirse con nosotras, pero realmente hace falta alguien que controle a esas fieras. Sobre todo a Puck, los años al parecer no pasan por él, está igual o peor que en la secundaria. Pobre de la que termine sus días a su lado, me lo imagino acudiendo a esas congregaciones de moteros de ochenta años con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y gran barba que cubra la ausencia de su falta de pelo.

Eso es lo único bueno de ser mujer, no terminaré calva.

O sí, quién sabe.

"Te quiero mucho, Rachel Berry." Me dice rodeándome con sus brazos.

Me giro sobre mi misma y me aferro a él. "Yo también te quiero mucho, Kurt Hummel." Sonrío en su hombro.

Lo hago, es lo mejor que tengo, un compañero fiel y desinteresado capaz de soportar lagrimas, ataques de ira, bipolaridades y miedos incomprensibles con solo cruzar el rellano de una puerta o entrar en una cafetería. No sé que habría sido de mi este año sin él, en realidad no sé que habría sido de mí sin su comprensión y sus palabras desde que éramos dos adolescentes incomprendidos unidos por el gran sueño de ser alguien en Broadway.

Nunca tuve hermanos, pero al menos la vida puso a Kurt en mi camino.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a afrontar con la mayor entereza posible esta despedida de soltera.

"Suerte." Me dice mientras abro.

Le sonrío, una sonrisa sincera.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y suspiro con la cabeza alta.

Una prueba más, viajar a una ciudad concurrida con nueve chicas locas deseosas de fiesta y alcohol.

Pero no me importa, no soy una aburrida, no tengo ningún palo metido en el culo, puedo ser tanto o más divertida que esa maldita Jess que tan bien cae a todos y tan amigable y enérgica parece.

Soy Rachel Berry, puedo ser lo que me dé la gana.

"Hola, Rach." Me saluda una voz tras de mí.

Me giro y, como no, es ella.

Toda mi fuerza y mi energía desaparecen de inmediato, no entiendo porque, pero lo hacen. Y su sonrisa brillante me hace perder por completo cualquier resquicio de entereza que podía haber conseguido en esa habitación hace solo dos minutos.

Sí, soy bipolar, ya os lo he dicho.

"¿Preparada para la fiesta?" Me pregunta acercándose hacia mí. Asiento sin decir nada, no tengo ni idea de qué demonios me pasa. Bueno si lo sé, pero prefiero no pensar mucho en ello, ya tengo suficiente con las noches. "Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Santana y Brittany están encantadas." Comenta intentando sacar alguna palabra de mis labios.

"De nada." Es lo único que puede conseguir.

Nos quedamos en silencio en este pasillo, ella con su gran sonrisa que me hace recordar a esa primera Quinn de la que me enamoré, a la más lejana, a la que habló conmigo en las taquillas antes de echarme un granizado de uva en la cara.

Esa Quinn, y no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué ni como demonios ha vuelto.

Preferiría que fuese otra de las tantas existentes, una más odiable y que no me provocase esta sequedad de boca repentina.

Odio cuando me pasa esto, odio perder el norte mirando sus ojos verdes infinitos, odio que a pesar del tiempo siga tan condenadamente hermosa, odio no poder odiarla y quedarme aquí parada como una imbécil frente a ella.

Sonríe y no sé muy bien el motivo de esa sonrisa. Pero también la odio.

"¿Bajamos?" Me pregunta cogiendo la maleta de mis manos.

Yo me quedo mirándola estupefacta. "¿Qué?" Ella me hace un gesto señalando hacia la escalera. "¡Ah! Sí, bajemos."

Me dirijo hacia la escalera, intentando contener este suspiro que está a punto de salir de mis labios, conteniendo mi nerviosismo inconsciente, intentando parecer indiferente.

Me pregunto si realmente ella piensa que me es indiferente después de estos cinco días, espero no ser demasiado evidente.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Debe saberlo, llevo escrito 'Sigo enamorada de Quinn Fabray' en la frente.

Se supone que soy actriz, una de las mejores actrices de Broadway ganadora de dos premios Tonys y otros tantos galardones a mi brillante y prometedora carrera, sin embargo no soy capaz de ocultar mi jodida cara de imbécil cuando ella está a mi alrededor.

Que inútil, Barbra estaría completamente decepcionada conmigo.

"Después de usted señorita." Me indica poniendo su mano en mi cintura y dejándome paso.

No puedo, esto es inhumano, no hay manera de seguir soportándolo, estar cerca de Quinn es una verdadera tortura.

¿Y sabéis lo peor de todo? Que comienzo a acostumbrarme de nuevo a su presencia.

* * *

><p>Desastre, esta despedida de soltera es un absoluto y completo desastre.<p>

Jamás había visto tantas caras largas desde que perdimos las Nacionales por el maldito beso del imbécil de Finn.

No entiendo que ocurre, no sé porque ninguna se habla, no entiendo porqué demonios Britt está jugando a meter y sacar la maldita televisión de la limusina cada dos segundos.

¡Me está poniendo de los nervios!

Me levanto de mi asiento al lado de Mercedes y Tina y me coloco en la parte delantera con Quinn y Jess. No porque quiera estar cerca de ella, bueno quizás también, pero el motivo principal es porque son las únicas dos que no parecen que se les ha muerto el gato.

Me siento al lado de Quinn y ambas se callan ante mi llegada.

"¿Por qué todas están tan calladas?" Pregunto confusa.

Jess frunce el ceño. "Al parecer Lucy Lu ha discutido con cara perro por algo que ha pasado esta mañana mientras estábamos en la tienda." Comenta mientras retoca su maquillaje mirando en su espejo. "Cuando llegamos Santana ha insultado a cara perro y Finn a salido en su defensa, entonces Mercedes ha intervenido y por lo tanto Sam salió en su ayuda, que fue defendido por Mike, que a su vez hizo que interviniese Tina. Y mientras _tú_ estabas arriba leyendo" Dice señalando a Quinn. "Y _tú _preparabas tu equipaje descomunal para pasar solo _una noche_ en Indianápolis." Me señala. "Todos se han puesto a gritar como posesos, Puck ha intentando calmar el ambiente con un recital de eructos, el perro ladraba porque quería el trozo de pollo que estaba devorando Artie y Gloria casi los echa a todos a patadas." Concluye como si tal cosa cerrando el espejito.

"¡Vaya!" Exclamamos Quinn y yo al unísono.

"Realmente Lima es un lugar interesante." Comenta guardando las pinturas en su bolso.

Miro de nuevo a las chicas.

Santana está fumando un cigarro mirando por la ventanilla mientras Britt sigue metiendo y sacando la televisión. Mercedes y Tina no dicen nada, simplemente están de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido. Sugar masca chicle como si le fuese la vida en ella haciendo pompas del tamaño de su rostro. Cloe, o como Kurt la llama 'La novia cadáver', está leyendo una revista mientras mueve con nerviosismo la pierna y la novia de Artie, que no tengo ni idea de como se llama, mira con repulsión a la novia cadáver sin soportar lo más mínimo su movimiento de piernas.

Tengo miedo de que de repente saque una katana y se ponga a cortar cabezas como Lucy Lu en Kill Bill.

Vale, quizás esté exagerando. Quinn me obligaba a ver esas horrendas películas de Quentin Tarantino que según ella eran increíbles pero que para mí solo eran sangrientas y un tanto irrealistas, y creo que aún no lo he superado del todo.

Odiaba esas películas, aunque amaba el rostro de Quinn cuando las miraba, tan abducida por la historia, intentando explicarme la importancia de los planos o los tics del director. No me enteraba de lo más mínimo, pero disfrutaba escuchándola.

Sí, pienso en ella a menudo, sobre todo por las noches. Pienso en ella cuando voy a la cama y dejo la luz encendida por miedo a que alguien pueda atacarme, y me recuesto sobre el colchón mirando el techo mientras suspiro al ver como por fin ha pasado un día más. No sé en qué momento mi vida se convirtió en eso, en una cuenta regresiva hacia ese día en el que todo termine.

Y en ese momento entre el sueño y la vigilia, como muy bien hablaba JM Barrie en Peter Pan, es cuando pienso en ella.

Recuerdo cada uno de los momentos que viví a su lado: los buenos, los malos, los regulares, los detalles, los instantes, los minutos, los segundos... y así todas las noches, desde hace diez años. Y de un tiempo a esta parte, desde que vivir se transformó en sobrevivir, también pienso en como sería tenerla a mi lado en ese momento, cuando tengo miedo de la oscuridad, no tanto de la oscuridad que reina fuera sino de la que siento en mi interior.

Pienso en sus abrazos, esos abrazos protectores que siempre me hicieron sentir segura, pienso en la forma en la que su barbilla se apoyaba en mi cabeza y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura haciéndome sentir como en casa. Ella tenía ese tipo de detalles insignificantes que me hacían adorarla hasta decir basta, como cuando me susurraba al oído que todo saldría bien o cuando jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo o cuando me sonreía con esa media sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Y cuando termino de recordar todo esto pienso en si, de haber estado ella conmigo en esas noches de oscuridad casi desoladora, su presencia conseguiría mantenerme en calma.

Es difícil de explicar pero siempre me da un extraño escalofrío cuando recuerdo sus brazos rodeándome, es como una especie de relámpago que me golpea durante varios segundos. Es rápido, casi imperceptible, pero sucede, cada noche, y siento como si realmente de nuevo por un breve instante ese abrazo fuera real y no solo fruto de mi memoria masoquista.

¡Dios! Necesito sacar estos pensamientos de mi mente, necesito dejar de ser tan imbécil, necesito que sea domingo y que por fin se aleje de una vez por todas de mi lado, necesito que no esté observándome de reojo cada dos segundos.

Necesito respirar.

"Esto es un desastre, mira sus caras." Susurro con frustración intentando parar mis pensamientos. "¡Ninguna se habla!"

Quinn me mira e intenta tranquilizarme con sus sonrisa. No lo consigue, solo logra ponerme aún más nerviosa.

Pero ella no debe saberlo.

"Tranquila." Dice Jessica levantándose de su asiento con decisión. "Yo lo solucionaré."

Observo como de repente se sube en el asiento de cuero negro de la amplia limusina. Quinn la mira con una sonrisa de imbécil, y yo me pregunto si realmente ella va regalando esa preciosa sonrisa a todas las chicas que se cruzan por su camino.

No es que esté celosa, solo es simple curiosidad.

"¡Chicas!" Grita Jess alzando los brazos.

Todas la miran y fruncen el ceño por la confusión. Britt finalmente deja el maldito mando de la televisión y se centra en Jess, que con una sonrisa satisfecha comienza su discurso.

"Les comunico que el viaje ha comenzado, por delante nos quedan cuatro maravillosas horas hasta nuestro destino." Dice cual azafata de American Airlines. "Las salidas de emergencia podéis encontrarlas a cada lado o, en caso de extrema necesidad o borrachera, podréis salir por la ventanilla de arriba." Indica con sus manos para luego pegar un pequeño saltito y acercarse a Santana. "Queda completamente prohibido fumar en el recinto, no quiero que mi hermoso cabello tenga olor a humo." Le dice apagando el cigarrillo. "También queda prohibido discutir, pelear o cualquier sinónimo que no estén relacionados con las palabras divertirse, fiesta o sexo desenfrenado."

Los ceños fruncidos comienzan a suavizarse y se forman muecas parecidas a una sonrisa.

Increíble, su don de gente es realmente admirable.

"Como mejor amiga de la dama de honor y vecina de las novias, me encargaré por completo de que esta despedida de soltera sea simplemente legen ..." Guarda silencio durante unos segundos. "... daria."

"Es una adicta a las reposiciones de How I met your mother." Me susurra Quinn viendo mi rostro confuso.

Jessica por su parte se acerca al pequeño frigorífico de la limusina. "Y, para no morir de aburrimiento o suicidándome por toda esta energía negativa que gobierna esta limusina y que podría causarme arrugas en un corto plazo, tengo el elemento químico perfecto capaz de darle vida a este muermo de viaje." Anuncia sacando dos botellas con varias copas. "¿Qué es una despedida de soltera sin champagne?"

"¿De dónde ha sacado eso?" Pregunto abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "No sabía que la bebida viniese incluida."

"Jess tiene una capacidad sorprendente para sacar alcohol de lugares insospechados." Aclara Quinn entre risas.

Creo que comienzo a odiarla. No sé si por la cara la cara de Quinn, si porque ha animado la fiesta ella y no yo que he sido la encargada del viaje o porque ahora está repartiendo copas de champagne a todas e incluso Santana le ha regalado una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Creo que hasta a Cloe le cae bien esta maldita Jess, algo que yo he intentado durante años en las quedadas pero que ha sido completamente imposible.

Me tiende la copa y me giña un ojo, y yo no sé si sonreírle o escupirle.

Elijo la primera opción, estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas no ser una desequilibrada.

"John." Llama al chofer tocando la pequeña ventanilla.

Este la abre y asoma su cabeza. "¿Sí, señorita White?"

¿Señorita White? ¿En qué momento conoce su nombre? ¡Ni siquiera sabía el mío y soy quién lo ha contratado!

"Toma. Pon un poco de música." Le dice tendiéndole un CD.

"Por supuesto." Asiente con una boba sonrisa.

Está enamorado de ella, lo noto, como ahora mismo están todas enamoradas en esta maldita limusina.

No entiendo que tiene, no sé que le ven. Vale es simpática y agradable, divertida, inteligente, con estilo, tiene unas piernas largas de infarto y un culo bastante interesante, por no hablar de sus grandes ojos verdes o de su perfecta sonrisa; pero no es para tanto, es una chica normal, como yo.

¿No?

¿No?

_I want Candy_ de Bow Wow Wow empieza a sonar, y todas con sus copas de champagne comienzan a moverse en sus asientos.

Además la maldita tiene buen gusto para la música. Es jodidamente perfecta.

"Menos mal, esto más que una despedida de soltera parecía un velatorio." Comenta Santana moviendo su copa entre los dedos con una gran sonrisa.

Jess se sienta satisfecha en su asiento y susurra algo al oído de Quinn. Esta suelta una carcajada.

Sí, la odio.

Odio a Jessica White sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

><p>Después de cuatro horas interminables en las que todas estaban bebiendo, gritando, bailando y adorando a Jess por haberles alegrado el viaje, por fin estamos en el hotel.<p>

Algunas mejores que otras, algunas con los efectos del champagne corriendo por sus venas, todas bailando y gritando en el hall mientras los turistas que llegan a recepción las miran extrañados y confusos. Ahora quizás las prefiera con cara de culo descompuesto, al menos no me dejaban en evidencia delante de todos.

"Chicas." Las llamo intentando hacerme oír entre sus gritos.

Pero es inútil.

"Chicas." Repito. "Chi..." Jess me interrumpe con un fuerte silbido que hace que todas la miren. Me sonrie y me indica que hable. "Gra... Gracias." Titubeo abriendo mi libreta. "Aquí tengo la distribución de las habitaciones. Debido a lo precipitado del viaje solo he podido conseguir tres. Por ello tendremos que dormir en dos grupos de tres y uno de cuatro. La distribución que he planeado sería la siguiente: Quinn y Jess dormiríais con Santana y Brittany."

"Espera, espera." Me interrumpe Santana acercándose. "¿Pretendes que Brittany y yo durmamos con estas dos en nuestra propia despedida de soltera?"

"Pensé que-"

"No."

"Pero-"

"No." Me interrumpe por tercera vez. Voy a decir algo pero levanta la mano. "Shh." Me resigno, y le indico que hable. "Brittany y yo tendremos nuestra propia habitación, ustedes repartiros como podáis. Me importa un bledo"

Suspiro y la miro fijamente. "No te pasará nada por compartir habitación una noche, Santana." Frunzo el ceño. "De hecho no entiendo porque ambas estáis juntas en vuestra despedida de soltera, se supone que debéis hacerlas por separado."

"¿Y dejar a Britt con esos locos que probablemente terminen en el calabozo o en un avión con destino a Las Vegas para casarse unos con otros? No, ni en broma." Se cruza de brazos.

No me apetece discutir con ella, no después de ver como esa maldita Jess se ha ganado a todas mis amigas y al chófer de la limusina. No quiero que después digan de mí que soy una amargada, por ello me callo y asiento con la cabeza.

Creo que nadie se esperaba que cediese tan rápido, incluso Santana me mira confusa a la espera de un nuevo ataque, pero este no llegará, simplemente estoy cansada de pelear.

Con ella, conmigo misma.

"De acuerdo. Quinn puede dormir con Tina, Mercedes y conmigo." Organizo cambiando la distribución en mi libreta.

"¿Qué?" Exclama Jess a mi lado. "Rachel, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Me susurra cogiendo mi brazo y apartándome a una esquina del hotel.

Yo la miro confusa, no sé qué demonios quiere esta ahora.

"No puedes dejarme sola con Joko Ono, la pitbull y Paris Hilton versión de bolsillo." Me susurra abriendo los ojos ampliamente. "Terminaría volviéndome loca."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" Le pregunto con frustración. "Solo hay tres habitaciones y somos diez."

"Podrías poner a Mercedes y Tina con ellas." Interrumpe Quinn que no sé de donde ha salido. "Y nosotras tres y Sugar en la otra habitación. Mercedes conoce a la novia de Finn y por mucho que la odie sabe como manejarla y Tina ya sabes que nunca pone problemas para nada." Sonrie.

Sé que intenta ayudar, que quizás lo haga con su mejor intención, pero lo que menos me apetece en este mundo es compartir habitación con ellas dos.

No puedo, sería un suplicio, ya tengo suficiente con verlas hablando animadamente a cada minuto y escuchar las carcajadas de Quinn con cada palabra que sale de la boca de Jess.

No, no estoy preparada para dormir con ellas.

Y mucho menos para compartir cama con la desquiciada de Sugar, creo recordar por los días en los que compartimos habitación en Chicago para las nacionales que es sonámbula, y no quiero que alguien me ataque a mitad de la noche.

Sería completamente devastador para mi recuperación, y podría ir a la cárcel por atacarle con la lámpara de la mesita.

"Por favor Rachel... Sálvame." Me ruega Jessica haciendo pucheros.

La observo en silencio durante unos segundos, y luego miro a Quinn.

Y entonces las palabras salen solas de mis labios.

"De acuerdo..."

"¡Gracias!" Exclama Jess dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Me quedo completamente paralizada, por nada del mundo me esperaba esto.

Jess va hacia las chicas para contarles la nueva distribución. Puedo ver el ceño fruncido de Mercedes que me mira fulminantemente. Me odia, ella me odia y seguro que no odia a Jess que es quien tiene la culpa de todo.

Suspiro y miro hacia el suelo, esto es una completa mierda.

"Rach..." Me dice Quinn sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Alzo la vista. "¿Si?"

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien." Responde como si realmente hubiese estado leyendo mi mente. "Nos lo pasaremos genial, tendremos una maravillosa despedida de soltera y esta noche será recordada como una de las mejores noches de nuestra vida. ¿De acuerdo?" Me mira fijamente.

Yo me quedo completamente anestesiada por el sonido de su voz y por su mirada.

Esos ojos... deberían estar prohibidos por la Organización Mundial de la Salud, al menos para la mía son contraproducentes.

"Sí, claro. Por supuesto." Asiento rápidamente intentando evitar que se note de nuevo mi cara de idiota.

Nos quedamos en silencio, como muchas otras veces en estos cinco días. Pero hay algo distinto en este silencio, no es un silencio incómodo, no es un silencio lleno de cosas que echarnos en cara, no es un silencio antesala a una discusión o una pelea llena de reproches.

No, no es ninguno de esos.

Es un silencio diferente, es un silencio cómplice.

"Voy a..." Titubea señalando hacia las chicas.

"Sin problemas." Asiento.

Sonríe de medio lado y va con ellas.

Yo, sin embargo, me quedo en la esquina de la recepción. Necesito un respiro, demasiadas emociones, demasiada gente entrando y saliendo del hotel.

Bueno, solo ha entrado una familia de japoneses y un matrimonio de unos setenta años, pero para mí es demasiado.

Intento serenarme, con el tiempo he aprendido a controlar mis ataques. Ya son una parte más de mí misma, como mis miedos, y las decepciones.

Siento como el aire comienza a entrar con dificultad en mis pulmones, como las piernas me tiemblan sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, como pierdo el control de mí misma y todo se vuelve extraño y algo borroso.

Pero entonces la miro, riendo animadamente con Jess y Santana; tan despreocupada, tan joven, tan... feliz.

Clava sus ojos en los míos, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si supiese que estoy al borde de una crisis.

Y de repente la ansiedad desaparece.

Solo existe ella, solo existe su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues como veis comenzamos a adentrarnos en la mente de Rachel Berry. Un mundo desconocido, un mundo extraño jajaja<strong>

**El próximo capítulo será el Lunes, todo si el calor que hace en mi maravillosa ciudad no me deja sin las dos neuronas que me quedan después de los exámenes.**

**He de decir que amo a Rachel, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Buen fin de semana!**


	30. Cap 29: Get it right

**Capítulo**** 29**

**Get it right**

_"Porque solo quiero gritar, alto, muy alto, para que alguien pueda escucharme._

_Espero que seas tú, espero que vengas a salvarme."_

**Abril****, 2011**

Una vez, en una revista de la consulta del dentista, leí sobre las cinco etapas del duelo.

El artículo hablaba sobre como la doctora Elisabeth Kübler-Ross describió que el ser humano sufre una especie de proceso para poder lidiar con el lamento, la tragedia y la aflicción, para avanzar después de esos acontecimientos inesperados, para poder superar aquello que les daña y les hace pedazos.

Esta señora, que seguro debió pasarlo jodidamente mal para llegar a crear un estudio detallado sobre el sufrimiento, afirmó que, sea cual sea el motivo de la pena, todo el mundo pasa por las mismas cinco etapas hasta poder superarlo, o al menos aceptarlo.

Recuerdo que cuando leí aquel artículo me pareció completamente absurdo.

¿Cómo podían existir cinco etapas determinadas? Ninguna persona es igual a la otra, no somos robots, no estamos programados para reaccionar de la misma manera ante los mismos acontecimientos.

Pero la doctora tenía razón, esas son las cinco fases del duelo, y yo las viví una por una.

Dieciséis años me habían costado ser una persona fuerte, decidida y segura de mí misma, solo dieciséis segundos le bastaron a ella para arrebatármelo.

"He estado pensando y... creo que es mejor que lo dejemos."

Así, sin más.

Eso fue lo que me dijo en la sala del coro, antes de mi clase de Álgebra. Un lunes 27 de Marzo, a las ocho menos cinco de la mañana.

Solo dos días después de estar a punto de vivir nuestra primera vez, _mi _primera vez.

"¿Cómo?" Fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios.

Y ahí comenzó la primera etapa de las cinco: _Negación_.

La negación nos permite amortiguar el dolor ante la noticia, es un mecanismo de autodefensa que nosotros mismos creamos para controlar nuestras emociones. Miramos para otro lado, nos convencemos durante unos minutos de que aquello que escuchamos no es real, nos decimos que no puede estar pasando, no a nosotros, no en ese momento.

Hay diferentes maneras de vivir esta etapa, yo la viví con incredulidad.

"Es una broma, ¿verdad?" Le dije con una sonrisa dando un golpecito en su hombro. "No me estás dejando, estás jugando conmigo."

"Rach, lo siento pero-"

"¡No!" Interrumpí. "No puedes estar terminando conmigo, esto no puede estar pasando." Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro dando vueltas alrededor del piano. "Estábamos bien, todo iba bien entre nosotras. Sí, discutimos de vez en cuando... Vale, quizás más que 'de vez en cuando', pero... ¡Es algo normal!" Exclamé girando la vista hacia ella. "Todo el mundo discute, es lo que le da vida a una relación."

Ella levantó la vista, y al ver en sus ojos lo supe con certeza si aún podía quedarme algún resquicio de duda: no era una broma, hablaba completamente en serio.

Porque eso es lo malo de la etapa de la negación, no dura mucho, a veces solo dura treinta segundos, nunca más de dos minutos.

"Dios mío... Estás hablando en serio..." Susurré poniendo mi mano en la boca.

No dijo nada, no movió ni un solo músculo, solo agachó la cabeza y se quedó ahí parada, con sus dedos haciendo círculos abstractos en el piano.

Creo que no hay mayor sentimiento de impotencia que el que se siente cuando lo que más quieres se está marchando y no sabes cómo hacer para que no suceda, es la versión adulta de cuando te quitan tu juguete preferido. La diferencia es que cuando eres adulto patalear y llorar no sirve de nada, nadie te devuelve lo que pierdes, las lagrimas no son capaces de hacerte recuperar tu pequeño juguete.

Pero era Rachel Berry, y no podía darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

No iba a hacerlo.

Por ello me acerqué hacia ella y tomé su mano. "Quinn..." Le dije intentando buscar su mirada, pero no me miró. "Quinn... ¡Quinn, mírame!" Grité casi desesperada cogiendo su rostro. Sus ojos y los míos conectaron finalmente, y supe que no podía vivir sin esa mirada. Tenía que frenar aquello, tenía que impedirlo. "¿Esto es por tus padres? ¿Te han obligado a qué me dejes?" Siguió en silencio, y yo comencé a perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba. "¡Respóndeme maldita sea! Es por eso, ¿verdad?"

Quinn suspiró, suspiró y se apartó de mí, dándome la espalda. "Sea por lo que sea es mejor que lo dejemos."

"¡No es lo mejor! ¡Es la opción más fácil!" Golpeé con fuerza el piano haciendo que se sobresaltase. "Te estás rindiendo, estás dando por acabado algo maravilloso solo porque eres demasiado cobarde para luchar por ello." Escupí con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que ni sabía que estaban ahí pero que ya no había manera de pararlas.

La desesperación a veces llega a límites insospechados, nos hace actuar de maneras que creíamos imposibles y ridículas, nos hace perder el norte y aferrarnos a cualquier cosa, da igual lo que sea, lo que importa es no perder para siempre a nuestro querido y adorado juguete.

"Podemos con esto, Quinn." Le dije acercándome de nuevo y aferrándome por detrás a su cintura. "Seremos más cautas, si quieres le diremos a los chicos que lo hemos dejado y solo lo sabremos tú y yo."

Pero ella no me miró, no me dirigió ni una mísera mirada.

Simplemente suspiró de nuevo, me apartó y dijo las cuatro palabras que más me ha dolido escuchar en toda mi vida. "La decisión está tomada."

Y lo dijo con frialdad, sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Jamás unas simples palabras me habían quemado tanto, de dentro hacia fuera, desgarrándome por completo, dejándome sin vida, desolada... perdida.

Y luego ella se marchó por aquella puerta, y yo me quedé completamente inmóvil aferrándome a ese piano que algunas tardes era un componente más de nuestra relación mientras ensayábamos mis solos y ella me ayudaba a llegar a las notas más altas.

Me quedé en esa sala, esa misma sala que en ocasiones era como mi santuario, donde había comprendido hacía mucho tiempo que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray, ese mismo lugar que había sido testigo en múltiples ocasiones de grandes peleas y maravillosas reconciliaciones.

Pero aquella vez no habría reconciliación, ya lo había dicho: "La decisión estaba tomada."

* * *

><p>"¡Es una maldita cobarde!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas pateando la papelera de plástico rosa con estrellas de mi habitación. "Se ha rendido, unas palabritas de su padre y termina conmigo. A la primera dificultad, sin luchar, ¡sin intentar solucionar las cosas! Es una miserable, una cagona, una... ¡una imbécil!" Escupí dando vueltas. "Sí, eso es. Una imbécil."<p>

Continué insultándola, no sé por cuanto tiempo, me atrevería a decir que más de diez minutos y menos de cuarenta.

Bueno... tal vez fueron más de cuarenta.

¡Pero se lo merecía! Quinn Fabray se merecía cualquier improperio que pudiese salir de mi boca.

Mientras tanto Kurt seguía sentado en mi cama sin decir absolutamente nada, solo me escuchaba y observaba detenidamente, mientras yo daba vueltas como una perturbada soltando palabras sin sentido e insultos al aire, sufriendo en mí misma la segunda etapa de las cinco: _ira_.

Y es que después de la negación llega la rabia, el resentimiento, el odio.

Es, quizás, una de las fases más difíciles de afrontar y no solo para quién sufre sino también para aquellos que le rodean. Porque no solo odiaba a Quinn, también odiaba a aquel que estuviese a su lado, a mis padres por no decir nada en su contra, a mis amigos por seguir hablándole después de todo lo que me había hecho, al Glee Club porque tenía que verla todos los días, a los pasillos donde tenía que encontrármela cada mañana.

Había pasado una semana, una semana completa desde el momento en que salió de la sala del coro sin decir nada, sin embargo yo lo sentía como si hubiese pasado hacia cinco segundos.

Una y otra vez pensaba en ello, una y otra vez llegaba a la misma conclusión: Quinn Fabray era la persona más ruin y cobarde que había conocido en mi vida.

¿Cómo podía haberse rendido tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo podía haberlo dado todo por terminado de un día para otro? ¿Cómo podía ignorarme y hacer como si los últimos seis meses jamás hubiesen ocurrido? ¿Acaso me merecía esa tortura? ¿Me merecía su indiferencia?

No, me merecía explicaciones, me merecía algo más que un jodido "Es mejor que lo dejemos", me merecía... me merecía que estuviese conmigo.

"¿Por qué lo ha hecho Kurt? ¿Por qué?" Pregunté de nuevo presa del llanto.

Porque, además de gritar e insultarla cada vez que alguien tenía el valor de preguntarme qué tal estaba, también lloraba, mucho. A veces por el dolor, a veces por la frustración, a veces simplemente porque la echaba de menos.

Muchas veces me sentía insignificante, pequeña por no haber sido capaz de darle un amor más fuerte que cualquiera de sus miedos; otras veces me sentía con fuerzas, con ganas de ir a su taquilla coger su rostro y besarla en mitad del instituto. Pero siempre, y cuando digo siempre es siempre, me sentía impotente.

No podía hacer nada, ella me había dejado y todo había terminado.

Así, sin más.

"Rachel..." Susurró Kurt acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

Y lo hacía lentamente con razón, porque además de insultarla y llorar, a veces, también rompía cosas. Simplemente porque sí, porque era la única forma de liberar tensión y mis clases de Yoga y Pilates no me servían absolutamente de nada. Mucha paciencia demostró Kurt en aquellos meses, no más sin embargo de la que tuvo algún tiempo después.

"¿Puedes relajarte?" Preguntó cogiendo mi rostro. Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. "Sí, vas a relajarte. Llevas una semana comportándote como una desquiciada. Le has dedicado tres canciones diciéndole lo mucho que la odias, has escrito en literatura una redacción sobre el amor y la crueldad del ser humano, ¡le has echado un plato de spaguetti encima durante el almuerzo esta mañana!"

Cierto, me olvidé de contaros esa parte, los spaghetti con salsa de tomate que 'accidentalmente' cayeron sobre su uniforme de animadoras, y sobre su pelo, y quizás también sobre sus zapatillas de cien dólares.

"Fue un accidente. No la vi." Intenté defenderme.

Pero Kurt no entró por el aro. "No me mientas Rachel, sabes perfectamente que eres una pésima mentirosa." Frunció el ceño. "No digo que no se lo merezca, pero no es la mejor actitud, no es la forma en la que tienes que demostrar que eres la persona indicada para estar con ella."

Suspiré, lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos y me senté abatida en la cama.

"¿Y qué pretendes que haga? No me habla, no me mira, me esquiva por los pasillos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a reconquistarla?"

Kurt sonrió con picardía. "Tengo una idea."

Lo miré confusa, aquella sonrisa a lo Jack Nicholson en ' El resplandor' me daba un poco de miedo.

Y con razón.

* * *

><p>Por amor somos capaces de hacer muchas estupideces; es un efecto más, algo relacionado con las hormonas segregadas por el cerebro que causan una reacción química, o algo así me dijo Blaine una vez. Yo nunca fui muy buena en biología, por lo tanto no sé explicarlo con exactitud, pero sí, por amor se hace grandes locuras.<p>

Como, por ejemplo, pasearte pintada como una puerta por los pasillos del instituto con un vestido ajustado con el que casi no puedes respirar para llamar la atención de la persona a la que quieres.

¿Nunca lo habéis hecho?

Pues tiene su gracia...

"Repasemos el plan."

"Me siento ridícula, Kurt." Murmuré bajándome el vestido negro a una altura un poco menos descarada.

"No estás ridícula, estás preciosa." Respondió colocando sobre mis hombros uno de los tirabuzones de mi pelo.

Suspiré abatida.

El momento había llegado y yo realmente no estaba preparada.

"Te quitaría ese vestido con los dientes." Me dijo una horrenda voz al oído.

"Piérdete, Jacob." Susurré con repulsión empujándolo hacia fuera.

"¿Ves?" Yo lo miré fulminantemente, la aprobación de Jacob Ben Israel no era absolutamente nada. Kurt sonrió. "Rachel, estás increíble, si no fuese gay y estuviese enamorado de Blaine, te juro que estarías la primera en mi lista de fantasías sexuales."

"¡Kurt!" Golpeé su brazo.

"¡Es un cumplido!"

Yo agaché la cabeza avergonzada. "Todos me miran..."

"Esa es la idea." Sonrió satisfecho. "Quinn quedará impresionada."

"No sé..." Susurré dubitativa.

El día anterior en mi casa la idea me pareció maravillosa, pero en ese momento, en la entrada del instituto, con todos mirándome como si fuese un trozo de carne o un extraterrestre, ir vestida como una de las Pussycat Doll no parecía tan genial como en la teoría.

"Rachel. Mírame." Tomó mi rostro. Yo alcé la vista. "Cuando te vea quedará sin palabras, te aseguro que si yo fuese ella te estamparía contra las taquillas."

"¡Kurt!" Exclamé de nuevo golpeándole. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Las hormonas. Lo siento." Se disculpó. "Estar tanto tiempo en un colegio solo de chicos me tiene un poco revolucionado. Ese lugar es como el paraíso gay, jamás había deseado tanto ir a la escuela." Negó con la cabeza. "Pero ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que _así_ es imposible que te ignore. Nadie podría hacerlo, mucho menos ella." Me dijo mientras terminaba de retocar los últimos detalles de mi nuevo estilo. "Lista. ¡A por ella tigre!"

Yo lo miré horrorizada y él levantó el dedo en señal de aprobación.

Tomé aire, alcé la cabeza y entré por la gran puerta de cristal del McKenly.

Había practicado durante horas para andar con aquellos tacones de diez centímetros, aún así me sentía como Bambi dando sus primeros pasos por el bosque. En ese momento comprendí aquellas grandes caídas de las modelos cuando andaban por las pasarelas, caminar con eso era un verdadero reto.

Pero no había nada que Rachel Berry no fuese capaz de conseguir.

Iba a reconquistarla, no importaba el precio a pagar.

Divisé a mi objetivo de inmediato, guardando los libros en la taquilla, con su uniforme de animadoras ya limpio e impoluto después del 'accidente' del día anterior. Y daba igual cuantas veces la viese, no importaba que hubiera estado observándola cada día de los últimos dos años y medio, siempre que la veía sentía aquel nudo en mi pecho, ese que apenas te deja respirar y que en ocasiones incluso me preocupaba por miedo a poder sufrir un paro cardíaco.

Paso a paso, lentamente, intentando no perder la estabilidad y hacer el ridículo con una entrada triunfal, fui acortando la distancia entre nosotras.

El plan estaba en marcha, ahora solo tenía que guardar la compostura y no fastidiarlo todo.

Intentaba aparentar estar tranquila, aunque por dentro estuviese temblando. No sé muy bien porqué, quizás porque sería la primera vez que hablaría con ella desde hacía ocho días, quizás porque mantener la estabilidad en aquellos tacones mientras contorneaba mi trasero y sonreía de manera sexy era demasiado complicado para hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Ocho días habían pasado. Solo ocho días.

Ocho días que habían ido sucediendo rápido y lento al mismo tiempo. Rápido porque parecía que había sido el día anterior, lento porque realmente cada minuto sin estar con Quinn era una completa pesadilla.

Pasé por su lado y de forma despreocupada, alzando la cabeza con una media sonrisa, dije "Buenos días, Quinn."

Y tras esto seguí mi camino.

Porque eso era lo que suponía que debía hacer, caminar por su lado, saludarla como si tal cosa y seguir como si nada a pesar de que lo único que quería era agarrarla por el brazo y llevarla al baño para besarnos fogosamente, a rastras de ser necesario.

Pero ese no era el plan establecido y, si hay algo que ame más que a Broadway o a Quinn Fabray, eso es un plan organizado al detalle.

Así, cada mañana, entré en el instituto vestida de forma sexy, con decenas de modelitos que más que sexys parecían sacados del armario de una Streeper drogadicta, y pasaba por su lado saludándola como si nada. Moviendo mis caderas de la forma más sinuosa posible, acomodando mi pelo de manera sensual y con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Cada gesto ensayado durante horas frente a mi espejo, cada movimiento un intento fallido de recibir algún signo de debilidad por su parte.

No fue hasta el tercer día que ella cambió su cara de póker por una confusa sonrisa.

No fue hasta el quinto día que escuché un "Hola, Rachel" de sus labios.

No fue hasta el séptimo día que comprendí cuan absurdo e inútil era lo que estaba haciendo.

Y así pasó aquella semana y parte de la siguiente. Yo paseándome por el instituto vestida, según Santana, como la versión porno de Olivia Newton John, Quinn sin hacer la menor muestra de que realmente existiera la mínima posibilidad de que volviese conmigo y Jacob Ben Israel persiguiéndome por los pasillos como un perro en celo.

Al octavo día comencé a cansarme de todo eso, sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo más espantoso de mi vida y cuando volvía a casa tenía que meter los pies en agua caliente durante dos horas porque a penas los sentía después de andar todo el día sobre aquellos malditos tacones.

Una cosa era estar enamorada y querer reconquistar a la mujer de mi vida, otra muy distinta era quedar inválida y perder mi integridad y mis valores vistiendo como una puta.

Porque eso parecía, no era algo que se escapase de mi conocimiento.

Y entonces comencé la tercera etapa:_ Negociación_.

Porque después de haber pasado los dieciocho días más espantosos de mi vida, al menos hasta entonces, entendí que si ella no había mostrado ningún tipo de interés en mí a esas alturas y después de pasearme por su cara con vestidos que poco dejaban para la imaginación y mucho para la vista, todo había terminado.

Quizás no era tan malo, me decía a mí misma, quizás no estar con ella era una señal para que me centrase en mi futura brillante carrera en Broadway y dejase apartado el amor hasta que ganase mi segundo Tony como había estado estipulado en un principio.

Ella había roto conmigo, y lo llevaba maravillosamente.

No parecía afligida o triste, al contrario, parecía relajada y tranquila. Tal vez yo me había convertido simplemente en un peso sobre sus hombros, y ahora que no tenía que esconderme podía vivir tranquila sin ningún tipo de problema.

¿Por qué yo no podía estar igual? ¿Por qué no iba a poder superarlo de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho?

Solo habían sido seis meses, ¿qué era eso? No era tanto tiempo, hay matrimonios que se rompen después de cuarenta años y seguían con sus vidas sin la menor dificultad.

Por ello me dije a mi misma que aquello había terminado. Pasaría página, volvería a mi vida y dejaría de hacer el imbécil.

Sí, eso decidí aquella tarde después del ensayo del coro, antes de la hora del almuerzo.

No, eso no fue lo que hice.

Pero tengo un motivo contundente para ello.

"¿Rachel?" Me llamó una voz más que conocida en mi camino hacia mi taquilla, con una falda corta que apenas me tapaba lo que debía ocultarme y una camisa blanca anudada por encima del ombligo.

Yo me giré sin poder creer que por fin mi plan hubiese surgido efecto.

Ahora llegaba la parte más complicada, mostrarme indiferente y firme, despreocupada, relajada, a pesar de que para nada era indiferente o firme ni tampoco estaba despreocupada y, mucho menos, relajada.

"¿Sí, Quinn?" Le pegunté con una amable sonrisa.

Ella se acercó hacia mi punto en el pasillo, prácticamente vacío, solo con algunos alumnos rezagados que pasaban por nuestro lado comentando como finalmente Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray habían vuelto a hablarse. Porque por supuesto el hecho de que ambas ya no fuésemos 'amigas' como lo habíamos sido el último año no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

Así era el McKenly, un hervidero de rumores y cuchicheos de los cuales, tras mi cambió de look, me había convertido en protagonista principal.

"¿Quieres... quieres que trabajemos en tu canción de las Regionales?" Me preguntó después de un breve silencio que, para mí, fue completamente eterno. "Tengo algunas ideas que quizás podamos trabajar. Si quieres, claro..." Titubeó.

Alcé las cejas por la sorpresa, no me esperaba aquello, era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

"Espera un momento, voy a mirar mi agenda." Le dije intentando parecer desinteresada en su propuesta.

Saqué de mi carpeta la agenda donde, evidentemente, no tenía absolutamente nada apuntado, al menos no mucho más que los deberes para esa semana y los días en los que tenía clases de Taichí.

Pero ella no tenía porque saberlo.

"Mañana a las siete tengo un hueco libre." Le dije finalmente cerrándola. "¿Te viene bien?"

"Sí, estupendo." Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Tengo entrenamiento y después he quedado pero... a las siete me viene bien."

Un silencio inevitable se cernió sobre nosotras, esos silencios odiosos que yo tanto aborrezco y en los que siempre termino diciendo alguna estupidez que me deja en evidencia. No soy buena guardando silencio, no al menos en los silencios incómodos. Y aunque Quinn y yo teníamos un largo historial de silencios aquel no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de ellos.

Porque era un silencio de mierda, de esos que tienen dos casi desconocidos sin nada de qué hablar.

"Bueno yo... tengo que ir a clase." Anuncié.

Temía estropearlo, había actuado de manera perfecta, no podía cagarla.

Quinn asintió y yo aferré a mi pecho los libros con fuerza echando a andar después de regalarle una media sonrisa.

"¡Rachel!" Me llamó de nuevo cuando ya estaba de camino hacia mi clase de historia.

"¿Si?" Pregunté girándome.

"Me gustaban más tus suéteres de animales y tus vestidos de lunares." Me dijo.

Y luego se encogió de hombros, me sonrió débilmente y siguió su camino.

Más de una semana destrozándome los pies casi sin poder respirar con esos malditos vestidos ajustados para que luego ella prefiriese un ridículo suéter de renos.

Kurt me las iba a pagar, no tenía la menor idea de como reconquistar a una chica.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tiene su lógica.

Cinco días pasamos juntas, cinco días en los que quedábamos después de sus entrenamientos para componer la canción que nos haría ganar las regionales. Cinco días en los que yo cantaba sobre diademas, hermanos no existentes o cactus que habían muerto de forma desoladora. Cinco días en los que sentía, aunque solo fuese por esa hora que compartíamos en el auditorio, que quizás aún había alguna oportunidad de reconquistarla.

Intentaba no tocar el tema, actuar con ella como una amiga, darle su espacio, no hacer preguntas. Intentaba mostrarme tranquila y relajada como bien me habían indicado Mercedes y Kurt en nuestras fiestas de pijamas, intentaba que no se diese cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y de lo perdidamente enamorada que seguía de ella.

Ahora me pregunto si realmente en algún momento ella dudó de que sintiese lo mismo, como ya os he dicho soy muy mala mintiendo, pero si así fue no lo mencionó.

Había momentos duros, de silencios incómodos odiosos de esos que os hablé antes, pero también había momentos mágicos, pequeños destellos de esperanza en aquel túnel oscuro y sin salida. Como cuando ella reía por algo que yo decía o cuando rozaba mi mano sin querer queriendo para coger las partituras.

Y yo me aferré a esos detalles insignificantes, volviendo quizás de nuevo a la primera etapa, negación, y convenciéndome a mí misma de que íbamos por el buen camino.

Pero no era así, estábamos muy lejos de ir por el buen camino.

Lo comprobé de la forma más dura posible.

Creo que los enamorados, además de hacer locuras y comportarnos a veces como perturbados mentales, también tenemos un sexto sentido, o al menos yo lo tengo.

Mi sexto sentido se activó una tarde, de nuevo en los pasillos, lugar donde creo que pasé la mitad de mi segundaria junto con los baños.

No sé cómo, no sé que me llevó a percatarme de aquel minúsculo detalle, no sé porque en ese instante giré la vista y los miré a ellos entre todas las decenas de personas que corrían apresurados hacia sus clases, pero los miré. Y lo supe.

No me preguntéis porqué, simplemente lo supe.

Y caminé sin poder dejar de mirarlos, negándome a mí misma que mi sensación fuese cierta, pensando que Quinn no podía hacerme aquello.

¿Cómo podría ser tan miserable?

No, Quinn era incapaz de hacerme daño de esa manera, era imposible.

"Son cosas tuyas Rachel, es tu mente absurda que ve señales donde no existen." Me decía a mi misma negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el auditorio. "No están juntos, es imposible. Ella es lesbiana. ¡Lesbiana! No puede estar con-"

Pero mi monólogo se vio interrumpido por un golpe, un golpe mío contra algo, un golpe mío contra algo que era un maldito cristal que no sabía desde cuando estaba ahí puesto.

¿Por qué existen puertas de cristal en mitad de un instituto? ¿Y por qué tienen que estar tan jodidamente limpias? Deberían tener mucha mierda, para así no sufrir accidentes, porque si están limpias te chocas con ellas, frente a todos, cayendo al suelo y decorando tu cabeza con un maldito chichón que llevará ahí una semana recordándote lo estúpida que eres.

"¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Tina levantándome del suelo.

Yo la miré un poco consternada, no sé muy bien si por el golpe o por esa pregunta constante que aporreaba mi mente desde hacía cinco minutos.

"No están juntos, no pueden estar juntos." Repetía una y otra vez mientras Mike y Tina me miraban preocupados.

"Creo que deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería." Dijo Tina tomándome del brazo.

"¡No!" Exclamé. "Tengo que ir al auditorio."

"Te has dado un fuerte golpe Rach, quizás tengas una conmoción." Comentó Mike abriendo mis ojos para observar si respondía a la luz de su móvil.

"¡Quítame eso de la cara! ¿Quieres dejarme ciega?" Protesté.

Los dos se quedaron mirándome confusos y yo decidí que ya era hora de dejar de hacer el idiota, no solo en ese momento, sino con todo en general y con Quinn Fabray en particular.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé tomando mi carpeta con las partituras de las manos de Mike. "Tengo que irme, gracias por ayudarme."

Y tras esto, salí corriendo.

Quizás porque llegaba tarde, quizás porque solo correr podía ayudar a serenarme. Y necesitaba estar serena, necesitaba guardar la compostura, necesitaba... necesitaba respuestas.

Respuestas que solo una persona podía darme, bueno dos pero la otra me importaba más bien poco.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en el piano, la portadora de la respuesta que yo tanto ansiaba escuchar pero que al mismo tiempo no quería oír.

Porque en realidad ya sabía cuál era, y sabía que de nuevo volvería al fango, y no quería, no podía volver ahí.

"Llegas tarde, luego he quedado, no puedo retrasarme." Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento, tuve un... problema con una puerta." Respondí tocándome mi cada vez más grande pequeño chichón.

Quinn me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se acercó rápidamente hacia mí. "¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has golpeado?" Exclamó observando mi frente concienzudamente.

Creo que perdí el aliento, no la había tenido tan cerca desde hacía tres semanas.

Demasiado tiempo, demasiado para poder estar a esa distancia en ese momento, con sus dedos tocando con delicadeza mi frente, sin perder el norte. Sentir su aliento en mi rostro me hacía sentir enferma, hacía que me temblasen las piernas, que la cabeza me diese vueltas, o quizás simplemente Mike tenía razón y sufría una conmoción cerebral.

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero el aroma de su perfume me embriagaba y lo único en lo que podía centrarme en ese momento era en sus labios, sus perfectos y deliciosos labios.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería, estás algo pálida." Dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"No, estoy bien." Paré en seco.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Seguro?"

"Seguro."

Ella no muy convencida me miró en silencio durante unos segundos, para luego asentir y sentarse en su lugar de nuevo.

"Puedo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Titubeé acercándome al piano lentamente.

"Claro."

Tomé aire y suspiré. "¿Estás con Finn?" Pregunté finalmente. "Dime la verdad, creo que al menos me merezco una respuesta sincera."

Dudó durante un instante y luego asintió. "Sí."

Y en ese mismo instante algo en mí se rompió.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté intentando contener las lágrimas.

"No creo que sea asunto tuyo, Rachel." Respondió girando la vista hacia las teclas del piano.

"Por supuesto que lo es." Fruncí el ceño. "No te gusta Finn, no sientes nada por él, de hecho no sientes nada por ningún chico."

"¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que siento?" Espetó alzando la vista.

"¿Qué sabré yo?" Reí con ironía. "Te recuerdo que estuvimos juntas seis meses. Seis. ¡Por supuesto que sé lo que sientes!" Grité. "Y te gustan las mujeres, quieras negarlo o no, te gustan. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. No me hables como si no te conociera como te conozco."

"Eso ya pasó, fue... fue una etapa." Titubeó frunciendo los labios. "Ahora estoy con Finn."

La miré fijamente. "¿Pretendes engañarme a mí, a ti o a las dos?"

"Me has preguntado y yo te he respondido." Se encogió de hombros. "Si no te gusta mi respuesta ese no es mi problema."

"Solo estás con Finn por tu familia, por tu padre, por el que dirán, por ganar una ridícula corona de plástico." Espeté.

Estaba entrando en terreno vedado, estaba tocando fibras que no debían tocarse, estaba entrando demasiado profundo en el frío corazón de esa extraña pero algo conocida en el pasado Quinn Fabray.

Se avecinaba una tempestad, podía sentirlo.

"¿Puedo serte franca Rachel?"

Yo me crucé de brazos. "Sí, por favor, _para variar_."

Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, con esa elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado, con sus movimientos pausados y sexys sin necesidad de recurrir a vestidos de puta asiática para conseguirlo.

Solo unos pocos centímetros, eso nos separaba.

Y yo intentaba serenarme, aunque no sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo más podría seguir guardando la compostura.

"Si estoy o no estoy con Finn, mis motivos para estar o no con él, si quiero o no quiero ganar la corona de reina del baile no te incumbe en absoluto. No tengo que darte explicaciones." Me dijo con frialdad, con gesto imperturbable, con mirada de hielo. "Hemos roto, lo nuestro ha terminado. Ya no formas parte de mi vida, no seremos nada nunca más. A ver si te lo metes de una vez por todas en la cabeza." Escupió de forma completamente insensible.

Su frialdad y sus maneras sin duda me estaban haciendo daño, quizás más que el hecho de saber que ahora estaba con Finn.

Porque las palabras queman más que muchos acontecimientos, las palabras quiebran el alma y dejan cicatrices, incluso aquellas que no se dicen.

"¿Por qué eres tan cruel?" Pregunté conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Soy cruel porque al parecer es la única manera en la que me entiendes." Suspiró alzando la vista al techo para luego volver a mirarme. "Estoy con Finn ahora, ganaré el baile de promoción y seremos la pareja más envidiada del instituto, como siempre debió ser. Como ves, tú no entras en la ecuación." Sonrió con sorna. "Y ahora, por favor, compongamos esa maldita canción que es para lo que estamos aquí."

Iba a tomar asiento de nuevo en su silla pero yo la tomé por el brazo. "Esto no ha terminado."

"¡Si ha terminado!" Gritó apartándose bruscamente. "Hace casi un mes que ha terminado. ¿No lo entiendes? Hemos roto, estoy con otra persona. Acéptalo." Gritó con frustración.

Pero yo no atendía a razones, no podía dejarla, no quería hacerlo.

"No, no hasta que me digas que ya no sientes nada por mí." Respondí acercándome de nuevo hacia ella. "Te dije que no me rendiría hasta que de tus labios escuchara que no me querías. Y yo _sí_ cumplo mis promesas."

Ella guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza, tomé su barbilla y le obligué a que me mirase.

"Venga. ¡Dímelo!" La reté. "Dime que no me amas, dime que ya no soy nada para ti. ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo!" Grité perdiendo lo poco que me quedaba de compostura.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero esta vez ella sería la primera en romperlo.

Quizás no con las palabras que yo esperaba escuchar.

"No te amo, ya no eres nada para mí. ¿Contenta?" Me dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos. "¿Podemos componer la canción de una maldita vez?"

¿Contenta? ¿Me había pregunta realmente si estaba contenta al escuchar que no me amaba? ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

Quería matarla, quería tirarla del escenario, golpearle contra el piano, ahogarla con las bambalinas.

No sé... ¡Algo!

Pero no lo hice, ella no se merecía ninguna muestra más de interés por mi parte.

Por ello simplemente alcé la cabeza y con la frente alta le dije "No necesito tu ayuda, lo haré yo sola."

Así, sin más, y me fui.

Y así, sin más, al girarme y dejarla en aquel escenario, simplemente me puse a llorar. No paré desde aquella tarde.

Había entrado en la cuarta etapa:

_depresión_.

* * *

><p>Hablan mucho sobre el dolor, sobre la perdida, sobre como superarlo, sobre como sobreponerte a todo aquello que te quema una y otra y otra vez por dentro con solo recordarlo, aunque solo sea por un segundo, por un instante.<p>

La gente te habla, te aconseja, te cuentan sus historias, anécdotas, experiencias, pensando que su antiguo dolor hará que el tuyo desaparezca, sin saber que es completamente inútil. Porque tu dolor es tuyo, nadie puede borrarlo; está guardado, dentro, muy dentro de ti mismo.

En aquellas dos semanas después del día del auditorio, al parecer, todo el mundo había sufrido por amor al menos una vez en su vida; siempre alguien había sido abandonado, engañado, ridiculizado o había llorado horas y horas aferrado a su almohada por alguien a quien una vez tuvo pero que un día dejó de tener.

Y escuché millones de consejos: mantener la cabeza ocupada, centrarme en mi futuro, cambiar de peinado, renovar mi vestuario, alejarme de los discos de Damien Rice; y, sin embargo, nada de eso servía. No importaba cuantos noches durmiese prometiéndome a mí misma que aquella sería la última vez que lloraría por ella, a la mañana siguiente la veía, con él, y todo comenzaba otra vez.

Así, día a día, el dolor se hizo cada vez más fuerte, más patente, más intenso, llegando a dolerme partes de mí misma que ni siquiera sabía que existiesen hasta ese mismo momento.

Lo repasaba todo cada minuto; cada instante a su lado, cada momento vivido, buscando un motivo por el cual las cosas salieron mal, buscando respuestas, buscando escusas para no culparla por lo que había hecho. Porque en el fondo por mucho que la insultase en aquellas noches de 'chicas' con Mercedes y Kurt y pretendiese ser indiferente ante ella cuando me la encontraba frente por frente en los pasillos o en el Glee Club no quería odiarla, no _podía_ hacerlo.

La regionales aquel año fueron una semana antes, exactamente un 27 de Abril, justo un mes después de escuchar aquellas palabras que tantas veces había repetido en mi mente: _"La decisión está tomada"_

¿Casualidad?

Putada, lo llamaría yo.

Minutos antes de la actuación, como era habitual cada vez que teníamos una competición, yo realizaba los ejercicios vocales intentando tranquilizarme a mí misma.

"Mucha mierda." Escuché decir tras de mí. Me giré y como no, ahí estaba ella. "Eso es lo que se dice en el teatro, ¿no?" Sonrió de medio lado.

No respondí, no le había hablado desde nuestra pelea en el auditorio. Y no quería escucharla, no quería oír ni una sola palabra más de aquellos labios si no era que me amaba y que quería que volviésemos a estar juntas. Pero esas palabras no serían pronunciadas, por ello simplemente me miré en el espejo y retoqué mi pelo antes de salir al escenario.

"Yo... no quise hablarte así el otro día, solo me presionaste y... me puse nerviosa." Se disculpó al ver mi mutismo. "De verdad quiero que seamos amigas, te echo de menos..."

"Hace un año, aquí mismo, te dije que no sentía nada por Finn. Como ha cambiado la historia, ¿verdad?" No sé muy bien por qué le dije aquello, simplemente sentía que debía hacerlo.

Ella por supuesto no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su vestido. "Rachel, yo..."

"No pienso ser tu amiga, Quinn." La interrumpí bruscamente girándome para ponerme frente a frente. "Ni puedo ni quiero serlo. ¿Entiendes? Si quiero superar lo que ha pasado lo mejor es que sigamos sin hablarnos. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, no creo que tengas ningún tipo de problema para seguir haciéndolo." Dije mirándola fijamente. "Tengo que irme. Escucha cada palabra de la canción, desde la primera a la última es para ti."

No sé cuál fue su rostro después de que me marchase para salir hacia las bambalinas, supongo que sería de confusión o sorpresa. Nunca le había hablado de ese modo, realmente nunca había tratado de ese modo a nadie.

Pero mi paciencia estaba completamente agotada, si ella consideraba que era mejor que estuviésemos separadas estupendo, no iba a seguir arrastrándome como una estúpida.

Aquel mes le había rogado, le había gritado, le había llorado, le había cantado media discografía de Celine Dion, le había echado un plato de spaghetti por la cabeza, me había paseado por todo el instituto durante ocho días con seis centímetros de tela y unos tacones que aún provocaban que me doliesen los pies con solo recordarlo. Y ella, lejos de parecer impresionada por mí interés en recuperarla, simplemente me había dicho que no sentía nada por mí y se había paseado con el estúpido de Finn delante de mi cara.

Todo tiene un límite, el sufrimiento por una persona también lo tiene, y mi limite había sido rebasado.

Salí al escenario y canté, con lágrimas inevitables en los ojos, mi última canción dedicada a la perdida de Quinn Fabray.

Pude verla en el lateral, pude sentir sus ojos clavados en los míos durante cada nota, pude notar que quizás su muro de hielo se vio un poco descascarillado con aquellas palabras.

Pero poco me importó.

Por fin había llegado a la quinta y última etapa de mi duelo: _aceptación_.

Y entonces, como bien decía aquella canción que compuse entre lágrimas encerrada en mi habitación, alcé mi puño, di un golpe al aire y acepté la verdad: que, a veces, la vida no es justa.

* * *

><p><strong>Como me gusta Get it right, una de mis favoritas de la gran Rachel Berry.<strong>

**Después de este dato sacado de la nada deciros que el próximo capítulo será el viernes. Sí, estoy de vacaciones, y por eso mismo las disfruto y descanso, aunque no actualice muy seguido. Entenderme :)**

**¡Buena semana!**

**Pd: One and only**


	31. Cap 30: Errante

**Capítulo 30**

**Errante**

_"No puedo respirar, no puedo continuar, no puedo sentir más._

_Toma mi mano, viaja conmigo, venzamos al olvido."_

**Viernes, 17 de Septiembre de 2022**

"¡Wow! ¡Mirad! ¡Papel higiénico rosa!" Exclama Sugar saliendo con un rollo de papel que, efectivamente, es rosa con florecitas blancas.

"Esta chica es imbécil." Murmura Jess mientras saca la ropa de su pequeña bolsita de viaje.

Porque todas llevan lo básico para pasar una noche fuera, yo sin embargo llevo una maleta de ruedas con ropa al menos para cinco días. Culpa de Kurt, os juro que mi intención era traerme solo un vestido para la fiesta y dos mudas limpias. Bueno, quizás algo más, pero tampoco tanto.

Voy vaciando mi equipaje y saco el vestido rojo que me pondré esta noche, vestido que fue testigo de mi segundo Tony y con el que sin duda estaré maravillosa. Puede que ya esté más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte, pero aún así sigo manteniendo un físico envidiable.

Me gusta mantenerme en forma, al menos una hora en mi elíptica hace que olvide esta mierda de vida que llevo.

"¡Los grifos son de oro!" Escucho exclamar a Sugar de nuevo.

La primera vez me sobresalté por su grito al ver la alfombrilla, la segunda también un poco cuando comprobó que había sales de baño con esencia de rosas, pero después de quince gritos ya ha perdido la capacidad para sorprenderme.

"¿Pero esta chica no era rica?" Pregunta Jess frunciendo el ceño. "Parece que no ha visto un cuarto de baño en su vida."

"Es un tanto efusiva." Comenta Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. "Como tú."

"¡Eh!" Protesta tirándole la parte de arriba de su pijama en la cara. "Yo no soy tan cargante." Se defiende. El silencio se hace en la habitación y ella me mira haciendo pucheros. "No lo soy, ¿verdad?"

Sí, lo eres.

Zorra.

Eso es lo que pienso, sin embargo niego con la cabeza y sigo a lo mío. No quiero pelearme de nuevo con ella, ya tuve suficiente esta mañana.

Por cojones la señorita tiene que ir con el pelo a un costado cuando todas iremos con moño, y si le digo que no es así soy una esquemática y tengo un puto palo metido en el culo.

Sí, ese comentario me ha llegado a lo más hondo. No entiendo porque me debe de importar lo que una simple desconocida, bella y maravillosa pero igualmente desconocida, dice de mí delante de todas mis amigas. Pero no me ha gustado ese comentario, y por ello ahora está la primera en mi lista negra.

Quizás también por otros motivos, pero ese no es el punto en este momento.

"¿Vas a querer el lado derecho, jefa?" Le pregunta colocando encima de la cama con sumo cuidado un hermoso vestido verde agua.

"Sí, como siempre." Se encoje de hombros. "Y no me llames jefa, sabes que lo odio." Responde Quinn sin apartar la vista de la gran ventana de la habitación, donde lleva quince minutos parada mirando no sé muy bien el qué.

No comprendo como pueden ser tan naturales la una con la otra y hablar de lugares en la cama que conocen a la perfección porque compartieron lecho durante mucho tiempo.

Han estado juntas, sino me equivoco, un año y medio, más de lo que nosotras nunca estuvimos. Y, mientras Quinn y yo difícilmente podemos mantener una conversación cordial sin acabar en silencios incómodos o gritos ensordecedores, ellas dos son como Betty y Verónica. Amiguitas perfectas, compañeras de aventuras.

No lo entiendo, os juro que no lo entiendo.

"Fabray, ¿estás con nosotras?" Le pregunta acercándose hasta ella y abrazándola por detrás.

Quiero evitar sentirme celosa, principalmente porque no tengo motivos para estarlo ya que Quinn dejó hace mucho tiempo de ser algo mío, pero es demasiado difícil, simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

"Nunca venimos a Indianápolis en nuestra ruta por Estados Unidos." Comenta Quinn distraídamente.

"No quisiste, demasiado cerca de Lima para ti." Le responde apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Aparto la mirada, ahora mismo me siento de nuevo como cuando tenía dieciséis años y la veía con Finn hablando al oído en la sala del coro. Vuelta a la adolescencia... ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba.

Sin embargo hacen buena pareja, una pareja excelente de mujeres guapas, inteligentes y con estilo. Quizás sea buena para Quinn, quizás podría darle lo que yo no fui capaz de ofrecerle o hacerle ver, quizás solo fui un puente hasta llegar a ella.

Aunque, en teoría, mi recuerdo fue lo que terminó con esa relación, por lo tanto soy la causa de la ruptura de la pareja más hermosa que he visto en años.

¡Que se joda! Esta Jess no puede tenerlo todo. No puede ser guapa, inteligente, divertida, enérgica, con éxito y además tener una novia con la que podría protagonizar un catalogo de Benetton.

No. Debe dejar algo también para los demás.

"¡Por dios! ¿Esta mujer nunca va a salir del baño?" Exclama Jess de repente dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y aporreándola con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Sugar! Deja de adorar las toallas 100% algodón, tengo que peinarme."

"¡Ay, chica!" Refunfuña la otra abriendo la puerta. "Deja de dar golpes, tanto estrés va a causarte arrugas."

Jess frunce el ceño. "Tu idiotez me causa arrugas, y también dolor de cabeza. ¿Has terminado ya?"

"Aún tengo que delinear mis preciosos ojos." Responde cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

No puedo evitar una pequeña risa, la cara de Jess mirando como una lunática la puerta del baño no tiene precio.

"Me ha cerrado. ¡Esta imbécil me ha cerrado la maldita puerta en la cara!" Grita girándose hacia nosotras aún asombrada.

"¡Cuida tu vocabulario! Pareces un camionero." Grita desde el interior Sugar.

Quinn me mira y sonríe negando con la cabeza. Y esta mini conexión de menos de un segundo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día.

Soy idiota, ¿verdad?

"Tranquila, Jess." Le dice sacando su vestido, uno precioso negro con el que seguro estará impresionante. "Puedes peinarte mirándote en el espejo de aquí."

He paseado por cientos de alfombras rojas, me he codeado con decenas de mujeres maravillosas que parecían sacadas de la portada de cualquier revista de moda, he conocido a miles de modelos que verdaderamente habían sido portada de las mejores revistas de moda del país; sin embargo, en estos diez años, no he conocido a ninguna mujer que le llegase ni siquiera a la punta del pie a Quinn Fabray.

Porque ella tiene algo, un 'no sé qué' que hace que todo cuanto realice parezca lo más armonioso del mundo, da igual que sea caminar por la calle, leer un libro o cocer unos spaghetti, Quinn lo hace de una manera completa y jodidamente perfecta, y sexy. Sobretodo sexy.

Niego rápidamente con la cabeza.

Necesito salir de aquí, tanto tiempo cerca de ella comienza a hacerme perder de nuevo el norte.

Llegué con la convicción de que, cuando la tuviese cerca, no caería de nuevo como una idiota ante su belleza y su don para las palabras. Claro que cuando pensé en esto no contaba con el hecho de que prácticamente no nos hemos separado en cinco días. Es una prueba de fuego, algo inhumano, una tortura.

Y después de sentir anoche sus labios contra los míos aún más.

No sé porqué lo hice, creo que simplemente necesitaba sentir algo, calmar el vacio, buscar soluciones para mis problemas en su boca. Literalmente. Pero no dio resultado, solo me hizo sentir aún más perdida y confusa de lo que ya estaba. Porque al besarla de nuevo, al probar otra vez, después de diez años, el sabor de esos labios que tanto había amado comprendí que, por mucho que quiera, jamás encontraré otros besos como los suyos.

Lo he intentado, en serio. He buscado durante años en hombres y mujeres lo que sus besos me habían hecho sentir, pero fue inútil, ahí tampoco nadie le llegó ni al dedo pequeño del pie derecho.

Tomo mi vestido, mis tacones y mi neceser y decido que lo mejor es arreglarme en otra parte, creo que comienza a faltarme el aire.

"Voy a la habitación de Santana y Brittany, así tardaremos menos." Anuncio yendo hacia la puerta.

Quinn me mira preocupada mientras saca sus tacones de la bolsa. "¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida..."

"Sí, sí. Solo... estoy cansada del viaje." Me excuso. "Nos vemos en cincuenta minutos. _Cincuenta._"Enfatizo mirando a Jess. "No quiero llegar tarde, tenemos un reservado."

"Díselo a Miss W.C, no a mí." Protesta cruzándose de brazos.

No digo nada, simplemente abro la puerta y salgo de esta maldita habitación.

Camino por el largo pasillo de moqueta azul repleto de puertas blancas con números dorados, siempre me resultó confuso como todos los hoteles tienen los pasillos prácticamente idénticos.

Busco la 741 y toco dos veces.

Espero, mientras tanto golpeo el suelo con mis pies e intento sacarme la imagen de Quinn contra la estantería de la habitación de invitados con sus manos aferradas a mi cintura.

Nada. Ninguna muestra de vida inteligente tras la puerta, ni tampoco ninguna señal de que la imagen de aquel beso desaparezca de mi pensamiento.

Toco de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

"¿Santana? ¿Britt?" Llamo.

El sonido de unos pasos en el interior acompañados de unas risas hacen que compruebe que, sin duda, hay alguien dentro.

Pero al parecer no tienen intención de hacerme ni el más mínimo caso.

"¿Podéis abrirme?" Grito aporreando la puerta de nuevo. "¿Hola? ¡Sé que estáis ahí!"

"¡Piérdete!" Escucho decir a Santana desde el interior de la habitación.

Giro los ojos, esta mujer no tiene remedio.

"San, por favor, necesito usar vuestro baño." Respondo intentando mantener lo poco que me queda de paciencia.

"Está ocupado, vete a otro o mea en una maceta. Lo mismo da." Refunfuña tan delicada como siempre.

Otra risita se escucha de nuevo, y yo suspiro, hondo y profundamente.

Este momento hace que a mi mente lleguen otros tantos, recuerdos de aquellos días de instituto cuando pasábamos los domingos en casa de Santana y aún Quinn y yo no habíamos comenzado a salir. Esos días en los que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerle entender lo mucho que me gustaba pero en los que ella al parecer no se percataba de nada, esas tardes maravillosas en las que me fui enamorando más y más de esa chica misteriosa de sonrisa triste.

A veces me pregunto dónde quedó esa persona, la niña capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alcanzar aquello que tanto deseaba; supongo que se perdió con los años y ahora debe vagar por cualquier lugar recóndito de mí misma, si es que aún queda algún rastro de ella.

Decido ir a la habitación de Mercedes y Tina, con las dos personas más extrañas y antipáticas de toda la estratosfera.

No entiendo que le ve Finn a esa cara estreñida con voz de pito, ni tampoco entiendo que le ve el bueno de Artie a alguien capaz de romper un panel de madera simplemente de un golpe con la mano. No exagero, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Supongo que el amor es ciego, o al menos eso dicen.

Finalmente Tina me abre y me dejan utilizar su baño. Yo le sonrío con amabilidad y me encierro en el interior.

Apoyo las manos en el lavabo y observo mi rostro en el espejo.

Nada, de aquella niña no queda absolutamente nada. Solo el nombre, ni siquiera la mirada.

* * *

><p>En los Andes se cree que el cóndor, una vez viejo y cansado, se eleva lo más alto que puede para suicidarse en caída libre. Quizás soy como ellos, quizás he llegado al punto más alto y ahora solo me dejo caer para morir lentamente.<p>

Tal vez no literalmente, pero a veces siento que estoy muerta en vida.

Todos me preguntan porque estoy triste, porque me he dejado llevar por la depresión y me he hundido yo sola en mi propia miseria; ellos no entienden que no es tristeza lo que siento, no es depresión, no es desazón, es simple y completo vacio.

Desesperanza.

Nada me llena, nada me satisface, nada es capaz de hacerme sentir algo, lo más mínimo, una señal de que aún existe algo de energía en este cuerpo inerte y cansado.

Toda mi vida consistió en mirar hacia adelante, seguir y seguir caminando sin girar la vista y observar lo que iba quedando atrás. Porque debía ser fuerte, debía seguir luchando. Rachel Berry jamás podía rendirse, Rachel Berry jamás podía ser débil.

Pero yo no contaba con que las vivencias siempre dejan huellas, que cada una de tus luchas y tus desilusiones van dejando una cicatriz, una marca, que nunca se va del todo.

Y ahora soy eso, cicatrices, un cúmulo de momentos de mierda que han formado esto que se encuentra aquí sentado; en la barra de un hotel de Indianápolis, con un vestido de gala rojo que tiempo atrás fue testigo del punto más alto de mi carrera pero que sin embargo ahora no es más que un trozo de tela que me acompaña en mi soledad, bebiendo mi segundo Whisky a pesar de que me prometí a mí misma que nunca más volvería a ahogar las penas en una copa.

¿Pero qué importa? ¿Acaso a alguien le interesa?

Juego con mis dedos distraídamente por el filo del vaso, observando el liquido que, en teoría, debería ayudarme a estar mejor pero que solo hace que me sienta aún más desdichada. Voy notando como el efecto de esta segunda copa comienza a surtir poco a poco, esa sensación de falsa paz que no es nada más que otra cortina de humo.

No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa pero este momento se ha repetido muchas noches en el último año; diferentes hoteles, distintos vestidos, otros camareros, pero siempre la misma escena: Yo, alguien que en teoría lo tiene todo, bebiendo en solitario mientras piensa en la manera en la que todo se fue al carajo.

Soy un poco mal hablada, lo sé, pero es parte de mi encanto.

"Hey." Escucho a mis espaldas.

Me giro y de nuevo esa sonrisa brillante se encuentra frente a mí. Tranquila, radiante, en paz.

"Estaba buscándote, fui a la habitación de San y Britt pero nadie me abrió y Mercedes me dijo que estuviste ahí pero que te fuiste nada más terminar de arreglarte." Me dice mientras se sienta en el taburete de al lado.

No digo nada, estoy completamente perdida en la perfección de su rostro, en la suavidad de sus movimientos, en el brillo de su mirada.

Como pensaba ese vestido negro le queda increíble, ajustándose perfectamente a sus maravillosas curvas. Está preciosa, con su pelo recogido en un moño bajo, sus ojos pintados de forma suave y delicada, sus piernas increíbles que yo siempre había amado y que no han desmejorado con el paso del tiempo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una cosa tan bonita.

Hay algo distinto en ella, no sé muy bien el qué pero algo ha cambiado. Y no me refiero a lo mucho que ha madurado después de diez años, este cambio del que hablo ha ocurrido en estos días. Es como si de repente un gran peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros hubiese desaparecido, dejando a la vista esta mujer maravillosa y joven que irradia vida allá por dónde va.

Sé de lo que hablo, soy una experta en eso de peso sobre los hombros, creo que tengo un máster o un doctorado.

Me hubiese gustado conocer a esta Quinn en el pasado, creo que entonces sí que jamás la hubiese dejado marchar.

"¿Rach? ¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta observando mi rostro con preocupación.

"Me gusta cuando me llamas Rach..."

¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Soy idiota?

Maldito Whisky...

Quinn me mira confusa y frunce levemente el ceño, clava su vista en la copa. "¿Has bebido?"

"Un poco." Me encojo de hombros.

Mejor que piense que lo que acabo de decir es fruto del alcohol, cosa que no es mentira pero que tampoco es del todo cierta.

"¿No es contraproducente con las pastillas que te tomas?" Pregunta mirándome fijamente.

Rio con ironía y tomo la copa. "¿Ahora eres mi médico?"

"Me preocupo por ti."

"Ya... Seguro." Rio de nuevo. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, por desgracia aquí sigo." Murmuro entre dientes clavando de nuevo la vista en la copa.

Puedo sentir como está observándome en silencio, intentando descifrar mis pensamientos, con ese ceño fruncido que le caracteriza cuando está concentrada.

"¿Quiere tomar algo?" Le pregunta el camarero.

"No, gracias." Responde sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

"Póngame otro de estos." Le digo señalando hacia mi copa y tendiéndosela, ya vacía.

"Ella tampoco quiere nada." Interviene tomando mi brazo. "Ya has bebido suficiente, ¿no crees?" Me susurra.

"Póngame otro de estos, gracias." Repito clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

El camarero nos mira confuso, seguramente pensará que somos dos locas, no le culpo, y retira la copa de la barra negando con la cabeza. Me acerco más hacia ella mirándola fulminantemente.

"Deja de actuar como mi madre, me dejas en evidencia. Soy un personaje público, ¿sabes?"

Alza las cejas. "Perdona que te lo diga pero la única que se deja en evidencia bebiendo sola en el bar de un hotel a las doce de la noche eres tú."

"No me apetece discutir, Quinn." Suspiro apoyando mis brazos en la barra y apoyando mi cabeza pesadamente entre mis manos. "No tengo ni ganas ni fuerza para ello."

"Hoy no lo hicimos, quizás deberíamos discutir para no perder la costumbre. ¡Es una broma!" Exclama rápidamente al ver mi cara de asesino en serie.

Quinn Fabray también tiene esa capacidad maravillosa de que desee estrangularla cada dos segundos, para luego querer besarla, para luego querer matarla de nuevo. Mi bipolaridad cuando se trata de ella es aún más pronunciada.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella mirando al frente mientras golpea con los dedos la barra y mueve la pierna de esa manera que tanto odio, yo intentando controlarme para no echarla del bar a patadas. No entiendo que hace aquí, si salí de aquella maldita habitación era porque no quería estar cerca suyo, ¿tan difícil es entender que tenerla a menos de un metro de distancia es un completo suplicio?

"Me gusta este bar, es muy elegante." Comenta de la nada observando cada rincón de este lugar. "¡Oh! Tiene un piano, como en Pretty Woman."

Giro los ojos, no entiendo porque ahora se comporta como Sugar mirando la jabonera en forma de concha marina.

Quizás está nerviosa, quizás como me pasaba a mí cuando éramos adolescentes los silencios incómodos la hacen decir sandeces, sea por lo que sea lo único que quiero en este momento es pegarle una patada a su banco y que se caiga.

¡Dios! Lo siento, solo no puedo tener cerca a esta mujer tan hermosa intentando evitar lanzarme a sus labios y al mismo tiempo guardar la compostura, no cuando en mi interior llevo dos copas de Whisky, tres de champagne y un Prozac.

Ahora que lo pienso la idea de convertirme en Curnie Love está a solo dos pasos. Debo dejar de comportarme de esta manera, no es sano, no es bueno para mí y, lo peor de todo, tampoco me sirve de nada.

"Su copa señorita." Me dice muy educadamente el camarero.

Por fin, definitivamente necesito otra copa.

Será la última de la noche, lo prometo.

La tomo con ansiedad, bebiendo casi de un sorbo la mitad del contenido. Puedo notar como me arde la garganta, sin embargo hace tiempo que me acostumbré a esta amarga pero a la vez reconfortante sensación.

Tampoco quiero que penséis que soy una alcohólica o una adicta a los antidepresivos, estoy muy lejos de serlo, quizás si lo fuera todo sería más fácil ya que viviría en un mundo paralelo donde la realidad no me alcanza; pero solo recurro a la bebida y a las pastillas cuando ni los discos de Brabra ni las películas de Audrey ni los libros de JM Barrie pueden ofrecerme serenidad.

Y, como bien me dijo Kurt antes de salir, hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba a estos extremos, sin embargo la situación límite lo merece.

"¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?"

Suspiro. "Estoy algo cansada, nada más."

"Creía que este viaje iba a animarte, tú eres la que lo ha organizado al fin y al cabo." Comenta observándome fijamente.

"Ya... Yo también lo creía. Pero como ves, no ha sido así." Respondo con cierta sequedad, moviendo mi Whisky para intentar centrarme en algo que no sean sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Quizás esté siendo un poco dura con ella, tan solo intenta ayudarme, no ha hecho otra cosa desde que llegó a Lima. Pero el dolor causado en el pasado puede más que su bien en el presente, o al menos eso me gusta pensar para no tener motivos por los que perdonarle.

El rencor es un sentimiento fuerte, tanto o más que el amor y el odio. También nos gobierna, nos toma y hace con nosotros lo que quiere.

Es de esos sentimientos para los que, por mucho que quieras, uno no tiene control. No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos ni tampoco cuando dejamos de amar; no escogemos si odiamos o no, el sentimiento simplemente nos golpea; no optamos por sentir rencor, es una emoción demasiado fuerte como para poder pararla.

Y tengo muchos motivos para guardarle rencor a esta mujer que ahora me mira con ojos seguros y fijos esperando algún tipo de emoción que no sea indiferencia o amargura por mi parte, sin embargo a veces me pregunto si no sería mejor dejar el pasado a un lado y comenzar a vivir el presente.

"¿Y a Jess? ¿Dónde la has dejado?" Le pregunto de la nada, simplemente para que de una vez por todas deje de observarme como si fuese una maldito experimento de la NASA.

"Está arriba, discutiendo con Sugar sobre ropa." Responde frunciendo el ceño. "Me estaban volviendo loca. La una que quería ponerse un pompón rosa, la otra diciéndole que así la tomarían por una de las bailarinas. ¡Dios! La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme." Exclama un tanto desesperada.

Rio, no sé muy bien porqué pero rio. Y eso no es algo fácil, al menos no en los últimos meses. Ella también ríe conmigo, reímos juntas, sin saber muy bien porqué, simplemente porque sí.

Y son estos momentos donde un rayo de esperanza parece golpearme, aunque solo dure unos pocos instantes y desaparezca al poco tiempo después. Pero llega. Eso es una buena señal, ¿no?

"No te cae bien, ¿verdad?" Me pregunta parando de reír.

"¿Quién? ¿Sugar? Es un poco pesada a veces y habla como una niña de diez años pero es simpática."

Alza su ceja izquierda. "Sugar no, Jess."

"¡Ah! No la conozco." Me encojo de hombros.

Realmente no me cae mal, solo quisiera que dejase de ser perfecta y que no me recordase a cada segundo que es mucho más guapa, alta, inteligente y simpática que yo. Solo eso.

"Si la conocieras te encantaría, tenéis muchas cosas en común." Dice con una sonrisa. "Más de las que puede parecer a simple vista."

Lo dudo.

No por nada, repito que no tengo nada en contra de la chica, pero no creo que Jess y yo llegásemos a conectar nunca. Tal vez el hecho de saber que estuvo acostándose con el amor de mi vida durante un año y medio es un dato importante para llegar a esta conclusión.

Pero ella no tiene porque saber este dato.

El sonido de las conversaciones de los pocos clientes que quedan en el bar a estas horas es de nuevo lo único que se escucha entre nosotras, también el choque de mis dedos nerviosos contra la copa y suspiros inconclusos que de vez en cuando se escapan de mi garganta.

¿Nunca habéis sentido la necesidad desorbitada de suspirar? Yo sí, constantemente, a cada segundo.

"Rach."

Trago saliva, cuando escucho mi nombre de sus labios todo en mi interior tiembla. "¿Si?"

"Llevo días dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta pero como se suponía que no lo sabía no podía preguntártelo y tampoco es que hayamos hablado tranquilamente a decir verdad." Divaga jugando con sus dedos mientras poco a poco alza la vista y clava sus ojos en los míos. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

La miro confusa. "¿El qué?"

"Intentar acabar con todo."

Temía que esta pregunta llegaría algún día, esperaba que no lo hiciera tan pronto.

Suspiro, doy un sorbo a mi copa y miro hacia el frente. Ella mientras tanto me observa interesada, apoyando sus brazos en la barra y girando su cabeza para poder buscar mi mirada.

Hay temas de los que me cuesta hablar, hay temas de los que me cuesta mucho hablar, y después, a años luz, está este tema.

"No lo sé, ni tampoco sé muy bien si quería realmente acabar con todo. Solo... estaba desesperada." Respondo finalmente humedeciendo mis labios. "Habían pasado casi nueve meses y seguía igual que al principio, sin poder hacer todas esas cosas que antes amaba, sin poder siquiera ir a un karaoke o salir un rato a correr al parque. Había tenido que retirarme de Broadway y pasaba los días encerrada en mi casa o en casa de Kurt, evitando cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior porque el simple hecho de pensar en salir a la calle hacía que me temblasen las piernas." Continuo con pesadez, intentando parecer como que todo esto ya no me afecta, dudo que realmente esté consiguiéndolo. "Esa mañana... esa mañana había sido el juicio, contra el chico que me atacó."

"Y te saturaste..."

"Sí, me saturé." Asiento. "Verlo de nuevo, a solo diez metros de mí, con esa sonrisa asquerosa en su rostro fue... fue horrible." Titubeo jugando con mis manos. Alzo la vista y la miro. "¿Sabes que intentó atacarme de nuevo? ¡Ahí! ¡Delante del juez! ¡En mitad del juicio!"

Quinn abre los ojos ampliamente, horrorizada. "Mataría a ese cabrón." Murmura entre dientes. La miro sorprendida, nunca antes la había oído hablar así. "Lo siento. Continúa." Se disculpa sonriendo con timidez.

También sonrío, ese comentario no sé porque pero me ha hecho sentir mucho más protegida de lo que nunca me he sentido.

Intento controlar mi ataque de 'fangirl' y sigo con el relato.

"Cuando volví a casa, le dije a Kurt que quería estar sola." Suspiro en el recuerdo. "Me tiré en la cama y lloré, mucho, no sabes cuánto. Entonces vi la caja de pastillas y... simplemente me las tomé. Sin pensarlo, sin saber muy bien que podría conllevar ese acto, fue por simple inercia."

Unas lagrimas silenciosas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas. Ella las seca con sus dedos y toma mi mano como señal de fuerza.

Creo que estoy temblando, me siento completamente expuesta; sin embargo, necesitaba hablar de ello.

"Estuve en cuidados intensivos tres días. Después mis padres vinieron a por mí y me llevaron a ese maldito retiro espiritual en la India. Y ahora, aquí estoy." Me encojo de hombros forzando una sonrisa.

Quinn me mira en silencio y agacha la cabeza lentamente. "Siento... siento haber sido tan dura contigo. Realmente no he sabido controlar esta situación." Se disculpa avergonzada. "Te he forzado a que luches y sigas adelante sin saber muy bien como lo habías pasado."

Frunzo el ceño. "No tienes nada que sentir, Quinn. Tú... tú eres la única en todo este tiempo que me ha tratado como una mujer adulta y no como una niña caprichosa y asustada." Le confieso. Porque así lo siento. "Y tienes razón, quedarme encerrada y evitar mis temores no hará que las cosas se solucionen. Solo que a veces todo esto me supera..."

"Bueno, ahora estoy contigo." Dice con firmeza apretando más fuerte mi mano.

La miro y me pierdo en sus ojos, una sensación de paz mucho más fuerte que la que cualquier copa tomada en cualquier bar de cualquier hotel en este año haya podido ofrecerme me llena poco a poco.

"Sí, estás conmigo." Susurro.

Porque así lo siento, no sé muy bien porqué pero ahora mismo me siento segura a su lado, protegida... querida.

Me sonrie, con esa media sonrisa devastadora, con ese rostro perfecto en el que, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo ver ninguna imperfección.

"¿Cuántos años le cayeron a ese hijo de puta?" Pregunta.

"Está internado en un hospital psiquiátrico de Massachusetts." Respondo aún con su mano sobre la mía. "Se le diagnosticó trastornos obsesivos compulsivos con cuadros de esquizofrenia paranoide por un suceso traumático. Me sé el historial de memoria. Yo le recordaba a su hermana, que murió en un incendio hace dos años y en el que él llegó tarde para poder salvarla, por eso estaba tan obsesionado con mi persona." Rio con ironía. "Sí, lo sé, parece sacado de una thriller espeluznante, pero a veces la realidad supera la ficción."

Ella asiente en silencio y finalmente suelta mi mano.

Supongo que para evitar que la situación se torne incómoda, sin embargo tengo la pequeña esperanza de que añore la falta del roce del tacto de piel tanto como yo extraño el suyo en este preciso instante.

¿Sabéis que es la primera vez que nos damos la mano en un lugar público sin mirar si alguien nos está observando o sin romper el contacto a los dos segundos? Sí, ahora, diez años después, cuando no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotras.

Sin sentido.

"¿Has pensado en ir a verle?" Me pregunta después de este breve pero intenso silencio.

"¿A quién? ¿A ese loco?" Frunzo el ceño. Ella asiente. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Quizás así puedas pasar página, a veces enfrentarte a los fantasmas es la única manera."

"No es tan fácil..." Titubeo.

"Alguien me dijo una vez que la vida no es fácil, ni siempre justa, pero que es la única que tenemos." Me sonríe.

No respondo, me ha dejado literalmente sin palabras.

Doy un nuevo sorbo a mi copa con la mirada perdida, sin pensar en nada, simplemente dejándome envolver por esta sensación de tranquilidad extraña que viene y va. No sé si por el efecto del alcohol, de las pastillas o de Quinn, o quizás de los tres experimentados al mismo tiempo, pero mi bipolaridad está al 200%.

"¿Y tú?"

Ella me mira confusa. "¿Yo qué?"

"¿Cumpliste tu sueño?"

Titubea durante unos segundos, descolocada por la pregunta o porque no esperaba que yo también recordase aquella conversación en concreto a la que hacía referencia con su comentario. No es la única que recuerda nítidamente el pasado, yo lo siento como si aún fuese presente.

"Creo que ahora estoy empezando a cumplirlo." Responde finalmente.

Nos miramos, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

Fijo, sin decir nada, diciéndolo todo.

Quinn y yo llegamos a un punto, hace mucho, en el que no nos hacían faltas las palabras, quizás porque no podíamos decirlas delante de todos. Trabajamos muchos en el lenguaje de las miradas, en esos instantes donde solo observándonos podíamos decir lo que nuestras bocas no podían; me alegra saber que, al menos esto, sigue intacto.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunta poniéndose en pie y ajustando bien su vestido. "Las chicas deben estar esperándonos."

"Sí, vayamos a ese maldito club." Respondo bebiéndome de un sorbo el resto de la copa.

Me arrepiento, solo al poner un pie en el suelo y ver como de repente todo el bar a comenzado a moverse como si estuviese montada en La ruleta de la suerte me arrepiento muchísimo de haberme bebido estas malditas tres copas.

Y de haberme levantada tan decidida.

Y de tener a esta hermosa mujer cerca cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar mis pasos.

"¿Rach? ¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta preocupada sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

"Sí... Solo me mareé un poco." Susurro con dificultad.

Quinn frunce el ceño por el esfuerzo mientras con sus brazos intenta que no me caiga redonda al suelo. Varios clientes nos observan, el camarero niega una y otra vez con la cabeza hasta que ella lo mira fulminantemente y este se va rápidamente al otro punto de la barra.

Mi héroe...

¿O héroa? ¿Cómo demonios era el femenino de héroe?

¡Ah! Sí.

Mi heroína...

"Quizás deberíamos subir a la habitación y que te des una ducha antes de salir." Me dice mientras camino con dificultad con ella agarrándome por la cintura.

Sonrío con picardía. "¿Quieres ducharte conmigo, Quinn Fabray?"

Abre los ojos ampliamente y me guía hacia el ascensor haciendo caso omiso a mi muy desacertado comentario.

"Vamos arriba."

* * *

><p>Siete plantas montadas en un ascensor pueden dar para mucho. O eso me digo a mí misma ya que solo vamos por la segunda y me he tambaleado tres veces, casi vomitado dos y por poco me rompo la cabeza al chocar contra el espejo.<p>

No ha sido culpa mía, estos espejos están jodidamente relucientes. Y ya sabeis que los cristales limpios y yo no somos buenos amigos.

Quinn sigue sosteniéndome por la cintura intentando con todas sus fuerzas que llegue con vida a la séptima planta y, aunque le agradezco el gesto, tener sus manos rodeándome no me ayuda en lo más mínimo a controlar estas ganas horribles de sentir sus labios de nuevo.

La observo en silencio intentando no caerme encima suyo, ella me mira confusa.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Soy... soy la única que... tiene esta sensación?" Le pregunto de la nada, articulando las palabras lentamente porque tengo la boca prácticamente dormida, como si una enorme abeja atómica me hubiese picado justamente en la lengua.

Por su rostro puedo ver que, o no he articulado las palabras con demasiada claridad o simplemente no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que le hablo.

"A veces, especialmente cuando estás... tan cerca." Titubeo. "Tengo la extraña sensación de que... de que una fuerte presión me pellizca el pecho. Y siento... siento como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y ese hilo invisible que nos unía aún esté intacto." Divago sin dejar de observarla, a pocos centímetros de su boca, quizás rompiendo la distancia de seguridad.

Pero las distancias no son importantes ahora, lo que importa es que no quiero separarme de ella, quiero tenerla a esta mínima distancia todo el tiempo posible.

Porque la he echado menos, mucho; he añorado cada día de estos diez años el tacto de su piel, su aroma, su sonrisa, su mirada tranquila y serena, su voz cálida, su tez clara... absolutamente cada detalle de ella. Y ahora está aquí, conmigo, sosteniéndome, humedeciendo sus labios y mirándome fijamente sin saber muy bien que responder a esta pregunta sin sentido.

"Sí, todo el tiempo." Responde finalmente.

Mis ojos bajan lentamente hasta sus labios y los observo en silencio como lo que son, un manjar delicioso que quiero devorar una y otra vez hasta quedar saciada. Tengo carencia de sus besos, tengo añoranza de sensaciones.

Por ello me acerco y termino de una vez por todas con estos malditos centímetros que nos separan, rozando mi labio inferior con el suyo y sintiendo su cálido aliento contra mi boca. Un simple roce, un leve contacto de no más de dos segundos y ya estoy completamente extasiada.

¿Qué me has hecho Quinn Fabray? ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas sentir de esta forma? ¿Cómo no me estoy desmayando en este preciso instante?

Puedo ver como me mira confusa, intentando controlarse, acariciando lentamente mi cintura sin saber muy bien si acercar más mi cuerpo contra el suyo o apartarme lejos de ella.

No quiero que opte por la segunda, no puede elegir esa opción, así que intento poco a poco profundizar el beso, deseo más que nada en este mundo sentir su lengua contra la mía y ver de nuevo esos viejos fuegos artificiales.

Pero el sonido de un carraspeo nos saca del momento, y Quinn gira rápidamente la vista disculpándose con la familia de chinos que llegaron al hotel al mismo tiempo que nosotras.

¡Malditos! Lo acaban de joder todo.

Quinn me guía hacia la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada, yo tengo la secreta esperanza de que de un momento a otro me empotre contra alguna de las puertas blancas con números dorados de este pasillo.

Pero el momento no llega, y quiero llorar.

¿Tanto le cuesta entender que la necesito?

Sin soltarme saca la pequeña tarjeta para abrir la puerta y la introduce provocando que se encienda la lucecita verde.

Siempre me gustó el sonido de las puertas de los hoteles al abrirse. He vivido en hoteles prácticamente todo el tiempo durante un año entero, estos pequeños detalles me los conozco de memoria.

"¿Puedes ir al baño sola o necesitas que te acompañe?" Me pregunta mientras cierra lentamente la puerta con el pie y coloca mi bolso en la pequeña mesita de la entrada al mismo tiempo.

Me aferro a su cuello y la miro fijamente. "¿Te ducharas conmigo?"

Sé que parezco un tanto desesperada, el alcohol suele tener este efecto en mi persona; si a eso le sumamos que estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella desde los catorce años y que la he extrañado con cada fibra de mi ser todo este tiempo el efecto queda multiplicado por mil.

Traga saliva con fuerza y me aparta lentamente. "No creo que sea una buena idea." Titubea.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto intentando mantenerme firme sin su agarre.

Me cuesta, pero pongo todo mi empeño para no hacer el idiota más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo rogándole que se duche conmigo.

"No quiero que hagas nada de lo que mañana puedas arrepentirte."

Frunzo el ceño y me acerco de nuevo hacia ella tomándola esta vez por la cintura, uniendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mirándola fijamente. "¿Y quién dice que voy a arrepentirme?" Le susurro en los labios.

Puedo ver su lucha, puedo notar como tiembla levemente, puedo ver en la forma en la que observa mis labios como ella desea esto tanto o más que yo. Esta visión de ella, tan frágil y expuesta, me inspira ternura, y eso supone más ganas aún de sentirla.

¡Dios! Tengo que besarla.

Rompo de nuevo la mínima distancia y esta vez paso mi lengua por sus labios, poco a poco; quiero disfrutarlo, no quiero que sea tan breve como el beso de anoche.

Suspira, suspira y aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Creo que voy a morir, tanto deseo contenido no debe ser sano.

¿Alguien ha muerto de un infarto solo por el deseo increíble de hacer el amor con una persona? Porque creo que yo estoy a solo un paso.

"Rach..." Susurra.

No sé qué quiere decir con ese susurro, si quiere que pare o que siga; sin embargo cada uno toma las cosas como quiere, por ello lo tomo como un '¡Por dios bésame!'.

Y eso hago, besarla, con todo este sentimiento de poder que sus suspiros y sus manos temblorosas me hacen sentir. No puedo explicaros lo que siento, no sabríais de que hablo a no ser que hayáis besado alguna vez en vuestra vida a Quinn Fabray.

De nuevo el momento de la noche anterior se repite, pierdo el control y la empujo esta vez contra la puerta. No entiendo que me pasa, no puedo pensar en nada, no existe la cordura, no existe el rencor. Solo existen sus labios, su lengua, su mano en mi culo, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y haciendo que sea yo esta vez quien suelte un leve suspiro.

Mis manos comienzan a subir por sus muslos, recorriéndolos lentamente y subiendo poco a poco el vestido negro que tiene parte de culpa de que ahora estemos donde estamos como estamos.

Dejo su boca y voy hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo levemente y provocando un sonido que no recordaba cuanto lo echaba de menos hasta este preciso instante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan viva, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no deseaba tanto algo como deseo a esta mujer hermosa que está contra mí.

Pero algo me aparta de su cuello y quita mis manos de sus muslos, cuando abro los ojos veo que han sido ella.

La miro confusa, Quinn se aparta de la puerta y se va al punto más alejado de la habitación colocándose bien el vestido con nerviosismo.

Ahora sí que quiero llorar, no puede dejarme así, no puede hacerme esto.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No quiero que esto ocurra de esta forma." Responde abrazando sus propios brazos mirando de nuevo por su adorada ventana.

Frunzo el ceño. "¿No me deseas?"

Ella gira la vista y clava sus ojos en los míos. Están llenos de lágrimas, están completamente devastados.

"¿No entiendes que estoy enamorada de ti?" Dice intentando controlarse y no romperse delante mía. "¿No ves que me muero por estar contigo de nuevo, Rachel? ¿No comprendes que no quiero despertar mañana por la mañana y qué me digas de nuevo que todo esto solo ha sido fruto del alcohol?"

No digo nada, no respondo porque probablemente tenga razón. De no haber bebido esas tres copas no la hubiese besado, el miedo por volver a sufrir y perderla otra vez sería más fuerte que cualquier vestido negro y labios pidiendo ser besados.

Toma su bolso y se dirige hacia la puerta sin mirarme. Yo agacho la cabeza y me aferro a la pared intentando no tambalearme.

"Sé que te hice sufrir, sé que me comporté como una imbécil, sé que tienes motivos más que suficientes para que no quieras saber nada de mí. Pero no puedo dejar que juegues conmigo de esta manera. " Me dice abriendo lentamente la puerta. "Si me besas de nuevo que sea porque quieres volver conmigo, si no es así... lo mejor es que sigamos siendo solo amigas. Por mucho que me cueste."

Y se va.

Se marcha y me deja sola en esta habitación.

Y ahora tengo miedo, pero no a la soledad, no a la oscuridad, no a lo que sea capaz de hacer sin alguien cuidando de mí; solo tengo miedo de que nuestro hilo invisible acabe de romperse para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH! Pobre Rachel... y pobre Quinn. No la odiéis tanto, ella tiene sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo en el pasado y también para actuar como actúa en el presente. Queredla un poco más, es buena en el fondo.<strong>

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el martes y comunico que todos mis exámenes están aprobados :D I'm happy girl.**

**Buen fin de semana.**


	32. Cap 31: ¿Quién te crees que eres?

**Capítulo 31**

**¿Quién te crees qué eres?**

_"Deja de desquebrajar con palabras lo poco que queda de mí,_

_no continúes remendando mis heridas con promesas que jamás podrás cumplir."_

**Mayo, 2011**

La música siempre fue mi constante, mi cable a tierra, lo único capaz de brindarme paz y serenidad incluso en los momentos más oscuros. No recuerdo un momento en el que ella no fuese la protagonista, desde los 9 meses cuando comencé a tararear Like a virgin de Madonna, canción quizás no muy adecuada para un bebé, la música ha sido todo y cuanto he necesitado para ser feliz.

Al menos hasta que conocí a Quinn.

Cuando no encontraba respuestas, cuando me sentía sola, cuando el resto del mundo se iba, ella siempre llegaba, ofreciéndome el cobijo de su invisible manto de esperanza.

Siempre fue mi mejor amiga, mi mayor apoyo, mi paño de lágrimas, mi vida. Y por ello, cuando me enteré de las audiciones para el Glee Club, no dudé ni un solo segundo y puse mi nombre en el papel para las audiciones acompañándolo de esa estrella dorada que siempre utilizaba como metáfora.

Aquella sala, desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en ella, se convirtió en mi pequeño santuario.

Sin embargo, mi otra gran pasión estaba provocando que ese lugar, que antes era la mejor parte de mi día, se convirtiese en un verdadero infierno.

Ver a Quinn con Finn, susurrándose cosas al oído, riendo como dos idiotas, cantando juntos canciones que deberían ir dedicadas a mí y no a una relación de falso amor que nadie se creía comenzaba a quemarme por dentro.

¿Cuántas lágrimas pueden verterse por una misma persona? ¿Hay un límite de ellas? ¿Llegados a un punto no pueden salir más porque te quedas absolutamente sin reservas?

Porque yo comenzaba a estar desesperada, llevar dos meses llorando cada noche por un amor que ya no existía hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser teatral para convertirse en una verdadera tortura.

"Chicos... Vamos, sentaos." Anunció el señor Schuster dando palmas con su imperturbable sonrisa. "Santana deja a Britt un momento." Le dijo mientras las dos retozaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación

"¿Pero usted la ha visto señor Schue? Es tan jodidamente sexy..." Espetó Santana caminando hacia su asiento y cogiéndole el culo a Brittany que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar una enorme carcajada.

Otra de las cosas que me hicieron odiar el Glee Club en aquella época fue precisamente eso, las parejas.

Tina con Mike, Sam con Mercedes, Santana con Brittany, Quinn con Finn, Puck con todas. Incluso Artie comenzaba a rehacer su vida después del final de su relación con Tina, por fin, y tenía un pequeño idilio con una de las violinistas. Kurt estaba con Blaine, yo... yo estaba completamente sola.

"¡Venga! Un poco de seriedad." Repitió al ver que todos seguían a lo suyo y solo yo le prestaba atención. Tampoco es que lo hiciera realmente, pero al menos no estaba tonteando con nadie.

No tenía con quién hacerlo.

"Entiendo que estáis nerviosos por el baile de promoción pero tengo una noticia importante que daros."

"¿Finalmente Sam se operará ese buzón que tiene por boca?" Comentó Santana provocando una risa conjunta.

"¡Hey!" Protestó tocando sus labios.

Mercedes le acarició el hombro. "Deja a mi chico en paz si no quieres tener problemas, hermana."

"No sabía que ahora tuvieses un guardaespaldas, boca de pez." Espetó con sorna.

De nuevo Mercedes iba a intervenir pero el señor Schuster controló la situación. "¡Chicas! Parad."

Santana miró fulminantemente a Mercedes que le dejó claro con un gesto que estaría observándola detenidamente.

"Esto os alegrará, estoy seguro." Comunicó intentando apaciguar el ambiente. Todos finalmente prestaron atención y él sonrío satisfecho. "He estado dándole muchas vueltas a las canciones para nuestra actuación en las Nacionales y en cómo podríamos hacer para ganar. Y hoy, como enviada del cielo, la solución ha llegado a la sala de profesores." Dijo con voz misteriosa.

Todos se miraron extrañados, yo simplemente deseaba que la hora pasase y que por fin dejase de respirar el mismo aire que ella.

"Con todos ustedes, recién llegado de Nueva York, Jesse St. James."

Al escuchar ese nombre mi corazón dio un vuelco y moví rápidamente mi cabeza hacia la puerta.

No, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, debía ser una pesadilla.

"Buenas tardes, chicos." Dijo aquella soberbia voz con su estúpida, maravillosa y brillante sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada, un silencio sepulcral invadió aquella sala antes llena de comentarios y risas. Solo faltaba el replicar de los grillos para hacer el momento aún más incómodo.

"¿Qué hace Ken-Musical aquí?" Preguntó finalmente San frunciendo el ceño y diciendo en voz alta lo que todos estábamos pensando.

"Muchas gracias por tu apreciación de mi belleza, Santana. Extrañaba tu humor ácido." Respondió Jess apoyándose en el piano.

Con su porte elegante, su pelo perfectamente peinado, sus pantalones italianos de marca y sus mocasines limpios y relucientes, Jesse observó detenidamente a todos y llenó la sala con su presencia. No recordaba lo perfecto que era a simple vista hasta ese momento, un demonio disfrazado de ángel que sin duda venía para arruinar aún más mi existencia.

¿Para qué sino?

"Mi presencia aquí se debe a que seré quién os lleve a la cima de las competiciones de coros." Sonrió con petulancia. "Como ya sabéis, Vocal Adrenaline ha ganado las nacionales cuatro veces consecutivas, y yo, personalmente, he sido estrella principal y columna vertebral de ese equipo. Ahora, después de mi retirada, he decidido ayudar al prójimo e inculcar todos mis conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones."

"No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan imbécil..." Murmuró Finn entre dientes.

Yo tampoco, creo que aquel comentario ha sido lo único coherente y con sentido que ha salido de la boca de Finn en toda su vida.

¿Nunca os habéis cruzado por el camino con una persona cuya existencia encontráis completamente prescindible y sin sentido? Jesse St. James era una de ellos. Sí, sé que tuve un idilio romántico con él, pero eso no quiere decir que no viese lo evidente: era un completo imbécil.

Y me estaba mirando, con su seductora sonrisa y su pose de hombre importante de negocios, y yo lo único que quería era arrebatarle el violín a la nueva novia de Artie y lanzárselo directamente a la cabeza.

"Jesse nos ayudará a elegir las canciones que cantaremos en las Nacionales y nos dará pautas para poder ganar en Nueva York." Sonrió con entusiasmo el señor Schuster dando una pequeña palmadita en su hombro.

"Exacto." Asintió el otro.

De nuevo el silencio fue la única respuesta; estábamos en estado de shock, no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué mierda podía hacer un presuntuoso ex corista para ayudarnos a ganar nada?

"¿Qué? ¿No es maravilloso?" Preguntó Will viendo la falta de respuesta del grupo.

"Apesta." Frunció el ceño con repulsión Mercedes.

"Absolutamente." Añadió Artie.

"¡Vamos chicos!" Exclamó. "Él tiene experiencia, con su ayuda seremos imparables."

"No creo que necesitemos a ninguna 'Hada madrina de coros' para ganar, señor Schue." Intervino Quinn alzando las cejas. "Lo hicimos bien en las Regionales y contamos entre nosotros con una brillante compositora, Rachel. ¿Por qué deberíamos tener a este... ayudante?" Preguntó con desprecio.

El gesto de Quinn al nombrarme simplemente me dejó aún más consternada.

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí desde la actuación en las Regionales, ni siquiera habíamos cruzado más de tres miradas en aquel mes. Absolutamente nada.

Me había armado de valor y decidido que no volvería a mostrar ningún tipo de interés hacia su persona. Ella estaba con Finn, yo centrada en los exámenes finales y en mis ensayos vocales para las pruebas de las NYADA del año siguiente. Compartíamos el mismo ambiente, el mismo instituto, la misma ciudad, el mismo estado, pero definitivamente vivíamos en mundos completamente distintos.

Sin embargo, mi nombre salió por primera vez en mucho tiempo de sus labios, y yo no pude evitar una sonrisa de imbécil.

Patética, completamente patética; por suerte ella dudo que se percatase porque siguió con su discurso .

"¿Quién dice que no nos engañará de nuevo? ¿Quién puede asegurarnos que no trabaje también para Vocal Adrenaline filtrándole nuestra lista de canciones? No sería la primera vez que nos pasa." Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

El señor Schuster iba a intervenir pero Jesse le hizo un gesto para que le dejase hablar.

"Entiendo tu escepticismo, Quinn." Respondió moviéndose de su lugar junto al piano y andando elegantemente por la sala. "Pero he cambiado, alejarme del remolino de la competencia desleal y los trajes con brillante purpurina me han convertido en un hombre completamente nuevo." Afirmó con seguridad. "Sé que no me porté bien la última vez, comprendo que os parezca despreciable y que me veáis como el enemigo, pero no lo soy, he venido a redimirme de mis errores y solo busco una segunda oportunidad."

Esto último lo dijo mirándome directamente, clavando sus ojos en los míos de manera firme.

Jesse me hacía sentir pequeña, insignificante ante su gran talento y su enorme don para la dialéctica. Pero ,al mismo tiempo, me hacía sentir también importante. Siempre tuvo la adulación perfecta en el momento oportuno, el comentario correcto cuando más lo necesitaba, las palabras justas que me hacían suspirar como una imbécil.

Aunque solo hubiese estado con él para poder olvidarme de Quinn, aún así, Jesse St. James seguía pareciéndome un hombre tremendamente atractivo.

¿A quién no? Era jodidamente perfecto.

Y así, con sus palabras y su actitud segura y decidida, consiguió el beneplácito de todos. Sin el menor esfuerzo, como lo lograba todo.

Bueno, consiguió la aprobación de todos excepto de Quinn, quién lo miró de manera fulminante al salir de la habitación sin esperar a Finn que la siguió como un perrito deseoso de su almuerzo.

Yo me quedé rezagada en mi asiento, revisando las notas de la canción que tendría que cantar la noche siguiente en el baile de promoción.

Sí, faltaba un día para el baile de promoción. No, no tenía cita ni ningún tipo de emoción por acudir.

Pero debía cantar, era una profesional.

Por mucho que detestase la idea de cantarle una canción a todas esas parejas pastelosas de enamorados con miradas de imbéciles bailando como patos mareados tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber como capitana y voz principal del Glee Club.

"Sin duda estás más hermosa que nunca." Escuché decir a esa voz completamente armoniosa.

Alcé la vista y ahí estaba, sonriente como de costumbre, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su rostro sereno y tranquilo. Imperturbable.

"Jesse, tengo algo de prisa." Respondí cogiendo mis partituras y levantándome rápidamente.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una de esas largas charlas sobre las maravillas que había conseguido desde que terminó el instituto y cómo pronto se convertiría en una gran estrella de Broadway. Pensaba que yo era la persona más egocéntrica del planeta, hasta que conocí a Jesse St. James.

"Rachel." Me llamó tomando mi brazo.

Me giré y fruncí el ceño dejándole claro con mi mirada que no tenía ningún deseo de ser tocada por sus suaves pero malignas manos. Él entendió esto y me soltó, agachando la cabeza y mostrando algo de sentimiento en su fría mirada de hielo.

"Sé que me comporté como un imbécil la última vez, y entiendo que me desprecies por haber ordenado a mis compañeros que te tirasen huevos en la cabeza a pesar de que eres vegetariana." Se disculpó mirando sus mocasines para luego alzar la vista. "Me arrepiento, muchísimo. Y por ello me gustaría invitarte a ir juntos mañana al baile de promoción."

Yo alcé las cejas. "¿Cómo sabes qué es el baile de promoción?"

"Hay carteles con el rostro de Quinn y Finn con sendas coronas por todos lados, solo tuve que atar cabos querida." Sonrió de nuevo con esa soberbia que le caracterizaba.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no tengo pareja?" Le espeté cruzándome de brazos.

"¿La tienes?"

"No." Fruncí el ceño. "Pero eso no quiere decir que esté tan desesperada como para querer ir contigo."

Hice el amago de irme, pero de nuevo el tomó mi brazo. Jesse nunca destacó por darse fácilmente por vencido.

"No te invito como pareja, te invito como un viejo amigo dispuesto a recordar los viejos tiempos." Dijo mirándome fijamente. "Tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos divertíamos juntos, ¿por qué no pasar un buen rato rodeados de adolescentes llenos de hormonas y acné que no nos llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos? Puede ser divertido." Sonrió ampliamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Guardé silencio, pensando en la manera más cruel de decirle que sin duda no iría con él a ninguna parte que no fuera la puerta de salida pateando su maldito culo. Pero entonces aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, y mi atención fue rápidamente captada.

"Además, quizás así puedas poner celosa a alguien."

"¿Qué?" Exclamé abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "¿Cómo...?"

Jesse sonrió de nuevo. "Soy muy observador Rachel, mi trabajo consiste en percatarme de las debilidades de mi enemigo para luego atacar. No ha pasado inadvertida la forma en la que me ha atacado antes ni tampoco tu sonrisa de idiota cuando dijo que eras una gran compositora. Además, no ha dejado de vigilarnos desde que comencé a hablar contigo." Indicó señalando sutilmente con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Me giré rápidamente, y ahí estaba ella, observándome, de manera casi espeluznante.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por menos de dos segundos, ella rápidamente apretó sus libros contra el pecho y echó a andar intentando disimular sin mucho éxito.

Miré de nuevo a Jesse sorprendida y él me dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Siempre supe que entre vosotras había algo, llámalo sexto sentido."

"Ya no hay nada, hemos roto." Arrugué el rostro mirando hacia el suelo. "Bueno, mejor dicho ella rompió conmigo."

"Quizás esta sea tu oportunidad de reconquistarla." Dijo convencido.

La seguridad de Jesse me dio también cierta claridad.

¿Por qué no debía hacerlo? No tenía pareja para el baile, estaba completamente sola, Jesse St. James estaba ofreciéndome ir con él y, además, de camino quizás podía poner a prueba a Quinn.

Todos eran pros, no veía ningún contra.

"Entonces... ¿Irás conmigo?" Preguntó de nuevo.

Titubeé durante unos segundos pero finalmente asentí. "Está bien, iré contigo."

* * *

><p>"¡Esto es por tu culpa!" Gritó Quinn cerrando de repente mi taquilla la mañana antes del baile.<p>

Alcé las cejas sin entender absolutamente nada. "Hola a ti también." Dije con ironía.

Pero ella no me escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupada con sus gritos y recriminaciones.

"¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte? ¿Esta es tu manera de joderme por haberte dejado?" Me preguntó con los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas mientras movía febrilmente un periódico sobre mi cara.

Conteniendo las ganas de patear su hermoso rostro, tomé aire y la aparté lentamente para volver a abrir mi taquilla y así poder seguir ordenando mis libros alfabéticamente.

"No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, Quinn."

"Lee." Ordenó poniendo ese maldito periódico directamente contra mi pecho. "Tercera columna a la izquierda, después de la retirada de los aritos de cebolla por problemas de mal aliento." Me indicó.

Aún sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando lo tomé y leí lo que me indicaba.

Solo con echar un vistazo al titular entendí de que iba todo eso.

_'Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, de enemigas a amantes.'_

"Vaya..." Exclamé abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

"Sí, vaya, eso mismo dije yo cuando Santana me lo enseñó." Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

Comencé a leer el artículo sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Cómo se habían enterado? ¿Cómo sabían que Quinn y yo habíamos estado juntas? ¿Quién demonios había contado que ella fue quién acabó con todo?

Maldito Jacob, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado toda esa información? ¿Habría entrado de nuevo en mi ordenador como el año pasado cuando sacó aquellas fotos del viaje a Italia con mis padres?

Alcé la vista y ella aún seguía ahí, mirándome fijamente, con el entrecejo fruncido como nunca antes lo había visto y sus ojos fijos clavados en los míos.

"¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tengo algo que ver con esto?" Pregunté ofendida.

Ella rió sin gracia. "¿Quién sino?"

"No le he contado a nadie lo nuestro." Me defendí. "De haberlo hecho te aseguro que me habría dejado en mejor lugar. Yo no estuve llorándote y rogando volver contigo durante un mes."

No, no lo había hecho. Solo quería reconquistarla, quizás hice el ridículo algunas semanas pero ni mucho menos había mandado un gran ramo de rosas rojas a su casa por cada día que habíamos pasado juntas.

Quizás de habérseme ocurrido lo habría hecho con flores amarillas.

"Pues entonces habrá sido alguien del coro, los mismos que según tú eran nuestros amigos y jamás dirían nada." Me espetó con frialdad.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. "Dudo que ellos hayan dicho nada tampoco."

"¡Me da lo mismo quién lo haya contado!" Gritó dando un golpe contra la taquilla contigua a la mía y haciendo que me sobresaltase. La observé sorprendida, jamás la había visto así. "¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esta es mi ruina! Si el rumor corre por el instituto y todos piensan que es cierto me echaran del equipo de animadoras, perderé mi puesto en la escala social, ¡mi padre me matará!"

Si lo que pretendía era que nadie se enterase, pegando esos gritos en mitad del pasillo no estaba ayudando mucho.

Yo sin embargo intenté tranquilizarla y tomé su mano mirándola fijamente. "No seas exagerada. No lo tomarán en serio, es más, nadie lee este maldito periódico." Le quité importancia.

"Iros a un hotel, bolleras." Dijo uno de los jugadores de fútbol causando una risa conjunta.

"Bueno... quizás él sí lo haya leído." Miré a Quinn instantáneamente, quién soltó rápidamente mi mano. "Quinn..." Dije intentando controlarla. Pero ella ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo. "¡Quinn!"

Nada, mis gritos no sirvieron de nada, su cuerpo se perdió por la esquina.

Y yo me quedé sola en las taquillas, rodeada de ojos expectantes y curiosos, de risas llenas de crueldad y susurros malintencionados que ni siquiera quise escuchar.

La vida en un instituto puede ser difícil, tener una relación con alguien de tu mismo sexo puede ser difícil, tener una relación con alguien de tu mismo sexo en un instituto de una ciudad conservadora de Ohio sin duda era una completa odisea.

Yo sabía lo que era el rechazo por ser diferente, con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a las miradas y los comentarios que me dedicaron sin ningún pudor desde pequeña por ser hija de padres gays; sin embargo, Quinn nunca se había enfrentado a nada parecido.

Sentí pena por ella, muchísima, y unas ganas horribles de buscar a Jacob Ben Israel y encerrarlo de por vida en un contenedor de residuos tóxicos.

* * *

><p>¿Quién no se ha sentido alguna vez absolutamente sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente?<p>

Es un sentimiento universal, algo que le pasa a cualquier persona mínimamente una vez en la vida. Yo había tenido infinitas veces esa sensación, ese sentimiento de vacío resultante de vivir en un lugar al que no sentía que perteneciese en absoluto.

Todos me consideraban alguien raro, yo a ellos los veía como palurdos estúpidos mononeuronales incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices.

Y ahí estaba, sentada como otras tantas noches en uno de los sillones de Breadstix, aunque aquella no era como todas. Era la noche del baile, y se supone que para una adolescente de dieciséis años esta debía ser una ocasión especial.

No para mí, sí para el resto de los mortales.

"Os voy a llevar al éxito." Dijo Jesse mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco. "Gracias a mi enorme talento, y a la maravillosa e increíble voz de Rachel, ganaréis las nacionales. No tengo la menor duda."

Sonreí de medio lado ante el cumplido, y seguí observando mi ensalada que al parecer nunca iba a terminarse.

"Eso espero, dudo que el director Figgins nos dé otra oportunidad de no ser así." Respondió Sam.

Jesse replicó aquel comentario pero yo ya no escuchaba nada, me sumergí en mis pensamientos de nuevo, en lo que había pasado ese día por la mañana.

No podía creer que después de los rumores lanzados por aquel maldito Quinn lo hubiese negado todo, absolutamente cada palabra.

¿En qué lugar me dejaba eso a mí? ¿Por qué ahora corría el rumor de que yo había acosado a Quinn y dicho eso para vengarme de su negativa a estar conmigo? ¿Por qué ella no había actuado como Santana y aceptado que sí, qué tenía una relación conmigo y que estaba enamorada de mí?

Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras movía la ensalada, ninguna respuesta podía encontrar en aquellas malditas lechugas de plástico.

Estaba decepcionada, jamás me había sentido tan abandonada e insignificante para nadie en toda mi vida. Y teniendo en cuenta que era Rachel Berry, eso era decir mucho.

"¡Oh! Ahí están Quinn y Finn" Exclamó Mercedes haciendo que alzase la vista por primera vez en diez minutos.

Y sí, ahí estaba, tan o más hermosa de lo que la había imaginado, con un vestido celeste precioso y un recogido que dejaba su frente despejada para poder ver sus hermosos e increíbles ojos. Su piel clara, su sonrisa radiante, sus movimientos lentos y pausados.

Era una princesa, una preciosa y hermosa princesa de película Disney que sin duda sí, estaba con su príncipe encantado.

¿Eso en que me convertía? ¿En la calabaza?

"Hola, chicos." Dijo alegremente Finn al llegar a la mesa.

Ella sonrió en señal de saludo y clavó sus ojos en los míos, solo por un breve instante, lo suficiente para que me quedase sin aliento.

"Estás hermosa Quinn, como una brillante estrella de Hollywood." Le dijo Jesse como el gran seductor que era.

Apartó su mirada de mí y lo contempló con rostro neutral, cómo si le hubiese preguntado la hora o si prefería los palitos de ajo o de cebolla.

"Gracias, Jesse." Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Finn hablaba con Sam sobre algo de un partido de béisbol que no me importaba en absoluto, Jesse le contaba a Mercedes las ideas que tenía para hacernos ganar las Nacionales sin que esta le prestase mucha atención, Quinn mientras tanto volvió a mirarme.

Nos adentramos en nuestra dinámica. Un lenguaje sin palabras de esos que nosotras tan bien conocíamos, ecos de silencios llenos de frases que nunca habían sido dichas pero que sin duda se palpaban en el ambiente. Momentos de no más de un minuto que para nosotras eran una verdadera eternidad.

Quinn carraspeó y tocó el hombro de Finn finalizando el contacto visual. "Solo veníamos a saludaros." Sonrió amablemente tomando el brazo de su príncipe azul. "Espero que nos votéis como mejor pareja del baile."

"Sin duda." Sonrió Mercedes.

"Nos vemos en el gimnasio." Se despidió Finn.

Los observé marcharse, prácticamente sin pestañear, imaginando como hubiese sido ir del brazo de Quinn Fabray en aquel baile de promoción.

Me la imaginaba radiante descendiendo por las escaleras mientras yo la esperaba con esa gardenia que debió ser regalada por mí y no por alguien a quién obsequiarle a su novia con algo fuese un trabajo complicado y tedioso. Debía de haberle dicho que le regalase un cactus para que hiciese el ridículo, era tan estúpido que seguramente lo habría hecho.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

¿Qué importaba eso? Quinn nunca habría ido al baile conmigo, seguramente hubiese asistido igualmente con Finn y, mientras tanto, yo me habría conformado con las migajas de una noche que nos pertenecía pero que las posibles miradas y cuchicheos nos habían arrebatado.

Los miedos de Quinn siempre fueron un componente más de nuestra relación, y ya se sabe que tres son multitud.

"¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó preocupada Mercedes.

Yo alcé la vista aún algo distraída. "¿Qué?"

"Estás pálida, y si sigues dándole tantas vueltas a tu ensalada quizás la transformes en un revuelto." Bromeó intentando sacarme una sonrisa.

Pero no lo consiguió, era difícil sacarme sonrisas en los últimos dos meses, al menos una de verdad y no de esas forzadas en las que solo conseguía formar una mueca estreñida.

"Sí, sí. Estoy bien." Respondí rápidamente sin creérmelo ni yo misma.

Sam le dio el último sorbo a su refresco y acarició la mano de Mercedes con cariño. "¿Nos vamos?"

"¡Rompamos ese maldito baile!" Exclamó esta con entusiasmo.

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa, y mientras Jesse pagaba la cena que se había empeñado en invitar y Mercedes hablaba con algunas de sus antiguas compañeras del equipo de animadoras, Sam se acercó hacia mí.

"¿Rachel?"

"¿Si?" Pregunté mientras cogía mi bolso y retocaba algunas arrugas de mi vestido.

Él titubeó durante varios segundos y luego alzó la vista. "No debería decirte esto, y si Quinn se entera posiblemente me matará de manera lenta y dolorosa, pero... ella sigue loca por ti."

Suspiré. "No es que eso cambie mucho las cosas... Pero gracias de todas formas, Sam." Respondí forzando una sonrisa y tocando su hombro. Me miró con tristeza y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta de salida.

Estaba prácticamente exhausta, y la noche no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

* * *

><p>Siempre me habían enseñado que el amor era algo bello y hermoso. <em>'Sé amable y recibirás lo mismo a cambio.'<em> Me decía mi padre.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando no es así? ¿Qué ocurre cuando por mucho que brindes amor y amabilidad la vida solo te devuelve mierda? Y patadas, y decepciones. ¿En qué crees cuándo todo lo que te han inculcado desde pequeña de repente pierde todo su sentido?

Había amado a Quinn, con todas mis fuerzas, de una manera casi sobrehumana. Aún la seguía amando, por mucho que quisiera mentirme a mí misma diciéndome que ya no la quería en el fondo sabía que ese sentimiento no había variado lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, a pesar de darle todo cuanto tenía, aquello no había servido de nada.

Porque ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca, bailando con Finn, dándole a otro lo que a mí me pertenecía por derecho.

_'And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars, collecting your jar hearts and tearing love apart.'_

Cantaba en aquel gimnasio lleno de enamorados que no sabían cuán efímero sería eso que ahora consideraban imperturbable, sola en el escenario, sin nada más que perder.

Ella me miraba, con tristeza, tal vez con añoranza. Y lo supe, lo vi, lo sentí, seguía enamorada de mí, para Quinn el sentimiento tampoco había cambiado. Cada palabra que salía de mis labios era una declaración de intenciones, un canto al esfuerzo por mantenerme firme a pesar de su decisión de alejarme.

¿Cuántas personas pueden encontrar el amor? ¿Cuántos pueden tener algo parecido a lo que nosotras poseíamos? ¿Cómo alguien podía acabar con todo sin al menos haber luchado antes?

De pie, en medio de la multitud, su soledad era enorme, podía verlo; a pesar de estar en los brazos de Finn, aunque contase con alguien en quien apoyarse, sabía que en el fondo se sentía tan o incluso más sola que yo. Parecía que Quinn Fabray lo tenía todo, sin embargo la conocía demasiado bien para saber que en realidad no tenía nada.

Solo a mí, ya ni siquiera eso.

_'I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed. 'Cause you broke all your promises, and now you're back, you don't get to get me back.'_

No pudo seguir aguantando la mirada, no soportó la intensidad del momento, giró su rostro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Finn.

Cobarde, era una completa y absoluta cobarde.

No se merecía mi amor, no se merecía mi amabilidad, no se merecía mi dolor, en realidad no se merecía nada de mí.

Después de una de las noches más largas de mi vida, dónde mientras todos eran verdaderamente felices y disfrutaban de la fiesta y yo fingía que también lo era a pesar de que todo cuanto sentía era un completo vacío en mi interior, el momento de escuchar quién había sido rey y reina del baile llegó.

Todos expectantes, los nominados encima del escenario, la banda dándole emoción al momento, mi mirada baja evitando lo que consideraba inevitable. No quería ver como los nombraban la mejor pareja del instituto, simplemente era demasiado para un solo día.

Pero no fue Finn el rey sino Karofsky y, para sorpresa de todos, Quinn tampoco fue la reina, sino Kurt.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, Kurt salió disparado hacia los pasillos seguido de Blaine, Quinn corrió también huyendo de aquel gimnasio y, sin saber porqué, yo salí tras ella.

Sin escuchar mis gritos llamándola se metió en el baño y cuando entré de nuevo los reproches fueron los protagonistas.

"Quinn, no pasa nada, solo es-"

"¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!" Me interrumpió de un grito con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡No me han votado reina del baile porque todos saben que he estado contigo! Sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que algún día se enterarían. ¡Y todo ha sido por ti!"

"¿Por mí? ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?" Pregunté abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "Además, es una jodida corona de plástico por amor de dios. ¿Qué importa?"

"¡A mí me importa!" Exclamó frustrada de nuevo dando un golpe seco en el lavabo. "Mi hermana fue reina del baile, mi madre fue reina del baile, yo debía serlo. Y no ha sido así porque _tú_ tenías que abrir tu maldita bocaza y decir que estuviste conmigo."

"¡Ya te he dicho que yo no he contado nada!" Me defendí con frustración.

Pero ella no escuchaba, no atendía a razones, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

"Me has arruinado la vida, me has jodido mi posición en el instituto, has estropeado la única opción que tenía de no ser una desgracia para mi familia. Eres una maldita egoísta que-" No terminó su frase, mi mano golpeando su mejilla la interrumpió.

No sé muy bien porque lo hice, jamás había golpeado a nadie, nunca había actuado de manera agresiva o violenta; pero era el colmo, no estaba dispuesta a que me gritase y culpase por sus desgracias cuando sin duda ella era el foco principal de todos mis lamentos.

No, definitivamente había sobrepasado el límite.

"Me has... me has golpeado." Susurró incrédula tocando su mejilla.

"¡No vuelvas a llamarme egoísta! ¡Nunca! ¡No tienes derecho!" Grité como jamás había gritado señalándola con el dedo. "Tú Quinn,_ tú_, me dejaste de un día para otro sin darme ninguna explicación, te has paseado de la mano de Finn durante dos meses, has negado todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras y ni siquiera has sido capaz de dar la cara por mí. Y todo lo has hecho sin importarte lo más mínimo si estaba sufriendo o no." Reproché con odio, con rabia, con desesperación. "No tengas el valor de llamarme egoísta, en esta historia solo hay una egoísta y esa te aseguro que no soy yo."

Pero ella lejos de arrepentirse soltó una risa irónica. "No parecía que estuvieses muy dolida mientras bailabas con Jesse St. James."

Alcé las cejas. "¿Ahora estas celosa?"

"¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De St. James? ¡Por favor!" Rió sin gracia de nuevo.

"Sí, celosa." Asentí acercándome hacia ella. "Celosa porque por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo te hubiese encantado venir conmigo a este estúpido baile en vez de con tu novio florero." Escupí con desprecio. Ella guardó silencio, y comprendí que por fin mis palabras comenzaban a surtir efecto. "Engáñate a ti misma si quieres, engaña a Finn, engáñales a todos; pero a mí no podrás engañarme. Me sigues amando."

"No." Respondió con frialdad.

"Sí, lo sigues haciendo." Espeté clavando mis ojos en los suyos. "¿Pero sabes una cosa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Llegará el día en que te hagas mayor. Tendrás una carrera, quizás incluso estés casada y con hijos. Llevarás una vida normal, monótona, a veces feliz, otras veces vacía. Y un día, tal vez estés conduciendo para ir al trabajo o preparando la cena, y escucharás una canción, o el nombre de un libro, o el anuncio de una película que vimos juntas, o quizás mi propio nombre, quién sabe. Y algo te llevará a estos meses, al tiempo en el que estuvimos juntas, _a mí_." Le dije intentando controlar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de correr por mis mejillas.

Quinn me miraba confusa, sin entender muy bien que estaba queriendo decirle con aquellas palabras, sin embargo a mí poco me importaba; iba a escucharme, entendiese lo que le decía o no.

"Y quizás ni recordarás mi rostro, o el sonido de mi voz, o las palabras que te dije una de aquellas tardes de domingo sentadas en el jardín de mi casa." Continué cada vez con menos fuerzas. "Pero pensarás en mí, en lo que fuimos, en lo que pudimos haber sido. Y, sin saber porqué, algo se romperá dentro de ti, y te sentirás como yo me siento ahora mismo, desolada, porque sabrás que ya es demasiado tarde." Concluí ya sin poder seguir controlando las lágrimas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, absoluto y completo silencio que me golpeaba como miles de cuchillos desgarrando todo cuando podía quedar con vida en mi ya maltrecho cuerpo.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia mí e intentó coger mi mano. "Rachel yo..."

"No." Me aparté rápidamente.

Me miró con dolor, con tristeza quizás. Pero esa vez era yo quién había tomado la decisión, y no tenía la menor intención de dar marcha atrás.

Fin de la historia, no habría hueco nunca más para Quinn Fabray en mi vida.

Después de observarla una última vez decidí que lo mejor era poner distancia entre nosotras, levanté la cabeza y me di la vuelta abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"No voy a esperarte para siempre, Quinn." Le dije sin mirarla con mi mano en el picaporte. "Y la verdad es que ya estoy bastante cansada de tanto drama."

Y sin esperar respuesta me fui, caminando en soledad por aquellos pasillos, diciéndome a mí misma que las confesiones llenas de lágrimas en los baños del instituto habían terminado para siempre.

Lejos estaba de saber que ni mucho menos habían terminado, lejos estaba de conocer todo lo que el futuro tenía reservado para las dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo el viernes.<strong>


	33. Cap 32: Sácame de aquí

**Capítulo 32**

**Sácame de aquí**

_"No puedo respirar, no puedo caminar, necesito una mano que me ayude a avanzar._

_Mejor si es la tuya, mejor si ocupas ese lugar."_

**Viernes, 17 de Septiembre de 2022**

"¡Me pido a Blancanieves!"

"¡Britt!" Le recrimina Santana ofendida.

"¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a Cenicienta? Por mí bien, no tengo ningún problema." Se encoje de hombros, para luego salir corriendo de nuevo.

El rostro de San no tiene precio, y la forma amenazante en la que me mira hace que tema por mi vida, aunque teniendo en cuenta que lleva un gorro como esos hechos con globos que te regalan en los parques de atracciones pero construido con condones inflados, no es que me imponga mucho respeto.

Sí, yo también llevo uno de esos gorros, todas lo llevamos, una brillante idea de Sugar.

Santana toma a Britt del brazo y la aparta del escenario donde intenta meter un billete de cinco dólares en el mini vestido de la mujer maravilla, no sin antes echarme una última mirada perdona vidas.

Yo solo he querido preparar una despedida de soltera divertida y original, no entiendo porqué me observa como si quisiera atacarme con la lanza de Juana de Arco, quien, por cierto, ahora se acerca y nos dirige hacia la zona VIP.

He de decir que tampoco comprendo porqué todas están tan sorprendidas con este lugar, no sé qué pensaban que era un club de striptease temático.

Claro que hay bailarinas que emulan a las versiones porno de las princesas Disney, y de las protagonistas de los cuentos infantiles, y de las heroínas más famosas de los comics de Marbel. ¿Nunca habían estado en uno antes? ¿Soy la única que no parece extrañada porque ahora mismo Alicia se pasee en minifalda mientras lleva a otras chicas a su particular 'País de las maravillas'? ¿Eso me convierte en una pervertida?

En Nueva York esto es la última moda, no eres neoyorkino sino has pisado uno de estos clubes. Y yo me siento medio neoyorkina por lo tanto sí, he ido. Y más de una vez, tal vez más de diez veces.

¿Por qué? No lo sé a ciencia cierta, supongo que porque cuando estás vacía pretendes llenar el vacío con cosas también vacías para así no comprometerte demasiado. O al menos ese ha sido mi caso en el último año.

"¿Esa es Ricitos de oro?" Escucho preguntar tras de mí a Mercedes.

"No, creo que es La bella durmiente." Susurra Tina. "Ricitos de oro es esa que lleva la mini falda roja y el lazo azul en la cabeza."

Y así, mientras caminamos por el gran club de dos plantas, todas intentan adivinar de que personaje se trata. Gritan emocionadas cuando pasan por las salas temáticas, lugares ambientados en una película en concreto, como Agrabah para Jazmin o el bosque encantado para Gretel, observan con los ojos muy abiertos como las chicas bailan sobre la barra y las camareras se pasean entre las mesas con vestidos, short y faldas que poco dejan para la imaginación, o quizás sí si hablamos de una imaginación pervertida y sáfica.

Quinn pasa por mi lado mientras Jess le habla sobre como está completamente enamorada de Caperucita Roja y su mini capa. Ella asiente sin prestarle mucha atención, será porque es bastante complicado entender a Jess después de las dos botellas de champagne que se han bebido de nuevo desde el hotel hasta aquí.

Yo no he vuelto a tomar una copa, aún conservo los efectos de las tres del bar, creo que incluso ya empiezo a sentir un poco de resaca. ¿Es eso posible?

Pero Jess no es la única achispada, de hecho todas menos Quinn están bastante eufóricas. Bueno, la novia cadáver y Joko siguen con sus caras de setas, creo que ni un tonel de champagne podría hacer que esas dos emitieran una simple sonrisa.

Son un muermo, no las soporto.

No le he dicho a Quinn ni una sola palabra desde que bajé a recepción para encontrarme con todas, no sé muy bien que decirle, estoy un poco avergonzada. De hecho, después de comportarme de manera inmejorable estos cinco días, siento que en solo diez minutos lo he echado todo a perder.

Ahora pensará que soy una desesperada, una alcohólica, una desequilibrada que no es capaz de controlarse a sí misma. Maldito Whisky...

No debería de importarme lo que ella piense o no piense sobre mi persona, no deberían importarme sus últimas palabras; sin embargo, estas están taladradas en mi pensamiento desde hace una hora.

_"Sé que te hice sufrir, sé que me comporté como una imbécil, sé que tienes motivos más que suficientes para que no quieras saber nada de mí. Pero no puedo dejar que juegues conmigo de esta manera. Si me besas de nuevo que sea porque quieres volver conmigo, si no es así... lo mejor es que sigamos siendo solo amigas. Por mucho que me cueste."_

Una y otra vez esas palabras hacen eco en mi subconsciente, una y otra vez me pregunto porque ahora y no hace diez años, una y otra vez veo su mirada llena de tristeza y, quizás, de resignación antes de salir.

Conozco esa mirada, la he visto en el espejo muchas veces cuando me despertaba para ir al instituto, es la mirada que tiene una persona cuando sabe que por mucho que haga no podrá tener aquello que ha perdido.

No me siento culpable, no puedo sentirme culpable; tuvo su oportunidad, tuvo varias oportunidades a decir verdad, desaprovechó todas y cada una de ellas. No voy a caer de nuevo en sus brazos, esta vez sus bellas palabras y su mirada de ensueño no serán suficientes para que la perdone.

"¡Oh dios mío!" Grita Sugar al entrar en nuestra sala VIP ambientada en Batman. "¡Hay una barra! ¡He querido subir a una desde que vi a Demi Moore en Striptease!" Exclama subiendo rápidamente al mini escenario e intentando, sin mucho éxito, hacer una voltereta en la barra.

"Esta mujer es imbécil." Resopla Jess a mi lado. "¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de invitarla? ¿Era necesario que viniera? Primero los grifos de oro, después los jabones, ahora la barra... ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿La bandeja de la camarera?"

Sugar se levanta del suelo dónde ha caído estrepitosamente al intentar hacernos un baile exótico y la mira altivamente.

"Solo me gusta sorprenderme y vivo las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Que tú seas una amargada no quiere decir que todas tengamos que serlo." Se cruza de brazos. "Y, por cierto, la única que no pinta nada en esta fiesta porque no conoce a nadie eres tú."

Un silencio sepulcral se hace de repente, puedo ver como Jess, por primera vez desde esta mañana, quizás en su vida, se queda sin palabras.

Y Sugar ahora mismo se acaba de convertir en mi persona preferida en el mundo, después de Barbra.

¡Jódete Jess! ¿Quién es la del palo en el culo ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

"¿Has escuchado lo que me ha dicho, Quinn?" Le pregunta ofendida. Quinn se encoje de hombros y controla la risa. "¡No te rías! Esta mujer es una maldita estúpida y la voy a-"

Pero no puede terminar su frase, el huracán Brittany acaba de irrumpir en la habitación con una capa a lo supergirl.

"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hay una barra!" Grita entusiasmada corriendo hacia el escenario y subiendo con Sugar.

Britt siempre fue un poco stripper cuando está bajo los efectos del alcohol, tener las instalaciones necesarias para deleitarnos con sus cualidades de baile exótico incrementa esta característica a límites insospechados.

Sugar intenta emularla, temo que en una de sus caídas se rompa la cabeza.

Maniac comienza a sonar de fondo, y presiento que lo poco que queda de cordura en esta habitación va a perderse en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Amo esta canción!" Exclama Sugar emulando a Jennifer Beals en _Flashdance, tirándose en el suelo y subiendo las piernas de manera descoordinada._

_Tampoco puedo culpar a la chica, sus niveles de alcohol en sangre deben estar a la altura de un camionero de Kansas en un bar de carretera aullando como un coyote._

_Mercedes y Tina se suben también al escenario colocado en mitad de la sala y entre risas y gritos comienzan a bailar la coreografía. Me pregunto dónde terminaremos esta noche, creo que en una sala de urgencias porque alguna se ha dislocado la columna por esos movimientos de caderas descontrolados. Quizás se caigan del escenario, no entiendo como han podido subir el metro de escalón hasta él sin matarse por el camino._

_En serio, están muy borrachas._

_"¡Por dios Brittany no puedes correr de esa manera!" Exclama casi sin aliento Santana entrando en la habitación._

_Todas paran de bailar de repente, bueno todas menos Britt que está cabeza abajo haciendo estiramientos en la barra, Santana nos mira frunciendo el ceño._

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué haces con dos conchas en las tetas?" Pregunta Quinn alzando las cejas. "¿No hacías el suficiente ridículo con el gorro de condón?"

"No preguntes." Suspira girando los ojos y recuperando finalmente el aliento. "Es lo único que tenían disponible, al parecer hay cinco despedidas de solteras más. Además, ¿crees que a ti te queda bien el maldito sombrerito? Porque perdona que te lo diga pero pareces la versión porno de un payaso para un hospital infantil. Quizás te contraten para trabajar aquí."

"Lo siento pero no puedo tomarte en serio llevando eso, Ariel." Se burla soltando una estrepitosa carcajada.

Santana la mira fulminantemente, y no puedo evitar reírme con el comentario de Quinn.

Ella me mira con media sonrisa, y de nuevo siento que el hilo sigue ahí, por suerte intacto.

Pero claro, Santana tiene que romper la magia naturalmente.

"¿Y tú de qué te ríes Berry?" Escupe girándose hacía mí. "¡Esta despedida es patética! ¿Un local de striptease temático? ¿En serio? ¿Qué mierda hacéis los artistas para pasar el tiempo en Nueva York?" Me recrimina cruzándose de brazos.

Pero tiene razón, es difícil tomarla en serio con dos conchas en las tetas.

"Quizás iban a pescar almejas, mi pequeña sirenita." Dice Quinn en un intento de defenderme poniendo la mano en su hombro y guiñándome un ojo en señal de apoyo.

Suspiro, no puede ser tan linda, debo odiarla y así es imposible.

Y, de repente, comienza a cantar entre susurros en el oído de una per perpleja San..

"_Bajo el mar, bajo el mar. Vives contenta siendo sirena eres-" _Pero su cantico se ve interrumpido por un arma mortal en forma de sombrero hecho con condones estampándose en su cara."¡Aush!"

"¡Cállate Fabray!"

Pero Quinn está muy lejos de callarse. "¿Dónde has dejado a tu gran amigo Sebastián?" Se burla de nuevo, esta vez golpeándola ella con su sombrero.

Las dos comienzan a pelearse con esos 'globos' y no sé muy bien si estoy viendo a dos mujeres de veintiocho años, una de ellas a punto de casarse, o a dos niñas de tres, las dos juntas pierden cualquier tipo de coherencia.

Y si esta situación no era lo bastante absurda Sugar sin duda interviene.

"¡Guerra de condones!" Grita como una posesa.

Las cuatro saltan del escenario y las imitan golpeándose las unas a las otras con esos condones que sin duda alguna cumplen de sobra con la normativa de resistencia.

"Creo que deberías controlar a las fieras, Rachel." Me dice Jess poniéndose a mi lado. "Estas dos momias se están durmiendo, Lucy Lu tiene los ojos más achinados que nunca."

Momias... ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido? Es la palabra perfecta para definirlas.

Maldita Jess, siempre tiene que ganarme en todo.

Pero yo soy la encargada de controlar la situación, soy la organizadora de la boda y la que ha ideado está desastrosa despedida de soltera en la que si no intervengo de inmediato quizás haya víctimas mortales.

"¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!" Grito intentando hacerme oír.

Pero sus gritos y el sonido de los golpes con los condones inflados, además de la música a toda voz, hacen que sea completamente imposible intervenir. Entonces Jess silba, y de nuevo todas paran al instante.

"Gra...gracias." Titubeo. Todas me observan, Sugar está subida a caballo en la espalda de Mercedes y se baja para mostrar que va a escucharme. Carraspeo, me pongo erguida y las miro con firmeza. "Por favor comportarse como las mujeres adultas que no sois. Entiendo que queráis divertiros pero esto no es un parque de-"

Pero no puedo terminar mi gran discurso de concienciación, la luz se apaga y todas comienzan a gritar como completas dementes.

Quizás lo son.

"¡Me he quedado ciega! Tanto alcohol ha hecho que pierda la vista." Grita Sugar horrorizada.

"Han apagado la luz, idiota." Interviene Jess.

"Ya lo sabía..." Murmura Sugar.

"Llegó vuestra pequeña gatita, chicas."Dice una voz sensual desde la oscuridad.

Si no fuera porque las luces se acaban de encender y veo que la dueña de la voz solo es una de las strippers vestida de Cat Woman os juro que habría sufrido un paro cardiaco en este mismo instante.

Aunque Jess está a punto de padecerlo, creo que no respira mientras sigue con la mirada completamente hipnotizada a los sinuosos movimientos de la chica, que camina moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro con su disfraz de cuero negro y el látigo a juego.

Santana se queda mirándola con la boca abierta y Quinn se la cierra murmurándole algo al oído. No creo que haya sido de su agrado porque de nuevo le golpea con su sombrero y le amenaza con el dedo.

Niego con la cabeza, esta versión infantil de Quinn sin duda es una de mis preferidas.

"Sentaros y abrocharse los cinturones porque haré de esta noche la mejor de vuestras vidas." Anuncia la stripper señalándolo hacia los sillones de cuero rojo de la gran sala.

Todas obedecen de inmediato, quizás debería de haberme puesto un disfraz de Cat Woman para que me prestasen atención a la primera.

Me siento en el sofá de la derecha, Quinn se coloca a mi lado sonriendo con amabilidad. Mira hacia el frente y yo me quedo embobada observándola, no entiendo como puede estar tan tranquila después de lo que pasó hace escasas horas en la habitación del hotel. A veces me pregunto si realmente tendrá sangre en las venas o es un androide creado solo para que suspire por ella.

Si es así podrían haberse ahorrado el regalo, es completamente inhumano.

"Déjame sitio, quiero estar en primera fila, los gatos son mis animales favoritos." Murmura Jess haciéndose un hueco en el sofá entre Quinn y yo.

Maldita perra, es _mi _androide, no _su_ androide. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar en el medio?

Quinn frunce el ceño. "Odias los gatos, además eres alérgica."

"Dudo que alguien pueda ser alérgico a semejante mujer." Sonríe pícaramente dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hasta el culo de la stripper. Creo que este se ha convertido en su paisaje favorito, no la culpo tampoco, la chica tiene un gran trasero.

Niego con la cabeza, esos días ya pasaron, no sé porqué Cat Woman siempre me provoca de esta manera. Aunque, sin duda, he de reconocer que es mi heroína preferida, solo porque es valiente y decidida, no por sus majestuosas curvas embutida en ese traje de cuero.

Dios... Creo que sí, soy una pervertida.

"Bien. Comencemos." Dice al ver que todas estan debidamente sentadas en los sillones.

Mercedes, Tina y Sugar en uno, Santana y Britt en el sillón presidencial, las dos momias una a cada esquina del sofá restante con los mismos rostros inexpresivos que han tenido desde que pusieron un pie en el local, quizás desde que pusieron un pie en el mundo.

"Para romper un poco el hielo os traigo un divertido juego." Sonríe con picardía sacando de no sé donde una gran caja roja con un gato dibujado sobre ella. Todo a juego, completamente ideal.

Sugar se mueve en el sillón y frunce el ceño. "¿Un juego? ¿Pero aquí no veníamos a ver chicas desnudas? ¿A dónde nos has traído, Rachel?"

Mercedes la mira confusa. "¿Desde cuándo eres lesbiana?"

"Yo puedo ser lo que me da la gana." Se encoje de hombros.

"No sé como lo haces pero de cada dos cosas que dices, diez son gilipoyeces." Resopla Jess. "Sigue hablando gatita sexy." Le guiña un ojo.

Quinn la mira fulminantemente. "Jess... Contrólate un poco, ¿no?"

"¡No seas aguafiestas, Quinn!" Exclama alzando los brazos. "Es una despedida de soltera, y te aseguro que esta noche Cat Woman y yo probaremos si de verdad los gatos tienen tanta elasticidad como dicen. Tú ya me entiendes..." Le susurra dándole un golpecito con el codo con una sonrisa picara. "Además, no es que tú seas Gandhi precisamente."

Carraspeo.

Suficiente, no quiero escuchar las aventuras sexuales en San Francisco de Quinn Fabray Volumen I.

"Prosiga señorita... Cat, ¿en qué consiste el juego?" Intervengo.

"Bien. Prestadme atención, mis preciosos bollitos rellenos de arándanos."Dice con su brillante y perfecta sonrisa. "El juego consiste en preguntas y respuestas. Yo pregunto. Ustedes dos, delicias mías, responden a la vez." Comenta con voz sensual moviéndose de nuevo sinuosamente hacia Santana y Brittany. "Si coincidís, hay premio. Si falláis, hay castigo." Britt alza la mano para preguntar. "Sí, en el castigo podría intervenir mi látigo." Tal y como alzó la mano, la baja.

"Esta mujer es el amor de mi vida." Murmura Jess. "¿Por qué nunca te compraste un látigo? Habría sido divertido."

Quinn niega con la cabeza sin poder contener la risa. "Eres tan imbécil."

Este coqueteo descarado frente a mi persona comienza a cansarme. Bueno, quizás no es coqueteo, pero sigo sin entender en qué momento hablas de juegos sexuales no practicados con tu ex novia que ahora resulta ser tu mejor amiga y compañera en el trabajo y que está sentada en el mismo sillón que su otra ex novia. ¿No debería respetarme? ¿Quién coño se cree que es?

Sí, es oficial, odio a Jessica White.

"Cada una cuenta con una pizarra donde podréis escribir la respuesta y cuando de la orden, la enseñáis." Indica.

"Por favor, que no sea la de Rachel." Interviene Jess provocando una carcajada conjunta.

Esto es el colmo, no puedo soportarla más.

Lo presiento.

Está llegando.

Sí, ya está.

"¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!" Exploto. "¿No puedes estar dos minutos sin hacer un puto comentario o dártelas de graciosa? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Lucille Ball? ¡Me saturas! ¡No te soporto! Y Sugar tiene razón, no pintas absolutamente nada aquí."

No cabe la menor duda, definitivamente he explotado, y quizás me haya pasado un poco con Jess.

Esta me observa confusa, creo que aún no puede creerse que le haya gritado y hablado así delante de todas, y en especial de su 'futura esposa'.

¿Pasarme? No, he dicho lo que pensaba. ¡Qué se joda!

Carraspeo y miro a la susodicha chica. "Señorita Cat, disculpe la interrupción. Continúe."

Incluso ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando quizás que soy una desequilibrada mental o alguien bipolar incapaz de mantener los buenos modales.

No tiene ni idea de nada, no sabe lo que es compartir aire y sillón con el amor de su vida y su querida y simpática mejor amiga antes compañera de juegos sexuales. No, ella no sabe lo que es eso, por ello que no me juzgue, puede ser una heroína de comic pero no tiene ni la menor idea de por lo que estoy pasando.

"Comencemos." Anuncia obviando lo que acaba de pasar e intentando romper el silencio incómodo en la sala. "¿Cuántos orgasmos en una noche?"

Britt frunce el ceño en el recuerdo y Santana escribe rápidamente en la pizarra con una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción en su rostro.

Sugar se mueve nerviosa en su asiento, y Mercedes la para frunciendo el ceño. La quiere matar, quizás no tanto como yo a Jess, pero se acerca.

"Tiempo. Muestren sus pizarras señoritas."

Ambas enseñan las pizarras a la vez y en cada una un 18 anuncia el número de orgasmos en una noche que han tenido.

"¡Venga ya! ¡Eso es imposible!" Refunfuña Mercedes.

"No cuando estás con Santana López, querida." Responde guiñándole un ojo.

Sé que ella nunca lo reconocerá pero ahora mismo está disfrutando de esta despedida, si hay algo que le guste a Santana más que hacer el amor con Britt es hablar sobre lo maravilloso y espectacular que es hacer el amor con Britt. Lo ama, no puede evitarlo.

"Mierda... Creía que nadie podía superar nuestros quince." Dice Jess, evidentemente como venganza por haberle hablado así delante de la señorita Cat.

La mato. Os lo juro, si vuelve a abrir su maldita bocaza una vez más la mato.

Quinn la mira molesta. "Jess, para."

Ella se cruza de brazos ofendida, y yo intento contener mi sonrisa por el hecho de que Quinn no ha sucumbido a sus intentos de venganza hacia mi persona.

Rachel Berry 1 - Jessica White 0

¡Jódete!

"Bien, por el acierto aquí tenéis." Les dice lazándole dos paquetitos envueltos en papel de regalo.

Britt lo abre entusiasmada. "¡Bolas chinas! Son mucho mejores que las nuestras San, teníamos que reponerlas, estaban demasiado usadas."

Todas miramos a Brittany sin poder salir de nuestro asombro, incluso la mujer gato que por su trabajo debe estar más que acostumbrada a escuchar burradas se sorprende por el comentario de Britt.

Santana se ruboriza y se encoje en su asiento. "Siguiente pregunta."

Y así, pregunta a pregunta, va pasando el tiempo. Posiciones más usadas, lugares preferidos, número de veces que lo han hecho en un ascensor, posturas del kamasutra que les gustarían practicar, veces que han hecho el amor en lugares públicos...

Por cierto, no puedo creer que tuviesen relaciones sexuales sobre el piano de la sala del coro, pobre Brad, el no debe tener ni idea de que el culo de Santana estuvo sobre sus teclas.

Lo siento, pensamiento fuera de lugar, pero este juego comienza a pesar en mi subconsciente.

Todas parecen divertirse con el juego, todas menos la novia de Finn y de Artie pero no es que eso sea algo nuevo.

Santana y Brittany no han fallado ni una sola pregunta, algo que no me extraña teniendo en cuenta que están juntas desde los qué ¿trece? ¿catorce años? Deben conocerse a la perfección, llevan más tiempo como pareja que sin serlo.

Siempre me han parecido la pareja perfecta. Brittany es la única capaz de parar el huracán López, Santana es la única que entiende ese tropel de pensamientos confusos y llenos de gatos y unicornios de los que cada dos segundos Britt hace gala. Están hechas la una para la otra, siempre supe que terminarían casándose, simplemente era inevitable.

Finalmente la señorita Cat se prepara para deleitarnos con sus enormes cualidades para la danza, al ritmo de Gimme more de Britney Spears va despojándose de cada prenda de ropa. De vez en cuando da un pequeño latigazo contra el suelo, puedo ver el rostro compungido de la novia de Artie y como la frígida novia de Finn agacha la cabeza.

Seguro que es una lesbiana reprimida, como si lo viese.

Sugar intenta emular los movimientos sensuales de la stripper, por supuesto sin parecer algo más que alguien a quien se le ha metido una avispa bajo la falda. Jess, aún sentada a mi lado, mira de forma desafiante y sexual a la chica, quién, sin duda, también ha quedado prendada de sus encantaos porque está más centrada en hacerle el baile erótico a ella que a las propias Britt y Santana, quienes ahora están bailando también sobre el pequeño escenario en medio de la sala al ritmo de Britney, como ya hacían en los viejos tiempos.

Ahora es el turno de Quinn, quien con una sonrisa amable le deja claro que no es necesario que baile para ella, ¿y qué quiere decir esto? Sí, que la chica decide que es mi momento.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no venía a uno de estos sitios, creo que he perdido la práctica, sino no entiendo porque estoy tan nerviosa y me tiembla cada músculo de mi maltrecho cuerpo. Quinn me mira fijamente, quizás con tristeza, tal vez con añoranza, pero el punto es que no deja de mirarme ni un solo segundo.

Yo mientras tanto intento mantener la compostura, lo máximo posible teniendo en cuenta que sobre mi está bailando una gatita sexy que ahora acaba de quitarse el sujetador, también de cuero, y me indica que puedo tocarle sus tetas-woman.

Y no, no puedo hacerlo, le prometí hace mucho tiempo a Kurt que no recurriría nunca más a strippers vestidas de gato encuerado para sentirme menos vacía.

No quiero caer de nuevo en lo mismo, no quiero volver a abrir viejas heridas.

Necesito salir de aquí, estoy completamente saturada. Por ello aparto con delicadeza a la chica, cojo mi bolso y salgo disparada de la habitación.

Seguro que Jess ahora me ama, doble turno de Cat Woman solo para ella.

* * *

><p>Definen comúnmente la agorafobia como miedo al miedo, esto me resulta bastante irónico. Yo, la chica sin miedo a nada, ahora tiene miedo a sus propios fantasmas.<p>

Una vez mi psiquiatra me dijo que, de no haber sufrido el ataque, posiblemente este trastorno habría llegado a mí de igual manera. Por el estrés, por mi estilo de vida, por mi forma de tomarme las cosas, por mi incansable necesidad de ser fuerte y no darme fácilmente por vencida. Quizás esto habría llegado simplemente por una oleada de fans deseosos de ser atendidos o por un fallo en uno de mis solos frente a cintos de personas, sin embargo, llegó tras este ataque; y ahora tengo también anuptafobia, palabra que habría pensado que es miedo a los _anuptros_ de no haber sido explicada correctamente con anterioridad, simplemente es temor a la soledad.

El temor global, eso a lo que la mayoría no quiere enfrentarse, un temor que me ha cambiado la vida por completo.

No puedo estar sola en lugares abiertos, no puedo estar sola cuando estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque, no puedo estar sola cuando mis pensamientos oscuros gobiernan mi mente. Si lo estoy actúo como una desequilibrada, bebo sola en un bar, voy a locales de striptease o intento suicidarme tomándome un frasco entero de Lorazepam.

En esto he quedado, en una niña temerosa incapaz de andar por el mundo sin que nadie agarre su mano.

Yo que lo tenía todo, que me había convertido en la mayor estrella de Broadway de mi tiempo, considerada la voz de una generación, ganadora de dos premios Tonys y posiblemente estrella de Hollywood de no haberme ocurrido esto, he terminado organizando la peor despedida de soltera de la historia y ahora estoy llorando a lágrima viva en este baño donde Sugar gritaría porque además de jabones y grifos de oro incluso hay pequeños frascos de perfume.

Soy patética, completamente patética.

Y estas cuatro chicas gritonas que corean canciones sin sentido comienzan a provocar que este cuarto de baño me resulte demasiado pequeño.

"¡Tú eres Rachel Berry!" Grita una de ellas señalándome sorprendida.

Me sobresalto, giro lentamente y me aferro al lavabo con las dos manos asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

"¡Chicas! ¡Es Rachel Berry!" Exclama de nuevo.

Las otras tres, que se encontraban en el tocador retocando su pelo y el maquillaje, me miran como si fuese un extraterrestre de cuatro piernas y cinco ojos y salen disparadas hacia mí.

"¡Es increíble!" Grita la más alta. Casi me saca dos cabezas, esa mujer debe tener gigantismo. "Fui a verte a tu primera obra, a la versión de Funny Girl. ¡Impresionante! ¡Tú voz es impresionante!"

Esbozo una media sonrisa, intentando no perder la compostura delante de unas chicas que lo único que están haciendo es alabar mi talento.

Un talento que tengo casi olvidado, pero ese es otro tema.

"¿Por qué te has retirado de Broadway?"

"¿Es cierto que estabas con una masajista Tailandesa y por eso viajaste a ese retiro?"

"¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Nunca más cantarás?"

"Tú pelo es tan brillante, y tu nariz tan grande."

Estas son algunas de las preguntas que he podido entender entre alaridos, gritos y abrazos de emoción hacia mi persona.

Lo que menos necesitaba en un momento como este era a cuatro fans borrachas y enloquecidas; no puedo soportarlo, presiento que pronto tendré uno de mis ataques de pánico y este no es ni el momento ni el lugar indicado para ello.

"Chicas... Tengo... tengo algo de prisa." Digo con dificultad.

Tomo mi pulso, demasiadas pulsaciones por segundo, tengo que salir de aquí.

"¿Te haces una foto con nosotras? Nuestras amigas no creerán que hemos estado en el mismo baño ¡que Rachel Berry!" Me pregunta la más bajita.

No puedo negarme, no cuando la pobre tiene como amigas a tres gigantas. Sé lo que se siente a no tener una estatura acorde con la media, no puedo negarle la oportunidad de alardear de algo en su mísera vida.

"Vale. Pero rápido, por favor." Les ruego.

Nos hacemos la foto, y yo siento como comienzo a temblar.

Tomo mi bolso colocado en el lavabo y salgo rápidamente del baño. Necesito aire, necesito respirar, este lugar y su música ensordecedora con sus bailarinas preguntándome si quiero una copa comienza a asfixiarme.

Comienzan a sudarme las manos, y cuando llego a ese punto sin duda estoy sufriendo uno de mis ataques. Los conozco a la perfección, prácticamente ya son como de la familia.

Maldita stripper, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió la maldita idea de ir a un club de estos si sabía perfectamente que era algo que no estaba preparada a afrontar?

Llevo dos meses evitando estos lugares, evitando beber alcohol, evitando sentirme tan vacía y despreciable, y sin embargo en una noche todos estos viejos pero cercanos fantasmas me han visitado de nuevo. Y ahora lo único que quiero es tirarme en el suelo y hundirme en mi miseria hecha un pequeño ovillo en mí misma.

Pero no puedo, , no aquí, no esta noche.

"¿Rach? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Esa voz, ese pequeño contacto contra mi hombro, esos ojos mirándome preocupados mientras yo aferro mi mano al pecho intentando no desmayarme.

"Sácame de aquí, por favor." Susurro casi sin aliento.

Ella asiente rápidamente y toma mi cintura. "Vamos."

No sé muy bien que está pasando, cuando sufro un ataque de pánico todo comienza a parecer borroso y una sensación de completa irrealidad me gobierna por completo.

Pero sé que acabamos de salir de ese maldito lugar, lo sé porque el frescor de la noche en Indianápolis ha entrado rápidamente por cada poro de mi piel.

Intento tranquilizarme a mí misma, intento respirar lentamente como bien me han enseñado, intento no pensar en nada y centrarme en un punto fijo. Y me centro en sus ojos, en su mirada, en ese verde que tanto amo y sin el que mi vida nunca tuvo el menor sentido.

Siento el fuerte agarre de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, siento su calor, siento su preocupación, pero también su fuerza, siento su vida.

Poco a poco la respiración vuelve a su estado normal, y he de decir que este ataque ha sido el más corto de todos los que he tenido. Seguro que para Kurt es un síntoma de mejora, para mí es solo otro fracaso más en mi intento de no tener absolutamente ninguno.

"¿Mejor?" Me pregunta sin soltar mi mano.

Yo asiento débilmente. "Un poco."

"¿No deberías llamar a tu sicólogo, o siquiatra o quién demonios se encargue de estas cosas?" Me pregunta mientras acaricia mi espalda haciéndome sentir más tranquila y relajada.

Tanto que incluso puedo soltar una sonrisa irónica. "Si tuviese que llamarle cada vez que tengo uno de mis ataques terminaría despidiéndose a sí mismo."

"Pero... creía que estabas mejor."

"Lo estoy, cuando estoy en casa de Santana, o en lugares donde solo hay conocidos a mi alrededor." Respondo ya de nuevo consciente de todo. "Pero cuando entro a un sitio abarrotado de personas dónde fans enloquecidas me abrazan como si-"

"Espera." Me interrumpe torciendo el gesto. "¿Que fans enloquecidas?"

"Solo eran unas chicas borrachas, no hay ningún problema."

"Voy a buscarlas." Anuncia caminando en dirección a la puerta.

"¡Quinn!" La tomo del brazo saliendo tras ella. "Para. No ha pasado nada. Solo estaban emocionadas por verme, es algo normal cuando eres una actriz reconocida. Ellas no tienen la culpa de que yo sea una desequilibrada."

"No eres ninguna desequilibrada, no vuelvas a decir eso." Frunce el ceño. "Has sufrido un suceso traumático."

"Hace un año..." Suspiro con pesadez.

Ella toma mi rostro y de nuevo busca mi mirada. "Como si fuesen diez. Todo el mundo no se puede recuperar con la misma rapidez, Rach."

Eso de los diez años hace que el ambiente se tense un poco. Suelta mi rostro y mira hacia el suelo, quizás lamentándose por haber dicho diez y no quince o cinco.

Hay frases que decimos sin mala intención pero que salen directamente de nuestro subconsciente, sé que esta es una de ellas, pero ahora mismo lo único que puedo sentir por Quinn es gratitud.

Sí, lo sé, ha sido una perra conmigo. No, no la voy a perdonar ni volver con ella. Pero eso no quita que le agradezca haberme sacado de ese lugar, o que se haya preocupado tanto por mí estos días, o que a pesar de que casi la violo en el ascensor y después en la habitación del hotel ella no ha variado ni un ápice su actitud conmigo.

Tal vez tenga razón, quizás sí que ha cambiado más de lo que yo pensaba.

"Llamaré a un taxi y nos iremos al hotel. Ha sido un día muy duro." Me dice dirigiéndose hacia el borde de la acera.

"¿Podemos... podemos ir andando?" Le pido. "Creo que un poco de aire me vendrá bien."

"¿Segura?"

"Sí." Asiento con una sonrisa.

Esta actitud sobreprotectora por su parte no es tan frustrante como cuando proviene de Kurt o Santana. En ella es más... no sé... ¿natural?

"De acuerdo." Asiente tendiéndome el brazo como todo un caballero. "Agárrate a mí, no quiero otro ataque. Uno por día es suficiente." Bromea.

Yo le sonrío de nuevo y me agarro a su brazo, y así, como cualquier pareja que pasea por las calles de Indianápolis una noche fresca de Septiembre, Quinn y yo nos dirigimos hacia el hotel.

Solo que nosotras no somos como cualquier pareja, realmente creo que somos mucho más que eso.

Sí, somos mucho más, somos dos personas conectadas desde hace años que, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, siguen amándose como el primer día. Pero la vida no nos lo puso fácil, las circunstancias nunca fueron las adecuadas, el mundo parecía estar constantemente en nuestra contra haciendo de nuestra relación algo imposible de mantener.

Quizás éramos demasiado jóvenes para un amor como ese, quizás simplemente teníamos que caminar y cometer errores para comprender que es al lado de la otra dónde queremos parar nuestros pasos.

Eso no quiere decir que vaya a volver con ella, es solo un simple pensamiento.

"Si siempre que estás en un lugar con gente te da uno de tus ataques, ¿porqué ayer cuando fuimos a Detroit no tuviste ninguno?" Me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Sinceramente? No lo sé." Me encojo de hombros. "Quizás tu compañía me mantiene en calma."

Ella ríe y niega con la cabeza. "Lo dudo."

"Hablo en serio." Golpeo su brazo. "Cuando estás conmigo no sé... me siento en paz. Me estabilizas."

"Yo no hago nada, Rach." Frunce el ceño mirando hacia delante. "Tú sola eres capaz de controlarte. Eres más valiente de lo que crees, de hecho eres la persona más valiente y luchadora que he conocido en toda mi vida."

Y dicho esto yo me quedo observándola completamente embobada, ella me mira con una sonrisa y vuelve de nuevo sus ojos al frente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba tranquilamente a estas horas, no sé exactamente qué hora será pero seguramente deben ser más de las cuatro de la mañana. Y yo aquí, en la calle, dónde miles de acosadores o locos obsesionados conmigo podrían salirme de cualquier esquina pidiendo besos que no le pertenecen. Sin embargo, no tengo miedo, ni siquiera un poco de ansiedad; su presencia, aunque ella lo niegue y diga que soy yo misma, me mantiene en calma.

"¿Quinn?" Interrumpo el silencio.

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Ella sonríe y asiente. "Claro, dispara."

"¿Por qué estás enamorada de mí?"

Inmediatamente frena en seco, sin duda no esperaba esta pregunta.

"¿Es una pregunta trampa?" Frunce el ceño.

"No, hablo en serio." Respondo soltando su brazo y poniéndome frente a ella. "No entiendo porqué sigues enamorada de mí cuando solo soy una triste sombra de lo que era hace diez años, no entiendo como puedes amar a alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de estar media hora feliz sin caer en la más profunda de las depresiones." Suspiro con pesadez. "¿No me ves? ¡Soy un desastre! ¿Cómo puedes amarme cuando ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo?"

No sé porque acabo de decirle todo esto, tampoco sé porque le he hecho esa pregunta. Hay luna llena, tal vez sea por eso.

"Rach..." Susurra tomando mi mano y buscando mi mirada. "Sé que piensas que estoy enamorada del recuerdo de lo que fuimos, o de la idea de lo que pudimos ser, o de lo que sea que dijiste la otra noche. Pero no es así." Niega con la cabeza. "Estoy enamorada de ti, de lo que eres ahora. Con tus miedos, con tus fantasmas, con tus fobias... con todo. Sí, he tardado en darme cuenta. No, no pretendo que me correspondas. Pero no podía quedarme con este sentimiento guardado para mí. No de nuevo, ¿entiendes?"

Guardo silencio, sinceramente no sé qué decir. Ella siempre fue la única capaz de dejarme sin palabras.

La observo, está mirando a la carretera mientras algunos coches vuelven a sus casas quizás de alguna despedida de soltera de la que no hayan tenido que huir por un estúpido ataque de pánico.

Les envidio, siento envidia por todos aquellos que pueden llevar una vida normal.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día del baile de promoción? Después de pegarme aquella ostia que aún me duele al recordarla." Ríe volviendo sus ojos en mí.

"Lo siento por eso." Me disculpo con timidez.

"Me lo merecía." Se encoje de hombros. "¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí, como si hubiese sido ayer."

"Yo también, y tenías razón." Reflexiona bajando la vista hacia el suelo. "Un día, mientras preparaba mi pizza de los viernes por la noche, en la televisión de la cocina apareció la gala de los Tony. Yo no veo mucho la televisión ni leo revistas por lo que ni sabía que estabas nominada. Pero entonces Sean Leonard dijo tu nombre, y tú saliste al escenario para recoger tu segundo Tony, con ese vestido concretamente." Sonríe levantando la cabeza. "Hermosa, radiante... feliz. Y lo sentí, esa sensación que dijiste que sentiría algún día me golpeó esa misma noche. Y entendí lo que ya sabía, lo que Jesse sabía, lo que corroboré cuando te vi el primer día aparecer tras decenas de cajas en la puerta de Santana."

Toma aire, intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirme en un momento como este, haciendo un esfuerzo quizás sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas. Al menos yo lo estoy haciendo.

Finalmente me mira de nuevo, y en sus ojos vidriosos puedo comprobar lo que temía.

"Quizás jamás puedas perdonar todo lo que te hice, de ser al contrario no sé si sería capaz, pero aún así seguiré aquí, esperándote." Me dice con voz queda. "Llevo haciéndolo desde los cinco años, ¿qué son dos o tres años más?"

"Quinn, yo no-"

Pero no puedo terminar mi frase, sus dedos contra mis labios me interrumpen. "No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? No rompas la magia."

Esa frase... esa frase fue la que me dijo después de besarme por segunda vez, en la puerta de mi casa, hace años, antes de salir hacia el coche y perderse calle abajo.

Sí, lo recuerdo. Una pena que ahora el cuento haya cambiado tanto.

* * *

><p>Lo peor del paso del tiempo son los cambios inevitables, lo que los momentos hacen de nosotros y en lo que nos convertimos tras el paso de los años. Estos cinco días con Quinn han sido un claro ejemplo de ello.<p>

Es triste que las cosas que antes veíamos en la otra se hayan marchado para no volver jamás, es una lástima que nos perdiésemos por el camino en la búsqueda de las cosas que necesitamos desesperadamente pero que nunca pudimos encontrar. Sí, es trágico que por el simple hecho de querer amarnos sin medidas nos robásemos la vida la una a la otra y luego nos hayamos estado culpando mutuamente del desesperante vacío en nuestras vidas.

Pero lo bueno del tiempo es que nos cambia, y yo ahora, mirando a Quinn caminar tranquilamente por Washington Street a solo cinco metros de nuestro hotel, la veo de manera diferente. Ya no tiene miedo, ese es el cambio, esa es la diferencia que hay entre la Quinn de mi adolescencia y esta a cuyo brazo me aferro como un ancla a la realidad.

Quinn Fabray no es una niña, es una mujer, y Quinn Fabray ya no tiene miedo.

No hemos hablado prácticamente en las seis manzanas que habían desde el club al hotel, pero no ha sido un silencio incómodo, ha sido uno de_ nuestros_ silencios.

Entramos al hotel y Quinn le ofrece una sonrisa amable al chico de recepción, él la saluda alegremente y le tiende la pequeña tarjetita para abrir la habitación.

Subimos en el ascensor, esta vez sin intento de besos por mi parte. En silencio, solo con el sonido de la musiquilla ambiental. La miro, me sonríe. Y así llegamos a la séptima planta, y cuando Quinn intenta abrir la puerta recuerdo que mi brazo aún sigue aferrado al suyo.

Lo suelto, y en el mismo momento en que lo hago siento que una parte de mí llora por la ausencia de contacto.

Ella entra en el baño para cambiarse, y mientras tanto yo hago lo mismo poniéndome uno de los tres pijamas que Kurt ha metido en mi maleta. No entiendo porqué tantos, ¿acaso tenía miedo a que me secuestraran y no tuviese pijamas suficientes para pasar mi cautiverio?

Me meto en la cama y me aferro a las sabanas, intentando controlar las ganas de llorar.

No sé porqué quiero hacerlo, simplemente las lágrimas están deseosas de hacer su aparición estelar. Pero no les dejaré, no quiero llorar frente a ella, al menos no esta vez.

Quiero que comprenda que me ha ayudado, quiero que sienta que una parte de mí la ha perdonado.

Sale del baño ya preparada con unos pantalones de cuadros y una camiseta básica blanca, nada que ver con sus pijamas de shorts blancos cortos o sus mini camisones de seda.

Sin pintar, con los pelos alborotados y vestida de esa manera aún sigue pareciéndome la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra. No sé como lo hace, Dios debía estar muy inspirado aquel dieciséis de Enero.

Apaga la luz de la habitación y solo la pequeña lámpara de mi mesita de noche alumbra esta noche sin estrellas.

"Buenas noches, Rach." Me dice con una amable sonrisa mientras destapa su cama.

No entiendo porqué, pero no puedo desprenderme de ella tan fácilmente.

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Si?" Me mira confusa, quizás porque no he emitido sonido alguno en todo el camino.

"¿Duermes conmigo? Solo dormir." Aclaro al ver su rostro pálido como la cera. "No me comportaré como una lunática necesitada de sexo. Te lo prometo."

Ella suelta una pequeña risita por mi comentario y asiente. "Por supuesto."

Le dejo el lado derecho, ese que sé que tanto le gusta, y me aferro aún más a mi sabana intentando controlar estás inmensas ganas de besarla. Quizás esto sea un tanto contraproducente, pero no pienso irme a Nueva York sin saber lo que sería dormir con ella de nuevo.

"Buenas noches, Quinn." Susurro.

"Buenas noches, Rach." Me dice mientras entra en la cama.

Y, no sé porqué, apago la luz de mi pequeña lámpara. Quizás porque, como siempre que ella está cerca, ahora mismo no tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a pasar unos días de vacaciones fuera, por ello no podré actualizar al menos hasta el viernes que viene. Como compensación os dejo este capítulo más largo. Aunque en realidad no sé si es un regalo o una tortura jajaja Sea lo que sea ya está hecho.<strong>

**Take care :)****  
><strong>


	34. Cap 33: Nada nuevo

**Capítulo 33**

**Nada nuevo**

_"__Y, cuando creo que te has ido para siempre, de repente vuelves sin avisar."_

**Septiembre, 2011**

Crecer.

Es algo inevitable, no podemos detener el tiempo, no podemos impedir que los años vayan avanzando, no podemos ser jóvenes eternamente por mucho que nos guste la idea. No importa quién seas, de dónde vengas, a dónde vayas o con quién estés; todos, en un momento u otro, debemos afrontar la vida y dar el paso hacia la madurez.

De igual modo no todos crecemos de la misma forma, ni tampoco en el mismo punto. La vida y los acontecimientos que en ella van sucediendo a veces hacen que algunos crezcan rápido, quizás demasiado. Y, también, hay otros que no quieren crecer nunca, convirtiéndose así en pequeños niños perdidos que buscan desesperados su pequeño nunca jamás.

Yo siempre había sido uno de esos niños perdidos, de esas personas que hubiesen dado la vida por no crecer nunca. Sin embargo el tiempo me había cambiado, y poco a poco de no querer crecer pasé a querer hacerlo desesperadamente. Porque decían que cuando creces las cosas te afectaban menos, y yo buscaba ante todo dejar de sufrir.

Lo que no sabía era que a medida que los años aumentan también lo hacen los problemas, y las decepciones.

El último año de instituto comenzaba, y entrando por aquella puerta tantas veces cruzada anteriormente supe por primera vez lo que suponía la madurez. Los seis meses más duros de mi vida, al menos hasta entonces, habían pasado sin que fuera si quiera del todo consciente; ahora me enfrentaba al primer día del cuarto año, sabiendo que ese sería mi último primer día en el McKenly.

"¡Señorita Berry!" Exclamó Kurt apretándome entre sus brazos. "Has desaparecido por completo este verano."

"Lo sé, necesitaba escapar unos meses de Lima."

"Entiendo." Susurró en mi oído para luego apartarse y observarme fijamente de arriba a abajo. "Estás hermosa, y por lo que veo has pasado algunos días tostando tu maravilloso rostro bajo el sol."

Asentí. "He ido a un crucero gay con mis padres, ha sido muy divertido."

Él sonrío ampliamente. "Imagino, de no haber estado con Blaine te reprocharía el que no haberme avisado." Frunció el ceño en broma. "¿Y qué tal ese campamento extraño para nuevos talentos?"

"Genial." Respondí alegremente abriendo mi taquilla. "He conocido a gente maravillosa y he aprendido mucho sobre técnicas vocales con las que preparar nuestras audiciones para la NYADA."

"No puedo esperar a que me los enseñes. ¡Vamos a brillar como nadie!" Dijo dando gritito entusiasmado acompañado de un pequeño salto.

Yo reí, era maravilloso poder compartir con alguien mi amor por Broadway, y mucho más si ese alguien era mi mejor amigo.

"Por cierto." Dijo Kurt apoyándose en la taquilla contigua y serenándose de repente. "¿Has visto a Quinn?"

"No desde Junio." Murmuré intentando no mostrar mucho interés mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para mi primera clase. "Tampoco me importa mucho. Ella es agua pasada, no me interesa lo que haya hecho o con quién pasara este verano." Kurt frunció el ceño y yo alcé las cejas. "¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Está olvidada. Quinn es pasado. PA-SA..."

Pero no terminé la frase, algo capturó por completo mi atención.

Apartando como siempre a todos con su paso, ella entró aquella última primera mañana en el McKenly, aunque esa persona nada tenía que ver con la que otras tantas veces había colonizado esos mismos pasillos.

Tuve que mirar una, dos, tres veces para cerciorarme de que se trataba de ella y no solo de alguien tremendamente parecido.

Pero no me cabía la menor duda, era Quinn; con el pelo rosa chicle, un aro en la nariz y vestida completamente de negro, pero ella al fin y al cabo. Caminando con la cabeza alta, pisando fuerte, desconocida.

Pasó por mi lado, sin mirarme, mientras yo no pude evitar abrir la boca ampliamente y pestañear varias veces aún sin creer que de verdad no estuviese soñando. Todos se giraban para observarla, el instituto de repente se quedó en absoluto silencio.

Ella sin embargo no se inmutó, era la viva imagen de la indiferencia.

Giró la esquina, desapareciendo entre la multitud, y el silencio dio paso a cuchicheos y comentarios de los que yo no podía escuchar absolutamente nada.

Estaba perpleja, consternada.

Nuestro último encuentro, en Nueva York, después de la actuación en las Nacionales, antes de volver a casa con un mísero doceavo puesto, vino inmediatamente a mi mente.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Me gritó irrumpiendo en el baño donde yo intentaba controlar los nervios previos a la salida de la lista con los finalistas.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunté mirándola altivamente desde el espejo.

Ella agarró mi hombro para que me girase. "No te hagas la idiota Rachel. ¿Por qué has besado a Finn delante de todos? ¿Estás con él ahora? ¿Estás con Jesse? ¿Con quién demonios estás?" Alzó la voz de nuevo con frustración pateando el suelo. "¿Hay alguien más con quién te vayas besando que deba conocer o esta es la última sorpresa?"

Yo alcé las cejas y me aparté de su agarre, ¿quién demonios se creía que era?

"Punto número uno: no me grites. Punto número dos: Yo no besé a Finn, él me besó. Punto número tres: De haberlo hecho, ¿qué más te da?" Entrecerré los ojos. "No somos nada, tú te has encargado de repetirlo y dejármelo claro hasta la saciedad. Con quién esté o a quién bese no es asunto tuyo." Respondí con frialdad.

Quinn alzó las cejas. "¡Eres mi ex novia! ¡Claro que es mi asunto!"

"No, no lo es." Negué con la cabeza metiendo mis pinturas en el neceser y cogiendo mi bolso. "Me has dejado. Por miedo, por tu familia, por no querer reconocer ante todos que estás conmigo, por lo que sea. Yo estoy haciendo mi vida, haz tú lo mismo."

Y dicho esto caminé hacia la puerta, contenta conmigo misma por haber afrontado la situación de una manera madura y con tanta frialdad. Sin lágrimas, sin titubeos, como una mujer adulta.

Pero entonces una mano agarró mi hombro y unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura, y ese olor y esa sensación parecida a miles de puñales clavándose en mi pecho hicieron desaparecer cualquier señal de frialdad y de decisión en mi persona.

"No puedo hacer mi vida, no sin ti." Susurró en mi oído mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Yo me quedé completamente inmóvil, solo el temblor de mis piernas eran señal de que seguía con vida y no había muerto al sentir su respiración en mi nuca. El bolso cayendo al suelo fue el único sonido que se escuchó en aquel cuarto de baño.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde había quedado mi decisión y mi entereza?

Quinn tomó de nuevo mi cintura haciendo que girase lentamente. Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, ínfimos comparados con los miles de metros que nos habían separado aquellos meses, o al menos a mí la distancia me parecía inmensa hasta entonces. Me observó detenidamente y apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi rostro, tomó mi mentón con sus delicadas manos y se acercó.

"Te amo, Rach." Susurró con voz entrecortada. "Dios... Te amo tanto."

Tragué saliva, aún sin moverme, casi sin respirar.

Ella rompió finalmente la distancia y posó sus labios contra los míos.

Primero de forma suave, delicada, casi imperceptible. Pero luego pasional, tomando mi rostro con fuerza entre sus manos mientras con su cuerpo me guió hasta la puerta del baño. Su lengua pidiendo paso y su cuerpo contra el mío hizo que perdiese por completo el norte y, sin pensarlo, tomé su pelo, ahora corto haciéndola parecer más sexy que nunca.

Esos besos eran demasiado perfectos para no perder el sentido, mi lengua parecía hecha solo para estar en contacto con la suya, esa sensación recorriéndome por completo de los pies a la cabeza nada tenía que ver con lo que había experimentado hacía quince minutos en el escenario con Finn.

Quinn Fabray besaba como nadie, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura como jamás otra persona lo había hecho, su sabor era algo increíble de lo que jamás podría cansarme.

Pero entonces sus dedos intentaron bajar la tiranta de mi vestido, y yo comprendí que aquello no era lo que quería, al menos no de esa forma, mucho menos en ese momento.

"Para." Susurré con dificultad.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja apretando aún más nuestros cuerpos.

Cerré los ojos y, haciendo de tripas corazón, la aparté con un empujón. "¡Suéltame!" Grité colocando bien mi vestido. "¿Qué día es hoy? ¿El día de 'Robemos besos a Rachel Berry'?" Reproché casi sin aliento.

Ella me miró algo confusa, quizás arrepentida al ser consciente de lo que había hecho, y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. "Lo siento, yo... yo solo... te echo de menos."

"Me echas de menos." Solté una risa irónica. "¿Y? ¿Crees que porqué me beses ya voy a olvidar todo el daño que me has hecho?" Fruncí el sueño cruzándome de brazos. "No sé si os pensáis que soy imbécil o creéis que mi perdón es un bien ilimitado. Yo no soy una hermanita de la caridad, no doy miles de oportunidades. ¡Esto es el colmo! Primero Jess, luego Finn, ahora tú. ¡Iros a la mierda! ¡Todos!" Grité recogiendo mi bolso.

"Lo siento..." Susurró de nuevo con los ojos llorosos.

Me di la vuelta, no quería mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía volvería a caer.

Como siempre.

"Yo también lo siento, siento que hayas actuado ahora y no cuando tuviste la oportunidad." Concluí antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla de nuevo sola en un baño.

Una y otra vez las escenas se iban sucediendo, una y otra vez parecíamos llegar siempre al mismo punto.

Daba igual cuantas vueltas diésemos, siempre terminábamos igual: Ella pidiéndome perdón por las cosas que hacía o no hacía, yo marchándome enfadada pensado que esa vez sería la definitiva. Pero nunca lo era, y al final terminábamos volviendo a lo mismo.

Ese día, al igual que muchos otros, decidí que mi amor por Quinn Fabray había llegado a su fin.

Perdimos las Nacionales, volvimos a casa, un verano pasó y yo creí que finalmente, gracias a la distancia y a mi maravilloso verano alejada de todo, la había olvidado.

Pero entonces ella entró de nuevo, derribando cualquier muro colocado a mi alrededor, y la duda de que había pasado en mi ausencia para llegar a ser lo que había aparecido hacia solo dos minutos en los pasillos provocó que llegase a dos conclusiones aplastantes.

Una. No había olvidado en absoluto a Quinn Fabray.

Dos. El pelo rosa le quedaba jodidamente sexy.

"Por eso te he preguntado si la habías visto..." Murmuró Kurt cerrando mi boca aún abierta por la perplejidad.

¿Quién era esa chica y qué había hecho con mi Quinn?

* * *

><p>"Berry, necesito hablar contigo." Irrumpió cerrando mi taquilla después del almuerzo.<p>

La miré con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Qué tal tu verano Santana?"

"Piscina, helados, hamburguesas y sexo desenfrenado en el jardín de mi casa, pero eso no es para lo que estoy aquí." Se cruzó de brazos. "Tienes que hablar con Quinn."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"

"¿No la ves? Se ha teñido el pelo de rosa, viste como una rockera drogadicta de Brooklyn y sale con esas dementes desequilibradas que no han visto una esponja de baño en mucho tiempo." Escupió frunciendo el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros abriendo de nuevo mi taquilla. "Ella es mayorcita, sabe lo que hace."

"No, no lo sabe." Negó con la cabeza. "Ya estaba hecha mierda cuando volvió de Nueva York después de ese beso con Finnocencia que nos hizo perder las nacionales, beso que prefiero no recordar para no patearte el culo ahora mismo." Me advirtió señalándome con el dedo. "Pero todo el asunto de sus padres, su incansable lucha con el hecho de que le gustan las mujeres pero no quiere reconocerlo y ahora la aparición de Shelby con Beth la han vuelto una completa kamikaze."

"Espera, espera." La interrumpí. "¿Shelby ha vuelto?"

Ella asintió con pesadez. "Sí, hace una semana."

Miré hacia el suelo y me mordí el labio inferior.

Shelby había vuelto, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de dignarse a llamarme, aunque solo fuese dos minutos para decirme que estaba en Lima. Una muestra más de lo poco que le importaba a esa mujer, otro gesto que me dejaba claro que en la vida mi destino era estar sola.

¿Un vaticinio de mi futuro quizás?

"¿Berry? ¿Sigues aquí?" Preguntó Santana moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro de un lado a otro.

La miré intentando no llorar delante de ella y cogí los libros de mi taquilla cerrándola de un portazo. "¿Y por qué se supone que esto debe ser asunto mío?"

"Porque tú eres la única capaz de hacerla entrar en razón, Rachel." Me miró fijamente.

Santana nunca mostraba interés por nadie, excepto por Britt, y Quinn. Ellas dos eran las únicas personas capaz de provocar un ceño preocupado en su rostro impasible.

Y por la magnitud de este el tema parecía más serio que un tinte de pelo extravagante y un cambio de vestuario.

"He intentado hablar con ella, llevo todo el verano haciéndolo." Suspiró. "Pero es imposible, se ha cerrado en banda. No quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere saber nada de mí ni de Britt, ha dejado el equipo de animadoras, el Glee Club, no asiste a clase... ¡Está descontrolada!"

Nos miramos a los ojos, y vi la pura imagen de la desesperación. Ver como una de las personas más importantes de tu vida está a punto de caer por un precipicio y, sin embargo, no poder hacer nada para evitarlo te llena de una sensación de completa y absoluta frustración.

Y eso era lo que Santana mostraba, sin embargo yo no podía hacer nada.

"Lo siento Santana, pero Quinn hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser alguien en mi vida." Le dije agachando la cabeza y apretando los libros contra mi pecho.

Ella frunció el ceño con dureza. "No me vengas con esas, Berry. ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿A mí o a ti misma? Porque dudo que estés consiguiendo ninguna de las dos." Escupió. "Tienes que hablar con ella, sé que a ti te escuchará."

"¿Por qué lo haría?" Le espeté alzando la vista. "Siempre que hablamos terminamos discutiendo, hace meses que no somos nada. ¿Por qué me escucharía a mí y no a ti que eres su mejor amiga?"

"Porque yo no soy tú." Respondió tajante. "Porque lleva suspirando por ti desde los cinco años, porque si alguien puede darle algo de cordura en un momento como este es la única persona con la que ha sido feliz en toda su mísera vida."

Guardé silencio. Las palabras de Santana se iban sucediendo una y otra vez en mi mente como las discusiones repetidas en los baños con Quinn.

¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Acaso cambiaría algo hablar con ella? Yo ya no era nadie, solo un recuerdo, pasado, humo. ¿Por qué iba a escucharme? Era orgullosa, mucho, y yo había pateado su orgullo, escupido sobre él, prácticamente me había cagado encima.

Con perdón. Pero eso había hecho.

¿Hasta qué punto algo que yo le dijese podría cambiar el hecho de que había decidido romper con todo?

"Rachel, sino hacemos algo pronto temo que haga cualquier estupidez." Me dijo San sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Habla con ella, por favor."

Suspiré, alcé la vista de nuevo y asentí. "Está bien, lo haré."

"Gracias." Sonrío apretándome en un gran abrazo que me cogió completamente desprevenida.

Solo duró unos breves segundos, sin embargo fue el tiempo suficiente para que sintiese que en ese momento el universo había explotado porque Santana López había dado un abrazo a Rachel Berry en medio del pasillo frente a todos.

"¿Eso ha sido una muestra de aprecio?" Murmuré sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona al separarme de ella.

Santana volvió a su rostro impasible. "Cierra la maldita boca Rachel, no hagas que me arrepienta." Me amenazó con el dedo pero sin poder contener una leve sonrisa.

Después de esto, tal y como llegó, se fue.

Y yo apoyé mi cabeza en las taquillas, con los libros aún aferrados a mi pecho. Pensando en la manera de decirle a Quinn que ese no era el mejor camino para salir de sus problemas, sabiendo que posiblemente lo único que encontraría en aquellos ojos verdes de ensueño sería pura y simple frialdad.

* * *

><p>Mi sicólogo una vez dijo que yo tenía un grave problema de culpas nocturnas, de esas que llegan cuando te acuestas y miras durante horas al techo pensando en las cosas que pudiste hacer pero no hiciste o en los momentos que quizás debiste vivir al máximo pero jamás los aprovechaste. Al parecer, según él, este es uno de los principales problemas de mi insomnio, y quizás unas de las pocas cosas no producidas por el ataque o las decepciones constantes.<p>

Siempre he sido así, desde que recuerdo he dado vueltas en la cama por las noches pensando en mi día y preguntándome si no hubiese podido actuar de otra manera más adecuada en tal o cuál situación.

Mi padre Leroy solía traerme un vaso de leche de soja caliente para ayudarme a despejar las ideas, mientras tanto mi papa Hiram me preguntaba cuales eran esos pensamientos y de qué forma habría actuado de tener otra oportunidad. Decía que así, la próxima vez que un momento parecido se presentase, sabría como comportarme.

Adoro a mis padres, creo que son los mejores padres que una persona puede desear. A veces no sé si los he decepcionado un poco con mi actitud autodestructiva, espero que para eso aún sí haya solución.

Pero no hablamos de mis padres ahora, ni de mis ataques, hablamos de mis primeros días de curso del último año y, concretamente, del día en que vi a Quinn más perdida de lo que jamás la había visto nunca.

Caminando por el campo de futbol, andando bajo las gradas que un día habían sido testigo de nuestros silencios, repetía una y otra vez el discurso que había repasado aquella noche en mi cama hasta la saciedad.

No era asunto mío que Quinn ahora fuese amiga de esas moteras desquiciadas con olor a alcantarilla, y quizás ella era lo suficientemente adulta como para solucionar sus propios problemas, sin embargo las palabras de Santana me habían hecho desear ante todo poder salvarla.

Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarla caer.

"Hey, Quinn." Dije con voz temblorosa cuando llegué a su rincón de reunión. "Hola... skanks."

Skanks... ¿Quién demonios había pensado un nombre tan ridículo como ese?

"Q, ¿quieres que la matemos?" Dijo la más grande de todas, una vestida como una camionera de un trailer lleno de gasolina. "Puedo hacerlo gratis, su olor a colonia de importación está contaminando el ambiente."

Todas soltaron una carcajada, Quinn sin embargo no se inmutó.

"No." Negó con la cabeza clavando su mirada en mí. "Dejadme a solas con ella."

"¿Estás segura?" Frunció el ceño otra de las lunáticas sin sentido de la moda, ni de la higiene.

"Sí, no hay problema." Sonrió débilmente.

Todas asintieron y apagaron sus cigarrillos en el suelo, una antes de hacerlo me echó el humo en la cara antes de reír estrepitosamente.

"Estás en mi lista gnomo." Me susurró al oído la mole de cien kilos conductora de trailer.

Tragué saliva. Esas chicas eran unas completas desquiciadas.

"Tus nuevas amigas son muy... especiales." Comenté rompiendo el silencio cuando finalmente nos quedamos a solas. "Se ve que te protegen mucho."

Quinn no varió su frío rostro. "¿Qué quieres, Rachel? Si vienes para que vuelva al Glee Club estás perdiendo el tiempo."

"No vengo por eso." Interrumpí observando aquel lugar mugriento llenó de moho y humedades. "Aunque realmente me gustaría saber porque lo has dejado, ambas sabemos que amas el Glee Club." Añadí clavando de nuevo mis ojos en ella.

"Eso era antes." Respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"Todo." Dijo guardando el mechero en su bolso de cuero negro. "No voy a volver, tengo nuevas amigas ahora y ellas me aceptan tal y como soy."

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. "¿En serio? ¿Esas chicas? ¡Por favor! No tienen nada que ver contigo." Respondí sin parar de reír. "Y si me permites decirlo tampoco creo que fumar como un carretero, bañarte desnuda en el lago del parque o robar bebidas alcohólicas en un supermercado 24 horas sea la mejor manera de pasar tu tiempo."

Quinn me miró frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?"

"Tengo mis fuentes, y Lima es una ciudad pequeña, ya sabes que las noticias vuelan." Me encogí de hombros.

No respondió, y supe que si quería solucionar las cosas debía actuar con más delicadeza y menos reproche en mi tono. Ella siempre fue como las tortugas, al mínimo riesgo de sentirse atacada se cerraba en sí misma y no había manera de entrar de nuevo.

"Te necesitamos, Quinn." Le dije con sinceridad. "Los chicos te echan de menos, yo... yo te echo de menos. Este es nuestro último año y estamos haciendo cosas geniales, podías venir un día y ver como-"

"Creía que no venías a convencerme." Interrumpió dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

"Tienes razón." Murmuré.

"¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Necesitas protección de algunas animadoras malas que te quitan tus pegatinas de estrellitas?" Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica mirándome de arriba a abajo. "No hacemos ya ese tipo de trabajos. Aunque quizás si intentas convencerme de alguna manera..." Murmuró acercándose hacia mí lentamente.

Tragué saliva, tenerla tan cerca vestida con ese top corto que dejaba ver su perfecto vientre no era algo adecuado si quería simplemente ofrecerle mi amistad.

Ella se paró a solo dos centímetros de mí y me miró fijamente apagando su cigarrillo con el pie.

"No, tampoco te ayudaríamos." Se burló mirándome con desprecio y dándome la espalda.

Alcé las cejas, de nuevo esa fachada de perdonavidas que tanto detestaba.

"Deja esa actitud de rebelde sin causa conmigo, te conozco demasiado bien."

Quinn soltó una risa sin gracia. "¡Oh sí! No lo recordaba, Rachel Berry y su conocimiento amplio sobre mi persona." Comentó con ironía. "Tal vez algún día comprendas que no me conoces tanto como crees."

"Te conozco mejor que tú misma." Le espeté.

"Perdona que lo dude."

La miré fijamente, en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada, intentando ganar esa competición no premeditada de observación mutua sin pausa.

Gané, siempre ganaba, jamás pudo aguantarme la mirada.

"¿Sabes por qué me enamoré de ti Quinn?" Pregunté de la nada.

"¿Porqué estoy tremendamente caliente?" Se burló.

"No. Me enamoré de ti porqué tras esa fachada de chica dura y prepotente hay una persona dulce y asustada pidiendo a gritos que la quieran. Me enamoré de ese diez por ciento de ti misma que te empeñas en ocultar al mundo, ahora más que nunca." Respondí acercándome hacia ella. "Este es el último año de instituto. Si quieres pasarlo haciendo el idiota con esa nueva imagen que tienes y esas chicas que no saben absolutamente nada de ti o de lo que necesitas. Adelante hazlo." Le espeté alzando la barbilla. "Pero si te das cuenta de que eso no es lo que quieres ahí estaremos, ahí _estaré_, cuando estés preparada, ¿de acuerdo?"

Giré tras una última mirada fría dispuesta a marcharme de ese sitio lleno de humo y cajas de madera que comenzaba a revolverme las tripas, sin embargo ella interrumpió mi camino.

"¿Y que necesito según tú?" Gritó tras de mí.

Yo me di la vuelta. "Necesitas ayuda, y quiero ser esa persona."

"¿Qué persona? ¿Esa capaz de rechazarme sin vacilar como lo hiciste en Nueva York?" Escupió con rencor.

Entrecerré los ojos ante su ataque repentino. "¿Esto es una especie de venganza? ¿No entiendes que no podía perdonarte sin más después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado?"

"¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora?" Alzó las cejas. "Porque al fin y al cabo sigo siendo igual que hace tres meses. Quizás peor."

"El cambio está en que antes lo hacías por alejarme y ahora solo te haces daño a ti misma, Quinn." Respondí escrutando su rostro. "No es malo dejarse ayudar, y mucho menos por alguien que te quiere, a quién le importas."

"¿Dejarme ayudar?" Sonrió irónicamente. "¿Y en qué necesito ayuda? Si se puede saber..."

"Comprendo que todo debe ser confuso para ti. Saber que es el último año de instituto y que el futuro no está tan lejos, toda esa lucha con tus padres y su no aceptación de tu sexualidad, la aparición de Shelby con Beth... "

"No quiero hablar de eso contigo." Interrumpió apretándose las sienes con sus dedos.

Sonreí satisfecha, había tocado su punto débil.

"¿De qué? ¿De Beth?" Pregunté. "¿La has visto ya o eres demasiado _cobarde_ para hacerlo?"

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró fulminantemente cerrando los puños. "Rachel... Para. No hagas que diga o haga algo de lo que me arrepienta."

Solté una carcajada. "¿Me estás amenazando?"

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, podía notar como Quinn luchaba consigo misma por mantener su postura altiva y distante. Sabía que estaba llegando a su límite, podía percibirlo en la forma en que movía la pierna con nerviosismo y como alzaba la cabeza mirando al techo.

Mentiría si os dijera que no tenía miedo, estaba completamente aterrorizada, Quinn enfadada no era una de mis versiones preferidas. Pero aquello era una situación límite, y no quería tener una ataque de culpas nocturnas pensando en como un día tuve la oportunidad de salvarla pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

"Tú misma lo dijiste: cada una debe rehacer su vida." Dijo finalmente. "Esto es lo que he elegido, te guste o no es lo que hay. No necesito ayuda, y mucho menos la tuya. Este verano me he encontrado a mí misma y he comprendido que esta es la vida que quiero llevar. Y ahora... es mejor que te marches." Concluyó de nuevo con rostro ilegible. Pero yo no me moví. "Fuera Rachel. Lárgate, no hay nada más que hablar."

Cerré los ojos, era imposible, se había encerrado en su pequeño caparazón.

"De acuerdo."

Se giró y caminó hacia una de las cajas de madera, apoyando sus brazos en ella y mirando a un punto perdido de aquella gradas mugrientas de metal.

La observé durante unos segundos, preguntándome en qué momento se había tensado tanto el hilo como para romperse de esa manera.

¿Cuándo Quinn Fabray se había perdido? ¿Cuándo quedó embarazada? ¿Cuando sus padres la echaron de casa? ¿Cuándo dio su hija en adopción? ¿O quizás había sido cuando, por el miedo, había perdido a la única persona capaz de alzar la vista para ayudarla?

Fuera por lo que fuese aquella no era Quinn Fabray, ni siquiera era alguien que se le pareciera en lo más mínimo. Solo era una niña asustada y perdida buscando su nunca jamás.

"Quinn, ¿sabes una cosa? Uno no se encuentra consigo mismo verdaderamente hasta que planta cara a la verdad."

Ella giró la cabeza y me miró alzando las cejas. "¿Lo has leído en el cuarto de baño de tu campamento para estrellitas antisociales?" Bromeó con sorna.

Aunque por su tono podía comprobar perfectamente que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para aparentar ser fría conmigo. Estaba cansada, agotada, sin vida.

Negué con la cabeza. "No. Es de Pearl Bailey, cantante y actriz ganadora de un premio Tony por _Hello, Dolly!_" Respondí girando para salir de ahí. "Plántale cara a la verdad y deja de huir, quizás así puedas encontrar esa paz que tanto deseas."

Nunca supe realmente si aquella charla sirvió de algo, quizás sí o quizás no, prefiero pensar lo primero.

Solo sé que aquella noche no sufrí ningún ataque de culpas nocturnas.

Me lavé la cara, los dientes, hice mi rutina de ejercicios relajantes antes de dormir y me metí en la cama acurrucada entre mis cálidas sábanas. Miré al techo, durante varios minutos, quizás un poco más, y, aunque no me sentí culpable porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto, sí que pensé en ella.

Pensé en dónde estaría, en que estaría haciendo y, también, en si estaría pensando en mí.

Luego negué con la cabeza, ¿pensar en mí? A no ser que fuese para ordenar a una de sus amigas que me tirasen una docena de huevos podridos a la ventana dudaba que mi nombre pasase por su cabeza. Posiblemente estaría en alguna fiesta de locos amantes del cuero o robando en una tienda de neumáticos, quién sabía.

Mi móvil vibrando en la mesita de noche hizo que saliese de aquel casi sueño.

Con dificultad abrí los ojos y di al botón de contestar sin mirar de quién era la llamada.

"¿Diga?" Pregunté con voz algo ronca.

"Rachel... Soy... soy Quinn, ¿puedes... puedes venir a buscarme?"

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo el martes. Buen finde :)<strong>


	35. Cap 34: Quizas no todo esta perdido

**Capítulo 34**

**Quizás no todo está perdido**

_"Dejemos el juego, tengamos un kit kat y después... que sea lo que dios quiera."_

**Septiembre, 2011**

Lo que me resulta más confuso de la vida es la forma en la que todo puede cambiar en cuestión de minutos. En un momento lo que te rodea es de una manera y al siguiente todo gira de repente y es una cosa completamente distinta. Y lo peor es que la vida nunca avisa, simplemente actúa y nosotros somos, como dijo Shakespeare, juguetes del destino.

Hacía una hora estaba acostada calentita en la cama con mi pijama de ositos amorosos, ahora conducía por una carretera secundaria dónde temía que en cualquier momento se me cruzase un alce o, lo que era peor, el fantasma de una chica vestida de blanco deseosa de venganza por no haber tenido a alguien que la recogiese una noche fría de Septiembre.

No tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Quinn ni siquiera me había dado una explicación, solo una indicación vaga sobre dónde se encontraba y un grito pidiéndome que por favor no tardase mucho.

Y ahí estaba yo, como la gran imbécil que era, aún con la parte de abajo de mi pijama de ositos amorosos y un jersey gordo de lana hasta las rodillas. Ni siquiera me había peinado, llevaba los pelos alborotados recogidos en un moño desordenado y las zapatillas de estar por casa. De haberme encontrado con el fantasma de la chica vestida de blanco creo que habría salido ella corriendo del susto.

A lo lejos, una pequeña linterna me hizo señas.

Al principio me asusté, ¿y si era un secuestrador intentando llamar la atención de jóvenes bellas para luego descuartizarlas? Pero después pensé que de ser un secuestrador inventaría modos más sutiles para hacerse con sus víctimas y, además, a medida que me fui acercando vi su corta cabellera rosa con un pañuelo amarrado en la frente cual rockera de bares de mala muerte y una chaqueta vaquera sin mangas con la que supongo estaría a punto de sufrir una lipotimia.

Fui disminuyendo la velocidad lentamente y, cuando estuve a la altura de su coche, ella subió corriendo como una desequilibrada.

"¡Dios por fin!" Gritó alterada "¡Larguémonos de aquí!"

"Pero..."

"¡Arranca el puto coche, Rachel!" Me interrumpió mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y miraba a cada lado como una loca perseguida recién salida de un manicomio.

"¿Y qué pasa con Chev?" Le pregunté arrancado el coche con las manos temblorosas por los propios nervios.

"Mañana vendré a buscarlo, ahora lo único que quiero es alejarme lo más rápido posible de este maldito lugar."

La miré confusa sin entender que estaba pasando. No comprendía como dejaba a su adorado coche tirado en una carretera a kilómetros de Lima ni porqué estaba ahí sola un lunes de madrugada.

¿Dónde estaban esas moteras malolientes? ¿Le habrían gastado una de esas novatadas de iniciación? O, lo que es peor, ¿serían vampiros diurnos y la habrían secuestrado para convertirla en una más de su clan?

De ser así Quinn era alguien muy valiente, todos sabían que los vampiros eran seres con una fuerza superior.

Sí, era una completa enganchada a The Vampires Diaries por esa época.

"¡Estás sangrando!" Exclamé de repente al observar como un pequeño hilo de sangre recorría desde la frente hasta su nariz.

"Solo es un rasguño." Murmuró entre dientes quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza y apretándolo con fuerza sobre la herida.

"¡Estás sangrando, Quinn!" Repetí horrorizada soltando el volante y acercándome hacia ella para poder observarla detenidamente. "¿Qué te ha-"

"¡Mira a la carretera!" Gritó cogiendo el volante con el rostro pálido como la cera.

Reaccioné al escuchar su grito y recuperé el dominio del coche que, por suerte, solo se había desviado unos pocos centímetros.

"¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que nos matemos?" Preguntó casi sin aliento.

"¡Solo estaba preocupada por tu herida!" Me defendí.

Ella giró los ojos y volvió a apretar la improvisada venda ya completamente roja por la sangre.

"No es nada, no empieces con tus ataques de reina del drama ahora porque no estoy para soportar ni tus gritos ni tus alaridos." Suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

Eso fue el colmo, mi paciencia se agotó con la última de sus palabras.

Paré el coche en seco y sin mediar palabra abrí la puerta del lado del copiloto.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Bájate." Respondí mirando al frente dando pequeños golpecitos en el volante.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

"No voy a consentir que me hables así, mucho menos cuando he venido a buscarte sin hacer preguntas a la una de la mañana a esta carretera en el culo del mundo." Le dije girando la vista y clavando mi mirada en ella.

"¿Piensas dejarme sola en la cuneta?" Preguntó abriendo la boca ofendida.

"Si no me respetas y me hablas como es debido sí, lo haré. Que no te quepa la menor duda."

Quinn no movió ni un músculo, simplemente se quedó mirándome perpleja. No esperaba en absoluto esa reacción por mi parte; pero las cosas cambian y, al igual que las situaciones van sucediendo, nosotros vamos moldeando nuestro carácter a medida que el tiempo avanza.

No era esa chica que guardaba silencio ante sus malos modos y sus contestaciones salidas de tono, no tenía catorce años, ella no era la popular capitana del equipo de animadoras y yo ya no era una chica indefensa con miedo a sus granizados de uva. Había pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas desde entonces.

Ahora estaba ahí, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes desafiantes, dejándole claro que si quería ir en mi coche conviviríamos según mis reglas y no las suyas.

"¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperas?" Le espeté alzando las cejas hacia la puerta.

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. "De acuerdo. Lo siento." Murmuró no muy convincente. "¿Puedes arrancar? Por favor."

"No sin que antes me cuentes qué demonios ha pasado."

"Te lo cuento por el camino." Respondió cerrando la puerta. "Vámonos Rachel, por favor."

Esto último lo dijo casi con tono suplicante, con algo, quizás, de humanidad en esa mirada fría casi gélida de la que ya había sido testigo esa misma mañana.

Asentí en silencio y sin decir absolutamente nada arranqué de nuevo el motor, esta vez sí, camino a Lima teniendo que compartir con ella veinte minutos de carretera por caminos estrechos con la mínima luz y otros veinte por la autopista hasta llegar a casa. No entendía como demonios había terminado en un lugar como ese, y el mutismo por su parte comenzaba a desesperarme.

"Me he metido en un lío." Susurró finalmente.

"Sí, eso me ha quedado claro."

Quinn suspiró de nuevo, sin ganas ningunas de contarme la historia pero sabiendo que prácticamente estaba obligada hacerlo. Sonreí de medio lado, adoraba tener el control de la situación.

"Estábamos en Accokeek."

"¿Y qué hacías ahí?" La interrumpí frunciendo el ceño. "Es un descampado, no hay absolutamente nada."

"Esa es la idea, es el lugar perfecto para hacer carreras ilegales." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo me giré y la miré completamente perpleja. "¿Carreras ilegales? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?"

"Rachel... la carretera." Protestó frunciendo el ceño.

Giré los ojos.

¿Le preocupaba morir conmigo al volante y no correr con un coche de mierda por un descampado alejado de la mano de dios?

Negué con la cabeza, estaba completamente chiflada. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde principios de verano, es un buen medio para ganar dinero fácil y así recurrir lo menos posible a mi padre." Respondió girando el rostro hacia la ventana.

"Arriesgando tu vida..."

Soltó una pequeña risita. "No es tan arriesgado."

"¡Por favor, Quinn!" Exclamé indignada. "Todo el mundo sabe que las carreras ilegales terminan el 70% de las veces en accidentes mortales."

"No exageres, como mucho será un 20%." Se burló girando la vista de nuevo hacia mí.

La miré frunciendo el ceño. "No estoy bromeando, no quiero que vuelvas a correr en ninguna de esas carreras."

"¿Ahora eres mi madre?" Me espetó de nuevo de manera altiva. La miré en silencio y ella entendió perfectamente que quería decir esa mirada. "Vale, lo siento." Se disculpó para evitar tener que ir andando hacia su casa. "No lo volveré a hacer, al menos en un tiempo."

¿Al menos en un tiempo? No, no lo volvería a hacer _nunca_. Aunque tuviese que encerrarla en su habitación con candado o secuestrar a Chev, Quinn no volvería a correr de nuevo.

"¿Y cómo corres con tu coche? Tiene más años que Sue Sylvester."

"Perdona pero Chev está en plena forma." Corrigió señalándome con el dedo.

Giré los ojos. Ella y ese maldito coche... A veces incluso llegué a pensar que lo quería más que a mí.

"Un amigo de Ronnie le arregló el motor y lo preparó para que pudiese competir." Añadió mirando hacia la oscuridad que era lo único que podía contemplarse en aquella carretera que parecía sacada de _Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano_. "Es increíble como lo ha preparado, le doy un poco al acelerador y corre como ningún otro. No sabes lo que es esa sensación, correr a 150 km por hora en un callejón estrecho dónde a duras penas entra el coche. Es maravilloso, es-"

"No quiero escuchar nada más, me estás poniendo mal cuerpo." La interrumpí cerrando brevemente los ojos para borrar la imagen de Quinn arriesgando su vida de esa manera.

"Exagerada." Murmuró apoyando sus pies en el salpicadero y volviendo de nuevo la vista a la ventana.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo esperando a que ella continuase con un relato que posiblemente me daría ganas de matarla o al menos golpearla por ser una completa descerebrada sin miedo a la muerte, ella con la mirada perdida en la ventana con la cabeza en dios sabe dónde mientras seguía apretando ese maldito pañuelo en su frente.

No podía creerlo.

¿Carreras ilegales? ¿Realmente? ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Stripper?

Había perdido el norte por completo, si seguía por ese camino terminaría vendiendo su cuerpo en los suburbios de Singapur. Bueno, quizás estuviese siendo un poco dramática, pero verla tan pérdida me hacía sentir completamente inútil.

¿Cómo evitar que alguien caiga al vacío cuando, por mucho que lo intentas, la otra persona no acepta tomar tu mano?

No podía consentirlo, Quinn no terminaría vagando por las calles de China vendiendo su cuerpo por un bidón de pescado.

Me erguí en mi asiento y carraspeé. "Bueno... ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu 'maravilloso' nuevo hobbie con que estuvieses tirada en una cuneta a 80 km de Lima?"

"Alguien dio el soplo, y la policía vino a por nosotros. Nos dispersamos, las chicas se fueron en el coche de Ronnie y yo huí por mi lado en Chev." Respondió aún con la mirada clavada en la ventana. "Me siguieron durante por lo menos veinte minutos, cuando por fin logré despistarles se me pinchó una rueda y terminé chocando con esa maldita verja." Negó con la cabeza. "Por suerte él está bien, mañana iré al taller del padre de Kurt. Dudo que tenga que cambiar algo más que la rueda y el radiador."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Y qué mierda importa el coche? ¡Estás herida!" Exclamé indignada. "Deberíamos ir a un hospital para que te revisen."

Quinn rió débilmente. "No me ha pasado nada, solo choqué contra el cristal delantero porque Chev no tiene airbag."

"¿Te parece poco?" La miré abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "Podrías tener una conmoción o heridas internas o quizás un derrame cerebral y no te has dado cuenta. Vayamos al hospital, ¡necesitas una revisión de urgencia!"

"No. Volvemos a casa." Concluyó mirándome fijamente. Fruncí el ceño, era una completa testaruda. "Estoy bien, Rachel. No te preocupes."

No, no lo estaba. Había perdido la cabeza, el norte, el rumbo.

¿En qué momento Quinn se había convertido en una delincuente adolescente digna de un documental en la BBC?

Todo lo que estaba pasando se escapaba por completo de mi entendimiento. Podía comprender que estuviese dolida; conmigo, con Beth, con sus padres, con la vida en general... Pero competir en carreras ilegales contra locos desalmados que posiblemente rondaban los veinticinco años y no tenían ninguna visión de futuro más que trabajar en una hamburguesería no era la mejor manera de solucionar sus problemas.

Quería ponerme en su lugar, pero simplemente no podía.

"¿Por qué haces estás cosas, Quinn?" Le pregunté después de un suspiro al salir finalmente a la autopista. "¿Por qué te autodestruyes de esta manera? ¿Acaso no hay nada por lo que merezca la pena luchar?"

Ella me miró en silencio y agarró sus piernas con los brazos apoyando la cabeza en ellas.

"Antes sí, pero las perdí." Murmuró.

No dije nada, no sabía tampoco que decir.

¿Me había perdido? Quizás sí, quizás no. ¿Estaba aún enamorada de ella? Completamente. ¿El dolor causado en el pasado era demasiado para no querer volver? No lo sabía.

A decir verdad no sabía absolutamente nada.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa, y para así de paso llenar el silencio que era un compañero de viaje más en aquella oscura noche, decidí encender la radio.

La voz de Chris Brown resonó en los altavoces de mi Volkswagen polo.

_"If I should die before I wake it's 'cause you took my breath away... Losing you is like living in a world with no air."_

(Si muriera antes de despertar es porque tú me quitaste la respiración...Perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire.)

Quinn me miró en silencio, yo sin embargo seguí observando detenidamente la carretera intentando ocultar mi incomodidad.

_"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I can make you understand..."_

(Estoy aquí solo, sin querer irme. Mi corazón no se mueve, está incompleto. Desearía que hubiera una manera para hacer que lo entiendas...)

Demasiado, tenía que cambiar de emisora.

Aunque la siguiente canción tampoco es que fuese la más indicada para el momento o, mejor dicho, era demasiado indicada.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

(Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora. Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora. Y no sé como estar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora.)

Cambié de emisora.

_"What if you should decide? That you don´t want me there in your life. That you don´t want me there by your side."_

(¿Qué tal si deberías decidir? Que no me deseas allí en tu vida, que no me deseas allí a tu lado.)

Cambié de emisora.

_"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing the smiles, the flowers, everything...is gone. Yesterday I found about you even now just looking at you...feels wrong."_

(Es extraño pensar las canciones que solíamos cantar. Las sonrisas, las flores, todo... se ha ido . Ayer te encontré , incluso mirándote... me siento mal.

Por supuesto, esa vez, también cambie de emisora.

_" So is it over? Is this really it? You're giving up so easily, I thought you loved me more than this."_

(¿Así que terminó? ¿Es esto realmente todo? Te estás rindiendo tan fácil, pensé que me amabas más que eso.)

Y, con esa canción reveladora de Adele, decidí que lo mejor era apagar la radio y dejar que de nuevo el silencio fuese el único sonido.

* * *

><p>Después de conducir veinte minutos, en silencio absoluto y prácticamente sin recibir una muestra de que Quinn estuviese con vida y no hubiese muerto de una conmoción cerebral, finalmente entramos en Lima.<p>

En todo el camino por mi cabeza no habían dejado de pasar imagines devastadoras de todos los acontecimientos que hubieran podido ocurrir si Quinn en una de esas carreras kamikazes hubiese perdido la vida. Tal vez era un tanto tétrica, pero mi mente siempre ha tirado más por el lado dramático.

Santana tenía razón, sino hacía algo pronto podría hacer cualquier locura.

Quinn no estaba bien, necesitaba alguien que le ayudase a salir de esa oscuridad absoluta que ella misma había creado, quizás, torturándose así por todos los errores cometidos en el pasado.

"Rachel, mi casa está por allí." Habló por primera vez mirando como su calle se alejaba tras el retrovisor.

"No vamos a tu casa, vamos a la mía." Respondí brevemente sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Ella me miró arqueado las cejas. "¿A la tuya?"

"No pensarás aparecer a estas horas sangrando, sin tu coche y apestando a alcohol, ¿no? ¿Quieres que tu padre te quite del testamento?" Comenté soltando una pequeña risa.

"Me importa poco el dinero de mi padre." Murmuró entre dientes.

"Aún así irás a mi casa. Te curaré esa horrible herida y, si no deja de sangrar, digas lo que digas iremos a un hospital."

"¿Y tus padres?" Frunció el ceño. "No creo que sea su persona favorita en el mundo..."

"No están. Han ido a una convención de amantes de muñecas rusas. Las coleccionan, ¿lo sabías? Tienen la mayor colección de Ohio." Dije con orgullo. Quinn me miró intentando contener la risa. "¿Qué? Las muñecas rusas son un hobbie mucho mejor que correr con un coche que un día perderá la parte trasera sin que te des cuenta." Protesté molesta.

Ella cambió por completo el rostro. "No insultes a Chev."

"Hablas de tu coche como si fuese una persona." Negué con la cabeza.

"Para mí lo es, como para ti ese maldito micrófono rosa con diamantitos y estrellas." Espetó irguiéndose en su asiento y mirándome desafiante.

"¡Es mi micrófono de la suerte!"

"Es un simple micro, Chev al menos me lleva y me trae." Giró los ojos.

"Sí, y por eso he tenido que ir a recogerte."

"Ha sufrido un accidente." Se defendió infantilmente. "Espero que mañana siga ahí, como le hagan daño o lo descuarticen juro que busco al culpable y lo mato."

"¿También vas a añadir asesinato a tu historial? Porque ya tienes robo, carreras ilegales e intimidación a pobres de primer curso en los baños para robarles el bocadillo."

Quinn sonrió de medio lado con soberbia. "Veo que prestas mucha atención a mis actos."

"Solo me preocupo por ti." Me encogí de hombros girando la esquina.

Ella frunció el ceño. "No necesito que me cuiden."

"Creo que ahora más que nunca necesitas que lo hagan." Afirmé sin mirarla.

No replicó esta vez, simplemente quitó el pañuelo de su cabeza comprobando que finalmente había dejado de sangrar y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Ella nunca había sido mujer de muchas palabras, era de esas personas que poco dicen con la voz pero mucho con los ojos. Y en su mirada podía ver que no sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir, podía ver a alguien completamente devastado por los acontecimientos que se habían ido sucediendo en su vida sin poder evitarlo.

Era fuerte, una de las personas más fuertes que nunca había conocido, pero al mismo tiempo también era débil, vulnerable, y en ese momento me pregunté hasta que punto podría salir a flote Quinn Fabray de aquella etapa extraña y autodestructiva en la que estaba sumergida.

¿Todos tenemos un límite? ¿Cada persona tiene un tope máximo de momentos de mierda que pueden soportar o siempre terminamos saliendo a la superficie?

De ser así, de haber llegado a su punto alto de sufrimiento, ¿cómo podría ayudar alguien como yo a otra persona que ni siquiera quería dejarse ayudar? ¿Estaba todo perdido?

* * *

><p>"¡Aush!" Se quejó arrugando el rostro por el dolor.<p>

"Exagerada." La imité mientras humedecía con alcohol el algodón.

"No te burles, due.. ¡Aush!" Repitió cuando apreté de nuevo la herida sin previo aviso.

Giré los ojos, era una auténtica quejica. "Tengo que desinfectarla, quizás necesite puntos." Dije mientras observaba con detenimiento el corte en su frente.

"Solo es un rasguño... no es profundo." Susurró intentando controlar un nuevo alarido.

"Cuando cicatrice serás como Harry Potter. ¿Me llevarás en tu escoba?" Me burle levantándome y humedeciendo una toalla bajo el grifo del lavabo.

Ella me miró fulminantemente por el reflejo del cristal. "Ja ja ja... Muy graciosa."

Sonreí para mí misma, poco a poco estábamos acostumbrándonos de nuevo a la presencia de la otra y cada vez Quinn se mostraba menos a la defensiva y más como esa mujer que me había conquistado un día al sentarme a su lado en clase de Biología.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese momento pero lo recordaba nítidamente, como si hubiese sido esa misma mañana en vez de nuestra pequeña pero intensa charla bajo las gradas.

La recordaba a la perfección, sentada tras Santana y Brittany, con un vestido blanco precioso y su pelo largo rubio recogido con una diadema roja. Creo que fue algo instantáneo, eso que llaman amor a primera vista, aunque sin saberlo la hubiese conocido mucho antes en el parque de atrás de la iglesia.

Llamó mi atención de inmediato, no sé porqué. Tenía algo, un aura de misterio que me decía que, por mucho que llegase a conocerla, jamás la descifraría del todo. Pude verlo desde lejos, y pude corroborarlo en sus ojos cuando me senté a su lado y la saludé alegremente.

Quinn Fabray no era solo una rubia linda más, ella era mucho más de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Pero los años habían pasado, y ahora la mujer que estaba frente a mí era alguien prácticamente desconocido por fuera que en el interior solo intentaba, sin mucho éxito, encontrarse a sí misma.

Ella siempre fue para mí la chica de la sonrisa triste y los ojos transparentes, en ese momento más que nunca en su media sonrisa pude ver a alguien vagando a la deriva en un mundo que no entendía y en el que, posiblemente, no se sentía parte.

"Prométeme que no correrás nunca más." Dije limpiando con la toalla los restos de sangre que habían quedado por su frente. "Quinn, prométemelo."

"Está bien."

Fruncí el ceño. "No lo has prometido."

Rió entre dientes. "Prometo no volver a competir en carreras ilegales. ¿Así mejor?" Alzó las cejas con sorna.

"Sí." Asentí satisfecha. Terminé de limpiar la herida y puse una pequeña tirita en ella, rocé mis dedos en su frente con delicadeza para que quedase bien sujeta y le regalé una cálida sonrisa. "Listo."

Se quedó mirándome en silencio durante unos segundos, me perdí en su mirada y pude ver un atisbo de esperanza. En ese verde inmenso en el que tantas veces me había perdido comprobé que, al contrario de lo que pudiese parecer, no todo estaba perdido.

Me levanté y comencé a guardar los utensilios en el botiquín, simplemente para mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otra cosa.

Quinn y yo estábamos solas en mi casa, ella dormiría esa noche en la habitación de invitados y al día siguiente posiblemente cuando pasease por los pasillos haría como si todo lo acontecido jamás hubiese pasado.

¿Sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿A la mañana siguiente, como para cenicienta a las doce, se rompería el hechizo?

"¿Rachel?"

"Mmm." Murmuré guardando el botiquín en el armario del baño.

"Gracias." Susurró. "Por curarme, por recogerme, por ofrecerme tu ayuda... Por todo."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada." Respondí girándome y apoyando mis manos en el lavabo. "Te dije que estaría ahí cuando lo necesitaras. En mi pensamiento no estaba que ahora fueses una amante de la velocidad y que casi terminases en la cárcel pero... aquí estoy." Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Por qué?" Agachó la cabeza observando sus pies. "He sido muy cruel contigo; te dejé, me pasee con Finn por delante de ti y he actuado como una completa desquiciada. ¿Cómo es que aún me miras a la cara?" Me preguntó alzando la vista con los ojos vidriosos.

Yo me acerqué lentamente y me puse en cuclillas para poder observarla mejor. "Porque sé que eso no eres tú, porque conozco a la verdadera Quinn Fabray y no tiene nada que ver con la persona que he visto los últimos seis meses." Le dije mirándola fijamente. "Porque amo a esa Quinn, a la verdadera, más que a nada... y quiero que vuelva."

"¿Y si nunca lo hace?"

"Sé que lo hará, lo veo en tus ojos." Susurré.

Ella me miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué ves?"

"Que nunca se fue del todo."

Nunca somos consciente de lo que está por llegar hasta que finalmente llega, no tenemos un pilotito rojo que nos avise de en qué momento las cosas van a cambiar y dejaran de ser lo que son para convertirse en otra cosa completamente distinta.

Sin embargo, a veces, hay instantes que sirven como antesala a lo que está por llegar, breves minutos que nos indican como, si seguimos avanzando por ese sendero, nuestra vida cambiará para siempre.

Cuando ella me observó en silencio y fue acercándose lentamente hacia mí supe con certeza que nada podría seguir igual cuando despertásemos a la mañana siguiente. Era uno de esos instantes, era la antesala a un momento que alteraría el curso del resto de mi vida. Mucho más de lo que podía llegar a pensar esa misma noche.

Quinn tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, rastreando el contorno de mis facciones con sus dedos, de forma delicada, casi imperceptible, como si realmente tuviese miedo de romperme. Cerré los ojos levemente moldeándome al cálido contacto de sus manos contra mi piel. Era una sensación reconfortante, de esas que te gobiernan desde arriba hacia abajo dejándote sin aliento, algo que había olvidado como se sentía pero que sin duda era mi sensación preferida en el mundo.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y todo lo que pude ver fue su rostro, ese maravilloso y hermoso rostro por el que había suspirado desde los catorce años. En ese momento, si me hubiesen preguntado qué imagen quería ver antes de morir, sin duda habría elegido las facciones perfectas y armónicas de Quinn Fabray.

Sus ojos vagaban por mi rostro, como si hiciera siglos que no me veía y no solo el tiempo de un pestañeo. Yo la observaba conteniendo el aliento, con miedo incluso de respirar por si el momento pasaba y de nuevo Quinn pasaba de Doctor Jekyll a Mister Hyde. Pero entonces de nuevo nuestras miradas conectaron y lo único que pude ver era a esa mujer que había amado por tanto tiempo.

"Bésame." La solicitud fue apenas un aliento en mis labios, una súplica, un deseo contenido que finalmente había sido puesto en el aire.

Ella me observó indecisa. "¿Estás... estás segura?"

"Más que nunca."

Quinn tragó saliva mientras fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los míos, cepillándolos ligeramente, embriagándome con su respiración y contagiándome de ese nerviosismo a través de sus manos temblorosas que aún tocaban mi rostro.

Es extraño que hubiese tanta tensión entre nosotras por un simple beso, uno que no era ni mucho menos el primero, pero que, sin embargo, se sentía como tal. Creo que ella también lo sabía, también era consciente de lo que ese beso significaría.

Cerré los ojos y su boca captó a la perfección la mía, como siempre, en una danza armónica sin pausa.

Mi pecho comenzó a agitarse y el aire taladró levemente mis pulmones, pero poco me importó, solo quería seguir besándola, perderme en sus labios y que aquello durase eternamente.

"Siento mucho lo que te he hecho, siento haberte tratado así, siento-" Sollozó Quinn sobre mis labios pero no la dejé terminar, posé mis dedos en su boca y la miré fijamente.

"Shh." Susurré con una leve sonrisa secando las tímidas lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. "Cierra los ojos."

Acató mi orden al instante, y acaricié su corta cabellera rosa entre mis dedos. Esta vez yo fui quien se perdió en su rostro, quien con mis manos fue rozando cada una de sus perfectas facciones como si no volviese a verla nunca más.

Fue un momento mágico, una especie de perdón silencioso por el daño que me había hecho, una muestra de que no le guardaba ningún rencor.

No me importaba lo que había pasado, no me importaba lo que había sufrido, no me impostaba nada en absoluto que no fuesen sus labios de nuevo contra los míos, esta vez de forma apasionada, perdiéndome en la dulzura y en el sabor de su lengua que tímidamente había pedido paso para entrar.

Ese contacto hizo que de nuevo viese fuegos artificiales, cohetes, luces de colores, bengalas y todas las cosas brillantes explosivas que pudiesen existir en el universo. Sinceramente dudaba que alguien se asemejase siquiera un ápice a la forma en la que ella besaba, de hecho aún dudo que pueda existir una persona capaz de igualar esos majestuosos fuegos artificiales.

Quinn tomó mis manos y me colocó sobre ella; en silencio le agradecí el gesto, estar tanto tiempo en cuclillas había provocado que casi se me durmiesen las piernas. Trajo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras yo seguía embriagada por su sabor y por ese olor maravilloso que, por suerte, no había cambiado con su nueva imagen.

Besos apasionados dieron paso a caricias sobre la ropa y su lengua contorneando mi cuello, di un suspiro casi inaudible al notar sus dientes clavándose en mi piel y me aferré fuertemente a ella, a su espalda, con mis brazos rodeándola por completo y mis piernas enganchadas en su cintura. El roce de nuestros cuerpos provocó un leve gemido en sus labios.

"Te he echado de menos, Rach." Susurró en mi oído con voz ronca. "Tanto... Tantísimo."

"Yo también, Quinn." Le respondí casi sin aliento. "Yo también."

Una nueva sesión de besos descontrolados llegó tras esa declaración desesperada, con nuestros labios firmábamos un tratado no escrito sobre como a partir de ese momento el pasado era solo eso, _pasado_.

No sé si alguna vez os ha ocurrido, pero cuando estaba con Quinn el mundo dejaba de existir. Podía suceder lo que fuera; un terremoto, un huracán, la caída de una bomba atómica justo sobre nuestras cabezas, a mi no me importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella y en su cuerpo contra el mío, en ese deseo contenido por tanto tiempo que cada vez era más y más doloroso por no ser del todo calmado.

"Rach..." Me dijo en un suspiro mientras recorría el contorno de mi mandíbula con besos cálidos y respiraciones agitadas. "Te... te necesito." Confesó como si realmente hubiese estado leyendo mi pensamiento.

Tomé su rostro de nuevo entre mis manos y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. "Pues entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando?" Le pregunté con una divertida sonrisa.

Ella me miró primero confusa para luego soltar una carcajada. "Esperaba a que me lo pidieses tú."

"No puedo hacerlo siempre todo yo, Quinn Fabray." Me burlé sobre sus labios.

De nuevo nos besamos, quizás porque tres meses sin hacerlo era demasiado tiempo para no perder la cordura. Besos cortos, besos largos, apasionados, dulces, tiernos, fogosos, besos de todas las clases, tamaños y colores fueron sucediéndose en ese cuarto de baño aquella noche como adelanto de lo que estaba por llegar.

Como si de una pluma se tratase, Quinn me cogió en brazos y caminó conmigo sobre ella hasta posarme con delicadeza sobre la cama. Casi caemos dos veces y al día siguiente tuve un gran chichón por un golpe contra el quicio de la puerta pero la risa de Quinn y sus besos fueron bálsamo más que suficiente para aliviar el leve dolor que pudiese tener.

"¿Estás segura de que quiere que lo hagamos?" Me preguntó poniéndose seria de repente y buscando en mis ojos algún atisbo de duda.

No creo que encontrase ni uno solo. "Jamás estuve más segura de nada en toda mi vida."

Fue entonces cuando recordé que estaba con un pantalón de pijama de ositos amorosos y un jersey rosa de lana de mi padre, de haber sabido que estaría a punto de vivir mi primera vez habría pensado en algún conjunto un poco más sexy.

Sin embargo poco parecía importarle lo que llevaba puesto, su interés estaba más centrado en quitarme la ropa sin caerse de la cama.

Era torpe, era extraño, era quizás desesperado y en el momento menos esperado para las dos. ¿Quién habría pensado aquella mañana cuando nos estábamos peleando bajo las gradas que esa misma noche acabaríamos en mi cama a punto de sellar por fin nuestro amor? Nadie, y quizás por eso fue aún más maravilloso de lo que habría sido aquella noche en su casa rodeada de velas e incienso bajo una tela de seda italiana.

Finalmente los pantalones y el jersey estaban tirados en algún rincón de mi habitación, Quinn se quedó observándome inmóvil con una pierna colocada a cada lado de mi cintura.

"Yo...no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que debo hacer, Rach." Reconoció algo avergonzada agachando la cabeza.

Sonreí inevitablemente, era tan dulce y tierna que solo quería acunarla entre mis brazos y comérmela a besos.

Me acomodé en la cama y alcé su rostro tomándolo por el mentón. "No pienses en nada... Solo disfruta del momento." Susurré sobre sus labios antes de quitarle la cazadora vaquera sin tirantes y esa camisa básica negra que tan sexy le quedaba.

Acaricié sus pechos con delicadeza, regodeándome en el tacto suave de su piel y sonriendo al notar como sus pezones se erguían bajo el sujetador. Besé su cuello, luego su clavícula, después sus perfectos hombros mientras con mis manos iba desabrochando su pantalón. Este parecía no querer salir.

Quinn, después de un gemido casi desgarrador fruto de la desesperación, se movió rápidamente y se los quitó con nerviosismo tirándolo junto con el resto de nuestra ropa.

Nos quedamos frente a frente, de rodillas en la cama sin saber muy bien que paso era el siguiente que debíamos efectuar. Por su rostro casi del mismo tono que las sábanas supe que el siguiente paso debía llegar nuevamente por mi parte.

Lentamente me tumbé en la cama y tiré de ella agarrando sus manos hasta que su cuerpo estaba sobre del mío.

Nos miramos en silencio y yo acaricié su rostro posando un tímido beso en esos labios de ensueño. Me sonrió, me sonrió como jamás me había sonreído nadie en toda mi vida. Si no lloré en ese mismo instante solo fue porque Quinn hubiese tomado eso como una señal de que no quería continuar y habríamos tenido que empezar todo desde el principio.

Y, sin duda, no estaba dispuesta a esperar por más tiempo, ya había sido suficiente.

Mis dedos nerviosos fueron bajando por su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su sujetador. No entendía la dificultad que los hombres veían en ese simple acto, tampoco era tan complicado. Este terminó en otro punto perdido del suelo y frente a mí quedó la visión más maravillosa que había tenido el placer de contemplar en mis casi diecisiete años de vida.

Cuando mis manos rozaron sus pechos desnudos un brillo diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto en los ojos de Quinn iluminó prácticamente toda la habitación.

Era un brillo lleno de deseo, repleto de lujuria.

Sin mediar palabra, rápidamente y con una seguridad que no tenía ni idea de dónde había surgido, quitó mi sujetador y comenzó a lamer lentamente mis pezones haciendo pequeños círculos.

Gemí, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era jodidamente increíble.

Clavé mis uñas en su espalda mientras ella fue bajando lentamente con besos y pequeños mordisquitos por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

Me miró con una media sonrisa llena de ganas, llena de amor, llena de deseo. Lentamente quitó la última pieza de ropa, bajando por mis piernas y acariciando delicadamente cada zona que se encontraba con la fina tela.

La tiró también al suelo y de nuevo posó sus labios contra los míos, fundiéndonos en el beso más apasionado que había tenido el placer de compartir. Ni siquiera me había tocado aún y ya estaba a punto.

"Quinn... Te necesito." Rogué yo esta vez mientras acariciaba mis muslos lentamente y se burlaba de mí en la cara.

¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le rogase? ¿Qué llorase? ¿Qué pataleara como una niña pequeña que quiere una piruleta en un parque de atracciones? Porque de haber sido necesario no me habría importado, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa solo por sentirla dentro de mí.

Por suerte no fue necesario, el momento tan ansiado llegó y un gemido descontrolado salió de mis labios al sentir como uno de sus dedos entraba sin previo aviso. Lentamente, de forma increíblemente perfecta.

Sus labios silenciaron levemente mis gemidos y yo aferré las piernas a su cintura deseosa de más contacto. Fue algo indescriptible, una sensación desgarradora, una emoción desesperante que tomó el control de cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse de forma inconsciente al ritmo de su toque, besos húmedos por mi cuello me hacían perder lo poco que me quedaba de cordura. Estaba viviendo mi primera vez, y no con cualquier persona, estaba viviendo mi primera vez con la mujer a la que amaba y con quién quería compartir todos y cada uno de los días del resto de mi vida.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurró en mi oído.

No dije nada, solo asentí enfáticamente con la cabeza. ¿Bien? Estaba mejor que bien, estaba jodidamente perfecta.

Mordí mi labio inferior al sentir como otro de sus dedos entraba lentamente en mi interior. Gemí de nuevo, si es que en algún momento mis gemidos habían parado.

El ritmo fue aumentando cada vez más, a la par que nuestras respiraciones. Ella seguía haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo con la magia sorprendente de sus dedos mientras yo no podía evitar clavar de nuevo mis uñas en su espalda.

"Te amo." Susurró en mi oído con voz entrecortada antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Un tirón en la boca de mi estómago y un repentino estallido de alivio fue la antesala de un nuevo gemido que creo debió escucharse incluso en aquella carretera perdida donde hacia pocas horas había ido en busca de Quinn.

Con mi cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente intenté aferrarme aún más a ella como si de un ancla a esa habitación se tratase. Aún así fue imposible, estaba flotando de puro placer.

"Joder... No... Casi no puedo respirar." Susurré sin aliento mientras Quinn me observaba con preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy genial!" Grité con una energía de repente desbordante.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. "Eres perfecta." Susurró sin borrar la sonrisa.

Me acerqué hacia ella y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo como si tenerla solo dos segundos lejos de mí hubiese sido una completa tortura. "Yo también te amo, Quinn." Susurré vagando por sus ojos en busca de alguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

Por suerte no había ninguna, solo ese brillo propio de la simple y completa felicidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio observando el techo, yo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y ella acariciando con delicadeza mi pelo. No podía sentir nada más que absoluta y completa paz, su presencia y el sonido de sus latidos me hacían sentir en un mundo paralelo dónde lo demás poco importaba.

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Preguntó de la nada.

"Sí, quince de... quince de Septiembre." Titubeé alzando la vista y sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir con esa pregunta

"Se supone que hoy es nuestro aniversario, ¿no?" Me dijo regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

"Sí, se supone. Aunque técnicamente en el momento en que me dejaste ya paramos de sumar meses en el calendario." Le reprendí frunciendo el ceño en broma.

Era sorprendente como un hecho que hasta hacia solo pocas horas era motivo de un dolor profundo y desgarrador ahora solo parecía una anécdota más en una historia que, en realidad, nunca había dejado de escribirse.

"Pero a mí me gusta el quince de Septiembre como nuestra fecha." Protestó infantilmente haciendo pucheros con los labios.

No pude evitar una boba sonrisa. "A mí también." Respondí apoyando mis manos en su pecho y mirándola fijamente.

Me observó durante varios segundos y posó sus labios dulcemente contra los míos. "Entonces feliz aniversario, Rach."

Sonreí de nuevo, era imposible no hacerlo cuando me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. "Feliz aniversario, Quinn."

¿Qué pasaría al día siguiente? ¿Se rompería el hechizo? ¿Quinn volvería con sus nuevas compañeras las enemigas del desodorante o todo sería como antes de que hubiésemos terminado?

Cientos de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, cientos de preguntas que quedaron silenciadas cuando Quinn me tomó por la cintura y me colocó sobre ella para luego besarme de nuevo, siendo así el principio de una larga noche absolutamente inolvidable.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo el Viernes. <strong>


	36. Cap 35: Non believer

**Capítulo 35**

**Non believer**

_"Respira hondo y mantente firme. Trata de seguir inmóvil durante largos periodos de tiempo. _

_Sé pequeño y duro, como una piedra. Dobla esos bordes de ti mismo que están sin curtir y guárdalos dónde nadie jamás pueda encontrarlos._

_Así es como se salva un corazón."_

**Sábado, 18 de Septiembre de 2022**

D.H. Lawrence, un escritor inglés, dijo: "El sueño es todavía más perfecto cuando se comparte con alguien a quien quieres. El calor, la seguridad y la paz, la comodidad absoluta del contacto con el otro, teje el sueño de tal forma que toma el cuerpo y el alma curándolos por completo."

Estoy aquí, junto a la misma persona que un día, bajo la sombra de un viejo roble, me leyó esa cita, y siento como cada una de las cicatrices que el tiempo ha ido fraguando en mí misma han dejado de escocer un poco durante esta noche.

Su brazo ahora reposa sobre mi regazo, fruto quizás de un movimiento inconsciente en su sueño o, tal vez, un acercamiento más que fortuito mientras se hace la dormida. No lo sé, tampoco sé cuál de las dos opciones preferiría.

Muchas veces me he despertado de esta manera, muchos amaneceres llegaron acompañados de el hermoso rostro de Quinn a mi lado. Pero hace mucho tiempo de eso, y ya no recordaba lo perfecto que era despertar junto a ella.

Verla dormir, como llevo haciendo desde hace veinte minutos, es un completo placer inconfesable.

Su rostro tranquilo, en paz, sus pelos alborotados dejando caer algunos mechones en su frente, su brazo aferrado a mí, como si realmente tuviese miedo de que me marchase. Es hermosa despierta, pero aún más dormida.

Suspiro lentamente, intentando no hacer algún ruido que pueda sacarla de esos lugares impensables para cualquier mente que no sea la suya. Me gustaría entrar en ese mundo, en sus sueños, debe ser un completo placer navegar en las aguas más profundas de Quinn.

Esta mañana me recuerda a tantas otras, quizás en especial a esa primera mañana después de que viviésemos nuestra primera vez. Aún hoy, a pesar del tiempo, puedo recordar su gran sonrisa al abrir los ojos y como besó dulcemente mis labios susurrándome un _"Buenos días princesa."_

Sí, como en la película, La vida es bella no fue lo mismo desde entonces.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas han cambiado, y este despertar no es el principio de un día llegado tras una noche de maravilloso sexo de reconciliación. Hoy solo somos dos simples desconocidas conocidas que han compartido cama, como buenas supuestas amigas, porque yo necesitaba saber como se sentía dormir de nuevo con Quinn Fabray a mi lado.

Y, curiosamente, esta noche ha sido la única en la que no he tenido pesadillas desde dios sabe cuánto.

¿Casualidad?

Decido que quizás lo mejor para mi cordura es levantarme y darme una buena ducha con agua fría, no puedo estar tan cerca de ella, no en una cama de un hotel dónde hace escasas horas la besé apasionadamente empotrándola contra la puerta.

No es lo mejor, las amigas no tienen este tipo de pensamientos hacia la otra.

Ella me ha ofrecido su ayuda, a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia mí, no es honesto que la vea y todo mi interior tiemble. No es justo para ella, no cuando ni siquiera tengo claros mis sentimientos.

Me levanto lentamente, intentando no despertarla. Aparto con cuidado su brazo e inmediatamente extraño nuestro contacto. Como siempre.

Quinn dice para sí misma un par de palabras inconclusas y se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama. Es adorable, no puedo evitar esta sonrisa de imbécil mientras la observo.

Niego con la cabeza y voy hacia mi maleta. Tomo mi neceser, unos vaqueros y una camisa celeste y recojo mi pelo en un moño dispuesta a disfrutar del baño matinal.

Sugar y Jess no están, o al menos no han dormido en la habitación. Supongo que Jess debió terminar en la morada de Cat Woman y Sugar... bueno quizás está adorando las macetas del jardín del hotel, quien sabe.

Hoy es sábado, solo un día falta para la boda y aún muchas cosas por hacer. Será uno de los días más estresantes de mi vida, incluso más que ese en el que enfermó mi compañero de reparto y su sustituto estaba de viaje teniendo que rehacer el show por completo con un actor que ni siquiera sabía de qué iba la obra en solo una noche.

Camino con mi neceser y la ropa en la mano hasta el cuarto de baño, abro la puerta y escucho un par de risas tras las cortinas de la ducha. El vapor prácticamente no me deja ver por donde piso.

"No sabía que besaras tan bien..." Escucho susurrar a alguien que sin duda es Jess tras esas cortinas.

Me quedo completamente petrificada.

¿Ha traído a Cat Woman aquí? ¿A nuestra habitación? ¿Habrá hecho el amor con ella en la cama de en frente sin importarle si despertábamos o no? Ya sería el colmo, esta mujer no tiene consideración ninguna.

Una carcajada más que familiar resuena en el baño. "Creía que pensabas que era una imbécil."

Y de repente el neceser se me cae al suelo, quedando esparcidas todas mis cremas y potingues. Salgo corriendo del baño, no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír. No, aún debo estar dormida, quizás esta noche también aunque ella esté conmigo he tenido algún tipo de pesadilla sin sentido.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella mirando perpleja al frente.

Quinn está sentada en la cama y me mira confusa, aún algo adormilada. "¿Rach? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Yo abro la boca intentando articular algún sonido pero estoy completamente en shock.

La puerta se abre de repente y Jess sale con una minúscula toalla reliada mirándome compungida. Sabe que las he descubierto, lo sabe. Y eso me da una especie de poder silencioso, conocer algo de ella que nadie más en esa habitación conoce me hace sentir portadora de una bomba a punto de estallar.

Jess hubiese preferido que cualquier persona la encontrase en esa situación antes que yo, puedo verlo en sus ojos llenos de pánico y casi desencajados de sus orbitas.

Rio de medio lado, esta sensación es jodidamente maravillosa.

Quinn navega entre el rostro de Jess y el mío sin entender nada. "¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando?"

Y antes de que Jess pueda contar alguna patraña o intentar esconder lo que estaba haciendo en el cuarto de baño mientras nosotras dormíamos, Sugar sale tranquilamente por la puerta, también con una toalla sobre su cuerpo, mientras se seca el pelo.

"Jess y yo estábamos teniendo una sesión maravillosa de sexo lésbico hasta que Rachel nos ha interrumpido." Comenta como si nada mientras va hacia su maleta, saca un bote de crema hidratante y se sienta esparciéndoselo despreocupadamente por sus piernas.

Jess se pone completamente roja por la vergüenza y Quinn la mira fulminantemente.

Conozco esa mirada, alguien está en problemas y por como frunce el ceño me alegro de no ser yo.

* * *

><p>Las once de la mañana y todas son unas completas momias, ya no solo la novia de Finn y de Artie, ahora lo son <em>todas<em>. Eso es lo que pasa cuando mezclas champagne con sangría y luego con vodka culminando en champagne de nuevo. No tienen autocontrol, y esas caras de zombies son las consecuencias.

Me alegro de haber dejado de beber pronto, no podría enfrentarme con este día que me espera de sufrir la resaca que ahora tiene Santana. Dos días seguidos de descontrol, no comprende que ya no tiene diecisiete años y que debe guardar descanso sino quiere quedarse dormida mañana en la ceremonia empotrando la cara contra la tarta nupcial.

Descerebrada... Siempre ha sido una irresponsable.

Y lo peor de todo es que cuando le he comentado cual es el horario de hoy me ha mirado fulminantemente por encima de sus gafas de sol diciéndome: "El sonido de tu voz está reventando mi ya maltrecha cabeza, Berry. Cállate si no quieres que te meta ese maldito cuaderno por el culo."

Así, literal.

La dejé sola en recepción hablando con el encargado, su mirada me ha recordado a la del carnicero de Milwaukee y aún soy muy joven para morir.

Y estoy aquí fuera, sentada en mi maleta de viaje rosa esperando a que todas sean capaces de ponerse en posición vertical sin vomitar o sufrir un ataque cardiovascular para salir de nuevo hacia Lima. Espero que Kurt consiguiese controlar a los chicos porque no estoy preparada para tirar de una veintena de resacosos sin ganas de hacer nada más que mirar al techo y pensar en su muerte por haber bebido alcohol en cantidades industriales.

No es mi problema, que lo hubiesen pensado antes.

Miro a mi derecha y veo como Jess sale por la puerta giratoria buscando no sé muy bien el qué. Cuando me ve intenta entrar de nuevo en el interior sin ser descubierta, pero su huída es interceptada por un golpe contra uno de los cristales.

Las puertas giratorias... Grandes enemigas mortales.

"Buenos días Jess." Le digo intentando contener una carcajada.

Ella me mira tocándose la frente donde dentro de poco tendrá un chichón que parecerá el cuerno de un unicornio. Me alegro, estará preciosa en la boda.

¡Ja!

"Si estás buscando a Sugar, digo a las chicas, aún no han bajado" Me burlo descaradamente.

No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, es mi momento de vengarme por todo lo que me ha hecho.

Ella se acerca lentamente hacia mí sin dejar de acariciar su frente. "Creía que ya todas estarían aquí..." Murmura aún algo consternada por el golpe para luego mirarme frunciendo el ceño. "¿Y por qué estaría buscando a Sugar?"

"No sé... Quizás mi interrupción de esta mañana os ha dejado con ganas de más." Me burlo de nuevo sin poder evitar una sonrisa llena de venganza y mezquindad.

Vendetta... Dolce vendetta.

Jess alza las cejas y me mira fijamente. "De acuerdo, Rachel. Hablemos."

"¿Hablar?" Frunzo el ceño levantándome de la maleta. "Nosotras no hablamos, de hecho no nos conocemos en absoluto para 'hablar'." Escupo bruscamente.

"Por eso mismo. Si no nos conocemos, ¿qué problema tienes conmigo?"

Abro la boca ofendida. "¿Perdón? ¿Yo un problema contigo? Te recuerdo que has estado atacándome desde que pusiste un pie en casa de Santana."

Ella suelta una carcajada. "No me digas que te lo tomaste como algo personal... ¡Es mi forma de ser!"

Frunzo los labios, esta chica es una completa imbécil. "¿Y coquetear con Quinn también forma parte de tu 'forma de ser'?" Escupo sin pensarlo.

Jess me mira sorprendida y asiente con una media sonrisa. "¡Ah! Entiendo. Ese es el problema... Estás celosa." Se burla dando un golpecito en mi hombro.

Yo la miro fulminantemente y su estúpida sonrisa desaparece de inmediato.

"No estoy celosa. Y tampoco tengo nada contra ti." Le aclaro dando un paso hacia delante para tenerla frente a frente. "Solo no creo que sea oportuno que llegues así, como si nada, a pocos días de la boda, y lo cambies todo, te ganes a gente con las que yo jamás pude ni entablar una conversación cordial y te adueñes de todas mis ideas. Y también criticas mi pizarra, mi nariz, los peinados para las damas de honor y, por si todo esto te parece poco, me dices frente a todas que tengo un palo en el culo." Escupo frunciendo el ceño. "No, no estoy celosa. Solo has sido una gran hija de puta."

Dios... Que tranquila me he quedado. Debo de pesar tres kilos menos.

"¡Wow! Tu capacidad para hablar sin respirar es increíble." Ríe entre dientes. Frunzo de nuevo el ceño y niego molesta con la cabeza. "Broma." Aclara alzando los brazos en señal de inocencia. "No sabía que hubiese dicho todo eso. Solo recuerdo lo del palo en el culo, pero no lo dije mal... No puedo creer que todavía lo recuerdes."

"Pues sí, lo hago."

"Bueno... Perdón, _por todo_." Se disculpa. "¿Podemos poner el contador a cero?" Me pregunta tendiéndome la mano con su gran y perfecta sonrisa.

La miro sin confiar mucho en su palabra. "¿Dejarás de burlarte de mí y de hacer comentarios idiotas sobre cada uno de mis actos?" Ella asiente. "¿Y dejarás de intentar quitarme a mis amigas con tu personalidad carismática y arrolladora?" Frunce el ceño confusa pero asiente igualmente. "¿Y dejarás de estar todo el tiempo pegada a Quinn como si fueses su siamesa?"

Jess suelta otra carcajada. "Eres algo susceptible. ¿Eh? No estoy pegada a nadie... Si crees que pretendo algo con Quinn, estás completamente equivocada."

"Ya... seguro." Me cruzo de brazos de nuevo.

"Lo estás y si me lo permites, ya que estamos hablando, quisiera aclarar este punto en concreto contigo." Comenta seria de repente.

Me apoyo en la pared y le hago un gesto para que hable, no entiendo porqué demonios estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con ella pero después de todas las cosas que le he dicho creo que es justo que también aclare lo que considere oportuno.

Posiblemente me importe una mierda lo que me diga, pero ella así se quedará tranquila y quizás se vaya dejándome disfrutar de nuevo de este sol de Indianápolis.

"Quinn es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y sí, estuve muy enamorada de ella." Comenta mirando a la carretera para luego volver de nuevo la vista hacia mí. "Pero siempre supe que no sería para ella lo que tú fuiste. Lo sabía, y me metí en esa relación siendo consciente de que tendría que superar a la maravillosa e inigualable Rachel Berry... Y no sirvió de nada." Sonríe con cierta tristeza encogiéndose de hombros. "Tu simple recuerdo hizo que después de un año y medio terminásemos nuestra relación solo por ver un maldito cartel con tu cara mientras esperábamos en un semáforo."

Agacho la cabeza algo incómoda. "No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar con esto Jessica."

Jess suspira y se apoya a mi lado en la pared. "Lo que te quiero decir es que Quinn te quiere, está loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y yo la he visto llorar cientos y cientos de veces solo por ver tu cara en la portada de una revista o escuchar tu nombre en la radio." Niega con la cabeza girando los ojos. "He sido testigo principal de su sufrimiento estos años y te pido, por favor, que si no sabes lo que quieres no juegues con ella."

"Yo jamás jugaría con Quinn." Respondo sin pensarlo alzando la vista y clavando mis ojos en ella.

"Me alegra saberlo." Sonríe satisfecha.

Quedamos en silencio mirando hacia el frente, con una postura completamente dramática sacada de cualquier buen culebrón que se precie. Quizás Quinn tenga razón, tal vez las dos tenemos muchas cosas en común después de todo.

Ella es la primera en romper el silencio. "No tienes que sentirte amenazada por mí, Rachel. No fui rival para ti hace años y mucho menos lo soy ahora." Niega con la cabeza sonriendo de nuevo. "Solo somos amigas, tú eres y siempre has sido el amor de su vida."

La observo en silencio y muerdo mi labio inferior sin saber bien que decir. La mejor amiga de mi ex novia que también es su ex novia me está diciendo que, a pesar de ser la mujer más perfecta que he conocido en toda mi vida, nunca pudo cubrir el hueco que mi ausencia había dejado en Quinn.

No es algo fácil de digerir, no después de haber dormido solo cuatro horas y de despertar con su brazo sobre mi regazo sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi cuello.

Demasiadas emociones para ser solo las once de la mañana.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" Pregunta buscando mi mirada.

Asiento débilmente aún sumida en mis pensamientos.

"Quizás esto no es de mi incumbencia y ahora de nuevo me ataques por meterme donde no me llaman pero... ella ya no es la chica que fue en la secundaria." Me observa fijamente con sus manos apoyadas en los muslos. "Ha cambiado, muchísimo. Más de lo que puede parecer a simple vista. Y, quizás, si te dejas conocer a la Quinn de ahora desaparecerían todas esas dudas que tienes."

Otra de las cosas que creo que tenemos en común es nuestro sexto sentido, ella ha dado justo en el blanco de mis pensamientos solo observándome durante unos segundos. Alzo la vista y me regala una cálida sonrisa, es tan jodidamente amable y cordial que es imposible odiarla, no me facilita el trabajo en absoluto.

Y la que faltaba para hacer esta escena aún más absurda e incómoda acaba de aparecer por la puerta giratoria.

"¡Jess! ¡Por fin! Te estaba buscando." Dice acercándose hasta nosotras mirándonos un tanto confusa. Supongo que para ella vernos a las dos entablando una conversación casual en la puerta del hotel no era algo esperado. "¿Todo bien?"

"Perfectamente." Sonríe mi nueva amiga tocando mi hombro en una palmadita.

Quinn me mira un tanto atónita y luego se dirige a Jess. "¿Podrías entrar un minuto? Santana quiere descuartizar al encargado porque Tina ha vomitado en uno de los helechos del pasillo y pretende que paguemos los desperfectos." Le dice girando los ojos.

"Sí, voy." Asiente apartándose de la pared donde está apoyada. "Soy buena calmando a Santana, supongo que las perras nos entendemos entre nosotras." Me sonríe guiñándome un ojo. "Un placer hablar contigo, Rachel."

"Igualmente, Jess." Le digo con amabilidad.

Ella asiente y se va hacia la puerta dando también una palmadita en el hombro de Quinn que aún sigue sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de pasar, supongo que para ella hoy también ha sido un día de demasiadas emociones.

Y este no ha hecho nada más que comenzar.

* * *

><p>Tras cuatro horas de camino completamente en silencio con seis muertas en vida, dos amargadas y Quinn, llegamos a la casa de los López. Y, como me temía, el salón de nuevo parece un cementerio de elefantes.<p>

Puck dormido en el suelo con Ringo, Sam tirado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, Mike en el otro prácticamente en coma, Artie de nuevo está dormido en su silla con un sombrero vaquero y una de esas bufandas de plumas que tanto le gustan a Sugar y Finn... ¿Finn tiene rímel y los labios pintados de rojo?

Dios... Prefiero no saber lo que ha pasado esta noche. Y más cuando no hay ni rastro de Blaine y Kurt, sospecho que la ansiada reconciliación ha llegado.

"Por lo que parece también fue una noche divertida para los chicos." Ríe Quinn entre dientes parada a mi lado.

Santana y Britt, sin hacer la mínima muestra de que no sean algo más que muertas en vida, entran en la casa y suben las escaleras cerrando de un portazo la habitación. Mercedes se recuesta con Sam en el sofá mientras le da besos en la frente intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Tina se pone a los pies de Mike y cae dormida en el acto. Sugar y Jesse... ¿Dónde están Sugar y Jess?

Desastre. Esto es un completo y absoluto desastre.

Por no hablar de las respectivas novias cadáveres, creo que los chicos están en problemas. La señora cara seta acaba de irse dando un portazo y Finn ha salido corriendo a buscarla, aún con los ojos y los labios pintados. Artie, a pesar del codazo que Joko Ono le acaba de dar, sigue inconsciente. No sé él pero yo no enfadaría a alguien capaz de abrir un botellín con los dientes.

Es el día antes de la boda, deberíamos estar preparando el jardín, ordenando la disposición de las mesas, recibiendo a los invitados que llegan un día antes a la ceremonia y apilando los regalos que llevan tres días llegando a la casa y sobre los que Puck ahora yace dormido porque Ringo a reclamado por fin su cama.

¿Cómo voy a hacer todo eso yo sola? ¡No soy una superwoman!

"Rach."

Suspiro y me giro casi con lágrimas en los ojos por el pánico. "¿Qué?"

"¿Damos un paseo?" Me pregunta Quinn con timidez. "Al menos hasta dentro tres horas no podremos contar con ellos y... no sé... podríamos relajarnos antes de todo lo que nos espera esta tarde."

Sé que lo hace para ayudarme, porque sabe que estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico o, quizás, porque quiere evitar que coja de nuevo la olla y la pala y me ponga a dar gritos por el salón. Sea por lo que sea se lo agradezco, realmente necesito salir de aquí y despejarme un poco.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vamos?" Me pregunta cogiendo su chaqueta vaquera y abriendo la puerta.

"Sí, creo que es lo mejor." Murmuro dando un último vistazo al salón y girando los ojos.

Ella me regala una cálida sonrisa tranquilizadora y toca mi hombro mientras paso por el rellano de la puerta. Y, aunque jamás creí decir esto hace seis días, me alegro de que Quinn esté aquí, conmigo.

* * *

><p>La vida a veces da giros inesperados, ya os lo he comentado, y el hecho de estar caminando tranquilamente con Quinn por el único parque de Lima que hace años era testigo de nuestros encuentros clandestinos es, sin duda, uno de esos momentos que jamás pensé vivir de nuevo.<p>

Una leve brisa corre entre nosotras esta tarde de Septiembre, moviendo su pelo corto y alborotándolo a su antojo. Siempre me gustó con el pelo despeinado, así, natural, ella es de esas pocas mujeres que no necesitan arreglarse para destacar su belleza.

Y eso hago, admirar su belleza, sin a apartar mi mirada de ella a medida que vamos avanzando por el pequeño caminito de piedras que nos llevará, sin duda, a ese banco donde tantas y tantas veces nos sentamos aquellos días.

"Hacía mucho que no paseaba por este parque..." Susurra rompiendo el silencio como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento mientras observa detenidamente todo a nuestro alrededor.

"Yo también." Respondo mientras le doy una pequeña patada a una piedrecita del camino. "¿Cuánto hacías que no venías a Lima?"

"Diez años." Me contesta tras un breve silencio. "¿Y tú?"

Muevo la cabeza en el pensamiento. "Un poco menos, dos o tres. Solía venir en navidades hasta que mis padres se jubilaron y comenzaron a dar la vuelta al mundo."

Quinn sonríe. "¿Dónde están ahora?"

"Papa me llamó ayer y me dijo que van a pasar dos meses en Estambul. No me preguntes porqué han elegido ese lugar, algo sobre unas delicias turcas que siempre han querido probar." Niego con la cabeza.

Ella suelta una sonora carcajada. "Me encantan tus padres, son maravillosos."

"Lo son." Asiento mientras llegamos a nuestro banco.

Me siento lentamente y coloco mis piernas sobre la barbilla aferrándome a ellas. Quinn se queda de pie, observando el lago claro frente a nosotras.

Es un lugar lleno de recuerdos, de historias y anécdotas, fue durante mucho tiempo nuestro refugio del mundo. Daba igual lo que pasara fuera, lo único que nos importaba era que aquí, entre musgos y robles con el lago a nuestros pies, nada podía hacernos daño.

Y yo me sentía afortunada, por tener un lugar como este solo para nosotras y por estar con la mujer a la que amaba. Era esa felicidad inexplicable, esa que llega cuando estás en el lugar que quieres estar con quién debes estar.

Demasiado tiempo ha pasado desde que no tengo una sensación parecida.

"¿Has visto a tu madre?" Le pregunto observando su espalda y su perfil perfecto mientras tira piedras al lago.

Ella suspira y niega con la cabeza. "Lo intenté el primer día pero... solo llegué hasta la puerta." Se encoge de hombros con pesadez.

"Bueno, has conseguido algo más que yo con el centro comercial." Bromeo intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

Quinn me mira y ríe sin explicación ninguna, y yo, sin saber porqué también rio, solo contagiada por el sonido de su risa estruendosa y algo disparatada. Y las dos comenzamos a reír sin motivo aparente, solo porque queremos y lo vemos conveniente.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿no debería ser siempre así? ¿Por qué debemos tener motivos para reír? ¿No es mejor hacerlo porqué sí?

Paramos las carcajadas y ella se sienta a mi lado aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio, uno de los nuestros, y de nuevo la leve brisa nos hace recordar que el otoño se acerca. Y yo pienso inevitablemente en mañana, y en lo que pasará cuando esta boda finalmente haya terminado y vuelva de nuevo a mi apartamento en Nueva York.

Pero... ¿Volveré? En realidad aún no lo he decidido.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo nos sentábamos aquí y tú me cantabas tus posibles temas para las pruebas de la NYADA?" Me pregunta de la nada.

Yo asiento con una inevitable sonrisa por el recuerdo. "Y tú actuabas como toda una señora del jurado de American Idol sacándome cientos de defectos."

"¡Hey!" Se defiende golpeando mi hombro con el suyo. "Me pedías que fuese objetiva."

"Bueno pero podías ser un poco menos_ directa_." Le espeto con sorna sacándole la lengua.

Se queda observándome y de nuevo ríe, me gusta esta versión sonriente de ella, ahora su sonrisa no tiene nada de tristeza sino que brilla más que nunca.

"Amaba escucharte cantar, y lo sabes." Responde vagando por mi rostro.

Suspiro y me aferro aún más a mis piernas. "Ahora eso también ha desaparecido."

Quinn me mira confusa y frunce el ceño. "¿No cantas?" Niego con la cabeza mirando al frente. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que me despedí de Broadway hace nueve meses."

Fijo mi vista en dos pequeños patitos que nadan despreocupados a orillas de este lago. Algunas tardes les traíamos comida y Quinn me fotografiaba con ellos mientras yo hacía de mama pato, me pregunto si aún conserva aquellas fotos o las tendrá derrumbadas en algún cajón perdido de su casa.

¿Seguirá fotografiando todo cuánto ve o habrá dejado ese hobbie? ¿Aún devorará libros como loca? ¿Seguirá coleccionando discos de vinilo y recortes de revistas de lugares a los que quiere ir? ¿Qué hará en sus ratos libres? ¿Cómo matará el tiempo en San Francisco?

Todas estas preguntas me hacen llegar a una conclusión aplastante, a pesar de que conozco a Quinn desde los catorce años ahora mismo no sé absolutamente nada de la mujer que se encuentra sentada a mi lado.

"¿Y no sientes la necesidad de hacerlo?" Me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Quiero hacerlo, pero me bloqueo." Respondo sin apartar la vista del lago. "No solo delante de la gente sino también yo sola conmigo misma, frente al espejo, cuando cocino, cuando me ducho... No sé, esas veces en las que siempre cantaba inevitablemente."

Quinn imita mi postura y recoge también las piernas aferrándolas a su pecho. "¿Han encontrado alguna explicación a eso?"

"No exactamente." Frunzo el ceño. "Dicen que es un mecanismo de autodefensa de mi cerebro y que en cierto sentido culpo a la música por mis desgracias. Ya sabes..." Suspiro pesadamente. "Por ser reconocida por ello y que eso me llevase a una vida llena de soledad que más tarde culminaría con un ataque de un loco obsesionado." Rio sin gracia.

Busca mi mirada. "¿Te sentías sola?"

"Todo el tiempo." Reconozco volviendo la vista hacia ella. "Era una soledad extraña porque siempre estaba rodeada de gente; miembros del equipo, del reparto, los directores, mi agente, Kurt, los fans... Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos." Quinn arruga el rostro y yo frunzo los labios. "No sé si me estoy explicando."

"Sí, perfectamente."

Y en esa respuesta, mientras gira la vista hacia el frente, comprendo que en estos años quizás también ha debido sentirse de la misma manera. De nuevo la duda por como es su vida real, lejos de esta semana paralela donde los preparativos para la boda y la lucha diaria con los fantasmas nos persigue.

Por ello no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarle.

"¿Cómo es tu vida en San Francisco?"

Quinn me mira confusa, quizás sin entender a que viene esta pregunta al azar.

"¿Mi vida en San Francisco?" Asiento con la cabeza. "No sé... es una vida normal. Trabajo, salgo de vez en cuando, paseo a Tim..." La miro confusa y ella sonríe en el entendimiento. "Tim es mi perro, es maravilloso, me lo regaló Jess por mi veintiséis cumpleaños."

Tiene un perro, siempre quiso tener uno. Y como no le llamó Tim, seguro que es por Tim Burton, lo adora.

Me acomodo en el banco y cruzo mis piernas mirándola interesada. "¿Vives en una casa o en un apartamento?"

"En un apartamento, frente al Golden Gate Park. ¿Has estado alguna vez en San Francisco?" Yo niego con la cabeza. "Te encantaría. Es una ciudad increíble; liberal, tolerante, tranquila pero al mismo tiempo animada y activa. Tiene cientos de museos, de parques, playas preciosas... Es un lugar perfecto para vivir." Sonríe, y en esa sonrisa puedo ver que ama su vida.

"Sí, suena muy para ti."

"Como para ti Nueva York."

"Bueno..." Suspiro mirando mis piernas. "Nueva York y yo necesitábamos un tiempo de descanso el uno del otro."

Es curioso como con ella cosas que jamás he sido capaz de decir a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma, salen sin pensarlo. Es una comodidad extraña, un entendimiento mutuo, la certeza de que Quinn jamás me juzgaría.

Porque nunca lo hizo, al contrario que yo ella siempre me aceptó tal y como era y nunca pretendió que fuese otra persona distinta. Nunca me pidió nada, yo sin embargo quizás siempre esperé más de lo que en realidad ella era capaz de darme.

"¿No eres feliz en Nueva York?" Indaga mirándome fijamente.

Y de nuevo todos mis muros desaparecen.

"Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto amaba esa ciudad." Respondo jugando con el dobladillo de mis vaqueros. "Pero con el tiempo comencé incluso a odiarla. No sé... demasiada gente, demasiada actividad, demasiada... demasiada soledad disfrazada, como ya te dije antes." Frunzo los labios en el recuerdo. "Creo que todo fue debido a la fama. La pérdida del anonimato, no poder pasear tranquilamente sin que alguien me reconociera o me pidiese un autógrafo. No me malinterpretes, amo a mis fans y les estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo pero, a veces, me gustaría ser alguien... no sé..."

"Normal." Termina mi frase en un susurro con sus ojos vagando por mi rostro.

¿Qué es un instante? ¿Cuánto dura? ¿Un segundo? ¿Quince? ¿Treinta? ¿Cómo podemos cuantificarlo?

Un instante puede durar lo que cada uno considere oportuno, el tiempo se va enlazando sumando segundos a ese momento que nunca quieres que termine o que deseas que acabe cuanto antes. Los instantes forman la vida, esos segundos que recuerdas mucho tiempo después a pesar del paso de los días en el calendario. Porque las mejores cosas son así, incuantificables, indefinibles.

Como este momento, como estos breves segundos, o minutos, que pasamos en silencio mirándonos sin decir nada, porque tampoco sabemos muy bien que decir. No hay mediciones posibles para los mejores instantes de tu vida, estos tienen una manera diferente de correr en el reloj.

Yo la observo detenidamente, mientras intento comprender quien es esa mujer que está sentada a mi lado como otras tantas veces pero de manera completamente diferente. Su postura no es la misma, su mirada no es la misma, ni su forma de respirar es la misma.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado en su vida durante estos diez años hasta llegar aquí, y si el tiempo alejada de mí le valió para ser lo que es ahora.

¿Era eso lo que necesitaba? ¿Alejarse de su oscura y amarga realidad?

Jess tenía razón, esta Quinn Fabray no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la que conocí hace años.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Le pregunto de la nada.

Ella me mira confusa. "¿El qué?"

"Convertirte en lo que eres ahora." Le respondo sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. "¿Qué has hecho para transformarte en alguien tranquilo, relajada... _sin miedo_." Susurro. "Si lo has conseguido gracias a algún libro de autoayuda me gustaría leerlo."

Quinn suelta una carcajada. "He leído cientos de libros de ese tipo y ninguno me ayudó en lo más mínimo."

"A mí tampoco." Frunzo el ceño aferrándome a mis piernas.

Ella fija su vista de nuevo en el lago y suspira. "No sé como lo hice, ni tampoco sé si soy tan diferente a quien era antes..."

"Lo eres." Afirmo con contundencia.

Gira su rostro de nuevo hacia mí y humedece sus labios mientras piensa en una respuesta. "En cierto sentido eso era lo que me asustaba de volver a Lima. ¿Sabes?" Entrecierra los ojos en la reflexión. "Me costó mucho tiempo olvidar, alejarme de mis fantasmas y ser feliz, o al menos estar contenta conmigo misma. Temía que el hecho de volver aquí y reencontrarme de nuevo con todas esas cosas que me hicieron una persona horrible, recordar mi actitud de esos días y esa niña asustadiza y a veces cruel me hiciera dar diez pasos hacia atrás." Suspira encogiéndose de hombros. "Es fácil ser alguien diferente en otra ciudad con gente a quien no conoces y que no puede juzgarte por tu pasado. ¿Pero ser ese alguien con las personas que fueron testigo de lo peor de ti? Eso es algo completamente distinto."

Vago por sus ojos lentamente y ella me sonríe con timidez. "¿Y cómo ha ido tu vuelta?" Le pregunto.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba." Responde. "Siento que en seis días he madurado más que en todos estos años."

Somos la suma total de lo que vivimos, de los lugares a los que vamos, de las personas que conocemos, del daño que nos hacen y del daño que nosotros también hacemos. Somos una sucesión de instantes imborrables que poco a poco forjan nuestro carácter y nos convierten en cicatrices, cientos de cicatrices que a veces sanan solas y otras veces necesitan que alguien las cure.

Somos recuerdos de días mejores y también los posibles días que nos aguardan espectantes por ser conquistados. Somos lo que dejamos cuando nos vamos y aquello que recogemos cuando llegamos. Todos somos eso, quizás Quinn Fabray, por su vida y todo lo que ha pasado, es mucho más.

Y ahora veo en el reflejo de sus ojos todo lo que yo ansío ser, alguien capaz de superar sus miedos y salir a flote a pesar de la tormenta.

"Tengo un regalo para ti." Me sonríe ampliamente abriendo mi mano y poniendo dos piedras, una blanca y una negra, en ella. La miro confusa. "No son dos simples piedras." Me aclara percatándose de mi extrañeza. "Son urim y tumim."

Frunzo el ceño. "¿Por qué le pones nombres a dos piedras? Y si lo haces... ¿por qué no otros más bonitos? No sé... algo así como Tom y Jerry o Hansel y Gretel." Suelto una carcajada.

Quinn golpea mi hombro. "¡No te burles!"

No puedo contener la risa. "Es que no entiendo porque me das dos piedras."

"¿Has leído el alquimista?" Me pregunta seria de repente.

Alzo las cejas. "Sabes perfectamente que no."

"Cierto." Asiente. "No recordaba que solo lees las biografías de Barbra and Company." Se mofa ella ahora.

"Ja ja ja." Rio con ironía. "Eres tan divertida Quinn Fabray..."

"¿Al menos sabes de qué trata?"

"De un pastor que busca un tesoro, ¿no?"

"Sí... Más o menos." Contiene la risa. "A ese pastor un rey se le acerca y le regala dos piedras, el urim y el tumim, diciéndole que ellas le podrían ayudar a tomar decisiones importantes." Me cuenta con su voz sensual hecha perfectamente para narrar historias de otros tiempos, esa voz en la que yo tantas veces me perdía navegando en esos mundos que ella me narraba y en los que yo me sumergía. "Una significa _sí _y la otra _no_." Me indica señalando primero la blanca y luego la negra. "Tú ahora tienes las dos."

Las observo detenidamente sin comprender del todo que está tratando de decirme con todo esto. Quinn nunca fue fácil de entender, sus gustos extraños y su forma de hablar tan filosófica y rebuscada más de una vez me causaron dolor de cabeza. Al parecer esta nueva Quinn también conserva eso de la anterior.

"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?" Le pregunto sin dejar de mirar el utim y chumin o como sea que se llamen estas malditas piedras.

"Cuándo no sepas que hacer solo tienes que metértelas en el bolsillo, dependiendo de cuál salga así será la decisión que debes tomar." Se encoge de hombros.

"¿De dónde las has sacado?"

"Las he cogido del jardín de Santana, pero eso no importa." Hace un aspaviento con las manos. "Las cosas tienen el significado que tú quieras darle, y ahora esas dos piedras son el urim y el tumim." Afirma convencida cogiendo mi mano y cerrándola con fuerza. "Y cuando te sientas perdida estarán contigo, y así recordarás que yo también lo estoy. Estés dónde estés."

Me sonrie y en su sonrisa puedo ver un deje de tristeza, quizás ella, al igual que yo, es consciente de que nuestra despedida se acerca y pronto este mundo paralelo creado por una simple boda habrá desaparecido.

Agacho mi rostro y observo de nuevo su regalo, pensando en si realmente estoy preparada para despedirme de Quinn Fabray para siempre.

¿Ella cumplirá su promesa? ¿Seguirá ahí cuando la necesite o desaparecerá mañana otros diez años? ¿Estoy preparada para que se marche de nuevo? Y, lo más importante, ¿quiero que lo haga?

Porque de no querer solo tendría que besarla en este instante y decirle que la perdono por todo lo que me hizo, entregarme a ella y confesarle que mi amor sigue intacto igual que el suyo.

Pero ella no es mi Quinn y ya yo no soy su Rachel, no somos dos niñas y no sé si estoy dispuesta a creer de nuevo en promesas que puede que nunca sean cumplidas.

Por ello no hago nada, solo susurro un débil "Gracias" acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

Ya no vivo de sueños, solo de hechos.

Y el único hecho aquí es que, por mucho que me pese, mañana después de la ceremonia Quinn volverá de nuevo a su maravillosa vida en San Francisco y yo... yo seguiré tan sola como siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo el Martes :) Volveremos al pasado, veremos como van las cosas después de la gran noche y esperemos que hagan algo más que mantener relaciones sexuales jajaja Aunque quizás alguna que otra estaría contenta con eso :P Bromita.<strong>

**Buen fin de semana!**


	37. Cap 36: Todo es caos

**Capítulo 36**

**Todo es caos**

"Te di todo cuanto tenía, te di todo cuanto pude, te di lo mejor de mí.

Pero jamás fue suficiente."

**Octubre, 2011**

El otoño comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia y el frio de la mañana golpeó mi rostro al bajar del coche, pero poco me importó. Nada importaba, daba igual que hiciese un frio propio de Siberia o la Antártida, que pequeños pingüinos paseasen en trineo por el aparcamiento, aún así yo seguiría siendo la mujer más feliz de Lima, quizás de la tierra.

Caminé con la carpeta entre mis brazos saludando a algunos compañeros del club de ajedrez y de algebra, más flotando que caminando fruto de la inmensa alegría.

Es curioso como las cosas cambian si tienes lo que deseas, como el mismo escenario que ha sido testigo de aquellos días en que eras más ente que persona ahora sonríe al igual que tú porque todo tiene de nuevo sentido. Las cosas estaban dónde debían estar, en su lugar.

Al girar la esquina un como siempre sonriente Kurt me recibió con un abrazo para acompañarme en el camino hacia mi taquilla.

"Buenos y maravillosos días mi pequeña estrella."

"Buenos días Kurt." Le sonreí alegremente.

"¿Cómo van los ensayos?"

"Perfectos." Asentí con convicción. "Creo que cantaré Don't rain on my parade. Ya sabes que es mi mejor actuación, les dejaré boquiabiertos. ¿Y tú?"

"Aún no sé muy bien que canción elegiré." Se encogió de hombros. "Blaine y yo estamos barajando las opciones posibles desde El fantasma de la ópera hasta Rent pasando por el gran y magnifico clásico Cats." Anunció abriendo ampliamente los ojos y las manos frente a mi rostro mientras yo introducía mi contraseña.

Kurt siempre fue así, tan teatral y dramático como los buenos protagonistas de sus musicales preferidos.

Sonreí ampliamente y saqué mi libro de Álgebra. "Sí, Quinn y yo también dedicamos nuestro tiempo libre a ello."

Él se apoyó en la taquilla contigua. "¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Genial." Sonreí aún más amplio guardando mi carpeta en el armario. "Desde aquella noche en mi casa todo va como la seda."

"Pero... ¿en qué punto estáis?" Preguntó elevando una ceja. "Porque ella aún sigue saliendo con esa banda de rockeras mafiosas adolescentes y no ha hecho acto de presencia en el Glee Club."

"No hablamos mucho sobre ese tema." Murmuré entre dientes.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"No creo que sea necesario." Me encogí de hombros débilmente.

"¿Entonces qué hacéis? Además de practicar para tus pruebas y tener sendas sesiones de sexo en tu habitación mientras tus padres preparan la cena."

"¡Kurt!" Le golpeé el hombro.

Él me miró ofendido tocando la zona del golpe. "¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo que no sea cierto?"

"No pero... podrías ser un poco menos frívolo." Le espeté alzando las cejas.

"Bueno, así soy yo querida. Sabes de sobra que la sutileza no es algo que me caracterice." Respondió escrutando mi mirada. "Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué hacéis además de eso?"

Pensé. ¿Qué hacíamos además de eso?

Había pasado un mes y nuestra relación básicamente había consistido precisamente en eso, sesiones maravillosas de sexo en mi habitación mientras mis padres preparaban una deliciosa cena vegana después de que yo ensayase los temas de mi gran lista de "100 canciones para audiciones".

Ella llegaba a mi casa tras sus extrañas salidas con las Skanks de las que yo no quería saber absolutamente nada y subíamos a mi habitación dispuestas a elegir de una vez por todas cual sería la canción idónea, más tarde teníamos sexo, cenábamos y ella se marchaba a casa. Otros se quedaba a dormir con la escusa de que era demasiado tarde para volver, esas noches eran mis preferidas.

Pero luego llegaba la mañana, y al abrir los ojos ella ya no estaba.

Algunos días los pasábamos en nuestro parque y los ensayos terminaban en tórridas sesiones de besos entre los matorrales que nos daban unas ganas horribles de subir a mi habitación para culminar lo que habíamos empezado. ¿Si coincidíamos en los baños? Terminábamos encerradas en uno de ellos completando lo que nuestras miradas también eran capaces de hacer.

¿Qué hacíamos además de eso?

Miré a Kurt y fruncí los labios. "No mucho."

"¿No habláis?"

"Sí hablamos pero... no sé, evitamos ciertos temas."

Él alzo una ceja expectante. "¿Cómo por ejemplo...?"

Alcé la vista y lo miré fulminantemente. "Como por ejemplo porque tengo un amigo tan cotilla y entrometido." Respondí golpeándolo con mi libro de Álgebra.

"Malvada." Susurró entrecerrando los ojos. "No soy entrometido, solo me preocupo por ti."

Negué con la cabeza sonriente. "Estoy de maravilla Kurt, no tienes de qué preocuparte."

"¿Segura?"

"Segura."

Un golpe en mi hombro que casi hizo que me metiese dentro de la taquilla me borró la sonrisa de idiota de la cara por primera vez en toda la mañana.

"Quita de en medio gnomo perfumado." Murmuró con sorna la camionera disfrazada de adolescente.

Todas sus amigas se rieron, Quinn que estaba con ellas me miró pidiéndome disculpas en silencio, recordándome con sus ojos que en el mundo real lejos de mi habitación o nuestro rincón del parque no había lugar para una relación entre Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry.

Se marcharon pasillo abajo aún entre risas y suspiré cerrando la taquilla.

Kurt me observaba fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Le espeté con brusquedad.

"Tu pequeña caballera andante parece que está en huelga, ¿no?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Nadie sabe lo nuestro, si me defiende podrían sospechar." Respondí apretando los libros a mi pecho y acercándome a él para que nadie nos escuchase. "Los rumores que salieron el año pasado en el periódico del instituto aún siguen por los pasillos, no quiero que de nuevo algo estropee mi relación con Quinn."

"¿Y hasta cuándo estaréis así?" Alzó las cejas.

"Hasta que sea necesario." Respondí irguiéndome en mi postura. "Tengo que irme, llego tarde a clase. Nos vemos en el almuerzo."

No quería seguir escuchándolo, no quería que nadie más perturbase mi confianza en esa extraña relación clandestina que Quinn y yo estábamos forjando, no quería que nada hiciese que comprendiera lo que podría haber sido evidente para cualquiera menos para mí: una relación a escondidas podía ser divertida al principio pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría esa felicidad artificial?

* * *

><p>"¿Qué te parece?" Pregunté expectante mientras ella me miraba sentada en nuestro banco del parque.<p>

Quinn pensó durante unos segundos y frunció los labios. "Me gusta pero... no sé Rach, creo que podrías arriesgar un poco más."

"¿En qué sentido?"

"La actuación es perfecta, impecable, quizás demasiado."

"Nunca se es demasiado impecable." Fruncí el ceño.

"Sí, la tienes automatizada." Afirmó con contundencia. "Llevas cantando esa canción desde los tres años y posiblemente el jurado la haya escuchado una y otra vez. Es una de las canciones más conocidas de Barbra y es el tema principal de uno de los más famosos musicales de la historia."

Sonreí. "No sabía que supieras de estas cosas..."

"Me he estado informando." Asintió encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo que te quiero decir es que... podrías hacer algo que el jurado no espere, tienes tiempo para prepararlo."

"¿Tiempo? ¡Solo quedan siete meses!" Grité con nerviosismo. "Ya debería tener al menos la canción y la mitad de la coreografía."

"¿Don't rain my parade tiene coreografía?" Se burló.

Fruncí el ceño. "Estoy hablando en serio. Tengo que tenerlo todo perfectamente atado, ¿entiendes?" Le espeté jugando con mis manos. "Será uno de los días más importantes de mi vida. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Será el día más importante de mi vida! Todo lo que he hecho desde que nací prácticamente, todos los ensayos, mis rutinas diarias, mi media de expediente de un 4.8, las decenas de grupos a los que pertenezco solo ha sido para que _ese_ día, dentro de siete meses, el jurado quede maravillado y comprenda que soy la indicada para entrar en su escuela." Concluí casi sin aliento cruzándome de brazos y agachando la cabeza.

"Rach..." Susurró.

Alcé la vista. "¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí." Me ordenó con una sonrisa tomando mis piernas y sentándome sobre ella. Yo la miré en silencio aferrándome a su cuello. "Vas a hacerlo genial. Te subirás a ese escenario, con la canción que sea, y les deslumbraras a todos con tu brillante voz y esas caras tan expresivas que pones cuando cantas y que al público tanto le gusta." Sonrió convencida.

Hice pucheros con los labios y jugué con un mechón de su pelo rosa al que ya me había ido acostumbrando. "¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si fracaso? ¿Qué pasará si-"

Quinn me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios. "No vas a fracasar." Me miró fijamente. "Tu destino es ser una estrella, y eso serás. Confía en mí, lo sé."

Un beso llegó tras estas últimas palabras de apoyo, en ese pequeño rincón que era nuestro y que posiblemente nadie más conocía, escondido tras unos matorrales en el último punto del parque donde los patos eran los únicos testigos de nuestro romance.

Sus labios sobre los míos como siempre causaron el mismo efecto, la pérdida absoluta de compostura y unas ganas inmensas de levantarme, tirarle del brazo y correr hacia mi casa.

Pero las palabras de Kurt y la falta de defensa de Quinn aquella mañana en los pasillos vino de nuevo a mi mente, y la pregunta que tantas veces se había quedado en la punta de mi lengua salió sin que esa vez pudiese ser callada.

"¿Qué... qué somos?" Pregunté en un susurro inconcluso separándome levemente de sus labios.

Quinn me miró un tanto confusa y recorrió mi cuello con su lengua apretando mi cuerpo más al suyo. "No entiendo la pregunta."

"¿Somos... somos novias otra vez?" Indagué con dificultad. No era fácil concentrarse cuando su lengua me recorría lentamente con besos. "Llevo evitando la pregunta durante un mes y realmente me gustaría saberlo_, necesito_ saberlo."

Ella siguió con su gran sesión de besos perturbadores. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"Porque todo... todo el mundo necesita ponerle nombre a las cosas."

"Yo no." Afirmo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Y cuando un casi gemido estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios supe con certeza que si quería hablar seriamente de ese asunto tendría que apartarme de ella.

"De acuerdo, pero yo sí." Espeté poniéndome en pie y ordenando mi pelo un tanto alborotado. Quinn me miró frunciendo el ceño y yo me crucé de brazos. "¿Qué somos?"

"Somos dos personas capaces de tener sexo alucinante en cualquier rincón de Lima." Sonrió con picardía.

Pero a mí no me hizo gracia en absoluto.

"¿Y nada más que eso?" Alcé las cejas. "¿En eso consiste nuestra relación? ¿Dónde quedaron los días en los que me leías historias en el jardín de mi casa y pasábamos las tardes tomando el sol en la piscina de Santana?" Alcé la voz. "¿Saben al menos ellas que estás conmigo?"

"No hablo mucho con San y Britt." Agachó la cabeza observando sus botas de motera.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Quinn suspiró y se puse en pie. "Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, comienza a hacer frio."

"No huyas de mí." Agarré su brazo. "Creía que estar conmigo podría sacarte de esa extraña etapa autodestructiva, que con mi apoyo y mi ayuda podrías ser de nuevo la Quinn que eras el año pasado. ¿Por qué no es así? ¿Qué más necesitas?" Pregunté casi desesperada. Un mes entero chocando contra un muro comenzaba a hacerme sentir completamente impotente.

Ella me miró fijamente y alzó los brazos. "¡No lo sé! No sé qué necesito, ¿vale?"

"¿Y por qué no me dejas ayudarte? ¿Porque siempre que intento preguntarte por Beth o por tus padres cambias de tema o me callas con besos?"

"¡Porqué no quiero hablar de eso! ¿No lo entiendes?" Me gritó pateando una piedra. "No quiero recordar que tengo una hija para la que nunca seré su madre, no quiero recordar que mis padres son unos retrógrados incapaces de ver que soy más feliz cuando estoy contigo, no quiero recordar que mi vida es una completa y absoluta mierda."

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo. "¿Y qué haces para cambiarlo, Quinn? Porque te quejas, y te quejas y sigues igual. ¡No haces nada!" Le grité con frustración. "En vez de pasearte por el instituto con ese pelo rosa y esas amigas nuevas tuyas que lo único que hacen es atormentar a todos podrías luchar por recuperar las cosas que has perdido. Incluyéndome a mí."

Sí, por fin lo había dicho. Estaba cansada de callarme, y bien sabe dios que yo no puedo callarme. Nunca. Estaba completamente agotada de engañarme a mí misma diciendo que todo estaba bien cuando realmente no estaba bien en absoluto.

Habíamos avanzado muchísimo en el conocimiento anatómico de nuestros cuerpos pero, ¿con respeto a nuestra relación y a lo que sentíamos? Ahí estábamos completamente estancadas.

"¿Te he perdido?" Me preguntó en un susurro.

Alcé la vista y clavé mis ojos en los suyos."Si sigues con esa actitud te aseguro que acabarás haciéndolo, y no creo que esta vez haya una nueva oportunidad."

* * *

><p>¿Cuántas veces has hablado con alguien sobre algo que realmente te importa y has tratado de que vea las cosas de la manera en la que tú lo ves? ¿Y cuántas de esas veces has terminado completamente frustrado porque la otra persona no ha entendido ni un ápice de lo que has intentado explicarle con tanto ahínco?<p>

Ese mismo sentimiento era el que yo experimentaba cada día con Quinn, esa frustración propia de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo intentando hacerle comprender que necesitaba ciertas cosas que ella no era capaz de darme. Y por eso estábamos ahí, sentadas en el despacho de la señorita Pillsbury acudiendo a unas charlas de pareja en un último intento de arreglar las cosas.

"Bien. Hagamos un resumen de lo que llevamos tratando desde hace tres días." Anunció poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y sonriéndonos en un intento de parecer que había entendido algo de toda esa locura, aunque estaba bastante claro que no había entendido absolutamente nada. "Rachel le recrimina a Quinn la falta de conversación en su relación y como está utilizando y cito textualmente: 'Maravillosas sesiones de sexo' como escape para no hablar de en qué punto os encontráis. Quinn sin embargo no ha dicho nada en ninguna de las tres sesiones."

"Porque sigo pensando que esto carece de sentido alguno." Espetó estirada en la silla mostrando su poco interés por solucionar las cosas.

La miré alzando las cejas. "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

"Porque prácticamente me amenazaste con dejarme si no lo hacía." Me miró fulminantemente.

"¿Y cómo voy a dejarte si ni siquiera sé si estamos juntas de nuevo, Quinn?" Respondí mordazmente.

Ella me miró abriendo la boca ofendida y la señorita Pillsbury dio unas pequeñas palmaditas intentando apaciguar la posible nueva tormenta que estaba por llegar.

Cinco minutos sin pelear era demasiado.

"Chicas. Por favor." Pidió con cansancio. "Mantengamos la cordura e intentemos llegar a un acuerdo."

Me crucé de brazos irguiéndome en mi asiento y Quinn suspiró moviendo la pierna con nerviosismo de esa manera que tanto detestaba. Poco más de un mes juntas de nuevo y ya estábamos acudiendo a terapia sin saber realmente si éramos una pareja o no. ¿Qué esperanzas de futuro daba eso? ¿Un 000,1%?

"Quinn, ¿porqué sigues con las Skanks y no has vuelto al Glee Club?" Preguntó observando sus anotaciones en la pequeña libreta sobre el escritorio.

"Simplemente no me apetece volver." Se encogió de hombros.

"Amaba el Glee Club." Le interrumpí mirando a la señorita Pillsbury. "Solo que ahora prefiere andar por ahí en carreras ilegales y quitándole el dinero del almuerzo a niños inocentes de primer curso."

Quinn me miró fulminantemente. "¿Quieres que me expulsen? ¡Es una profesora!"

"Según el juramento hipocrático nada de lo que digamos aquí puede salir a la luz." Le espeté alzando las cejas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Es profesora, no sicóloga o siquiatra. Dudo que tenga siquiera un curso en atención al estudiante, lo único que hace es repartir panfletos." Escupió pateando el suelo.

"Chicas, por favor." Repitió de nuevo. "Quinn no tienes de que preocuparte, con juramento o no lo que hablemos a aquí no saldrá de este despacho." Le aseguró con una amable sonrisa. "¿Te gusta el Glee Club?"

"Me gustaba, pero ha sido la fuente principal de todos mis problemas." Suspiró con desgana.

"¿En qué sentido?"

Quinn comenzó a jugar con la cruz colgada en su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior. "Antes llevaba una vida perfecta." Respondió finalmente. "Tenía todo cuanto quería, hacía y deshacía lo que me daba la gana en este instituto. Todos me respetaban, todos me tenían como su líder. ¿Y qué soy ahora? Nada." Frunció el entrecejo mirando hacia sus pies.

Lo complicado de contarle a los demás tus cosas es que, por mucho que el otro quiera, jamás podrá entender completamente lo que estás sintiendo.

Ellos nunca entenderán, porque aunque intenten ponerse en tus zapatos no han estado contigo misma allí, cada día, cada minuto de tu vida. No importa cuánto quieras explicarle sobre tus sentimientos, sino han vivido lo que tú estás viviendo jamás sabrán todo ese dolor que te rodea y te quita la vida cada hora que pasa.

Y la señorita Pillsbury sin duda no tenía ni idea de lo que Quinn estaba sintiendo.

Muy a mi pesar, yo tampoco.

"Pero la popularidad no lo es todo Quinn." Le aseguró feliz por recibir al fin una respuesta compuesta por algo más que monosílabos. "Puedes centrarte en otros aspectos de tu vida."

"¿En cuales señorita Pillsbury?" Inquirió alzando la vista. "Porque llego a mi casa y me encuentro con una madre alcohólica y un padre que ni siquiera me mira a la cara. Sé que mi... _Beth_ está en la ciudad y su madre no me deja verla a pesar de que Puck va todas las tardes para estar con ella." Espetó con voz queda. "Dígame, ¿a qué puedo aferrarme cuándo todo cuanto me rodea es una mierda?"

Suficiente, no podía seguir escuchándola ni un solo minuto más.

Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mi carpeta del suelo.

"Rachel, ¿dónde vas?" Me preguntó confusa la señorita Pillsbury.

"No puedo seguir aquí." Murmuré entre dientes.

"Pero ahora estábamos hablando bien."

"No." Negué con la cabeza para luego mirar a Quinn que me observaba igual de confusa. "¿Todo cuánto te rodea es una mierda? ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Otro problema más?"

"Rachel no quería decir eso solo-"

"¡No!" Golpeé la silla de una patada. "Me he esforzado por ayudarte, por ser lo que necesitas, por entenderte sin invadirte y aún así no he sido capaz de hacerte sentir feliz ni un solo minuto." Dije intentando controlar las lágrimas. "Me siento frustrada, agotada y realmente no sé si estoy dispuesta a perderme en el camino de salvarte. Me quiero mucho más que todo eso."

Quinn me miró en silencio, quizás sin comprender mi actitud. Entiendo que no la entendiese, ni yo misma la entendía. La había presionado para que me contase lo que le pasaba y hablase en todas esas charlas sin sentido, y ahora que por fin lo hacía yo me había levantado y actuado como una completa desquiciada.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer cuando finalmente me había dado cuenta de qué, lo que más necesitaba y quería en el mundo, era también lo que me hacía sentir más devastada? ¿Cómo podía seguir con esa lucha encarnizada entre lo que me hacía daño y lo que necesitaba?

"Gracias por su ayuda señorita Pillsbury pero creo que hay problemas que simplemente no tienen solución." Concluí sin mirar a Quinn antes de salir del despacho y cerrar de un portazo.

Sin Quinn la vida era difícil, a veces con Quinn la vida era una completa tortura.

* * *

><p>Un auditorio vacío siempre fue el lugar dónde podía encontrar la paz, al menos antes, cuando llegar sola hasta él no me suponía un absoluto suplicio.<p>

En medio de ese escenario, con cientos de butacas vacías observándome en silencio, pensaba una y otra vez en mi vida y en como las cosas nunca llegaban a solucionarse del todo.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Estaba incumpliendo mi promesa de nunca dejarla caer?

Las tablas de madera crujían bajo mis pies siendo el único sonido además de las voces de mi cabeza. ¿Hasta qué punto el amor podía ser suficiente? ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera quería que la ayudase? ¿Cómo derribar de nuevo aquellos muros que una vez había destruido pero que ahora estaban más altos que nunca?

Quizás no me amaba tanto como decía, de hacerlo se hubiese apoyado en mí y me habría dejado entrar sin más. Tal vez solo era un amor pasajero, algo que había perdido el interés una vez conseguido.

Suspiré profundamente y me apoyé en el piano, intentando encontrar salida a algo que parecía perdido desde el principio.

¿Quinn y yo jamás podríamos disfrutar de una relación normal? ¿Siempre habría algo que nos separase de una manera u otra? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente complicado?

Brad entró en el auditorio y me sonrió amablemente sentándose al piano, él ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Solo le di las notas de la canción y asintió comenzando a tocar los primeros acordes.

_If anyone asks I'll tell them we both just moved on_

(Si alguien me pregunta le diré que nos mudamos)

_When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

(Cuando toda la gente mira fijamente fingiré que no los escucho hablar.)

_Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

(Siempre que te vea tragaré mi orgullo, y morderé mi lengua)

_Pretend I'm okay with it all_

(Fingiendo que estoy bien con todo esto)

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

(Actuando como si nada estuviera mal)

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro, apreté la mano a mi pecho y cerré con fuerza los ojos. Sintiendo cada palabra, recordando todos aquellos momentos vividos a su lado.

Todo había terminado de nuevo, esta vez sin ni siquiera haber empezado realmente.

_Is it over yet?_

(¿Esto se acabó?)

_Can I open my eyes?_

(¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?)

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

(¿Es tan difícil como se supone?)

_Is this what it feels to really cry?_

(¿Esto es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?)

Cry...

(Llorar...)

No podía seguir sumida en una relación llena de promesas que nunca se cumplían, no podía seguir perdiendo horas de sueño y lágrimas por alguien que aparentemente poco sentía.

No sabía como las cosas habían llegado a ese punto, en qué momento nos habíamos perdido destrozándonos la una a la otra entre reproches. ¿Cómo habíamos tapado durante un mes los problemas con el sexo? ¿En eso nos habíamos convertido? ¿En dos estúpidas incapaces de controlarse?

_If anyone asks I'll tell them we just grew apart_

(Si alguien me pregunta, solo le diré que nos distanciamos)

_Yet what do I care if they believe me or not_

(Sin embargo, no me importa si me creen o no)

_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart _

(Siempre que siento tu recuerdo está rompiendo mi corazón)

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all _

(Voy a fingir que estoy bien con todo esto)

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

(Actuando como si nada estuviera mal)

Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. No podía estar a su lado pero tampoco sin ella.

Ahora veía la realidad, entendía sin velo alguno lo que había pasado el último mes. Todo había sido un juego, un absurdo e insignificante juego. No por la falta de sentimientos, sino por la ausencia de compromiso.

Quinn venía cada noche y se iba cada mañana. Jugaba al despiste y yo me hacía la despistada. Y lo peor era que no sentía como se alejaba porque nunca estuvo realmente ahí.

Me miraba, la miraba. Me sonreía, le sonreía. Y durante un segundo parecía que nos envolvía de nuevo esa especie de magia pero luego, de repente, la magia también se marchaba. Y después de su marcha tan solo me quedaba el silencio, y el hueco que dejaba en mi cama que aún conservaba su olor.

Me asfixiaba, me daba vida, me aferraba a ella y se marchaba, cada vez que huía regresaba de nuevo y otra vez llegaba el silencio, y otra vez volvía el vacio.

Y a mi corazón ya no le quedaban ganas, y solo me dejaba llevar porque no me importaba nada.

_I'm talking in circles_

(Estoy hablando en círculos)

_I'm lying_

(Estoy mintiendo)

_They know it_

(Ellos lo saben)

_Why won't this just all go away_

(¿Por qué no se marchan?)

_Is it over yet?_

(¿Esto se acabó?)

Susurré casi sin aliento.

_Can I open my eyes?_

(¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?)

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

(¿Es tan difícil como se supone?)

_Is this what it feels to really cry?_

(¿Esto es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?)

_Cry_

(Llorar...)

La última nota salió de mis labios y me aferré con fuerza a mi pecho sin poder casi respirar. Un aplauso resonó en el auditorio, abrí los ojos y descendiendo la escalera estaba ella.

Y no esa versión desmejorada y rebelde, era Quinn de nuevo.

Rubia, con su pelo recogido con un pequeño broche y un vestido amarillo precioso. Con su sonrisa tímida, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Giré la vista hacia Brad y él de nuevo entendió perfectamente lo que quería sin necesidad de palabras. Cogió sus notas y se marchó.

Quinn y yo nos quedamos solas, frente a frente.

"Has estado increíble..." Susurró con una cálida sonrisa.

Alcé las cejas y me apoyé en el piano. "Esta escena me resulta familiar." Escupí con sorna.

Porque lo hacía, estábamos en el mismo lugar en el que aquel día me dijo por primera vez que me quería y que estaba enamorada de mí. Mismo lugar, frente a frente de nuevo, esta vez con demasiadas decepciones a las espaldas.

Dudó durante unos segundos vagando por mi rostro y se acercó lentamente hacia mí, aún guardando la distancia de seguridad.

"Quizás esta frase de mis labios comience a carecer de significado alguno pero... lo siento." Me dijo en suspiro. "No quise decir eso en el despacho de la señorita Pillsbury, he sido una completa imbécil."

"Lo has sido, como otras tantas veces." Respondí mordazmente.

Ella me miró dolida y agachó la cabeza mientras hacía pequeños círculos con sus pies.

Suspiré y supe que no podía seguir por más tiempo con esa situación.

"¿A qué has venido Quinn?" Le inquirí alzando la barbilla. "Porque si es para darme un discurso sentimental de los tuyos sobre como me amas pero no puedes hacerlo por el que dirán y tus padres la verdad es que no es necesario. Me los sé de memoria."

Quinn alzó la vista y observé como las lágrimas caían por su rostro, lentamente, en silencio. Por un momento tuve la tentación de ir corriendo hacia ella y secárselas, pero me contuve. Tenía que mantenerme firme, no caería de nuevo en el mismo error por segunda vez.

Suspiró pesadamente. "Entiendo que estés... cansada de mis promesas, de mis cambios de humor, de mis... de mis múltiples cagadas sin sentido." Dijo finalmente después de aquel eterno silencio. "No voy a prometerte nada, a estas alturas mi palabra creo que vale poco."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces simplemente voy a actuar." Afirmó aparentemente convencida. "Quiero salir de esa etapa autodestructiva, quiero volver a ser la que era. ¡No!" Se interrumpió a sí misma. "Quiero ser aún mejor de lo que era. _Por ti."_

"Ese es el problema, Quinn." Espeté mirándola fijamente. "No tienes que hacerlo _por mí_, debes hacerlo por ti."

"Lo sé." Murmuró. "Pero quiero ser esa persona que mereces tener a tu lado. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, para variar, quiero... quiero darte el lugar que te mereces."

Entrecerré los ojos. "¿Y qué lugar es ese?"

"El de una novia." Vagó sus ojos por mi rostro. "Si aún quieres..."

Guardé silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, las barreras comenzaban a desmoronarse y de nuevo ella me hacía sentir completamente expuesta solo con su mirada.

Quinn era como una droga, una adicción que me contaminaba pero sin la que no podía vivir. La necesitaba, no comprendía como había llegado a tal punto de amor de anteponerla incluso a mí misma.

¿Por qué habría de salir bien? No lo había hecho la primera vez, no lo había hecho en ese mini intento de un mes. ¿Qué habría de diferente entonces? Miles de pregunta pasaban por mi cabeza y Quinn esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

"¿Vas a volver al Glee Club?" Le pregunté sin saber muy bien porqué, quizás para ganar algunos minutos más.

Ella asintió. "He hablado con el señor Shuster y me ha dicho que hay un hueco para mí siempre que quiera."

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Sonreí amablemente.

Y de nuevo llegó el silencio y la pregunta aún seguía en el aire, Quinn seguía esperando una respuesta.

Las decisiones que tomamos marcan nuestro destino, crean caminos nunca antes transitados que desde el momento en que dices _sí _o _no_ pueden abrirse ante tus ojos o perderse en el horizonte para siempre. Una vez pronunciada la respuesta no hay vuelta atrás, el camino está tomado y lo que pudo ser diciendo lo contrario ya jamás sucederá. No hay ensayos, todo es imborrable.

"De acuerdo, empecemos desde cero." Respondí finalmente.

Sonrió más amplio que nunca y se acercó hacia mí aferrándome en un fuerte abrazo. Me perdí en el olor de su pelo y en la calidez de su abrazo, y supe que pasara lo que pasara la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Elegí a Quinn, comenzar de nuevo y ayudarla a superar todos esos fantasmas que la atormentaban. Elegí ese camino, ese que en primera instancia significaba caminar a su lado.

Se apartó de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome fijamente.

"Eres maravillosa." Susurró.

La observé en silencio e inhale profundamente. "Es la última oportunidad, si de nuevo esto se rompe se acabó. Para siempre, ¿entiendes?"

Asintió en silencio y besó mis labios con dulzura. "No te arrepentirás."

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo viernes. <strong>


	38. Cap 37: Una pequeña parte del mundo

**Capítulo 37**

**Una pequeña parte del mundo**

_"Demasiado para dos niñas, demasiado para nosotras, demasiado para cualquiera._

_Tu mundo se derrumbaba y nada podía hacer yo por salvarte, solo abrazarte, solo consolarte."_

**Febrero, 2012**

El amor está forjado de ratos insignificantes a simple vista, como un helado en una plaza, paseos por cualquier calle del centro o risas estruendosas entre las sábanas al despertar por la mañana. Está formado de una rutina diaria que vas construyendo sin darte cuenta, de esos recuerdos a los que te aferras cuando no sabes si seguir es la opción más acertada.

El amor es una pasión por esa vida que creas con la otra persona. Te enamoras de sus defectos al igual que ya lo hiciste en un principio de sus virtudes. Esa persona es un reflejo de las cosas que más valoras de la vida y, al mismo tiempo, un recuerdo de lo que más aprecias de ti mismo. Y el amor, si se cuida, puede ser la mayor recompensa del camino.

Por primera vez en mi relación con Quinn sentía que finalmente habíamos llegado a ese punto.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que ella me pidiese una última oportunidad, cuatro meses en los que su esfuerzo por ser mejor y superarse había estado patente cada día.

No más Skanks, no más pelo rosa, no más peleas incoherentes, no más berrinches bipolares.

A veces la observaba en silencio y me preguntaba quién era esa chica y como había podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Cuando reía a carcajadas o caminaba relajada por los pasillos del instituto, cuando disfrutaba de sus actuaciones en el Glee Club o hablaba animadamente con los chicos en el almuerzo, veía en ella por primera vez a una adolescente y no a una mujer con demasiada carga a las espaldas como para seguir adelante.

Me gustaba pensar que yo había contribuido en ese cambio, que con mi ayuda y apoyo había sido mucho más fácil para ella. Quizás fue así, pero hubo otro motivo de peso para ese giro de 180º: Beth.

Una charla con Shelby por mi parte y una visión del cambio de Quinn habían sido suficiente para que por fin pudiese pasar tiempo con su hija. Y creo que eso fue el empuje final que le faltaba para valorar de una vez por todas la vida.

Pasábamos las tardes en casa de Shelby y Quinn le regalaba las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás había visto, sonrisas llenas de amor puro y sin condiciones, de ese que solo tiene una madre por su hija, de ese del que yo siempre había carecido pero que al menos ahora podía experimentar como testigo de excepción.

Shelby y yo compartíamos mesa algunas noches en la cena pero poco más que eso, nada había en sus ojos que se asemejase al brillo que los de Quinn le regalaban a Beth. Nada, ni un solo ápice.

Quizás porque en mi caso, al contrario que en el de Quinn, Shelby siempre sería mi madre pero yo jamás seria su hija.

"Rach. ¿Estás aquí?" Me preguntó Quinn pasando su mano por mi rostro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Moví la cabeza aún aturdida y mis ojos encontraron a los suyos. "¿Qué?"

"Llevo cinco minutos preguntándote si quieres ensalada o arroz para cenar y estabas como abducida mirando al frente." Respondió soltando una pequeña risita.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé. Ella negó con la cabeza y me mostró, supongo que por quinta vez, la lechuga y el paquete de arroz para que pudiese hacer mi elección. "Ensalada." Respondí.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a la cocina sacando un cuchillo del cajón para cortar la lechuga, moviendo las caderas sensualmente al ritmo de Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong con Summertime.

"¿En qué pensabas? ¿ La audición?"

"Entre otras cosas..." Me encogí de hombros sentándome en la pequeña banqueta de la cocina. "No puedo creer que solo nos queden cuatro meses para terminar el instituto." Suspiré paseando mis dedos por el mármol de la encimera. "Por cierto, ¿has hablado con tus padres sobre lo de Stanford?"

"Ya sabes lo que opinan, Rachel." Suspiró mientras cortaba los tomates. "Los Fabrays llevan cuatro generaciones yendo a Stanford y así debe seguir."

"Pero tú ya has conseguido plaza en Yale..." Fruncí el ceño. "Y quieres ir a Yale y, bueno... está a menos kilómetros de Nueva York que Stanford."

Ella se giró para mirarme y se apoyó en la encimera. "Lo sé, Rach. ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?"

"Pero..."

"Pero mi padre es quién paga, por mucho que me pese, y el no pagará nada que no sea Stanford." Se encogió de hombros volviendo de nuevo a la preparación de mi ensalada.

"Ya..." Suspiré.

Sus padres... Eso era otra historia.

Podía recordar perfectamente, al igual que aún hoy no lo he olvidado, como Quinn me llevó una noche a su casa y me anunció como su _novia_. Nunca en mi vida había visto una vena tan inflamada como la de ese hombre al verme aparecer por el pequeño arquito del salón.

Os prometo que casi me hago pis encima, y no es un decir.

Por suerte Quinn podía seguir siendo una perra manipuladora cuando quería y le amenazó con contarle a su madre que aún no había dejado sus encuentros clandestinos con la secretaria si la mandaba a un internado. Eso le dio el control de la situación durante algunos meses, pero por supuesto ni mil secretarias podían hacer que Quinn fuese a Yale en vez de a Stanford.

Russel había cedido una vez, no lo iba a hacer una segunda.

"De todas formas aún queda tiempo para eso." Me dijo acercándose por atrás y besando mi cuello. "Pensemos en el hoy y en esta deliciosa ensalada que te acabo de preparar con mis hermosas y mágicas manos." Anunció poniéndola sobre la encimera mientras me rodeaba por la cintura haciendo que me girase para mirarnos frente a frente. Un llanto interrumpió la posible sesión de besos que estaba por sucederse. "Espérame, no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente." Sonrió con picardía.

Se alejó del salón dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Beth y yo suspiré apoyando mis brazos en la encimera.

¿Qué sería de nosotras cuando el instituto terminase? ¿Cómo íbamos a afrontar una relación a distancia? ¿Cómo mantener aquella perfección cuando ella estudiaba en California y yo en Nueva York?

Quinn repetía una y otra vez que ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso pero yo no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Ahora que por fin estábamos bien, ¿tendríamos que enfrentarnos a otra prueba más en esa relación llena de tormentas y sucesivas tempestades?

Cualquier pensamiento desolador se fue a miles de kilómetros cuando Quinn entró en el salón con Beth en brazos y su enorme y brillante sonrisa llena de adoración.

"Preciosa." Susurro al oído de la niña besando su frente. Esta me miró con los ojos bien abierto y Quinn soltó una carcajada. "Sí, Rachel. ¿Quieres ir con ella?" La niña alzó los brazos hacia mí y Quinn me la tendió. "Te adora."

Cogí a la niña y la puse en mis rodillas. "Y yo a ella."

Beth era un ser increíble, una pequeña despierta y alegre con los mismos ojos verdes de su madre. Estos eran aún más hermosos si era posible, teniendo aún ese brillo que solo la inocencia y la ausencia de decepciones de un niño puede tener.

Le di un beso en la cabeza y ella comenzó a jugar con mis dedos sentada en mi regazo.

"¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta por San Valentín de Sugar?" Pregunté mientras Quinn terminaba de preparar los últimos detalles de su ensalada.

A veces era desesperante verla cocinar, más que preparar un plato parecía que estaba remodelando la Capilla Sixtina.

"Supongo." Se encogió de hombros. "Aunque quizás tenga que quedarme con Beth, pero puedes ir tú de ser así."

Negué con la cabeza. "Me quedo contigo y con la pequeña estrellita." Respondí mirando a la niña sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta. "Serás una gran cantante algún día, ¿verdad? Claro que sí." Afirme hablando como una completa imbécil. "Dilo. Bar-bra Strei-sand."

Quinn giró los ojos. "Rachel... Tiene poco más de año y medio, no puede decir Barbra Streisand."

"Sí que puede, ella es muy inteligente." Asentí sin dejar de mirar a la niña que alzó los brazos para fundirme en un pequeño pero reconfortante abrazo. "Lo lleva en los genes." Miré a Quinn con una sonrisa.

Ella soltó una carcajada. "No si predominan los de Puck."

"Esperemos que la ciencia haya sido compasiva." Fruncí el sueño levantándome del banco y tendiéndole de nuevo a su hija.

"Me hace sentir mal que tengas que pasar las noches del viernes conmigo y con Beth." Murmuró observándome mientras cogía los utensilios para preparar la mesa.

"¿Dónde mejor?"

"No sé... Tienes diecisiete años."

Me giré y le regalé una sonrisa burlona. "Y tú dieciocho."

"Te encanta recordarme que soy mayor que tú." Frunció el ceño.

"No lo sabes bien." Reí con una carcajada.

Suspiró. "Hablo en serio. Sal, diviértete."

"Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta estar con ella." Afirmé acercándome y tomando del dedo a la pequeña fijando mis ojos en los de Quinn.

Un beso llegó abducidas por esa sensación familiar de comodidad, esa promesa silenciosa de que nosotras, algún día lejano, estaríamos de esa misma manera con nuestra propia hija.

Porque esa había sido otra de las conclusiones a las que había llegado en esos cuatro meses, si tenía que formar una familia con alguien sin duda quería que fuese con Quinn. No había duda alguna a pesar de mi juventud, solo a su lado podía divisar mi futuro.

Me separé lentamente de ella y aún en sus labios susurré. "Pero, sobre todas las cosas, si me quedo con vosotras es por estás ensaladas que me preparas." Sonreí con picardía dando una pequeña palmada en su trasero y tomando el mantel del cajón. "Voy a poner la mesa."

Quinn soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la habitación y Beth sin entender absolutamente nada se unió a la risa de su madre.

Las observé en silencio antes de ir hacia el salón. Estaba segura, algún día tendría una familia con Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>"Pero si son mami Q y mama R." Nos saludó Santana sentada con Britt en los bancos del patio del instituto.<p>

Quinn giró los ojos. "Buenos días a ti también, San."

"¿Qué tal el fin de semana, chicas?" Preguntó sonriente Brittany

Ella y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa. "Perfecto." Murmuré.

"¡Por dios! Tanta dulzura hace que quiera vomitar los huevos del desayuno." Protestó Santana frunciendo el ceño. "Por cierto Berry, ¿ya sabes que canción vas a cantar en la audición?"

Mi rostro palideció de repente y agaché la cabeza. "Aún no."

"Solo faltan tres meses, deberías darte prisa." Comentó abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "Es el momento más importante de tu vida y tienes que preparar una actuación inmejorable que los deje-"

"¡Santana!" La interrumpió Quinn frunciendo el ceño. "No intentes ponerla nerviosa." Le dijo viendo como mi mano temblaba bajo la suya.

Ella soltó una carcajada y luego me miró con sorna. "¿Pero no ves su cara de pánico? ¿No puedo divertirme?" Protestó haciendo mohín con los labios.

"No a costa del sufrimiento de mi novia." Sentenció Quinn apretando mi mano.

Yo alcé la vista con una imbécil sonrisa y ella me la devolvió llena de afecto, esa versión de sí misma protectora y desinhibida ante los demás hacía que me enamorase aún más, si es que eso era posible a esas alturas del cuento.

"Qué bonito." Murmuró con ironía. "Quinn la guardaespaldas." Dijo entre carcajadas. "_I will... always love you. _" Canturreó con sorna.

Quinn le tiró un cuaderno que tenía en la mano. Pero Santana esquivó el objeto con gran agilidad y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Hey! Eso es una agresión, podría hacer que te expulsaran zorra." Protestó levantando el dedo amenazante.

Iba a responderle pero Shelby interrumpió el posible ataque.

"¿Quinn? ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?" Le dijo dirigiendo una mirada a nosotras. "Buenos días chicas."

Quinn asintió y soltó mi mano. "Claro, ahora vengo." Dijo despidiéndose con un corto beso en los labios.

Me quedé observando como se alejaba con Shelby, aún no muy acostumbrada a esos besos en público sin razón aparente. Todo era tan perfecto, simplemente como debía ser. Me senté en el banco de madera con Santana y Brittany que reían, supongo, por mi rostro de imbécil enamorada.

"Pues una amiga de Shasha que es prima de Dori que tiene una tía que es vecina de Shelby me ha contado que... atención." Anunció misteriosamente Britt ordenándonos que nos acercásemos a ella. "Está liada con... Puck. "

"¿Qué?" Exclamamos Santana y yo al unísono.

"Imposible." Negué con la cabeza.

"¡En serio!" Se defendió Britt. "Son fuentes contrastadas."

Santana la miró frunciendo el ceño. "Britt ¿como va a estar liada la _Berry mama_ con Puck?" Preguntó incrédula. "Sí, es bastante sexy para su edad y yo firmaría tener con cuarenta años esas piernas. ¿Pero con Puck? Es el padre de su hija."

"Eso me han contado." Se encogió de hombros. "Ser presidenta de estudiantes te da mucha información."

Observé frunciendo el ceño a Quinn y Shelby que aún hablaban alejadas del resto.

¿Shelby enrollada con Puck? ¿El mismo Puck que había compartido conmigo besos el segundo año? ¿Ese que en una noche llena de alcohol dejó embaraza a mi novia? ¿Ahora estaba liado con mi madre biológica? Imposible, eso parecía sacado de una capitulo de Salvados por la campana.

Shelby se alejó y Quinn la observó marcharse para luego volver lentamente hacia nosotras. Algo iba mal, podía observarlo a kilómetros de distancia. Me levanté del banco y me acerqué hacia ella.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté buscando su mirada fija en el suelo.

Santana y Brittany también se percataron y se acercaron a nosotras. "¿Qué te pasa? Estas color azulejo de baño." Preguntó San.

Ella alzó la vista y suspiró pesadamente. "Shelby... Shelby se va de Lima."

"¿Cómo?" Exclamamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Fruncí el rostro y tomé su mano. "¿No te ha dicho el porqué?"

"No." Negó con la cabeza. "Solo que tiene algunas cosas que solucionar y que vivirán con sus padres."

"¿Y dónde viven sus padres?" Preguntó Santana.

Suspiró de nuevo y me miró con tristeza. "En San Francisco."

* * *

><p>La vida está llena de preguntas sin respuestas, desde las más comunes como <em>¿Quiénes somos? o ¿De dónde venimos?<em> a los _¿Porqué a mi? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Porqué me he gastado dinero en una entrada para ver una película que resultó ser una mierda?_

Todos nos repetimos cuestiones en nuestra mente, preguntas y más preguntas que a veces jamás son respondidas. Y, en el rostro de Quinn, veía como esas resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, algunas expresadas en voz alta.

"¿Porqué, Rach? ¿Porqué se la tiene que llevar ahora?" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos en aquel cuarto de baño donde llevaba media hora intentando consolarla. "Estábamos unidas, Beth empezaba a tomarme cariño, ¿porqué?" Alzó la vista hacia mí.

"No lo sé..." Suspiré acariciando su espalda. "Ha sido muy repentino, no entiendo cual puede ser el motivo."

Y, a veces, la mente, como gran motor de los actos del ser humano, intenta responder a esas preguntas con datos almacenados en ella.

"Aunque quizás..." Murmuré para mí misma, pero rápidamente negué con la cabeza. "Nada, es una tontería. No creo que sea cierto."

Quinn frunció el ceño. "¿No crees que sea cierto el qué?"

"Britt nos contó mientras hablabas con Shelby que ella tiene un romance secreto con... Puck." Respondí. "Pero es una tontería, no creo que sea-"

"Hijo de puta." Me interrumpió cogiendo su bolso y saliendo disparada del cuarto de baño.

"¡Quinn!" Grité tras ella.

Pero era imposible seguir su ritmo, estaba completamente fuera de sí, lo había comprobado en esos ojos hasta hacia escasos minutos llenos de lágrimas que de haber sido posible habrían echado fuego cual dragón milenario.

Puck estaba con sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol y Quinn hizo que se diese la vuelta agarrándolo por el hombro.

"¡Hey rubia!" Exclamó con su pícara sonrisa.

Pero Quinn no sonrió en lo más mínimo. "¿Es cierto?"

"¿Si es cierto qué?" La miró confuso.

"Qué te has tirado a Shelby, ¿es cierto?" Escupió con desprecio.

Puck palideció. "¿Quieres bajar la voz?" Susurró tomándola por el brazo y llevándola hasta la sala del coro.

Yo los seguí, si dejaba a Quinn sola con él posiblemente terminaría sucediendo una matanza. Una cosa era que ella hubiese cambiado en aquellos cuatro meses y otra muy distinta que se contuviera ante aquel cretino que había arruinado lo que más quería en el mundo: su relación con Beth.

"¡Suéltame!" Le gritó apartándolo bruscamente. "¿Cómo has podido?"

"¿Estás celosa, nena?" Alzó las cejas con sorna.

Quinn lo miró fulminantemente. "¿Celosa? ¡Qué más quisieras imbécil!" Gritó completamente desquiciada. "¡Shelby se va! ¡Se marcha con sus padres a San Francisco! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Oh! Se lleva a Beth con ella." Ironizó mordazmente. "Bien hecho _gilipoyas_."

El rostro de Puck palideció de repente borrando cualquier sonrisa de suficiencia. "Yo... no sabía nada." Susurró.

"No sabías nada... ¿Qué vas a saber tú?" Le espetó mirándolo con desprecio. "No puedes pensar con esa media neurona que tienes. ¡Solo piensas con-"

"¡Quinn!" La interrumpí tomándola del brazo. Ella me miró en silencio. "Tranquilízate. Hablemos como personas adultas que somos."

"¿Personas adultas?" Preguntó abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "_Este_ solo es adulto para meterse en la cama con cuarentonas desesperadas. Es un idiota, un-"

"¡Estoy enamorado de ella!" La interrumpió de un grito Puck. Las dos giramos la vista y lo miramos sin poder creer lo que estábamos escuchando. "Sí, lo estoy. No es un simple polvo más, Shelby me importa."

Quinn entrecerró los ojos. "¿Más que tu hija?"

Guardó silencio agachando la cabeza; quizás arrepentido, tal vez comprendiendo por primera vez en su vida que los actos conllevan consecuencias, a veces en otra persona que nada tiene que ver, a veces en más de una.

"Beth es lo mejor que tengo, es _mi_ hija." Recriminó Quinn en un hilo de voz. "De toda mi puta mierda de vida ha sido la única cosa buena que he hecho y, por tu culpa, ¡ahora no podré verla nunca más!" Gritó pateando el suelo.

La observé en silencio, sintiendo en cada fibra de mi ser su dolor. Porque eso tiene también el amor, cuando lo sientes, cuando te golpea, no solo debes lidiar con el tuyo sino que, además, tienes que sentir el de esa persona a la que amas. A veces, de una forma más punzante que el dolor propio.

"De todas formas te ibas a ir a la universidad." Dijo Puck intentando defender lo indefendible.

Quinn lo miró fijamente. "No tienes ni puta idea de nada." Escupió negando con la cabeza. "Jamás podré perdonarte lo que has hecho Puckerman. _Jamás."_

Y, dicho esto, salió de la habitación, como un huracán, tal y como había entrado.

* * *

><p>A pesar de las desgracias la vida sigue, el mundo no se paraliza porque tú estés destrozado, todo continúa tal y como lo dejaste el día anterior. Tal vez esa es una de las partes más dolorosas del dolor, valga la redundancia, saber que a pesar de que por dentro estás hecho pedazos tendrás que levantarte de nuevo y seguir adelante.<p>

Y esto nos hace entender una verdad completa y certera: no somos absolutamente nada, solo somos una parte pequeña de un mundo inmenso en el que nuestro sufrimiento poco paraliza o cambia. La vida continúa, no importa los acontecimientos que sucedan, todo sigue y la única opción posible es _luchar_.

Mientras Quinn posiblemente estaba llorando como una magdalena encerrada en su habitación los chicos sonreían y ensayaban felices para las Regionales del día siguiente. Sorprendentemente poco me importaba la competición, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella y en su dolor.

"¿Cómo está?" Me preguntó Santana sentándose a mi lado.

Alcé la vista saliendo de mis pensamientos y suspiré. "Mal, muy mal. Tengo miedo de que vuelva a perderse." Murmuré con cansancio.

San me miró con tristeza y frunció el ceño en el entendimiento.

"Estaba tan bien, Santana." Mascullé. "Estos cuatro meses era una persona completamente diferente. Alegre, optimista, llena de vida. Tendrías que ver como es cuando está con ella, es... es increíble lo mucho que adora a esa niña." Negué con la cabeza sin entender como de nuevo la desgracia se cernía contra Quinn sin que poco pudiese hacer yo por evitarlo.

Santana mordió su labio inferior. "Es su hija, supongo que es algo biológico."

"Shelby es mi madre y no me ha mirado ni una sola vez como Quinn mira a Beth." Murmuré

"Lo siento por eso." Me miró con tristeza.

"Poco importa, lo único que me interesa en este momento es Quinn." Agaché la cabeza observando mis pies.

"¿Cuándo se van?"

"Esta tarde." Respondí. "Quería acompañarla pero me ha dicho que prefiere despedirse sola de ella."

"No la dejes sola." Me interrumpió buscando mi mirada. "Quinn es así, quiere hacerse la mujer dura y valiente pero si la dejas sola es capaz de hacer cualquier tontería. Ya sabes como es..."

Sí, lo sabía, de ahí que tuviese tanto miedo.

Quinn era débil, muy débil, a veces demasiado. Cualquier alteración podía causar una catástrofe. Estaba mejor, pero no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que el cambio fuese definitivo.

¿Y si volvía de nuevo a esos días en los que me alejaba y no se dejaba ayudar por mí? ¿Y si de nuevo un factor externo nos separaba? ¿Y si la historia volvía a repetirse? Otra vez.

"A veces las cosas son tan difíciles..." Suspiré en voz alta completamente abatida.

"Pero tenemos que seguir adelante, no nos queda otra." Se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>"Ra...Rachel." Exclamó Shelby al abrir la puerta. "No sabía que vendrías."<p>

"Vengo a despedirme de Beth." Respondí de forma concisa.

Ella notó de inmediato mi incomodidad y me hizo un gesto para que entrase dentro.

"¿Quinn aún no ha llegado?" Pregunté observando la casa llena de cajas amontonadas por todos lados mientras colgaba mi abrigo en el pequeño perchero tras la puerta.

"No, supongo que estará al venir." Respondió recogiendo algunos juguetes de Beth. "Perdón por todo el desorden, una mudanza de urgencia es una completa locura."

"¿Por qué has tenido relaciones sexuales con Puck?" Le pregunté, sin más.

No tenía tiempo para andarme con rodeos, el simple hecho de mirarla a la cara me ponía enferma.

"¿Cómo lo-?"

"Casi todo el instituto lo sabe." La interrumpí bruscamente. "¿Por eso te vas?"

Shelby esquivó mi mirada y comenzó a amontar el resto de las cajas que faltaban. "No puedo permitir que me echen por estar con un alumno, prefiero irme yo antes de que se entere el director Figgins. De ser así me abrirían un expediente y jamás podría volver a trabajar como docente."

Mientras ella hablaba y hablaba intentando excusarse, yo la observaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho y sin poder borrar mi cara de incredulidad y desprecio.

Esa mujer... esa mujer había hecho tanto daño, más del que ella misma era consciente. A mí, a mis padres, a Puck, y lo que más me dolía, a Quinn. ¿Hasta qué punto una persona puede cambiar la vida de otros? ¿Tal es nuestro efecto en los demás? ¿Estamos continuamente a expensas de las decisiones que toman sin qué podamos evitarlo?

"¿Porqué me miras así?" Me preguntó parándose bruscamente.

La miré en silencio. "Solo intento entenderte, pero no puedo."

"Claro que no puedes." Espetó soltando la última caja al suelo provocando un ruido sordo y acercándose hasta mí. "Tienes diecisiete años Rachel, toda una vida por delante con un futuro prometedor y cientos de sueños por cumplir. Yo sin embargo soy una mujer de cuarenta y cinco que quería triunfar en Broadway pero que ahora es madre soltera, enseña música en una escuela y canta canciones infantiles para que pueda dormir."

El llanto de Beth nos interrumpió y fue a buscarla a la habitación.

Mientras la mecía para tranquilizarla yo seguía observando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de los gestos de esa mujer que un día decidió que era mejor adoptar a un bebé que recuperar la relación perdida con su verdadera hija.

"Eso no es explicación suficiente para que te marches y alejes a Quinn de Beth." Le reproché mientras ponía a la niña ya tranquila en el carrito

"¿Sabes que ella pensaba quedarse en Lima?" Me preguntó alzando la vista. Abrí ampliamente los ojos y me quedé completamente inmóvil. "Sí, me lo dijo la otra noche, cuando tú estabas bañando a Beth."

¿En Lima? ¿Quinn pensaba quedarse en Lima? ¿Con Beth? ¿Y por qué demonios no me había dicho nada?

Shelby caminó lentamente hacia mí y de nuevo estuvimos frente a frente, cara a cara con el abandono y la primera de las decepciones de mi vida.

La primera de muchas, pero la primera al fin y al cabo.

"No te diré que me voy para que ella no arruine su vida porque estaría mintiéndote. Sin embargo creo que todo esto solo es algo bueno para Quinn, ya no tiene ningún motivo para quedarse. Ahora podrá seguir con su vida." Sentenció satisfecha. Seguí en silencio y el sonido del timbre me sacó del estado de shock en el que me encontraba. "Debe ser ella."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo seguí en el mismo lugar. No sabía por qué estaba tan confusa, si por las cosas que me había dicho Shelby, si porque Quinn pensaba quedarse en Lima sin haberlo hablado antes conmigo o por ambas.

"Rach, ¿qué haces aquí?" Me preguntó al entrar en el salón.

Aquel no era el momento para decirle nada asique opté por regalarle una sonrisa de apoyo.

"Quería despedirme de Beth." Respondí dándole un beso corto en los labios. "Y tampoco quería dejarte sola."

Ella me sonrió de medio lado. "Gracias."

La tristeza en esa sonrisa me hizo comprender, si me quedaba alguna duda, de que aquel no era ni mucho menos el momento para recriminarle nada. Su hija se iba, a la otra punta del país y ella estaría de nuevo sin su presencia, después de lo mucho que había luchado por tenerla aunque solo fuese cuatro horas al día.

Lentamente Quinn se acercó a Beth, la quitó del carrito y la tomó en brazos. Le dio un beso en la frente y Shelby, por primera vez en su vida, comprendió que sobraba y las dejo solas colocándose a mi lado.

"Quizás algún día, y te juro que espero que ese día nunca llegue pero, quizás, algún día te mires al espejo y no reconozcas a la persona que te devuelve la mirada." Me susurró de la nada mientras observábamos desde la lejanía como Quinn se despedía de su hija. "Verás como tu vida ha pasado rápidamente y todo cuanto creías poder conseguir solo se ha convertido en polvo entre tus dedos. Y, ese día, tal vez comprendas un poco más porqué he actuado de esta manera."

Esas palabras... cuantas veces se habrán repetido en mi cabeza este último año.

Tienes diecisiete años y _'algún día'_ suena completamente lejano. Haces planes y piensas en como será, en dónde estarás o en los sueños que ya habrás cumplido. Pero entonces el tiempo pasa y, sin apenas darte cuenta, _'algún día'_ es hoy y eso que ves, eso que te rodea, eso que detestas hasta decir basta, _eso_ es tu vida.

"El taxi ya está aquí." Anunció Shelby al escuchar la bocina. "Tenemos que irnos."

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y me acerqué a ella. Apoyando mi mano en su hombro mientras Quinn le daba un último beso en la frente.

"Se buena, ¿vale?" Le susurró, como si realmente esperase que la entendiese.

"Adiós pequeña estrella." Dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi pulgar. "Algún día haremos un dúo en Broadway. Lo sé."

Shelby me miró con una sonrisa quizás triste o tal vez de estreñida, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, y apartó lentamente a Beth de Quinn. La niña, de inmediato, comenzó a llorar.

"Hey, pequeña." Susurró meciéndola. "Tranquila, nos vamos con los abuelos."

Pero eso poco le importó a la niña, seguía llorando sin parar y Quinn comenzaba a temblar bajo mi agarre. Si el momento no era lo suficientemente doloroso que estuviese así por alejarse de ella fue la guinda del pastel.

"Muchas gracias por todo." Nos dijo mientras ponía de nuevo a Beth en el carrito con dificultad.

Quería marcharse rápidamente de ahí, podía notarlo, quería escapar de mí y de su sentimiento de culpa.

Quinn se acercó hacia ella y colocó con delicadeza a la niña en el asiento. Esta la miro aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ambas miradas idénticas conectaron durante breves segundos. Shelby agachó la mirada para evitar la escena y le dio las gracias en un susurro.

"Suerte." Nos dijo antes de salir.

Y, así, sin más, se marchó.

No hubo abrazos de despedida para mí, no hubo palabras de apoyo por su parte, no hubo mención ninguna a mi persona. Simplemente se marchó, _otra vez_.

Pero poco me importaba eso, en lo único que podía centrarme era en Quinn, quien miraba apesadumbrada el suelo y se agachó lentamente de repente.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté delicadamente acercándome hacia ella con cuidado.

No quería invadirla, no quería entrometerme en su dolor, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejarla sola.

"Este era su conejito preferido." Susurró tomándolo entre sus manos. "No puede dormir sin él, tengo que llevárselo."

Y dicho esto salió corriendo, sin que yo siquiera fuese consciente de que ya no estaba en la habitación.

Corrí por las escaleras, corrí tres pisos porque el maldito ascensor estaba roto, corrí sin abrigo en plena noche, en febrero. No sé como no me caí rodando, no es aconsejable correr con bailarinas y una falda corta de cuadros.

Es peligroso, no lo imitéis en casa.

Finalmente salí del portal mirando hacia los costados con nerviosismo, cuando finalmente la encontré estaba sentada en un bordillo de la calle, aún con el peluche en su mano y las piernas entre sus brazos. Tampoco había cogido su abrigo y estaba temblando, no sé muy bien si por el frio o por el dolor de la pérdida de su bien más preciado.

Al parecer no había llegado a tiempo.

Me senté a su lado y la abracé contra mi pecho, intentando dar algo de calor a ese cuerpo casi inerte que solo temblaba y sollozaba. De inmediato, al sentir mi agarre, se rompió llorando como jamás había visto llorar a nadie en toda mi vida.

Era un llanto desgarrador, lleno de completo y puro vacio.

"No puede dormir sin él." Sollozó contra mí. "Ella no puede dormir sin este peluche Rachel. No puede..." Susurró con voz queda.

Yo la apreté aún más fuerte y besé su cabeza con delicadeza. "Todo saldrá bien, algún día volverás a verla."

Ella alzó la vista y me miró desolada. "¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si me olvida?"

"Una hija nunca olvida a su madre, están unidas por un lazo invisible." Susurré.

Quizás para Quinn, quizás también para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Casi se me olvida actualizar jajaja Este calor me está dejando tonta. Próximo capítulo el Martes.<strong>


	39. Cap 38: La materia se evapora

**Capítulo 38**

**La materia se evapora... y queda el aire.**

_"Y ahí, entre la oscuridad y el deseo, nos encontramos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos tardado?"_

**Sábado, 18 de Septiembre de 2022**

"¿Cuántos invitados son?"

"Después de algunas cancelaciones sumamos ochenta y cinco." Responde Santana con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa bebiendo su octavo vaso de agua desde que estamos aquí. Brittany, por su parte, está degustando su tercer yogurt en una hora, esta chica es un pozo sin fondo.

"No sé como pretendéis meter a ochenta y cinco personas en el jardín." Frunzo el ceño mirando mi cuaderno de notas.

"Es grande."

"Sí, pero... estaremos un poco apretados."

Alza la vista de sus zapatos. "Brittany quería hacerlo ahí."

"Sí, en ese jardín fue nuestro primer beso." Comenta con una amplia sonrisa. Santana acaricia su mano y la besa, y yo realmente creo que voy a vomitar de tanto amor.

"Lo entiendo pero... no sé si habrá sitio para todos." Murmuro sacando mi mapa del jardín con pegatinas de colores.

Rosas los familiares, amarillos los amigos, verde conocidos y compromisos. Todo perfectamente organizado: mesas de invitados, asientos para la ceremonia y localizaciones de cada una de las partes con las que cuenta el jardín. Me llevó más de medio día prepararlo pero es absolutamente perfecto.

"Habrá sitio, y si no siempre podemos poner a los niños y Sugar en el garaje. Así estaría en su ambiente." Comenta con sorna provocando una risita por parte de Brittany. "Por cierto, no puedo creer que se haya tirado a Jess." Suelta una carcajada. "O, mejor dicho, no puedo creer que Jess haya tenido estómago semejante para eso."

Brittany se encoge de hombros y juega con mis papelitos con los nombres de los invitados. "Sugar es sexy, tiene lindas piernas."

"No es sexy, está completamente majara." Hace un gesto de repulsión. "Es el anti-wanky."

Ellas comienzan a hablar sobre quien es sexy, no sexy, wanky o 'anti-wanky', mientras tanto yo me giro y observo como todos, finalmente, están manos a la obra. Los chicos colocan las mesas de los invitados y las chicas ordenan los regalos en el sitio estipulado para ello. Poco a poco el jardín es menos desastre y más un lugar donde, en menos de veinticuatro horas, se celebrará una boda.

Me ha llevado una hora frente a la pizarra escuchando sus gritos y protestas pero por fin parece que todos han entendido que, quieran o no, deben contribuir a la preparación. No puedo hacerlo yo todo, esto es cuestión de trabajo de equipo.

Giro de nuevo y quito mis papelitos de colores de las manos de Britt. "Chicas, ¿podemos centrarnos? Por favor..."

Santana alza las cejas. "Mírala, Britt. Está frustrada porque hasta Sugar mojó anoche y ella no."

Le tiro un trapo de cocina a la cara y como siempre consigue esquivarlo, tiene una gran habilidad para ello, quizás podría haberse convertido en esquivadora profesional. Se sienta correctamente en la silla, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y me mira fijamente.

Sé lo que está por llegar, esto huele a interrogatorio de tercer grado.

"¿Por qué desaparecisteis de la despedida?"

Agacho la cabeza y coloco de nuevo los papelitos en su sitio intentando parecer despreocupada. "Sufrí uno de mis ataques."

"Y este medio día, cuando llegamos, ¿también?" Me pregunta de nuevo alzando las cejas.

"No, solo dimos un paseo." Respondo sin mirarla.

"Entiendo." Sonríe mirando a Britt.

"No os miréis así, no ha pasado nada." Frunzo el ceño.

"Mentira, os habéis besado." Comenta Britt de la nada dándole la última cucharada a su yogurt. "Y varias veces además."

Santana gira la vista hacia Britt abriendo la boca sorprendida, y yo alzo las cejas completamente asombrada.

"¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?" Susurro.

"¿Es cierto?" Pregunta de un grito Santana moviéndose rápidamente en su asiento. "¡Voy a matar a Q! ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Porqué no me lo has dicho _tú_, Britt?"

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Creía que también los sabias."

Santana me mira de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos, y yo observo a Brittany en silencio moviendo mis manos con nerviosismo. "¿Quinn te... te lo ha contado?"

"No, ella lo negó, pero tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas." Sonríe satisfecha consigo misma mientras lame su cuchara de yogurt.

Estoy alucinando, y por lo que veo San también.

"¡Por dios, Berry!" Exclama alzando los brazos. "¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" Me pregunta colocándose de nuevo en postura de señor detective. "Después de diez años te enrollas con ella, ¿y no me cuentas nada? ¡Vaya amiga de mierda!"

Agacho la cabeza y vuelvo a mi mapa del jardín. "No voy a hablar de esto. Fue un error, nada más."

"_Dos_ errores." Aclara Brittany.

"Vale, pues _dos _errores." Alzo la vista. "Pero no se volverá a repetir."

"¿Por qué?" Frunce el ceño. "Hacéis una hermosa pareja y Quinn te sigue queriendo." Me observa con tristeza.

"No es tan fácil, Britt." Respondo con pesadez haciendo círculos con los dedos en la mesa. "Ya estuvimos juntas, y separadas. Y otra vez juntas y luego nos separamos de nuevo. Y han pasado _diez años_ y sí, nos hemos besado. _Dos _vece_s_." Levanto la vista hacia las dos que me observan con atención. "Pero... ¿y si volvemos y no sale bien? No estoy en mi mejor momento, no creo que pueda superar un nuevo fracaso. Y mucho menos si este implica otra vez a Quinn." Divago en voz alta, no sé si intentando convencerlas a ellas de que sería una locura o a mí misma.

Santana mira hacia la puerta y rompe el breve silencio creado entre nosotras. "Hablando de la reina de roma por la puerta..."La interrumpo poniendo mi cuaderno en su boca.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa confusa frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada, tonterías." Respondo con nerviosismo observando a San fulminantemente y apartando el cuaderno de su cara.

Un silencio incómodo se crea en la cocina y Quinn es la primera en hablar. Espero que no haya escuchado nada de lo que acabo de decir, sería un absoluto desastre.

"Rach, tenemos un pequeño problema."

Suspiro. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Todas las mesas no caben en el jardín si ahí también pretendes poner el altar." Dice arrugando el rostro. "Y considero que dado que dentro de dos horas llega el juez para hacer el ensayo sería apropiado tenerlo listo antes que las mesas del banquete."

Suspiro pesadamente y apoyo mi cabeza entre los brazos en la mesa. Esto es una completa locura, ¿qué más puede pasar?

"No es por darte más problemas Rachel." Irrumpe Jess en la cocina. "Pero las sillas para la ceremonia tampoco caben. Es un jardín, no un campo de fútbol."

Me escondo aún más entre mis brazos. "Dios..."

"Rachel." Interrumpe Artie.

"¿Qué?" Exclamo de un grito alzando la cabeza. "¿Se ha caído la carpa? ¿El juez se ha roto una pierna? ¿Viene un huracán justamente encima de esta casa? ¡Sorpréndeme!" Exclamo mirándolo desesperada.

Él abre los ojos algo aturdido y observa a las chicas que se encogen de hombros al mismo tiempo. "Solo venía a decirte que... la banda ha llegado, dice que quieren hacer una prueba de sonido antes del ensayo general. ¿Les digo que esperen en la furgoneta?" Me indica señalando con el dedo.

Entrecierro los ojos. "¿Cómo le vas a decir eso, Artie? ¡Han venido de Detroit expresamente para boda!"

Traga saliva y, cuando estoy a punto de estallar, siento como una mano toca mi hombro tranquilizándome al instante. Giro la cabeza y, como no, es ella.

"No te preocupes Rachel, Jess y yo nos encargamos." Me dice con una cálida sonrisa. "Son nuestros amigos, hablaremos de los viejos tiempos hasta que todo este colocado en su sitio."

"Sí." Asiente Jess con una sonrisa. "Además Álex estaba completamente enamorado de mí por lo que seguro está encantado de volver a verme. Aunque... ¿quién no podría estarlo? Soy jodidamente irresistible."

Quinn gira los ojos y camina hasta la puerta de la cocina, Jess la sigue apresuradamente.

"¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!" Exclama tras ella perdiéndose hacia el salón.

Niego con la cabeza sin poder evitar una sonrisa, al final terminaré cogiéndole cariño a esa loca egocéntrica.

Miro de nuevo a Santana y Britt cambiando por completo el rostro. "Os dije que no habría sitio para ochenta y cinco personas. ¿Pero me hicisteis caso? No." Frunzo el ceño pegando un golpe en la mesa. "¿Y ahora qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Os casáis en la piscina? ¿Matamos a la mitad de los invitados para que haya espacio?"

"No es tan mala idea." Murmura Santana pensativa.

Alzo las cejas y abro la boca poniendo la mano en mi pecho. "Santana no podemos matar a-"

"No esa, idiota." Me interrumpe haciendo aspavientos con las manos. "La anterior."

"¿Casaros en la piscina?"

Britt mira con atención a Santana y esta asiente con una sonrisa. "Mi padre guarda tablas en el garaje y estoy segura de que Finn y Puck son capaces de montar en dos horas algo capaz de sostenernos a Britt, a mí y al juez." Me indica tomando el mapa del jardín. "Si ponemos los bancos para la ceremonia frente a la piscina, podríamos colocar todas las mesas bajo la carpa y ahí celebrar el banquete."

"Pero el altar era bajo la carpa..." Observo con tristeza mi mapa ahora cambiado por completo.

"¿Y? ¿Tenemos otra opción?" Me pregunta mirándome fijamente, no digo nada. "Bien, entonces que Puck y Finn hagan algo por la humanidad y construyan una buena plataforma. Si Britt y yo nos caemos son hombres muertos, eso te lo aseguro."

Me quedo observando el mapa con la nueva distribución. Es buena, queda espacio para todo, las mesas seguirán estando un poco apretadas pero al menos tendremos sitio para colocar los bancos.

Santana sonríe satisfecha cruzándose de brazos en su silla y Brittany la abraza con alegría. "¡Nos vamos a casar en la piscina!" Grita entusiasmada haciendo que San casi caiga al suelo.

Sí, vamos a colocar un altar encima de una piscina. ¿Cuánto de absurdo tiene eso?

* * *

><p>Ahora mejor que nunca entiendo a lo que se refería Shelby con sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse con Beth. La vida se escapa entre mis dedos y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.<p>

Me pregunto si ella tardó el mismo tiempo que yo en darse cuenta de cuán efímero es el tiempo. Un día estás bromeando en los pasillos del instituto o celebrando como, una vez más, podrás competir en las Nacionales y al día siguiente tus dos mejores amigas están en el ensayo general de _su_ boda. Sí, esas mismas amigas con las que compartías noches de camping bajo las estrellas en el mismo jardín en el que ahora me encuentro, esas dos chicas que se han llevado juntas la mayor parte de su vida y que mañana por medio de un papel prometerán que ya jamás volverán a separarse.

Porque eso es una boda, un simple papel firmado, un compromiso que hoy en día puede romperse más rápido que tu contrato con la compañía telefónica; pero también un símbolo, una manera de jurar ante la ley, o la iglesia, o los monjes del Tíbet, dependiendo de la manera en la que te cases, que esa persona que está a tu lado es aquella que elegirás para pasar el resto de tus días.

Busco a Quinn entre la gente, y habla animadamente con Jess y Sam mientras esperamos a que Brittany haga su entrada. Una hora más tarde de lo estipulado en mi pizarra, como siempre.

El juez espera pacientemente a que hagan acto de presencia subido en esa tarima improvisada, acto que estoy segura se retrasará otros quince minutos más porque posiblemente deben estar sumergidas en una de sus sesiones de dulces besos de señora.

A pesar del tiempo hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La observo en silencio, sentada en este banco de madera donde mañana compartiremos aire por última vez, y si no es en ese momento será al final de la celebración, la cuestión es que mañana nuestros caminos de nuevo se separaran, está vez quizás para siempre.

Su belleza sigue deslumbrándome como el primer día, sus movimientos despreocupados me hipnotizan, esa sonrisa luminosa que acaba de regalarme desde la otra punta del jardín me deja completamente sin aliento.

La banda ensaya con _The one that got away_, y yo me pregunto si no había otra maldita canción mejor que esa para calentar antes del ensayo general.

_"And in another life I would be your girl... We keep for our promises be us against the world."_

Realmente me merezco un premio, una medalla, una estatua incluso, soportar esta escena sin echarme a llorar como una niña de dos años es un acto de gran fuerza de voluntad.

"Si la sigues mirando así quizás consigas desabrocharle el sujetador con la mente." Me indica Kurt sentándose a mi lado.

Aparto la vista de esa mujer que me hace perder toda muestra de cordura que pueda quedarme y lo observo confusa. "¿Qué?"

"Te comes a Quinn con los ojos, sé un poco más recatada, o cierra la boca al menos." Responde frunciendo el ceño. "Eso no fue lo que hablamos antes de venir."

Entrecierro los ojos. "No contábamos con que tuviese que compartir con ella todo lo que hemos vivido esta semana, Kurt."

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y me mira con interés. "¿Y qué habéis vivido?"

"Momentos, cientos de momentos nuevos que han hecho de esta semana algo inolvidable." Reconozco agachando la mirada hacia mis tacones de tres cientos dólares y tomando aire con fuerza. "Ella ha cambiado, ¿sabes? Ha cambiado muchísimo y se ha estado esforzando por ser mi amiga, por apoyarme... No contaba con eso, yo pensaba que esta semana pasaría entre silencios incómodos y miradas de odio acompañadas de algún que otro reproche. Sin embargo... nada ha resultado ser como yo creía."

"Pero la semana se acaba..."

Alzo la vista y la observo de nuevo, ella mete despreocupadamente un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja sin ser consciente de que está siendo observada. "Sí, la semana se acaba y la vida real volverá a golpearme en la cara."

"Estás mejor desde que llegaste a Lima, quizás un tiempo más aquí..."

"No." Le interrumpo mirándolo fijamente. "No pienso quedarme por más tiempo. Trabajé mucho para poder salir de aquí, no voy a terminar mis días en esta maldita ciudad."

"Bueno... solo era una idea." Murmura entre dientes.

"Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa." Me disculpo moviendo mis manos.

Kurt me mira en silencio. "¿Por la boda o por lo que vendrá a tu mente cuando llegue el momento?"

"Ambas cosas, supongo." Me encojo de hombros. "¿Cómo van las cosas con Blaine?" Pregunto para cambiar de tema, no quiero seguir pensando en esto, creo que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar y no es algo que quiera hacer delante de todos.

Kurt cambia inmediatamente su rostro y lo mira con una brillante sonrisa. Él le saluda con la mano y Kurt le devuelve coquetamente el saludo. "Hablamos, y... bueno vamos a darnos una segunda oportunidad."

"¿En serio?" Exclamo sorprendida. "¡Eso es genial, Kurt!"

"Lo es." Asiente sin poder borrar su estúpida sonrisa. Gira la vista hacia la puerta y se levanta rápidamente pegando un pequeño saltito. "¡Oh, ahí están!"

"Lo siento, Santana y yo estábamos teniendo una última sesión de besos de soltera." Explica Britt colocándose bien su jersey.

San la mira frunciendo el ceño mientras arregla su pelo. "¡Britt!"

"¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!"

"A estas alturas deberías saber mentir." Le espeta avergonzada cruzándose de brazos.

"No me gusta mentir, causa arrugas."

"Es cierto." Añade Sugar tan esclarecedora como siempre.

"Bueno, ¿podemos terminar ya con esto?" Pide el juez con su voz chillona y su cuerpo diminuto desde su lugar en la plataforma. "Tengo otro ensayo dentro de veinte minutos. No sois las únicas que se casan en Lima. Sí encima de una piscina, pero ese es otro tema."

"¡Para el carro Frodo!" Grita Santana para que le escuche. "Nos ha costado un ojo de la cara tenerte aquí, no pongas problemas. Te esperas el tiempo que haga falta si no quieres que-"

"Bien." La interrumpo poniéndome en pie y acercándome hacia ella, lo que nos faltaba es que el juez se moleste y decida que no quiere casarlas. "Brittany tú sales primero, la banda comienza a tocar, llegas al altar y esperas a que Santana haga su entrada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Y por qué voy del brazo de Puck?" Pregunta confusa. "¿Mi padre ha muerto?"

Giro los ojos, no entiendo como puede darse cuenta de que Quinn y yo hemos estado juntas y ahora hacerme este tipo de preguntas. La mente de esta chica es un océano profundo de incongruencias y unicornios.

"No, Brittany." Respondo intentando no perder la compostura. "Es un ensayo general, tú padre está dando de comer a esa gran familia holandesa que ocupa medio jardín." Suspiro señalando al frente. "Ahora, _por favor_, cuando te dé la orden, haz tu entrada."

Ella asiente, y le hago una señal a la banda para que comience a tocar.

¿Y qué canción ha elegido la parejita de oro para casarse? Sí, Firework. Entre las millones y millones de canciones que podían escoger han tenido que elegir precisamente _esa_.

Inconscientemente, al escuchar las primeras notas, miro a Quinn, quien ya está colocada en su posición como dama de honor. Por suerte estoy aquí, al principio de la larga fila de asientos y no a su lado como me correspondería, de ser así creo que la habría besado en ese mismo instante.

El ritmo es más lento, la música más suave, solo el leve sonido de una guitarra resuena en este jardín, pero Alejandro está cantando esa letra, esa misma que yo una noche un cuatro de Julio le dediqué a Quinn y... creo que voy a morir.

_"Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you?"_

Odio a esta banda, odio a Brittany y a Santana, odio esta boda, odio al maldito juez que apresura a Brittany para que llegue al altar, odio su mirada... sobre todas las cosas odio eso.

"¿Berry? ¿Cuándo se supone que debo entrar?" Me pregunta Santana del brazo de su padre frunciendo el ceño.

La miró volviendo a su jardín después de volar hasta el cuatro de Julio y asiento rápidamente con la cabeza. "Sí... Perdón. Es tu turno."

Santana gira los ojos y camina hacia el altar en la piscina. Nadie salvo Quinn y yo sabe lo que esa canción significa. Ella me mira, fijamente, observando con preocupación mi rostro estupefacto.

Debería caminar hacia mi posición a su lado, pero no puedo mover ni un solo músculo.

_"You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July."_

Y el estribillo comienza a sonar, y ella sigue sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Y de nuevo viajo a ese día, a esa noche, a esos fuegos artificiales que solo ella podía provocar. Fue nuestra noche, nuestro primer beso, nuestra canción.

¿Porqué ellas también la han elegido? ¿Lo habrán hecho con dobles intenciones?

"¿Ves, Rach?" Exclama Brittany desde la plataforma dando un pequeño saltito. "¡Soporta nuestro peso!"

Santana la agarra y le prohíbe terminantemente que vuelva a hacer eso. Yo, sin mediar palabra, simplemente salgo corriendo.

* * *

><p><em>Anhedonía<em> o, en otras palabras, ausencia de placer por las cosas. Ese es el término que utilizaba mi sicólogo para definir mis sentimientos.

Yo que para lo demás tengo la vida perfecta, yo que conseguí todos los propósitos que tenía con quince años y muchos más, yo que siempre fui la alegría de todos cuanto me rodeaban ahora estoy completamente vacía de felicidad.

No me queda ni una sola gota, todo eso que fui ha desaparecido por completo dejando paso solo a una cosa: _oscuridad_.

De vacía y desesperante jodida oscuridad está compuesta mi vida. Y de recuerdos, esos que lejos de alentarme solo hacen que comprenda una y otra vez que nada tengo que ver con esa mujer que era hace no tan poco tiempo.

Y, cuando estás en la oscuridad, todo carece de sentido.

Ningún lugar te parece lo suficiente hermoso, ningún momento lo bastante importante, incluso la comida pierde su sabor. Solo estás tú y tus ganas de nada, esas que hacen que solo desees pasar los días acostada con la colcha sobre la cabeza viendo el correr del tiempo.

Nada te llena, nada te satisface, solo quieres dejarte ir.

Estoy aquí, sentada en una caja de madera, en la furgoneta de la banda, escondida desde hace treinta minutos. No sé muy bien por qué me he metido aquí, supongo que la oscuridad busca oscuridad para sentirse como en casa.

No estoy llorando, creo que tantas lágrimas vertidas a lo largo de mi vida han terminado por agotar las existencias. Ya era hora, creía que era una jodida manguera.

Una luz entra por la puerta de repente, una luz cegadora después de la absoluta penumbra del interior. Entrecierro los ojos para poder ver bien quien ha encontrado mi escondite secreto y, como un ángel, su silueta se introduce lentamente por la puerta.

"¡Rach! ¡Por fin te encuentro!" Exclama alzando los brazos mientras cierra. "Llevo buscándote media hora, por todos lados. Incluso he ido al parque a ver si estabas ahí."

"¿Has... has ido al parque?"

"¡No te veía por ningún sitio! Estaba preocupada..." Murmura entre dientes. "Pero a la vuelta vi la furgoneta y noté que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada, supuse que estarías aquí." Se encoge de hombros, o al menos eso creo, no es que haya mucha visibilidad, poco más que la que deja la puerta entreabierta. "Puedo... ¿puedo sentarme?"

"Siéntate, es una furgoneta libre."

Quinn acerca una de las cajas al lado de la mía y se sienta observándome con preocupación. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Yo... prefiero no hablar de ello." Suspiro.

¿Qué puedo decirle? _'Quinn han pasado doce años pero he escuchado Firework y nuestro primer beso ha venido a mi mente.'_

No, no pienso decirle eso. No quiero hacer el ridículo.

Ella me mira ladeando la cabeza y asiente comprensiva. "Bueno... entonces solo me sentaré a tu lado en silencio, hasta que te recuperes."

Recuerdo esa frase, fue la que yo le dije aquel día en que me la encontré sola llorando en las gradas. Han pasado años desde aquello pero tampoco se ha borrado de mi mente. Lo recuerdo todo, de forma exacta, como si cada instante a su lado hubiese quedado grabado a fuego en mi memoria.

"No hace falta Quinn, no..."

Pero ella me interrumpe con un dedo en mis labios, mirándome directamente a los ojos, clavándome su mirada penetrante. "No lo hago porque deba hacerlo, lo hago porque _quiero_ hacerlo. Son dos cosas muy distintas."

Guardo silencio, y me pierdo otra vez en ella y en su rostro. La observo detenidamente, entre toda esta oscuridad, y siento que si la luz puede llegar a mí desde algún sitio solo podría ser gracias a su sonrisa.

Trago saliva con fuerza y me muevo nerviosa en mi cajón ahora improvisado asiento.

"No te resulta extraño que... ¿qué Brittany y Santana vayan a casarse mañana?" Carraspeo intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

"Mucho." Asiente mirando al frente. "Las conozco desde los trece años, las he visto empezar, como su relación ha ido creciendo y... claro que me resulta algo confuso."

Muerdo mi labio inferior en el pensamiento. "Nunca hubiese pensado que ellas se casarían antes..."

Pero no termino la frase, guardo silencio, no debí haber dicho eso.

Quinn me mira confusa. "¿Antes de qué?"

_'Antes que nosotras'_ podría decir, sin embargo, no lo hago.

"Nada, una tontería." Hago aspavientos con mis manos. Quinn frunce el ceño y yo sé de qué tengo que hablar para cambiar completamente de tema. "¿Sabes algo... de Beth?"

"Sí, la veo a menudo." Sonríe ampliamente. "Tres o cuatro veces por semana."

Lo sabía, cuando me enteré de que ahora vivía en San Francisco supuse que era en parte para estar cerca de ella.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Doce. Es ya una mujercita." Vuelve a sonreir con orgullo. "Tengo una foto en el móvil, ¿quieres verla?"

"Por supuesto."

Toma el móvil de su bolsillo trasero y frunce el ceño en la concentración. Solo con la luz del móvil puedo recordar, si es que se me había olvidado en los últimos cinco minutos, cuan precioso es su rostro frente en la claridad.

Finalmente sonríe triunfante al encontrar lo que buscaba, y me muestra una foto de ella y de Beth en la playa, con el puente de San Francisco detrás y dos hermosas sonrisas completamente idénticas. Tiene razón, es toda una mujercita.

"Vaya... Es preciosa, se parece mucho a ti." Observo sin dejar de mirar la foto con sumo detalle.

"Sí, por suerte heredó la nariz de su padre." Comenta con una carcajada. "De haber tenido la mía antes de que me operase me hubiese odiado de por vida."

"Lo habría hecho, uno de los motivos por los que odiaba a Shelby era por ese mismo." Comento con una amable sonrisa tendiéndole de nuevo el móvil. "¿Cómo está ella?"

Quinn vuelve a meterlo en el bolsillo. "Bien... bastante bien en realidad. Se casó."

"¿En serio?"

"Con su profesor de Yoga." Niega con la cabeza conteniendo la risa. "Viven en una casita a las afueras, con huerto y todo. Por eso Beth pasa más tiempo conmigo, yo vivo en el centro y ella ama el barullo de la ciudad." Comenta sin poder borrar esa sonrisa propia de alguien que siente adoración por su hija. "También le gusta leer, ¡y canta! Maravillosamente además, eso no sé de quién lo ha heredado, pero estoy convencida de que algún día será una gran estrella."

La miro atenta mientras me cuenta todo sobre Beth, como es, sus gustos, sus momentos en los parques de San Francisco, como le regaló un micrófono con cinco años del cual no se ha separado. Puedo ver su felicidad, su entusiasmo al hablar de ella, su completa pasión por esa niña a la cuál adoraba y sigue haciéndolo aún más si cabe que en aquellos años.

"Me alegro de que sigas teniendo relación con ella." Le digo cuando termina de contarme todo cuanto debo saber de ella. Porque lo hago, estuve ahí cuando Shelby se fue y jamás había visto a nadie tan destrozada como a la Quinn del primer mes tras su marcha.

"Fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que tuvo irme a Stanford." Se encoge de hombros volviendo la vista al frente. "Al menos él hizo algo por mí, aunque no conscientemente por supuesto."

La miro en silencio durante unos breves segundos, y comprendo de nuevo que nada tiene que ver con la Quinn que yo conocía. Esta no tiene muros, o al menos no conmigo, dice lo que siente cuando lo siente, sin importarle si puede parecer débil o vulnerable.

No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por su persona, por su misterio, por lo que dice o deja de decir o quizás dice sin decir. Por todo, ella es un completo misterio que quiero descifrar y para el que, lamentablemente, no dispongo de tiempo suficiente.

"¿Has visitado su... ya sabes?"

"¿Su tumba?" Me mira quitando la vista del punto perdido en este suelo de hierro. Asiento. "Puedes decirlo, no vendrá a atormentarte por las noches. Creo..." Suelta una carcajada, y yo sin poder evitarlo rio con nerviosismo. "No, no he sido capaz tampoco. Son los dos últimos temas que me quedan por zanjar: Él y ella."

De nuevo el silencio nos acoge, y cientos de preguntas se quedan en la punta de mi lengua. Tengo tantas dudas, tantas cosas que quiero saber, tanto que me gustaría poder descubrir... Sin embargo no puedo preguntarle todo al mismo tiempo, por ello elijo una sola de todas las cuestiones sobre Quinn Fabray y su vida estos diez años que están sin resolver.

"¿Cómo has hecho para olvidar el pasado? ¿Cómo... cómo has podido seguir con tu vida a pesar de todas las cosas que te han ocurrido?"

"¿Quién dice que lo he olvidado?" Me pregunta observándome fijamente.

Guardo silencio y miro al vacio.

"Ese es el error común. Intentar olvidar el pasado." Continúa mirando al frente. "Piensas y piensas e intentas culparte por lo que hiciste o jamás llegaste a hacer. Y eso te pesa, como una mochila cargada de piedras en tu espalda. Pero luego lo comprendes, el pasado es parte de lo que eres ahora mismo, no puede cambiarse."

"¿Y entonces? ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando jamás podrás olvidar?" Pregunto confusa mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"Aprender, para no cometer jamás el mismo error." Responde vagando su ojos por mi rostro. "Sé que lo primero en lo que piensas es en huir, yo soy una experta en eso. Ambas lo sabemos." Ríe con tristeza. "Pero... al final huir no sirve de nada, tus problemas viajan contigo. La única solución es afrontar tus miedos y plantarles cara."

"Si te refieres a que intente entrar en ese maldito centro comercial de nuevo no pienso hacerlo." Frunzo el ceño cruzándome de brazos.

Quinn me observa en silencio y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque estoy cansada!" Exclamo levantándome de repente de la caja dando un pequeño saltito que casi me hace perder el equilibrio. No fue una buena idea subirme en el cajón más alto. "Lo intento y no lo consigo, y no quiero volver a sentirme débil y frustrada. ¡Nunca más! "

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás?" Me pregunta poniéndose también en pie, frente a mí. "¿Jamás volverás a pasear sola por las calles de Nueva York que tanto amabas? ¿Nunca más irás a un teatro? ¿No volverás a cantar?"

Cierro los ojos, como si así no fuese a escucharla. "Para."

Puedo oír el suspiro cansado de Quinn. "Está bien. _Paro_." Responde con frustración. "Cierra los ojos y niégate a ver la verdad."

Abro los ojos y la observo acariciando mis propios brazos, de repente esta furgoneta parece un jodido congelador.

"¿Qué verdad?"

"Que es hora de que dejes de esconderte en tu oscuridad y arriesgues de una maldita vez." Escupe antes de hacer el amago de irse por dónde antes llegó, iluminándolo todo a su paso, dándome algo de sensatez en este mar de desesperación.

No puedo dejar que se vaya, no _quiero_ que lo haga.

"Quinn."

Se gira en sí misma. "¿Qué?"

No respondo, simplemente la beso sin pensármelo dos veces. Como nunca antes en mi vida, como si realmente ella y sus labios fuesen los únicos capaces de salvarme.

Me aferro a su cuello, a su pelo corto, pegando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, deseando poder sentirla lo máximo posible. Quinn suspira en mi boca, y yo tomo ese suspiro como que también quiere esto tanto como yo.

Acaricio sus labios con mi lengua lentamente, mientras meto mi mano por el interior de su camisa vaquera sintiendo por primera vez en demasiado tiempo el tacto de su espalda contra mi piel. Se siente tan perfecto, es tan _jodidamente_ perfecto.

No hay otra palabra más para definirlo, ella es perfecta igual que todo lo que engloba su persona.

Lentamente aparta sus labios de los míos y me mira fijamente, cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos sedienta de respuestas.

"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo, Rach?" Me pregunta en un susurro casi inaudible.

Trago saliva con fuerza y observo sus ojos verdes llenos de recuerdos, de momentos, de esperanza. "Solo... estoy dejando la oscuridad." Murmuro finalmente sobre sus labios.

Un nuevo beso llega, esta vez comenzado por ella, sin soltarme el rostro contornea mis labios embriagándome con su respiración apresurada hasta que finalmente nuestras lenguas se tocan, en un apasionado beso que ya no me hace ver fuegos artificiales sino cometas y constelaciones vagando por el universo mientras inundan todo con su brillo.

¿Qué tienen los besos de Quinn Fabray? ¿Qué sustancia adictiva poseen que hace qué no pueda dejarlos?

El beso apasionado se convierte rápidamente en feroz, besos desesperados con la boca abierta mientras Quinn me aprieta fuertemente contra su cuerpo y me lleva hasta el cajón en el que hasta hace dos minutos estaba sentada. Un estruendo resuena, y entonces recuerdo que estamos en una furgoneta de una banda que posiblemente jamás sepa lo que aquí está a punto de pasar.

Yo tampoco lo sabía, Quinn tampoco. ¿Quién demonios podía pensarlo?

Una parte de mí me dice que pare, que esto no es lo correcto, pero el tacto de su espalda contra mi piel y sus labios contorneando mi cuello no pueden dejar que haga otra cosa más que suspirar y querer sentirla aún más cerca.

Sin pensarlo mucho más desabrocho rápidamente los botones de su camisa. Creo que uno ha salido disparado pero poco me importa, y por como Quinn está centrada en subirme el vestido hasta la cintura y acariciar mis muslos con sus suaves y maravillosas manos tampoco la falta de botón es algo que le suponga ninguna tristeza.

Cuando la camisa finalmente deja de ser un estorbo acaricio de arriba a abajo su abdomen, absorbiendo la suavidad de su piel y perdiéndome en la intensidad de su mirada penetrante.

Nos tomamos unos segundos para recuperar la respiración, esa que parece brillar por su ausencia y que sin duda es necesaria si no queremos morir de un paro cardiaco.

"Estás... estás temblando." Susurra con voz queda mientras toca con delicadeza mis brazos. "¿Quieres que pare?"

"En este momento _eso_ es lo que menos quiero." Vago por sus ojos con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. "Bésame." Ordeno tirándola del brazo hacia mí y rodeando su cintura con mis piernas.

Ella cumple mi mandato sin oponer resistencia, con un beso hambriento lleno de deseo y ansiedad, dejándome disfrutar de ese tacto suave y delicioso. Sus manos contornean de nuevo mis muslos, haciendo erizar cada parte de piel que recorre.

Suspiro y muerdo su labio inferior mientras ella sube aún más mi vestido y acaricia mi cintura. Un pequeño gemido sale de mis labios sin poder evitarlo y esto parece ser señal suficiente para que Quinn decida que ya es hora de deshacerse de este maldito vestido.

Este termina en algún lugar recóndito de la furgoneta, junto con otras tantas cajas que serán testigo de nuestro primer encuentro tras diez largos años. Mi pelo queda alborotado y Quinn me mira fijamente mientras mi pecho sube y baja junto con mi respiración acelerada.

Sus ojos vagan por los míos, como si intentase memorizar cada una de mis facciones, con miedo quizás a que salga corriendo. Pero no la dejaré, no puedo hacerlo, estoy clavada en su mirada y en esta sensación inexplicable.

Nos estamos encontrando de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo estamos conociéndonos otra vez. Porque esto se siente así, como una segunda primera vez.

Sus manos se aferran a mi rostro y de nuevo siento su beso que tanto había extrañado en estos pocos segundos, su lengua cálida buscando paso, permiso que estoy más que dispuesta a conceder. De nuevo llegan los besos apasionados, llenos de vida, de fuego, de deseo contenido por demasiado tiempo.

Presiona mi pelo con fuerza, acariciándome el cuello con la otra mano y recorriendo la clavícula con sus yemas lentamente hasta apartar la tiranta de mi sujetador.

La miro fijamente y sin mediar palabra me lo quito con ansiedad para luego acercarme hasta ella, fundiendo de nuevo nuestros labios en un beso aún más intenso que los anteriores pero posiblemente no más de lo que serán los que están por llegar.

No puedo seguir conteniéndome y quito también su sujetador tirándolo junto con el mío, ella me observa sorprendida por mi arrebato de pasión y yo muerdo su labio inferior haciendo que un leve gemido se escape de su boca entreabierta.

Es el sonido de la gloria, es como un jodido aleluya.

Mis manos acarician sus pechos perfectos, tersos, increíbles y nuevos besos torpes llegan de nuestros labios, frutos de mi ansiedad y mi deseo de sentirla cuanto antes, por la incómoda postura y por este maldito cajón que posiblemente tenga pequeñas astillas que luego estarán clavadas en mi culo. Dudo que mis bragas sean de acero inoxidable.

¿Qué mierda importa eso ahora? ¡Cómo si estoy sentada encima de un cactus! Está ahí, la tengo a mi merced, es mía por completo. ¿Hay algo más maravilloso que eso?

Quinn me detiene apartándome delicadamente por los hombros. "Tranquila... No tenemos prisa." Murmura recorriendo mi cuello de nuevo.

Suspiro. Sí hay prisa, no puedo esperar más tiempo, necesito que hagamos el amor. Lo necesito ¡YA!

Sus manos comienzan a recorrer el interior de mis muslos, lentamente, hasta que por fin llega a la parte superior de mi ropa interior, rozándome con sus dedos y haciendo que pierda lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza de voluntad.

No puedo más, necesito sentirla, sino creo que me pondré a llorar de la pura desesperación.

Tomo su mano y la introduzco en el interior de mi última prenda de ropa, ella me mira sorprendida al principio pero inmediatamente acaricia mi clítoris con absoluta devoción.

Un gemido ahogado resuena en estas paredes de metal y Quinn lo silencia como mejor sabe, con sus besos.

Aferro mis piernas a su cintura aún con más fuerza y torpemente intento buscar la cremallera de su pantalón; pero no puedo completar mi deseo, ella introduce un dedo en mi interior y lo único que puedo hacer es arquear la espalda y aferrarme a la suya clavado mis uñas en su piel.

Otro gemido llega, y otro, y otro más, y la respiración acelerada de Quinn en mi oído hace que decenas de ellos sean la única banda sonora de este momento.

Vuelvo de nuevo a su cremallera y con dificultad consigo bajarla lo suficiente para introducir mi mano en sus pantalones. Un nuevo gemido, esta vez por su parte, llega cuando sin previo aviso introduzco dos dedos por un lado de su ropa interior.

Su humedad me deja completamente extasiada, esto tiene que ser el cielo, debo haber muerto de una caída mientras corría por el jardín con estos tacones de quince centímetros.

Nuestros ritmos se acompasan a la par que nuestras respiraciones, toques acelerados llenos de todo que hace mucho debieron ser consumados.

Quinn introduce uno más de sus dedos mientras muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, un gemido ahogado más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores sale de mis labios sin que yo siquiera sea consciente.

Acelero el ritmo, estoy demasiado cerca y quiero que ese momento llegue junto a ella. Quiero que seamos una, aunque solo sea durante un breve instante, segundos.

Lo necesito, _la_ necesito.

"Dios... Rach." Suspira en mi oído con voz ronca. "Me estás matando."

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción asoma por mis mejillas, no hay nada como saber que el motivo de esos gemidos son mis dedos, no hay nada mejor que notar como poco a poco su interior se siente más y más apretado.

Está cerca, _muy_ cerca, y por ello aumento un poco más el ritmo a la misma vez que siento como mis músculos se tensan de repente y me aferro con la mano libre al cajón intentando no perder la estabilidad. Arqueo mi espalda y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el frio metal murmurando palabras inconclusas y un último gemido mientras siento como Quinn también ha llegado al orgasmo.

La agarro por la espalda, con miedo a que pueda desmayarse en este mismo instante. Está temblando, jamás la había visto de esta forma.

"¿Estás... estás bien?" Le pregunto moviéndome un poco en mi asiento y mirándola con preocupación.

Quinn me sonríe con la sonrisa más hermosa jamás vista. "Mejor que nunca."

Apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y, acariciando algunos de sus mechones mientras miro al techo me pregunto, ¿se quedará aquí para siempre toda esta claridad?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, pues llegados a este punto, que creo que muchas esperaban, volvemos al pasado y estaremos ahí durante cuatro capítulos. ¿Por qué? Porque cerraremos esa etapa y se responderán muchas de las preguntas de esta historia. Esto está llegando a su fin, aunque, al menos para mí, ahora empieza lo mejor :)<strong>

**Próximo capítulo el Viernes. Hasta entonces!**


	40. Cap 39: Pequeña de las dudas infinitas

**Capítulo 39**

**Pequeña de las dudas infinitas**

_"No existe nada más que tú, y tu belleza, y esos ojos fijos que hacen que me pierda entre sueños._

_Ahí donde nos encontramos,_

_donde nada puede alcanzarnos, donde nunca llegamos a separarnos."_

**Mayo, 2012**

La luz de la mañana dio de lleno contra mi rostro haciendo que arrugase levemente el ceño. Un nuevo amanecer alumbrando un nuevo día, pero aquel no era cualquiera día, era _el día_.

Abrí los ojos ampliamente y sonreí emocionada, un cuerpo rodeado al mío me recordó que no estaba sola y tampoco con cualquier persona, estaba con _la persona_.

"¿Quinn?" Susurré en su oído girándome un poco. "¿Estás despierta?"

Ella movió la cabeza lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados. "Cinco minutos más." Murmuró supongo que aún entre sueños aferrándose más a mi cuerpo.

Sonreí al observar ese ser tan perfecto abrazado a mí. ¿Qué había hecho yo para tener alguien así a mi lado? ¿Era posible tanta belleza en una sola persona?

"Quinn..." Susurre meciéndola lentamente. Ella murmuro otro par de palabras inconclusas y yo me reincorporé en la cama. "¡Hoy es el gran día!"

"¿Y el gran día no puede esperar cinco minutitos más?" Preguntó infantilmente arrugando el ceño sin abrir aún los ojos.

"No, tengo que ensayar." Declaré con nerviosismo colocando bien la almohada sobre mi espalda con ese cuerpo casi inerte aún sobre mí. "Y tu deber como novia es apoyarme y decirme que todo irá bien, que no me ponga nerviosa y practicar conmigo los ejercicios de calentamiento pertinentes para-"

Un beso repentino callo mi muy premeditado discurso. "Haremos todo eso." Susurró sobre mis labios con una cálida sonrisa. "Pero espera cinco minutos." Añadió volviendo a acostarse, está vez en su lado abrazada a la almohada.

Yo la observé abriendo la boca con indignación. "Eres una novia horrible."

"¿Lo soy?" Preguntó abriendo solo un ojo.

"Sí..." Murmuré frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos.

Ella dio una vuelta en sí misma hasta estar de nuevo aferrada con sus brazos a mi cuerpo.

"Anoche no decías lo mismo..." Espetó con una sonrisa coqueta mientras acariciaba mi abdomen.

Pero mi fuerza de voluntad no iba a verse doblegada por su perfecta y sexy sonrisa, ni por sus increíbles caricias que erizaban todo cuanto tocaba.

"Te odio."

Quinn me miró sorprendida y se irguió en la cama poniendo una pierna a cada lado de mi cadera, quedando sobre mí con su rostro a escasos milímetros de distancia.

"¿Me odias?"

"S..si, te odio." Murmuré sin mucho convencimiento.

"No, me amas." Negó con la cabeza rozando sus labios lentamente con los míos. "Y dentro de cuatro minutos me amarás aún más."

Abrí los ojos que estaban cerrados sin ni siquiera saberlo. "¿Por qué?"

"Ya lo verás." Sonrío con picardía acariciando un mechón de mi pelo.

"No me gustan las sorpresas."

"¿Y quién dijo que esto lo fuera?"

No pude evitar la carcajada. "Tú y tus misterios."

"Tú y tus nervios previos a la audición." Murmuró besándome con dulzura.

"¡Es el día más importante de mi vida!" Exclamé interrumpiendo su beso.

"Y lo harás de maravilla, como en tus ensayos."

Alcé una ceja. "¿No decías que Don't rain on my parade era muy típica para una audición?"

"Y lo mantengo, pero eso no quiere decir que no estés increíble. Como siempre." Me dijo convencida. El timbre interrumpió nuestro casi nuevo beso matutino y Quinn se levantó de un salto. "Eso debe ser tu 'no-sorpresa'. Ve a abrir la puerta."

La miré frunciendo el ceño. "¿Encima tengo que bajar en pijama?"

"¿Vas a seguir poniendo problemas a todo?" Puso los brazos en jarras mirándome fulminantemente.

Suspiré y me levanté a regañadientes de la cama caminando hacia la puerta.

"Infantil." Murmuró tras de mí.

Giré los ojos, a veces Quinn Fabray conseguía sacarme de mis casillas.

Pero la prefería así, dinámica y juguetona, mucho mejor que ese zombie que había sido durante el primer mes después de la marcha de Beth. Varias charlas con la señorita Pillsbury y sesiones y sesiones de mimos y palabras de apoyo por mi parte habían hecho falta para que poco a poco saliese de aquella tristeza.

Aunque, por primera vez, no se metió en su caparazón. Dejó que la apoyara y cuidara, lloró en mi hombro y descargó cada una de sus dudas conmigo. Me dejó estar ahí y eso me hizo sentir más segura que nunca sobre sus nuestra relación.

Podía notar como habíamos madurado gracias a las dificultades, como el paso del tiempo nos había convertido en una de esas parejas que quizás miras desde fuera con envidia en una cafetería.

Tres meses después ahí seguía, en pie, andando tras de mí con su sonrisa imborrable desde hacía semanas y ese estado de ánimo extrañamente alegre y feliz. Esa era la Quinn que me gustaba, de la cual me había enamorado, esa que hacía que cada minuto a su lado fuese una escena perfecta de cualquier película cliché de las que veíamos los viernes por la noche con una gran pizza vegana.

Quinn y yo dejábamos de ser unas niñas para comenzar a madurar, aunque por suerte aún nos quedaba un mes más de adolescencia.

Y yo, en silencio, esperaba que de nuevo cualquier estruendo perturbase aquella felicidad. Éramos nosotras al fin y al cabo, tres meses de tranquilidad eran demasiados.

Abrí la puerta con cierto temor y un chico de no más de veinte años me sonrió con amabilidad.

"¿Señorita Berry?" Preguntó observando un pequeño cuaderno de notas.

"Sí, soy yo."

"Un..." Comenzó a decir, pero miró por encima de mi hombro algo confuso. Me giré y ella disimuló mirando hacia otro lado rascando su cuello. "Una 'no-sorpresa' de Quinn Fabray." Dijo finalmente tendiéndome un pequeño paquete rosa.

"Gracias." Respondí sin quitar la vista del paquetito mientras cerraba la puerta.

Miré a Quinn confusa y ella me regaló una brillante sonrisa. "¿No lo abres?"

"Tengo miedo." Murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Miedo a qué? Quédate tranquila, no es una bomba." Soltó una carcajada.

Yo golpeé su hombro. "No es por eso. La última vez que me hiciste un regalo, en navidad, fue la colección completa de discos y películas de Barbra que debió costarte un ojo de la cara." Fruncí el ceño. "Temo que hayas tenido que empeñar tu colección de discos de vinilo para pagar esto."

"No he tenido que empeñar nada."

"¡Empeñaste tu guitarra para mi regalo de cumpleaños!" Espeté alzando la vista.

Quinn arqueó las cejas. "¿Puedes abrirlo ya? Cuanto más tardes menos tiempo tendrás de ensayar."

"Está bien..." Murmuré entre dientes.

Lentamente destapé la pequeña caja, y al ver el contenido abrí la boca sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

"Es un collar de oro con forma de fuego artificial." Me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Quizás en apariencia es un poco extraño pero... bueno, los fuegos artificiales fueron el principio y pensé que quizás-"

No la dejé terminar, simplemente me lacé a sus brazos y la rodee con mis piernas besando cada parte de su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

"¡Rach! ¡Vamos a caernos!" Exclamó entre carcajadas.

"Eres la mejor novia del mundo." Susurré en sus labios.

Sonrió ampliamente. "Lo sé."

Hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, ni en la escuela, ni pueden enseñártelas tus padres o tus abuelos, por muy sabios que estos sean. Hay cosas en la vida que solo pueden aprenderse experimentándolas, como la felicidad extrema al conseguir algo por lo que te has llevado tanto tiempo luchando o el dolor de la perdida de eso que siempre ansiaste alcanzar.

Enamorarse, amar y ser amado a cambio, ese sentimiento que te llena de vida y te da las alas suficientes para volar allí dónde siempre has querido, es una de esas cosas que ni cientos de libros ni miles de horas de escuela pueden enseñarte.

"Subamos." Dije cuando por fin volví al suelo mientras tomaba su mano.

Ella me miró confusa. "Pero... creía que tenías que ensayar, y preparar tu ropa, y-"

"Shh." Puse un dedo sobre sus labios con una pícara sonrisa. "Eso puede esperar."

Quinn soltó una carcajada y se dejó llevar por mi agarre hasta las escaleras. "Adoro cuando tus padres están de viaje."

"Yo también."

Podía faltarme solo un mes para graduarme pero era joven e inexperta. Aún no sabía lo que se sentía al experimentar el verdadero dolor, de ese intenso que te quiebra el alma a pedazos y no te deja respirar, tampoco sabía lo que era estar a punto de conseguir algo y ver como esto se esfumaba entre mis manos, ni como era perder a un ser querido y saber que jamás podría volver a verlo.

Tenía diecisiete años, una vida por delante, cientos de sueños y lo único que sabía con verdadera certeza era lo que se sentía cuando estaba a solo dos milímetros de sus labios pensando: _"Por favor, que esta sensación jamás desaparezca."_

* * *

><p>"Estoy de los nervios Quinn, y aún faltan dos horas." Exclamé cerrando mi taquilla. "¡Dos!" Le expresé con los dedos por si le había quedado alguna duda. "Serán las dos horas más largas de mi vida. ¡Dios! Creo que estoy hiperventilando." Me aferre a mi pecho con fuerza apoyando la cabeza en el armario.<p>

Quinn contuvo la risa por mi ataque de pánico y se acercó lentamente. "Rach... Mírame." Susurró cogiendo mi rostro. "Saldrá perfecto. Llevas ensayando para esto siete meses, llevas preparándote para este momento toda tu vida. Tu destino es ser una estrella. Lo sé, lo sabes, todos lo sabemos. No tienes de que preocuparte. ¿De acuerdo?" Sonrió.

Y con esa sonrisa mi ataque de nerviosismo se esfumó.

"De acuerdo." Asentí sin poder evitar besar sus labios con dulzura.

Ella me observó fijamente al separarse de mí y tomó mi mano. "Bien, ¿vamos a la cafetería y te tomas tu cuarta tila del día?"

Una cuerpo parado en medio del pasillo nos sorprendió de repente.

"Quinn."

"Russel." Dijo irguiéndose en su postura, cambiando completamente el tono que acababa de utilizar conmigo hacia solo dos segundos.

Él elevó una ceja al observar nuestras manos unidas y miró de nuevo a Quinn, obviándome por completo. "Toma." Le tendió una carta. "Ha llegado esta mañana, estás dentro. Esta semana comenzaremos los preparativos y dentro de un mes te irás a Stanford."

Quinn observó el sobre frunciendo el ceño. "Te dije que tenía que pensarlo. Yale también me ha aceptado y-"

Russel elevó una mano interrumpiéndola.

"Dijiste que tenías que pensarlo y yo te respondí que de no ir a Stanford no te pagaría absolutamente nada." Declaró con su porte elegante y su voz grave. "¿Tienes dinero para costearte los gastos de una universidad?" Ella se quedó en silencio sin apartar su mirada. "Lo suponía."

La mano de Quinn se aferró fuertemente a la mía y pude notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura ira. Intenté tranquilizarla con pequeñas caricias en su brazo mientras con la mirada observaba a ese hombre que no hacía nada más que arruinar la felicidad de su hija.

"Tengo que irme, solo quería darte esto en mano." Dijo rompiendo el tenso silencio mientras le tendió una bolsa. "Es tu sudadera de la fraternidad. Cuando llegues a casa veremos la residencia y firmarás los papeles para que se los pueda mandar al decano." Concluyó girándose hacia la puerta. "Si es que esta noche vienes a dormir."

El último comentario mordaz hizo que Quinn aún apretase más mi mano, estaba a punto de estallar, y lo que llegó a continuación no ayudó en absoluto.

"¡Ah!" Se giró de nuevo, esta vez mirándome. "Suerte con tu audición, Rachel. Nueva York es una ciudad maravillosa." Sonrió con la sonrisa más aterradora y falsa que he visto en todos los días de mi vida.

Y soy actriz, por lo tanto eso es decir mucho.

Cuando finalmente dejó de contaminar el aire con su petulancia y arrogancia miré a Quinn poniéndome frente a ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

Quinn apartó la vista de la puerta y me miró entrecerrando los ojos. "Sabes porque hace esto, ¿no?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Él!" Exclamó de un grito haciendo que me sobresaltase. "No solo quiere que vaya a Stanford porque toda mi familia ha ido allí, también lo desea porque así estaremos separadas." Dio una patada al suelo. "¿No lo ves? ¿No te has dado cuenta de su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando te ha deseado suerte? ¡Lo odio!"

"Quinn. Mírame." Le dije, esta vez cogiendo yo su rostro y viendo esos ojos llenos de ira y tristeza a partes iguales. "No te preocupes por eso, Stanford es una buena universidad y... bueno... California y Nueva York no están tan lejos. Hay aviones, trenes, autobuses..." Sonreí intentando tranquilizarla.

Pero al parecer de poco sirvió.

"¿Vamos a la cafetería?" Me preguntó con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Titubeé durante unos segundos ante su actitud distante. "Sí... claro."

* * *

><p>Es sorprendente lo efímera que es la felicidad, como llega y se va en décimas de segundo.<p>

En un minuto estás haciendo el amor con tu novia de forma increíble y al minuto siguiente estás en una cafetería, jugando con el mismo collar que te regalo hace menos de tres horas, mirando como ella mueve el café con la cucharilla mientras observa con la mirada perdida el horizonte.

Nada dura eternamente, mucho menos la felicidad, pero la nuestra había tardado demasiado poco en esfumarse.

"Así que nos iremos a Florida, las dos." Dijo con alegría Santana dando un sorbo a su café. "Brittany dará clases de baile y yo estudiaré económicas."

Dejé de mirar a Quinn y clavé mis ojos en ella mientras bebía mi tila. "¿Ya has pensado que harás después de graduarte?"

"Por supuesto, seré relaciones públicas de jugadores de futbol." Sonrió con satisfacción. "Una señora hot-manager con traje de ejecutiva y cuerpo de infarto que haga temblar a todos los malditos agentes de la Costa Oeste."

"Sin duda." Añadió Brittany dando un corto beso en sus labios.

Santana le sonrió como una idiota y, al ver como la observé alzando las cejas, centró su atención en Quinn.

"¿Q?" Le preguntó, ella alzó la vista de su taza. "Estás un poco ausente, ¿no?"

"Estoy algo cansada." Murmuro con desgana.

La miré con tristeza y Santana frunció el ceño confusa girando la cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Brittany cogiendo la bolsa sobre la mesa. Cuando la abrió y vio la sudadera sonrió con entusiasmo. "¡Oh! Es increíble. ¿Me la dejas? Va a juego con mis zapatillas"

Quinn volvió de nuevo la vista a su café. "Por mí puedes quedártela, o quemarla. Poco me importa."

Toqué su pierna bajo la mesa en señal de apoyo y ella suspiró pesadamente poniéndose en pie.

"¿Dónde vas?" Preguntó Santana.

"Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas." Dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios. "Nos vemos en el auditorio."

La observé marcharse entre la gente, preguntándome porque demonios siempre tenían que controlar su vida y si en algún momento Quinn Fabray tendría un respiro de desgracias.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora?"

Giré la vista de nuevo en mi asiento. "Su padre ha venido y le ha dejado claro básicamente que, quiera o no, irá a Stanford." Suspiré.

"Ese maldito imbécil." Frunció el ceño. "¿Y ella que ha dicho?"

"No mucho." Me encogí de hombros. "Ya sabes como es, se encierra siempre que hay un problema. Creía que eso había cambiado pero... al parecer no ha sido así." Murmuré.

Santana dio un sorbo a su café. "Bueno, al menos ya no está llorando por los rincones abrazando a ese maldito conejo de peluche."Comentó dejando la taza en la mesa. "¿Qué haréis? ¿Llevaréis una relación a distancia?"

"¿Nos queda otra opción?" Alcé la vista. Brittany y San me miraron confusas por mi contestación un tanto agresiva. "Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que, siempre que estamos bien y llegamos a un punto de equilibrio, sucede algo y lo mueve todo. A veces me pregunto si no serán señales para que comprenda que no debemos estar juntas." Fruncí el ceño frustrada.

"¿Señales? ¡Vamos Berry!" Exclamó Santana arqueando las cejas. "Si hay dos personas que están hechas la una para la otra sois tú y Q. ¿No ves cómo te mira? La conozco desde hace años y te aseguro que jamás la he visto mirar así, a no ser que sea a un libro de esa mugrienta librería a la que va."

Guardé silencio durante unos minutos y miré abatida a la mesa.

"¿Y cómo conservar la esperanza y seguir adelante cuándo todo parece decirte que hagas lo contrario?" Pregunté tocando de nuevo el collar, más para mí misma que para ella.

Santana tomó mi mano y yo alcé la vista. "Yo no soy buena con los consejos, es más, si debes pedir consejos a alguien jamás recurras a mí. Solo puedo decirte que la vida pone pruebas y que nosotros debemos saltarlas si queremos ser felices." Se encogió de hombros. "Míranos a Britt y a mí. Comenzamos como amigas con derechos y yo estaba enclaustrada en ese maldito armario que no me dejaba respirar."

"¿Te quedaste encerrada en una armario?" Preguntó Brittany mientras sacaba su cabeza de la sudadera de Stanford. "¿Y cómo conseguiste salir de allí? ¿Te rescataron los bomberos?"

Santana la miró frunciendo el ceño sin poder contener una sonrisa llena de adoración en su rostro. "Es una metáfora, Britt."

"Ah..." Asintió esta, no sé muy bien si sabiendo exactamente lo que significaba metáfora.

Sonreí de medio lado, y Santana negó con la cabeza volviendo de nuevo su mirada hacia mí. "Lo que te quiero decir con esto es que, aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles, siempre merece la pena seguir luchando." Afirmó con una sonrisa cálida. "Habéis superado miles de pruebas, ¿te vas a rendir ahora?"

Hay personas que sacan lo peor de ti, otros sacan lo mejor, y luego está ese tercer grupo, ese dónde se encuentran aquellos capaces de hacerte sentir bien solo con un par de palabras agradables y sonrisas comprensivas. Esos a los que, posiblemente, jamás pensaste en acudir si en algún momento tu vida prendiese de un hilo pero que, sin embargo, con el tiempo se convierten en esas personas que consiguen levantarte siempre que pierdes la esperanza.

* * *

><p>Santana, por suerte, era una integrante de ese extraño tercer grupo de personas.<p>

Cuando tienes diecisiete años los sentimientos siempre están a flor de piel, o al menos ese era mi caso. Nada era blanco o negro, vagaba entre los polos puestos dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo.

O estaba en un estado de brutal confianza o completamente insegura. O me sentía una absoluta inútil, poco atractiva y sin ningún valor, o pensaba que era lo mejor que había pisado Lima en sus cientos de años de historia. Y, cuando estaba segura de mí, creía que el éxito me aguardaría allá por donde fuese, sin importarme lo que los demás pudiesen decir o pensar de mi ego desmesurado. Pero, cuando me sentía insegura, recuperar la confianza era un trabajo arduo y difícil que solo podía conseguir una persona: ella.

Y, en ese momento, tras las bambalinas esperando con ansiedad escuchar mi nombre, no estaba conmigo.

"¿Rachel? ¡Rachel!" Me dijo Kurt agarrando mi hombro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté algo aturdida.

"¿Dónde estabas? Porque aquí, en el auditorio seguro que no." Arrugó el gesto tomándome por los hombros. "Tienes que concentrarte, tu turno es dentro de tres minutos."

"Lo sé, solo... ¿dónde está Quinn?" Pregunté al borde de las lágrimas, por los nervios, porque era un momento importante, porque me había prometido que estaría conmigo y sin embargo no era así.

"¿No estabas con ella en la cafetería?"

"Sí, pero... se fue y ha desaparecido." Respondí recuperando un poco la compostura y retocando mi pelo en el espejo. "Espero que venga, si no lo hace te juro que esta vez ni mil sonrisas Quinn Fabray harán que la perdone."

"Quizás está cogiendo asiento..."

Giré sobre mí y alcé las cejas. "Kurt, no hay nadie en el auditorio. Solo Carmen Tibideaux, qué, por cierto, ha quedado impresionada con tu actuación." Sonreí ampliamente. "Deberías haberla visto, ¡le ha encantado!"

Kurt me miró entusiasmado. "¿En serio?"

"Completamente."Asentí dándole un abrazo, quizás para felicitarlo, quizás para poder tranquilizarme a mí misma en el momento más crucial de mi corta y casi inexistente carrera.

"Rachel Berry." Dijo una voz imponente desde fuera.

Me aparté de Kurt y lo miré compungida, el tomó mis manos entre la suyas. "Es tu turno. Brilla como nunca pequeña estrella."

Tragué saliva y me solté de su agarre, ese ancla a la vida antes de la audición. Porque para mí eso era aquello, un absoluto punto de inflexión.

Mi vida por completo quedaría dividida en un _'antes de la audición'_ y _'después de la audición'_. Quizás por más motivos de los que por entonces creía.

"Rach." Murmuró una voz tras de mí cuando casi estaba saliendo por las bambalinas.

Me giré de inmediato y la vi ahí de pie, con su brillante sonrisa y sus ojos de ensueño, acercándose lentamente y fundiéndome en un fuerte abrazo tranquilizador.

"Pensé que no vendrías..." Susurré en su oído.

Ella se apartó de mí y me observó fijamente. "¿Y perderme la mejor audición de la historia? Jamás." Sonrió.

"Estoy... estoy muy nerviosa." Murmuré jugando con el dobladillo de mi vestido.

Quinn levantó mi barbilla. "Estoy ahí, piensa que esto es como cualquier ensayo más."

"Rachel Berry." Repitió de nuevo.

"¡Corre! Déjales pasmados." Sonrió dando un pequeño golpecito en mi trasero que me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada nerviosa. "¡Suerte!"

La miré una última vez y, finalmente, salí tras las bambalinas, dispuesta a enfrentar mi destino.

"Buenas tardes." Dije educadamente con una gran y ensayada sonrisa. "Soy Rachel Berry y voy a interpretar..." Pensé una décima de segundo. "Y voy a interpretar Without you."

Brian y los chiscos de la orquesta me miraron confusos. Yo dejé atrás a Carmen Tibideaux con su ceño fruncido disculpándome con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me acercaba hacia él.

"¿Sabes las notas?" Le pregunté en un susurro. Él asintió algo consternado, nos habíamos pasado siete meses ensayando Don't rain on my parade hasta que había quedado completamente perfecto. "Entonces comienza a tocar, no tenemos tiempo de dudar ahora."

Las primeras notas comenzaron a resonar en el auditorio de inmediato y yo cerré los ojos, consciente de que quizás aquel cambio podría llevarme o al éxito o al más completo y absoluto de los fracasos.

Me giré en mi misma y abrí los ojos, como una visión maravillosa ahí estaba ella. Sonriéndome, asintiendo con la cabeza en su asiento en señal de apoyo.

Y, sin más, olvidé que estaba en la audición más importante de toda mi vida y que una de las mujeres más influyentes de Broadway me observaba expectante con su cuaderno de notas.

Simplemente me centré en ella, y comencé a cantar.

_I can't win, I can't reign _

(No puedo ganar, no puede reinar)

_I will never win this game _

(Nunca voy a ganar este juego)

_Without you, without you _

(Sin ti, sin ti)

Las letras salieron temerosas de mi garganta, fruto de los nervios y la presión, pero siempre que un ápice de duda se cernía sobre mí me aferraba a ella y a su mirada tranquila, a su sonrisa serena, a su presencia que todo lo llenaba.

Y, ese momento, no sería una excepción

_I am lost, I am vain _

(Estoy perdida, soy inútil)

_I will never be the same _

(Nunca seré la misma)

_Without you , without you _

(Sin ti, sin ti)

No había elegido una canción al azar, había escogido esa precisamente porque quería que supiese todo eso que con palabras quizás no podía decirle.

La vida nos ponía a prueba, una vez más, y lo superaríamos como siempre habíamos salido de las dificultades, gracias a nuestro inmenso amor y a la fuerza que esa pasión que sentíamos la una por la otra nos otorgaba.

No existió nadie más en aquellas butacas desde aquel instante, solo Quinn y su mirada.

_I won't run, I won't fly _

(No voy a correr, no voy a volar)

_I will never make it by _

(Nunca lo haré de nuevo)

_Without you, without you _

(Sin ti, sin ti)

_I can't rest, I can't fight _

(No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar)

_All I need is you and I_

(Todo lo que necesito es tú y yo)

_Without you _

(Sin ti)

_Without...you _

(Sin... ti)

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en mi rostro al notar que las cosas estaban marchando a la perfección. Mi voz salía clara y firme, mis gestos eran medidos pero pasionales, mis ojos solo podían mirar a esa chica sentada al fondo del auditorio.

_Oh, oh, oh _

_You, you, you _

_Without _

_You, you, you _

_Without you _

La señal de que la nueva estrofa comenzaba fue seguida de miles de recuerdos en mi mente; recuerdos de tiempos pasados, recuerdos de momentos vividos, recuerdos de cientos de dificultades superadas que nos habían convertido en lo que éramos en ese momento: dos mujeres enamoradas esperando su oportunidad para ser feliz por completo, sin interrupciones.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame _

(No se pueden borrar, así que aceptaré mi culpa)

_But I can't accept that we're estranged _

(Pero no puedo aceptar que seamos extrañas)

_Without you, without you _

(Sin ti, sin ti)

_I won't soar, I won't climb _

(No voy a volar, no voy a subir)

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

(Si no estás aquí yo estoy paralizada)

_Without you, without you _

(Sin ti, sin ti)

Una sonrisa brillante se formó en los labios de Quinn, que había estado completamente absorta en mí y en esa declaración de intenciones. No pensaba dejarla, no pensaba rendirme, seguiría luchando por ella y nuestro amor, hasta mi último aliento.

Los violines resonaron en el auditorio, recordándome que estaba en una prueba, en una audición, con la mujer en cuyas manos estaba el resto de mi futuro observándome fijamente.

Y todo había pasado, estaba por terminar, más rápido de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

_I am lost, I am vain _

(Estoy perdida, soy inútil)

_I will never be the same _

(Nunca seré la misma)

_Without you... Without you.. _

_(Sin ti, sin ti)_

Sonreí de medio lado al notar desde lejos como se secaba lagrimas con la manga de su jersey y las dos últimas palabras, las más importantes, salieron casi en un susurro.

_Without you..._

* * *

><p>Respirar, inspirar. Respirar, inspirar.<p>

Eso pensaba una y otra vez tras el escenario después de mi actuación. La suerte estaba echada, ahora solo quedaba esperar la carta donde el resto de mi vida quedaría remitida a un _"Aceptada"_ o _"No aceptada"._

Una palabra o dos, ahí estaba la diferencia entre conseguir lo que siempre había soñado o ver como todo se escapaba frente a mis ojos. No estoy siendo dramática, para mí se sentía como eso.

"Has estado increíble, has... ¡Dios!" Exclamó Quinn irrumpiendo en la habitación y abrazándome por detrás. "¡Esa mujer no ha visto nada parecido en su vida!" Sonrió mientras yo me giré y la miré mordiendo mi labio inferior. "¿Por qué has cambiado la canción en el último momento?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Quería ser original."

"Sin duda lo has sido, nadie habrá cantado una canción de Usher en una prueba para la NYADA _jamás_." Soltó una carcajada.

Yo bajé la cabeza. "¿Crees... crees que me he pasado?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "¡Claro que no! Le ha encantado, estaba alucinada. Creo que al salir incluso he podido ver una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no estoy muy segura, esa mujer no es que sea muy expresiva."

La observé en silencio, quizás confusa por su cambio de actitud, aunque tal vez solo se mostraba así de feliz y relajada para que yo no me preocupase. A veces los sentimientos se dejan a un lado y lo único que quieres es que esa persona a la que amas vea en tus ojos que todo saldrá bien.

Quinn tomó mis manos y vagó por mi rostro. "Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿no?"

"Lo sé." Sonreí de medio lado.

"Siento mi actitud de antes, solo... me frustra que mi padre siempre quiera controlar mi vida." Murmuró entre dientes agachando la cabeza.

Tomé su barbilla y uní mis labios dulcemente con los suyos.

Y, en ese preciso instante, tuve la certeza de que podría vivir junto a ella cientos de años sin cansarme de su presencia, visitar cada rincón del mundo de su mano, madurar a su lado, cumplir todos mis sueños junto a ella y terminar nuestra vida en el porche de una pequeña casa de madera a las afueras de Boston.

Imaginé todo nuestro futuro en ese beso, solo en un tímido y corto roce de sus labios.

"¡Vamos a celebrarlo!" Exclamó con entusiasmo agarrando mi mano. "Santana ha organizado una cena aprovechando que sus padres se van de fin de semana a un concierto de Tom Petty. Al parecer se conocieron en uno de sus shows." Continuó mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. "Dice que ha cocinado ella por lo que creo que lo mejor es llevar unas pizzas por si acaso."

"¿Quinn?" Me paré en seco.

Ella me miró sin borrar la sonrisa. "¿Si?"

"Cásate conmigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizo un día antes porque me apetece, no es que haya una explicación razonable jajaja<strong>

**¡OMG! ¡Le ha pedido que se case con ella! Sí, ya sé que sabíais algo de una boda, por eso intento darle emoción :D**

**¿Le dirá que sí? ¿Le dirá que no? El domingo lo veremos :)**


	41. Cap 40: No podemos volver atrás

**Capítulo 40**

**No podemos volver atrás**

_"Solo tan alto a donde alcanzo puedo crecer, solo tan lejos a donde exploro puedo llegar, _

_solo en la profundidad en la que miro puedo ver, solo en la medida en la que sueño puedo ser." _

_(Karen Ravn)_

**Mayo, 2012**

Mi padre siempre me decía: "Aspira volar a lo más alto, solo así quizás podrás alcanzar las estrellas."

¿Por qué conformarnos con lo mínimo cuando podemos tenerlo todo? ¿Por qué tomar solo una porción cuándo podemos comernos todo el pastel? ¿Por qué despedirme de Quinn un mes después cuándo podía tenerla conmigo para siempre?

Esos fueron mis pensamientos en aquellos largos y eternos segundos en los que ella estaba completamente perpleja por mi proposición inesperada de casamiento.

Era lógico, yo también lo estaba, aquella mañana cuando me había despertado a su lado lo que menos hubiese imaginado era terminar pidiéndole matrimonio. Pero no me arrepentía, lejos de arrepentirme cuanto más pasaban los segundos más segura estaba de que aquella decisión era la mejor que había tomado en mis diecisiete años de vida.

No quería perderla, no quería separarme de ella, no quería despedirme en un mes de sus hermosos ojos que me daban vida y fuerzas para conseguir todo cuanto siempre había deseado.

Quinn era el amor de mi vida, lo tenía claro.

Y, ahora, pacientemente, esperaba su respuesta.

"¿Qué... qué has dicho?" Tartamudeó abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

Sonreí con nerviosismo y tomé su mano mirándola fijamente. "Yo, Rachel Berry, te he pedido a ti, Quinn Fabray, que te cases conmigo."

"¿Estás... estás bien?" Preguntó observándome con preocupación.

"Perfectamente." Asentí con seguridad. "¿Por qué no debería estarlo?"

Quinn abrió la boca un par de veces sin poder emitir ningún sonido hasta que las palabras lentamente fueron saliendo de sus labios. "Porque... porque me acabas de... de pedir que... me case contigo, Rachel."

"¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¡Tienes diecisiete años!" Exclamó echándose las manos a la cabeza riendo de puro nerviosismo.

"Y tú tienes dieciocho."

"Sé la edad que tengo, Rach pero... ¿te has vuelto loca?"

"¿No quieres... casarte conmigo?" Musité agachando la cabeza.

"Claro... claro que quiero." Se acercó hacia mí tomando mi mejilla. "Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, pero no ahora, no cuando ni aún nos hemos graduado. Tienes cientos de planes, vas a ir a una de las mejores escuelas de Nueva York, vas... vas a ser una estrella. ¡Es una locura!"

"Puedo hacer todas esas cosas a tu lado, nada me lo impide." La miré fijamente. "Es más sé que a tu lado tendré la fuerza suficiente para conseguir todo eso y más."

Quinn se quedó en silencio de nuevo, y yo mientras observaba como daba vueltas nerviosa por la parte de atrás del escenario me preguntaba si no le estaba dando un infarto o un ataque de pánico. Estaba pálida, con los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas, jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Esperaba muchas reacciones por su parte ante aquellas palabras, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que alucinase tanto.

Aunque, a decir verdad, tenía motivos suficientes para ello.

"No puedo creer que me acabes de pedir que nos casemos." Habló por primera vez en cinco minutos sin dejar de negar con la cabeza. "Así, sin avisar."

"¿Qué querías?" Alcé las cejas. "¿Un formulario por escrito? ¿Tomo papel y bolígrafo y te mando una carta a tu casa?"

"Creo que estoy un poco mareada..." Murmuró apoyándose en una de las mesas de los camerinos.

Sonreí de medio lado, ese ataque de pánico la hacía ver más adorable que nunca.

"Quinn, escúchame." Le dije acercándome hacia ella y cogiendo su rostro. "Estuvimos separadas seis meses y te juro por dios que ha sido lo más difícil de toda mi vida. Y dentro de un mes nos graduaremos, y tú irás a Stanford y yo posiblemente me vaya a Nueva York."

"Lo sé pero -"

La interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios, necesitaba decirlo. No podía seguir guardándome esas palabras en mi garganta, estaba a punto de explotar.

"No quiero pensar en este día y lamentarme por no haber luchado, no quiero preguntarme toda mi vida que habría pasado si te hubiese pedido esto." Le dije con seguridad sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. "No puedo estar lejos de ti mínimo cuatro años, no puedo llevar una relación a distancia en la que nos veamos un fin de semana al mes. Quiero... quiero que te vengas conmigo, a Nueva York."

Sí, por fin lo había dicho.

Llevaba pensando en eso desde Septiembre, desde que habíamos vuelto, desde que todo con ella era dulce y tranquilo, plagado de mimos y caricias acompañadas de grandes noches de sexo llenas de amor y toneladas de romanticismo.

Cada vez que habíamos hablado de la Universidad, cada conversación que habíamos tenido sobre mi futura gran vida en Nueva York estaba acompañada por ese pensamiento constante de pedirle que se viniese conmigo.

No quería empezar una nueva vida sin ella, no _podía_ hacerlo.

Quinn tomó mis manos que aún estaban posadas en su rostro y carraspeó con fuerza. "Lo entiendo y me encanta que me lo pidas, creo que lo estaba esperando, pero... ¿para qué la boda?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. "Puedo irme a Nueva York de todas formas, ¿por qué tenemos que casarnos?"

"¿Y por qué no?" Sonreí. "Quiero estar contigo, quiero que seamos mujer y mujer allá donde vayamos, quiero saber que me despertaré a tu lado cada una de las mañanas del resto de mi vida."

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre nosotras, pero al menos esa vez Quinn parecía estar asimilando mis palabras, o al menos no daba vueltas como una peonza poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Pero a pesar de mi nerviosismo lo tenía claro, quería casarme con Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Era de esas certezas absolutas, de esas ideas locas que llegan en el momento menos esperado pero que luego parecen inevitables. ¿Cuántas veces has tomado una decisión precipitada pero una vez hecho parece que siempre debió haber ocurrido así?

Estábamos enamoradas, estábamos hechas la una para la otra y, a pesar de mi corta edad, sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. ¿Porqué esperar? ¿Porqué en diez años y no en un mes?

Vivía la vida intensamente cada minuto, era de esas personas para las que el ayer y el mañana no importaban a no ser que fuesen hoy. Pero Quinn, lamentablemente para mí, no era así en absoluto.

"Puedo... ¿puedo pensármelo?" Alzó la vista del suelo con timidez.

"Por supuesto. Tomate el tiempo que necesites."

"¿No... no te molestas?" Me preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Fruncí el ceño sin poder contener una carcajada. "¿Por qué debería molestarme?"

"No sé... No quiero que tengas dudas de lo que siento por ti solo... me pilló por sorpresa."

La observé en silencio y de nuevo, por enésima vez desde que la conocía, me volví a enamorar de ella.

"Quinn, lo entiendo." La miré fijamente a los ojos. "Y si me dices que no, pues también lo entenderé y ya veremos lo que hacemos. No quiero que aceptes algo de lo que no estás segura y que supone un cambio tan inmenso en tu vida a la ligera, quiero que lo recapacites y me respondas cuando estés preparada. ¿De acuerdo?" Sonreí cálidamente intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y besó suavemente mis labios, agradecida en silencio por mi reacción comprensiva muy alejada de mis ataques bipolares desmesurados a los que, quizás, ella estaba acostumbrada.

"Vayamos a casa de Santana." Le dije tomando su mano al separarnos del beso y echando a andar hacia la puerta. "Si es que no ha salido ardiendo, no me fio de ella en la cocina."

Salimos del auditorio y caminamos por aquellos pasillos ya desiertos, pasillos que habían sido testigos de nuestro principio, de nuestras primeras charlas, de nuestras múltiples peleas, de miradas llenas de añoranza y recuerdos que aún tengo atesorados en un rincón de mi memoria.

Yo con la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto, Quinn con la duda de si _mi correcto _era el suyo.

* * *

><p>Un viaje silencioso hasta casa de Santana fue el resultado de mi propuesta. Un viaje en el que mi claridad sobre que aquello era lo correcto se desquebrajaba cada minuto que pasaba.<p>

Quinn no hablaba, no emitía ningún tipo sonido, y si no hubiese sido por su movimiento nervioso con la pierna y sus cambios constantes de la emisora de radio hubiese pensado que estaba muerta por el shock.

Y yo intentaba ser comprensiva, entenderla, darle tiempo y espacio, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás, si tanto le costaba llegar a la conclusión de algo que yo tenía tan sumamente claro, era porque no me quería lo suficiente o al menos con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hacía.

Así es el ser humano, si no recibe respuestas a sus preguntas él mismo las responde por sí solo.

Finalmente llegamos, aparqué el coche en la puerta tras el monovolumen de la madre de Finn y salimos al igual que todo el camino, en silencio.

Maldito silencio, yo no necesitaba silencio, yo necesitaba un jodido _'Sí'_.

Santana nos abrió la puerta con una inmensa sonrisa. "¡OMG! ¡No me lo puedo creer!" Exclamó de un grito haciendo que Quinn y yo frunciésemos el ceño. "Eres... ¡Eres Rachel Berry! ¡La gran Rachel Berry está en mi casa!" Se burló alzando los brazos. "¡Chicos! ¡Es Rachel Berry!"

Yo no pude evitar reírme y golpeé su hombro mientras pasaba por el rellano. "Eres idiota."

"Solo te preparo para las exclamaciones que recibirás una vez triunfes en Broadway." Me guiñó un ojo con sorna.

Quinn, aún sin decir una sola palabra, y yo dejamos los abrigos en el perchero tras la puerta.

"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Kurt llegó hace media hora..."

Miré a Quinn y luego me encogí de hombros sin dar una respuesta.

No podía decirle a Santana el motivo por el que habíamos llegado más tarde, no cuando Quinn estaba aún intentando reponerse, no cuando ella hubiese gritado como una desquiciada haciendo que todo ser viviente en tres kilómetros a la redonda se enterase de que Rachel Berry le había pedido a Quinn Fabray que se casara con ella.

Todos ya estaban allí, comiendo pizza alegremente sentados en el sofá o en el suelo mientras veían lo que parecía ser videos de nuestras actuaciones en las competiciones de coros.

Últimamente todo consistía en eso, recuerdos y más recuerdos de aquellos años que en solo un mes terminarían de forjarse. El Glee Club había sido lo más importante de mi vida durante mucho tiempo, ahora en pocas semanas también se alejaría de mí para siempre.

Era curioso pero, a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo había deseado con todas mis fuerzas terminar el instituto para finalmente poder convertirme en una estrella, llegado el momento no quería que todo terminase. Me hubiese gustado poder congelar el tiempo, quedarme a un mes de la despedida, cantar con ellos en la sala del coro entre risas y peleas sin fin, caminar por los pasillos aferrada a mis libros toda la vida, seguir siendo una niña de diecisiete años para siempre.

Pero era imposible, quisiera o no el final cada vez estaba más cerca.

Y yo, sin duda, no estaba preparada para decir _adiós_.

"Kurt... Tengo que contarte algo." Susurré tomándolo del brazo antes de que se sentase en el sillón junto a Blaine.

Él me miró confuso. "Por ese tono debe ser algo importante."

"Muy." Lo miré fijamente observando si alguien nos escuchaba. Por suerte todos estaban ensimismados viendo mi maravillosa actuación en las selecciónales de segundo año. Quinn aún en silencio se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Brittany la apabullaba con la maravillosa cita que le había preparado Santana como sorpresa por sus tres años de pareja.

Apreté el brazo de Kurt con fuerza y lo llevé prácticamente a rastras hacia el jardín trasero. Él aún con un trozo de pizza en la boca, yo con las dudas taladrando cada vez con más intensidad mi cabeza.

El aire fresco de la noche golpeó contra mi rostro, y yo intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras miles de pensamientos iban agolpándose sin poder evitarlo.

Comenzaba a ser consciente, pasado el momento estaba entendiendo lo que había hecho, la decisión que había tomado, como aquellas dos palabras podrían cambiar para siempre el curso de las cosas.

Para bien o para mal.

"¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?"

Yo me moví nerviosa por el jardín mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Yo... yo... No sé como decírtelo sin que suene una locura."

"¿Estás embaraza?" Exclamó abriendo la boca ampliamente.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Me paré en seco frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cómo voy estar embarazada?"

"¡Y yo qué sé!" Alzó los brazos. "No te veía tan nerviosa desde que te enteraste de que Patti Lupone estaba visitando a sus tíos paternos a treinta kilómetros de aquí. Además, Quinn tiene antecedentes y ya sabes lo que dicen... los que duermen en mismo colchón..."

"A veces me recuerdas a mi padre." Murmuré negando con la cabeza sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín. "Somos grandes amigos, si tuviese veinte años menos..."

"¡Kurt!" Le recriminé mirándolo fulminantemente. "¡Es mi padre!"

"Solo estaba bromeando, para aligerar un poco el ambiente." Se excusó.

Pero mi rostro no estaba 'aligerado', mi rostro era el de una mujer completamente compungida que temía haber tomado la peor decisión de toda su vida. ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad de una hora antes? Posiblemente se había esfumado tras todas esas toneladas de silencio.

"Vale, nada de bromas." Dijo Kurt viendo como tragaba saliva con nerviosismo y jugaba con la cadena en mi cuello. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has discutido de nuevo con Quinn? ¿Por eso parece que ha visto al fantasma de James Dean?"

"No, no. No hemos peleado." Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Alcé la vista del suelo y tomé aire. "Yo... le he pedido que... que se case conmigo."

Kurt, inmediatamente, abrió la boca hasta casi tocar el suelo.

"¡Oh dios mío!" Exclamó echándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Sí."

"¡Oh dios mío!" Repitió de nuevo haciendo aspavientos con las manos. "¡Oh dios mío!"

"¡Kurt! No estás ayudando." Fruncí el ceño.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" Gritó levantándose del banco de un salto. "¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?"

"¿Puedes tranquilizarte?" Entrecerré los ojos. "Estoy al borde de un ataque de pánico y tus gritos no están ayudando a que me relaje y no salga corriendo a esconderme en una cueva perdida en los Alpes."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó intentando serenarse a sí mismo. "Solo... ¡Dios mío, Rachel! ¡Tienes diecisiete años!"

"¡Lo sé!" Exclamé casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"No lo sé... ¡No lo sé! ¿Vale?" Grité dando vueltas de nuevo. "Había terminado la audición y estaba emocionada y ella me besó y yo... y yo me dejé llevar por el momento."

"¿Y qué pasa con Nueva York?" Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "No me digas que me dejarás solo en la NYADA, ¡tienes que ir!"

"¡Iré!" Me dejé llevar por sus gritos. "Le he pedido que se venga conmigo."

Kurt me miró en silencio e intentó asimilar tanta información recibida en menos de cinco minutos. "¿Y qué te ha dicho?"

"Que tiene que pensarlo." Respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Ambas peticiones, o solo la de la boda. Ya no lo sé, estoy hecha un lío."

Él asintió. "Es lógico que tenga que pensarlo, es un paso muy importante. No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera."

"Lo sé..." Susurré agachando la cabeza mientras metía las manos en los pequeños bolsillos de mi vestido. "Yo solo... no quiero perderla."

"¿Y porqué irías a perderla?"

"Porque dentro de un mes se va a Stanford, a la Universidad. ¡Sola!" Exclamé alzando la vista. "Todos saben lo que hay en la Universidad, Kurt. Fiesta, alcohol y _chicas_." Fruncí el ceño. "Y yo estaré a 4126 kilómetros. Sí, evidentemente lo he buscado. ¿Quién me dice que no encontrará a alguien mejor y me dejará? Alguien más hermosa, alguna estudiante amante de las librerías de segunda mano con olor a humedad y de los grupos de rock de los sesenta. No puedo... no puedo perderla." Me lamenté negando con la cabeza.

Kurt me miró en silencio y alzó las cejas. "¿Y, a cambio de tu seguridad, quieres que lo deje todo por ti?" Me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. "Sus planes, la universidad, su futuro... Perdona que te lo diga Rachel, pero eso es una actitud muy egoísta."

Yo lo miré ofendida. "¡Pues sí! ¡Seré egoísta!" Exclamé alzando los brazos. "Pero no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras que alguna buscona californiana me quite lo que es mío." Le espeté frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. "Y no es solo por eso. También _quiero_ hacerlo; quiero compartir mi sueño con ella, quiero que esté en mi primera audición para un papel de Broadway o en mi primer estreno o en mi primer premio Tony. Quiero que esté ahí, no puedo seguir sin ella, ¿entiendes?" Concluí casi sin aliento.

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. "Entiendo tu punto de vista, Rachel. Te prometo que lo entiendo." Me miró fijamente mientras yo mordía de nuevo mi labio inferior que si seguía así terminaría sangrando. "Pero no puedes obligar a Quinn a que tome una decisión así. Es _su_ vida, y es _su_ futuro. Quizás solo por el miedo a perderla termines haciéndolo."

Tragué saliva con fuerza y lo miré con tristeza. "Crees... ¿crees que debo decirle que lo de la boda fue un arrebato de los míos?"

"Creo que debes hacer lo que sientas, pero no por los motivos equivocados." Respondió acariciando mi mejilla.

Ser adulto. Todos queremos ser adultos, menos cuando ya lo somos.

Nos pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra infancia y adolescencia deseando poder llegar a ese punto en el que ser adulto es un hecho y no solo algo lejano. Nos pintamos los labios a escondidas de nuestros padres, nos metemos calcetines en el sujetador para ver como sería vernos con tetas, ansiamos enamorarnos de la misma manera que los grandes protagonistas de nuestras películas preferidas.

Queremos independencia, queremos ser alguien mayor, queremos tener la autosuficiencia para poder tomar decisiones importantes por nosotros mismos.

Queremos ser adultos, lo ansiamos más que nada.

Y, un día, lo eres, y realmente nadie te avisa de cuando ese momento llega. Solo lo sabes, y sabes que lo eres porque dos caminos se muestran ante ti y tienes que tomar una decisión que cambiará el curso del resto de tu vida para siempre.

Yo era una adolescente aquella mañana, cuando me había despertado al lado de Quinn y la había comido a besos por su maravilloso e increíble regalo, por la noche era una adulta, una mujer que le había pedido al amor de su vida que compartiese todo lo que le restaba de ella.

¿Y sabéis lo peor de todo? Que cuando finalmente fui una adulta lo único que deseé con todas mis fuerzas fue poder ser una niña de nuevo.

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel? ¿Podemos hablar?" Me preguntó Quinn mientras yo hablaba con Mercedes y Tina sobre el casi inminente baile de último año.<p>

"S... sí." Murmuré tragando saliva con fuerza.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y las dos caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa, alejándonos del ruido y de las versiones de música disco del karaoke recién comprado por Santana como regalo de aniversario a Britt.

Nos sentamos en silencio en el banco de madera del porche, mirando la noche estrellada que se cernía sobre nosotras más silenciosa que nunca.

Los momentos previos son los peores, esos segundos eternos que llegan antes de lo que podrá o no ser en un futuro. Es una ansiedad que te abruma y descoloca, el saber que aunque ahora eres algo al minuto siguiente te convertirás en otra cosa completamente distinta.

Porque las decisiones nos forman, nos amoldan, hacen de nosotros lo que somos y una vez pronunciado el _'Sí' _o el _'No' _nunca nada vuelve a ser lo que era.

"Quinn yo..."

"Rachel yo..."

Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Yo la miré con una leve sonrisa y Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Adelante." Le indiqué con la cabeza.

"No, dime."

"No importa."

"Habla, yo te escucho."

Fruncí el ceño, no tendría una absurda discusión en ese momento, necesitaba que dijese algo ya.

"Quinn, habla tú."

Ella me observó en silencio y luego agachó al vista a sus manos mientras jugueteaba con ellas intentando encontrar las palabras exactas que quería decir.

Ochenta segundos, eso tardó. Los ochenta segundos más largos de toda mi vida.

"Yo... sé que he estado un poco ausente las últimas horas." Me dijo finalmente frunciendo el ceño. "Pero compréndeme, ha sido algo que no esperaba y me ha dejado completamente descolocada."

"Lo entiendo, en realidad yo-"

"Deja que termine." Me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios. Asentí en silencio y ella tomó mi mano. "Me ha dejado descolocada pero luego lo he pensado. Le he dado vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza y solo podía llegar a la misma conclusión."

"¿Cuál?" Tragué saliva con fuerza

"Tampoco puedo estar separada de ti." Afirmó convencida apretando más fuerte mi mano. "Eres la mujer de mi vida, Rachel. Eres... eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero y me iré contigo a Nueva York, a Los Ángeles, al Congo si es necesario. No me importa." Sonrió para luego tomar aire. "Y, después de graduarnos, me casaré contigo."

"Eso quiere decir..." Musité aún no muy consciente de lo que sus palabras significaban, o quizás sin querer ser consciente, o tal vez viviendo ahora yo ese ataque de pánico que pocas horas antes había tenido ella.

Quinn sonrió al ver mi rostro perplejo y vagó por mis ojos humedeciendo sus labios. "Sí, eso quiere decir que acepto tu propuesta. Quiero ser tu esposa, Rachel Berry." Dijo sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa. "Y estar contigo, para toda la eternidad."

Sesenta segundos, eso fue lo que tardé en comprender lo que me acababa de decir. Supongo que para Quinn los sesenta segundos más largos de su vida.

"¡Dios mío!" Exclamé finalmente. "¡Vamos a casarnos!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Has aceptado mi propuesta!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Nos casamos en un mes!" Grité echándome a sus brazos y apretándola con fuerza. Ella soltó una gran carcajada y yo me separé mirándola fijamente. "¿Estás... estás segura? No quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada de la que después te-"

No pude terminar mi frase, de nuevo ella me interrumpió, esta vez con un intenso e increíble beso lleno de promesas y nuevos planes prácticamente inminentes. Un beso que marcaba el principio de una nueva vida, un beso que sellaba un amor plagado de pruebas que a veces casi me cuestan la cordura, un beso que significaba que todo cuanto alguna vez había soñado estaba a punto de hacerse por fin realidad.

Casi sin aliento nos separamos y yo la observé en silencio, disfrutando de la mujer más perfecta que alguna vez había puesto un pie sobre la tierra.

"Estoy completamente segura." Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. "No hay nada que desee más que comenzar una nueva vida contigo en Nueva York."

Cuando conoces realmente a alguien, de verdad, más allá de la cáscara y la máscara que muestra al resto del mundo, todas las características físicas van desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando la miras ya no ves un rostro de ensueño, unos ojos hermosos, una sonrisa capaz de dejarte sin aliento; también ves su energía, te pierdes en la suavidad de sus pensamientos, en la calidez de sus palabras.

Quinn podía ser la chica más hermosa de todo Lima, de todo Ohio, de América tal vez; pero, para mí, era mucho más que eso. Era mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, era la mujer más fuerte y luchadora que jamás había conocido, alguien capaz de salir a flote a pesar de todas las dificultades que la vida le había puesto en su camino.

Ella era mucho más que dos ojos hermosos, un rostro perfecto y una sonrisa brillante, era la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida. Y, aunque hacía tres años aquello habría sido una completa locura, ella también quería terminar sus días conmigo.

Así, sin estar premeditado, un siete de mayo Rachel Berry se convirtió, finalmente, en una mujer adulta.

Solo un mes faltaba para el día en el que el resto de mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos capítulos para terminar el pasado. ¡Dos! La cuenta atrás comienza muejejeje. Ya. Se me pasó la tontería.<strong>

**Próximo capítulo el Miércoles. Buena semana!**


	42. Cap 41: ¿Qué nos quedará?

**Capítulo 41**

**¿Qué nos quedará?**

_"Apostando por ti encontré la felicidad. Jugándolo todo a una carta, quizás, sentencié mi final."_

**Mayo, 2012**

"Estáis... ¿estáis seguras, cariño?" Musitó mi padre Leroy sentado en el sofá de mi salón. "Es una decisión muy importante, quizás os estáis precipitando un poco. ¿No crees?"

"No, papi. Estamos seguras de ello." Sonreí convencida tomando la mano de Quinn con fuerza, quien estaba prácticamente temblando bajo mi agarre de pie en el salón tras darles la noticia. "Vamos a casarnos, en Nueva York. Quinn trabajará y yo asistiré a mis clases en la NYADA. Si es que me aceptan... Cosa que espero."

Dieciséis días, dieciséis largos días con sus dieciséis mañanas y sus dieciséis noches habían pasado desde que audicionara para Carmen Tibideaux. Sin embargo aún no había obtenido mi respuesta.

Y la verdad es que comenzaba a ponerme un _poquito_ nerviosa.

"Dios..." Murmuró mi padre Hiram poniendo su mano en la boca dramáticamente. "¿Nos vamos dos semanas y estás comprometida? Menos mal que no nos fuimos por un mes, ¡si no te habríamos encontrado con un bebé!"

"¡No seas exagerado!" Contuve la risa, Quinn carraspeó con nerviosismo.

Mi padre nos miró en silencio, primero a ella y luego a mí. Intentando serenarse, tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pero bien sabía que Hiram Berry no era bueno manteniendo la calma ante situaciones inesperadas.

A alguien tenía que salir yo, ¿no?

"Tienes diecisiete años Rachel, ¿cómo vas a casarte?" Preguntó mirándome fijamente. "Tienes aún muchas cosas que vivir, mucho por hacer, una carrera por construir..."

"Y puedo hacer eso junto a Quinn."

"¿Y porqué tenéis que casaros?" Entrecerró los ojos. "¡Nadie se casa hoy en día! Ahora viven juntos durante años y luego terminan fugándose con cualquier estrella de la CBS."

Alcé las cejas. "Papa, lees demasiado el blog de Perez Hilton."

"No pienso consentir esa boda..." Negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¡Papa!" Exclamé infantilmente.

"¿Qué?" Alzó la vista poniéndose en pie. "Tienes diecisiete años, sin mi permiso no podrás casarte. Soy tu padre, aún lo soy, y puedo tomar decisiones por ti hasta que seas mayor de edad y tomo la decisión de no dejar que arruines tu vida. ¡Punto y final!" Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño y Quinn volvió a carraspear sin mover ni un solo músculo, bueno si que movía músculos, estaba temblando, estaba completamente cagada de miedo.

Mi padre se acercó hasta nosotras lentamente poniéndose frente a ella.

"¿Por qué has aceptado?" Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. "¿No ves que mi hija ha perdido completamente la cabeza?"

"Yo... Yo no..." Tartamudeó Quinn con nerviosismo abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

Por suerte para ella, papa acudió en su ayuda. "Hiram, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?" Le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Él lo observó en silencio y volviendo la vista de nuevo hasta nosotras asintió. "Espero que cuando vuelva no estéis barajando la residencia de ancianos donde pasar vuestra jubilación." Espetó antes de entrar en la cocina, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Quinn que dejó claro que estaría vigilándola de cerca.

Cuando finalmente entraron, me tiré abatida en el sofá y suspiré.

Quinn se sentó a mi lado aún algo consternada. "Lo lleva mejor de lo que esperábamos..." Comentó mirando perpleja al frente.

"Sí, yo pensaba que tendríamos que ir a Urgencias por un ataque cardiaco." Comenté conteniendo la carcajada, no sé si fruto del nerviosismo o de lo absurdo que era mi padre amenazando a Quinn por haber aceptado mi petición de matrimonio.

"Rach..." Murmuró Quinn girando la vista hacia mí. "¿Estás segura de que aún quieres hacerlo?"

"¿Tú también con eso?" Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? ¿No parezco segura? ¿Ves algún resquicio de duda en mí?" Le espeté entrecerrando los ojos.

"No, no." Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces? ¿Tienes dudas tú?" La fulminé con la mirada.

Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos. "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡En absoluto!" Tomó mi mano. "Solo... no quiero que te pelees con tus padres por esto. Podemos irnos a Nueva York y vivir juntas sin necesidad de casarnos."

"Quinn, vamos a casarnos. Diga lo que diga papa." Concluí apretando con fuerza su mano. "Preferiría que él nos apoyase y diese el beneplácito pero, de no ser así, lo haremos de todas formas. Ya no soy una niña, tiene que comprender que él no tiene control sobre mí."

"Pero... es tu padre, y tú aún eres menor de edad."

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente ofendida. "¿Estás de su parte?"

"No... Solo... ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Yo me levanté del sofá con frustración. "¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tienes tantas dudas?"

"Ya te he dicho que no tengo dudas." Se defendió poniéndose también en pie y alzando los brazos. "Solo no creo que tener en contra a tu padre sea lo correcto."

"¡Tu padre ni siquiera sabe de la boda!" Le espeté soltando una carcajada irónica.

"Sabes que no es lo mismo." Frunció el ceño. "Si mi padre se entera es capaz de secuestrarme en mi casa para que no acuda a la ceremonia."

Mi rostro palideció de repente. "¿Podría... podría hacer eso?"

"Es broma, Rachel. No creo que lo hiciera." Giró los ojos. "Aunque si se entera no me resultaría extraño que llegase justo en el momento en que el juez dice eso de: 'Si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.'"

"¿Te imaginas? Sería completamente dramático." Negué con la cabeza acariciando mis brazos. "Un completo desastre."

Quinn no pudo evitar una gran carcajada. "Sin duda, sería una entrada triunfal."

La miré con rostro de pánico y no pude evitar contagiarme, sin saber muy bien de que nos estábamos riendo exactamente, solo porque sí. Esa carcajada era lo más hermoso que podía escuchar, habría pasado la vida entera alimentándome solo del sonido de su risa.

No pude seguir conteniéndome, me acerqué a ella y la besé dulcemente en los labios.

"Rach... Tus padres están el cocina, discutiendo sobre nosotras por cierto." Murmuró separándose pocos milímetros de mí, aún aferrada a mi cintura.

"No quiero que peleemos, Quinn." Vagué mis ojos por su rostro. "Tenemos que mantenernos unidas, solo así podremos seguir adelante con todo esto."

Ella me sonrió cálidamente. "Lo sé, juntas frente a la tempestad. ¿No?" Besó mis labios de nuevo.

Yo sonreí sobre su boca. "Sí, juntas frente a la tempestad."

Un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta de la cocina nos sacó de la intensidad del momento.

Quinn se separó de mí rápidamente y se puso completamente roja por la vergüenza. Solo nos habían encontrado besándonos, ¿qué habría hecho ella si la hubiesen encontrado prácticamente desnuda en el salón?

"¿Hiram?" Le dijo mi padre mirándolo fijamente.

Él giró los ojos y se acercó hasta nosotras. "Siento haberte hablado de ese modo Quinn, tú no tienes la culpa de que mi hija sea una completa demente." Murmuró entre dientes.

Yo fruncí el ceño, no era una demente, era una mujer enamorada.

Suspiró con pesadez. "Quiero que quede claro que me opongo por completo a esta locura de boda improvisada." Advirtió levantando el dedo. "No creo que sea necesario y considero que debéis vivir muchas cosas antes de tomar una decisión tan importante." Me miró fijamente. "Pero sé como eres, sé que terminarás haciendo lo que quieras, me guste o no. Has sido así siempre, cuando una idea se te metía en la cabeza no había manera de hacerte pensar lo contrario. Y, definitivamente, no pienso perderme la boda de mi pequeña."

"Eso quiere decir que..." Susurré mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Eso quiere decir, que estaremos en vuestra boda." Sonrió con resignación. "Podéis contar con todo nuestro apoyo."

Yo salté imprevistamente a sus brazos haciendo que casi cayésemos al suelo. Quinn creo que finalmente respiró y mi padre Leroy se acercó a ella apoyándole su mano en el hombro.

Nos miramos las dos, sabiendo lo que aquello quería decir.

Lo más difícil estaba hecho, menos de dos semanas nos separaban de ser finalmente mujer y mujer.

* * *

><p>Recordaba perfectamente cuando, por primera vez, Quinn había mostrado algún tipo de interés en mi ofrecimiento de amistad. El día de las selecciónales, el mismo día en que los deslumbré con mi maravillosa actuación, el mismo en que nos clasificamos contra todo pronóstico para luchar en las Regionales por seguir adelante con un sueño tan complejo y aparentemente imposible como el Glee Club.<p>

Ella me había preguntado si quería sentarme a su lado en el autobús, embarazada de tres meses con su dulce sonrisa y sus miles de dudas rondando por la cabeza, como siempre.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso? ¿Dos años y medio? Y en ese tiempo cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, cuanto había cambiado mi vida desde aquel Diciembre de 2009.

Nos dirigíamos a Chicago, donde aquel año se celebraban las Nacionales, nuestra última oportunidad para llegar al McKenly como algo más que unos perdedores.

El entusiasmo se palpaba en el ambiente, al igual que el nerviosismo intentando ser calmado con bromas y canciones. Era nuestra última competición juntos, nuestro último viaje, y probablemente nuestra última actuación como grupo, o al menos una de ellas.

Mientras yo hablaba animadamente con Britt y Santana giradas en su asiento sobre todos nuestros planes en Nueva York, Quinn acariciaba despreocupadamente un mechón de mi pelo. Yo sonreía de vez en cuando a ese contacto tan simple pero lleno de amor, y pensaba en como jamás habría imaginado ni en el mejor de mis sueños estar con ella de esa forma dos años y medio después en el mismo autobús.

La vida tenía sus cosas, pero para mí simplemente la vida lo tenía todo.

"Santana y yo nos casaremos en el jardín de su casa. ¿Verdad, San?" Le preguntó emocionada Britt.

Esta la miró sorprendida pero le sonrió con adoración. "S...sí. Claro."

Brittany saltó de alegría dando un beso en su mejilla y se movió hacia el asiento de adelante donde Sam y Puck tocaban con sus respectivas guitarras los primeros acordes de _We are young_.

Santana cambió de inmediato ese rostro dulce con el que había observado a Britt y nos fulminó con la mirada.

"Os voy a matar, por culpa de vuestra maldita boda adolescente ahora no hace otra cosa más que hablar de vestidos de novia y patos en el jardín." Susurró frunciendo el ceño.

"Podríamos hacer una boda de cuatro."

"Muy graciosa, Fabray." Murmuró Santana cruzándose de brazos en su asiento. "No pienso casarme. _Nunca_."

No pude contener la risa, y me levanté abrazándola por detrás.

"¡Venga, San! Disfruta, es nuestro último viaje." Sonreí alegremente.

Ella alzó las cejas y giró los ojos, yo dejándome llevar por la musiquilla proveniente de las guitarras de Sam y Puck comencé a cantar.

_"Give me a second I need to get my story straight. My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State."_

Canturree a su oído, ella no pudo contener la risa y yo me giré hacia Quinn mirándola fijamente.

_"My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar..." _

Quinn tomó me sonrió ampliamente y también se unió a la canción.

_"I know you're trying to forget but, between the drinks and suttle things the holes in my apologies you know. I'm trying hard to take it back."_

Entonó acercándose lentamente a mi rostro con picardía.

Me perdí en su mirada, en la perfección del momento, en la certeza de que quería que todo siguiese de esa manera para siempre. Daba igual lo que pasase fuera, Quinn era mi casa.

_"Tonight... We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn, brighter than the sun."_

Cantamos todos a coro, y en los rostros de mis compañeros y en especial en el rostro de ella vi que aquel año no volveríamos a Lima como perdedores, ganar esa competición era algo inevitable.

* * *

><p>Una noche en vela ensayando, discusiones seguidas de pizza y más ensayos y más discusiones. Nervios a flor de piel, emociones por cada rincón. Las chicas nos arreglábamos en el espejo mientras los chicos ensayaban los últimos pasos de baile.<p>

Ninguno decíamos nada, todos teníamos claro que aquel día era nuestra última oportunidad para despedirnos de aquel instituto como algo más que unos niños raros cantarines que jamás fueron capaces de conseguir más que un segundo puesto.

"No puedo creer que solo os queden dos semanas para terminar el instituto." Comentó Tina con nostalgia mientras retocaba su rímel. "¿Qué haré yo? No imagino la sala del coro sin vosotras..."

La miramos con una triste sonrisa y Brittany le dio un cariñoso abrazo por detrás.

"Yo no puedo creer que estás dos vayan a casarse dentro de dos semanas." Añadió Mercedes señalando hacia nosotras. "Si al principio de todo alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaríamos el instituto con una boda le habría pateado el culo por mentiroso."

Todas reímos y Quinn terminó de pintar sus labios con ese rojo intenso que me hacia desear besarla aún más de lo que normalmente quería hacerlo.

"Yo lo que no puedo creer es que haya suportado a Berry durante tres años sin estrangularla." Dijo Santana mientras retocaba los últimos detalles de su pelo. "Me merezco un monumento a la paciencia."

"Tú siempre tan agradable, San." Murmuré girando los ojos.

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada y Quinn se acercó a mí posando un beso en mi hombro.

"¿Nerviosa?" Susurró en mi oído mirándome desde el espejo.

"Un poco." Sonreí con cierta timidez, a veces su belleza seguía abrumándome como el primer día. Me giré en mi asiento y la observé en silencio. "¿Crees... crees que la falta de respuesta de la NYADA es una mala señal?" Pregunté jugando con mis dedos con nerviosismo.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué debería ser una mala señal?"

"Bueno... A Kurt le ha llegado esta mañana y su padre le ha dado la noticia de que estaba dentro. Quizás a mí aún no me ha llegado porque-"

Ella puso un dedo en mis labios y se agachó para observarme fijamente.

"Solo han pasado diecisiete días Rach, quizás ha habido algún problema de redacción o cualquier cosa." Intentó tranquilizarme acariciando mi pierna. "Estoy segura de que pronto estaremos celebrando tu entrada en la NYADA."

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y tomé su manos entre las mías. "¿Pensabas que todo terminaría así?"

"¿Así cómo?"

"Las dos juntas y casándonos en Nueva York." Dije haciendo círculos en su piel con mis dedos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "En absoluto." Se encogió de hombros. "Recuerdo el primer día de instituto. Cuando te sentaste a mi lado, y luego, cuando viniste a nuestra mesa en el almuerzo. Eras tan... diferente."

"La vida da tantas vueltas..." Suspiré con nostalgia.

Quinn sonrió. "¿Y no es eso lo interesante?"

"Lo es, si siempre me lleva a ti." Besé sus labios con delicadeza para no borrar el carmín.

Muchas veces he dicho que era hermosa pero _hermosa_ no era un término capaz de explicar cuanta belleza había en ese rostro que evocaba a aquellas actrices de los años cincuenta o a cualquier mujer de portada de revista. Una simetría clara, perfecta. Esos ojos capaces de entrar en lo más profundo de ti, esos labios perfectos, esa sonrisa brillante capaz de iluminarlo todo.

Ningún adjetivo era capaz de describir cuanta belleza emanaba de aquel rostro, por lo tanto con el tiempo comprendí que jamás podría hacerle justicia con palabras.

Hay cosas para las que las palabras no sirven absolutamente de nada.

"¡Chicos! ¡Ha llegado el momento.!" Irrumpió el señor Shuster en los camerinos.

Todos nos movimos nerviosos colocándonos en el centro de la habitación, observándonos en silencio y esperando las palabras de aquel hombre que para muchos, sobre todo para mí, era mucho más que un profesor de instituto, era un maestro de vida.

"He de decir que, ganemos o no, para mí todos sois campeones." Comenzó con su siempre presente sonrisa. "Cuando... cuando comenzamos, erais un completo desastre." Reconoció provocando una risa conjunta. "No, en serio. ¡Lo eráis! No podíais si quiera hacer una coreografía conjunta, erais quizás los peores alumnos que jamás había tenido."

"¡Eh! Tampoco eras el profesor del año." Comentó Puck provocando otra carcajada.

El señor Shuster asintió. "Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, poco a poco, nos hemos ido convirtiendo en lo que somos ahora: una familia." Sonrió cálidamente con lágrimas en los ojos. "Y estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros chicos, habéis hecho de mí una persona mejor de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado ser." Suspiró intentando no perder la compostura. "Y ahora... dejemos el momento lacrimógeno para ¡cuando ganemos las nacionales!"

Todos gritamos emocionados haciendo un círculo y uniendo nuestras manos.

"¡Un, dos, tres! ¡New Directions!"

Cada uno tomó posiciones y las chicas salieron al escenario para cantar _The edge of glory_. Mientras tanto los chicos intentaban calmar sus nervios y yo miraba tras las bambalinas con una sonrisa como Quinn disfrutaba en el escenario.

Esa era mi visión preferida de ella, cuando cantaba y se dejaba llevar por la emoción de la música. Lo amaba, amaba el escenario y cantar y yo amaba más que nada compartir con ella esa pasión por algo tan importante en mi vida.

La música nos había unido, además de nuestros múltiples desencuentros por Finn, y ahora nos despedíamos de todo dispuestas a comenzar una nueva vida. _Juntas_.

"Es preciosa." Comentó Finn tras de mí, como si hubiese estado leyendo mi pensamiento.

Yo sonreí sin dejar de mirarla. "Lo es."

Finn carraspeó y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que pretendía decirme algo, por lo tanto me giré y lo observé en silencio.

"Rach yo..." Murmuró mirando fijamente al suelo. "Sé que no hemos tenido nada serio y que si estuviste conmigo solo fue para poner celosa a Quinn, al igual que hizo ella."

"Finn..."

"No, no tiene importancia." Me interrumpió alzando la vista. "No venía a hablar de eso. Lo que quería decirte es que, a pesar de que el hecho de que mis dos ex-novias vayan a casarse me resulta un tanto confuso yo... me alegro por vosotras." Sonrió amablemente. "Lo hago, en serio. Habéis sufrido mucho y... merecéis vuestro final de cuento de hadas, _tú_ mereces un final así." Concluyó con sinceridad.

Yo me acerqué a él y lo apreté en un fuerte abrazo. Era un tanto imbécil y su falta de coordinación casi hace que tuviese el tabique desviado de por vida pero... se le cogía cariño.

"Gracias." Sonreí al separarme.

Él puso su cara de niño pequeño con gases y me giró colocándome mirando hacia el escenario. "Es tu turno. Haz que ganemos esta competición."

* * *

><p>El momento había llegado, el veredicto estaba a punto de salir a la luz y todos tomábamos nuestras manos esperando ansiosos escuchar nuestro nombre.<p>

Quinn apretaba mi mano con fuerza, y sé que siempre se dice que el corazón es el que siente cada una de las emociones pero, en esa momento, cada músculo de mí era consciente de que su mano estaba tomando la mía. Y, a través de ese simple contacto, cualquier muestra de nerviosismo en mi cuerpo se esfumó de repente.

El señor Shuster tenía razón, pasara lo que pasase ya éramos ganadores. Y yo, más que nadie, había conseguido el mayor premio de todos: conocer al amor de mi vida.

"Y el ganador es..." Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté aún más fuerte su mano. "¡NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Un aplauso atronador llenó el auditorio y sentí como Quinn me levantaba del suelo y giraba conmigo en brazos, yo aún con los ojos cerrados, sin poder creer que realmente hubiésemos ganado después de tres años de trabajo y lucha.

Abrí los ojos y una lluvia de confeti cayó sobre nosotras, nuestros compañeros se abrazaban, el señor Shuster lloraba emocionado y yo no pude evitar tomar el rostro de Quinn y darle un intenso beso bajo aquella tormenta de colores que caían contra nuestro rostro.

Fuegos artificiales de papeles, emociones a flor de piel compartidas con ella.

Felicidad. Pura y auténtica felicidad es lo que recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante. Saber que estaba consiguiendo todo cuando siempre había soñado, alcanzando todos mis objetivos y, además, poder compartir ese momento mágico con la persona que amaba.

No podía haber nada mejor, me sentía la mujer más afortunada sobre la tierra.

* * *

><p>Recibidos como héroes, entre aplausos, felicitaciones y más confeti. Recibidos como héroes en el mismo lugar donde durante tres años habíamos sido el escalafón más alto después del club de adictos a Marvel, quizás a veces incluso por detrás de ellos.<p>

Tal vez suene exagerado pero sentía que habíamos hecho historia.

Durante años nuestros nombres decorarían las vitrinas de trofeos siendo los primeros alumnos del McKenly en ganar las Nacionales. Nuestros rostros estarían impresos de por vida en el anuario de aquella promoción dejando claro que cuando crees en un sueño este, tarde o temprano, termina cumpliéndose, si luchas por él con esfuerzo y tesón.

Seríamos un ejemplo para las generaciones futuras, demostramos que la música no solo era para nerds o frikis, hicimos que todo el instituto comprendiese que gracias a ella personas completamente diferentes podían luchar por un mismo fin.

Cuatro días pasaron entre homenajes y actuaciones conmemorativas, cuatro días donde el instituto conoció nuestros nombres por ser 'Los niños prodigios del McKenly' y no 'Los perdedores del Glee Club'. Cuatro días en los que mi alegría y mi felicidad era inmensa gracias a nuestro triunfo pero que al mismo tiempo estaba eclipsada por la llegada de la esperada carta.

¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban tenerme esperando? ¿Querían matarme de un paro cardíaco? ¿No comprendían que todo mi futuro y el resto de mi vida dependía de esa respuesta?

No comía, no dormía, no me movía, lo único que hacía era visitar al oficina de la señorita Pillsbury preguntando si había llegado y acudir llorando después a Quinn por la falta de respuestas.

Ella me consolaba e intentaba calmarme con palabras tranquilizadoras y besos dulces, pero luego llegaba a mi casa, y de nuevo pensaba una y otra vez que pasaría si la parte más importante de todo mi sueño no pudiese cumplirse.

Pero ese día, veintiún días después de mi prueba para Carmen Tibideaux, finalmente la señorita Pillsbury sí tenía la respuesta a todas mis dudas.

Busqué a Quinn por todo el instituto; por las gradas, por los baños, en la sala común de las animadoras, en los vestuarios, en la biblioteca, incluso en el auditorio. Sin embargo no había ni rastro de ella, hasta que caí en la cuenta y supe de inmediato en que lugar estaría.

Realmente me golpeé a mí misma por no haber pensado en buscarla desde un principio allí, me habría ahorrado un sufrimiento innecesario.

Y sí, ahí estaba, apoyada en el piano de la sala del coro, mirando en silencio todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Su mirada perdida, su rostro tranquilo, sus pensamientos vagando posiblemente por miles de cosas de las que yo jamás tendría ni la menor idea.

Era un alma pensante, y eso sin duda era mi parte preferida de ella. Observarla en silencio y ver como se sumergía en ese océano desconocido. Sin embargo, aquel día, estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder disfrutar de ello.

"¿Qué haces aquí sola?" Pregunté irrumpiendo en la habitación. "¡Te he buscado por todo el instituto!"

Quinn me miró un tanto sobresaltada por no haber escuchado mi llegada. "Pensaba." Emitió una leve sonrisa. "¿Por qué me buscabas? ¿Treinta minutos alejada de mí han sido demasiados?" Me preguntó elevando las cejas con sorna.

Me moví nerviosa por la habitación y negué con la cabeza para luego asentir para luego volver a negar. "Ha llegado, la carta para la NYADA ha llegado." Le dije finalmente viendo su rostro completamente perplejo. "Toma. No puedo abrirla." Le tendí el sobre cerrando los ojos. "Hazlo tú por mí."

"Rach..." Susurró conteniendo la risa. "Sé que decirte esto en un momento tan crucial es algo estúpido pero... intenta tranquilizarte lo máximo posible. Te dará una ataque sino." Soltó una carcajada.

"¡No puedo!" Exclamé abriendo los ojos ampliamente. "De esa carta depende todo mi futuro. ¡Todo! Y no solo mi futuro, también el tuyo." Negué con la cabeza febrilmente. "No puedo abrirla y ver que todo lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida no ha servido de nada. No puedo."

Quinn sonrió cálidamente y se acercó hacia mí sosteniéndome en sus brazos y mirándome fijamente. Yo intentaba tranquilizarme observando esos ojos verdes llenos de vida pero, en aquella ocasión, ni siquiera eso pudo tranquilizarme.

"Antes de abrirla quiero que sepas algo." Dijo después de darme un corto beso en los labios. "Diga lo que diga esta carta, sea lo que sea, tú eres una estrella." Afirmó con convicción. "Si no te aceptan buscaremos otras escuelas, iremos a dónde sea que debamos ir, hablaremos con quien tengamos que hablar y tendrás tu plaza para luchar por tu sueño. Esta carta no cambia nada, seguirás siendo la mejor de todos nosotros."

Yo asentí no muy convencida y ella tomó aire y comenzó a abrirla lentamente.

"Estoy temblando." Musité haciendo aspavientos con las manos para tranquilizarme.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Eres tan dramática."

"¡Ábrela de una maldita vez!" Grité sin poder seguir soportando aquella presión en mi pecho.

Quinn me miró perpleja por mi grito y asintió abriendo finalmente el jodido y ansiado sobre. Lentamente sacó el papel de su interior, quizás no tan lentamente pero para mí esos segundos se hicieron eternos hasta casi llevarme al borde de la desesperación.

Con atención leyó la carta y luego me miró con rostro serio.

"Lo siento, Rach." Murmuró con voz entrecortada.

"Dios..." Suspiré echándome las manos a la cabeza. "Lo sabía, no debí arriesgarme tanto con la canción. Tendría que haber cantado Don't rain on my parade, era mi canción, llevo desde los-"

Quinn puso un dedo en mis labios y sonrió ampliamente. "Lo siento porque tendrás que despedirte de tus padres, ¡estás dentro!"

"¿Qué?" Me separé de ella consternada.

"¡Te han aceptado!" Exclamó alzando los brazos. "¡Has entrado en la NYADA! ¿No es incré-" No pudo terminar su frase, con fuerza le golpeé el hombro. "¡Aush!" Se quejó.

"No vuelvas hacerme algo como eso, ¡nunca!" Le señalé con el dedo de forma amenazante. "¡Casi sufro un ataque de hipoglucemia! ¡Eso ha sido completamente cruel y despiadado!" Fruncí el ceño cruzándome de brazos.

Ella me miró un tanto compungida y se acercó a mí rápidamente tomándome entre sus brazos. "Lo siento, solo fue una broma, no debí hacerlo. Fue cruel, perdóname." Se disculpó rápidamente.

No pude seguir conteniendo la carcajada, era demasiado adorable.

"Imbécil" Murmuró entre dientes girando los ojos.

"¡Vendetta! ¡Wajaja!" Grité como una loca desquiciada. Ella me miró primero alzando las cejas hasta que una sucesión de carcajadas se hizo eco en la habitación.

Éramos dos auténticas idiotas

"¡Estoy en la NYADA!" Exclamé abrazándola con fuerza.

La felicidad es el resultado del esfuerzo personal. Luchas por ella, pierdes el sueño por ello, y a veces incluso todo tu mundo solo gira en torno a su búsqueda. Trabajas sin descanso cada minuto de tu día por eso que ansias más que nada, por esa estabilidad, por ese punto de equilibrio. Y, cuando de una vez por todas la alcanzas, llega la mejor parte: disfrutar.

Yo, Rachel Berry, antes conocida como RuPaul, Manhands o la friki de los videos de MySpace, tendría mi final de cuento de hadas. Había ganado las Nacionales, el respeto de todos, unos amigos increíbles para toda la vida y en una semana me graduaría, entraría en la NYADA y, lo mejor de todo, me casaría con Quinn Fabray, la chica más hermosa e increíble de todo Ohio.

¿Cómo no ser feliz? ¡Lo tenía absolutamente todo! Estaba tocando el cielo con mis manos.

Pero lo que no sabía era que, lo más difícil de la felicidad a veces no es alcanzarla, sino conservarla... a pesar de la tempestad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien. Hace algún tiempo vimos cuales fueron las 24h más importantes en la vida de Quinn, aquel capítulo en el que tuvo a Beth y se dio cuenta de que, quizás, Rachel también sentía algo por ella. En el próximo (Sábado) veremos las más importantes en la vida de Rachel.<strong>

**Y con ello habremos terminado el pasado. Yay!**

**6 capítulos para terminar, estoy un poco melancólica...**


	43. Cap 42: Don't rain on my parade

**Capítulo 42**

**Don't rain on my parade**

_"La vida es un caramelo y el sol es una bola de mantequilla. _

_No traigas una nube para que llueva sobre mi desfile."_

**Junio, 2012**

Cuando algo termina, y cierras eso que algunos llaman 'etapas' de tu vida, con el tiempo comienzas a olvidar.

Olvidas que llevabas puesto aquel día en que tuviste tu cuarta cita, olvidas como era la segunda estrofa de la canción que siempre cantabas cuando esperabas a que llegase, olvidas el sonido de su risa o el brillo de sus ojos después de hacer el amor. Olvidas el olor de su perfume, olvidas como de fruncido era su ceño cuando se esforzaba en algo, olvidas muchos de los detalles que más amabas de ella.

La memoria es así, selectiva.

Pero también hay cosas que se empeña en no borrar y, desgraciadamente, casi siempre son las que más duelen.

_**11:00 am**_

Siempre hay una primera vez, y esas casi nunca las olvidamos.

Podía ver a mis compañeros deseándome suerte desde la cuarta fila, a mis padres en la séptima ya con lágrimas en los ojos aunque aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra, incluso a los padres de Quinn en la sexta mirándome con sus rostros inexpresivos.

Podía ver a todas esas personas con los que en algún momento había compartido charlas, risas, clases o incluso insultos, o también todo lo anterior. Personas de las que años después no puedo recordar el nombre pero que en ese momento habían formado parte de mi día a día durante cuatro años.

Y, entre esos doscientos asistentes que se encontraban en el auditorio expectantes, la vi a ella. Con su sombrero rojo de graduación y su sonrisa maravillosa, alzando el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Tomé aire de nuevo y moviendo mis papeles con nerviosismo comencé mi primer discurso.

_"Es para mí un verdadero honor dar este discurso en nombre de todos los alumnos de la promoción 2008-2012 del McKenly." _

Comencé para luego emitir un leve carraspeo fruto de los nervios.

_"En días como hoy, donde cerramos una importante etapa de nuestras vidas, tenemos sentimientos encontrados: una inmensa alegría por haber conseguido una meta personal pero al mismo tiempo nostalgia por todo lo que dejamos atrás." _

Dije con más seguridad en cada palabra, mirando a mis compañeros que asentían con grandes sonrisas y rostros emocionados.

_"Cuando llegué aquí solo era una niña incomprendida en un mundo que se empeñaba constantemente en hacerme sentir fuera de lugar. Alguien que buscaba ante todo sentirse importante, especial, y que a veces, quizás demasiadas, ponía demasiado empeño en destacar sobre los demás. Gracias por soportarme, habéis demostrado una gran paciencia." _

Bromeé provocando una risa colectiva.

_"Sin embargo, hoy, después de cuatro años llenos de momentos y experiencias inolvidables, me doy cuenta de cuánto he cambiado. He comprendido que a veces para ser especial no es necesario ser la mejor ni destacar sobre los otros, sino rodearte de personas que te demuestran cada día que seguirán a tu lado a pesar de las dificultades. He entendido que el compañerismo y la amistad está muy por encima del logro personal. Y, sobretodo, he aprendido que los sueños, si crees en ellos lo suficiente, siempre se hacen realidad."_

Dije mirando directamente a Quinn que me observaba con atención desde su asiento entre Mercedes y Santana.

_"Los sueños, compañeros, no son algo que puedan medirse ni cuantificarse; a veces son inexplicables, otras veces parecerán inalcanzables e incluso muchos por el camino se reirán de ellos. Y yo digo: ¿Quién está cualificado para reírse de los sueños del otro? Cada uno puede soñar lo que quiera. Si quiero soñar en montar un hotel en las nubes... ¿Por qué no voy a poder soñarlo? ¿Hago daño a alguien?"_

Expresé frunciendo el ceño provocando la risa de mis compañeros que sabían que estaba yéndome por las ramas. Era Rachel Berry al fin y al cabo.

_"Nicola Tesla, Galilei, Luther King, Gandhi, Colón, Franklin, Platón... ¡incluso John Lennon! Todos fueron tomados por locos en su día, y luego de ellos el mundo nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Y todo fue gracias a un sueño... un simple y 'ridículo' sueño."_ Sonreí de medio lado para mí misma negando con la cabeza. _"La vida es corta, demasiado para vivirla siendo lógico y sin arriesgarse. Debemos mirar a nuestro futuro y disfrutar de lo que está por llegar, sin olvidar que el presente es lo que marca nuestros pasos. Somos una nueva generación y el mundo real nos espera lleno de oportunidades al salir por la puerta de este instituto."_

Alcé la vista de mis papeles y guardé silencio unos segundos conteniendo las lágrimas. Cientos de recuerdos se agolpaban en mi retina mientras me preparaba para decir mis tres últimas frases.

_"Y así, después de darlas gracias a todos nuestros profesores y compañeros por haber hecho de estos cuatro años los mejores de mi vida, concluyo con la mayor enseñanza que me ha dado el McKenly: Si soñáis, no dejéis de hacerlo. Seguir así, hasta el último aliento. Realmente creo que algún día el mundo será de los soñadores."_

Un fuerte aplauso de todo el auditorio rompió al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Los gritos y vítores de mis compañeros del Glee Club se escucharon en toda la sala, las lagrimas contenidas durante todo el discurso comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro por la certeza del hecho de que, con aquel discurso, una de las etapas más importantes de mi vida acababa de terminar.

Quinn también aplaudía y me miraba con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, supongo que ella también sabía que a nuestra etapa como estudiantes del McKenly solo le quedaba el tiempo de repartir los diplomas.

_**3:00 pm**_

"Hey, _Miss Berry_." Saludó Kurt alegremente.

Yo me giré, saliendo de mis pensamientos, y le sonreí de medio lado. "Hey, señor Hummel."

"Lo conseguimos, ¿no?" Me preguntó apoyándose junto a mí en la pared a la entrada del instituto. "Salimos de todo este calvario con vida."

"Bueno... tampoco ha sido tan difícil." Me encogí de hombros.

Él me miró alzando las cejas y ambos soltamos una sonora carcajada.

Claro que había sido difícil, había sido como pasear con tacones por un campo lleno de minas. Por un tiempo incluso temía entrar por el pasillo por miedo a que dos brutos me empotraran contra las taquillas o me bañaran en ese 'riquísimo' liquido pegajoso.

Pero, cuando algo termina, siempre sueles hacer balance de lo bueno y de lo malo, y borras lo segundo para disfrutar de lo primero. Al menos cuando no quieres tener motivos para olvidarlo absolutamente todo.

"Echaré mucho de menos esto..." Murmuré observando como los estudiantes se marchaban gritando para celebrar su último día antes del mundo real. "Este lugar... ha sido prácticamente mi hogar los últimos tres años. Hemos cambiado tanto desde que llegamos, me siento... me siento como si hubiesen pasado cuarenta años en vez de cuatro."

"Yo también lo echaré de menos." Asintió con melancolía para luego mirarme con una gran sonrisa. "Pero, ahora, nos espera una nueva vida en... New York!" Canturreó al ritmo de Frank Sinatra.

Solté una carcajada y suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en la pared. Tenía una extraña sensación, un presentimiento que me hacía sentir confusa e inquieta.

Suponía que era por los nervios de mi nueva vida, por todos los planes de la boda y del apartamento, por la resaca de la victoria de las Nacionales aún patente en el ambiente y, a decir verdad, el hecho de que Quinn solo asintiera con una débil sonrisa a todas mis propuestas para nuestro futuro me hacía sentir un tanto confusa.

Entendía que ella prefiriese dejarme a cargo de aquello, al fin y al cabo el piso lo pagarían mis padres y la universidad era mi asunto pero... la boda no era solo mi asunto, era _nuestro_ asunto. ¿Tanto pedía al pretender que ella mostrase aunque solo fuese un poquito de interés?

"Aún estás a tiempo." Dijo de la nada, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

"¿A tiempo de qué?"

"De no hacer esa boda."

"No empieces otra vez con eso Kurt..." Suspiré apartándome de la pared y poniéndome frente a él. "Te he dicho decenas de veces que lo tengo claro, me caso con Quinn porque _quiero_ hacerlo, quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida."

Kurt me miró fijamente. "¿Y si algún día mira hacia atrás y ve todo lo que dejó por ti? ¿Y si jamás puede perdonarte el hecho de que la alejases de todo eso para lo que estaba destinada? Ya sabes... Convertirse en una gran empresaria graduada en Stanford, paseando por su lujosa oficina con esos trajes de chaqueta de mil dólares y móvil último modelo pegado a la oreja." Negó con la cabeza para luego clavar de nuevo sus ojos en los míos. "¿Estás segura de qué podrías vivir con ello?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Yo no la he obligado, ella por _propia voluntad_ aceptó mi proposición."

"Quizás por los motivos equivocados, como esos que te llevaron a pedirle que lo hiciera." Torció el gesto echando la cabeza a un lado para observarme mejor.

"Kurt... Es nuestro último día en Lima, no lo desperdiciemos hablando de esto." Respondí frunciendo el ceño abrazando mis brazos.

No tenía ganas de hablar más del tema, aquella conversación siempre terminaba en interminables discusiones que nunca llegaban a una conclusión clara, y realmente estaba demasiado nostálgica como para pelearme con mi mejor amigo.

"Está bien." Asintió alzando la barbilla. "Mi deber como mejor amigo está cumplido. Mañana me pondré mi esmoquin y sonreiré ampliamente en las fotos, ¿de acuerdo?" Forzó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me dejó bastante claro que seguía pensando lo mismo ante esa boda y si me quedaba alguna duda él se encargó de confirmarlo. "Pero déjame decirte que, tarde o temprano, recordaras este día y me dirás: _'Kurt, tenías razón, la boda adolescente fue una autentica locura._'"

Nos quedamos en silencio, él con el ceño fruncido y yo de brazos cruzados observando al suelo, hasta que, como si nos hubiese estado escuchando, Quinn llegó de la nada y me sonrió con timidez al salir por la puerta.

"¿Interrumpo?" Preguntó al notar nuestro mutismo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, esta conversación ha terminado." Respondió mirándome fijamente. "Os dejo, Blaine tiene una sorpresa para mí. Esto de que el año que viene estemos separados lo tiene un poco melancólico." Sonrió antes de entrar de nuevo al instituto.

Quinn me miró preguntándome en silencio que demonios le pasaba, y yo para evitar que esa pregunta fuese hecha en voz alta me abracé a ella y le di un dulce y cálido beso en los labios.

Buen método de distracción, sí señor.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunté separando un poco la cabeza para observarla

"Nada... Tonteando un poco con Finn y haciendo bebés con Puck. Ya sabes, lo de siempre." Se encogió de hombros mirándome de reojo.

Golpeé su hombro. "Idiota."

Ella soltó una carcajada. "Entre tantas felicitaciones y canciones no he podido decirte lo mucho que me ha gustado tu discurso." Sonrió cálidamente tomando mi mano. "Has estado maravillosa, quizás si lo de Broadway no sale como esperas podrías dedicarte a la política."

"Soy un animal de escenario." Respondí con orgullo.

Sonrió de nuevo y volvió la vista al aparcamiento metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Cada vez menos coches quedaban aparcados y con ello el símbolo de que poco a poco el instituto se quedaba solo, hasta Septiembre, mes en el que nosotras por primera vez no empezaríamos el curso paseando por los pasillos.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté después de observarla varios minutos en silencio.

"Sí, sí. ¡Claro!" Exclamó rápidamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Esta semana te he notado un poco... ida, más de lo habitual."

Quinn volvió de nuevo la vista al frente. "Bueno... son muchas emociones, demasiadas despedidas, recuerdos..."

"Entiendo, llevo toda la semana haciendo ruta turística por el instituto." Solté una carcajada. "Incluso me he despedido de Doris, la cocinera, nos hicimos grandes amigas tras convencerla de que preparase un menú vegano especialmente para mí."

Ella sonrió de medio lado y Brittany salió de la nada abrazándonos por detrás.

"¡Chicas! ¡Os estaba buscando!" Exclamó emocionada. "¡Puck ha preparado una fiesta de despedida en su casa! Todos estaremos allí." Dijo antes de lanzarse a los brazos del conserje para despedirse también de él.

Al parecer no era la única que adoraba las despedidas.

Miré a Quinn en silencio y me acerqué a su oído. "Sé que las cosas con Puck no están demasiado bien por lo que si quieres que vayamos a otro sitio..."

"No, no importa." Negó con la cabeza. "Antes he hablado con él y hemos limado nuestras asperezas, no quería marcharme con alguna asignatura pendiente."

"Hay que cerrar etapas, ¿no?"

"Es lo oportuno." Se encogió de hombros.

_**10:30 pm**_

¿Cuántas fiestas habíamos celebrado en casa de Puck? ¿Cuántas de estas _no_ habían terminado con la llegada de la policía y una estampida de estudiantes corriendo para no pasar la noche en el calabozo?

Por suerte aquella era algo más pequeña, solo los chicos del Glee Club y algunos que otros compañeros del equipo de animadoras y de futbol.

Era sorprendente como habíamos llegado a un punto de entendimiento con los mismos que tiempo atrás nos hacían la vida imposible, una lástima que no hubiese sido el primer día, me habría ahorrado mucho gasto de lavandería para que desapareciera el granizado de uva de mis jerseys de rombos.

"¡Vamos Rach! ¡Tenéis que hacerlo!" Repitió Brittany por cuarta vez tirando de mi brazo. "Quiero contarle a Lord Tubbington como escuché un dúo de las grandes estrellas de Broadway Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry."

"Has escuchado cientos, Britt." Reí. "Hasta él lo ha escuchado."

Brittany hizo puchero con los labios y me miró como un pobre perrito abandonado. "Por favor..."

¿Cómo podría resistirme? No me extraña que Santana haya terminado casándose en el jardín de su casa encima de una plataforma en una piscina. Esa mirada era demasiado inocente para negarle algo.

"El deber nos llama." Me dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, firmando la paz sin necesidad de palabras.

Yo me encogí de hombros. "Eso parece."

"¿Defying Gravity?" Me preguntó cuando ya estábamos sentados en los taburetes frente a nuestro público expectante.

Sonreí de medio lado. "Así fue como todo empezó, ¿no?"

Kurt asintió y me dio un corto abrazo antes de que Puck comenzara a tocar las primeras notas en el piano. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que, quizás, esa sería la última vez que cantaríamos para ellos, porque tal vez lejos de lo que yo pensaba nuestra amistad no era tan fuerte como para superar el paso del tiempo.

No me preguntéis porque esa idea vino a mi cabeza en ese momento, supongo que son destellos de realidad dentro del sueño.

_Something has changed within me_

(Algo ha cambiado en mí)

_Something is not the same_

(Algo ya no es lo mismo)

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

(Ya estoy cansada de jugar al juego de otro.)

Canté con una sonrisa observando a Kurt que se preparaba para comenzar su parte.

Otra sucesión de momentos llegó a mi mente de nuevo, flash-backs de tiempos pasados no hace mucho pero que parecían haber sucedido hacía siglos.

Me vi a mi misma ante mis compañeros, pero tres años antes, intentando luchar por un papel sin importarme a quien pisoteara por el camino. Pude observarme desde fuera, ansiosa de atención y deseosa de poder disfrutar de mi momento. La misma situación en momentos completamente opuestos, la misma mirada se encontró con la mía pero con un brillo diferente.

Quinn me observaba con su vaso en la mano apoyada en la puerta de la entrada. Sola entre aquella pequeña multitud en la que parecía incómoda y fuera de lugar, forzando una sonrisa triste que lejos estaba de brillar como siempre.

Entrecerré los ojos, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

Comenzaba a estar un poco cansada de sus sonrisas de medio lado y su mutismo constante, de que continuamente tuviese la cabeza en otra parte y que todo pareciera que le daba igual.

Seguía cantando pero de manera automática, con mis ojos escrutando los suyos e intentando entrar en esa cabecita que a veces hubiese cortado para que dejase de pensar tanto en todo.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

(Pronto voy a desafiar la gravedad)

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

(Dame un beso de adiós, estoy desafiando la gravedad.)

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

(Creo que intentaré desafiar a la gravedad)

_And you wont bring me down..._

(Y tú no me vas a hacer caer)

Tras esta frase, en mitad de la canción, Quinn abrió la puerta y salió sin que nadie más que yo se percatase de su ausencia.

_**10:45 pm**_

Situaciones desesperadas provocan reacciones desesperadas, y mi caso no sería la excepción.

"¿Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa?" Pregunté saliendo de la casa dejando un portazo tras de mí.

Quinn alzó la vista, sentada en el escalón del porche, y me miró frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué me pasa de qué?"

"¿Porqué te has ido de esa forma?" Le espeté poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Ella suspiró y me miró fijamente. "¿Puedes tranquilizarte y sentarte conmigo?" Fruncí el ceño sin mover ni un solo músculo. "Por favor..."

Malditas miradas de ojos claros, siempre conseguían de mí cuanto querían.

Murmurando entre dientes me senté a su lado y alcé la barbilla mirándola fijamente. "¿Y bien? ¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta?"

Quinn rió. "No entiendo que quieres que te responda, no me pasa nada."

"¿No?" Alcé las cejas. "Entonces responde a mi segunda pregunta."

"He salido porque necesitaba tomar el aire, solo eso." Respondió agarrándome por la cintura y acercándome más hacia ella. "No me pasa nada, Rach. Estoy bien, como siempre."

Mentira, no estaba como siempre, hasta un ciego a tres kilómetros podría haber comprobado que no estaba como siempre. Sin embargo aunque yo no era ciega sí era idiota.

Y, como siempre, la creí.

"No entiendo porque no quieres hablar de la boda, o del apartamento, o no sé... apoyarme en la elección de mis asignaturas en la NYADA al menos." Dije finalmente agachando la vista hacia mis zapatos. "Solo asientes y me dices: _'Cómo más te guste, a mí no me importa '_¡Debería importarte!" Grité alzando la vista. "Es nuestra boda, ¡es nuestro futuro! _Juntas_."

Ella me observó en silencio durante varios segundos y, sin mediar palabra, me dio un apasionado beso que me dejó completamente descolocada.

Jamás me había besado así hasta entonces, y nosotras teníamos un largo historial de besos que dejaban sin aliento, os lo aseguró. ¿Pero como ese? No, nunca antes.

"Te amo, Rachel." Me susurró en los labios cuando el aire era demasiado necesario como para poder seguir. "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, _lo mejor_."

"Pero..." Musité. "Hay un pero, ¿no?"

Quinn sonrió de medio lado. "No, no hay ningún pero. Mañana a las nueve estaré en esa estación dispuesta a comenzar nuestra nueva vida." Me dijo bajando las manos de mi rostro y colocándolas sobre las mías.

No sabemos con certeza cuando el final de nuestra felicidad se acerca. Este camina lentamente y a pies juntillas, sin hacer el menor ruido para cogernos por sorpresa. Y así, solo dependes de ti misma y de tu instinto, y debes aprender a leer las señales.

Sí, las señales, esos pequeños detalles que te dicen lo que tus oídos no escuchan o tus ojos no son capaces de ver. Detalles insignificantes que después, a lo largo del tiempo, repasas una y otra vez en tu cabeza para poder comprender en que momento acabó todo definitivamente sin que te dieses cuenta.

Quinn había estado dos semanas enviándome señales, inconscientemente por supuesto, pero yo no las vi o simplemente no quise verlo.

"Me voy a casa, aún no he hecho la maleta, ya sabes que soy un desastre para esas cosas." Me sonrió dándome un dulce pero largo beso en los labios. "Hasta mañana." Susurró sobre ellos mirándome fijamente.

"Hasta mañana."

Sé que solo debí haber hablado con ella, hacerle esa pregunta que llevaba rondando mi cabeza aquellas dos semanas. Sé que debí preguntarle esa noche: _"Quinn, ¿estás segura de que quieres casarte conmigo?" _

Sí, debí hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Solo me quedé al borde de mi asiento mientras se alejaba y me mordí la lengua. Creo que aún tengo cicatrices de aquello, algunas más visibles que otras.

_**8:00 am**_

Una vida entera en una maleta de veinte kilos y dos cajas. Difícil y complicado de asimilar.

Sentada al borde de la cama observaba las paredes desnudas de mi habitación, sin carteles de Broadway, sin mis fotos de Barbra, sin mis recortes de musicales famosos o películas preferidas. Mis estanterías vacías y mi escritorio con nada más que un pequeño cubierto rosa con tres bolígrafos y una goma.

Creo que aquel fue el momento en el que fui consciente, me marchaba de Lima y ya no había forma de volver atrás. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó mi padre Hiram asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Yo asentí con una sonrisa y el caminó hasta la cama sentándose a mi lado. "El gran día ha llegado." Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

"Sí, ha llegado."

"Rachel... Estás segura de que-"

"No empieces tú también ahora, papa." Lo interrumpí frunciendo el ceño. "Sí, estoy segura de que quiero casarme con Quinn. No, no me estoy precipitando ni pienso que sea una locura. ¿De acuerdo?"

Mi padre alzo las cejas sorprendido y sonrió. "De acuerdo cariño, pero no era eso lo que iba a preguntarte."

"¿No?" Lo miré confusa.

Negó con la cabeza. "Iba a preguntarte si estás segura de estar preparada para vivir sin nosotros de forma tan brusca." Me preguntó tocando mi pierna. "Nunca nos hemos separado más de dos semanas y quizás quieres que nos quedemos algún tiempo hasta que os acostumbréis a Nueva york."

"No te preocupes papa, tarde o temprano tendré que volar sola. Cuanto antes mejor, ¿no?" Sonreí levantándome de la cama y guardando las últimas cosas en las cajas.

"Supongo." Asintió levantándose también. "Creo que los que no estamos preparados para que vivas en Nueva York somos nosotros." Murmuró negando con la cabeza mientras se colocaba bien las gafas. "No puedo creer que no vaya a escuchar tus ensayos en la planta de arriba mientras preparo nuestro plato especial de pasta vegana de los miércoles."

Me giré alzando las cejas y solté una carcajada. "Siempre has sido un sentimental." Sonreí acercándome hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza. "Yo también os echaré mucho de menos."

Él me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y dio un cálido beso en mi cabeza. En realidad no estaba preparada, me hubiese encantado que ellos se mudaran a Nueva York con nosotras y así poder tenerlos siempre que quisiera. Pero a penas cabíamos Quinn y yo en el apartamento, ni mucho menos dos personas más, a no ser que los metiese en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"Has crecido demasiado rápido..." Suspiró sobre mi cabeza.

Me aparté de su pecho mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos. "Ya sabes que siempre seré tu pequeña estrella."

"¿Vamos?" Me peguntó cogiendo las dos cajas del suelo.

"Papa, ¿estás seguro de qué puedes con eso tú solo?"

"¡Claro que sí! He estado haciendo deporte." Asintió con orgullo cogiendo las cajas y saliendo por la puerta.

Observé mi habitación en silencio por última vez, acaricie el escritorio y la cama antes de tomar la maleta sonriendo con tristeza al saber que quizás pasaría mucho tiempo hasta volver a pisar aquel suelo de madera.

Kurt y los chicos ya deberían estar en camino para preparar las cosas antes de nuestra llegada. Mis padres, Santana y Brittany irían con nosotras en el siguiente autobús que saldría a las 9:00. Solo unas pocas horas me separaban de todo cuanto siempre había imaginado conseguir, tal vez incluso más.

"¡Leroy! ¡Ayúdame! Creo que me acaba de crujir la espalda." Gritó mi padre desde la escalera.

Negué la cabeza, pocas horas sino teníamos que pasar antes por Urgencias.

_**10:30 pm**_

¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Qué es la fantasía? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa entre que vivimos una fantasía y somos conscientes de nuestra realidad? ¿Segundo? ¿Minutos? ¿Años, tal vez?

Yo no quería realismo, yo quería magia.

Sí, magia, no de esa en la que sacas un conejo de una chistera sino aquella que hace intenso cada uno de los minutos de tu día.

Para mí por entonces la vida era magia, para mí la vida era como en el cine.

Me veía a mi misma en una pequeña pantalla en blanco y negro siendo la protagonista de mi propia película, con la banda sonora de Desayuno con diamantes de fondo y mi pequeña princesa recostada a mi lado en el césped del Central Park mientras reíamos a carcajadas.

Esa era mi realidad, mi futuro, lo que yo esperaba en Nueva York.

Pero, sin que lo esperes, a veces la realidad por mucho que te niegues te golpea en la cara; y solo tienes dos opciones: aceptar que todo cuanto creías es mentira y que la vida no es ni mucho menos una película o, simplemente, cerrar los ojos y permanecer en tu cómodo mundo de fantasía.

Yo, después de una hora y media esperando a Quinn en la estación, aún seguía eligiendo la segunda.

"El teléfono sigue apagado." Murmuró Santana caminando hacia mí y observando en silencio a Brittany parada a mi lado para luego volver a mirarme. "¿Te ha respondido a alguno de los mensajes?"

Negué con la cabeza mordiendo el labio inferior y jugué con mis manos con nerviosismo. "No entiendo nada, ella nunca llega tarde."

Santana volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Britt y esta asintió en silencio. "Quizás... quizás Quinn ha decidido que.. bueno que..."

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir Santana?" Fruncí el ceño.

Tragó saliva, nunca la había visto titubear de esa manera. "Yo solo... no sé... quizás ha pensado que no quiere hacer esa boda."

"¿Qué?" Exclamé en un grito que asustó a una pareja que pasaba por nuestro lado. "¿Porqué no querría hacer la boda?"

"Yo... Solo creo que quizás..."

"De ser así me lo habría dicho ayer." La interrumpí hablando mas conmigo misma que con ellas. "No habría aceptado hace un mes o al menos habría venido para decirme que prefiere no casarse. Quinn no sería capaz de desaparecer así como así." Negué una y otra vez con la cabeza. "Ella no se marcharía sin dar ninguna explicación."

"Ya... no sé... Yo..." Titubeó Santana de nuevo. "¡Hace una hora y media que debía estar aquí, Rachel." Gritó de repente alzando los brazos. "¿No crees que ya está bastante claro que no va a venir? No quiero ser cruel pero... no sé, creo que es un hecho evidente." Alzó las manos mostrándome nuestro alrededor, entorno donde claramente Quinn no estaba y no parecía tener intención de estar.

Por suerte mis padres estaban de camino a Nueva York en el autobús donde se suponía que debíamos ir nosotras, no hubiese soportado esa espera con ellos dando vueltas a mi alrededor y preguntándome a cada tres segundos si estaba bien o necesitaba algo.

Sí, lo hubiesen hecho para protegerme, al igual que Britt guardaba silencio y Santana por primera vez en su vida intentaba ser delicada; pero en ese momento no necesitaba protección, necesitaba que Quinn entrase por la maldita puerta de la estación.

"Voy a buscarla." Anuncié dándole a Brittany la única maleta que mis padres habían dejado conmigo.

Santana miró de nuevo a Brittany y esta me miró con tristeza. "Rachel... No creo que sea buena idea, lo mejor es que-"

"No." La interrumpí alzando la mano y colocando bien mi vestido. "Dame las llaves de tu coche Santana, debe de haberle pasado algo." De nuevo ambas se miraron y yo perdí finalmente los nervios. "¡Santana! ¡Dame las malditas llaves!"

Me miró fijamente y las sacó de su bolsillo. "Toma."

"Gracias." Murmuré entre dientes mientras con la cabeza alta y el paso ligero caminé por la estación hasta el aparcamiento.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando pero sin duda no me quedaría cruzada de brazos esperando que Quinn se dignase a dar alguna señal de vida. No era de esas personas que esperaban, era de aquellas que siempre querían todas las respuestas.

Y si estás no llegaban a mí yo iba en busca de ellas.

_**10:40 am**_

Solo diez minutos tardé en ir desde la estación de autobuses a casa de Quinn, toda una hazaña, quizás podría aparecer en el libro guinness de los records.

Con nerviosismo golpeaba una y otra vez el volante del coche de San mientras esperaba el último semáforo que se interponía entre mi destino y yo. No sabía que haría cuando llegase, tampoco sabía que iba a encontrarme, en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué demonios estaba ahí.

No pensaba en nada, mi cabeza no era consciente de mis actos, era como si todo gesto o movimiento de mis músculos fuesen hechos de forma descontrolada sin que mi sistema nervioso hubiese mandado ningún tipo de orden.

Solo quería respuestas, solo necesitaba ver a Quinn y saber que no le había pasado nada.

Aparqué el coche en la puerta de su casa y salí apresurada de él llegando en tres zancadas, teniendo en cuenta mi altura creo que seréis conscientes de la necesidad imperiosa que tenía de descubrir por qué demonios no había llegado a la estación.

Llamé tres veces al timbre, lejos de aparecer Quinn lo hizo su padre mirandome por encima del hombro de forma altanera.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Dónde está Quinn?" Pregunté sin rodeos poniéndome de puntillas por si había alguna señal de ella en el salón.

"Quinn se ha ido." Dijo sin cambiar el gesto haciendo el amago de cerrar.

Sin embargo yo puse el pie impidiendo que me diese con la puerta en las narices. "¡No me mienta! ¿Dónde la tiene secuestrada?"

"¿Disculpa?"

Alcé la vista de nuevo. "Ella jamás se iría sin mí, mucho menos sin avisar." Me acerqué hacia él infundiéndome de un valor que hasta entonces desconocía. "¿Dónde la tiene? Si no me lo dice llamaré a la policía." Le amenacé golpeando su pecho con el dedo.

Rió para sí mismo observándome con una vil sonrisa y yo fruncí el ceño ante su negativa. "Estás más loca de lo que pensaba."

"¡Quinn!" Grité adentrándome a través de la puerta, de algo tenía que servirme medir un metro y medio, al menos podía escabullirme por donde quisiera.

A lo mejor entrar sin permiso en la casa de los Fabray sería lo último que hiciese en mi corta vida, pero dependía de esa gran hazaña. Tanto Quinn como mi vida.

"¡Quinn!" Volví a gritar, dirigiendo una mirada desesperada hacia cada rincón que se encontraban a mi alcance.

Russel me cogió del hombro y me gritó bruscamente. "¿Quieres callarte? Vas a llamar la atención de los vecinos."

Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo. "¿Dónde está?" Pregunté de nuevo.

Mis labios temblaban, mi cuerpo tiritaba y cada músculo de mi ser se encontraba tensionado sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Era como si no fuese consciente de lo que hacía, solo tenía conectado el piloto automático intentando encontrar respuestas lógicas, al menos en mi cabeza, hacia aquella desaparición repentina.

"Te he dicho que se ha ido, no está aquí."

"No le creo." Tragué saliva y negué neciamente con la cabeza.

"Bien, sube a verlo tú misma." Indicó extendiendo su mano hacia las escaleras.

Lo miré en silencio y decidí hacerlo.

Un manojo de nervios, desconcierto y desolación se anudaron en mi estomago. Mi corazón, al parecer el único músculo sano que aún se mantenía fuerte ante tanta desdicha, fue el único capaz de comenzar a entender lo que ocurría.

No sé cuánto tiempo fue, no recuerdo los segundos o minutos que tardé en subir aquellas escaleras hasta entrar en su habitación, no sé como seguí respirando al ver aquel lugar completamente vacío.

Sin nada, sin vida, sin Quinn.

No había rastro de ella, al igual que no quedaba nada de esperanza en mí misma.

"¿Y bien?" Interrumpió su padre de nuevo apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. "¿Es suficiente para ti?"

Giré sobre mí misma. "¿Qué... qué ha hecho con ella?" Titubeé conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con quebrarme frente a la única persona que no debía ver un solo atisbo de debilidad.

"¿Yo? No he hecho nada." Se acercó hacia mí haciendo que mis puños se presionaran inconscientemente. "Simplemente lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de la gran locura que estaba por hacer. A estas horas ya debe estar volando hacia Stanford." Sonrió con una maldad pura y sin filtro alguno.

Ese músculo que me mantenía con vida dejó de latir y todo mi pasado, presente y futuro, pasó ante mí en un instante. La verdad completamente visible para cualquiera había chocado justo frente a mi cara, y cada uno de los pedazos de mí misma fueron esparciéndose por esa habitación haciendo que no quedase absolutamente nada.

Estaba sola. Sola y destrozada.

"Pero... pero iba a venirse conmigo a Nueva York. ¡Dentro de cuatro horas íbamos a casarnos!" Exploté sin poder contener esas lágrimas que llevaban horas taladrando mi garganta.

"Tú misma lo has dicho 'ibais', pero al parecer a mi hija aún le quedaba un poco de cordura después de todo." Sujetó mi hombro y ni siquiera tuve la capacidad de negarme. "No tengo nada en contra de ti Rachel, seguramente serás una chica estupenda. Pero mi hija está destinada a grandes cosas, estudiará derecho y trabajará en mi buffet. Y, con suerte, quizás un día se dé cuenta de que ese camino por el que va no es el que Dios considera oportuno y termine casándose con un buen hombre cristiano. Sea lo que sea ese destino sin duda no está unido al tuyo." Dijo mientras sutilmente, o tal vez no tan sutilmente en realidad, fue acompañándome hacia la puerta.

Yo bajaba esos escalones sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, respiraba sin saber muy bien como aún podía, pensaba sin pensar porque los pensamientos se iba agolpando en mi mente cada segundo que pasaba.

Y así, sin darme a penas cuenta, estaba de nuevo en el punto de partida, frente a esa puerta con aquel hombre mirándome con puro desprecio.

"¿A qué esperas?" Preguntó viendo como seguía inmóvil frente a él. "¿Quieres ver si la tengo escondida en el cuarto de la plancha?"

"Es... es usted despreciable." Susurré mirándolo fijamente.

Él sujetó la puerta con fuerza y se irguió en sí mismo. "No, solo soy un padre que quiere lo mejor para su hija."

"Solo es un padre que acaba de arruinar la felicidad de _su_ hija." Ataqué, haciendo uso de mi último recurso a la vez que sentía como miles de lágrimas rodaban de nuevo por mis mejillas, si es que en algún momento habían dejado de hacerlo.

"¿Y quién dice que tú eres esa felicidad?" Esperó una respuesta de mi parte que jamás llegó. "¿La ves aquí? Ella ha elegido. Márchate." Observó el único pie que aún pisaba su casa y alzó de nuevo la vista con firmeza. "Largo o seré yo quien llame a la policía."

Pude percibir como Judy se asomaba detrás de una de las puertas y, al igual que un naufrago en medio del océano, intenté aferrarme a ese único trozo de madera que podía salvarme.

"Señora Fabray..." Musité casi sin voz.

Ella agachó la vista hacia sus pies. "Lo siento, Rachel."

Al parecer ese trozo de madera también se hacía añicos entre mis manos.

_Lo siento, Rachel._ Esas palabras aún hoy retumban en mí con fuerza y saña.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Haberme alejado de su hija? ¿Qué Quinn fuese una zorra? ¿Qué todo mi futuro ahora solo fuese una nebulosa negra a la que le faltaba esa luz de su sonrisa? ¿Eso sentía? ¿Haberme arruinado la vida?

Corrí hacia el coche, corrí como nunca antes había hecho en mi vida, corrí sin saber como porque para mí en mis venas ya no había sangre ni en mi cuerpo vida.

Entré pensando que en la protección de aquellas paredes de metal encontraría algo de consuelo en material inerte, sin embargo lo único que recibí fue completa y absoluta soledad.

Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro conteniendo esa marea de sueños, proyectos, ilusiones y esperanzas destrozadas, canalizadas ahora en lágrimas y en un llanto desolador.

Golpeé el volante con fuerza, descargué contra él toda la ira que debía haber descargado con en ella. Al menos así no saldría herida, porque a pesar de todo para mí seguía siendo el amor de mi vida.

_**10:55 am**_

Fue sorprendente y decepcionante al mismo tiempo descubrir que mi historia con Quinn había terminado, que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido todo había acabado de aquella manera tan ruin y despiadada. Fue devastador comprender que no habría ninguna página más en nuestro libro. Fue increíblemente doloroso entender que nuestro amor no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar la tempestad.

Ella se había ido, y ni siquiera había tenido el valor de mandarme un mísero mensaje. Sin duda, esa vez, el sueño había terminado.


	44. Cap 43: Faro de guía

**Capítulo 43**

**Faro de guía**

_"Tanto tiempo buscando la luz que me enseñase el camino de regreso a casa y resulta que nunca dejaste de ser tú."_

**Sábado, 18 de Septiembre de 2022**

No quiero abrir los ojos.

Y no quiero hacerlo porque sé que su mirada estará clavada en mi rostro, puedo sentirlo, está observándome en silencio. No quiero mirarla, no... no sé que decirle.

También puedo sentir como sus dedos se entrelazan perezosamente por mechones de mi pelo, puedo sentir su otro brazo rodeándome y como mi cabeza está apoyada en su hombro. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo así, no sé en que momento cerré los ojos y realmente ni siquiera sé si estoy completamente despierta.

Es uno de esos momentos en los que no duermes pero tampoco eres consciente de como pasa el tiempo a tu alrededor, un estado extraño de inconsciencia consciente en el que me gustaría quedarme para siempre.

¿Por qué? Porque sé que en el mismo momento en que mis ojos se abran la realidad me golpeará en la cara, el mundo volverá a ser el mismo y la oscuridad seguirá ahí, tal y como la dejé hace una, dos, tres horas... no sé muy bien cuanto tiempo llevamos en el interior de esta furgoneta.

Una y otra vez las imágenes de lo que estas frías paredes y cajas de madera han sido testigo pasa por mi cabeza. No sé en que momento todo comenzó, la vista se nubló y solo tenía ojos para ella.

Nada existía, todo era tenue y gris, excepto su sonrisa, su mirada, sus ojos clavados en los míos llenos de confusión y deseo a partes iguales. No pude contenerme, no pude seguir guardando tanto deseo dentro de mí misma.

Necesitaba sacarlo al exterior, al igual que, por su falta de negación, Quinn lo necesitaba tanto como yo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan viva, hacía tanto que no me había sentido de esta manera, hacía tanto que esas 'mariposas en el estómago' estaban dormidas que en el momento en que de nuevo volvieron a la vida la sensación se multiplicó por mil.

Dios... Tengo que dejar de pensar en su cuerpo semi-desnudo contra el mío y en mis manos bajo su ropa interior, así será demasiado difícil mantener de nuevo la compostura. Ya es bastante complicado con solo su olor embriagándome y sintiendo su respiración pausada y tranquila.

Abro los ojos lentamente y, tal y como imaginaba, sus ojos verdes están mirándome en silencio.

"Hola dormilona..." Susurra con sonrisa.

Me centro con todas mis fuerzas en no besarla, porque sé que no debo hacerlo, y a cambio le regalo una mueca en forma de media sonrisa tímida.

Ella sigue mirándome fijamente, sin dejar de acariciar mi pelo, y yo comienzo a sentirme un poco nerviosa, e incómoda, por la situación y porque estamos recostadas en una caja de madera de 100x50.

Me muevo un poco intentando apartarla sutilmente. "¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo mientras me mirabas espeluznantemente?"

"Unos veinte minutos..." Murmura para luego levantar su dedo. "Y no te miraba espeluznantemente, solo contemplaba tu rostro en silencio."

No puedo contener la carcajada. "¿Y cuál es la diferencia?"

Quinn mira al frente y luego vuelve la vista hacia mí frunciendo el ceño. "Realmente no encuentro ninguna ahora mismo pero... ¡no te miraba espeluznantemente!"

No puedo evitar la carcajada que es seguida de una por su parte para luego quedarnos en silencio de inmediato, y el ambiente tenso y lleno de preguntas cada vez se hace más y más palpable. Espero que no haga ninguna, no tengo las respuestas.

"¿Qué... qué hora es?" Pregunto torpemente irguiéndome un poco en esta improvisada 'cama'.

"Son..." Dice buscando el móvil en sus pantalones.

No es justo que ella esté en sujetador y vaqueros mientras que yo solo lleve la parte de abajo de mi ropa interior. No era consciente de eso, por ello me cubro torpemente poniendo mis piernas sobre el pecho.

"Son las diez y cinco, señorita." Responde finalmente de nuevo con una brillante y abrumadora sonrisa.

Tan abrumadora que tardo varios segundos en ser consciente de lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Las diez y cinco?" Exclamo saltando inmediatamente y alejándome, por fin, de esta maldita caja. "¡Oh dios mío!"

Frunce el ceño cambiando su postura en la caja y sentándose con sus codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. "¿Qué pasa?"

Yo sigo sin dejar de moverme poniéndome el sujetador torpemente mientras busco, sin mucho éxito, mi vestido negro que entre tanta oscuridad no hay manera de encontrarlo. "Tengo que terminar de organizarlo todo, y de preparar los arreglos de las mesas, comprobar el menú, hablar con la floristería..."

"Para, para." Ríe saltando de la caja. "Me estás estresando."

La miro y finalmente veo a su lado mi ansiado vestido. "Me puedes dar..." Señalo con la cabeza.

Quinn mira hacia la caja y rápidamente me lo tiende. "¡Oh! Sí, claro."

Rápidamente me lo pongo sin mirarla, un tanto avergonzada. "Gracias." Musito.

No entiendo porque estoy ruborizada porque que me vea en ropa interior cuando hace menos de media hora estaba besando mis tetas, pero bueno... a veces soy así de contradictoria.

"Rach... Tranquilízate, los chicos se habrán encargado de todo." Me dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aún en sujetador, no entiendo porque no se pone de una maldita vez la jodida camisa.

Niego con la cabeza e intento peinar mi pelo que, sin duda, estará alborotado. No hace falta un espejo para ser consciente de ese hecho.

"No me fío mucho de su capacidad organizativa el día después de una despedida de soltera." Frunzo el ceño mientras aliso el vestido y me pongo mis tacones, no sé en que momento dejaron de estar en mis pies. "Posiblemente a estas horas estén dormidos o borrachos, todos, incluso el juez."

Quinn suelta una carcajada y se acerca lentamente hacia mí colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mis caderas. "Eres tan dramática..." Sonríe acercando sus labios a los míos.

Un parpadeante letrero que dice "PELIGRO" en neón rojo brilla sobre ella y yo me aparto rápidamente.

"Tengo que salir de aquí." Musito abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta.

"¡Rachel!" Escucho tras de mí, pero no hago caso, necesito respirar y oxígeno en cantidades industriales.

Esto ha sido un error, sí un error maravilloso que había estado esperando desde hace demasiado tiempo pero un error al fin y al cabo.

"¡Rachel!" Grita de nuevo cuando casi estoy en el porche, corriendo tras de mí.

Malditas piernas, dos zancadas suyas suman una mía y así no hay manera de escapar. Quinn toma mi brazo con la camisa aún medio desabotonada y yo me giro para mirarla.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué huyes de mí?" Me pregunta confusa.

Muerdo mi labio inferior. "¿Qué? No huyo de ti." Miento. "Solo soy la organizadora de esta boda y es mi deber supervisarlo todo. No puedo desaparecer sin más y delegar mis obligaciones en otros. No es -"

Un dedo sobre mis labios interrumpe mi diatriba. "El jardín no se hundirá porque hables cinco minutos conmigo."

La observo en silencio e intento evitar sus ojos, porque sé que si los miro terminaré diciendo cosas que no siento o si siento pero no debo sentir o quizás volvamos a la furgoneta y nos quedemos ahí hasta que la banda vuelva a Detroit mañana por la noche.

Me cruzo de brazos separándome sutilmente de ella y agacho la cabeza. "Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿En serio la pregunta?" Ríe mientras, por suerte, termina de colocarse los botones. "Creo que tenemos mucho sobre lo que hablar."

Alzo la vista y frunzo el ceño. "Has dicho que solo serían cinco minutos."

"Yo..." Titubea. "Ya sabes a que me refiero, no lo hagas más difícil, Rach."

Me muevo incómoda con nerviosismo. "Hablaremos de lo que sea que quieres hablar más tarde, o mañana o la semana que viene." Digo mientras me giro de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Su brazo toma el mío y con resignación me giro, al parecer no hay manera de escapar de esta mujer. "Rachel, por favor."

Suspiro pesadamente y miro hacia arriba intentando serenarme, jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan incómoda y confusa como en este momento, y he tenido un largo historial de confusiones y momentos incómodos a lo largo de mi vida.

Quinn toma mi barbilla y hace que, por primera vez, nuestras miradas se encuentren. "¿Qué significa lo que ha pasado en la furgoneta?"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡Oh por favor!" Exclama alzando los brazos. "¿Puedes actuar como una adulta? Tienes veintisiete años."

"Y tú veintiocho." Espeto alzando las cejas. Un recuerdo de tiempos lejanos llega de repente y me muerdo el labio inferior intentando pensar en una respuesta que sin duda no sé con exactitud. "Lo que ha pasado solo ha sido... no sé... una explosión de adrenalina."

Ella entrecierra los ojos. "¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"

"No me gusta el tono en el que está tornando esta conversación." Me cruzo de brazos.

"¡No me vengas con esas!" Grita. "Te dije que la próxima vez que me besaras tenía que ser porque quisieras volver conmigo, y lo que acaba de pasar creo que es mucho más que un simple beso." Clava sus ojos en los míos. "Una explosión de adrenalina, ¿en serio?" Ríe sin gracia. "¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un juego?"

"¡No!" Exclamo rápidamente. "No he dicho eso."

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué soy?" Me presiona acercándose aún más hacia mí. "¿Un pasatiempo? ¿Una manera de ahogar tu tristeza?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Frunzo el ceño cada vez más nerviosa.

Quinn me mira en silencio y alza la barbilla. "Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, Rachel."

La miro en silencio y suspiro pesadamente alzando los brazos. "Yo solo... ¡No lo sé! ¿Vale?"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"¡No! ¡No lo sé!" Exclamo de nuevo con frustración mirándola con dureza. "¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Crees que puedo olvidar todo el daño que me has hecho así como así?"

"No parecías muy dolida hace veinte minutos." Alza las cejas.

Entrecierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza. "Es imposible hablar contigo." Digo volviendo a girarme sobre mí misma.

"Rach." Me dice interponiéndose en mi camino. "Lo siento. No quise decir eso." Se disculpa agachando el rostro. "¡Dios! Me pongo nerviosa y digo estupideces." Murmura jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa para luego alzar la vista. "Yo solo... quiero que seas sincera conmigo, Rachel. Es lo único que pretendo. ¿Sientes... sientes algo por mí?"

"Quinn..."

"Responde, _por favor_."

La miro a los ojos y puedo palpar su tristeza y confusión, sus miles de dudas y todos esos sentimientos agolpados por mucho tiempo. Sé lo que hay en su interior porque a veces creo que siento lo mismo, pero otras los ecos de mis propias lágrimas en la soledad de mi habitación retumban en mi subconsciente, y entonces todo sentimiento que puede existir hacia ella se bloquea de inmediato.

"Sé que has cambiado, puedo verlo." Musito después de un breve silencio. "Te creo cuando me dices que lo sientes, sé que estás arrepentida y que has intentado con todas tus fuerzas redimir el daño pero... sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste, no es tan fácil olvidarlo."

"Pero... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Titubea con voz queda.

"Es curioso, yo lo siento como si hubiese sido hace cinco minutos." Respondo pasando a su lado sin mirarla.

Sé que ella está inmóvil tras de mí, y un fuerte suspiro sale de mis labios antes de llamar al timbre de la casa de Santana. La noche cae sobre mí, y no solo hablo de la oscuridad solo alumbrada por las farolas.

Quinn se coloca a mi lado en silencio, y Santana abre la puerta cruzándose de brazos. "¡Oh! Pero si son las señoritas _tenemos-que-trabajar-en-grupo-pero-me-voy-en-el-momento-más-importante_." Frunce el ceño.

"Lo siento, Santana." Me disculpo entrando en el interior. "No me encontraba demasiado bien."

"¿Y Quinn para qué ha ido?" La señala cerrando la puerta. "¿Para hacerte el boca a boca?"

Carraspeo incomoda. "Ella... ella solo quería hacerme compañía, por si sufría uno de mis... _ya sabes_."

"Bien."Alza las cejas caminando hacia la cocina. "No me convence mucho esa escusa pero realmente me importa una mierda lo que hayáis hecho." Se encoge de hombros entrando en lo que con el tiempo se ha convertido en una especie de cuartel general. "Os necesitamos, aún no están puestas todas las mesas ni los cartelitos horribles y las luces no están colocadas."

Voy hacia el frigorífico y cojo una jarra echándome un vaso de agua. Realmente lo necesito. "¿Y los chicos?"

Santana se apoya en la encimera. "Viendo que no estabais Mike y Sam fueron a por pizzas con Mercedes y Tina."

"¿Cuatro personas para unas pizzas?" Pregunto mientras lleno mi segundo vaso.

"No, seis. Finn y Artie también fueron con ellos, han discutido de nuevo con sus _adorables_ novias."

"¿Entonces quienes quedan?"

"La banda, Sugar y Jess que no tengo la menor idea de donde están y prefiero no pensar en ello por el bien de mi estómago... Kurt, Blaine y Britt." Concluye encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno... Pues... pongámonos en marcha." Dejo el vaso en el fregadero.

Santana mira a Quinn sin moverse de su posición. "¿Q? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta esta distraída.

"Estás pálida y además... ¿tienes la camisa al revés?" Frunce el ceño.

"Vaya... Yo..." Titubea pero intervengo rápidamente.

"Se cayó al lago en nuestro paseo por el parque y tuvimos que esperar a que se secase."

"Ah... Ahora lo entiendo todo." Asiente para luego mirarme fijamente alzando las cejas. "¿Te crees que soy imbécil, Berry?"

Murmuro entre dientes abriendo la puerta del jardín para huir del inminente interrogatorio. "Hay mucho que hacer, no podemos perder más tiempo."

* * *

><p>Después de dos horas por fin puedo decir que la maldita boda está prácticamente terminada. Creía que jamás llegaría este momento, recordarme que diga un tajante NO si alguna vez me invitan a una boda y se me ocurre la brillante idea de organizarla.<p>

Todos comen pizza alegremente sentados en un pequeño círculo en el césped; por orden mía, no van a manchar de restos de mozzarella la seda que cubre los asientos de las mesas.

Estoy sería como una reunión de Boy Scouts de no ser porque en el centro hay una pequeña lámpara de aceite en vez de una hoguera. Todos hablan animados y la banda, invitados por Brittany, animan el momento con sus canciones entonadas por todos.

Yo estoy en una esquina entre Kurt y Mercedes, aunque realmente es como si estuviese sola. Kurt se besuquea con Blaine recordando los buenos tiempos y Mercedes le da de comer a Sam como si fuera imbécil.

Dios... odio el amor y a los enamorados y las reuniones en círculo alrededor de una lámpara de aceite. Y odio al jodido Álex porque parece que solo canta canciones que me recuerdan a Quinn, o quizás es porque todas las canciones me recuerdan a ella.

Lo que sea, solo quiero meterle un trozo de pizza en la boca para ver si se calla de una maldita vez.

Termina _We found love_ y, lejos de parar un rato para comer sigue tocando, esta vez con una melodía lenta y, para mí, un tanto deprimente. Podía cantar una canción de campamento o algo así, no sé algo que no me recordase que frente a mí está mi ex novia de instituto-ex prometida.

Las luces de colores colocadas en pequeñas cintas trasparentes colgadas de los árboles y el toldo alumbran su rostro dándole un aspecto casi irreal. No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan hermoso, su belleza debería estar prohibida, no es posible tanta perfección en una sola persona.

Y, como siempre, otra vez una canción que me recuerda a ella suena entre nosotras, esta vez What hurts the most.

Recordadme también que ni se me ocurra contratar una banda si es que finalmente quiero organizar otra boda.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house... that don't bother me."_

(Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía... eso no me molesta.)

_"I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out... I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while."_

(Puedo soportar un par de lágrimas a veces y mostrarlas... no tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando.)

Nuestras miradas se cruzan breves segundos, casi imperceptibles, antes de que yo agache la vista hacia el césped y comience a quitar pequeñas malezas olvidadas por el padre de Santana. No estoy cómoda, y Kurt lo nota de inmediato a pesar de que yo pensaba que su atención estaba puesta en los labios de Blaine.

"¿Estás bien?" Asiento con una débil sonrisa que no parece convencerle. "¿Segura?"

"Sí, no te preocupes." Respondo forzando una sonrisa mayor que esta vez sí tiene el efecto deseado, por algo soy una de las actrices mejor pagadas de Broadway, ¿no?

De nuevo alzo la vista, y Quinn sigue en la misma posición que la dejé hace un minuto. Observándome en silencio mientras finge interés por algo que le dice Jess que, si no estoy confundida, está haciendo caricias despreocupadas en la rodilla de Sugar.

¿Es esto el mundo real? ¿De verdad estás dos mujeres completamente opuestas pretenden ser algo más?

Quinn me sonríe de medio lado contemplando mi cara de perplejidad ante lo que ven mis ojos, y yo lejos de devolverle la sonrisa de nuevo aparto la vista hasta el césped.

_"What hurts the most was being so close... And having so much to say, and watching you walk away"_

(Lo que más me duele es haber sido tan cercanos... Y haber tenido tanto que decir, y verte alejarte de mí.)

_"And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin' to do."_

(Y nunca saber lo que pudo haber sido, y que no hayas visto que amarte es lo que intentaba hacer.)

Puta banda, ahora preferiría al amigo de Kurt que cantaba como un gallo castrado, al menos sus berridos no generarían este momento intenso lleno de miradas encontradas y suspiros imperceptibles para nadie más que no sea nosotras.

_"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere... I go but I'm doin' It."_

(Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de extrañarte en donde sea que esté... pero lo estoy haciendo.)

_"It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone."_

(Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando te veo con tus amigos y yo estoy solo.)

Y llegados a este punto yo me pregunto, ¿no le habrá dicho Quinn a su gran amigo que cante esta canción precisamente en este momento? Porqué, de ser así, ahora mismo me levanto y le tiro mi zumo de arándanos en la cara.

Me siento mal, creo que estoy un poco mareada...

_"Still Harder getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret..." _

(Es aun más difícil levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento...)

_"But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken."_

(Pero sé que si pudiera volver cambiaría y te entregaría todas las palabras que guardé en mi corazón y que no te dije.)

No puedo evitarlo, tengo que mirarla de nuevo. Quizás estoy siendo masoquista, no solo ahora sino desde que llegué.

Mentiría si dijera que no he buscado su presencia al igual que ella la mía, mentiría si dijera que no he querido besarla desde que la vi en el rellano de la puerta, mentiría si dijera que no la ignoraba a propósito solo por el placer de devolverle el daño que me había hecho.

Y también he querido odiarla, buscarle defectos y desgranarla parte a parte, y me he repetido una y otra vez a mí misma todas las cosas horribles que me hizo y el daño inmenso de aquella mañana en su casa.

Pero mentiría si dijera que no la amo, porque lo hago, la amo de la misma forma en que lo hacía la última noche que nos vimos, la que se suponía que debía ser mi última noche de soltera. Y es confuso porque han pasado diez años y he tratado de olvidarla cada uno de los días de cada mes pasado hasta ahora, pero fue imposible, su recuerdo seguía intacto, intocable, inamovible.

Sin embargo, por mucho que la ame, no sé si ese amor es suficiente para perdonarla.

"_... and not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin' to do."_

* * *

><p>Canciones más animadas se han ido sucediendo, todos cantan, todos ríen, todos interactúan; yo sin embargo sigo en mi sitio, sin mover ni un músculo y a este paso ninguna maleza quedará en el jardín, al menos en la parte en la que estoy sentada.<p>

No recuerdo cuando la felicidad desapareció, podría culpar al abandono de Quinn pero tampoco estaría siendo del todo sincera. Sufrí con su marcha pero después de ella también hubieron días felices.

Pero luego de nuevo todo desapareció, y esta vez parece que no tiene intención de volver. Mi carrera, mi amor por Broadway, mi fuerza, mi entereza, mis ganas de seguir luchando, cantar... Todo eso que antes me mantenía a flote ahora también se ha esfumado, y lo hizo de repente, sin avisar.

Lo que quiero es que no sé el momento exacto en que mi mundo se rompió, no sé en que momento mis sonrisas comenzaron a ser forzadas ni cuando dejé de creer que algún día encontraría la salida, pero sí sé que mi mundo y yo misma estamos hechos añicos.

Y pensaba que a medida que el tiempo avanzara estaría mejor, pero lejos de ser así cuanto más pasa más confuso es para mí, y más complicado. Porque intento levantarme y no duro más de treinta minutos, y recurro a medios que antes me aportaban la felicidad pero que ahora no me dicen nada. A veces, en los momentos más oscuros, llega el alcohol y las pastillas, aunque esto último cada día está más ausente.

¿Conocéis esa sensación de cuando estás en el lugar correcto con quién debes estar? Quiero confiar que de nuevo pueda sentir eso, pero a medida que avanzan los días voy perdiendo la esperanza.

"¡Rach!" Grita Brittany abrazándome por detrás sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos. "Canta para la banda, hace mucho que no te escuchamos."

Miro de inmediato hacia el frente y Quinn se muerde el labio inferior, no sé porque busco su mirada, simplemente necesito algo de ayuda.

"Britt... Rachel está cansada, otro día." Interviene intentando echarme una mano, aunque parece no ser suficiente.

Álex me mira tocando varias notas desordenadas. "Me debe un dúo señorita Berry, era una de las condiciones para venir aquí." Sonríe amablemente.

Siento como todos los ojos están clavados en mí y, al contrario que en mi adolescencia, ahora no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

"¡Vamos Berry! No te hagas la importante." Suelta una carcajada Mercedes. "¿Qué mejor momento para tu regreso que cantar para los que vieron tus 'duros comienzos' y soportaron tu ego gigante?"

"Sí, Rach. He echado mucho de menos tu voz..." Comenta Finn ganándose una mirada de odio absoluto de su novia.

Trago saliva con fuerza y agacho la mirada de nuevo hacia el césped. "No sé chicos..." Titubeo sin saber bien que decir.

Ahora maldigo que Kurt se haya ido a casa con Blaine, y también que ninguno de los que están a aquí, a excepción de Quinn quien intenta apaciguar sin mucho éxito a las fieras, sepan que para mí cantar ha sido completamente imposible desde mi retirada apresurada de Broadway.

¿Pánico escénico? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que, en el momento en que todos comienzas a corear un _'Qué cante, qué cante' _me levanto del sitio en el que estaba plantada como un helecho y salgo corriendo.

Sí, otra vez.

* * *

><p>Cuando estás sumida en la oscuridad empiezas a olvidar lo que significa vivir. Te olvidas de los buenos momentos, olvidas lo que eras antes de que toda esa apatía te golpease, olvidas lo que significa estar bien porque te sientes jodida todo el tiempo y ya no puedes recordar como era tu vida antes de eso.<p>

La gente piensa que sabes como manejar la situación, que tú misma un día verás la luz y podrás salir al exterior. Dicen que lo entienden, dicen que te apoyan, dicen que puedes contar con ellos, pero la verdad es que nadie sabe nada a menos que también se haya sentido jodido todo el tiempo en algún periodo de su vida.

Nadie sabe lo que pasa después de dejarlos, cuando se marchan de tu casa y te dejan sola con toda esa oscuridad, cuando estás recostada en la cama o tirada en el sofá viendo él que antes era tu musical favorito pero que ahora no te dice absolutamente nada, y lo único que quieres es llorar o gritar o patalear como un niño pequeño.

Ellos no saben lo que pasa continuamente por tu cabeza, esos deseos recónditos de acabar con todo de una maldita vez. Porque, al fin y al cabo, eso que llevas no es vida, es una pesadilla.

Y te dicen que lo estás haciendo bien, que lo estás superando, que pronto volverás a ser lo que eras, pero tanto ellos como tú mismo sabéis que no es así. Lejos de hacerte sentir mejor solo hacen que te sientas aún más insignificante.

Camino por las calles de Lima sin saber muy bien a donde ir, sumida en la misma oscuridad por fuera que por dentro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y maldiciéndome en silencio por no haber cogido una jodida chaqueta para esta noche cada vez más fría de septiembre.

No sé que hora es, pero dudo que alguna vez haya andado sola tanto tiempo. ¿Quizás es una mejora? No lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta por el motivo que estoy aquí dudo mucho que signifique eso.

No puedo cantar, es imposible, mis cuerdas vocales están bloqueadas y siempre que pienso en hacerlo mi respiración se acelera. Ataques de pánico continuos provocaron en su día que también tuviese miedo a cantar, porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que tengo: miedo al miedo.

De repente un cuerpo aparece justo frente a mí, de la nada, entre toda esta oscuridad.

Alzo la vista y encojo los ojos porque no puedo ver bien su rostro, pero definitivamente no es una cara conocida.

"Guapa, ¿tienes un cigarrillo?" Me pregunta este hombre en forma de sombra que no debe tener menos de cincuenta años y que por su apariencia no debería estar hablando conmigo.

Niego rápidamente agachando la cabeza y sigo mi camino aferrando los brazos a mi estómago.

Intento controlarme diciéndome a mí misma que solo es un pobre borracho con necesidad desmesurada de nicotina, pero ver su sombra tras de mí no me ayuda a superar la ola de malos presentimientos.

"Preciosa, ¿dónde vas tan rápido?"

De nuevo apresuro y comienzo a temblar, por el frío y por el pánico, intentando recordar como demonios se llegaba a casa de Santana.

Lima no es grande, no es Nueva York, debería conocerla a la perfección, sin embargo en estos momentos no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estoy. No veo ningún lugar conocido, ningún punto por el que poder guiarme; debí de haber tirado miguitas de pan como Hansel para recordarme el camino, ahora me serían de mucha ayuda.

"¿Qué haces aquí solita a estas horas, preciosa?" Me pregunta tomándome del brazo y girándome bruscamente.

Yo lo miro en silencio tragando saliva con fuerza e intento no ponerme a llorar como ya me pasó el día de la estación esperando a Santana. Quizás es como aquel chico, quizás solo es un fan, aunque este señor no parece estar muy interesado en Broadway.

"No... no tengo dinero." Murmuro con voz queda. "No traigo bolso."

Él me mira con una sonrisa que me parece completamente maléfica y niega con la cabeza. "No quiero tu dinero princesa." Me mira de arriba a abajo lamiéndose los labios. "Tienes unas lindas piernas." Murmura entre dientes antes de soltar una carcajada.

Quiero correr, quiero huir, quiero escaparme de su agarre pero estoy completamente paralizada; mis músculos no responden, mi corazón creo que ha dejado de latir, no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto, otra vez. Quizás aún peor que la anterior porque ahora no estoy en el portal de mi apartamento sino en una calle oscura completamente sola.

"Por favor... deje que me vaya." Susurro en un hilo de voz intentando soltarme.

Niega con la cabeza y se acerca a mí lentamente, puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara y como mi corazón ya no está paralizado sino que parece que va a salirse de mi pecho.

"Solo quiero divertirme un poco... nada más." Susurra acariciando mi pelo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento viajar a otra parte, al menos mentalmente. No quiero ver lo que está a punto de pasar, aunque a decir verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que puede llegar a suceder.

Pero, de repente, su mano ya no está sosteniendo mi brazo y su apestoso aliento no está contra mi cara. Su presencia es lejana, y no tengo la menor idea de porqué hasta que escucho un grito lleno de furia.

"¡Si vuelves a tocarla maldito cabrón, te mato!" Amenaza una voz más que conocida.

"No estaba haciendo nada rubita."

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo como Quinn empuja, creo que por tercera vez, al hombre. "¿Qué no estabas haciendo nada? ¡Estabas tocándola jodido borracho!" Grita dándole un nuevo empujón que lo hace caer al suelo. "¿Te parece que quisiera que la manosearas imbécil?"

No sé de dónde ha sacado la fuerza, este hombre le saca una cabeza y el doble de espaldas que ella, sin embargo lo ha tumbado de un solo golpe y le ha pateado el estómago desde el suelo.

Él la mira con furia y se levanta con una agilidad sorprendente dado su estado para acercarse como un loco hacia ella, sin embargo Quinn, lejos de estar asustada, saca un spray de su bolso y le apunta con él en la cara.

"Si te acercas un milímetro más no vuelves a ver revistas porno en tu puta vida." Lo mira fulminantemente con una frialdad admirable.

Trago saliva con fuerza aún inmóvil en mi posición, él la mira en silencio para luego clavar sus ojos en mí. "No merece la pena, solo es una niña asustada." Escupe con desprecio antes de marcharse calle abajo.

Quinn se queda observando como se aleja y cuando finalmente gira la esquina se acerca corriendo hacia mí y toma mi barbilla mirándome fijamente con preocupación. "¿Rach? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Kurt o a tus padres?"

Niego débilmente con la cabeza aún con mis brazos rodeando mi propio cuerpo. Lagrimas silencios bajan finalmente por mis mejillas sin poder seguir siendo contenidas, por el susto, por el pánico, porque no sé lo habría pasado si Quinn no llega a rescatarme.

Ella me mira en silencio y sin decir ni una sola palabra me toma por la espalda y coloca mi cabeza en su pecho abrazándome con fuerza. Me rompió por completo en sus brazos y ella acaricia mi pelo intentando tranquilizarme.

De nuevo ha llegado a través de la oscuridad, y comienzo a pensar que Quinn es mi faro de guía, ese que me alumbra para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

><p>"Gracias." Susurro cuando finalmente llegamos a la habitación y Quinn cierra lentamente la puerta, quizás para evitarme nuevos sobresaltos.<p>

Ella me mira con una débil sonrisa. "No tienes que agradecerme nada, debí haberle partido la cara." Refunfuña frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

Me siento en la cama y la observo en silencio durante unos segundos. "¿Cómo... cómo me has encontrado?"

Quinn alza la vista del suelo. "Te seguí." Se encoge de hombros sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Me seguiste?" Pregunto confusa.

"No quería dejarte sola a estas horas, y sabía que si te decía de ir contigo me alejarías y gritarías por lo que decidí seguirte de lejos." Agacha la cabeza de nuevo jugando con un pequeño hilo del edredón. "Solo me despisté un minuto, _uno_, porque me encontré con una antigua compañera del equipo de animadoras paseando a su perro." Murmura entre dientes. "Cuando alcé la vista ya no estabas y tuve que salir corriendo hasta que te vi con ese desgraciado. Si no me hubiese parado a hablar con ella..." Niega con la cabeza con frustración.

Esta vez soy yo quien toma su barbilla, aún con las manos temblorosas, y sonrío de medio lado intentando tranquilizarla. "No ha sido tu culpa Quinn, soy yo quien tuvo la brillante idea de pasear sola por la noche."

"Eres libre de pasear cuando quieras, Rach. Lo que no es lógico es que borrachos asquerosos te ataquen." Escupe con rabia. Tiemblo ante el recuerdo y ella toma mi mano. "Lo siento, es mejor que dejemos de hablar de lo que ha pasado."

"Sí... lo agradecería."

Las voces lejanas y las risas de los chicos aún en el jardín es el único sonido que nos envuelve, a lo lejos parece sonar _'Fix you'_ y yo niego con la cabeza débilmente teniendo casi la certeza de que el destino parece querer poner banda sonora a cada uno de nuestros momentos juntas.

Su mano acaricia lentamente la mía y yo me dejo envolver de nuevo por su paz, es extraño pero solo junto a ella puedo respirar sin que este simple acto sea un suplicio.

Son en estos breves instantes cuando recobro la esperanza, en estos momentos donde el silencio no quema sino cobija porque está compartido con ella. Son en estos breves segundos o minutos cuando sí pienso que seré capaz de perdonarla, sin embargo no siempre es así y no puedo decirle hoy que sí para mañana negar lo dicho.

No puedo jugar con Quinn, puede que en su día me hiciese mucho daño pero la Quinn de ahora, esta que me protege y me cuida sin esperar nada a cambio, no lo merece.

"Espero que lo de esta noche no haya revivido viejos fantasmas." Me dice de la nada mirándome fijamente.

Sonrío con tristeza. "¿En algún momentos estos se marcharon?"

Quinn me observa y aprieta mi mano con fuerza. "Sé que puedo parecer muy repetitiva y que no seré la primera que te dice esto pero... eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida Rachel y lo único que necesitas es un pequeño empujón."

"No soy esa persona que conociste, Quinn." Suspiro con resignación. "He cambiado, me he vuelto temerosa Él... él tenía razón, solo soy una niña asustada." Titubeo agachando la cabeza. "Todo lo que crees que soy fue hace _mucho_ tiempo."

"Es curioso... Yo lo siento como si hubiese sido hace cinco minutos." Responde con una media sonrisa.

Alzo la vista en silencio y no puedo entender porque esta mujer me dejó un día sin decirme absolutamente nada. Ella que parece todo honestidad y bondad, ella que lo ilumina cada pedazo de mi que toca, ¿cómo pudo arrebatarme la felicidad de esa manera?

De no estar tan cansada y débil en estos momentos se lo preguntaría, pero sé que conllevaría una discusión que sin duda no estoy dispuesta a enfrentar ahora mismo.

¿Qué más da por qué lo hiciera? Saberlo no eliminará el hecho de que un día arruinó nuestro futuro quizás simplemente porque tenía miedo.

"Creo que... creo que me voy a dormir." Murmuro poniéndome en pie y soltándome de su agarre. "Mañana será un día largo y necesito estar al cien por cien."

Ella sonrie de medio lado y asiente en silencio sabiendo que esto es una invitación sutil para que se marche de la habitación. Toma su bolso y su abrigo, aún tirados en el suelo, y abre la puerta para luego girar sobre sí misma.

"Yo... no creo que alguna vez entiendas cómo lo moviste todo y me has hecho ser quien soy." Me dice de la nada clavando sus ojos en los míos. "No creo que puedas saber lo especial que eres o como, incluso en las noches más oscuras, tú eras mi estrella más brillante. No creo que entiendas que, a pesar de los años, jamás has dejado de serlo." Sonríe con tristeza y niega con la cabeza. "No sé porque te he dicho esto... supongo que necesitaba que lo supieras. Buenas noches, Rach."

"Buenas... buenas noches, Quinn." Susurro casi sin voz.

Cuando ella está a punto de salir por la puerta no puedo seguir conteniéndome.

"¡Quinn!"

"¿Sí?" Se gira de nuevo.

"Te importaría... ¿te importaría dormir conmigo también esta noche?" Titubeo jugando nerviosa con mis manos. "No... no sé si podré sola después de lo que ha pasado."

"Por supuesto." Sonríe cálidamente cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

No sé porque lo he hecho, será porqué, en noches como esta, necesito de su luz para poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a resolver algunas dudas.<strong>

**Para el anonimo que no entendía por qué Quinn, si fue quien la dejó, trató mal a Rachel al principio... Hacía diez años que no la veía, llevaba luchando años por escapar del pasado y de la persona que era entonces, y su primera reacción fue de shock. Luego de frustración por ver que Rachel la ignoraba y después simplemente no supo como controlar la situación. Cuando finalmente consiguió serenarse y se dio cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad que siempre había estado esperando fue cuando comprendió que tenía que cambiar su actitud y ayudarla :)**

**Miriam: La frase "No podemos cambiar quienes hemos sido, pero sí podemos elegir quiénes queremos ser" sí la dijo Quinn en su discurso de graduación, pero de la universidad. Me gusta que te des cuentas de estas cosas, es de los primeros capis :D Siento si te has confundido por eso, no lo remarqué en su día y sí que puede llevar a confusión...**

**Y bueno, muchos no entendéis porque Quinn actuó así y yo os diré que todo se explicará en su debido momento. Ella tiene sus motivos, comprensibles o no, al igual que Rachel tiene los suyos para odiarla o darle una oportunidad, también se verá.**

**Nota de autor extensa, por la ausencia de la otra XDD**

**Faltan cuatro... El próximo el domingo.**

**Buena semana!**


	45. Cap 44: Sesenta segundos

**Capitulo 44**

**60 segundos**

_"Y de nuevo palabras torpes y los resquicios del pasado se unen a nuestra historia quebrando cada uno de esos ladrillos recién colocados."_

**Domingo, 19 de Septiembre de 2022**

Una hora menos para el gran momento, una hora más que me da motivos para querer estrangular a alguien.

Sé que quizás me he tomado todo este asunto de la boda demasiado en serio, la mayor parte del tiempo incluso más en serio que las propias novias; pero creo que no es necesario que os explique porque es tan importante para mí, he vivido esta boda como si fuera aquella que jamás llegué a tener.

No sé hasta que punto esto me ha ayudado, quizás Quinn tuviese razón y preparar una boda no es el mejor modo de encontrar la paz. De todas formas ya casi he terminado, y mañana volveré a mi vida inconclusa y sin forma.

Lo que más me molesta de todo es esta presión constante en mi pecho, este cansancio de todo y de todos, esta sensación de vacío que me abruma y me quita cada vez más energía, si es que aún queda algo.

Estoy cansada de estar encerrada en mí misma, agotada de ver el mundo a través de las lágrimas y la desolación de una mirada que hace mucho tiempo que está vacía de sentimientos. Estoy cansada de echar de menos, y estoy cansada de pensar en ella... sobre todo eso.

Y quizás Kurt crea que a la tercera va la vencida, como me dijo hace unos minutos después de alucinar por la noticia de nuestro encuentro en la furgoneta, pero lo que él no sabe es que toda esta sucesión de acontecimientos a lo largo del último año me han dejado completamente hueca por dentro, incapaz de sentir más allá de mi dolor personal por lo que pudo haber sido y jamás llegó a ser.

Por lo que_ fui_ y ya jamás volveré a ser...

La mayor parte del tiempo finjo ser una persona normal pasando una mala época, aún así eso no hace que el sentimiento desgarrador desaparezca; sigue ahí, quemándolo todo de dentro hacia fuera.

Pero, como la gran estrella de Broadway que soy, o al menos era, alzo la cabeza, suspiro y fuerzo una sonrisa antes de llamar a la puerta y seguir con la función.

Abro lentamente y Santana está abrazando a Quinn en la habitación.

"Hola... ¿interrumpo?" Titubeo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Las dos se separan de inmediato y Quinn me da la espalda girándose hacia la ventana. No me extraña que no quiera hablar conmigo, al fin y al cabo salí huyendo a hurtadillas esta mañana antes de que ella despertara.

"No, no. Pasa, Berry." Me dice Santana para luego dar una vuelta en sí misma. "¿Cómo me veo?"

Sonrío con sinceridad esta vez. "Estás preciosa, San."

"¿Si verdad?" Alza las cejas con orgullo girándose hacia el espejo y retocando sus cejas. "Creo que jamás me he visto tan sexy en toda mi vida."

Quinn se da la vuelta y, sin mirarme, se dirige hacia el otro espejo de la habitación de los López para retocar su maquillaje. Juraría que ha estado llorando, pero prefiero obviar este hecho y centrarme en Santana y su vestido.

Quizás me he confundido y no ha llorado, quizás solo le ha entrado humo en el ojo. Esta habitación apesta a cigarrillos.

Me acerco hacia San y ahueco la cola de su vestido.

Es sorprendente el sentimiento que te golpea cuando ves vestida de novia a alguien que conoces desde siempre, alguien con quien has vivido cientos de momentos y que jamás pensaste ver de esa forma.

Cuando miras a esos amigos de toda la vida es inevitable verlos como eran antes, con catorce años aterrorizando a cada empollón que se cruzase por su camino en el caso de Santana; sin embargo ahora está ahí, nerviosa y ansiosa dos horas antes de su boda, vestida de blanco con una sonrisa radiante que jamás había visto en ella.

Conozco esa sonrisa, es esa que tiene alguien que está a punto de cumplir el sueño de toda su vida.

"¿La has visto?" Me pregunta titubeante humedeciendo sus labios.

Yo la miro confusa mientras meto un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. "¿A quién?"

"A la tía Jetta y su bigote de cinco metros." Frunce el ceño. "¿A quién va a ser? ¡A Britt!"

"¡Ah! Sí, y está... está increíble." Sonrío cálidamente.

Ella muerde su labio inferior y si sigue apretando con tanta fuerza su estómago el vestido parecerá una pasa arrugada o un trapo de cocina. Por lo tanto la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente.

"Todo saldrá bien, la boda será maravillosa. Cantaremos, reiremos, bailaremos una Minoesjka a vuestro alrededor y luego os iréis de luna de miel a Miami."

"Miami es bonito..." Murmura infantilmente.

"Sí, lo es." Tomo sus manos con fuerza. "No tienes que estar nerviosa. Es el día más importante de tu vida, vas a casarte con la persona a la que amas desde los qué... ¿Diez? ¿Once años?" Sonrío de medio lado. "Eres una mujer afortunada."

Puedo ver desde el espejo como Quinn se gira sobre sí misma y mira mi nuca en silencio, tal vez con nostalgia, quizás con tristeza, puedo ver también algún ápice de frustración en su hermoso rostro.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos a través del reflejo y puedo sentir su dolor a través del cristal, y puedo sentirlo porque sin duda es el mismo que yo experimento cada día desde que comencé a preparar esta maldita boda.

Mi teléfono suena de nuevo por enésima vez en el día y jamás pensé decir esto pero estoy agradecida por ello.

"Ra... Rachel Berry." Titubeo girándome para evitar la mirada penetrante de Quinn.

_"Señorita Berry llamo desde la floristería."_

Muerdo mi labio inferior intentando centrarme un poco y asiento para luego recordar que no puede verme. "Sí, dígame."

_"Lo lamento pero nuestra repartidora se ha puesto enferma y no podrá llevarles el pedido. Hemos intentando solucionar el problema pero... ha sido completamente imposible."_

Inmediatamente toda mi atención recae sobre esa voz al otro lado. "¿Cómo?" Exclamo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Es una broma? ¿No puede mandar a otra persona? ¿No puede venir usted misma y traer el encargo?"

_"Me temo que... que eso no es posible señorita Berry." _Titubea._ "Lo... lo siento, pero si quiere su encargo tendrá que... que venir usted misma a recogerlo." _

Sé porque titubea, tiene miedo, y tiene motivos de sobra para ello. Os aseguro que lo que menos necesito en un día como hoy donde mis emociones están a flor de piel es una inútil encargada de floristería siendo incapaz de hacer su trabajo como corresponde.

"¿Pretendes que vaya a recoger diez centros de mesa y dos ramos de novia vestida de dama de honor con unos tacones de quince centímetros?" Entrecierro los ojos elevando el tono. "Ayer cuando la llamé me dijo que no había ningún problema. ¡Ya le he pegado! ¡Solo tiene que hacer su maldito trabajo!" Grito con frustración dando un golpe a la puerta haciendo que Quinn y Santana se giren mirándome sorprendidas.

_"No... no puedo hacer otra cosa, lo si... siento mucho señorita Berry."_

Y así, antes de que pueda replicarle de nuevo, la jodida cobarde cuelga dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Voy a quemar su maldita floristería, ¡y con ella dentro!

"Incompetente." Grito mirando al teléfono intentando sentirme un poco mejor, pero no lo consigo.

Esto es un contratiempo absolutamente desastroso.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Santana mientras termina de dar color a sus mejillas. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"El repartidor se ha puesto enfermo y tengo que recoger yo misma las flores." Frunzo el ceño apoyándome abatida en la puerta. "Sabía que algo tenía que salir mal, ¡y a solo dos horas de la boda!"

"Yo puedo acompañarte y lo recogemos en un momento." Interviene Quinn hablando por primera vez desde que entré en la habitación. "Si quieres..."

La observo en silencio mordiendo mi labio inferior e intento pensar en una opción mejor para poder tener las flores y los ramos antes de que comience la ceremonia. Pero nada, a no ser que vaya con Ringo ella es la mejor opción.

No la estoy comparando con un perro solo... ya entendéis nuestra situación, es algo incómodo.

"Si no te importa..."

Ella fuerza una mueca extraña con los labios que supongo que es un intento de sonrisa. "Cojo mi bolso y salimos, cuanto antes mejor." Responde retocando una arruga invisible en su vestido que debería ser lavanda pero que no lo es y echándose un último vistazo en el espejo.

"Nos vemos luego." Me despido abriendo la puerta.

"Ustedes dos." Se acerca San señalándonos con el dedo acusatoriamente. "Espero que estéis aquí antes de la boda, no me fío de vosotras y vuestras escapaditas juntas."

Quinn se pone a mi lado y veo como gira los ojos. "Solo vamos a recoger las flores, San."

"Ya... Y después terminas cayéndote a un lago, que nos conocemos." Alza las cejas cruzándose de brazos.

Un silencio incómodo y atronador nos golpea de repente y ese comentario completamente típico de Santana hace más daño del que ella quizás pueda llegar a imaginar, o quizás no daño pero si tensa aún más el ambiente de lo que ya estaba sin su "brillante" intervención.

"Nos vemos luego." Digo ignorando su comentario mientras salgo por la puerta.

"¡Tenéis dos horas!" La escucho gritar antes de cerrar.

Niego con la cabeza y murmuro entre dientes. "No deja de protestar ni el día de su boda."

"No dejará de protestar ni el día de su entierro." Añade Quinn girando los ojos.

La miro y no puedo contener una carcajada, ella me sonríe de medio lado y apoya su mano en mi cintura guiándome hasta la escalera.

De nuevo las dos solas, de nuevo el destino parece ponernos a prueba, aunque esta vez presiento que quizás sea la última.

* * *

><p>La tensión en el coche podría cortarse con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla, ni una sola palabra ha sido pronunciada por ninguna de las dos en el trayecto desde casa de Santana hasta la floristería y ahora en el camino de vuelta.<p>

Por supuesto yo sí he hablado, más que hablado he gritado a la dependienta por no haber cumplido todo como estaba estipulado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quizás me he descargado un poco con ella, quizás toda esta frustración por tener que ir a por las flores es más por compartir otro momento incómodo con Quinn además del vivido en el desayuno, cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo y en la habitación de Dani cuando estábamos vistiéndonos todas.

Y si no le digo nada no es porque no tenga nada que decir sino porque llegados a este punto todo lo que podamos decirnos la una a la otra creo que serán reproches.

Me pregunto si Quinn y yo no estaremos destinadas simplemente a echarnos cosas en cara, porque lo más extraño de esta situación es que en realidad no es para nada extraña. En todo nuestro largo historial de peleas y posteriores reconciliaciones, reproches y más reproches, silencios y besos que querían callar aquello que debíamos decirnos hace mucho, este momento de las dos montadas en un coche en silencio es muy familiar.

Al menos el coche del padre de Santana nunca había sido testigo de ello, ahora es un elemento más en esta absurda historia donde el final feliz cada vez parece más y más imposible.

Enciendo la radio y busco una emisora capaz de al menos dar algo de alegría a este ambiente gris y opaco. Una voz más que conocida, claramente porque es la mía, resuena en los altavoces llevándome a tiempos muchos mejores donde el recuerdo de Quinn estaba presente pero al menos no conduciendo a mi lado.

_"Where I go, when I go there, no more memory anymore... Only men on distant ships, the women with them, swimming with them to shore..."_

Touch me, una de las canciones estrellas de uno de mis primeros musicales, sin saber porqué está sonando años después en la radio.

Sonrío de medio lado por saber que mi recuerdo aún sigue vivo a pesar de mi ausencia y al recordar el día que grabé esa canción, una versión alternativa de la del musical que hice para un disco con fines benéficos.

Los viejos y buenos tiempos...

_"Touch me-just like that and that-o, yeah-now, that's heaven now, that I like. God, that's so nice. Now lower down, where the figs lie."_

Giro la vista hacia la ventana y me pierdo en la visión de pequeñas casitas adosadas continuándose unas a otras, veo el ritmo de Lima un Sábado por la tarde, veo como mi vida pasa al igual que este paisaje y me siento confusa... y sola.

Cantaba bien, cantaba realmente bien y, gracias al leve sonido de la guitarra acompañado de mi voz, el ritmo va gobernándome poco a poco.

_"Where I go... when I go there, no more shadows anymore. Only men with golden fins... __The rythmn in them, rocking with them, to shore."_

No soy muy consciente de lo que acaba de pasar hasta que la última palabra sale de mis labios.

He cantado, solo una estrofa y de forma nada brillante pero he cantado, en voz alta, lo he hecho y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Miro hacia mi izquierda y veo el rostro sorprendido de Quinn observándome en silencio. Las últimas notas cantadas por mí, por mi yo radiofónico, se van alejando y yo inmediatamente apago la radio.

No quiero escuchar si hablan de mí, por algo llevo un año solo viendo documentales de ballenas en el pacífico y reposiciones de Friends.

Quinn sigue alternando su vista entre la carretera y mi persona mientras yo juego con nerviosismo con el dobladillo de mi vestido.

"Este... este musical fue con el que gané mi primer Tony." Musito casi sin voz intentando obviar lo que acaba de pasar.

"Lo sé. No pudo creer que de St. James fuese tu compañero." Suelta una pequeña risita mientras niega con la cabeza y gira la esquina.

"Cuando lo conoces bien no es tan idiota." Me encojo de hombros. Quinn me mira alzando las cejas y yo no puedo evitar la carcajada. "Vale, de acuerdo, sigue siendo un idiota pero terminas acostumbrándote."

Ella me observa fijamente escrutándome con la mirada. "Eres consciente de lo que acaba de pasar, ¿no?"

"¿El qué?" Me hago la idiota, tenía la remota esperanza de que no me hubiese escuchado.

"Has... has cantado."

Muerdo mi labio inferior y miro hacia el frente. "Yo solo... me he dejado llevar."

"¡Lo sé!" Exclama con entusiasmo. "Y eso es lo bueno, que sin pensar en lo que estabas haciendo lo has hecho. ¡Es una gran avance, Rach!" Me mira sonriente por primera vez desde esta mañana.

"No significa nada." Vuelvo la vista hacia la ventana. "Ya comprobaste de primera mano lo que me pasó ayer, soy incapaz de hacerlo."

"¿Desde cuándo no cantabas aunque solo fuese una estrofa?"

Giro mi vista hacia ella y suspiro pesadamente. "Hace tanto que ni lo recuerdo..."

"Entonces es un avance." Sonríe de nuevo. "Quizás si lo intentaras todos los días, aunque solo fuese cinco minutos, podrías-"

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema?" Le interrumpo bruscamente moviéndome incómoda en mi asiento. "No quiero seguir hablando de esto."

Quinn deja de sonreir de inmediato y asiente girando de nuevo la vista hacia la carretera. "Como quieras..."

* * *

><p>Sé quizás soy muy brusca con ella, sé que de nuevo estoy volviendo a los días, no tan lejanos aunque si lo parezcan, donde le atacaba y la ignoraba intentando evitar hablar con ella. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Esta noche se va, después de la boda y de bailar tres canciones de la banda se marchará y quizás no la vuelva a ver en mi vida.<p>

¿Quién cree que podamos ser amigas después de esta semana? ¿De verdad Quinn dejaría por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos a un lado y me ayudaría? ¿Y cómo lo haría? ¿Vía Skype desde San Francisco?

Nada bueno puede salir de esto y yo no estoy dispuesta a creer de nuevo en sus falsas promesas.

Me juré a mí misma que jamás volvería a caer ante su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos verdes rompecorazones. Lo sé, quizás haberla besado y hacer el amor con ella ayer no es precisamente mantenerme firme en mi postura pero... todos tenemos un pequeño desliz, ¿no?

"¿Quinn?" Pregunto frunciendo el ceño y mirando por el espejo retrovisor. "La casa de Santana está por ahí."

"Lo sé, pero quiero pasar por un sitio antes." Responde sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo.

No tengo ni la menor idea de que pretende hasta que veo la señal diciendo que el centro comercial está a cien metros.

"No." La miro fulminantemente. "Gira ahora mismo. ¡Quinn!"

Niega con la cabeza y se mete en el desvío hacia el centro comercial. "No me iré de Lima sin que al menos lo hayas intentado de nuevo."

"No quiero hacerlo, ¡no puedo hacerlo!" Grito con frustración. "¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me dan ataques de pánico! No es un capricho, ¡no puedo!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentado?" Me pregunta alzando las cejas mientras busca aparcamiento.

Rezo en silencio para que no haya ninguno pero al parecer hoy, como de costumbre, no es mi día de suerte.

"Ya lo intenté aquel día y viste que no fue una buena idea." Murmuro cruzándome de brazos.

"Quizás hoy sea el día." Apaga el motor y se quita el cinturón de seguridad acomodándose en su asiento. Yo muerdo mi labio inferior y niego con la cabeza infantilmente. "Rachel... Solo inténtalo, sino puedes nos damos la vuelta y volvemos a casa."

"La boda es dentro de una hora." Respondo agachando la vista para luego mirarla de nuevo. "Tengo que recibir a los invitados, colocar los centros de mesa y-"

"Por favor." Me interrumpe levantando la mano. "Olvídate de la boda, haz algo por ti misma para variar."

No se producto de qué, si de su sonrisa tranquilizadora, su mirada firme, su decisión en cada palabra pronunciada o quizás que ese coche está parado esperando si salimos o no pero, finalmente, asiento y sin decir nada abro la puerta y salgo del coche.

Cruzo el pequeño paso de peatones que nos lleva hacia la otra zona de aparcamientos y espero a que Quinn esté a mi lado. Cuando finalmente cierra y llega hasta aquí, suspiro pesadamente como un presidiario que camina hacia el corredor de la muerte sabiendo que su destino será oler a barbacoa.

Siento estos pensamientos, estoy un _poquito_ nerviosa.

Apoya su mano en mi espalda, guiándome hasta la gran puerta corredera de cristal que para mí es como la entrada al infierno. Solo el hecho de ver como decenas de personas entran y salen de ella ya hace que el pulso se acelere como un tambor tocando el tan-tan.

Voy contando los pasos mentalmente y ya llevo dieciséis, solo dos metros nos separan a esa maldita puerta y a mí.

Trago saliva con fuerza y acaricio mis manos que comienzan a sudarme incontrolablemente. De nuevo aparece esta presión en el pecho y ese nudo que no me deja respirar, el aire cada vez parece más y más lejano a pesar de que estamos en un sitio abierto con decenas de árboles expandiendo oxígeno.

Me paro en seco y sin mirarla me giro en mí misma cuando solo poco menos de un metro me separaba del gran momento.

"Lo siento, no puedo." Murmuro volviendo rápidamente hacia el coche.

"¡Rachel!" Grita tras de mí. La ignoro pero ella, como no, me alcanza rápidamente y toma mi brazo. "Rachel, espera."

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" Le espeto soltándome bruscamente de su agarre.

"¡Ni siquiera has llegado a la puerta!"

Muerdo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo. "Me sudan las manos, estoy... estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque." Pongo la mano en mi pecho. Quinn alza las cejas y yo frunzo el ceño. "No me mires así, hablo en serio. Sé como se siente un ataque de pánico mejor que tú, créeme, y esto es uno de ellos."

Nos quedamos en silencio en medio de este inmenso aparcamiento lleno de personas haciendo sus compras de fin de semana, si al menos no pretendiese que lo hiciera en hora punta las cosas habrían sido un poco más fáciles.

Pero es sábado por la tarde y al parecer todo el mundo ha decidido pasar el día en el maldito centro comercial. No puedo hacerlo, solo el hecho de pensarme entre toda esa multitud me da nauseas.

"Creo que al menos merezco que hagas esto por mí." Rompe el silencio. "Dado como has jugado conmigo esta semana al menos podías intentarlo."

¿Qué? ¿En serio acaba de decir eso?

Espero que me hayan traicionado mis oídos.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"¿Estoy mintiendo? ¿Acaso no has jugado conmigo?" Alza la voz.

"Por supuesto que no." Me cruzo de brazos. "Desde el primer momento en que me dijiste que seguías enamorada de mí te dejé bien claro que no podía perdonarte."

Suelta una risita irónica. "Ya... Para luego besarme dos veces y ¡hacer el amor conmigo!"

Yo le tiro del brazo y la miro fulminantemente. "¿Quieres bajar la voz? La gente nos está mirando."

Lo hacen, somos el espectáculo del aparcamiento, ni una cabra bailando en un cubo de basura a la pata coja llamaría la atención más que nosotras y los gritos de Quinn.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen?" Alza las cejas cruzándose de brazos.

"Desde que soy un personaje público."

Quinn niega con la cabeza y mira hacia su derecha aún con los brazos cruzados.

Está enfadada, eso es algo de lo que ya me había percatado desde esta mañana, pero si así era que no me hubiese acompañado a recoger las malditas flores y mucho menos llevado al centro comercial.

Sabía que algo así pasaría, era absolutamente inevitable, demasiado tiempo sin pelear para nosotras.

"No tienes ningún derecho a presionarme." Le espeto mirándola fijamente y alzando la barbilla. "Te vas esta noche a San Francisco y no volverás a verme. ¿Qué mierda te importa?"

"¡Claro que me importa!" Grita con frustración pegando una patada al suelo. "¡Y lo hace porque quiero que seas feliz! ¿O no lo entiendes?"

Rio sin gracia. "¿Sentimiento de culpa, Quinn?"

"No. _Amor,_ Rachel." Responde firmemente clavando sus ojos en los míos. "Solo eso."

"Amor... Ya..." Niego con la cabeza sin poder controlar la sonrisa irónica. La pregunta que lleva demasiado tiempo guardándose en el interior de mi garganta está a punto de salir y dudo que pueda seguir conteniéndola. "¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿El qué?".

Humedezco los labios y me acerco un poco más a ella. "Si ibas a arrepentirte luego, dejándome sola en aquella estación sin mandarme siquiera un mísero mensaje. ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?" Le espeto alzando los brazos. Su repentino ataque de mudez lo único que hace es que me sienta aún más frustrada. "¡Respóndeme maldita sea! Llevo diez años esperando una respuesta. ¡DIEZ AÑOS!" Golpeo con mi dedo su pecho de forma amenazante. "Si tanto me querías, si tan enamorada estabas de mí como para seguir amándome después de todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?"

"¡Éramos unas niñas, Rachel!" Grita finalmente. "¡Tú aún tenías diecisiete años!"

"También éramos unas niñas cuando me dijiste que sí ¡pero eso no te importó!"

"Tenía miedo, ¿vale?" Gira su rostro arrugando el ceño.

Tomo su barbilla y hago que me mire. "¿De qué?"

"De perderte." Susurra en un hilo de voz.

"¿Y por eso aceptaste? ¿Por miedo?" Niego con la cabeza sin poder creer su respuesta y me giro en mí misma. "Eres aún más cobarde de lo que pensaba."

"¡No!" Grita tomándome de nuevo por el brazo. "Acepté porque quería hacerlo, deseaba estar contigo toda la vida."

Suelto una nueva carcajada. "Pues lo ocultaste increíblemente bien."

De nuevo un silencio desgarrador nos golpea, y yo estoy cansada de todo este juego y de esta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Estoy cansada de los recuerdos, estoy cansada de nuestras peleas, estoy cansada de que esta maldita historia haya vuelto diez años después cuando ya casi lo había superado del todo. Esta semana ha sido un completo suplicio, lleno de momentos que me hicieron creer que aún quedaba algo de magia entre nosotras pero que ahora parece haberse roto por completo.

No voy a culpar a Quinn de todo, sé que yo tampoco he actuado de la mejor forma en algunos momentos, pero sin duda ella fue quien puso la primera piedra a esta nueva disputa en un aparcamiento en medio de un centro comercial rodeadas de personas.

¿No podía haberse esperado a llegar al coche? ¿Teníamos que protagonizar un escándalo? Lo que menos necesito ahora es una foto mía en la portada de las revistas de chismes anunciando como casi mato a mi ex novia por decir sandeces.

¿Qué he jugado con ella? ¡Por favor! Ella jugó conmigo desde el primer día que puso un pie en ese maldito instituto.

"La mañana de la boda hablé con mi madre." Dice de la nada mirando de nuevo hacia un lado.

La observo con rostro inexpresivo. "¿Con tu madre? ¿Y desde cuánto hablabas tú con tu madre?"

"Si quieres saber porque lo hice escúchame, ¡maldita sea!" Alza los brazos con rabia.

Me sorprende saber que he roto la cordura de esta Quinn pacífica que hasta hace un día era todo tranquilidad y sosiego. ¿Sabéis qué? Me importa una mierda, ella misma se lo ha buscado.

Levanto la barbilla indicándole que puede hablar y suspira con pesadez. Al parecer el gran momento para el que llevo diez años esperando está a punto de suceder.

"Estaba guardando las últimas cosas en la maleta y ella entró." Dice frunciendo el ceño en el recuerdo. "Ya una semana antes había discutido con mi padre porque se había enterado, no sé cómo pero lo sabía."

"¿Por eso estabas tan extraña la última semana? ¿Porqué no me lo contaste?"

"Si no te lo conté es porque poco me importaba." Se encoge de hombros. "Me amenazó con quitarme del testamento y me dijo que jamás volvería a ser su hija si lo hacía. ¿Qué me importaba? Él ya no era mi padre desde hacía mucho." Murmura entre dientes guardando un breve silencio. "Pero aquella mañana mi madre habló conmigo y... las cosas cambiaron."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"¿Qué importa? ¡Eso fue hace años!"

"¡Claro que importa!" Me quiebro conteniendo las lágrimas. Tomo unos segundos para poder respirar y alzo la vista. "Quiero saberlo, _necesito_ saberlo. Llevo diez años preguntándome porque me dejaste y creo que después de todo merezco saber el porqué-"

"¡Me amenazó con arruinar tu carrera! ¡Eso hizo!" Me interrumpe con voz queda. "Me dijo que mi padre tenía contactos y que haría que no cantaras si quiera en un maldito karaoke."

Alzo las cejas y río con ironía. "¿Y tú le creíste? ¿Quién demonios era tu padre? ¿Al Capone?"

"¡Tenía dieciocho años y estaba asustada!" Responde con amargura. "No quería que te hiciera nada malo, no quería que arruinase tu futuro, no lo habría soportado. Y ella me dijo tantas cosas Rachel... Tantas cosas que en realidad tenían sentido aunque yo no quisiera verlo."

"Eso no es escusa para que me dejases de esa manera..."

"No estoy intentando excusarme, estoy contándote mis motivos." Dice recuperando un poco la compostura. "Si me iba a Nueva York contigo me alejaría de cualquier posible oportunidad de estudiar nada. ¿Qué habría sido de mí, Rachel? Dime, ¿qué habría sido de haberlo dejado todo?"

"Yo no te obligué, ¡tú aceptaste!"

"¡Lo sé! ¿Vale? Sé que acepté, pero llegado el momento ¡no podía hacerlo!" Se rompe frente a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿En serio crees que habría funcionado? ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora? ¿Con tres niños y dos perros viviendo en una hermosa casa con piscina? ¡No!" Grita de tal forma que una pareja que pasa a nuestro lado pega un pequeño saltito por el susto. "Habríamos terminado odiándonos, tú me habrías odiado por ser un impedimento en tu carrera y yo lo habría hecho ¡por haberme convertido en una novia florero!"

"Y huiste..." Susurro sintiendo como las lagrimas bajan finalmente por mis mejillas. "Podrías haberme dicho todo esto, pero no lo hiciste. ¡Simplemente huiste!" Alzo la voz perdiendo también lo poco que me quedaba de cordura. "Desapareciste. ¡Sin más! ¿Acaso no me merecía al menos un maldita carta diciendo 'No puedo', Quinn? ¿No me lo merecía?"

"No estoy orgullosa de eso pero sabía que si te veía me convencerías de lo contrario." Responde supongo que ya sin voz por tanto grito. "Sabía que si iba a esa estación terminaría montándome en un autobús rumbo a Nueva York. Tú querías tanto esa boda... no habrías dado marcha atrás, las dos sabemos como eres cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza."

Los recuerdos de esa mañana me golpean de nuevo, tan dolorosos como en su día, tan desgarradores como ese instante en el que comprendí que todo había terminado.

No sé cuánto tiempo el dolor puede seguir intacto, no sé por cuantos años una herida sigue igual de abierta a pesar de que has intentado sanarla con todas tus fuerzas de todas las maneras posibles.

Pero su marcha sigue ahí, intacta, y ahora que todas las cartas están sobre la mesa lejos de sentirme aliviada por sus respuestas solo me siento aún más frustrada.

"Fui a buscarte, ¿sabes?" Digo en un hilo de voz alzando la vista. Quinn se congela. "Sí, fui a tu casa después de esperarte casi dos horas. Y tu padre me dijo que te habías ido y que estabas volando a Stanford."

Seco una de mis decenas de lágrimas guardando un breve silencio, ella intenta tomar mi mano pero yo me aparto bruscamente dejando tras este gesto una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza.

Poco me importa, no creo que sea mayor dolor que el mío.

"¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando volví a la estación y me encontré con Britt y San?" La miro fulminantemente. "¿Qué cara crees que pusieron todos cuando llegué sola al juzgado? Y cada vez que intentaba llamarte aquella jodida vocecita me decía que estabas apagada o fuera de cobertura... ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en superarlo? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó comenzar una nueva vida en la ciudad que se suponía sería nuestro hogar?"

"Yo también lo pasé mal Rachel." Musita prácticamente sin voz. "¿Acaso crees que no lloré? ¿Qué no te echaba de menos? ¿Qué no quería coger el primer vuelo hacia Nueva York y dejarlo todo?"

Cierro los ojos con pesadez. "¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Porque no tenía otra opción. Mi padre me tenía atada de pies y manos, ¡y yo quería ser algo más que la jodida novia de Rachel Berry!" Alza la voz de nuevo frunciendo el ceño. "Tú brillabas allá donde estuvieses y yo me quedaba de pie escuchándote cantar, sintiéndome un completo estorbo." Escupe con amargura negando con la cabeza. "No puedes juzgarme por ser egoísta cuando en ningún momento de planteaste siquiera la opción de dejar tus sueños por mí."

Abro la boca ofendida. "¿Perdona?"

"Es la verdad, tus sueños siempre fueron lo primero y yo solo era un complemento más a tu 'perfecta nueva vida' en Nueva York."

Tomo aire con fuerza para no golpearle en este preciso instante. ¿Quinn Fabray me está llamando egoísta? ¿Ella? ¿A mí? Esto es el colmo.

"_Tú_ estuviste de acuerdo, _tú_ asentías a todo lo que te decía, _tú_ fuiste quien dijo que vivir en Nueva York juntas sería perfecto." Le espeto señalándola con el dedo. "Si pensabas que estaba mal, si tan egoísta te parecía, si querías que me fuera contigo, ¿por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?" Alzo la voz de nuevo.

"¡Porque no lo quería! Ese es el punto de toda esta maldita discusión. Quería que fueses una estrella como siempre habías soñado y quería poder tener mi propio futuro. Estar contigo me impedía eso, y tomé la opción de marcharme."

"Aún así has tenido diez años para buscarme y no lo has hecho." Giro la cabeza.

"Ya te dije que tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras."

La miro fijamente. "¿Y acaso yo no merecía el riesgo?"

"¿Y no merezco yo qué entres en ese centro comercial y superes tus miedos?"

"¡No tiene nada que ver!" Alzo los brazos.

"¡Tiene _todo_ que ver!" Responde poniendo su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. "El mismo miedo que tú tienes a ese centro comercial, a enfrentarte a la multitud o a cantar es el que yo le tenía a mi padre, a ti, a tú reacción al verme después de lo que había pasado."

Cierro los ojos de nuevo intentando controlar otro próximo brote de lágrimas y los abro con pesadez observándola fijamente. "Eras mi vida, ¿sabes? Habría hecho cualquier cosa por lo nuestro, yo... yo jamás he vuelto a amar a nadie como te amaba a ti." Susurro prácticamente sin voz.

Quinn toma mi mano y acerca su cuerpo al mío. "Todavía estamos a tiempo. Dame una última oportunidad, Rachel. Esta vez será la definitiva."

Niego con la cabeza y me aparto de ella. "Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez y terminé llorando abrazada al volante del coche de Santana."

"¿Por qué eres tan rencorosa?" Entrecierra los ojos con frustración. "¿No ves que quiero estar contigo?"

"¿Y tú no ves qué ya es tarde?" Espeto abriendo las palmas de mis manos. "_Tar-de_."

Agacha la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior durante un tiempo para luego asentir y secar sus propias lágrimas. "¿Esa es tu última palabra?"

"Sí."

Gira los ojos y niega con la cabeza. "Tenías razón, no tienes nada que ver con la mujer que yo conocía. Quizás es verdad que solo eres una niña asustada." Escupe mordazmente.

Estas últimas palabras taladran mi pecho como si de un cuchillo afilado se tratase. El dolor de algo rompiéndose, algo que ni siquiera sabía que siguiese ahí, me quiebra por dentro y destroza algún mínimo resquicio que aún pudiese quedar de mí misma.

"Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, Quinn." Susurro ya sin fuerzas. "_Lo peor_."

Ella me mira dolida, quizás de la misma forma en la que yo la miré hace apenas unos segundos, las palabras hacen más daño que cualquier golpe, son capaces de herir de maneras inexplicables una vez han sido pronunciadas.

Quinn me mira una última vez y sin decir absolutamente nada pasa por mi lado dirigiéndose hasta el coche.

Yo cierro los ojos y rompo en un llanto desconsolado sabiendo que después de esta discusión las dos nos hemos hecho demasiado daño como para tener si quiera la más mínima oportunidad.

No es algo nuevo, pasamos prácticamente toda la secundaria entre el amor y el odio, dañándonos con las palabras y la ignorancia, en esa relación tóxica donde lo que decíamos y lo que no iban tejiendo una red de malos entendidos y reproches futuros.

Tanto tiempo tensando un hilo hace que finalmente se rompa. Si algo podía quedar de nuestra 'magia' se acaba de esfumar para siempre.

Pongo mis manos en el rostro y seco mis lagrimas como puedo, al menos ya tengo mis respuestas, se supone que esto sería suficiente para pasar página. ¿No?

De repente un fuerte golpe resuena en el aparcamiento y una ola de personas sale corriendo en mi dirección. Yo abro los ojos ampliamente y me hago a un lado con nerviosismo.

Miro hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido y veo como un gran grupo de personas rodea algo, busco a Quinn entre las más de veinte personas que allí se encuentran mientras camino lentamente hasta el foco de atención.

No sé porque me acerco, no entiendo porque mis piernas se mueven hacia lo que más temo pero no tengo poder sobre ellas; me siento como si flotase y tal vez se debe a que en mi interior, aunque quiero callar las voces que así me lo dicen, sé quien estará en el centro de todo el tumulto.

Todo parece suceder a cámara lenta, ecos de voces cercanas piden que llamen a una ambulancia entre cuchicheos y miradas consternadas mientras yo cada vez estoy más cerca de ver aquello de lo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocada.

Pero no lo estoy, cuando finalmente consigo hacerme un hueco entre la multitud la veo tirada en el paso de peatones, inerte, sin vida.

_Sesenta segundos_.

Ese breve intervalo en el tiempo es el que ha pasado entre nuestro desencuentro y este momento.

Sesenta segundos tardo desde que la veo hasta que me caigo sobre mis rodillas sin poder creer que sea cierto.

Sesenta segundos para comprender que, si está ahí, solo ha sido por mi culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo el Jueves.<strong>


	46. Cap 45: Canciones tristes para almas sol

**Capítulo 45**

**Canciones tristes para almas solitarias**

_"Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos."_

**Domingo, 19 de Septiembre de 2022**

¿Esta soledad tiene nombre? ¿Esta oscuridad, que lo tapa todo y nada deja con vida, fue buscada o llegó sin que nos diésemos cuenta? ¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Cuándo perdimos lo poco que nos quedaba de cordura? Gobernadas por el rencor, por el odio, por aquellos recuerdos que arden todo cuanto tocan. ¿Cuándo perdimos el rumbo? Consumidas por las sombras, por esta absoluta oscuridad.

¿Esta soledad tiene nombre? ¿Tiene _tu_ nombre?

Quinn.

¿Qué estará pasando con ella?

Sentada en el banco justo frente al hospital me pregunto si en algún momento de este milenio tendré el coraje suficiente para levantarme y cruzar los escasos cincuenta metros que me separan de la puerta.

¿Tampoco ella merece este esfuerzo? ¿Al igual que no merecía mi intento por entrar esta tarde en el centro comercial?

Solo una hora ha pasado desde ese momento, y sin embargo siento como si hubieran sido siglos.

Suspiro con pesadez alzando la cabeza y mi atención se centra en Santana, Brittany y Jess que se acercan corriendo hasta mí.

Espero que no vuelvan a hacer eso, no es aconsejable cruzar la carretera sin mirar, hoy hemos podido comprobarlo. Aunque quizás Santana y Brittany podrían amortiguar el golpe gracias a los vestidos de novia, tipo paracaídas o escudo infranqueable.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Quinn?" Me pregunta San sentándose a mi lado. Yo la miro en silencio y ella frunce el ceño. "¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Por qué no estás con ella? ¿La han ingresado?"

"Yo... Yo no..." Musito.

"¡Rachel!" Me grita tomándome por los hombros. "¡Deja de balbucear como una idiota y respóndeme!"

La miro en silencio mientras ella me zarandea intentando que mi garganta pronuncie palabras que no está dispuesta a sacar a la luz. Puedo ver como sus labios se mueven una y otra vez pero no escucho absolutamente nada, mi mente está completamente nublada sin ser consciente de cuanto pasa a su alrededor.

Solo cuando Jess se acerca y aparta las manos de Santana vuelvo al mundo real, con el resto de los mortales.

"San, san. ¡Escúchame!" Le grita tomándola por la barbilla. "Está en shock, ¿o es qué no la ves?" Espeta señalándome. "Yo quiero saber tanto como tú que ha pasado pero zarandeándola no vas a conseguir que hable."

Santana la observa fijamente para luego regalarme una mirada llena de dureza y ponerse en pie. "Voy a buscarla."

"Voy contigo." Dice Britt saliendo tras ella.

Miro en silencio como las dos cruzan corriendo de nuevo esos escasos pero interminables metros para mí hasta llegar al hospital y entrar por la puerta.

Puedo ver de reojo como Jess se sienta a mi lado y me observa fijamente. Yo clavo la vista en ese chicle pegado en el suelo que llevo mirando los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos que he pasado sentada en este maldito banco.

Y de nuevo mi mente vaga una hora antes, y escucho de nuevo el golpe y en mi retina se repite la imagen de Quinn inmóvil tirada en el paso de cebra. Resuena en mis oídos el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia, ¿o es alguna de las que llegan al hospital? No lo sé, solo puedo ver de nuevo la imagen de los camilleros metiendo a Quinn en la ambulancia y saliendo como un rayo de aquel aparcamiento.

Una y otra vez estas imágenes se han reproducido en mi cabeza como si de una cinta rayada se tratase, una y otra vez mi corazón se encoje y mi mirada se nubla, aunque esta vez creo que es por las lagrimas que comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas.

Silenciosas, como mi respiración, como la soledad que me golpea minuto a minuto y esta desesperación por no saber si a estas horas Quinn estará viva o...

No, no quiero ni pensarlo.

"¿Quieres que vaya por una botella de agua?" Me pregunta Jess recordándome que aún sigue ahí. Asiento sin mirarla y ella se pone en pie. "Enseguida vuelvo."

Es frustrante ver como para todos excepto para mí es tan fácil cruzar la carretera y pasar al otro lado. Decenas de personas han entrado y salido por esa gran puerta de cristal mientras yo no soy capaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

La noche empieza a ponerse y el sol se esconde tras el gran edificio blanco frente a mí, mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y tengo que apretar fuertemente mi pecho por miedo a que el corazón salga disparado.

Jess aparece de la nada como una enviada del cielo y me tiende la botella de agua. "Toma. Bebe." Me dice. Intento dar pequeños sorbos entre respiraciones agolpadas que hacen que casi me atragante. Ella acaricia mi espalda y fuerza una sonrisa cálida llena de preocupación. "Tranquila. Respira."

Trago el agua con fuerza y la miro ya con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. "Todo esto ha sido... ha sido por mi culpa." Tartamudeo entre sollozos tomando la botella con mi mano temblorosa.

Jess sigue acariciando mi espalda. "Shhh... Cálmate."

"Quiero entrar pero... pero me paralizo." Me lamento de nuevo sintiendo como la sangre bombea con fuerza por mi pecho dificultándome incluso el habla. "No puedo, hay mucha gente y yo no... no puedo hacerlo, ¿entiendes?" La miro desesperada.

"Ven aquí." Me dice quitando la botella de mi mano mientras me envuelve en sus brazos.

Es extraño como de reconfortante es este abrazo realizado por alguien que es casi una completa desconocida para mí. Hay algo en su agarre, en su tranquilidad, en su entereza que me recuerda a Quinn.

Y su rostro llega a mi mente, pero esta vez no está tirada en el asfalto sino que está sonriendo. Veo esos pequeños hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas, sus dientes blancos y perfectos, esas arruguitas que el tiempo ha ido formando alrededor de sus ojos y que no me había parado a contemplar hasta este preciso momento.

La veo casi tangible, siento que puedo tocarla, pero abro los ojos y comprendo que solo era una imaginación. Y me pregunto, ¿alguna vez podré contemplar de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa?

"¿Estás lo suficientemente tranquila como para contarme lo que ha pasado?" Me pregunta Jess sin dejar de apretarme entre sus brazos.

Me aparto lentamente y agacho la vista hacia mis manos. "Ella... Yo... Discutimos." Suspiro con fuerza humedeciendo mis labios. "Quería que entrase en aquel centro comercial pero yo no podía y discutimos. Entonces yo... yo... le dije que era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida." Musito casi sin voz frunciendo el ceño en el recuerdo ahora lejano. "Y... y poco después de que se fuera escuché un golpe y un frenazo y... y..."

"Dios..." Susurra Jess poniendo la mano en su boca para luego agarrar la mía con fuerza. "¿Y el conductor del coche? ¿Dónde estaba?"

"No lo sé, no vi nada." Niego con la cabeza alzando la vista. "Cuando la ambulancia llegó cogí el coche y la seguí pero... pero no puedo entrar. Soy una maldita _cobarde_." Me lamento conteniendo estas ganas inmensas de golpearme a mí misma.

Jess clava sus ojos en los míos tomando mi barbilla. "Has conducido hasta aquí en un completo estado de pánico, eso es admirable Rachel." Niego con la cabeza y ella asiente con firmeza. "Lo digo en serio, has sido muy valiente."

De nuevo nos fundimos en un abrazo pero esta vez iniciado por mí, necesito protección, necesito sosiego, necesito paz y esta vez Quinn no está para brindármela sin más.

"Puedes... ¿puedes quedarte aquí un rato?" Musito casi sin voz en su hombro sin soltarme del abrazo. "No quiero... no quiero estar sola."

Ella asiente y acaricia con delicadeza mi espalda. "Por supuesto, me quedaré el tiempo que necesites."

Es curioso como la vida inexplicablemente une a personas completamente diferentes en un principio, como con cada uno de esos planes que traza de forma casi imperceptible va uniendo hilos distantes y forma nudos irrompibles.

En el abrazo de Jess puedo sentir como ella siente la misma incertidumbre que yo por lo que pasará. Dos personas aparentemente sin nada en común unidas por el dolor y por el miedo a perder a alguien a quien quiere.

* * *

><p><em>3 horas después<em>

¿De qué sirven los planes si luego la vida hará lo que quiere con nosotros? ¿De qué sirve planificar y medir cada uno de los detalles de tu futuro si, de querer hacerlo, el destino hará que todo gire por completo?

A estas horas se supone que deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos en el banquete de la boda de San y Britt, esa boda que llevo casi dos meses y medio planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle pero que al final ni siquiera ha llegado a celebrarse.

Estoy sentada en el escenario donde se supone que la banda debería estar tocando, sin embargo ahora mismo estarán en la sala de espera del hospital, como todos.

Todos menos yo.

Al mismo tiempo que Santana debía hacer su aparición en el jardín Quinn estaba entrando en Urgencias. De no haber llamado a Kurt mientras conducía hasta el hospital posiblemente lo habría hecho.

¿Tenemos algo que decir ante las cosas que la vida nos pone por delante? ¿Podemos tomar alguna decisión sin que esta cambie de un momento para otro?

Este jardín solitario es una muestra de que no, la vida siempre tiene la última palabra.

"Hey." Me saluda Santana entrando en el jardín. Ya sin vestido de novia, con mallas y una sudadera pero aún con el moño de novia.

Le sonrió levemente y ella se sienta a mi lado en el mini escenario mientras observo las pequeñas luces de colores que ahora parecen reírse de mí en la cara. No son brillantes, no si su reflejo no da en el maravilloso rostro de Quinn.

"Siento... siento como he reaccionado antes." Se disculpa mordiendo su labio inferior.

"No te preocupes, de ser tú yo me habría golpeado." Respondo sin apartar la vista de las luces.

"No me faltaron ganas." La miro alzando las cejas y ella levanta los brazos. "Broma."

Guardo silencio y juego con este collar en mis manos; es el que me regaló Quinn, el día de mi audición para la NYADA, el mismo día que le pedí que se casara conmigo.

No sé porque lo he conservado todos estos años, ni tampoco sé porque estaba guardado en uno de los rincones de mi maleta. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, al menos puedo sentir que aún sigue conmigo.

Observo como Santana mira el collar y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, yo tampoco llevo el traje de dama de honor, me recordaba constantemente como ahora todo debía ser completamente distinto.

"¿Cómo... como está?" Pregunto finalmente con miedo.

Miedo a su respuesta, miedo a que las cosas no vayan bien, miedo a que me diga algo que me haga sentir aún más despreciable. Al fin y al cabo todo esto ha sido por mi culpa, por mi miedo y mi orgullo aplastante.

"Está en coma. Estas cuarenta y ocho horas serán cruciales." Responde fijando la vista en la plataforma de la piscina. "Tiene dañadas varias costillas, una pierna rota y quizás tengan que operarle para amputar el brazo."

Abro los ojos ampliamente y pongo mi mano en la boca. "Dios..."

"Pero dicen que no hay señales de daños cerebrales, ¡eso es bueno!"

"¿Y?" Frunzo el ceño mirándola fijamente. "No ha despertado, Santana"

"Rachel..."

"¡No!" La interrumpo saltando del escenario y poniéndome frente a ella. "Quizás nunca despierte y lo último que yo le dije fue que era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida. Soy un ser horrible, despreciable."

"Deja de martirizarte así." Poniéndose también en pie. "Cuando estamos enfadados todos decimos tonterías, cosas que realmente no pensamos. Quinn sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto."

Niego una y otra vez con la cabeza y me muevo con nerviosismo. Así llevo desde que Jess entró en el hospital y llegué aquí en taxi, del miedo al shock pasando por la ira, la frustración y el dolor más inmenso que he sentido en toda mi vida.

"Ella solo quería ayudarme, que por fin pudiese entrar. Y yo no pude, no... no pude." Me quejo mordiendo mi labio con fuerza. "Y me frustré, y le grité, y le culpé y le dije cosas horribles. Nos dijimos todo lo que no nos habíamos dicho en una semana."

"Eso es bueno, necesitabais hablar."

"Necesitábamos hablar, no discutir de esa manera. ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo?" Le pregunto mirándola fijamente, ella niega con la cabeza. "Que Quinn solo ha sido buena conmigo estos días y yo no he hecho nada más que tratarla como si fuese una mierda. Y tenía razón, he jugado con ella. Y ahora está en ese hospital, ¡por mi culpa!"

Santana me mira en silencio y toma mi mano. "No tienes la culpa de esto, Rach."

"Sí, la tengo." Agacho la cabeza.

"No. El único culpable es ese hijo de la gran puta que conducía como un loco por un aparcamiento lleno de personas, no tú. Espero que lo hayan cogido y se pudra en el calabozo." Escupe con odio. "Le tocó a Quinn como pudo pasarle a cualquiera."

"¡Pero le pasó a ella!" Me suelto de su agarre. "De todas las personas de ese centro comercial le tocó a ella; no a cualquiera, no a mí... ¡A ella!. ¡Es injusto!" Pateo el suelo.

"La vida no es justa, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso." Dice contundente sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los míos. "Y frustrarte y enfadarte y odiarte a ti misma no soluciona nada, lo único que podemos hacer es llevar esto lo mejor posible y esperar..."

Muerdo mi labio inferior y de nuevo las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, a estas alturas creo que soy una fábrica de ellas, podría venderlas a granel o por eBay.

"Yo... yo solo quiero que despierte. Solo eso." Musito.

Santana tira de mi brazo y me envuelve en los suyos. "Yo también, Rachel. Yo también."

No puedo ni imaginar como debe de sentirse, como de confuso debe ser que su mejor amiga esté en coma el mismo día en que ella debía casarse.

¿Quién esperaba esto? ¿Quién podía imaginar que un loco no tuviese nada mejor que hacer para divertirse que correr por un aparcamiento? ¿Y si hubiésemos entrado en el centro comercial? ¿Esto habría pasado? ¿Y de no haber discutido? ¿Y si hubiese sido yo quién caminó hasta el coche en lugar de ella?

Es inevitable que me sienta culpable, es inevitable cuando lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que mis últimas palabras la hirieron quizás más daño que el propio golpe.

Santana se aparta y acaricia mi hombro con una leve sonrisa para andar hacia la cocina.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que llamar a la madre de Quinn y decirle que su hija, de la que no sabe nada desde hace un año y a la que no ve desde hace diez, ha sufrido un accidente." Me dice frunciendo el ceño. "Ni siquiera sé si Q querría que la llamase, pero prefiero hacerlo antes de que llegue a sus oídos por terceras personas. Ya sabes como es Lima."

"Yo lo haré."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu mejor amiga ha sufrido un accidente el mismo día de tu boda." Respondo acercándome hasta ella. "Has tenido suficiente por hoy. Y ya que no puedo entrar en el hospital al menos déjame hacer algo útil."

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunta confusa. Yo asiento sin ser muy consciente de lo que estoy aceptando. "De acuerdo."

Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras ella busca algo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

"Toma, aquí tienes el número." Me lo tiende. Yo lo tomo entre mis manos como si fuera el número del mismísimo diablo, quizás porque para mí lo es. "Voy al hospital, si hay alguna novedad te aviso."

"Gracias."

Santana fuerza una nueva sonrisa y camina de nuevo hacia la puerta para luego pararse en seco y mirarme fijamente. "Quinn es fuerte, sobrevivirá. Estoy convencida."

Alzo la vista del papel y sonrío con tristeza. "Eso espero..."

* * *

><p>Cincuenta minutos, ese es el tiempo que llevo sentada en el sofá del salón de los López con el teléfono en una mano y el papel en la otra.<p>

Marco una y otra vez el número pero nunca pulso el botón de llamada. No debí ofrecerme, yo y mi maldita boca que nunca puede estar cerrada.

Estoy convencida de que la madre de Quinn querría escuchar esta noticia de la boca de cualquier persona menos de la mía. Me odia, siempre lo hizo, y después de mi llamada lo hará aún más.

Y el odio es mutuo, al fin y al cabo hoy he sabido que fue ella quien la convenció para que no se casara conmigo. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Acaso mentirse a sí misma y huir era lo mejor para su hija?

Ya no hablo de la boda que nunca sucedió, hablo de todo, de todo ese tiempo que Quinn tuvo que vivir ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos por culpa de sus propios padres. No sé porque pero ahora la entiendo, comprendo su miedo y sus continuos cambios de actitud.

Tenía razón, ese miedo es el mismo que yo siento cuando tengo que cruzar una calle concurrida y mis músculos se paralizan. Es ese sentimiento de pensamientos contrapuestos, lo que quieres hacer y lo que tu cuerpo te impide, esa mano agarrándote continuamente para que no hagas eso que debes pero de lo que no eres capaz.

Es un agarre imaginado, pero se siente absolutamente real.

Tomo aire con fuerza y pulso de nuevo los números. Tengo que hacerlo, al menos de alguna manera tengo que hacer algo por Quinn.

No sé si ella querría que lo hiciese pero sí es lo correcto.

Un tono, dos tonos y finalmente coge el teléfono.

"¿Diga?" Me estremezco solo con el sonido de su voz. "¿Quién es?"

Tengo la tentación de colgar pero en lugar de eso mis labios se mueven solos. "¿Señora Fabray?"

_"Sí, soy yo."_ Responde confusa. Supongo que no esperaba recibir una llamada a estas horas. _"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"_

"Soy Rachel... Rachel Berry."

Un silencio sepulcral me hace saber que me recuerda perfectamente a pesar de mis dudas de que así fuera. _"No conozco a ninguna Rachel Berry."_ Sentencia con voz dura.

"Señora Fabray, no cuelgue." Respondo casi en tono de suplica. "Sé que sabe quién soy y le pido por favor que no cuelgue. Tengo algo que decirle sobre su hija."

Otro silencio envuelve el momento y si no fuese por su respiración y por el sonido de una alarma de fondo no sabría a ciencia cierta que aún sigue ahí.

Suspiro con pesadez y alzo la cabeza como si reamente pudiese verme. "Quinn... Quinn ha sufrido un accidente."

El movimiento repentino de ella resuena en el altavoz, supongo que casi se le cae el teléfono o que está completamente en shock. Al fin y al cabo es su madre, no debe ser algo que esperes escuchar a las diez de la noche de un domingo.

_"¿Qué... qué ha pasado?"_ Susurra casi sin voz.

Tomo aire con fuerza y saco de nuevo el collar de mi bolsillo apretándolo entre mis manos. "La han... la han atropellado."

_"Oh dios mío..."_ Musita supongo que aferrándose a la mesita del teléfono o algo porque escuchó el golpe de un objeto chocando contra el suelo. _"¿Ella... ella está bien? ¿Dónde la tienen ingresada?"_

"Está en... coma, en la habitación 227 del Hospital General."

Silencio y más silencio es lo único que recibo el siguiente minuto, silencio que no sé como interpretar pero que me hace sentir nerviosa e incómoda.

_"Está... ¿está en Lima?"_ Titubea confusa.

Y entonces lo recuerdo, ni siquiera sabía que ella había vuelto. "Sí, hemos venido para la boda de Santana y Brittany."

Esta es la segunda vez que hablo con la señora Fabray en toda mi vida, la segunda vez y estuve con su hija la mayor parte de la secundaria. La otra fue aquel día en que nos encontraron casi manteniendo relaciones sexuales en su sofá, y lo único que me dijo fue que me vistiese.

No, nunca fuimos las típicas suegra y nuera.

_"Bien."_ Dice finalmente. _"Gracias por llamar, Rachel."_

Entrecierro los ojos ante su aparente frialdad. "¿Irá a verla?"

_"Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo."_ Responde tajantemente.

"Pero... ¡pero es _su_ hija!" Grito con frustración.

Aunque la única respuesta que recibo es el sonido del teléfono dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

><p>En realidad, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, en estos diez años nunca me he sentido sola. Tumbada en la cama de mi habitación en Nueva York o mirando el amanecer en una playa de Hawaii o dejándome envolver por el silencio de aquel refugio en Tailandia me he sentido horrible, desolada, perdida, incluso suicida, pero nunca sola.<p>

Marilyn Monroe dijo una vez: _"Sé que pertenezco al público y al mundo, pero no porque tenga talento ni belleza, sino porque antes no pertenecía a nada ni a nadie."_

Eso es lo que yo sentía, no soledad; solo sentía que jamás nadie llegaría a mí diciéndome: "¡Hey! ¿Nos tomamos un café? Quiero conocerte más allá del nombre de Rachel Berry." Nadie, en diez años.

Lo que quiero decir es que no me he sentido sola en este tiempo porque nunca he sabido lo que era no estarlo. Los días, los meses, los años iban pasando y yo vivía entre fiestas, estrenos, sesiones de fotos y entrevistas llenas de halagos y firmas de autógrafos. Me volqué en lo único que me quedaba, me entregué al público porque era lo único que tenía.

La soledad era una compañera más del éxito, todos lo sabían, todos hablaban de ello: "La soledad del artista."

Pero entonces Quinn volvió de nuevo, y se sentó a mi lado no porque fuera Rachel Berry la gran estrella de Broadway ganadora de dos Tony y quizás algún día ganadora de un Oscar. No. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció su ayuda porque me amaba, a la Rachel Berry de Lima perdida y sin rumbo.

Quinn me amaba por lo que verdaderamente era, no por lo que todos pensaban que era o que algún día llegaría a ser.

Y quizás me ha tomado una semana comprenderlo pero ahora lo sé, ella sí me quería realmente; no por lo que era en el pasado sino porque fue la única que supo verme tras todas esas capas de soledad y vacio disfrazadas de nervios por una boda.

Ahora, caminando aferrada a mi abrigo por las calles de Lima y, por primera vez en diez años, sí me siento sola. Por fin había pertenecido de nuevo a alguien, y ese alguien ahora está durmiendo.

Quizás para siempre.

Dicen que el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen, yo no he matado a nadie pero si he vuelto al mismo escenario de esta mañana. De forma inconsciente, guiada por una música triste que solo resuena en mi cabeza y por el recuerdo de Quinn pidiéndome que cruzara esa maldita puerta.

Camino por el aparcamiento y observo el cartel verde parpadeante de 'Lima Central Market'. Doy pasos pequeños, lentos, pero decididos.

Tengo que hacerlo, y tengo suerte de que este centro comercial esté abierto a las doce de la noche. Solo los restaurantes y salas juegos, pero está abierto; al público, con gente en su interior.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y sigo caminando, el sonido del interior hace que me dé cuenta de que estoy justo frente a las puertas mecánicas.

He llegado mucho más lejos de lo que nunca había hecho, sin embargo el sonido de la vida en el interior de este maldito edificio consigue que de nuevo me paralice.

La puerta sigue abierta, y así seguirá si continúo frente a ella. Riéndose de mí en mi propia cara, recordándome que no soy capaz ni siquiera de poner un pie en su interior.

Suspiro.

Me giro con nerviosismo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y camino de nuevo lejos de aquí; lo he intentado, he llegado hasta la puerta, pero no soy capaz.

¿Algún día podré hacerlo? ¿Debo volver tras mis pasos e intentarlo de nuevo?

Noto que tengo algo metido en el bolsillo y lo saco mirándolo confusa.

Me detengo.

Es una piedra, es la piedra que me regaló Quinn, y es la blanca.

Solo significa una cosa, la respuesta a mi pregunta es _'Sí'_

* * *

><p><strong>Odio cuando FF corta mis títulos... ¬¬<strong>

**¿Entrará finalmente en el centro comercial? ¿Superará sus miedos? ¿Quinn despertará? El sábado lo veremos :)**

**Solo dos capítulos y el epílogo. ¡Ya queda nada!**

**Por cierto, os recomiendo que leáis Solo tu voz de la bella LucyCaboosey23 ( s/8076083/1/) Es la segunda parte de Alza tu voz. Si no habéis leído ATV mal hecho, pero si no leéis STV aún peor. Y lo digo porque sé lo que está por llegar y es... WOW!**

**Dicho esto que tengáis una buena semana. ¡El sábado está cerca!**


	47. Cap 46: Abre los ojos

**Capítulo 46**

**Abre los ojos**

_"Sigo buscando en ojos ajenos lo que siempre encontré en los tuyos, me gusta perderme en la idea de que no puedo vivir sin ti._

_Quizás porque, verdaderamente, es así"_

**Domingo, 19 de Septiembre de 2022**

Una vez escuché, en uno de los infinitos documentales de Discovery Channel de los que Britt es adicta, que tarda más tiempo en sanarse un músculo dañado desde hace tiempo que un hueso completamente roto. Quizás, con las personas, pasa lo mismo.

¿Quién tarda más tiempo en levantarse y seguir adelante? ¿Aquel a quien le acaban de romper el corazón o quién lleva años sufriendo el dolor del vacío y la desesperación? No es fácil recomponerse, no es fácil curarse a uno mismo, pero es mucho más complicado hacerlo cuando el sufrimiento forma parte de tu vida durante años.

Y ahora estoy aquí, intentando sanar de una vez este músculo, ese que dicen es el principal y que, aun estando completamente hecho pedazos, ha seguido bombeando sangre por mucho tiempo sin saber muy bien el porqué.

Mi abuelo siempre me decía: _"Cada paso que das, cada muro que saltas, es un segundo menos para la felicidad."_

Era un hombre sabio y murió de muerte súbita porque al parecer tenía el corazón demasiado grande. No me cabe la menor duda, era la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Sigo mirando la piedra blanca en mi mano, detenidamente, como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar.

Suspiro hondo, profundamente, y la aprieto con fuerza mientras las palabras de Quinn resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_"Cuando te sientas perdida estarán contigo, y así recordarás que yo también lo estoy. Estés dónde estés."_

Estés dónde estés...

Dudo mucho que ella ayer pensara que esto iba a pasar.

Ayer... parece tan lejano.

Cierro los ojos y me giro de nuevo enfrentándome cara a cara con mi prueba de fuego, ese colorido edificio que tiempo atrás había sido mi lugar preferido para pasar los sábados por la tarde ahora es un reflejo de mis miedos más profundos.

Y de nuevo comienzo la cuenta hacia mi propio infierno.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Tres pasos.

Alzo la cabeza, tomo aire profundamente y doy el cuarto paso hasta llegar de nuevo frente a la puerta mecánica. Otra vez el ruido del interior envuelve la fría noche, y el silencio. Por suerte no hay nadie a mi alrededor, si me viesen andando hacia delante y hacia atrás, cerrando y abriendo la puerta con mi movimiento, pensarían que estoy completamente majara.

Quizás no estarían del todo equivocados.

Cierro los ojos, con fuerza, y sin pensarlo mucho más doy el siguiente paso.

Y otro, y otro más.

El calor del interior me golpea, las luces dan en mi rostro aunque no pueda verlas, el sonido de la multitud me ensordece y la respiración se torna acelerada. Aprieto aún más fuerte la piedra de Quinn e intento controlar el sudor de mis manos fruto del puro nerviosismo que embriaga todo mi cuerpo.

Cada músculo, cada herida de mi maltrecho cuerpo, recibe esta extraña carga eléctrica que muchos llaman _emoción_. Sentimiento que creía olvidado, sentimiento que he sido incapaz de experimentar durante un año completo.

Tal vez incluso más.

Lentamente voy abriendo los ojos y la claridad del interior casi me ciega por completo después de la oscuridad de la calle.

Y entonces soy consciente, estoy dentro.

¡Estoy dentro!

He conseguido entrar al jodido centro comercial, estoy aquí parada en medio del hall rodeada de bares y restaurantes con decenas de personas.

Una familia pasa por mi lado mirándome confusos, quizás porque estoy sonriendo como nunca antes sin motivo aparente. Pero sí hay motivos, tengo más motivos que nadie en este mundo para sonreir.

Porque estoy dentro, estoy en un lugar cerrado y concurrido sin estar acompañada por nadie.

Una multitud repentina sale de la sala de cine, supongo que la sesión de las once finalmente ha terminado. Los miro y tiemblo un poco pero sigo inmóvil en mi posición. Sin titubear, decidida a no salir corriendo.

Y pasan por mi lado, caminan despreocupados hacia la salida sin ser conscientes de lo que está ocurriendo en este mismo instante.

¿Cuántas veces habremos sido testigos de excepción de grandes momentos sin saberlo? ¿Cuántas veces habremos compartido triunfos y fracasos con absolutos desconocidos?

Ellos no lo saben pero están formando parte del momento más importante de mi vida, están siendo testigos del renacer de Rachel Berry.

Próxima parada: _Hospital General de Lima._

* * *

><p>Hasta hace un año siempre me había gustado la parte más oscura de la noche, esa que llega después de la medianoche y antes de las tres de la mañana; cuando las estrellas brillan más que nunca, cuando el cielo es completamente negro solo iluminado por esas pequeñas luces que crean un manto silencioso de paz.<p>

Muchas de esas noches, cuando el insomnio podía conmigo, me sentaba en mi ventana y simplemente miraba al cielo. Observaba inmóvil la oscuridad y, entonces, podía respirar. Mientras otros dormían plácidamente yo pensaba en mi futuro, en mi pasado y, por supuesto, pensaba en ella.

Me preguntaba dónde estaría, que estaría haciendo, como sería esa nueva vida que había elegido y de la cual me había alejado para siempre. Me la imaginaba recostada en su cama leyendo algún libro, escribiendo en las decenas de hojas en blanco de sus cientos de cuadernos. Pensaba en ella, pensaba en mí, pensaba en nosotras y en como las cosas se habían ido a la mierda de una forma tan desgarradora.

A veces lloraba, sin saber muy bien porqué, alimentando rencores con lágrimas silenciosas.

Y en cierto modo detenía el tiempo, paraba el reloj y simplemente me dejaba llevar por la suave brisa nocturna chocando con mi rostro y secando mis lágrimas.

El ataque me apartó de muchas cosas, pero una de las que más dolió desprenderme fue de aquella, de la noche.

Ahora, sin embargo, estoy disfrutándola de nuevo. Observo el cielo más estrellado que nunca, o al menos así me lo parece. De pie, en mitad de este pequeño jardín que lleva hasta el hospital, vuelvo a dejarme envolver por el cálido y reconfortante silencio... Sin necesidad de una lámpara encendida en mi mesita de noche.

De acuerdo, no estoy en mi habitación y las farolas alumbran el camino pero, a estas alturas, cualquier cosa parece un gran triunfo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tiemblo, no juego nerviosa con mis manos, no siento esa presión taladrando mi pecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo miedo.

Si alguna vez habéis vivido atemorizados cada segundo de vuestro día entenderéis porque de nuevo sonrío para mí misma.

Entro en el hospital, a pesar de ser las dos de la mañana está bastante concurrido; si hubiese estado aquí hace una hora habría salido corriendo, bueno realmente no habría sido capaz de entrar, pero tengo la piedra de Quinn en mi mano y una fuerza irreconocible desde hace mucho.

Puedo notarlo, puedo sentirlo, poco a poco mis heridas están sanando. Lentamente, sin prisas, pero van sanando.

Paro un momento en la floristería y compro un ramo, eso se hace con los enfermos, ¿no? Se compran flores, o bombones, o tarjetas que dicen 'Recupérate pronto, perder el apéndice no es tan malo.'

No lo sé, nunca he tenido a nadie ingresado, de hecho siento cierta alergia por los hospitales.

Camino hasta el ascensor con mi ramo en una mano y pulso lentamente el botón. La puerta se abre y un celador con una sillita de ruedas sube a una adorable anciana.

"Buenas noches." Les saludo alegremente.

Él asiente en silencio y la ancianita me regala una increíble sonrisa.

"¿Usted es esa chica que canta?" Me pregunta sin dejar de sonreir.

Yo asiento mientras pulso el botón de la segunda planta. "Sí, soy yo."

"Eres muy hermosa, más que en las revistas que me trae mi nieta." Comenta tomando mi mano. Extrañamente no me siento abrumada por el contacto de un extraño, al contrario, es reconfortante. "Ella es una gran fan suya, estará muy contenta cuando le diga que la he visto."

Le sonrío amablemente y saco un bolígrafo y un papel de mi bolso. "¿Cómo se llama su nieta?"

"Lucy."

Alzo la vista del papel y niego con la cabeza, a veces las casualidades consiguen dejarme absolutamente sin palabras.

"Tome." Le tiendo el autógrafo. "Dígale que tiene una abuela maravillosa." Respondo con una gran sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta del ascensor.

"¡Gracias!" Grita saludándome con la mano. "¿Volverá a cantar pronto?"

"¡Quién sabe!" Me encojo de hombros antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Camino hacia recepción y me pongo la última en una fila de seis personas. Quizás os parezca ridículo pero estar aquí sin que me tiemble el pulso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en demasiado tiempo. igual que no titubear ante una fan ni sentir un golpe de calor por estar montada en un ascensor.

Finalmente es mi turno y sonrío amablemente a la enfermera.

Todo se siente como la primera vez, estoy como un niño con zapatos nuevos o, en mi caso, como una niña a quien sus padres le han regalado el nuevo disco de Celine Dion.

"Buenas noches." Saludo educadamente, ella solo se limita a forzar una mueca horrenda con los labios para seguir poniendo sellos en unos impresos. "Quisiera ver a Quinn Fabray."

"¿Tiene un pase de visita?" Me pregunta sin dejar de mirar sus papeles. Titubeo durante unos segundos y niego con la cabeza. "Entonces no puede entrar."

"¿Cómo?" Frunzo el ceño.

Sin mirarme le da un sorbo a su vaso de plástico con lo que supongo será café. "Necesita un pase de visita."

"Bueno... pues deme uno." Tamborileo con los dedos en el mostrador perdiendo un poco los nervios.

Niega con la cabeza. "La entrega terminó hace cuatro horas."

"¿Y entonces cómo puedo pasar?" Me muerdo el labio inferior, confusa.

"Ese no es mi problema." Responde bruscamente para luego alzar la vista sobre mi hombro. "Siguiente."

Abro la boca indignada por su mala educación y no me muevo de mi sitio. "Necesito verla."

"No puedo hacer nada, es el protocolo." Se encoge de hombros. "Reúnase con la veintena de amigos de la señorita Fabray que, supongo, se encuentran en la cafetería."

Entrecierro los ojos y pierdo la paciencia. "¿Sabe por dónde se puede meter su maldito protocolo?"

"Siguiente." Me ignora sin dirigirme la mirada.

Tomo su brazo y la miro fijamente. "Señorita..." Miro el cartel colgado en su bata. "Señorita Stefan. Hemos empezado con mal pie." Le digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas. "Mi... mi amiga está ingresada, y me ha sido imposible venir hasta ahora. No sé si es consciente de quien soy, supongo que sí, todos lo saben." Comento con cierta petulancia. "Por lo que quizás podría hacer una excepción y darme un pase de visita."

La enfermera cara seta me mira alzando las cejas y emite de nuevo otra horrible mueca. "Claro que sé quién es, usted es la señorita que está obstaculizando la fila." Responde de forma borde apartándome de su parte del mostrador. "Siguiente."

Abro la boca de nuevo completamente consternada y me quedo mirándola en silencio. Maldita hija de puta, ¿quién se ha creído que es? ¡Soy Rachel Berry! Nadie le dice que no, y mucho menos a la nueva Rachel Berry.

Una voz conocida me saca de mis planes de escupir sobre su café o estamparle con el ramo en su maldita y soberbia cara.

"Disculpe, quisiera ver a Quinn Fabray"

"¡Por dios! ¿Alguien más viene por Quinn Fabray?" Pregunta hacia la fila. Solo obtiene miradas confusas y un silencio como respuesta. "¿Nadie? Bien, menos mal." Murmura entre dientes.

Giro la vista hacia la persona a mi lado y mi rostro se torna a pálido en cuestión de segundos. "Señora Fabray..."

Ella me sonríe de medio lado y la señorita de recepción nos mira frunciendo el ceño, al parecer poco le importa nuestro reencuentro.

"¿Tiene pase de visita?" Pregunta con el mismo tono monótono de antes. Ella niega con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme. "Entonces no puede entrar. Siguiente."

La señora Fabray gira la cabeza y la mira fulminantemente. "Soy Judy Fabray, su madre, y ella es..." Me señala titubeante. "Ella es su pareja, estoy segura de que puede hacer algo al respecto."

Zorra-Stefan palidece de inmediato, quizás tanto o más que yo, y se muerde el labio inferior. "Pero..."

"¿Usted sabe quién soy?" La interrumpe. Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Y también quien era mi marido..."

Titubea y la mira con nerviosismo. "Sí, pero..."

Judy alza la mano interrumpiéndola de nuevo. "Si no quiere que hable con el director y haga que termine archivando informes en el sótano el resto de su vida creo que podrá hacer algo al respecto." Sonríe sin gracia.

He de reconocer que en este momento siento pena por Zorra-Stefan.

"Pero... Tengo gente que debo..."

"La esperamos aquí, gracias." Interrumpe por tercera vez clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros de la enfermera. Ella se levanta en silencio algo compungida y camina hacia la oficina que está a su espalda. "Y por cierto, quiero hablar con el doctor que trata a mi hija." Añade metiendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

"El Doctor Avner se encuentra en una reunión."

"Poco me importa, haga su trabajo." Responde con soberbia. La enfermera me mira confusa y yo me encojo de hombros. "¡Vamos!" Exclama la señora Fabray haciendo que pegue un pequeño saltito y vaya casi corriendo hacia la oficina.

Yo observo con los ojos muy abiertos como la antes demonio ahora mártir comenta con el ceño fruncido a una compañera lo que acaba de ocurrir mientras nos mira de reojo por el cristal.

Judy alza la cabeza colocándose el bolso en su hombro y gira los ojos. "Incompetente." Murmura entre dientes volviendo la vista hacia mí. "¿Un café?"

* * *

><p>"Gracias." Musito casi sin voz cogiendo el vaso de cartón que me tiende la señora Fabray.<p>

Puede que haya sido capaz de entrar en un centro comercial, y también en un hospital, y enfrentarme a una enfermera prepotente que no ha visto un musical de Broadway en su vida. ¿Pero tomar un café con Judy Fabray? Eso es peor que correr en la maratón de Nueva York con cientos de personas.

El silencio nos envuelve y yo doy cortos sorbos a mi café, aún con el ramo en la mano, esperando pacientemente a que el doctor Avner llegue con nuestros pases. Es sorprendente la manera en la que ha controlado a esa enfermera, aún no he salido de mi asombro.

Realmente empiezo a pensar que el padre de Quinn si era Al Capone...

"¿Desde cuándo estáis en Lima?" Me pregunta moviendo el café con el pequeño palito de madera.

Alzo la vista del suelo y titubeo durante unos segundos. "Quinn llegó el lunes, yo llevo aquí algo más de tiempo."

Ella asiente, supongo que pensando en porqué su hija no ha ido a visitarla en siete días. No sé realmente a ciencia cierta si le importa, el rostro de esta mujer es como un lienzo en blanco, no veo absolutamente nada.

Me siento incómoda, y las manos comienzan a sudarme de nuevo. Espero que esto no sea una recaída, no podría soportar tocar el cielo para luego pegar tremendo trompazo.

"¿Cómo está?" Me pregunta de la nada dándole un sorbo a su café. "Quiero decir, antes del accidente... ¿Cómo es su vida? ¿Sigue trabajando en esa agencia?"

"Sí... Sigue allí, le va muy bien en realidad."

No tengo ni la menor idea de como hablar con ella, ni siquiera sé si debo llamarla señora Fabray o Judy. Se supone que somos algo más que dos desconocidas, sin embargo no lo somos. ¿Qué sabe ella de mí? Nada. ¿Qué sé yo de ella? Poco, y lo que sé no la convierte en la mejor persona del mundo.

"Por lo que he escuchado triunfaste en Broadway..." Comenta tras otro breve silencio.

Yo asiento lentamente con la cabeza.

¿Qué más le da? De no haber sido por Quinn gracias a ella y su querido esposo quizás ahora trabajaría en una hamburguesería.

"¿Sigues con tu descanso de los escenarios?"

La miro por encima de mi humeante vaso de café. "Sí."

Y lo digo de forma un tanto brusca, y lo hago así porque sigo sin entender que demonios hacemos las dos tomando un café como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Cosa que en realidad es cierta, pero ya me habéis entendido.

Su frialdad y completa pasividad, a pesar de que su hija está en coma, realmente me deja consternada.

Sé que los Fabray no destacan por dejar a la vista sus emociones, he conocido a un miembro de esa familia mejor que nadie, pero hay situaciones y momentos en los que se supone que una persona debe mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento, o al menos preocupación.

Humedece sus labios y tira el vaso a la papelera. "¿Lleváis mucho juntas de nuevo?"

"¿A qué se refiere con 'juntas'?" La miro confusa.

"Pues... a como pareja." Me dice riendo ante la apartemente pregunta evidente.

Titubeo durante unos segundos. "¿Cómo pareja? Nosotras... nosotras no somos pareja, señora Fabray."

"¿No?" Pregunta alzando las cejas con confusión. Niego con la cabeza. "Yo... Yo pensaba que... nada. Disculpa el malentendido."

Si hasta hace dos minutos este momento era incómodo ahora ha ganado el premio a 'Momento embarazoso del año'.

¿Creía que estábamos juntas? ¿Por eso le dijo a la enfermera que yo era su pareja? Pensaba que era una simple coartada para que me diese el maldito pase, no sabía que realmente pensase que éramos novias de nuevo.

Esto me hace sentir aún más nerviosa; si era extraño que ella quisiese tomar un café conmigo solo siendo la amiga de su hija, lo es mucho más si pensaba que estaba saliendo con ella.

"Rachel sé lo que debes estar pensando." Acomoda su pelo mirándome fijamente. "Debes pensar que soy la peor madre del mundo y que nunca hice nada por mi hija, no te falta razón ni motivos." Sonríe con tristeza. "Y también supongo que creerás que estoy siendo fría con toda esta situación pero... sé que sobrevivirá, estoy convencida."

Alzo la vista de mi vaso. "¿Usted cree?"

"Quinn, por suerte, sacó la fuerza de su padre." Asiente con una sonrisa. "Él era un luchador incansable, y ella está cortada por el mismo patrón."

Russel era un cabrón, eso era; pero evidentemente no se lo digo a la señora Fabray.

Si antes le tenía respeto, después de verla en recepción se ha convertido en la persona que más me intimida después de Cassandra July, mi profesora de baile en la NYADA.

Dios... solo con pensar en ella me tiemblan las piernas.

Tiro también el vaso a la papelera y me pregunto si el doctor tardará mucho en llegar. Quiero ver a Quinn, _necesito _verla.

¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá despertado? ¿O el motivo de la tardanza es porque ha pasado algo grave?

Dios... Le habrán amputado el...

Niego con la cabeza. "¿Por qué... por qué no ha ido a verla en todos estos años?" Pregunto, supongo que por llenar mi preocupación con palabras.

"Sabía que no quería que lo hiciese, ella... bueno no se fue muy contenta conmigo aquel día, el día... de vuestra boda." Me mira titubeante durante unos segundos. Evito su mirada y juego con mis manos. "Supongo que debo pedirte perdón por eso, por todo. Quizás fui un tanto injusta..."

¿Injusta? Esa no es la palabra para definirla. Zorra sería un calificativo más explicito.

Alzo la vista y clavo mis ojos en los suyos con una firmeza antes desconocida. "No es conmigo con quien debe disculparse, señora Fabray."

Judy me mira un tanto consternada, sin duda no esperaba esa respuesta por mi parte.

"Fue muy difícil para mí asumir que estaba contigo, que le gustaban... bueno, que le _gustan_ las mujeres." Dice mordiendo su labio inferior, insegura por primera vez desde que apareció en el hospital. "De hecho aún hoy me cuesta entenderlo. Ella es mi hija y no es una forma de vida adecuada. Es pecado, es... es algo inadmisible para nuestra familia, ¿entiendes?" Frunce el ceño.

La observo en silencio y apoyo la espalda en la pared metiendo mi mano libre en el bolsillos de mi abrigo.

"¿Le puedo contar algo?"

Ella asiente un tanto confusa. "Sí... claro."

"Este último año lo he pasado asustada, con miedo." Comento jugando con las dos piedras en mi bolsillo. "No podía salir sola, no podía ir a tomar café, no podía siquiera cruzar una calle sin la compañía de algún amigo o conocido. En realidad, era así hasta hace dos horas." Rio para mí misma. "Antes de volver a Lima yo... yo estuve a punto de acabar con todo."

No tengo ni la menor idea de por que le estoy contando esto, de hecho creo que es la persona menos indicada, pero las palabras salen sin pensarlo y ella me observa con atención sin entender muy bien a que viene toda esta confesión repentina.

"Pero entonces ella llegó y supo ver que dentro de tanta oscuridad aún había algo de luz, entró en aquellos rincones más profundos de mí misma y soportó mis continuos intentos por sacarla fuera de mi vida." Le digo mordiendo mi labio inferior, intentando contener las lágrimas. "Porque Quinn no es perfecta, está muy lejos de serlo, y a veces consigue sacarme de quicio pero... es la mujer más maravillosa, inteligente y honesta que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¿Y puedo contarle otra cosa?" Judy asiente un tanto compungida. "Ella fue quien me enseñó que no era cobarde por tener miedo, me hizo ver que simplemente era humana."

Suspiro con pesadez y me limpio con la manga de mi abrigo, la señora Fabray saca un pañuelo de su bolso y me lo tiende observándome en silencio.

La miro con la vista nublada y le sonrío de medio lado secando el resto de lágrimas. "Es muy afortunada por tener una hija como Quinn, es el sueño de toda madre, créame."

Y dicho esto de nuevo la tristeza abrumadora me embarga, pero esta vez no por mí misma o por mis miedos, ni por sentirme culpable o desdichada. Esta vez la tristeza llega por Quinn, por su ausencia, por la falta de su sonrisa y porque no he pasado ni doce horas alejada de ella pero siento como si hubiesen sido días, o meses, incluso años.

Absurdo, ¿no? Era necesario un atropello de un imbécil desquiciado para que me diese cuenta que la oscuridad con Quinn no es tan dolorosa.

"¿Señora Fabray? ¿Quería usted verme?" Dice un hombre alto de pelo canoso y gafas de pasta apareciendo de la nada.

Judy se gira y le tiende la mano. "Sí, Doctor Avner, ¿no?" Él asiente y yo me aparto de la pared poniéndome al lado de ella. "¿Cómo está? Nadie sabe nada y los amigos de mi hija dicen que no le dan ninguna información."

El doctor nos observa en silencio durante unos segundos para luego asentir lentamente. "Está en coma, ha sufrido un fuerte golpe y necesitábamos tenerla en observación."

"¿Pero está bien?" Pregunta algo nerviosa, supongo que hablar con el médico le hace entender que realmente su hija está ingresada y no de viaje a Miami. "Dígame la verdad, sin paños calientes."

"Tiene dos costillas dañadas y una pierna fracturada." Responde con tono solemne metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata. "Cuando llegó, tenía rota la clavícula y esta le había tocado una arteria importante del brazo que le provocó una fuerte hemorragia, por lo que barajamos la opción de amputar."

"¿Amputar?" Palidece tomando de repente mi mano con fuerza. "¿Quieren dejar a mi hija sin brazo?"

Y ahí está la razón por la que no se lo dije por teléfono.

Él niega con la cabeza. "No se preocupe, hemos podido controlar finalmente la hemorragia y no será necesario." Sonríe tranquilizador.

No sé porqué pero acaricio levemente la mano de esta mujer hasta hace diez minutos mi mayor enemiga, supongo que porque las dos estamos unidas por la duda y la incertidumbre, al igual que con Jess esta mañana.

El doctor Avner suspira pesadamente y nos mira con cierta tristeza. "Lamentándolo mucho esa es la única buena noticia que puedo daros." Humedece sus labios. "Sigue sin despertar y, aunque no parece tener daños cerebrales, sus constantes vitales aún son bastante débiles."

"Pero... despertará, ¿no?" Musito en un hilo de voz.

"No lo sabemos." Se encoge de hombros débilmente. "Puede que lo haga dentro de diez minutos o puede que dentro de diez años. En estos casos poco podemos hacer, todo depende del paciente y sus ganas de seguir luchando."

El doctor sigue hablando pero yo ya no puedo escucharlo, no oigo nada, no estoy la sala de espera de la segunda planta, estoy volando a cientos de kilómetros con mis pensamientos.

¿Quién no ha matado una hora? ¿Quién no ha perdido el tiempo y dejado marchar los segundos en su reloj? ¿Quién no ha dejado pasar un día, dos o tres en el calendario pensando que el mañana siempre estaría ahí?

No sabemos cuando todo termina, no somos conscientes de cuán fino es ese hilo al que llamamos vida. Un día estas de pie riendo tranquilamente con tus amigos y al día siguiente estás siendo atropellada de la manera más absurda en el lugar más inesperado.

Quinn, al igual que yo y todos, ha matado muchas horas a lo largo de su vida. Pasó mucho tiempo sumida por el miedo y los fantasmas, perdió días enteros lamentándose por lo que pudo ser y nunca fue, _como todos_.

Sin embargo, ahora, cuando había encontrado eso que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando, cuando finalmente estaba siendo feliz y tenía esa paz que tanto necesitaba, la vida le ha dado un duro golpe del que quizás jamás pueda despertar.

¿Cuánto de injusto tiene eso? ¿Por qué a Quinn y no a cualquiera que desperdicie sus días borracho o que sea capaz de matar a alguien a sangre fría? ¿Por qué a una mujer joven de veintiocho años que estaba por fin comenzando a vivir?

No, la vida no es justa, está lejos de ser justa, la vida y sus giros son una autentica putada.

"Si quiere puede pasar la noche con ella. Es un familiar directo, está permitido." Le indica el doctor haciéndole un gesto hacia el interior de la segunda planta.

Judy suelta mi mano y niega con la cabeza. "Creo que a Quinnie le gustará más escuchar la voz de Rachel."

Tardo varios segundos en ser consciente de lo que acaba de decir y la miro confusa. "¿Está... está segura?"

Ella asiente con una leve sonrisa y toca mi hombro. "Sin duda."

* * *

><p>Todos estamos muriendo, cada minuto que pasa, todos los días. Esa es la verdad ineludible de la existencia. Puede que algunos no quieran verlo por miedo, o cegados por esa fuerza que te da estar vivo y sano, pensando que somos inmortales al tiempo; pero a todos nos llega nuestra hora, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.<p>

Y cada uno afronta esta cuenta atrás como quiere, o como puede. Con esperanza, explorando, sintiendo, amando, llorando o riendo. Pero los días pasan, el tiempo es débil y sí, aunque suene a tópico, cada minuto cuenta.

Sé que no soy la más indicada para hablar sobre esto.

He desperdiciado muchos días, muchas horas, lamentándome por problemas que ni siquiera era capaz de afrontar. Sumida en mi miedo, en mi desesperación, en mi oscuridad reconfortante completamente elegida.

Porque eso es lo que pasa con la depresión, cuando la sientes profundamente no quieres dejarla ir. Te acomodas en su manto y en tu propia realidad y prefieres sentir la comodidad del dolor y la apatía que levantarte por las mañanas y comenzar a vivir. Cultivas el daño, lames tus heridas, sientes ese dolor como tuyo y quieres pasar toda la vida abrazándolo.

Y es que es mucho más fácil vivir triste que salir a la calle y luchar cada día. Es más cómodo, es más simple.

Pero otra verdad ineludible de la existencia es que nadie puede vivir a oscuras todo el tiempo, o sales a la luz y te dejas morir con ella.

Yo, ahora, a punto de entrar en la habitación 227 de este hospital, elijo la primera opción.

Me ha llevado mucho tiempo entenderlo pero ahora quiero vivir, quiero sentir, quiero sufrir y ser feliz, experimentar y superar, sobre todo eso superar(me).

Y quiero hacerlo a su lado.

El doctor Avner abre la puerta y me deja paso con una leve sonrisa. "Si necesita algo solo apriete el botón de la enfermera."

Asiento en silencio y el cierra dejándome sola con ella, o al menos con lo que parece ser ella. Porque ese cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y cables no es mi Quinn, puede que sea alguien que se le parezca, pero no es ella.

Suspiro con fuerza y camino lentamente hacia la cama. Solo el sonido de la máquina dictando los latidos de su corazón se escucha en la habitación. Estamos acostumbradas al silencio entre nosotras, sin embargo este es absolutamente desesperante.

"Hey..." Susurro casi sin voz sintiendo como arde mi garganta por las lágrimas.

Acerco una silla a su lado y tomo su mano entre las mías. Siempre tuvo las manos frías, sin embargo su tacto se siente cálido en mis manos sudorosas.

Observo su rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad, y acaricio el pequeño moratón en su frente. Lentamente, como si realmente tuviese miedo de despertarla aunque es lo que más ansío en este momento.

Toco sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, pálidos pero tan deseables como siempre.

"Tengo una buena noticia para ti." Sonrío débilmente colocando bien un mechón de su pelo. "He podido entrar a ese centro comercial. Sí, lo he hecho." Le digo triunfante. "He afrontado mis miedos, he superado mi trauma, lo he conseguido. No habría podido sin ti, ¿sabes?"

No recibo ninguna respuesta y, sin soltar su mano, cojo el ramo que había dejado a los pies de su cama.

"Cuando entré vi una floristería y te compré esto." Se lo muestro colocándolo en un jarrón vacio en su mesita de noche. "Flores amarillas, ¿recuerdas?" Sonrío con tristeza.

De nuevo el silencio es mi única respuesta y vago por su rostro deseando con cada músculo de mi cuerpo que abra los ojos para así poder ver ese verde lleno de esperanza. No me importaría discutir, que me gritase, que me reprochase cualquier cosa o me diese uno de eso interminables monólogos sobre grupos extraños de los que jamás he escuchado hablar en mi vida.

No me importa nada, solo quiero que despierte.

Sigo acariciando su mano lentamente y apoyo mi cabeza en la cama.

"Quinn, tienes que despertar." Musito en un hilo de voz. "Tienes que luchar, no puedes rendirte. _Por favor_."

Las lagrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas y yo las aparto con la otra mano sin dejar de mirarla.

"No puedes dejarme de nuevo, no puedes. No dejaré que lo hagas, ¿entiendes?" Niego una y otra vez con la cabeza. "No puedes irte, no ahora... No cuando por fin estoy recuperándome." Susurro entre el llanto y la desesperación. "Vamos, despierta." Zarandeo su brazo. "¡Vamos! ¡Quinn! ¡Despierta!"

Nada, ella no hace absolutamente nada.

Un llanto desolador se escapa por mi garganta y beso su mano entre lágrimas.

"Por favor... me lo prometiste." Musito ya casi sin voz apoyando mi cabeza en la cama. "Te amo, no me dejes."

De nuevo rompo en lagrimas que ya no tienen ninguna intención de parar; siento el dolor más desgarrador que he experimentado en mi vida, siento la angustia clavándose en mi pecho más afilada que mil cuchillos.

¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? ¿Por qué me deje llevar por el maldito orgullo? ¿Por qué he pasado una semana a su lado y no he sido capaz de afrontar la realidad hasta ahora?

Cientos de preguntas se agolpan en mi mente, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es llorar.

Lloro y lloro hasta que, de repente, siento un leve movimiento en mi mano, una caricia casi imperceptible.

Alzo la cabeza y miro a Quinn.

El verde, el verde de sus ojos me observa en silencio y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en esos labios de ensueño.

"¿Me... me amas?" Musita con voz ronca antes de un golpe de tos.

"¿Quinn?" Pregunto en estado de shock. "¡Quinn estás despierta!" Grito levantándome rápidamente y apretando el botón rojo. "¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!" Ella me mira confusa y me acerco rápidamente acariciando su pelo. "Dios estás despierta, has despertado."

Nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de alegría recorren mis mejillas.

Ella frunce el ceño e intenta moverse sin mucho éxito. Tomo su mano para que no haga ningún esfuerzo sin poder dejar de llorar.

"¿Por qué... porqué lloras?" Musita acariciando levemente mi mano.

Seco mis lágrimas con la manga. "Creía... creía que no ibas a despertar."

Quinn me sonríe de medio lado y clava esos maravillosos ojos en los míos. "Te prometí que no te dejaría caer, ¿no?"

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy muy molesta con vosotras. ¿De verdad me creéis tan mala como para dejar sin brazo a mi adorada Quinn? Mal... Muy mal.<strong>

**Ahí está, despierta, ¡y con todas sus partes!**

**Y ya solo falta uno. Aunque el capítulo final lo voy a dividir en dos partes. El lunes será la primera y el martes la segunda. ¿Por qué? Cada una tiene temas que zanjar y diferentes puntos de vista de la historia.**

**Dos historias, dos finales. Y un epílogo.**

**¡Buen fin de semana! Hasta el lunes :)**


	48. Cap 47 1: For the first time

**Capítulo 47**

_**1ª Parte**_

**For the first time**

_"No más ecos de nostalgia y ni luces de melancolía. No más distancia por distancia, no más lucha sin ganador._

_Ahora somos, después de tanto tiempo, solamente tú y yo."_

**Martes, 19 de Octubre de 2022**

¿Alguna vez has vivido un momento que siempre quisiste borrar? ¿Alguna vez has pasado una hora sin poder parar de llorar? ¿Alguna vez has desperdiciado un día frente al televisor? ¿O te has sentido asustado? ¿Cuántos segundos de tu vida has dejado correr entre quejas?

¿Cuál es la unidad de medida para contar la cantidad de sueños que sueñas? ¿Has luchado por cumplirlos todos? ¿O simplemente te has dejado llevar por la cómoda monotonía?

Hay una frase de la hermosa Nicole Kidman en la película Las horas que siempre me pareció muy certera: _"Alguien tiene que morir para que los demás sepamos apreciar la vida. Es el contraste."_

Por suerte para mí no tuve que morir, solo sufrir una atropello por un imbécil incapaz de entender que el aparcamiento de un centro comercial no es una pista de fórmula 1.

Frannie, quien muy a mi pesar es quien está llevando el caso, dice que le caerán de dos a tres años, que se convertirán en uno, y al parecer van a darme una suculenta indemnización por daños y perjuicios.

Ya veis, te dan cien mil dólares y eso compensa que haya pasado el último mes de mi vida encerrada en la habitación de este maldito hospital.

Sí, un mes, un mes con sus treinta días y sus treinta noches en una habitación de paredes blancas impolutas con vistas a un jardín que solo he podido pisar, y no literalmente sino en sillita de ruedas, cuatro veces.

Un mes completo lleno de pruebas y análisis, empotrada en una cama de la que solo me he movido para ir al baño y para acudir a rehabilitación.

Me he hecho amiga de todas las enfermaras, de los médicos, de la agradable anciana de la habitación contigua y de los celadores, camilleros y demás equipo de este maldito hospital. Soy un miembro más, creo que podrían poner mi foto en la pared de empleada del mes.

No me malinterpretéis, no me estoy quejando, solo que quiero poder salir de una vez por todas fuera y... vivir.

Sí, eso quiero, vivir. Más que nunca. Cada minuto. Cada segundo.

Santana dice que el golpe me ha dejado aún más idiota y que estar a mi lado escuchando como de maravillosa es la vida es jodidamente desesperante. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Es cierto, el accidente me ha cambiado, lo ha cambiado _todo_.

Y hoy, por fin, voy a salir al exterior.

Nunca un papel firmado me ha alegrado tanto como el del alta médica, creo que hubiese saltado en los brazos del doctor Avner si no fuera porque me acaban de quitar la escayola de la pierna, aún a veces me duelen las costillas y mi brazo todavía no es el que era.

Guardo las cosas en mi maleta, la misma que hace un mes y diez días estaba haciendo para irme hacia casa de Santana sin tener ni idea de como este viaje cambiaría el rumbo del resto de mi vida.

Libros, la ropa que exigí para no pasarme los días con esa maldita bata celeste y cientos de postales, peluches, chocolatinas y demás obsequios que todos los que han ido pasando por esta habitación me han traído. Incluso la entrenadora Sylvester, tan atenta como siempre, vino a visitarme y me regaló el libro "Cómo salir de un coma sin perder la cabeza."

Cojo el ramo de flores amarillas sobre mi mesita de noche y, después de olerlo con una sonrisa, lo coloco sobre la maleta en mi cama. Treinta ramos de flores amarillas, uno por cada día que he pasado en este hospital.

Evidentemente no los conservo todos, que haya salido de un coma no significa que me piense retirar al campo y montar un invernadero.

Al menos de momento.

"Toc, toc. ¿Se puede?" Asoma la cabeza Jess por la puerta.

"Pasa."

"¿Preparada para salir al mundo real?" Me pregunta dando un pequeño saltito y sentándose en la cama.

"No he estado más preparada para algo en toda mi vida." Suspiro dramáticamente. "No quiero volver a pisar un jodido hospital _jamás_."

"Exagerada... Solo ha sido un mes de nada."

Alzo las cejas. "¿Te parece poco?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que casi te quedas con una pata de palo y un garfio por brazo... Sí, me parece poco." Responde cogiendo una de las cajas de bombones de mi maleta y observándolos detenidamente para elegir cuál será su víctima. "Aunque mirando el lado positivo de todo esto habrías tenido un disfraz maravilloso para Halloween. Uno terrorífico, sin duda." Suelta una carcajada.

"Imbécil." Frunzo el ceño arrebatándole la caja de sus manos.

"¡Hey!" Protesta infantilmente. "Tienes como diez, comparte."

Niego con la cabeza con sorna y me meto un bombón en la boca. "Mmm... Delicioso, es de licor."

"Ojalá te atragantes, zorra." Murmura entre dientes cogiendo el ramo de flores. "¿Otro más?"

"Es muy atenta." Sonrío como idiota mientras guardo las cosas en mi neceser.

Jess alza las cejas y niega con la cabeza. "Sois imbéciles." Le tiro uno de los peluches que ya no cabían en la maleta. "¿Qué? Es cierto."

"¿El qué es cierto?"

"¡Qué sois unas imbéciles!"

"¿Por qué?" Alzo las cejas. "Sorpréndeme."

"¿En serio la pregunta?" Frunce el ceño. "Lleva treinta días sin moverse de este hospital, solo sale para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Estoy segura de que si hubieses seguido aquí un mes más la habría contratado como enfermera."

Le doy la espalda para ocultar mi de nuevo idiota sonrisa y cierro la maleta.

Sí, Rachel ha sido maravillosa este mes. Ha estado conmigo en cada prueba, en cada análisis y en cada una de las rehabilitaciones para poder mover el brazo de forma normal y no como un robot parapléjico.

Cada mañana, al abrir los ojos, la veía recostada en el pequeño sofá de la habitación; más hermosa que nunca, con esa sonrisa adorable que tiene cuando duerme.

Hemos reído, hemos hablado, hemos recordado y sobre todo nos hemos mirado, en silencio, como antes, envolviéndonos en la compañía mutua y en la paz que ahora nos cobija.

Su cambio ha sido espectacular, cada día me ha sorprendido con otro gran gesto de fuerza y entereza recordándome cada vez más a esa chica de la que me enamoré perdidamente con solo cinco años.

Rachel, sin duda, ha sido la mejor de las compañías.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" Le pregunto girando sobre mí mima y apoyándome en la mesita de noche.

"Nada." Se encoge de hombros. "Solo no entiendo porque seguís con ese jueguecito de 'Somos las mejores amigas' cuando las dos sabéis perfectamente que estáis locas la una por la otra."

Suspiro pesadamente y acaricio mi maltrecho brazo. "Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Jess. Estamos conociéndonos."

"¿Conociéndoos?" Exclama saltando de la cama. "¡Os conocéis desde los cinco años, por amor de Dios!"

"Ya sabes a que me refiero." Frunzo el ceño. "Yo no soy la Quinn de antes y ella también ha cambiado. Han pasado diez años, _diez_, y el accidente nos ha dado la oportunidad de pasar un mes juntas para ponernos al día sin gritos ni reproches. Solo hablando, como dos personas adultas con mucho que contar."

"Pero..." Muerde su labio inferior. "Pero ¡te dijo que te amaba!"

"_Creo_ que lo dijo, estaba en coma Jess. Mi consciencia de la realidad no era muy buena que digamos." Rio débilmente para luego agachar la cabeza. "No quiero apresurar nada, ¿entiendes?"

"Si yo lo entiendo, Quinn." Suspira con frustración. "Pero os vais mañana. Ella vuelve a Nueva York y tú a San Francisco, creo que ya es hora de que tengáis_ esa_ conversación."

"Las conversaciones no se fuerzan, surgen solas."

"¿Cuándo? ¿Dentro de otros diez años?" Espeta alzando las cejas, yo clavo mis ojos en los suyos. "¡No me mires así! ¡Sois desesperantes!"

Suelto una carcajada. "¿Qué más te da a ti?"

"¿Cómo qué que más me da? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! Y quiero que estés bien."

"¡Estoy mejor que nunca!" Alzo los brazos frunciendo el ceño por el dolor, a veces se me olvida que debo mantenerlo en reposo. Para eso está la venda que se supone que debo llevar puesta y no guardada en mi maleta.

"Post-accidente o lo que sea, ella es la única capaz de hacerte feliz. Lo sabes, lo sé, lo sabemos" Sentencia cruzándose de brazos.

La miro en silencio durante unos minutos y rio entre dientes ante su postura infantil. "Hablaré con ella esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien, solo eso quería." Sonríe alegremente. "¿Ves? No es tan difícil ponerme contenta."

Giro los ojos. "Desde que estás con Sugar eres más insoportable que nunca. Y por cierto aún no me puedo creer que vaya a vivir contigo en San Francisco."

"Yo si tengo huevos, no como otras." Alza las cejas.

"Cállate." Muerdo mi labio inferior. "¿Dónde está Rachel?"

"Está en casa de Santana."

"¿No va a venir?"

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Se encoje de hombros. "¡No soy su niñera!"

Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta interrumpen mi inminente secuencia de nuevas preguntas sobre Rachel.

"¿Perdón? ¿Puedo entrar?"

Yo asiento levemente y Jess me mira entendiendo perfectamente lo que mi silencio quiere decir.

"Te espero abajo." Anuncia cogiendo la maleta para casi caer al suelo segundos después. "¡Dios! ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Un cadáver del depósito?"

Giro los ojos y mi madre la mira sonriente desde su lugar al lado de la puerta.

"Hasta luego, señora Fabray."

"Hasta luego, Jessica." La saluda con la mano. "Que chica tan agradable." Sonríe con amabilidad cuando, murmurando posibles insultos, Jess sale de la habitación.

"Es frustrante." Respondo con la boca llena por un bombón.

Mi madre se acerca lentamente dejando su bolso en la cama.

"Tienes chocolate en la mejilla." Me dice mojando con saliva un pañuelo y limpiándome el rostro.

"Mamá... No tengo cinco años." Suspiro conteniendo la risa.

"¿Prefieres pasearte con una mancha marrón en la cara?" Frunce el ceño sin dejar de frotar el pañuelo hasta que queda satisfecha. "Perfecto."

Nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos, quizás minutos, y de nuevo entiendo que este accidente lo ha cambiado completamente todo. No solo me ha devuelto a Rachel, también ha conseguido traerme de nuevo a mi madre.

No, mejor dicho, ha hecho que finalmente tenga una madre.

Y eso es confuso, extraño.

Pero ahí está, frente a mí, jugando con su anillo nerviosa y mirándome con una sonrisa que incluso podría decir que deja entrever cierto orgullo.

O quizás no, pero al menos algo más que indiferencia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto rompiendo el silencio. "Te dije que iría a despedirme antes de marcharme..."

"Quería estar contigo en tu salida del hospital." Se encoje levemente de hombros.

Sonrío de medio lado. "No era necesario."

"Quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo antes de que te vayas." Agacha la cabeza.

Quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. Ahora sí que me siento confusa.

Pocos momentos me ha dedicado a lo largo de mi vida, quizás algunos en mi infancia, o quizás estos no existieron y son producto ficticio de mi subconsciente, ansiando desesperadamente tener una imagen materna.

Los Fabrays nunca hemos sido buenos con los sentimientos, yo soy la más expresiva por lo que os podéis hacer una idea de como somos en mi familia. No dialogamos, no mostramos sentimientos, muchos incluso creen que no somos humanos.

Sin embargo a veces las palabras son necesarias, aunque solo sean para llenar el silencio.

"Yo..." Comenzamos las dos al unísono.

O, simplemente, porque tenemos que decir de una vez por todas eso que llevamos callando durante demasiado tiempo.

Mi madre suelta una carcajada y unas pequeñas arruguitas antes inexistentes se forman alrededor de sus ojos.

Los años han pasado, incluso para la imperturbable Judy Fabray.

"Habla." Me indica con la mano. "Eres la convaleciente, tienes privilegios."

Sonrío de medio lado y muerdo mi labio inferior intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Siento mucho no haberte llamado el último año y no visitarte esa semana." Digo finalmente tras un largo suspiro. "Solo... tenía miedo a tu reacción y tampoco sabía con certeza si quería... bueno, si quería verte."

Sinceridad, honestidad, claridad.

Palabras claves en mi vida este último mes. Así es la nueva Quinn Fabray.

"Lo entiendo, Quinne." Asiente con la cabeza. "Sé que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo, de hecho sé que he sido una madre horrible. Es comprensible."

"No has sido tan horrible." Murmuro entredientes. Ella alza las cejas y suelto una pequeña carcajada. "Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero eso ya no importa."

"¿No importa?"

"No digo que no haya sido algo extraño tenerte por aquí este mes pero... te has portado muy bien conmigo, con Rachel, incluso con Jess que suele tener una boca enorme que a veces es incapaz de cerrar." Rio girando los ojos. "Estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aceptarme y lo valoro, _mucho_." Sonrío cálidamente para luego fruncir el ceño. "¿Estás llorando?"

"Es este rímel barato, no te preocupes." Musita absorbiendo las lágrimas.

Rio y abro los brazos estrechándola entre ellos. "Ven aquí."

"Siento que haya tenido que pasar diez años para que-"

"Shh..." La interrumpo apartándome y mirándola fijamente. "El pasado es pasado, lo importante es el hoy. ¿De acuerdo?"

Porque sí, después de todo lo ocurrido desde que crucé aquel cartel de 'Bienvenido a Lima' he comprendido que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, a veces incluso una tercera.

¿Quién soy yo para negarle la palabra? ¿Quién soy para no perdonarla? ¿Acaso no he cometido errores? ¿Nunca hice daño a nadie? ¿Jamás me equivoqué? Por supuesto, muchas veces, incontables ocasiones. ¿No sería hipócrita por mi parte pedir que me perdonen sin perdonar antes?

Acaricio su brazo con mis manos y cojo mi chaqueta dispuesta a salir por fin de esta horrible y apestosa habitación.

Mundo real prepárate, Quinn Fabray está de vuelta y con más fuerza que nunca.

"¿Quinn?"

Me giro sobre mí misma. "Dime."

"¿Has... has visitado a tu padre?"

"Mamá..."

Me interrumpe alzando la mano. "Entiendo que sea difícil para ti y que vuestra relación siempre fue algo... complicada." Frunce el ceño. "Pero él hizo lo que consideró mejor para ti y para su familia."

"Él era un cabrón egoísta, mamá." Escupo sin pensarlo. Ella agacha la cabeza y yo muerdo mi labio inferior. "Lo siento. No quise decir eso."

"No, es culpa mía." Hace aspavientos con la mano colgándose el bolso. "Irás a visitarlo cuando estés preparada, no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer."

"Mamá..."

"Vamos." Sonríe abriendo la puerta de la habitación. "Jessica está abajo y todos están esperándote en casa de Santana."

Frunzo el ceño. "¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?"

* * *

><p>"¡Sorpresa!" Gritan al verme entrar por la puerta.<p>

Y con todos mi madre se refería a eso, a _todos_. El Glee Club al completo, los padres de Santana, el señor Shuster y la señorita Pillsbury, más Alex y los chicos de la banda de quienes no pude despedirme y, por supuesto, el indispensable Ringo.

"¿Qué... qué es esto?" Musito mirando alucinada a la gran pancarta que pone _'Bienvenida, Quinn Fabray. Entera y con brazo.'_

¿Entera y con brazo? ¿Qué clase de cartel de bienvenida es este? Estoy segura de que es cosa de Britt, y si me quedaba alguna duda las manchas de mermelada de fresa intentando aparentar pintura roja me lo dejan bastante claro.

"Rachel nos ha reunido para celebrar que por fin estás en casa." Sonríe Tina abrazándome con fuerza.

Yo la observo a lo lejos, sonriéndome tímidamente mientras habla con la señora López; y si había una parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviese completamente enamorada de Rachel Berry ahora mismo acaba de conquistarla también.

Es imposible ser tan perfecta, creo que es como Superman y ha llegado a este mundo desde Krypton para alegrarme la existencia.

Hay una persona esperando para cada uno, o al menos eso dicen, y la mía, sin duda, es Rachel.

Intento acercarme hasta ella, pero es bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta que todos me abrazan y me acorralan a preguntas sobre mi estado y mi recuperación. Es sorprendente que estén aquí, no ha debido ser fácil para Rachel poder reunirlos a todos de nuevo.

"¡Quinn!" Exclama Sugar abrazándome cuando casi solo estoy a un metro de ella. "Estás mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi, y me alegro que no te hayas convertido en el capitán garfio."

Giro los ojos y miro a Jess fulminantemente. "Yo no le he dicho nada, lo prometo." Alza los brazos en señal de inocencia.

Creía que eran dos personas absolutamente incompatibles pero cada día tengo más claro que están hechas la una para la otra. Igual de imbéciles.

Cuando me giro para poder darle las gracias a Rachel ella se ha esfumado, o más bien la han llevado por un problema en la cocina con los aperitivos y Ringo.

Y así pasa una hora, yo sigo sin poder hablar con ella y comienzo a estar un poco desesperada.

Parece que ahora soy la mujer de moda, teniendo en cuenta que es mi fiesta de bienvenida al mundo por segunda vez quizás es normal; pero ya lo he entendido, me quieren, están contentos por mi vuelta, por lo tanto ahora... ¡Dejadme hablar con Rachel, por dios!

"Me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien, Q." Me abraza Britt por detrás mientras muerdo mi vaso de plástico por la pura desesperación.

Me giro con una sonrisa. Es Britt, aunque haya hecho una pancarta de mierda es imposible no ser agradable con ella. "De nuevo, siento haber arruinado vuestro día."

"No sé como lo haces pero siempre arruinas las bodas." Interrumpe Santana alzando las cejas.

Brittany asiente en el acuerdo. "Sí, Q. Eres algo así como la viuda negra."

Giro los ojos. "¿Qué vais a hacer?" Pregunto mientras observo como Rachel ahora habla animadamente con mi madre.

Sí, se han hecho grandes amigas. No sé que demonios pasó las menos de doce horas que estuve en coma, pero parecen las gemelas Olsen, todo el tiempo juntas.

"No lo sabemos." Se encoge de hombros. "Los familiares de Brittany no pueden venir hasta las navidades y ya todos tienen compromisos. Es bastante complicado mover a ochenta y cinco personas hasta esta ciudad de mierda una vez, imagínate _dos veces_." Frunce el ceño mientras Britt acaricia su hombro.

Una idea, un tanto disparatada pero que para mí tiene completo sentido, llega de inmediato a mi cabeza.

"Y si... ¿Y si os casáis ahora?"

"¿Ahora?" Pregunta San entrecerrando los ojos. Yo asiento convencida. "Definitivamente el accidente te ha dejado secuelas. ¿Dentro de poco comenzarás a hablar en parsel?"

"Quinn si ves una luz aléjate de ella." Añade Brittany tomándome por los hombros.

Entrecierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza. "Solo creo que si os queréis casar, y sé que lo estáis deseando, podéis hacerlo ahora mismo." Me encojo de hombros. "No es necesario ochenta y cinco invitados, tarjetas de seda o un banquete por todo lo alto. Una boda es una promesa para toda la vida, no un evento de Hollywood."

Santana muerde su labio inferior frunciendo el ceño, y eso solo puede indicar dos cosas: está pensando un buen insulto para decirme por esta idea repentina y descabellada o, realmente, se lo está pensando.

"Bueno... de ser tan pocos no tendríamos que hacer equilibrismos en la plataforma."

Bien, me alegro de que sea la segunda.

"Y el escenario aún está en el jardín." Acota Britt.

Santana la mira con una sonrisa. "Sí, y el toldo y los bancos también."

"¿No habéis quitado nada?" Frunzo el ceño.

"Estábamos demasiado ocupadas visitando a nuestra amiga recién salida del coma, discúlpanos." Espeta cruzándose de brazos.

"También tenemos banda." Interrumpe Britt alegremente.

"Pero nos falta lo más importante." Frunce el ceño Santana.

Brittany asiente en el entendimiento y muerde su labio inferior. "Cierto, los patos."

"No Britt, el juez." Gira los ojos.

Intento pensar en una opción ante este problema, cuando Rachel se nos acerca tímidamente.

"No he podido evitar escucharos y... puedo solucionar eso." Sonríe de medio lado. "¡Tina!"

Ella viene hacia nosotros acompañada de Mike y su adorable hijo, una delicia.

"Dime Rach."

"Tenías un primo notario, ¿no?"

Tina asiente. "Sí, mi primo Arthur."

"Berry, queremos casarnos, no comprar un apartamento." Espeta Santana.

"Los notarios también pueden levantar actas de matrimonio." Responde Rachel mirándola fulminantemente. "Me he informado, te recuerdo que era la organizadora de tu boda."

Ella parece satisfecha con la respuesta y Brittany sonríe como el gato de Cheshire

"Entonces... ¿qué decidís? ¿Lo hacemos?" Pregunto vagando mis ojos por ambas.

"Pero... Rachel trabajó mucho porque tuviésemos la boda de nuestros sueños." Interviene Santana mostrando algo de humanidad por primera vez en su vida. "Quizás podríamos dejarlo para la primavera..."

Sin embargo Rachel niega con la cabeza. "Quinn tiene razón, una boda es una promesa de amor eterno. ¿Qué importa el banquete, los centros de mesa o el color de las servilletas?" Me mira con una gran sonrisa para luego dirigirse a ellas. "Lo importante es que os amáis, lo demás es secundario."

"Lo que acabas de decir me han dado ganas de vomitar pero... tienes razón." Sentencia Santana mirando a Tina. "Dile a tu primo que esté aquí dentro de una hora, dos como mucho."

"Perfecto." Responde Tina emocionada sacando el móvil de su bolso.

Brittany me mira con una sonrisa inmensa para luego saltar a los brazos de Santana.

"¡Nos vamos a casar!"

"Sí, lo haremos." Suelta una carcajada Santana casi cayendo al suelo por el abrazo inesperado. "Y Quinn, por favor, no tengas ningún accidente esta vez. _Quédate sentadita_."

Giro los ojos y Rachel sonríe a mi lado. Me pierdo en ese rostro perfecto y en esa mirada que vaga lentamente por mis ojos.

Está tan hermosa con esa camisa blanca y ese pantalón vaquero, y recuerdo que es la misma ropa que llevaba el primer día que la vi de nuevo. Con esa camisa blanca Santana la regó con agua como si fuera un geranio, y ella la atacó diciendo que era de seda italiana.

Sí, lo recuerdo, perfectamente. Quizás porque no hace tanto tiempo, quizás porque he grabado en mi memoria cada uno de los momentos que he pasado a su lado. No siempre la vida te da una tercera oportunidad para recuperar a la persona que amas.

Y Jess tiene razón, debo dar el último paso adelante y tener _esa_ conversación. Si es que me dejan hacerlo...

"¡Chicos! Prestadme atención." Grita Santana subiéndose encima de una silla. Todos guardan silencio mirándola extrañados. "Brittany y yo hemos decidido que vamos a casarnos."

"Esa es una noticia pasada, hermana." Interrumpe Mercedes.

"_Ahora_." Responde. Todos abren la boca sorprendidos y ella sonríe satisfecha porque por fin tiene la reacción esperada. "Tenemos una hora para organizar una boda. Por lo tanto... ¡Manos a la obra!" Salta de la silla y todos dejan sus vasos para trabajar a contra reloj.

"Puedo sacar mi pizarra..." Añade Rachel.

"No." Respondemos todos al unísono.

* * *

><p>Después de ver como hemos preparado todo en una hora y quince minutos, me pregunto por qué demonios todo fue tan difícil hace un mes. Es cierto que el jardín no es el lugar de ensueño de aquella mañana antes del accidente pero el altar está colocado, los bancos puestos, la banda dispuesta a tocar la entrada de Santana y nosotras, como damas de honor, en nuestras posiciones al lado del primo de Tina.<p>

No llevamos vestidos que debieron ser violetas pero jamás lo fueron, las primas de Santana rociando la alfombra roja ahora inexistente con pétalos de rosa han sido sustituidas por Ringo que pasea alegremente por donde quiere y el padre de Brittany, dado lo precipitado del asunto, está llevando a su hija hacia el altar en chándal pero... ¿Y? ¿Qué importa? ¿Dejará de ser un día especial por no contar con un fotógrafo reconocido y una estatua de hielo en el jardín?

No. Esa es la equivocación popular, pensamos en una boda como el evento del año cuando simplemente son dos personas jurándose amor eterno para siempre.

Puede que sea vomitivo para Santana, pero es la pura verdad.

Los chicos comienzan a tocar Firework de nuevo, esta vez sin miradas incómodas entre Rachel y yo, solo dejándonos llevar por esa música que evoca tiempos pasados que jamás fueron olvidados.

Puesto que los vestidos de novia quedaron completamente destrozados después de cuatro horas en la sala de espera, Brittany lleva unos simples short negros, una camiseta blanca con rayas negras y una corbata a juego con su gorro.

Llega al altar y espera la entrada de Santana, que aparece en el jardín con una inmensa sonrisa acompañada de un orgulloso John sin esmoquin asfixiador. Y ella está igual de hermosa y radiante con unos vaqueros y una camiseta básica blanca que con aquel maravilloso y, para que negarlo, pomposo vestido de novia.

¿Los ramos? Simples flores del jardín de los López.

¿Los invitados? Las personas que siempre, ante todo, han estado presentes en su vida.

Finalmente llega al altar y me mira susurrando gracias. Yo toco su hombro y sonrío ampliamente, sin saber porqué, Rachel toma mi mano y no la suelta en toda la ceremonia.

Es reconfortante sentir el calor de sus dedos acariciando despreocupadamente la palma de mi mano, es jodidamente perfecta esta sensación que me embriaga desde que despertase hace un mes volviendo a nacer.

Esa sensación de tranquilidad, de sosiego, sin preocuparme si mañana todo seguirá como siempre o si las cosas tomarán otro rumbo. Sin importarme cuanto trabajo me espera a mi vuelta o si la zorra de Melissa Hart me habrá quitado finalmente el puesto. Ese es mi día a día ahora.

Porque si de algo ha servido casi perderme por el camino es que, ante todo, hay que vivir en el presente. ¿Y mañana? Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de plantarle cara.

"Brittany. ¿Aceptas en matrimonio a Santana?"

"Acepto."

"Y tú, Santana, ¿aceptas en matrimonio a Brittany?"

"Acepto."

Y así, en una hora y media tras un apasionado beso de diez minutos, Brittany Pearce y Santana López son oficialmente mujer y mujer, para toda la vida.

Alguien dijo una vez que la muerte no es lo peor de la vida, lo peor es eso que muere dentro de nosotros cada día mientras vivimos. No recuerdo quien lo dijo, tampoco soy una biblioteca andante, pero quien lo hiciera quizás también había estado a punto de morir.

Porque cuando sientes la muerte tan cerca, la miras a la cara, y estás caminando lentamente por ese fino hilo que es la vida, todo lo que tu creías que era ya no es y lo que no era quizás sí era desde el principio. ¿Me estoy liando? Tal vez, pero es una verdad absoluta.

No hay que tener miedo a la muerte, hay que temer no disfrutar de la vida.

Vivir mientras estés vivo, y morir cuando llegue el momento. De nada sirven los 'mañana'. ¿Por qué? Porque tal vez 'mañana' sea demasiado tarde.

Tampoco os diré que hay que vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, como bien me dijo la Rachel de dieciséis años, nadie tendría energía para ello, acabaría exhausto. Pero, ¿por qué no aprovechar esos momentos en los que estamos despiertos? Respirar y espirar, inhalar todo cuanto te rodea, disfrutar de las sonrisas de tus seres queridos y dejarte envolver por la perfección que entraña cada momento.

Y, si tienes la suerte de estar enamorado, vivir ese amor con cada latido.

Quizás las cosas no salgan como lo planeas, quizás llegue un momento en que todo termine, para siempre es mucho tiempo y los días corren rápido en el calendario, quizás un día todo desaparezca. Disfruta de lo que tienes cuando lo tienes y, cuando no lo tengas, ahí, ya habrá tiempo para estar preocupado.

"Quinn!" Grita Brittany sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¡Tienes que hacer un brindis!"

"¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

"Sí, Q. Eres la dama de honor principal." Añade Santana.

"No soy buena para los discursos..."

"¡Vamos Quinn!" Ríe Sam recostándose en la silla. "Los discursos son lo tuyo, todos lo sabemos."

Un asentimiento general se va sucediendo en la mesa, una larga mesa de madera decorada con un mantel de Winnie the Pooh, el único disponible en la tienda 24 h. Porque, ¿qué banquete puede tener una boda exprés?

Exacto, pizzas.

"No sé chicos... no tengo preparado nada."

"¡Qué hable! ¡Qué hable!" Canturrean todos al unísono, y si no fuera porque esa mujer hermosa sentada a mi lado también corea por mis palabras os juro que los mandaría a todos a la mierda.

Pero es Rachel, y yo a ella no puedo negarle nada.

Por lo tanto me levanto y todos aplauden entusiasmados por el inminente discurso de la dama de honor principal que, curiosamente, fue la causante de la no-boda.

"Conozco a Santana y Brittany desde prácticamente toda la vida." Las miro con una sonrisa. "He vivido su historia desde el principio, he sido testigo-dormido, sin saberlo, de su primer beso y he podido comprobar a lo largo de los años que ese amor sin duda era verdadero." Guardo silencio y rio entre dientes mirando a mi alrededor. "Quizás no es la boda que siempre habíais imaginado, ni mucho menos el banquete soñado; pero si algo he aprendido en el último mes es que los momentos perfectos se crean solos, los instantes inolvidables lo son sin pensarlo antes y las historias más grandes comienzan de la forma más inesperada."

Bajo la vista y miro de reojo a Rachel, que me observa detenidamente sin poder contener una tímida sonrisa.

"Vuestro amor, esa forma en la que os miráis y sonreís, es inspirador para cualquiera. Sin duda, me dais el mayor regalo de todos, _la esperanza_." Sonrío de medio lado mirándolas de nuevo. "Y ahora, en este momento, comienza vuestra nueva vida. Ahora, esta noche, comienza el principio de siempre." Cojo el botellín de cerveza de la mesa y lo levanto. "Chicas, os deseo la mayor de las felicidades. ¡Por las novias!"

"¡Por las novias!"

Me siento de nuevo en mi asiento y Rachel se acerca a mi oído apoyando su mano en mi pierna. "Un discurso maravilloso."

"Tenía la inspiración a mi lado." Sonrío encogiéndome de hombros.

Es curioso como ella, pese a todo nuestro historial, sigue ruborizándose cuando digo esto.

Creo que por eso estoy convencida de que estamos hechas para estar juntas, ¿cuántas personas pueden conservar el amor después de catorce años?

* * *

><p>Luces de colores que aún seguían en el jardín brillan parpadeantes mientras todos bailan animados <em>Reach Out<em> de Gloria Gaynor cantada por Mercedes que ahora acompaña a la banda.

Todos han pasado por ese escenario, es lo que ocurre cuando unes fiesta, banda y antiguos miembros de un coro. Todos menos ella, pero supongo que será cuestión de tiempo.

Me acerco lentamente con mi vaso en la mano y lo dejo en la mesa a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa.

"¿Me concede este baile?" Le pregunto haciendo una especie de reverencia y besando su mano.

Ella suelta una carcajada y alza las cejas. "¿No debería guardar reposo, señorita Fabray?"

"No creo que vaya a perder la pierna por un simple baile, señorita Berry." Me encojo de hombros.

Rachel ríe de nuevo y asiente poniéndose en pie. Nos acercamos a la improvisada pista de baile que no es más que algunas tablas de madera continuando el escenario y For The First Time comienza a sonar para nosotras.

Tomo su mano y ella se apoya en mi pecho, observo a Álex que me mira con una picara sonrisa dejándome claro que esa canción no es solo otra coincidencia.

Niego con la cabeza y me aferro a la cintura de Rachel perdiéndome en el dulce aroma de su pelo, en esa mezcla perfecta de vainilla y canela que embriaga todos mis sentidos. A penas nos movemos, tampoco es que yo sea muy buena bailarina, pero todo se siente perfecto.

"Tu idea ha sido genial." Me dice separándose un poco y observando como Britt y San bailan completamente ajenas a todo cuanto las rodea en medio del escenario. "Estoy segura de que jamás una boda improvisada fue tan perfecta como esta."

"Lo he hecho por ti, no quería que tuvieses que perder otros cuatro kilos organizándola." Bromeo haciendo que Rachel suelte una nueva carcajada.

Ese sonido, es como un canto de sirena. Magnético, brillante. Nunca me cansaré de escucharlo, y eso que últimamente es música constante al igual que antes eran los reproches. Prefiero las carcajadas, por supuesto.

"Entonces... gracias."

Sonrío de medio lado. "De nada."

_"But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine. Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while... a while yeah"_

_(Pero vamos a empezar por beber botellas de vino añejo barato. Sentarnos a hablar claro toda la noche, decir las cosas que no hemos dicho durante un tiempo... un tiempo, sí)_

Rachel me mira en silencio, con una media sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, mientras apoyo mi barbilla en su cabeza mirando hacia el horizonte. Yo siento como cada minuto que pasa es una cuenta atrás hacia lo inevitable, eso de lo que no quiero hablar pero que debo hacer en algún momento.

_"We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years... We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."_

_(Estamos sonriendo pero a punto de llorar, incluso después de todos estos años ahora tenemos la sensación de que nos encontramos por primera vez.)_

Y esa última frase del estribillo me da la fuerza necesaria para tener finalmente _esa _conversación.

"¿Rach?"

"¿Si?" Pregunta sin quitar su cabeza de mi pecho.

Yo entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y trago saliva con fuerza. "Cuando... cuando estuve en coma. ¿Me dijiste que me amabas o solo fue un sueño?"

El pequeño silencio más grande de la historia nos envuelve, hasta que finalmente Rachel responde.

"No, no fue un sueño."

Agacho la cabeza observándola fijamente. "¿Me amas?"

Rachel me sonrie para luego morder su labio inferior. "Lo hago."

"Y... eso que... ¿qué quieres decir?" Titubeo con voz temblorosa.

"No lo sé, realmente no lo sé." Suspira, aún sin parar de bailar. "Sé que te amo y que solo el hecho de que hubiese una mínima posibilidad de perderte casi me vuelve loca."

"Pero..."

"Pero acabo de salir de un estado depresivo, y ambas sabemos que no estoy del todo recuperada." Niega tristemente con la cabeza. "Sí, duermo mejor y me siento con más fuerza que nunca pero... no sería justo para ti que empezáramos algo en un momento como este."

Vago por sus ojos y asiento lentamente. "Entiendo." Rachel me mira confusa frunciendo el ceño y yo suelto una pequeña risita. "En serio, lo entiendo."

Ella deja de bailar y agacha la cabeza observando nuestros dedos entrelazados. "No quiero que pienses que juego contigo solo... solo primero quiero estar segura de ser lo mejor para ti." Alza la vista con los ojos vidriosos. "Y este desastre inconcluso no es digno de estar con Quinn Fabray."

"Seas el desastre que seas eres digna de mí, siempre." Tomo su barbilla y sonrío ampliamente. "Pero comprendo que quieras encontrarte a ti misma, y cuando estés preparada ahí seguiré, esperándote."

Rachel sonríe con timidez y las mejillas se le sonrojan levemente. "¿Me esperarás?"

"Te he esperado diez años, y te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario." Respondo tomándola por la cintura.

De nuevo nuestras miradas hablan por sí solas y nos dejamos llevar por la música, Rachel pone su cabeza otra vez en mi pecho y yo la cobijo entre mis brazos. Le hago entender que ya nunca volverá a estar sola, que ahora siempre que lo necesite tendrá un hueco a mi lado.

Porque somos como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle que encajan a la perfección sin pretenderlo, y porque por muchos cuerpos que haya rodeado, mis brazos solo han tenido una dueña: ella.

La primera canción de paso a una segunda que sigue una tercera y así hasta que todos se marchan y solo quedamos ella y yo. Bailando sin música y pintando sin lienzos un cuadro improvisado que poco a poco va teniendo trazos conclusos.

¿Alguna vez has vivido un momento que jamás querrías borrar? ¿Alguna vez has pasado una hora sin poder parar de llorar? ¿Esas lágrimas eran de alegría? ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo tan perfecto que solo quisiste parar el tiempo? ¿O te has sentido comprendido?

¿Cuántas veces has podido sentir que quién te acompaña es tu alma gemela? De sentirlo, ¿cuántos de vosotros no la esperaríais toda la vida?

Ya lo dijo Shakespeare: "No es amor el amor que cambia cuando una alteración encuentra, o que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse. El amor es un faro imperturbable que contempla las tempestades y no se estremece. El amor no se altera con sus breves horas y semanas, sino que firme perdura hasta en el borde del abismo."

¿Alguna vez habéis estado en el lugar que debes estar con la persona que quieres estar? Sí es así comprenderéis porque este momento se siente como el mejor de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>2ª parte mañana! Esto está a punto de terminar :)<strong>


	49. Cap 47 2: Don't let me down

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Esta nota de autor será un poco extensa, si no queréis dormiros mejor pasad directamente al capítulo :)**

**Primero. Muchos me habéis preguntado si habrá secuela. Y no, no la habrá. Este es el final de la historia, y el epílogo (que lo subiré el jueves) será la conclusión. Supongo que a algunos le gustará más y a otros menos. Para mí es el final más lógico y realista, dentro de lo realista que una historia de ficción puede ser.**

**Segundo. Este será mi último fic. Escribir me roba mucho tiempo y energía, esta historia aún más después de siete meses. Aún así siempre estaré agradecida a Fanfic, sin duda me ha dado lo mejor de mi vida. Jamás habría imaginado hace un año, cuando empecé a escribir Mientras hacíamos otros planes, lo mucho que cambiarían las cosas.**

**Tercero agradecer a todos por leer y seguirme. Las que lo hacen desde la primera historia y las que se unieron con esta. Vuestros comentarios y muestras de apoyo siempre han sido inspiradores.**

**Y cuarto, no por ello menos importante. Este capítulo, al igual que toda la historia, es para ti. Nada de lo contado tendría sentido de no haberte conocido, gracias por dar significado a lo que hasta tenerte eran palabras vacías. Si no fuera por vos... no sé lo que haría.**

**Terminada esta nota de autor, y si habéis llegado hasta aquí mostrando vuestra gran paciencia, desearos una feliz vida. **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 47<strong>

_**2ª Parte**_

**Don't let me down**

_"Tengo la certeza de que nunca podré ser amada como tú lo haces. ¿Para qué buscar en labios ajenos lo que los tuyos siempre consiguen darme?_

_Yo ya no soy mía sino tuya, hace tiempo que es así; y lo seguirá siendo siempre, para toda la eternidad."_

**Miércoles, 20 de Octubre de 2022**

La mayor parte de nuestra vida es un infierno. Sí, lo es, no podéis negarlo.

Está llena de fracaso, de pérdida, de frustración y dolor a partes iguales. La gente te decepciona, nada nunca sale como pensabas, los sueños una vez cumplidos a veces no te dan la felicidad que tu esperabas. Los corazones se rompen, las lágrimas te ahogan. Pero nunca llegaremos al gran momento que está por venir sin seguir adelante.

Y eso es lo que yo hago. Sigo adelante.

No porque deba sino porque _quiero_. Tal vez penséis que es una elección simple pero no lo es. Podría haber tomado la decisión de cortar con todo pero no lo he hecho, sigo adelante, por elección propia.

Sigo luchando. _Elijo_ la vida.

En este tiempo he aprendido varias lecciones que quizás puedan seros de utilidad.

Primero. Siempre es necesario volver a donde todo empezó.

Da igual cuanto corras, el tiempo que huyas o lo lejos que vayas; sino vuelves y cierras esa página de tu pasado que te quema y desgarra nunca podrás dejarlo atrás.

Segundo. Por mucho que quieras caminar solo, todo trayecto es más fácil con compañía.

Por algo existen los amigos, para apoyarte en esas etapas en las que solo no podrías llegar ni a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos necesitamos compañía, alguien que nos tienda su mano y nos cobije entre sus brazos cuando el dolor sea demasiado intenso como para seguir callándolo.

Cuida de esos que te ofrecen su ayuda sin necesidad de pedirlo, son con los que luego merece la pena compartir las alegrías.

Tercero. Todos no reaccionamos de igual forma ante las mismas decepciones.

No todos los corazones soportan el mismo dolor, la misma pena, la misma decepción. Pero son esos corazones, aquellos que en principio pueden parecer más débiles, los que consiguen hacerse más fuertes y los que mejor aprenden que el dolor... forma parte de la vida.

Quizás he tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta pero ahora lo sé, la vida es dolor; pero también felicidad. Momentos congelados que resumen nuestra existencia. Lucha y más lucha que va dando sentido a todo. Pequeños instantes que marcan la diferencia.

Como verla esperándome, con esa sonrisa maravillosa y su pelo corto al viento, esos ojos de cuyo nuevo brillo aún no he terminado de acostumbrarme.

"Es un lugar algo extraño para una despedida." Frunzo el ceño al llegar hasta ella. "¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Quinn? Podíamos habernos despedido en casa de Santana, o en la estación o en cualquier lugar más acogedor que un cementerio."

Ella contiene la risa y entra por la puerta de barrotes oxidados. Caminando con las manos en los bolsillos traseros mientras yo la sigo, mirando hacia todos lados por miedo a ser atacada por un fantasma cuya alma ha sido condenada.

Quizás he visto demasiadas películas de terror, pero los cementerios nunca han sido un lugar en el que me sienta cómoda. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

Exacto, Quinn.

Tan extraña como siempre.

Por suerte es de día y no de noche, de ser así estaría subida a hombros de Quinn temblando como una colegiala imbécil.

Caminamos y caminamos hasta que Quinn se para en seco, no tengo ni la menor idea de que estamos haciendo aquí hasta que agacho la vista y veo la lápida.

_Russel Alexander Fabray (14 de Marzo de 1965 - 8 de Agosto de 2021)_

_"Tu mujer y tus hijas no te olvidan."_

Esto último me resulta divertido, pero no me rio, no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Quinn observa en silencio la lápida, como abducida, obnubilada por la presencia sin presencia de ese hombre que fue un lastre para ella tanto vivo como muerto.

Tomo su mano y ella me mira con una sonrisa temblorosa, no sé si está emocionada por verlo o simplemente por haber podido llegar hasta aquí, como cuando yo entré a aquel maldito centro comercial.

Acaricio la palma de su mano y ella agacha la vista de nuevo, no puedo hacerme ni una mínima idea de lo que este momento debe significar para ella.

"Siempre le culpé." Dice finalmente con voz queda.

Yo estoy tan centrada en leer en su rostro que no la entiendo a la primera. "¿A quién?"

"A mi padre." Suspira pesadamente. "Todos estos años no he hecho otra cosa más que culparle; por lo que fui, por lo que no fui, por lo qué pude ser pero nunca llegué a ser, por lo que las dos jamás fuimos." Me mira con tristeza para luego observar de nuevo la lápida. "Llevo años culpándole y ahora que lo tengo delante, quizás no de la forma que imaginaba pero está aquí al fin y al cabo, no puedo culparle de nada."

La observo en silencio y humedezco mis labios. "¿Por qué?"

"Sería muy fácil culparle, sería muy fácil decir que él fue quien provocó todo esto... Pero yo fui quien tomo la decisión." Se encoge levemente de hombros sin quitar la vista del suelo. "Sí influenciada por las palabras de mi madre y porque él era demasiado cerrado e ignorante como para aceptar que, al fin y al cabo, el amor es amor. Pero yo en ese momento tuve que elegir entre un futuro cómodo estudiando en una de las mejores universidades con todos los gastos pagados o un futuro incierto a tu lado. Te amaba, te amaba más que a nada, pero tuve que elegir." Levanta la vista hacia mí de nuevo.

Mis ojos se tornan llorosos y no sé muy bien si por la intensidad del momento o para estar acorde con los suyos. Quinn y yo siempre tuvimos esa conexión extraña, cuando ella estaba triste yo lo estaba al igual que su felicidad era la mía, es curioso comprobar que esto no ha desaparecido a pesar de los años.

Suspira de nuevo y vuelve a mirar la lápida. "Y tomé el camino fácil, que no quiere decir que optase por la decisión más fácil, jamás he tomado una decisión más difícil en toda mi vida."

Yo aprieto su mano con fuerza y sonrío débilmente. "Creo que hiciste lo mejor."

"¿En serio?" Alza la vista sorprendida.

"Sí, tenías razón, a la larga nos habríamos terminado odiando." Me encojo de hombros para luego tomar aire con fuerza. "Y él no tiene la culpa, ni yo tengo la culpa, ni tú, ni nadie. Las cosas resultaron salir distinto a lo que pensábamos, no hay malos en esta historia." Niego con la cabeza. "Simplemente todo pasa por una razón, ¿no?"

Ella me mira con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto amo y asiente lentamente. "Eso dicen."

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, las dos observando la lápida de quien nos separó pero al mismo tiempo en cierto sentido nos dio la oportunidad de crecer.

Realmente lo pienso, Russel Fabray era un cabrón egoísta y retrogrado sí, pero de no haber sido por él quizás habríamos tomado la peor decisión de nuestra vida, o tal vez no habríamos tenido que tomarla de contar con su apoyo pero... eso nunca lo sabremos.

Esa es la cuarta lección. Los _'Y si...'_ y los _'Que habría pasado de...'_ no sirven para nada. Las cosas son como son, por mucho que pensemos en las otras opciones que habrían podido variar la ecuación el resultado no cambia.

¿De qué sirve lamentarse? Nada cambiará, somos lo que somos y tenemos lo que tenemos. Nadie puede seguir adelante si se hunde en las múltiples posibilidades de una vida diferente que jamás podrá tener.

"De todas formas..." Humedezco mis labios rompiendo el silencio. "Sigo pensando que es un poco espeluznante estar aquí rodeadas de almas en descanso a las que quizás molestamos con nuestra presencia."

Quinn emite una leve carcajada. "Cagona."

"No me gustan los cementerios, me dan escalofríos." Protesto infantilmente soltando su mano y acariciando mis propios brazos.

"Te he traído aquí primero porque necesitaba decirle adiós, cerrar esa parte de mi pasado de una vez por todas y quería hacerlo a tu lado." Responde para luego mirarme fijamente y tomar de nuevo mi mano. "Y segundo porque quiero que te quede claro que esta vez no voy a dejarte marchar. Me he perdido diez años de tu vida, no pienso perderme ni un minuto más. "

Muerdo mi labio inferior y agacho la cabeza. "Quinn, yo..."

"No digas nada." Pone un dedo sobre mis labios haciendo que la mire a los ojos. "No es una petición, es una aviso." Ríe entre dientes. "Estaré ahí, con tu permiso o sin él, aunque sea como amiga. Solo quería que lo supieses. ¿De acuerdo?"

Una sonrisa inevitable se forma en mi rostro al ver de nuevo a esa Quinn decidida que tanto adoraba cuando aparecía en el pasado, la cuestión es que ahora, desde el accidente, siempre está ahí. Y eso solo me da motivos para amarla aún más.

Si es que eso era posible a estas alturas...

"De acuerdo." Asiento sin dejar de sonreir.

Quinn mira de nuevo a la lápida una última vez para echar a andar después de un largo suspiro. "Vámonos, no sea que estás almas en descanso despierten y comiencen una masacre." Dice con sorna.

Yo golpeo su brazo, el no magullado. "¡Quinn! No tiene gracia."

Ella suelta una carcajada que resuena en todo el silencio que nos envuelve. Es curioso como este lugar, en apariencia lúgubre, supone para nosotras el comienzo de algo más. Una nueva etapa, un nuevo comienzo.

Quizás empezó mucho antes, sin que yo si quiera fuera consciente, cuando la vi en la puerta de casa de Santana mirándome como si fuese ET. Ahora me resulta divertida la forma en la que me observaba por entonces, todos los momentos en los que antes la odiaba me parecen después del tiempo completamente adorables.

Quinta lección. Cada cosa varia el significado dependiendo del cristal con el que se mire.

"¿Y tus maletas?" Pregunto frunciendo el ceño a la salida del cementerio.

"Las tienen Jess y Sugar en el avión."

"¿Porqué no has ido con ellas?"

"Porque sigo teniendo pánico a las alturas. Hubiese vuelto en Chev pero ya sabes que lo perdimos..." Dice con dramatismo negando con la cabeza. "Me iré en autobús, sentada y en tierra, con mis cascos y mi libro. No hay problema." Sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

La observo en silencio, con timidez. "Quieres... ¿quieres que te acompañe a la estación?"

"Puedo pedir un taxi."

"A William no le importará te lo aseguro, cuanto más tiempo más dinero." Señalo al coche que he alquilado para llevarme hasta el aeropuerto. "Estará encantando."

Quinn sonríe ampliamente. "De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Entre lo poco que sé de la vida también diré que los sueños, sueños son y que la realidad siempre supera a la ficción.<p>

Sino... ¿quién podía pensar que algún día estaría sentada en el asiento trasero de un coche con Quinn, camino a la misma estación donde ella un día hace diez años me dejó esperando?

Los giros son inesperados, jamás puedes dar algo por sentado, y esos giros a veces pueden llevarte a sensaciones y momentos que nunca pudiste ser capaz de experimentar.

Este instante se siente lleno de felicidad y tristeza a partes iguales.

Felicidad por ver como todo ha cambiado desde mi llegada a Lima, tristeza por el hecho inminente de Quinn se marchará a San Francisco y no sé cuando volveré a verla.

Pero ella me ha ensañado en este último mes a no preocuparme por el futuro. Me ha enseñado que las horas pasan y se vuelven días y que no es bueno ver como los días se hacen meses vacios convertidos en hojas en blanco en tu calendario.

Porque cada día cuenta y si supieras cual sería el último seguro que ahora mismo no estarías perdiendo el tiempo en leer esto.

De repente en la radio suena _Don't let me down_ de The Beatles, supongo que para así poner punto y final a esa secuencia de canciones que narran nuestra historia.

_"Don't let me down. Hey, don't let me down."_

(No me dejes caer. Hey, no me dejes caer.)

Quinn, sin mirarme, sonríe entredientes y yo tampoco puedo evitar la carcajada. Es absurdo, pero igualmente increíble.

_"Nobody ever loved me like she does... Oh! She does. Yes she does."_

(Nadie me ha amado como ella... Oh! Ella lo hace. Sí, lo hace.)

"A veces creo que el universo está tratando de decirnos algo." Murmura tras una carcajada.

Yo la observo y asiento frunciendo levemente el ceño. "Yo también."

Quinn toma mi mano en silencio, sin dejar de mirarme, y yo me pierdo en ese verde esperanza, en ese verde lleno de promesas que, sin saber porqué, esta vez sí creo.

Supongo que después de todo lo que ha hecho se lo merece, al igual que mi amistad, mi perdón, este amor inmenso que siento golpeando mi pecho sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo.

El vacio ahora está lleno de Quinn, de sonrisas, de momentos recién formados, de futuros recuerdos que aún no han ocurrido pero que estoy convencida de que en algún momento llegarán a ocurrir.

_"I'm in love for the first time. Don't you know it's gonna last? It's a love that lasts forever. It's a love that had no past."_

(Estoy enamorado por primera vez. ¿No sabes si va a durar? Es un amor que dura para siempre. Es un amor que no tiene pasado.)

Pasado... ¿Qué es el pasado? Puede ser una carga, un peso sobre tus hombros, o puede ser enseñanzas.

Desde que Quinn despertó siempre tomo la segunda opción, casi siempre la opción B es la correcta.

_"Don't let me down. __Hey, don't let me down..."_

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de ir mejorando poco a poco es que valoras cada instante como una hazaña.<p>

Entrar en esta estación concurrida, llena de recién llegados y otros que se marchan, me hace sentir como si realmente hubiese ganado una carrera de 3.000 metros valla.

Hace diez años la esperaba sabiendo que no llegaría, hace más de un mes discutíamos sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía. Ahora estoy aquí con ella, y sí sé porqué.

No quiero perder ni un solo minuto, quiero exprimir cada segundo a su lado.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la estación y nos paramos sin decir nada, mirándonos en silencio con la tristeza silenciosa de una despedida pero con la felicidad que da el saber que, sin duda, esto es solo un hasta luego.

Esta vez estoy convencida, no me cabe la menor duda.

"Tienes mi número." Sonrío de medio lado.

"Lo tengo."

Muerdo mi labio inferior con timidez y agacho la cabeza. "Te enviaré mi dirección cuando encuentre el nuevo apartamento."

"Perfecto." Responde acariciando su cuello.

Es bastante evidente que intentamos alargar el tiempo de la despedida. Quinn de nuevo toma mi mano y la acaricia lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Una voz avisa de que el autobús con destino a San Francisco saldrá dentro de diez minutos, y ella sonríe con tristeza sabiendo que el momento es inminente.

"Bueno pues... que tengas un buen viaje." Musito con voz entrecortada, intentando contener las lágrimas, porque sería bastante ridículo.

"Coges el avión en Detroit, ¿no?" Asiento levemente. "Te llamaré cuando llegue a San Francisco."

"Me conformo con que llames antes de que pasen otros diez años." Bromeo provocando una carcajada conjunta.

Luego de reír tira de mí y me aprieta fuertemente en sus brazos. Cierro los ojos y me dejo envolver por esta paz, por este amor, por esta sensación de que todo irá bien.

Cientos de proyectos están apilados en mi cabeza, decenas de asuntos pendientes que quiero solucionar antes de dar el último paso. No es cobardía, esta vez no es por miedo, solo quiero ser la mejor persona posible para poder estar al lado de esta mujer tan condenadamente maravillosa.

Se merece algo más que resquicios de curación, se merece poder estar con alguien capaz de cuidarla como ella lo hace, capaz de darle todo eso que sin duda se merece.

"Adiós, Rach." Susurra con una sonrisa triste separándose de mí.

"Adiós, Quinn."

Y así se aleja, pocos metros, quizás solo unos cuantos pasos. Una sensación inmensa, inhumana, un impulso inevitable llega al sentir la ausencia de su contacto.

"¡Quinn!" Grito.

Ella se gira y antes de que pueda emitir ninguna palabra yo ya estoy besándola. Entre lágrimas que salen sin saberlo y respiraciones acompasadas llenas de nostalgia.

Y lo hago porque quiero sentir su beso, porque sus labios son ese bálsamo capaz de curar heridas, porque sé que este beso torpe pero igualmente hermoso me dará las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando.

Esta vez no es por desesperación, no es por buscar sentir algo, no es por miedo a la oscuridad; este beso es el sello de una promesa, es la forma de dejarle claro que sin duda yo tampoco quiero que se pierda ni un minuto más de mi vida.

Al igual que quiero estar en todos y cada uno de los momentos de la suya.

Tomo sus mejillas lentamente y la miro fijamente separándome poco a poco de ella.

Quinn abre los ojos y me mira un tanto descolocada pero sin poder contener la sonrisa. "¿Y... y esto?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Como agradecimiento..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no dejarme caer."

Quinn une sus labios de nuevo con los míos, de forma dulce y delicada para luego mirarme en silencio. "No podría aunque quisiera." Sonrie cálidamente acariciando mi mejilla para secar mis lágrimas. "Cuídate mucho, preciosa."

Y así, de nuevo, sus manos antes en mi rostro se van alejando; al igual que su presencia, al igual que su sonrisa.

La observo caminar por esta estación con cientos de testigos, sin saberlo, de otro de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Me mira antes de entrar en el autobús con destino al que ahora es su hogar, levantando la mano con su última sonrisa. Y yo me pregunto en que momento volveremos a encontrarnos y si esta será la última despedida.

Pero ahí está la sexta lección aprendida.

Hay amores que superan cientos de adversidades, amores forjados entre miradas llenas de palabras que no son necesarias pronunciar para ser entendidas.

Hay amores que afrontan todo cuanto la vida les va poniendo en su camino; la distancia, los rencores, las peleas e incluso las decepciones. Hay amores que van más allá del paso de los años, más allá de dos cuerpos unidos por brazos tangibles.

Y, si eres unos de esos pocos afortunados te diré: consérvalo, vívelo sin miedo, disfrútalo mientras lo tengas y déjate envolver por la perfección.

Porque por lo poco que se dé la vida puedo afirmar que, la mayoría de las veces, el destino premia a aquellos que siguen adelante.

La mayor parte de nuestra vida es un infierno, sí. Y el dolor a veces dificulta el camino, sin embargo hay personas por las que merece la pena seguir luchando.


	50. Epílogo

**Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia y que, por muy pequeña que sea, haya dejado alguna enseñanza. Yo he aprendido mientras escribía, y sin duda he cambiado mucho.**

**Suerte en todo y un Much Love por los viejos tiempos! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**27 de Junio, 2023**

Recuerdo la primera vez que pisé un escenario. Era verano, tenía cuatro años y mis padres me habían apuntado a un concurso de pequeñas promesas.

Estaba nerviosa, muchísimo, y pasé la mayor parte de la noche aferrada a la pierna de mi padre Leroy quién intentaba, sin mucho éxito, callar mis continúas preguntas pesimistas sobre que pasaría si me caía y todos se reían por mi torpeza.

Fui la última en salir, después de otros nueve niños cuyas voces no tenían ni punto de comparación con la mía. Mi padre Hiram lo decía, y yo también lo sabía. Podía ser pequeña pero era muy consciente de mi maravilloso talento.

Finalmente llegó el gran momento y, tras dos sonrisas de apoyo llegadas de los labios de mis padres, salí entre las bambalinas. Con un vestido rosa, una diadema blanca y unos calcetines a juego.

Respiré profundo, cerré los ojos y simplemente comencé a cantar, como bien me habían indicado ellos que debía hacer si sufría un ataque de pánico escénico. Las notas fueron saliendo de mi garganta sin que yo siquiera fuera consciente de ello y, sin darme cuenta, ya había terminado _The colour of my love_ de Celine Dion.

Tras esto, un gran aplauso resonó en todo el escenario. Yo abrí mis ojos, cerrados durante toda la canción, y vi como el público al completo estaba en pie alucinado por la voz de la pequeña de los Berry.

Sentí como el aire inflaba mis pulmones, y entonces pensé: "Esto es lo que los mayores llaman felicidad."

Veinticuatro años han pasado desde ese día hasta hoy, veinticuatro años que hacen que casi no recuerde mucho más que como mis padres me abrazaron a mi salida del escenario con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin embargo, este momento, se siente de forma idéntica.

Estoy de espaldas a la hilera de butacas de este antiguo teatro, mordiendo mi labio inferior e intentando contener la huída que si fuera por mí ya habría hecho hace diez minutos, los mismos que llevo en silencio intentando encontrar esa voz que lleva ausente por demasiado tiempo.

Respiro profundamente una y otra vez, intentando serenarme a mí misma.

No puedo seguir en silencio, tengo que volver y, si hay un momento para hacerlo, es este.

Miro a la orquesta que está esperando, pacientemente, mi señal para comenzar. Y, con las primeras notas, cierro mis ojos como hice aquel día con solo cuatro años.

Tomo aire con fuerza, apretando los párpados y acariciando mi abdomen.

La música es mi vida, ha sido mi compañera desde que tenía tres meses, no puedo seguir en silencio, necesito volver a sentir la plenitud que solo cantar es capaz de darme.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

(Quiero dejar mis huellas en las arenas del tiempo)

Musito levemente. Con voz queda, casi ronca por el tiempo que he pasado sin entonar algo más que leves susurros acompañados por la voz de la radio.

_Know there was something that, and something that I left behind_

(Sabiendo que había algo, y algo que dejé atrás)

Otro paso más, otra frase cantada, una más y habré batido mi propio récord. Esto me da fuerzas. Soy Rachel Berry. Puedo hacerlo.

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_

(Cuando deje este mundo, me iré sin remordimientos)

_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

(Dejo algo para recordar, para que ellos no olviden)

Sonrió de medio lado ante mi pequeño triunfo, me giro lentamente sin abrir los ojos. Sé que estoy cara a cara con la hilera de butacas, conozco este escenario como la palma de mi mano.

Mis pies crujen levemente en la madera y me dejo envolver por la melodía. Nada existe, no hay nada más, solo yo y mi voz casi reencontrada.

_I was here..._

(Yo estuve aquí…)

_I lived, I loved_

(Yo viví, yo amé.)

_I was here..._

(Yo estuve aquí…)

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

(Lo hice, lo he hecho, todo lo que he querido)

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

(Y fue más de lo que pensé que podría ser.)

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

(Dejare mi marca para que todos sepan.)

_I was here..._

(Yo estuve aquí…)

Alzo la cabeza, abro los ojos y clavo la vista al fondo del teatro, casi cegándome por los focos que parecen más brillantes que nunca después de la oscuridad.

Estoy aquí, sigo aquí, después de todo por lo que he pasado, después de cada herida aún sigo en pie.

No hay nada capaz de detenerme, no hay nada que pueda amedrentarme. Soy Rachel Berry y juro por Dios que terminaré esta canción aunque sea lo último que haga.

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died_

(Quiero decir que viví cada día, hasta que morí)

_I know that I had something in, somebody's life_

(Saber que dejé algo adentro, en la vida de alguien)

_The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave_

(Los corazones que toque, serán la prueba que dejo.)

_That I made a difference, and this world will see_

(Que hice la diferencia, y este mundo verá)

Sonrío de nuevo, esta vez ampliamente. Siento como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, esto se siente como el momento más pleno de toda mi vida. Quizás el segundo, sin duda entre los cinco primeros.

Estoy de vuelta. Puedo sentirlo, en cada músculo de mi cuerpo tembloroso puedo notar como esa energía indescriptible está gobernándome por completo.

Sí, estoy de vuelta. Y esta vez no pienso marcharme.

_I was here..._

(Yo estaba aquí…)

_I lived, I loved_

(Yo viví, yo amé.)

_I was here..._

(Yo estaba aquí…)

_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_

(Lo hice, lo he hecho, todo lo que he querido)

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

(Y fue más de lo que pensé que podría ser.)

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

(Dejaré mi marca para que todos sepan.)

_I was here..._

(Yo estaba aquí…)

Mi garganta, antes reseca y falta de vida, ahora ha vuelto también a nacer. No hay miedo, no hay dudas ni titubeos, ya ni siquiera hay temblor en mis manos. Estoy segura, como antes, como jamás debí dejar de estarlo.

Miles de momentos llegan a mi mente, cientos de recuerdos y cientos de canciones que han ido sucediéndose a lo largo de mi vida. Decenas de rostros, de palabras de apoyo, de miradas de admiración y halagos sinceros. Pero uno llega con más fuerza, iluminado por esa luz cegadora inconfundible que solo su sonrisa es capaz de emitir.

Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, quizás llevaban tiempo liberadas pero no soy consciente hasta ahora.

No importa, me siento viva.

_I just want them to know_

(Solo quiero que sepan)

_That I gave my all, did my best_

(Que di mi todo, hice lo mejor que pude)

_Brought someone to hapiness_

(Traje a alguien la felicidad)

_Left this world a little better just because..._

(Dejé este mundo un poco mejor solo porque...)

_I was here..._

_(Yo estaba aquí...)_

Lo he conseguido, solo debo cantar una vez más el estribillo y lo habré hecho, habré superado mi pánico escénico. Y con esto, finalmente, habré recuperado de nuevo todo lo que perdí aquella mañana en la puerta de mi antiguo apartamento.

Quizás mucho antes.

Siete meses han pasado desde que llegué de nuevo a Nueva York, mes a mes, paso a paso, he ido consiguiendo todo cuanto me he propuesto.

Sé que no estoy del todo recuperada, aún a veces tiemblo al recordar sus ojos fríos observándome desde el estrado en aquel juicio, aún hay noches que sigo teniendo pesadillas, aún me tiembla un poco el pulso cuando entro sola a un centro comercial o debo esperar una larga cola en la cafetería.

Pero ahí está la diferencia, tiemblo, titubeo y, después, sigo adelante.

Sin miedo.

Porque sin duda Rachel Berry jamás volverá a vivir asustada.

_I was here..._

Y así, con las últimas tres palabras de esta más que significativa canción que será el tema principal de la obra con la que volveré a los escenarios, subo ese último peldaño que me faltaba.

Sonrío, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y un aplauso se escucha desde la hilera de butacas.

No es de una multitud de padres alucinados como en aquel primer concurso de canto, sin embargo es el único que verdaderamente me importa.

Es el suyo, es _su_ aplauso.

* * *

><p>Ver de nuevo esa sonrisa se siente como el regalo más maravilloso, como el día más brillante de este principio de verano.<p>

Lo ha hecho, lo ha conseguido, y jamás me había sentido más orgullosa de ella que en este momento.

La mayoría de la gente lleva el dolor en su interior durante toda la vida, el peso de los años y las decepciones los embriagan y simplemente aprenden a vivir con ello. Y así, siguen hasta que consiguen matar el dolor o hasta que él mismo los mata.

Sin embargo Rachel ha encontrado otra forma, ha descubierto la manera de utilizar el dolor como una inyección de adrenalina, como ese motor capaz de impulsarla a llegar allá donde ella quiera. Ha aprendido a construir en ese mundo que constantemente ha querido destruirla. Y lo ha hecho sin miedo.

Baja lentamente las escaleras del escenario y yo me levanto de este asiento en el que casi estaba petrificada. Secando algunas lágrimas que se han ido formando por la simple certeza de que por fin está de vuelta.

Escuchar de nuevo su voz, de esta forma tan desgarradora y llena de vida, sin estar acompañada por otras voces de fondo que no hacían nada más que ensombrecer la belleza de la suya, ha sido como volver once años atrás, en esa prueba de la NYADA donde supe que Rachel Berry no sería una estrella, Rachel Berry algún día cambiaría el mundo.

Y sin duda no me equivoqué.

"¿Cómo... cómo he estado?" Me pregunta agachando la cabeza con timidez.

Yo tomo su barbilla y vago por esos maravillosos ojos marrones de los que jamás me cansaré mirar. "Has estado increíble... maravillosa."

Sonríe débilmente y toma mis dos manos jugando con mis dedos. "De todas formas esto solo es una toma de contacto... Tengo mucho por ensayar y aún no he probado a cantar frente a una multitud."

"Rach... Has vuelto. Lo sabes, lo sé, lo sabemos." Sonrío cálidamente. "Solo es cuestión de tiempo."

"Lo sé."

La miro fijamente y contengo la risa. "¿Y si lo sabes porque te muestras humilde?"

"No sé... Supongo que porque quedaría feo decir que acabo de hacer la mejor actuación de mi vida y que voy a romper Broadway dentro de cuatro meses..." Me mira con esa media sonrisa que me mata y alza la barbilla. "Pero lo haré. Lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos." Suelta una carcajada.

Y yo la acompaño, es imposible no hacerlo después de escuchar ese hermoso sonido contagioso.

Nos quedamos en silencio y Rachel tira de mí haciendo que nuestros rostros queden a escasos milímetros de distancia. Cuerpo a cuerpo, cara a cara.

Este olor... tampoco me cansaré jamás de ello.

"Me habías prometido algo si conseguía cantar esta tarde." Murmura pícaramente humedeciendo sus labios y tomándome por el cuello de mi camisa. "¿Lo harás?"

"Un Fabray siempre cumple sus promesas." Respondo rozando mis labios lentamente con los suyos.

Ella me mira fijamente y me agarra por el cuello, fundiéndonos así en uno de esos maravillosos, magistrales e inigualables besos que solo sus labios contra los míos son capaces de crear. Tenemos la fórmula mágica, y no, no os diré cuál es el ingrediente secreto.

Nos separamos lentamente y Rachel apoya la cabeza contra mi hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras la envuelvo fuertemente entre mis brazos.

Han pasado cinco meses desde que finalmente decidiésemos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, sin embargo aún no he conseguido acostumbrarme a estos momentos perfectos que entrañan lo cotidiano.

Y es en momentos como este cuando entiendo que dejar San Francisco y comenzar una nueva vida con ella en Nueva York ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Dos meses de amistad a distancia que culminaron con mi llegada a su apartamento recién estrenado, con dos maletas y Tim bajo el brazo.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, ella sabía por qué estaba ahí, simplemente sonrió ampliamente y me dijo: "Bienvenida a casa."

No nos hemos separado ni un solo minuto desde entonces, ya ha sido suficiente tiempo diez años y dos meses extras, no es necesario ni un solo segundo más.

"Entonces..." Abre los ojos mirándome tras esas largas pestañas. "¿Me harás esa ensalada?"

"Sí, te haré tu querida ensalada." Respondo sin poder contener otro leve beso tras esa mirada tan adorable.

Rachel sonríe ampliamente, satisfecha porque vaya a cumplir mi promesa y las dos caminamos por las escaleras del teatro que dan hacia la calle.

De la mano, sabiendo que lo que acaba de ocurrir en este teatro es mucho más grande que una simple canción. Era su última prueba y, como siempre, la ha superado.

* * *

><p>Pongo un pie en la acera de la gran avenida y siento como si todo de nuevo cobrase un color diferente. Las luces parecen parpadear más que nunca, el sonido de los coches no es molesto sino que le da un toque musical al momento, la gente caminando a nuestro lado y el frescor de la noche que no ha hecho más que empezar me llena de paz.<p>

Sí, gente y paz en la misma frase. Yo también me siento un tanto confusa.

Quinn me rodea con su brazo, ese de cuyas secuelas no queda nada más que una pequeña cicatriz, y yo me apoyó de nuevo en su hombro mientras caminamos por esta ciudad que siempre fue nuestra promesa.

Nueva York siempre fue mi tercer amor, el segundo la música y el primero ya sabéis quién; tenerlos a los tres al mismo tiempo de nuevo me hace sentir más plena que nunca.

"Hace una noche perfecta." Murmura Quinn mientras esperamos que el semáforo se ponga en verde.

Un acto que hace no mucho para mí era imposible como cruzar la calle ahora es de nuevo común, cotidiano, pero al mismo tiempo único porque estoy con ella.

Desde el momento en que la vi al abrir la puerta de mi apartamento lo supe, jamás volvería a dejarla marchar, aunque tuviese que atarla a la pata de la cama Quinn Fabray no se separaría de mí nunca más.

No ha hecho falta atarla, al menos no por miedo a su marcha.

"Está noche... habrá postre como recompensa por mi gran acción, ¿no?" Levanto mi cabeza de su hombro y la miro con picardía.

Ella contiene la risa y muerde su labio inferior. "Por supuesto. Lo sé, lo sabes-"

"Lo sabemos." Decimos al unísono.

Y de nuevo la perfección nos cobija y la certeza de que, a partir de ahora, todo saldrá bien.

Nos lo merecemos, ¿no? Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado creo que el Karma nos debe una, y muy grande.

No digo que no vayamos a discutir nunca más, somos Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry al fin y al cabo, pero si sé que esas peleas culminaran como lo han hecho estos cinco meses, con maravillosos postres que no son más que la guinda del pastel a una relación prácticamente irrompible.

Una buena vida no tiene porqué consistir solo en que todo sea perfecto cada momento. Tampoco tenemos que estar ansiosos esperando el próximo golpe. Solo tenemos que dejarla ser. Levantarnos cada día poniendo el contador a cero, aprovechando esos buenos momentos que quizás sucedan a otros malos que luego serán seguidos de algunos mucho mejores.

Solo tenemos que tomarlo todo, la vida en su conjunto, y seguir adelante lo mejor que podamos.

Y dejarnos llevar, sobre todo eso.

* * *

><p>Supongo que somos lo que somos por un montón de razones, por todas esas luchas, decepciones y momentos que la vida nos va poniendo a lo largo del camino. Y tal vez en algún instante nos perdamos, quizás incluso olvidemos quienes fuimos verdaderamente al principio de todo.<p>

Pero a pesar de que nadie puede elegir de donde viene, quién fue o lo que la vida hizo de sí mismo, todavía podemos elegir hacia dónde vamos y quienes queremos ser. Todavía podemos _elegir_, porque todo trata acerca de elecciones.

Y a veces algunas nos llevan a lugares oscuros que parecen no tener salida, pero solo nosotros somos capaces de_ elegir_ que queremos volver al exterior para poder disfrutar de la maravillosa luz chocando contra nuestro rostro.

Como la que proviene de los grandes carteles de Broadway, uno de los cuales anuncia su esperada vuelta.

Siempre hay esperanza, siempre hay un lugar para el _"Quizás",_ sostener su menudo cuerpo con ese brazo que un día estuve a punto de perder es una muestra de que siempre debemos conservar la esperanza.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin siento que lo tengo todo y, sin duda, esta noche tras nuestro postre le pediré a Rachel Berry que se case conmigo.

Para así, ante la ley, prometerle que nunca jamás la dejaré caer.


End file.
